Reencontro com o Passado
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Atena sempre esteve em primeiro lugar em suas vidas, mas o que acontece quando o dia das mães se aproxima? O passado vem à tona, mesmo que muitos não queiram aceita-lo. ULT CAP ON
1. Chapter 1: Dia das mães

Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada

_**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**_

_Era para ser uma homenagem para os dias das mães... mas a medida que ia escrevendo foi surgindo novas idéias e aí... uma nova fic... (não vou abandonar as outras). Não será a história de todos, pois levaria muito tempo, mas serão interligadas. (lá vem outra fic confusa...¬ ¬) _

_Bom, espero que gostem._

**-- O.o.O.o.O.o --**

**Resumo: Atena sempre esteve em primeiro lugar em suas vidas, mas o que acontece quando o dia das mães se aproxima? O passado vem à tona, mesmo que muitos não queiram aceita-lo.**

**-- O.o.O.o.O.o --**

_**Reencontro com o passado**_

**Capitulo 1: Dia das mães**

O sol se punha sobre o horizonte ateniense. Há exatos dois anos a guerra contra Hades chegava ao seu final. O saldo? Apenas cinco cavaleiros vivos, porem a pedido de Atena, Zeus, trouxe todos a vida para desfrutarem da tão sonhada paz. A semana chegava ao fim com o termino de mais um treino. Subiam conversando e brigando rumo a décimo casa. O treino do sábado tinha sido encerrado há certo tempo e estavam ansiosos por algo comestível.

- Não sei por que do recado. – disse o dono da casa esparramando no sofá.

- Como assim Shura?

- Atena sempre nos deu folga aos domingos. Qual motivo dela ir pessoalmente ao Coliseu falar sobre isso.

- Não prestou atenção mesmo. – Aiolos o empurrava para poder sentar. – eu quero sentar! Sai.

- Senta, seu chato!

- Realmente folgamos todos os domingos, acontece que ela não nos deixa sair do santuário e nesse domingo poderemos ir a qualquer lugar.

- Ah... – murmurou o escorpião vindo da cozinha, trazendo um pacote de batata frita. – então podemos sair?

- Não coma as minhas batatas! – protestou o capricorniano. – não mexa no meu armário!

- Eram suas? Foi mal.

- Eu quero. – Aldebaran o olhou suplicando.

- Eu também. – disse Kanon.

- Eu vi primeiro. – Miro escondeu o pacote.

- Viu, o caralho. Pegou de mim! – protestou o capricorniano.

- Não vão brigar por causa disso. – disse Mu.

- Então podemos ir a qualquer lugar? Isso é bom. – Miro deu um largo sorriso ainda escondendo o pacote.

- Mas porque amanha? Tem algum motivo especial? – indagou Aioria.

- Tem seu lerdo. – disse Deba. – eu pedi que fosse amanha.

--FLASHBACK--

Depois de três horas direto de treino, Shion resolveu deixá-los descansar por meia hora.

- Ele quer nos matar... – Miro desabou sobre a arquibancada.

- Temos que manter a forma.

- Forma? Ficou doido Mu! Ele quer nos matar! Estamos em paz, não precisa de tanto.

- Miro tem razão. – Shura respirava ofegante. – estamos treinando como se fosse ocorrer uma guerra.

- Prevenir é melhor que remediar. – disse Shaka com o rosto vermelho.

- Está tão cansado quanto nós! – exclamou Kanon. – não pode falar nada.

- É um mal necessário.

- Talvez Miro tenha razão. – disse uma voz feminina.

Viraram para onde vinha a voz. Era Atena. Trataram logo de ajoelhar, mas só Zeus pode imaginar o sacrifício que foi.

- Não vou dá conta de levantar. – disse baixinho Aioria a Deba.

- Nem eu... tudo dói.

- Podem ficar de pé. – sorriu a deusa. – formalidades só no templo.

- Obrigado Atena. – Miro apoiou-se em Kamus para levantar, quase derrubando-o.

- Miro!

- Obrigado pelo ajuda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena? – indagou Saga, quase fuzilando o irmão pelo apoio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena? – Kanon a olhava preocupado, apoiado em Saga.

- Não. Só vim informar algo a Aldebaran.

- A mim?

- É sobre o que me pediu. Está liberado.

- Sério? – o rosto iluminou. – vou poder ir mesmo?

- Claro. Amanha tirem o dia de folga, podem sair do santuário se quiserem.

Olharam um para o outro sem entender. Atena quase não fazia isso.

- Liberados?

- Sim. Aldebaran depois vá ao templo para acertamos os detalhes.

- Com prazer. Obrigado Atena.

--FIM FLASHBACK--

- Você? Por quê? – olharam para ele.

- Quais suas intenções touro. – Kanon o olhava fixamente. – onde está pensando em ir?

- É dia das mães! E vou para o Brasil ver a minha. Por isso.

- Ah é... – murmurou Miro. – amanha é o segundo domingo...

- Embarco essa noite. Mal posso esperar para vê-la e mostrar todos os presentes acumulados por todos esses anos. – disse todo convencido.

Ninguém disse nada, a maioria absorvida em seus próprios pensamentos. Não sabiam muito da história um do outro, mas sabiam que o único que tinha mãe viva era o taurino.

- Desculpe. – pediu, ao notar a mancada que tinha dado.

- Tudo bem Deba. – Afrodite brincava com uma rosa. – tem que aproveitar essa chance. – deu um suspiro. – fico feliz que possa ir vê-la.

- Obrigado.

- Leve algumas rosas, ela vai gostar. A minha mãe sempre gostou e olha que eram roubadas do jardim de casa. – esboçou um sorriso. – o jardineiro ficava uma fera.

- E onde ela está? – indagou o brasileiro.

- Estocolmo. Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro quando eu tinha cinco anos.

- Acidente?

- Sim Aioria. Viajávamos num dia de chuva, o carro caiu numa ribanceira e só eu sobrevivi.

- Sinto muito, não sabia. – disse.

- Acho que nunca contamos sobre nossa vida anterior ao santuário. – disse Dohko.

Olharam um para os outros.

- Estávamos tão envolvidos em batalhas que esse lado nosso ficou em segundo plano. – disse Saga. – sempre foi Atena em primeiro lugar.

- É. – confirmou o pisciano. – não sabem nem meu nome verdadeiro.

- Não é Afrodite? – indagou Miro com a boca cheia de batata.

- Claro que não seu tonto. Afrodite por que considero a deusa minha guardiã. Meu nome é Gustav Kiergaarg.

- Sempre pensei que fosse Afrodite...

- E você pensa? – sorriu MM.

- Fique calado. – sentou num canto.

- E qual era o nome da sua mãe?

- Ela se chamava Marie, Mu. E você Deba? Tem só sua mãe?

- Ela e uma irmã mais nova. Meu pai morreu quando eu era pequeno, nem lembro muito dele. Minha mãe se chama Margarida. – olhou para Aioria. – e a sua história?

- Perdemos nossos pais muito pequenos, não tenho muitas lembranças.

- Desde então formos criados num orfanato, até virmos para cá. Minha mãe chamava se Elena.

- Nossa história é mais ou menos igual. – disse Kanon. – nossa mãe morreu no parto, fomos criados por nosso pai e avós, anos mais tarde, ele morreu.

- Ficamos morando certo tempo com nossos avôs ate vir para cá. – completou Saga. – Athina Milyes.

- Depois de vir para cá perdi o contato... – disse Dohko. – tinha mais dois irmãos. Minha mãe se chamava Ling.

- Meus pais se separaram, quando eu tinha cinco anos. – Shura afundou no sofá. – o velho fugiu com outra e nos deixou. Minha mãe ficou doente e morreu. Fui para um orfanato ate vir para cá. – disse frio. – minha mãe se chamava Constança.

- E seu pai ele...? – indagou Dite.

- Não sei o que aconteceu com ele. – cruzou os braços. – não faz falta.

Ficaram em silencio. Então não era só Aldebaran que era órfão de tudo.

- Será que até nisso, tem que me copiar? – desdenhou o canceriano.

- Como assim?

- Meu pai é um idiota, foi por causa dele que minha mãe morreu. Matou-a aos pouquinhos. Não suportou os mandos e desmandos daquele italiano gordo. Família detestável. – afundou no sofá. - Minha mãe era uma santa. Catarina Romanelli.

- Ele está vivo?

- Vaso ruim não quebra, eu não estou aqui? E você ô quinta essência. – olhou para Shaka. – abra seu coração. – ironizou.

Shaka continuou calado, o pensamento estava longe, para ser mais exato na Índia. Ouvia as historias e pensava sobre a sua.

- O que foi Shaka? – indagou Mu.

- Nada. – abriu os olhos. – eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Os dourados olharam entre si. Ficaram curiosos a cerca da vida do virginiano, mas aceitariam sua vontade.

- Perdi meus pais quando era pequeno. – Kamus disse frio. – só. – não era só, havia mais coisas, mas ele nunca falaria sobre isso.

Estranharam o fato dele ter dito algo.

- Mu?

- Filho dos últimos lemurianos. Sei que meus pais participaram da guerra santa de 1743, mas nada mais. _**(n/a: isso o que ele pensa em ser verdade)**_

- Não sabe de mais nada?

- Não. Sempre desconfiei que o mestre saiba de alguma coisa, mas ele nunca me contou e eu nunca perguntei.

- Por quê?

- Se eu não sei deve haver algum motivo.

Miro estava num canto, apenas escutando, até que levantou.

- Flashback acabou, todo mundo para sua casa, principalmente você Deba, que precisa se preparar. Boa noite senhores.

- Está nos expulsando? – Kanon o olhou. – a casa é do Shura.

- Alem do mais não ouvimos a sua historia. – disse o leonino.

- Não a nada a ser contato. – disse ríspido. – boa noite.

- Para de fazer o tipo: menino revoltado. – disse MM. – ou o problemático ou o sensível. Já tem pessoas donas desses títulos.

- Cala a boca. Se você é o problemático, problema seu.

- Não precisa apelar Miro. – disse Aiolos. – se até o Kamus falou. Alem do mais, nossas historias são iguais.

- Não são iguais. – disse frio. – ficaram abandonados porque seus pais morreram. Pelo menos passaram um tempo com eles. Se separaram, foi por motivo de força maior. Ate mesmo o Mu, que não sabe o que aconteceu. Ate o Shaka!

O virginiano o olhou.

- Nossa Miro, não precisa ficar assim.

- Então não me amolem! – saiu pisando duro.

Ficaram surpresos pela reação dele.

- O que deu nele?

- Talvez ele não queira falar sobre isso. – Shaka levantou. – boa viagem Aldebaran. Boa noite a todos.

Saiu.

- Se eu soubesse que iria ficar esse clima, tinha ficado calado. – disse o taurino.

- Não se sinta culpado. – Mu levantou. – não deveria ir arrumar suas coisas?

- Sim.

- Te ajudo.

- Nós também já vamos. – disse Aioria puxando o irmão. – boa noite.

Aos poucos cada um retirou-se para suas respectivas casas.

--xxxx--

_Continua..._

_Esse dia das mães promete. Como eu disse no começo era para ser um oneshot, mas tive algumas idéias e há muito tempo estava querendo escrever fics sobre o passado dos dourados. Vou aproveitar algumas outras idéias de fics que queria fazer e juntar numa só. Alguns passados vão aparecer na fic "Caminhos", mas de maneira restrita. Até o próximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2: O passado volta a tona

Capitulo 2: O passado volta a tona

**Capitulo 2: ****O passado volta a tona**

**Tenshi – Obrigada pela review.**

**--**

_**Obs: Estou levando em consideração que o dia das mães no mundo inteiro seja na mesma data: 2º domingo do mês de maio. Mas as datas são variáveis dependendo do país.**_

_**Obs2: essa fic terá muitos flashbacks então para não ter que escrever toda hora, vou abreviar. FLASHBACK -- FB e FIM FLASHBACK -- FFB.**_

_**Saga – Poço de preguiça ¬ ¬**_

**--xxxxx--**

**--Miro Pakos--**

O escorpião descia a passos lentos. Aldebaran tinha sido muito inconveniente ao vir com aquele assunto de dia das mães. Era uma data como outra qualquer, afinal todos os dias eram iguais. Entrou em casa acendendo as luzes. Casa, sua casa. Olhando ao redor, reparou nos movéis, nos vários eletrodomésticos que tinha, não era luxuoso, mas tinha um certo conforto, principalmente para alguém que nunca tivera nada.

- Estou muito bem assim. – disse.

O silencio voltou a imperar. Uma casa enorme para uma única pessoa.

- Só para mim. – tentou sorrir. – que o Deba não consiga viajar! – exclamou chutando os pufes, para em seguida tampar a boca com as mãos. – "já estou dizendo asneiras... Aldebaran não tem nada haver com a minha vida."

Foi para o quarto, estava cansado.

**--Kamyu Saunierre--**

- "Perdi meus pais quando era pequeno." – lembrou do que tinha dito. – não quero me lembrar disso. – murmurou ao entrar em casa.

Como Miro, sentiu a casa grande demais para ele. Estava tudo num profundo silencio que começou a ficar incomodado.

Sentou no sofá, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás.

- Há exatos quatorze anos... – sua mente viajou para o passado. Dois rostos infantis apareceram. – Henry... Antonietta... como devem está hoje?

**--Dohko Hian--**

Dohko já estava há muito tempo parado em frente a uma moldura com dizeres chineses. Sua mente viajava...

- "Que saudades tenho daquele tempo...tempo que não voltará mais..."

**--Shaka Hadijahh--**

O virginiano entrou apressado em casa, estava atrasado para sua meditação da noite e não poderia perder tempo com frivolidade. Passou a mão no rosário rumando para a sala das arvores gêmeas.

Sentou na sua tradicional postura e pôs se a meditar. Mas não conseguiu...

A conversa tida minutos atrás não saia da mente. Todos tinham histórias tristes e ele? Teria uma historia?

Sempre se vangloriou por ser o homem mais próximo de deus, detentor de sabedoria que muitos não podiam ter. Desde pequeno ouvia a voz de Buda orientando-o, mostrando qual caminho a seguir. E naquela hora...

- "Qual a sua história Shaka?"

Os anos de sabedoria não serviram para nada, as longas conversas com Buda não valiam nada, ser o primeiro a conseguir o arayashiki era nada, pois não conseguia responder a esta simples pergunta.

- Qual é a minha história? – abriu os olhos. – o que há por trás de Shaka Hadijahh?

**--Gustav Kiergaarg--**

Afrodite colhia algumas rosas para Aldebaran. A mãe dele certamente ficaria muito feliz ao recebê-las.

- Minha mãe também... – pensou por um momento. Se Atena tinha liberado porque não ir ate Estocolmo? – faz tanto tempo...

Ponderou. As chances eram remotas, mas e se encontrasse aquela mulher que tanto o odiava...

- Melhor não ir. – olhou para as rosas na mão. – mas minha mãe merece. E se eu a encontrar nem saberei quem é.

**-- Shura Martinez--**

O capricorniano juntava a bagunça deixada pelo estressado escorpião.

- Não sei por que ficou daquele jeito. O pai canalha é o meu.

Shura detestava falar, se quer lembrar da existência dele. Desde que fora para o santuário perdeu qualquer contato. Alias desde a morte da mãe nunca mais o viu.

- Que continue assim. – disse indo para o quarto.

**--Aldebaran Ferreira--**

Deba sorria de orelha a orelha, depois de anos encontraria sua família. Estava tão ansioso que parecia que ia para uma batalha. Arrumou suas coisas e foi correndo para o templo de Atena.

- Deve ser para me dá as passagens. Brasil aí vou eu!

**--Mu--**

A casa era bem vazia sem a presença de Kiki. Pensou ao entrar.

Tinha algumas armaduras para consertar e como teria o dia de folga iria aproveitar para descansar. Pegando seus instrumentos rumou para lá. A noite estava agradável e sem sono num instante terminaria sua tarefa.

Colocou a armadura de touro a frente.

- Como ele consegue fazer isso. – riu. A armadura estava toda rachada. – e nem estamos em guerra. Aldebaran...

Sorriu, nunca o vira tão empolgado, mas tinha seus méritos. Rever a família depois de tanto tempo tinha que ser comemorado.

- Família... – murmurou. – família... – pensou em si. Nunca se perguntara sobre seu passado, nem para Shion que fora seu mestre. – como eram meus pais?

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Atena olhava estática para a tela do computador.

- Como vou dizer isso a ele?

Tirando do seu estado, ouviu a porta bater.

- Entre.

- Boa noite Atena. – disse o taurino polidamente.

- Boa noite Aldebaran. Sente-se.

- Obrigado. Disse que queria me ver. É sobre a viagem?

- É... – murmurou. Deba notou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente sim. Devido alguns problemas técnicos a companhia suspendeu alguns vôos que iriam para o Brasil. Por tempo indeterminado.

A expressão de Deba era de perplexidade.

- Somente os bilhetes comprados a mais de um mês tem garantia de vôo. O seu foi comprado essa semana... tentei em outras companhias, mas está tudo lotado. O jato da fundação está para a manutenção... eu sinto muito Aldebaran.

- Sem problema! – exclamou sorrindo. – sei como são as coisas, imprevistos acontecem! Na próxima eu vou. – levantou. – obrigado mesmo assim Atena.

- Aldebaran...

- Boa noite.

Saiu com o rosto ainda sorridente, mas lembrando que não veria mais sua mãe, seu rosto foi entristecendo.

- Droga... – murmurou na porta do templo.

O taurino descia mergulhado nas expectativas perdidas quando foi interrompido por Afrodite.

- Aqui está. Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai adorar. – estendeu o buquê.

- Obrigado Dite, mas eu não vou mais.

- Não?! Por quê?

- Houve um problema com o vôo. Sem previsão para ir ao Brasil.

- Sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

- Eu sei. – tocou no ombro dele. – boa noite.

- Boa...

Afrodite ficou na porta olhando-o ate ele desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Coitado...

Deba passou por todas as casas sem querer ser percebido. Chegando a sua sentou no sofá. Fitou o chão, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Desviou o olhar deparando com a bandeira do Brasil pendurada na parede. Ficou por um bom tempo encarando-a.

- Que droga, não vou comer pão de queijo da avó!

- Homem de deus ainda está com essa roupa? – indagou Aioria aparecendo junto com o irmão.

- Vai se atrasar.

- Eu não vou mais.

- Como?

- Por quê?

- Sem vôo. Só Zeus sabe quando.

- Nossa... – Aioria sentou ao lado dele. – que pena.

- É... fazer o que? Mais um presente acumulado.

- Aldebaran, vim para te acompanhar... – Mu parou de dizer ao vê-lo com uma cara de desolação. – o que aconteceu?

- Ele não vai mais. – disse Aiolos. – cancelaram o vôo.

- Sério?

- É Mu. Atena acabou de me dizer isso.

- Sinto muito.

- Pare de falar desse jeito. Está parecendo que alguém morreu. – Deba levantou. – na próxima oportunidade eu vou.

- Quer sair conosco amanha? – indagou o leão tentando desviar o assunto. – vamos dá umas voltas pela cidade.

- Quero.

- Mu vai também. – disse Aiolos.

- Vou?

- Lógico. Vai ficar fazendo o quê aqui?

O ariano pensou por um momento.

- Está bem.

- Combinado. Amanha as nove, na primeira casa.

- Combinadíssimo. – disse o taurino já animado. – vai só nós?

- É. – Aioria cruzou os braços. – não vou levar esse povo baderneiro comigo. Não quero passar vergonha.

- Deixa eles escutarem.

- Só vão saber se contar. Vamos indo, porque amanha teremos um longo dia. – Aiolos espreguiçava. – ate amanha Mu, Deba.

- Até. – responderam os dois.

Com um sorriso estampado no rosto o dono da casa sentou.

- O que vou comprar para minha mãe?

- Ficou chateado não ficou? – o ariano sentou ao lado dele.

- Fiquei. Queria muito ir, mas não podia ficar bravo. Atena fez o que pode.

- Oportunidade não vai faltar.

- Sim.

- Aldebaran...

- Sim?

- Desculpe eu perguntar... – Mu hesitou. – mas... como é sua mãe?

Deba o olhou surpreso. Não era típico do amigo, hesitação eu perguntar algo.

- Ora...- coçou a cabeça. – morena, olhos e cabelos pretos, bem mais baixa que eu e um amor de pessoa. Se sou o que sou hoje devo tudo a ela.

- Posso imaginar...

- Por quê?

- Por nada...

- Como não? Te conheço. Desembuça Áries.

- É que depois daquela conversa fiquei imaginando como seria a minha.

- Sério que não sabe nada sobre ela?

- Sim. Não me lembro do rosto dela, alias não lembro de nada.

- Por que não perguntou ao Shion?

- Não sei... sempre estivemos tão envolvido em batalhas e treinos que nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar.

- Ou não teve coragem de perguntar?

Foi a vez de Mu ficar surpreso.

- Você me conhece mesmo. – sorriu.

- Começamos a treinar juntos, praticamente quinze anos. Já deu para perceber como você é. – sorriu de volta.

- Tem razão. Acho que nunca tive essa coragem.

- Por quê?

- Medo de não ter nada a ser encontrado. – sorriu. – teremos um longo dia amanha. Melhor descansarmos. – levantou.

- Mu.

- Obrigado por me ouvir. – deu as costas. – boa noite. – acenou já na porta.

Aldebaran tentou impedi-lo, mas ele já fora. Olhou para a bandeira. Mesmo sem vê-la sabia onde poderia encontrá-la, toda vez que fosse ao Brasil, a senhora Margarida estaria lhe esperando e o Mu?

- "Medo de não ter nada a ser encontrado." – lembrou das palavras dele.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uma brisa suave indicava o nascimento de um novo dia. Atena já estava de pé na companhia do pisciano.

- Faça uma boa viagem Afrodite.

- Obrigado Atena. É só uma pena Aldebaran não ter embarcado.

- Fiquei com dó dele. Estava tão animado com a viagem. – caminhou ate a janela. – fiz o possível, mas tem certos assuntos que nem a deusa Atena consegue intervir. – fitava o céu azul.

- Sim. Se me der licença.

- Boa viagem. – o olhou sorrindo.

Afrodite reverenciou e saiu.

Desde a conversa na noite anterior estava pensando se seria prudente ir ate Estocolmo. Aquela cidade lhe trazia péssimas recordações e mesmo tendo enfrentado duras batalhas tinha receio de voltar lá. É só uma cidade, dizia a si diversas vezes, mas em todas a voz não saia com convicção.

- Devo fazer isso por minha mãe. – disse entrando em sua casa.

Pegou alguns objetos e desceu rumo a entrada do santuário. Pegaria um trem rumo a sua cidade de natal e não poderia atrasar-se.

No trajeto encontrou com Kamus nas escadarias.

- Bom dia Kamus.

- Bom dia. – respondeu no seu habitual tom frio. – vai sair? – indagou ao vê-lo arrumado.

- Resolvi dar ouvidos ao taurino.

Kamus o olhou confuso.

- Vou para Suécia, no tumulo dos meus pais. Até mais tarde. – desceu acenando.

- Até.

Kamus o acompanhou com os olhos ate vê-lo sumir na próxima casa. Pensava que tudo aquilo era bobagem, que o passado deveria ficar no passado. Eram guerreiros e como tais deveriam viver só para isso, mas...

- Heureux jour dês mères... – murmurou. _**(n/a: Feliz dia das mães em francês.)**_

--FB--

- Abra logo mamãe!

- Tenha calma Antonietta. – sorriu uma jovem senhora.

- Fui eu que escolhi! – disse a criança de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Mas fui eu que comprei.

- Mas foi o Kamyu que deu o dinheiro, Henry. – rebateu.

- Nós todos contribuímos. – disse o irmão mais velho. De olhos e azuis extremamente azuis ao contrario do irmão do meio que também era loiro de olhos azuis.

- Agradeço a todos. – disse a mulher. – muito obrigada.

- Feliz dia das mães! – exclamaram os três em coro.

--FFB--

- Droga. – Kamus cerrou o punho. – droga de lembranças.

Afrodite continuou sua caminhada parando dessa em vez em Capricórnio. Seu morador estava deitado no sofá vendo TV.

- Vai sair peixinho? – indagou para provocá-lo.

- Vou chifrudo. – rebateu.

- Não precisa me chamar assim! – o olhou. – ta indo onde?

- Suécia.

- Para que?

- Visitar alguém.

Shura o olhou curioso.

- Minha mãe.

- Ah...boa viagem. – voltou a sentar.

- Obrigado.

Saiu.

Shura voltou a prestar atenção na programação, ou pelo menos tentou.

--FB--

- Ela vai gostar mesmo padre?

- Claro Shura. Tua madre adora rosas. Olha ela lá.

Shura olhou para onde seu pai apontava. Sua mãe estava na porta de casa cuidando do jardim.

- Vá entregá-la. – disse no ouvido do garoto.

Shura lhe sorriu e segurando o buquê correu até a mãe que o recebeu de braços abertos.

--FFB--

- Ele acabou com as nossas vidas. – disse mudando de canal.

O pisciano passou por Sagitário não encontrando seu morador. Em Escorpião nem se preocupou, certamente Miro ainda dormia. Estava certo.

Em libra encontrou com Dohko na entrada.

- Bom dia Dohko.

- Bom dia Afrodite. Vai sair?

- Sim. Vou viajar para Estocolmo.

- Boa viagem.

- Obrigado.

Passou direto por Virgem, Leão, Câncer, Gêmeos e Touro.

- Que estranho... – disse chegando em Áries. – para onde foi todo mundo?

- Bom dia peixinho! – cumprimentou Aioria.

- Bom dia leãozinho. É alguma reunião? – indagou ao ver Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran e Mu.

- Não, estamos de saída. – disse Saga. – vamos Kanon estamos atrasados.

- Ate mais. – o outro acenou.

- E vocês?

- Vamos a cidade nos divertir. – disse Aiolos. – quer ir?

- Obrigado, mas tenho outro compromisso. Estou indo viajar.

- Para onde?

- Suécia.

- Você tem sorte de nascer aqui perto. – disse Deba. – nem precisa de avião.

- Aposto que depois Atena vai recompensá-lo com uma viagem de um mês.

- Seria ótimo.

- Bom já vou indo. Ate mais tarde.

- Boa viagem.

- O que ele vai fazer na Suécia? – indagou o leonino.

- Ver a mãe dele. – disse Deba vendo-o sumir no horizonte. – vamos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Saga e Kanon Milyes**

Saga lia o jornal, chegara cedo na estação e teriam que esperar por vinte minutos o trem que partiria para Khalki. Kanon tinha sumido das vistas dele.

- "Se me fizer perder esse trem eu o mato." – pensou.

- Cheguei.

- Onde estava? – indagou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Comprar suprimentos. É uma viagem de uma hora e vou ficar com fome.

- Só pensa em comer. – ergueu os olhos. – flores?

- Não penso só em comida. – sorriu carregando um vaso de azaléia. – são para a mamãe. – sentou ao lado. – lembra quando o pai disse que essas eram as flores predileta dela?

- Lembro... Kanon.

- Sim?

- Vamos encontrar alguma coisa?

- Como assim?

- Faz anos que não vamos a Khalki, a cidade deve está diferente.

- Só perguntar onde é o cemitério.

- Não é isso. – Saga encostou no encosto do banco. – por que ficamos tanto tempo sem ir lá? Na morte dos nossos avós nem fomos.

- Estávamos treinando.

- E o treino era tão importante a ponto de nem irmos nem no enterro deles? A ponto de nem nos dia das mães irmos ao cemitério?

- Mamãe sempre esteve conosco. Não precisávamos de ir até lá. Isso tudo é ritual.

- Então por que estamos indo agora?

Kanon o olhou.

- Não sei Saga. – levantou. – olha o trem chegou, vamos entrar logo.

Pegou as sacolas dirigindo para o trem. Saga dobrou o jornal e o seguiu.

O trem seguia silencioso pelas montanhas da Grécia central, o cenário era lindíssimo, contemplado por moradores locais e muitos estrangeiros. Kanon, que sempre gostou de viajar na janela, observava o paisagem.

- Há quantos anos não fazíamos esse trajeto? – perguntou para o irmão, mas sem tirar os olhos da janela.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Saga lia o jornal.

- Tanto tempo assim?

- Vinte e dois anos.

Kanon engoliu a seco. Praticamente uma vida inteira. Encostou no banco passando a fitar as flores na mão.

- Como seria se ela não tivesse morrido?

Saga parou de ler. Dobrou o jornal, colocando-o na área reservada.

- Tínhamos virado cavaleiros de Atena. Era o nosso destino. Com ou sem ela.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas...?

- Nunca imaginou a nossa vida como garotos normais? Ir para a escola, brincar na rua, jantar ao redor da mesa com a família reunida?

- Já Kanon.

- E é por isso que estamos indo agora? Imaginar como estaríamos hoje se tivéssemos uma vida normal?

Saga fitou a paisagem, apesar dos anos a vegetação continuava a mesma. Mas era só a vegetação, nada era como há vinte e dois anos atrás. Tudo tinha mudado e nem tinha percebido o quanto.

- Acho que queremos recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Não há o que recuperar. Estão todos mortos. – olhou.

- Pelo menos agora estamos tentando. – disse. – ao menos a memória.

Kanon voltou a fitar a paisagem.

- Talvez...

Cerca de meia hora desembarcavam na estação de Khalki. Ficaram impressionados, a cidade tinha mudado completamente.

- Não sei andar mais aqui. – disse Kanon.

- Só perguntar.

Pediram informações e pegando um táxi seguiram para o cemitério local.

Na porta haviam varias pessoas entrando e saindo, barracas vendendo flores e velas.

- Como aqui mudou... – murmurou Kanon.

- Muito.

- Você se lembra onde era?

Saga fitou o portão de entrada. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de resgatar as lembranças. Como se apenas esperando o momento certo, toda a sua vida até os oito anos veio lhe na mente.

--FB--

- Que caminhada. – disse um senhor, esticando o corpo.

- Já está cansado vovô? – indagou um menino.

- Eu não tenho mais a sua idade Kanon. – brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Não devia sair correndo na frente. – disse um garoto igualzinho a ele dando a mão a uma senhora.

- Vocês andam muito devagar. – cruzou os braços.

- Rápido ou devagar chegamos. – disse a senhora. – obrigada por levar a sacola Saga.

- De nada vovó.

- Puxa saco.

- Preguiçoso.

- Puxa saco.

- Preguiçoso.

- Pare vocês dois. – disse a senhora de forma enérgica. – estamos num lugar de respeito, não para ficarem discutindo, alem do mais, seus pais estão te vendo. Comportem-se.

- Desculpe vovó. – disseram juntos.

- Estão desculpados. – sorriu, achava graça quando eles falavam ao mesmo tempo. – vamos entrar.

--FFB--

- Vamos.

Kanon o seguiu silencioso. Caminhavam virando ora a esquerda ora a direita, em determinados locais Saga parava como se tentando recordar o caminho.

Depois de cinco minutos chegaram aos limites do cemitério.

- Era por aqui.

- Aqui?

- Sim. Lembro que tinha uma arvore aqui, ficava debaixo dela.

- Tiraram a arvore Saga. – comentou o irmão. – afinal vinte e dois anos.

Ignorou o comentário. Olhava ao redor, tudo estava muito diferente, havia muitas lapides e se lembrava que a da mãe era uma sepultura mais simples. Kanon saiu de perto do irmão, não adiantava procurar, havia passado tanto tempo que poderiam ter removido a lapide ou outra coisa.

- "Devíamos ter sido mais gratos." – pensou.

Caminhava distraído apenas lendo os nomes que eram visíveis, passou por um que só podia-se ler parte do primeiro nome por causa da ferrugem do aço.

- Será que...

Aproximou, ajoelhando ao lado da cova, passou a mão pela placa para retirar o sujo.

- O nome... – sussurrou... " Athina Milyes, Nikos Milyes, Katina Milyes, Konstantinos Milyes" Saga! Saga!

Escutando a voz do irmão, correu até ele.

- O que foi?

- Achei. – apontou para a placa.

Saga a olhou por instantes. Não só os pais estavam ali como também os avós.

- Está tão descuidado. – Kanon colocou as flores perto da cruz. – erramos feio.

O outro geminiano não disse nada. Novamente todas as suas lembranças vieram a tona. Kanon procurou por um lugar para sentar, passando a fitar o local.

Ficaram em silencio, cada um mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos.

- Ainda lembra da oração que a avó nos ensinou? – Kanon não o olhou.

- Você lembra? – indagou surpreso.

- Partes. Senta aí, não custa agradá-la um pouco. Já que fugíamos da igreja.

Saga sorriu. A avó era uma pessoa religiosa e fazia questão que eles a seguissem. Ele sentou ao lado do irmão e baixinho começaram a rezar.

**Giovanni Romanelli**

Mask tinha saído cedo do santuário, já que tinha o dia livre resolveu passear pela cidade. Aquele papo todo de Aldebaran só havia deixado irritado. Não gostava de lembrar de seu passado e nem que seu pai ainda continuava vivo.

- Maledito. – cerrou o punho.

Vagou sem rumo por horas, ate que inconsciente foi levado para um lugar.

Os olhos azuis ergueram em direção ao céu, deparando com uma cruz.

-- FB--

- Gio, não vou chamar de novo!

- Eu não quero ir! – um garoto segurava o pé da mesa com toda força.

- Estamos atrasados para missa!

- Não quero ir... aquela cara não para de falar!

- Ao respeito com o padre!

- Não vou!

- Ah vai sim. Se não for vai ficar de castigo um mês! Sem por os pés fora de casa!

- Não me importo. – sorriu. – chantagens não funcionam comigo.

- Vai ter que ir todos os dias com seu pai para o escritório. – disse séria, mas queria sorrir. Sabia que o filho detestava ir para o escritório com o pai.

- Não vale! – soltou da mesa. – golpe baixo.

- Não reclama. – sorriu.

- Se ele demorar eu vou embora.

- Vai deixar sua mãe voltar sozinha para casa?

Giovanni a olhou.

- Não. Vamos logo.

A mulher o abraçou.

- Fica lindo emburrado. – brincou com os cabelos dele. – nunca se esqueça que a mamãe te ama. – deu lhe um beijo na face.

- Para mãe! Isso é coisa de maricas. – limpava a bochecha.

--FFB--

- "Também te amo." – pensou sorrindo.

MM deu as costas, caminhou alguns passos, mas parou. Nunca ligou para religião, só ia a missa porque a mãe o obrigava ou porque queria agradá-la, mas não tinha a menor paciência para ouvir os sermões. Sempre dormia nessa parte. Mesmo depois de receber a armadura, nas poucas vezes que ia em casa, se fosse no domingo... era inevitável... lá esta MM sentando num banco da igreja.

O canceriano voltou o olhar para o local. Torcendo o nariz entrou. Aquele lugar era santo de mais para ele. Sentou no ultimo banco.

- "Só porque é para a senhora... _Pater noster, qui es in caelis_..." – começou a rezar o Pai-nosso em latim. Catarina sempre quis que ele aprendesse as orações em latim, mas o gênio do filho era difícil e ele nunca falou uma oração completa nessa língua. Mesmo a contra gosto ele acabou aprendendo, mas nunca revelou isso a ela.

**Aiolos e Aioria Kratos**

Os quatro amigos divertiam na área de jogos de um shopping. Aioria e Deba travavam uma verdadeira batalha no jogo de futebol. Aiolos e Mu disputavam uma partida de tênis.

- Atena bem que podia colocar umas maquinas dessas no santuário. – disse Aioria procurando o melhor ataque.

- Mesmo se ela deixasse o mestre não ia permitir. Goollll!! – gritou empolgado. – 3 x 0 !!

- Não vale me pegou distraído!

- Você que é ruim mesmo. A seleção brasileira vai ganhar de lavada.

- O jogo ainda não acabou.

- Só milagre para você ganhar. – sorriu.

Na partida de tênis...

- Parabéns pela vitória Aiolos.

- Por pouco você não empatou.

- Esses jogos são interessantes.

Sentaram num banco próximo, de onde podiam ver a "pequena" discussão.

- Esses dois parecem crianças. – Aiolos esticava os braços.

- Parecem ou são?

- Concordo. São.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- Foi uma pena Deba não ir para o Brasil. – Aiolos apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco.

- Foi pena mesmo. Ainda bem que ele aceitou o convite de vocês. Ficar naquele santuário não faria bem para ele.

- E os outros?

- Kamus, Miro, Shura, Shaka e Dohko ficaram. MM sumiu logo de manha.

- Aquela cara é esquisito. A mãe dele deve ter sido mesmo uma santa para agüentá-lo.

- É... – murmurou pensativo. – Aiolos.

- Diga.

- Como era a sua? – o olhou.

- A minha...?

- Mãe.

- Bom...ela tinha o cabelo da cor do Aioria... eram cumpridos, os olhos castanhos. Muito carinhosa. Ela morreu quando o Oria tinha um ano. O meu pai foi logo em seguida. Por quê?

- Por nada. – respondeu rápido. – é melhor irmos separar aqueles dois.

Aiolos olhou para onde Mu apontava. Aioria e Deba batiam boca.

- São duas crianças... – suspirou.

Depois de muito "revanche", " nunca vai ganhar de mim", "você trapaceou" o animo dos dois cavaleiros voltaram ao normal. Continuaram o passeio dessa vez no centro da cidade. Deba conversava com Mu, Aioria seguia na frente em busca de um lugar para comerem enquanto Aiolos apreciava a paisagem. O sagitariano seguia lentamente quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Passava ao lado de uma floricultura, na porta dezenas de tulipas estavam expostas. Parou passando a contemplá-las.

- Achei uma lanchonete. – Aioria aproximou. – parece que é um bom lugar. – fitou o irmão. – Aiolos? Aiolos? – não obteve resposta. – Terra chamando Aiolos. Responda.

- O que foi?

- Não me respondeu. Esta feito bobo olhando para essa loja.

- Por que pararam? – Deba e Mu aproximaram.

- Deve ter visto alguma mulher bonita. – Aioria olhava para dentro da loja.

- Opa também quero ver. – Deba empolgou.

- Não é nada disso. – disse Aiolos. – estou olhando as flores.

- Hum... – murmurou o leão. – deve ser para alguma mulher...

- Era a favorita da mamãe. – disse. – ela adorava tulipas.

Aioria fitou as flores. As lembranças que tinha dos pais eram mininas. Tinha apenas um ano quando eles morreram.

- Aioria. – Aiolos o olhou.

- Vamos sim. – ele entendera o olhar do irmão.

- Vamos todos. – disse Deba sorrindo.

Aioria e Aiolos eram de Athenas mesmo, o que facilitou o encontro com o passado. O cemitério estava repleto de pessoas, apesar dos anos sem ir até lá, Aiolos sabia exatamente o lugar onde estavam enterrados. O taurino e o ariano os seguiram ate certo ponto, preferindo esperá-los.

Tendo cada um, um ramalhete, pararam em frente a sepultura.

- Queria ter mais lembranças. – disse Aioria. – você viveu mais tempo com eles.

- Foi amado tanto quanto eu. – ajoelhando colocou o ramalhete sobre a placa com o nome.

- É...

--FB--

- Já vou servir o jantar. – uma mulher colocava o restante dos pratos na mesa.

- Estou com muita fome. – disse um homem sentando-se a mesa. – cadê os meninos?

- Fazendo bagunça no quarto. Aiolos, trás seu irmão. Vamos jantar.

Mal acabou de falar e um bebê surgiu na porta correndo e rindo.

- Conde, conde. _(n/a: tradução: esconde, esconde)_ – o menininho escondeu em meio às pernas da mulher.

- Aiolos.. fazendo seu irmão correr.

- Eu vou pegar, eu vou pegar.

Escutando a voz de Aiolos o menininho, Aioria, agarrou ainda mais nas pernas escondendo o rostinho.

- Onde está o Oria... – Aiolos apareceu na porta, fingindo não o vê. – Oria...

Aioria ria baixinho.

- Eu escutei um riso.

Fingiu procurá-lo por toda a sala, ate que parou atrás da mulher.

- Achei! – disse pegando-o no colo.

Aioria não parava de rir.

- Achei. Achei. – fazia cosquinhas nele.

- Aiolos desse jeito ele vai soluçar. – a mulher também ria.

- Eu paro. – o sagitariano o colocou no chão.

- Vocês dois parem de arte e vamos jantar. – disse o homem. – vamos ao parque.

- Serio? – Aiolos comemorou.

- Sim.

- Paque. Paque. _**(tradução: parque)**_

- Vamos todos ao parque.

--FFB--

Aiolos deu um sorriso.

- Olos.

Ele virou.

- Conde, conde. – Aioria tampou os olhos com as mãos.

- Achei... – brincou com os cabelos dele. – Oria.

Mu olhava as pessoas depositando as flores nos túmulos. Deba o fitava. Desde a conversa da noite anterior, notou o diferente. Parecia que essa data tinha mexido com ele.

- Por que não procura suas raízes? – Deba tocou no ombro dele, fazendo-o despertar.

- Eu tenho medo. – disse fitando duas crianças que brincavam entre os túmulos.

Deba ficou surpreso.

- É estranho não é? Numa batalha não tenho medo de morrer, mas ao pensar no meu passado...

- Amigos são para isso. Se um dia quiser descobrir conte comigo.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos rapazes? – Aioria e Aiolos aproximavam.

- Vamos.

--

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3: O passado volta a tona I

A-geminiana – Obrigada pelo elogio, prometo não escrever um vale de lagrimas rrs

**A-geminiana** – Obrigada pelo elogio, prometo não escrever um vale de lagrimas rrs. Infelizmente Deba não pode viajar, mas surpresas o aguardam, quanto ao Mu... seu passado é surpreendente.

**Tenshi** – Fico feliz que esteja gostando obrigada!

_**Capitulo 3:**__**O passado volta à tona I**_

**--Gustav Kiergaarg--**

Seguia mergulhado em suas lembranças, depois de tantos anos, voltaria a sua terra natal. Era pouco mais de meio dia quando desembarcou na estação central de Estocolmo. Colocando óculos escuros pegou um táxi rumo ao cemitério. Durante o trajeto relembrava de sua infância, dos passeios com os pais e até de sua avó. Pediu ao motorista que parasse algumas quadras, pois queria sentir os ares da cidade. Andava lentamente, tudo havia mudado muito, assim como ele. Não era o mesmo Gustav que fugira a cerca de 14 anos. Parou na porta, o trafico de pessoas era intenso. Comprou um ramalhete de rosas brancas e entrou. Sua mente sabia exatamente aonde ir: um jazido de mármore branco cravejado de rosas em alto relevo.

Afrodite olhou fixamente para as fotos expostas. Tirou os óculos, para ver mais nítido a foto de um jovem casal. Os olhos ficaram marejados, tentou resistir, mas visitar aquele lugar...

- "Me perdoem... – derramou uma lagrima. – se soubesse que isso aconteceria... eu..."

O pisciano aproximou tocando a parte superior do jazido, depois pegou as rosas e depositou ao lado da foto da mãe.

Permaneceu por certo tempo.

Voltava lentamente com o rosto baixo. Não havia ninguém na rua que dava acesso a saída, com exceção de uma senhora que vinha em sentido contrario. Notou que ela estava bem vestida, mas foi só.

Aproximavam a cada passo, cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Quando Afrodite ficou lado a lado, a senhora, por uma alguma razão, deixou cair algumas rosas que traziam na mão. O pisciano mais que depressa as recolheu.

- Aqui.

- Obrigada meu jovem.

- As ordens. – respondeu tirando os óculos.

A senhora o olhou surpresa, mas logo voltou ao normal. Afrodite recolocou os óculos voltando a caminhar. A senhora recuperou sua postura austera e seguiu seu caminho.

**--Dohko Hian--**

Dohko acordara cedo. Aproveitaria o dia de folga para ajeitar a casa. Deu uma boa limpeza em todos os cômodos faltando apenas um quartinho que tinha nos fundos.

Munido de vassoura, água e pano partiu para o "combate".

Começou a limpar a estante, retirando caixas e caixas empoeiradas.

- Faz tanto tempo assim que não limpo aqui? – espirrou. – faz... – espirrou de novo.

Terminou de limpar a estante passando para dois baús que tinha no fundo.

- Só velharia... – suspirou desanimado. – nem lembrava desse baú.

Sentou no chão.

- Vamos lá. - ao abrir o baú empalideceu. – essas coisas...

Havia vários objetos e peças de roupa. Dohko pegou uma xícara de porcelana.

- Isso aqui... foi o que eu trouxe quando cheguei ao santuário.

Tinha brinquedos, cartas antigas, quadros com caracteres chineses... O libriano retirou uma peça de roupa. Ela estava ruída por traças, mas ainda conservava o brilho escarlate.

- Era meu uniforme escolar...

A cada nova descoberta, Dohko ficava perplexo.

**--Shaka Hadijahh--**

Desde o dia anterior não tinha dado as caras. Assim que amanheceu foi para a sala das arvores gêmeas meditar. Não pensaria num passado que sequer conhecia.

- Vivi esses anos muito bem sem saber.

**--Miro Pakos e Shura Martinez--**

Miro só queria curtição, passou em Capricórnio chamando Shura para um passeio na cidade. Iriam desfrutar algumas belezas que Atenas podia ofertar.

**--Kamyu Saunierre--**

Kamus ficou recluso em casa. Não estava a fim de ver ou falar com alguém. Havia tido vários sonhos com pessoas que faziam parte de seu passado e acordara de péssimo humor.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**--Brasil--**

- Está tudo pronto. Só falta o passaporte ficar pronto.

- Tem certeza que ficara bem? Há anos não temos noticias dele.

- Não se preocupe mãe. Vamos encontrá-lo. Não é Kaká?

- Sim.

**--Suécia--**

A limusine adentrava na magnífica mansão. O motorista deu a volta pelo carro e abriu a porta do passageiro. Uma senhora de idade desceu, caminhando em direção a sua casa. A manha tinha sido cansativa e tudo que queria era descanso.

Na sua ampla sala, contemplou os móveis antigos, as obras de arte que possuía, seu único tesouro depois da morte de seu filho. A passos lentos foi até uma mesinha de canto. Com cuidado pegou o porta retrato ali contido. A foto retratava um jovem casal com uma criança de no maximo dois anos.

A senhora sorriu e acariciou a foto.

- Já faz tanto tempo... – murmurou, com os olhos marejados. – tanto tempo... – fitou o garoto abraçado pelos pais. – tudo sua culpa. – vociferou. - Eu te odeio, espero que esteja morto!

Enchendo-se de fúria, jogou o objeto longe.

**--China--**

- Ainda falta muito?

- Três meses.

- Isso tudo?

- Precisamos entrar de férias.

- Verdade... estou ansiosa para viajar.

- Eu também.

**-- Índia--**

- Anda menina vai se atrasar!

- Já vou. – a garota pegou uma maça e saia. – ate mais tarde, vovó.

- Que Buda a acompanhe.

**-- Espanha--**

O dia estava nublado, a qualquer momento uma forte chuva poderia cair. Um homem solitário olhava fixamente para a sepultura a frente. Seu rosto estava abatido, dando lhe anos que ele não tinha. O sofrimento impingido depois da morte da esposa, dobrava a cada ano.

- "Tudo culpa minha... como queria me redimir perante vocês..."

**-- França--**

- No que está pensando?

- Nele.

- Não quero te desanimar, mas...

- Eu ainda tenho fé. Vamos encontrá-lo.

- Queria poder ter esperanças, como você tem, minha irmã.

- Não vou desistir de encontrá-lo. Não vamos desistir, irmão.

**--Grécia--**

Numa mansão, uma jovem senhora contemplava um par de sapatinhos vermelhos.

- De novo, meu amor?

- Sim Marcus... ele usou apenas uma vez... – os olhos encheram de água. – uma vez...

- Já procuramos por toda Grécia. Pode está em qualquer lugar.

- Mas eu sinto que ele está vivo. Em algum lugar nosso garoto está vivendo. – olhava o jardim pela janela. – e vamos encontrá-lo, nem que leve a vida inteira.

- Quem mamãe? – indagou uma garotinha de uns dez anos.

- Seu irmão.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Final de mais um dia e o lugar escolhido para o jantar era a quinta casa. Como sempre da porta podia-se ouvir as brigas. Os envolvidos? Shura, MM, Kanon e Miro.

- Ah não. – Mu reclamou. – será que não podem ficar um dia sem brigar. Parecem crianças.

- Mu tem razão. – disse Dohko. – vira o disco. Já estão ficando chatos com isso.

Os quatro calaram.

- Foi ele que começou. – Miro apontou para Shura.

- Eu?! Foi você!

- Chega vocês dois! – gritou Shaka.

Os presentes olharam assustados para Shaka, ele nunca levantava a voz.

- Mu e Dohko estão com a razão. Todo dia é isso. Não podem ficar cinco minutos juntos e estão partindo para a ignorância.

- Desculpa Shaka. – pediu o escorpião encolhendo.

- Mais uma, aplico o 'tesouro dos céus' em vocês. É uma ameaça.

Kanon escondeu atrás do irmão. Shura foi ver se Aioria precisava de ajuda, Miro sentou ao lado de Kamus e MM encolheu num canto.

Mu estranhou o comportamento do virginiano. Disfarçando sentou ao lado dele. Os outros envolveram em outras atividades.

- Não o vi o dia todo.

- Fiquei em casa. – disse seco.

- Entendo. – ficou calado.

- Soube que saiu com Aioria e os outros.

- Sim. Fomos à cidade. Foi divertido, na hora de voltar Aioria e Aiolos passaram no cemitério.

- Para que?

- Depositar flores no tumulo da mãe deles.

- Ah sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. Mu fitava a janela com olhar perdido.

- O que te aflige Mu? – indagou Shaka percebendo que Mu estava mais aéreo do que o normal.

- Nada de mais.

- Tem haver com aquele assunto sobre o passado.

- É...

- Não fique se remoendo por causa disso. O passado é passado.

- Sei que sim...

- Somos cavaleiros de Atena e é isso que importa. O presente.

- Talvez tenha razão.

- Vivemos ate agora sem saber o que fomos, podemos continuar muito bem ignorando esse fato.

No outro canto da sala...

- Voltou rápido Dite. – disse Deba.

- Foi uma visita rápida.

- Onde foi? – indagou Miro.

- Suécia.

- Fazer o que?

- Visitar o tumulo da minha mãe.

- Lá vêm vocês com esse papo. – fechou a cara.

- Posso saber por que esse assunto te incomoda tanto?

- Não me incomoda Aldebaran.

Kamus ouvia tudo calado.

- Então por que fica todo estressado?

- Por nada Afrodite. – respondeu ríspido.

- Alias não nos contou sobre sua historia.

- Não a nada a ser contado. – levantou. – vou ajudar Aioria. – saiu.

Só esperaram Miro dar as costas...

- Kamus?

- Sim.

- Você é o melhor amigo dele. Sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Não sei de nada. Ele nunca comentou algo comigo.

- Nem quando chegou ao santuário?

- Não.

- E você?

- Está ficando inconveniente Afrodite. – disse gélido.

- Desculpa, só perguntei.

Perto da janela Dohko espirrava pela quinta vez.

- Pegou uma gripe? – indagou Saga aproximando dele.

- Não. Sou alérgico a poeira. Tirei o dia de hoje para fazer uma faxina e deu no que deu. Soube que foi para sua cidade natal.

- Sim. Aquele papo todo do touro mexeu comigo.

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Um tumulo. Ficamos muito tempo afastados de Khalki, não haveria nada a ser encontrado. – fitou as casas abaixo.

- Entendo.

- Na sua arrumação encontrou algum objeto antigo? – o olhou sorrindo. – Afrodite que vai gostar de saber.

- Antigo sim, mas nada que tenha valor financeiro, apenas sentimental. Acredita que achei meu uniforme escolar?

- Ainda existe?

- Parte dele comido por traças... athin – espirrou. – e coberto por poeira. Preciso de antialérgico.

Na cozinha Shura e Aioria tentavam preparar alguma coisa.

- Deixe que eu cozinho. – Shura tomou a colher dele.

- Não sabe nem para você! Devolve a minha colher. – pegou de volta.

- Vai nos matar envenenados. – puxou de volta.

- Será que vou ter que separar o casalzinho?

Aioria e Shura olharam para trás. MM encostado na porta trazia um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Fique na sua. Por sua culpa quase fomos mortos.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Aioria.

- Shaka nos ameaçou. – o canceriano entrou.

- Para Shaka fazer isso...

- Anda fazendo meditações demais. – disse o capricorniano. – dá nisso. Stress.

- O que as bambis estavam fazendo?

- Bambi seu #. – disse Aioria.

- Chega de briga. – Shura entrou no meio. – daqui a pouco o estressado chega e não quero perder meus sentidos.

- Saiam daí, deixe o mestre cozinhar. – MM tomou a colher das mãos de Shura. – sentem e observem.

Aioria ia questionar, mas ficou calado. Não teria que cozinhar.

- Tudo bem! – deu um sorriso. – se precisar de ajuda... – deu um tapa nas costas de Shura. – ele te ajuda. Vou para a sala.

- Ei, só falei que ia ajudar. – protestou MM.

- Eu também! O dia é seu!

- Tchauzinho.

O leonino evaporou.

- Eu o mato. – MM virou para o fogão.

- Folgado. – reclamou o capricorniano.

- Vai ter vingança. – o canceriano deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- O que vai fazer? – Shura sorria como ou até mais sádico de que ele.

- Pimenta. – mostrou o pote vermelho para ele. – muita pimenta.

- Vai implorar para receber o "pó de diamante".

As horas passaram tranquilamente. Shura e MM surpreendendo a todos, serviu a cada um, um prato de macarronada.

- E essa gentileza toda? – Miro os olhava desconfiado.

- Não podemos ser gentis? – Shura fazia a cara mais inocente.

- Podem, mas é no mínimo estranho. – disse Deba.- algum deus vai invadir o santuário.

- Não exagera. – MM pegou mais um prato. – toma folgado. – entregou a Aioria.

- Obrigado.

- Agora comam! – ordenou.

Comeram achando uma delicia. MM podia ser o que fosse, mas ninguém poderia dizer que ele não era um bom cozinheiro.

- Isso está bom. – elogiou o pisciano.

- Só faço maravilhas na cozinha.

- E eu? – reclamou Shura. – também ajudei.

- Fique calado Shura. – disse Kanon. – e vá comer.

- Ora...

Shura estava prestes a levantar quando sentiu o cosmo de certo virginiano.

- Bom apetite Shura. – Kanon encolheu atrás do irmão.

- Para você também. – escondeu atrás de Afrodite.

- Então vamos comer. – a boca de Aioria encheu de água ao fitar o generoso prato de macarrão.

Shura e MM trocaram olhares. Aioria pegou uma boa quantidade levando a boca. Comia com a maior satisfação quando... sentiu o rosto aquecer, a garganta estava em brasas como se tivesse jogado álcool e riscado um fósforo. Dos olhos desciam grossas lagrimas.

- Ficou ate emocionado. – disse Deba olhando-o.

O leonino o olhou com os olhos arregalados tentava falar alguma coisa, mas a garganta estava em chamas.

- Que cara é essa Oria? – Aiolos o fitava sem entender.

- A..shdyg. – murmurou.

- O que?

- Igosog...

Shura e MM estavam roxos de tanto segurarem o riso, não agüentando caíram na gargalhada.

- Não entendi a piada. – Miro levava o talher a boca.

Aioria estava desesperado, levantou correndo parando na frente de Kamus. O aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha. Ninguém esperava pelo que aconteceu. Aioria puxou o cabelo dele e a reação foi na hora.

- Pó de diamante.

Aioria foi atingido pelo ataque caindo do outro lado. Pensavam que ele levantaria nervoso, mas não. A expressão do rosto dele era de alivio.

Shura e MM rolavam de rir. Os demais dourados olhavam sem entender.

- Seus #! – xingou o leonino.

Tudo que os dois fizeram foi cair na risada novamente.

- Eu não disse... – Shura voltou a rir. – ele implorou.

- Devia ter apostado.

Os dois se olharam novamente voltando a rir.

- Seu cretino. – Aioria levantou e segurou MM pelo colarinho, mas o canceriano nem deu a mínima, continuava a chorar de rir. – idiota. – o soltou irritado.

- O que se passa aqui? – indagou Saga.

- Esses miseráveis colocaram pimenta na minha comida.

Houve um silencio, logo Deba, Kanon, Aiolos, Dohko e Afrodite caíram na risada.

- Ate você Aiolos? – Aioria estava indignado.

- Desculpe... – limpou o rosto.

- Vai ter volta. – disse para os dois. – vão ver comigo.

- Eu estou passando mal... – murmurou MM. – pó de diamante. – voltou a rir.

- Foi mal Kamus. – Aioria ficou sem graça. – mas não tive alternativa.

- Idiota. – disse frio, o puxão havia doido.

Mu deu um longo suspiro. Era um bando de crianças. Aioria ainda rogava pragas, mas o jantar seguiu, ao final já estavam rindo como se nada estivesse acontecido.

E com isso passaram-se algumas horas, dias e a tentativa de resgatar o passado foi esquecida por eles... pelo menos eram o que achavam.

O passado nunca pode ser esquecido, pois quando menos se espera ele reaparece com força total.

**Continua...**

**Esse capitulo ficou pequeno porque ele é uma espécie de introdução. As historias apareceram resumidas e a trama vai começa agora, depois dos dias das mães. São varias historias que estarão interligadas.**

**Saga – Lá vem mais uma excentricidade. ¬ ¬**

**Krika – Saga!**

**Saga – Já não está mais aqui quem comentou.**

**Até o próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reencontro

Leo no Nina – Obrigada pelo elogio

**Leo no Nina** – Obrigada pelo elogio. A historias deles são muito tristes principalmente de alguns. Prepare o lenço que vem mais lagrimas. Esses primeiros capítulos podem parecer que só o Deba é o principal, mas é porque o pontapé inicial é com ele, a medida que a fic for evoluindo as demais historias iram aparecer.

**Flor** – Grandes surpresas aguardam. Como você disse, o passado de Mu, Shaka, Miro e Kamus é bem misterioso.

**Tenshi **– Obrigada pelo review!

**Capitulo 4: Reencontro**

_I. Júpiter, o gigante._

Uma típica manha de verão, o sol escaldante era o convite perfeito para aproveitar as famosas praias do mar Mediterrâneo com suas águas azuis e cristalinas. Não muito longe delas Aldebaran preparava o almoço. Há dois anos a rotina era essa desde que fora ressuscitado por Atena: as quintas o almoço era por sua conta. Logo seus amigos folgados, como costumava dizer, chegariam causando tumulto. Terminou o último prato e começou a colocar a mesa, de súbito lembrou-se de sua família e dos tempos no Brasil. Em todas as férias escolares ia para a casa da avó no interior de Minas com sua irmã e seus primos... Era uma festa, ficavam o dia inteiro no quintal. O taurino deu um sorriso, bons tempos aqueles. Há sete anos não os via e sentia saudades.

- "Pena que no dia das mães não deu para ir. – pensou. – nossa já fez um mês."

- Deba, a comida já está pronta?! – gritou alguém da sua sala. – vou ligar a TV.

Aldebaran suspirou, o mais folgado já chegara, Miro de Escorpião.

- Daqui a pouco Miro.

- Anda logo que estou com fome! – gritou outro.

- Por que invés de gritar não vem me ajudar, hein Shura?

- Eu não, hoje é seu dia.

O taurino terminou de por a mesa.

- Oi Deba. – disse Mu aparecendo na porta.

- Oi.

- Quer ajuda?

- Quero, vigie aqueles dois, vão acabar brigando e destruindo mais um controle.

- Kamus está lá não se preocupe.

- Dá no mesmo ele vai congelá-lo.

Mu começou a rir. Depois de cinco minutos a comida já estava na mesa.

- Nossa Deba precisa aprender algumas receitas, o que é isso que cozinhou? – indagou Aioria abrindo a panela vendo algo negro borbulhar.

- Coma.

- Concordo com o leão, isso está muito esquisito. – disse Dohko torcendo a cara para o conteúdo da panela.

- Não reclamem.

- Ran!! – ecoou um grito pela casa.

- Que grito foi esse? – Kanon parou de comer.

- E eu é que sei? – disse o taurino indo para a sala. – não façam bagunça.

- Oi Ran!

De repente apareceu na porta uma garota.

- Ran como você está enorme! – exclamou.

- Ro... ro... Rosa? Ro-sa? – estava perplexo.

- Não vai me dar um abraço? – sorriu.

- Rosa! – saindo do transe, Deba correu até ela e abraçou. – Rosa!

- Esta forte também.

- Rosa. – Deba a apertou mais forte, como sentira falta dela. – senti sua falta.

- Também senti. – o abraçou mais forte, com os olhos marejados.

- Quando chegou? O que esta fazendo aqui? Por que não me avisou? Como me encontrou?

Aldebaran enchia lhe perguntas e Rosa tentava responder. Os demais dourados olhavam a cena sem entender. Uma moça morena, de cabelos castanhos e anelados e olhos cor de rubi, muito bonita por sinal falando grego com sotaque carregado... quem era ela?

- Calma Ran uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro, - ela apontou para a mesa. – são os cavaleiros de ouro?

Abriram a boca quando ouviram isso.

- Pessoal essa é a Rosa. – virou para ela. – são eles.

- Prazer. – disse sorridente. – " Uau... acho que fui pro céu."

Eles não falaram nada deixando Deba sem graça.

- Dá pra cumprimentar minha irmã? – colocou a mão na cintura.

- Irmã?! – ecoou a voz de doze homens totalmente estarrecidos.

- É. Irmã. Alguma coisa contra? – cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não. – sorriu Miro. – é por que...

- Por que o que? – estreitou o olhar.

- Ela é gata demais para ser sua irmã.

Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha, Rosa sorriu.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – preferiu ignorar o comentário do escorpião.

- Estou fazendo faculdade de História, minha especialidade é Grécia antiga e qual o melhor lugar para estudar? Depois porque queria te ver. Seu irmão irresponsável sumiu por sete anos! – fechou a cara.

- Andaram acontecendo algumas coisas... – sorriu sem graça. – depois de conto, mas vai morar aqui em Atenas?

- Vou, só não arranjei ainda um lugar para morar. – fez cara de desamparada. – pensei que meu irmão ingrato pudesse me dá abrigo...

- Vai morar aqui. – disse Kanon. – tem lugar de sobra.

- É.. – murmurou o taurino. - acho que Atena não vai se importar.

- Sério? – o rosto iluminou.

- Claro senhorita Rosa. – disse Mu.

Rosa olhou para onde ouvira voz tão suave.

- "Pelas pintinhas... é o melhor amigo do meu irmão."

Ela continuou a fita-lo, deixando um ariano bastante envergonhado e um taurino invocado.

- Cadê suas malas? – indagou querendo chamar a atenção da irmã.

Nem respondeu, andando em direção aos dourados. Parou na frente de Mu fitando-o, a essas horas o ariano já estava escarlate. Deixando-o ainda mais vermelho, ela tocou nas pintinhas dele. Aldebaran queria pular no pescoço de Mu.

- São de verdade... – murmurou surpresa.

- O que dis-se senho-rita?

- Ran me falou das suas pintinhas... pensei que fosse mentira...são lindinhas.

- Obri-gado.

- ONDE ESTÃO SUAS MALAS ROSA! – gritou o taurino querendo mandar o amigo para o Meikai.

- Estão na sala... – respondeu sem prestar atenção. Olhando para o ariano sorriu. - ah... Ran...- voltou a atenção para o irmão.

- O que foi? Quando faz essa cara é que esta escondendo algo.

- É que... – olhou para o baixo.

- Fala logo Rosa. – começou a ficar preocupado com a expressão do rosto dela.

- Eu não vim sozinha...

- O que?! – exclamou. – como assim? Rosa, você não podia ter feito isso comigo. Sou seu irmão, tinha que ser o primeiro a saber.

Rosa e os dourados o olhavam incrédulos.

- Ran...

- Você era meu botão e agora...

- Ran...

- ... arrumou um cueca... eu mato ele! Pensei que teria que matar o Mu, mas... quem é ele?!

- Por que me matar...? – indagou sem entender.

- Ran! Não é nada disso! Eu não casei, não tenho noivo, nem namorando estou. – disse para a alegria de alguns.

- Oh meu botãozinho... – Deba a abraçou todo contente.

- Pare de me chamar de botão.

- Quem veio com você?

- Vai ter uma surpresa quando ver. Kaká!

Uma moça morena clara de cabelos lisos curtos rosas e olhos da mesma cor surgiu na porta, ao contrário de Rosa, a moça parecia ser bem tímida e recatada.

- Oi Aldebaran. – sua voz era delicada e baixa.

O taurino a examinou, o rosto dela era familiar...

- Não pode ser... Cla... Cla...

Rosa virou os olhos e foi sentar junto com os dourados. Sentou entre Saga e Miro.

- Espero que não se importem. – pegou um petisco e não gostou do gosto. – sete anos morando sozinho e não aprendeu a cozinhar?

Eles riram.

- Sou eu Aldebaran, a Clarice.

- Clarice?! – ele foi ate ela. – você esta tão.. diferente... esta... bonita.

- Obrigada. – corou.

- Me de um abraço! – ele a abraçou.

- Nossa você cresceu.

- Um pouquinho, venha.

Quando virou faltou soltar o "grande chifre", Rosa conversava animadamente com seus companheiros e ainda por cima ela estava do lado do Miro!

- Não vai apresentar sua amiga? – disse Dohko a ele, já que notara seu olhar mortal.

- Claro. Pessoal essa é Clarice uma amiga desde quando éramos moleques.

Ela acenou timidamente.

- Esses são: Saga, - o geminiano sorriu. - Kanon, - falou um 'oi'. – Dohko, - ele acenou. – Mu, Shaka, Aiolos, Aioria, Afrodite, MM, Shura, Kamus e Miro. – todos acenaram.

- Os cavaleiros de ouro. – disse Rosa toda empolgada. – os cavaleiros de ouro. – falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Dá onde sabe sobre nós? – indagou Aioria.

- Simples. – iniciou Deba. – quando tinha sete anos meu mestre me viu brigando na rua, procurou por minha mãe e fez lhe a proposta para me tornar um lutador.

- Lutador?

- Queria que ele falasse o que? Seu filho tem potencial para se tornar cavaleiro da deusa Atena vou levá-lo para treinar. Minha mãe ia colocá-lo para fora.

- Com certeza. – disse Shura.

- Então, usando essa desculpa minha mãe mais ou menos concordou.

- Ela ficou chorando por dias.

- Não seja exagerada Rosa.

- Não estou exagerando. – mostrou a língua para ele.

- Quando recebi a armadura voltei, falando que tinha virado um grande lutador e que morava na Grécia. Acontece que o burro aqui levou a armadura e deixou no quarto. Foi quando duas pestes, - ele olhou para Clarice e Rosa, esta fingiu que não era com ela. – entraram no meu quarto e abriram a urna da armadura.

- Foi a Clarice! Eu nem tinha visto.

- Mentirosa! Foi você que quis abrir. Não vem jogar a culpa em mim!

- Eu te mando de volta pro Brasil!

- Não vale.

- Ei chega vocês duas! Vocês duas abriram e ponto final. A sorte que não tinha ninguém em casa, se não como eu ia explicar o brilho dourado.

- A culpa é sua de deixar as coisas espalhadas. – disse Rosa.

- Você entrou no meu quarto!

- Deixa a porta aberta!

- Mexeu nas minhas coisas!

Os dourados achavam graça.

- Bom, depois disso tive que contar tudo. Me encheram de perguntas.

- Então foi daí que veio seu interesse pela Grécia.

- Sim Shaka. Fiquei fascinada com as historias que ele me contou. Tanto eu como a Kaká. Decidimos então fazer faculdade de História e especializar em Grécia antiga.

- Conseguimos uma bolsa para completar nossos estudos aqui. – disse Clarice.

- Quanto tempo?

- Dois anos.

- E essa amizade...

- Desde que nascemos. – disse Deba. – eu tinha a mesma idade do irmão dela. – apontou para Clarice. – ela a mesma da Rosa. Vivíamos na casa um do outro. O que houve com o Jorge?.

- Ele se casou. – disse Clarice.

- O que? Com quem?

- Sabe a Tereza, a Tetê? – sorriu Rosa.

- Que Tetê?

- A que ia sempre com ele para fora da sala por causa das brigas.

- Ah sei... ele casou com ela?! – arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Há dois anos e já tem um filhinho de um ano.

- Não acredito, mas eles se odiavam.

- Ódio e amor andam lado a lado maninho.

- Pois é...

- Ran que coisa é essa que cozinhou?

- Ran?

- Meu apelido de infância. – sorriu sem graça. Não ia demorar para os outros começarem a chamá-lo assim.

- Só eu e a Kaká pode chamá-lo assim viu?

- Tudo bem.

- Experimentei esses trecos que você fez. Estão horríveis.

- Eu não sei cozinhar, sua critica.

- Sete anos morando sozinho... – bufou.

- Se for para me encher a paciência pode voltar. – cruzou os braços.

Rosa o olhou.

- Ficamos sete anos sem nos vermos... pensei que sentiu minha falta.

- Senti. – descruzou os braços. – muita. – aproximando dela e dando um chega para lá no escorpião a abraçou. – mais que possa imaginar.

Ela sorriu.

- E a mamãe?

- Está bem. Como vamos ficar muito tempo fora ela se mudou para perto da casa da tia Maria.

- E como estão todos?

- Tudo na mesma. Os primos, os tios, a vovó estão todos bem.

- Que bom.

- A diferença de idade de vocês é pequena.

- É Aiolos. Dois anos. – respondeu Deba. – vamos comer.

Todos torceram o rosto de menos...

- Obrigada Ran. – disse Clarice.

O taurino sorriu.

- A única pessoa que entende. Sente-se aqui. – puxou uma cadeira para ela.

- Obrigada.

Do outro lado da mesa.

- Ficou todo gentil de repente. – Shura cochichou a Kanon.

- Deve ser um amor antigo.

- Não fala besteira.

- Posso saber do que estão falando? – Deba estreitou o olhar.

- Nada. – responderam os dois.

Rosa que comia, prestara atenção no comentário de Shura. O almoço seguiu tranqüilo com Rosa contando as novidades do Brasil e Deba contando as gregas. Os dois conversavam tão absorvidos nas lembranças que nem se deram conta do que se passava na sala, alias nem tinha como, porque tudo ocorria na mente de alguns dourados.

Kamus, desde a chegada delas dissera o mínimo, nenhuma novidade até então, mas o motivo não era por causa de seu jeito frio e sim porque a relação entre Deba e a irmã lembrava a sua. Pensava que aquele assunto de "passado" estivesse enterrado, mas não. Ao ver o abraço que o taurino dera em Rosa sentiu um pouco de inveja. Queria ser ele a abraçar a irmã depois de longos anos.

Shaka por um motivo desconhecido até mesmo para ele, estava de olhos abertos. Achava diferente essa relação de irmão e irmã. Estava contente pelo amigo reencontrar os parentes depois de tanto tempo, mas no fundo... lembrou da conversa sobre família a um mês atrás a qual foi indagado sobre a sua. Tinha consciência que sua vida pertencia a Buda e a Atena, entretanto uma parte dele, que as vezes dava as caras, queria que ele pertenceste não só as divindades, mas as pessoas de carne osso. Queria saber de seu passado mesmo que sua possível família estivesse morta. A incerteza era a pior coisa.

Dohko os olhava sorrindo. Rosa era muito parecida com sua irmã. Lembrou dos tempos que morou com eles antes de virar cavaleiro. Era uma família unida e feliz. Como teria ter a oportunidade que Aldebaran estava tendo e revê-los. Seria mais gratificante que a vitória em uma batalha. Infelizmente tinha a consciência que jamais isso iria acontecer. Não era sete anos que os separavam e sim duzentos e sessenta e sete anos, tempo esse que nunca voltaria.

Miro não parava de olhar para Rosa, ela era muito gata para ser irmã do taurino. Irmã... mesmo Deba não conseguindo embarcar ela veio ate ele. Veio por causa dele... e no seu caso? Será que algum dia alguém viria atrás dele?

Afrodite sorria. Era gratificante ver o reencontro do taurino com a irmã. Ele tinha ficado tão triste por não poder ir e agora estava radiante. Família desse tipo dava se gosto de ver, membros que se amavam e não como a sua, onde só existia ódio por ambas as partes.

Shura estava feliz por Deba, afinal ele queria tanto reencontrá-la, mas... ele era o único sortudo por ainda ter mãe, ao se lembrar da sua enchia-se de fúria. Se aquele homem não tivesse feito o que fez certamente a teria ao seu lado.

Clarice sentada num canto, olhava o taurino discretamente. Como ele tinha mudado nesses anos. Ele sempre fora mais alto, mas nunca imaginou que ficasse tanto. Estava forte e seu sorriso continuava encantador. Durante os anos de ausência pedia aos céus a chance de revê-lo, nunca confessara a alguém, mas nutria um sentimento por ele desde a tenra idade. Desde a época que fizeram a promessa...mas depois de tantos anos, temia que ele já tivesse outro alguém e que ela significasse para ele apenas uma amiga de infância.

Mu estava muito feliz pelo amigo. Depois da conversa com Atena o taurino andou dias triste e cabisbaixo e agora parecia que o velho Aldebaran voltava ao normal. Olhou para Rosa. Ela era encantadora e muito parecida com o irmão com exceção da beleza. Fitava-a conversar animadamente com ele. Deu um sorriso. Será que se tivesse família teria uma irmã como ela? Tinha esquecido desse assunto, mas a chegada delas reacendeu sua curiosidade. De onde viera afinal?

Aldebaran "abandonou" um pouco a irmã pondo-se a conversar com Clarice. Queria saber como ela estava, o que fizera durante esses anos e muito mais.

Sem que Mu percebesse Rosa sentou ao seu lado.

- Desculpe pelo atrevimento. – disse.

- Não foi nada. – disse quase caindo da cadeira. – parece que Aldebaran andou falando muito de mim. – sorriu. – espero que bem.

- E como. Ele disse que foi você muito legal com ele quando chegou ao santuário. O ajudou muito, o ensinou grego e treinaram juntos.

- É uma pessoa boa.

- E por diversas vezes foi o ombro amigo quando cismava que queria voltar para o Brasil.

Ele sorriu se lembrando de tal época.

- Com certeza. – disse Miro entrando na conversa. – esse homem tinha umas crises, que só o Mu para agüentar.

- Normal quando está longe da família.

- Muito obrigada por cuidar dele. Ran se faz de durão, mas é uma manteiga. – o olhou sorrindo.

- Não há de que. – respondeu corando.

- Bem que você poderia contar algumas historias dele. – MM aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios. – essas historias da infância geralmente são inusitadas.

Rosa o olhou.

- Você que é o máscara da morte?

- Sim. – respondeu intrigado. – por quê?

- Ran disse que você era sanguinário, mas tem um rosto lindo para ser assim.

MM corou com o comentário, enquanto a pessoa ao lado não achou interessante a observação dela.

- Rostinho bonito. – sorriu Kanon debochado. – mascara da beleza.

- Deixa de ser invejoso porque ela me elogiou.

- Chega de discussões. – Miro se fez presente. – gostaria de conhecer o santuário?

- Claro. – sorriu. – vamos todos.

- Por favor. – o escorpião ofereceu-lhe o braço.

- Obrigada.

De frente para eles Saga, Aiolos e Dohko observavam.

- Três costelas. – disse o libriano.

- Cinco. – apostou o sagitariano.

- Todas. – sorriu Saga.

- Quatro costelas, mais uma passagem só de ida para o Alasca. – disse Shaka.

- Passagem? – indagou Dohko intrigado.

- Telecinese.

- Mas o Deba não tem esse poder. – disse Aiolos sem entender.

- Ele não, mas o outro... – sorriu de maneira enigmática. Shaka olhava para Mu.

- Então vamos apressar isso. – Aioria apareceu atrás deles. – Aldebaran.

- Sim?

- Vamos passear pelo santuário.

- Boa idéia. Vamos Clarice? – estendeu o braço para ela.

- Cla-ro.

Aldebaran lhe sorriu, mas ao olhar para o lado quase enfartou.

- "AFASTE-SE DE MINHA IRMA!" – berrou por cosmo.

Miro gelou e os outros só esperavam o triste desfecho. Rosa percebeu a cara de pânico do escorpião e olhou para Deba.

- Por que está com essa cara?

- Nada. Dá para separar?

- Qual o problema dele me dar o braço?

- Todos.

- Seu chato. Vamos Miro?

- Ele vai me matar.

- Mata nada. Vamos.

Rosa saiu puxando o escorpião. Os outros os seguiram. Clarice tentava manter o taurino ao seu lado. Sabia que as vezes ele era meio explosivo. Mu seguia atrás. Não tinha achado bom a aproximação dela com o escorpião.

- "Estou dando importância em demasia a isso."

Chegaram a primeira casa. Tanto Rosa como Clarice ficaram surpresas com a decoração.

- Aqui é lindo. – exclamou a garota de olhos rosa.

- Lindo é pouco. Quem mora aqui?

- O Mu. – disse Dite.

- Essa casa é sua?

- Sim. – disse timidamente.

- Ela é linda.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos indo. – Deba foi empurrando-as, Rosa estava elogiando o ariano meio muito.

Primeiro foram ao Coliseu, depois para o lago existente perto da vila e a vila propriamente dita. As brasileiras ficaram fascinadas. Durante o trajeto, os dourados contavam sobre as batalhas e tudo que envolvia aquele meio, só não mencionaram a parte que foram ressuscitados por Atena. Depois desse pequeno tour eles a levaram pelas doze casas em direção ao templo de Atena. Antes de continuarem pararam no jardim de Afrodite.

- Afrodite... são lindas.

- Pode pegar algumas se quiserem.

- Podemos mesmo? – os olhos de Clarice brilharam.

- Claro.

As duas trocaram olhares cúmplices e correram para o jardim.

- Por que toda mulher gosta de rosas?

- Simples mascara da beleza. – sorriu. – mulher adora flores independente do tipo. Aprenda: se quiser conquistar uma mulher dê-lhe flores. É tiro e queda.

- Vou anotar isso. – disse Miro. – poderia me dar algumas.

- Para?

- Vila das amazonas.

- Fique calado. – Kamus deu um pedala nele.

Aldebaran ignorava-os observando atentamente Rosa e Clarice no jardim. Estava muito feliz por rever a irmã e seria ótimo esse tempo que ela passaria com ele. Deteve o olhar em Clarice. Jamais imaginou que ela ficaria tão linda e o melhor conservava seu jeito doce e meigo.

- Está feliz não é? – Dohko aproximou.

- Muito. Sentia falta dela, mas não sabia que era tanto. – disse sem tirar os olhos dela. – sempre fomos unidos principalmente depois que o papai morreu.

- Não vá matar alguém. – sorriu.

- É só ninguém se engraçar com ela. Melhor, com elas. Clarice é como uma irmã para mim e vou protegê-la.

- É melhor irmos. – disse Aiolos chegando. – Atena ainda deve está lá.

- Chega de rosas. – Deba batia palmas. – vamos embora.

Cada uma pegou duas rosas, não poderia abusar logo no primeiro dia, pois a vontade era levar todas para casa.

- Toda vez que quiserem vir aqui, sintam-se a vontade.

- Obrigada Afrodite. – disse Clarice. - Coloca para mim?

- Claro.

O gesto era observado pelo taurino. Sentiu-se estranho ao ver o amigo colocar uma rosa no cabelo da amiga.

- Ficou linda.

- Obrigada. – corou.

- Coloca em mim também. – Rosa aproximou.

- Não sei qual "rosa" é a mais bonita.

- As duas. – sorriu.

- Não é nem um pouco convencida. – brincou Kaká.

- Só um pouquinho. – ela desviou o olhar, um par de olhos verdes a fitava.

Chegaram ao décimo terceiro templo, nem preciso dizer que as duas ficaram maravilhadas com a grandiosidade e a beleza do templo.

- Me sinto nos tempos mitológicos!

- Rosa! Olhe isso! – Clarice a chamou.

A garota correu até a amiga.

- UAU!! – exclamou perplexa. Estavam na beirada de onde se tinha uma ampla visão do santuário, da vila de Athenas e do mar mediterrâneo ao fundo.

- Fizemos a melhor coisa ao decidimos virmos para cá. Literalmente estamos mergulhadas na historia grega.

- Nosso curso será incrível. Se a faculdade for tão incrível como aqui estaremos no paraíso.

- Acho que não... – Rosa aproximou mais da amiga. – na faculdade não teremos doze homens lindos como eles. – disse no ouvido dela. – são deuses gregos.

- Em gênero, numero e grau. Cada um mais lindo que o outro. – confidenciou.

- Fomos para o céu.

- Com certeza.

- Ei vocês duas! Vão ficar cochichando! – gritou Deba.

- Vamos antes que ele surte.

Seguiram para o templo, era tão lindo quanto do lado de fora.

- Atena mora aqui?

- Sim. Vão conhecê-la.

- Podemos?! Quer dizer... somos pessoas comuns e ela é uma deusa.

- Seria uma honra conhecê-las. – disse uma voz feminina.

As duas viraram para onde ouviram a voz. Atena aproximava tendo o mestre ao lado. Ficaram admiradas, imaginavam Atena completamente diferente.

- Muito prazer. Sou Atena.

- Ro-sa... e ela Clarice.

- Prazer... – murmurou a outra.

- Sejam muito bem vindas ao santuário.

Elas a fitavam intrigadas.

- Você é novinha.

- Tenho 15 anos.

- Mas Atena não é velha? – Rosa olhou para Deba. - com cabelos brancos? Você me disse que ela era assim.

- Eu?!

- Sim você! Da ultima vez que nos vimos me disse isso.

- Falou que Atena era velha? – Kanon olhou para ele.

- É que...da ultima vez que fui para o Brasil eu não conhecia Atena, alias ninguém, com exceção do Saga e do Aiolos. Imaginava que ela era velha.

- Ah bom.

- Você deve ser a irmã de Aldebaran. – a deusa referia-se a Rosa. – se parece com ele.

- Só se for no branco dos olhos. – disse Miro. – vê se essa "rosa" se parece com isso. – apontou para o taurino.

- Não tem medo da morte? – olhou ferino.

- Não vão brigar aqui. - Shion manifestou-se. – sou Shion o grande mestre.

Clarice e Rosa olharam entre si, depois para o mestre, depois para Mu.

- São parentes?

- Por quê?

- Tem as mesmas pintinhas.

- Pertencemos à mesma raça. – disse Shion. – todos nascem com esse sinal.

- Entendi.

- Atena. – Deba aproximou. – elas vieram para cursar faculdade aqui e não tem um lugar para ficar... será que seria muito incomodo elas ficarem aqui?

- É por pouco tempo. – Rosa adiantou. – só até arrumarmos um lugar para ficar.

- Prometemos que não daremos trabalho.

O taurino olhou para deusa suplicando.

- Será um prazer tê-las aqui.

Suspiraram aliviados.

- Muito obrigada Atena. –agradeceu as duas.

- Já conheceram o santuário?

- Sim, é magnífico.

- Já viram a estatua?

- Que estatua?

- Miro porque não as leva até o pátio?

- Com o maior prazer. – deu um passo, mas sentiu uma áurea maligna em torno de si.

- Anda logo Miro. – Rosa o puxou.

Foi receoso, sabia que Deba não deixaria barato. Alguns fizeram menção de segui-los para aliviar a barra do escorpião, mas Atena os impediu.

- Não se preocupem com o Miro. – disse. – ele não vai fazer nada. Não depois do olhar assassino de Aldebaran. – sorriu.

- Assim espero. – cruzou os braços nervoso.

- Atena, sua atitude teve alguma intenção? – indagou Shaka.

- Sim. Escolhi o Miro de forma aleatória. – silenciou caminhando para o trono. – Aldebaran, ao que parece elas conhecem sobre nós.

- Tive que contar, mas pedi segredo a elas.

- E contou tudo?

- De menos a parte que fui ressuscitado. Como ia explicar que morri e voltei.

- Compreendo. Era isso que queria saber. Não há problema delas morarem aqui, já que sabem a verdade.

- Fico muito agradecido.

- Diante da chegada delas, Aldebaran não precisa ir treinar.

- Sério? – sorriu. – obrigado mestre.

- E nós?

- Daqui a meia no Coliseu.

- Mas mestre por que só o Aldebaran? – protestou Kanon, Shura e MM.

- Por que sim.

No pátio da estatua...

- Serio que foram ressuscitados? – as duas olhavam com olhos arregalados. – mas isso é humanamente impossível.

- Não para deuses.

- Quer dizer que meu irmão morreu?

- Ele e quase todos os cavaleiros. Foi uma batalha dura. – sentou num banco de mármore. As duas repetiram o gesto.

- Por que ele não me contou?

- Estamos vivos. Não há necessidade.

Clarice ouvia calada. Era difícil de imaginar que a dois anos atrás Aldebaran estava morto. E que se não fosse a intervenção de Atena... nunca mais... nunca mais o veria... derramou algumas lagrimas, se isso tivesse acontecido seria o fim.

- O que foi Káka?

- Nada Rosa.

- Está passando mal? – Miro a olhava preocupado.

- Não... é que... é esquisito imaginar que vocês estavam mortos. Que o Ran estava morto...

- Desculpe por contá-la não era minha intenção.

- Tudo bem. – o olhou sorrindo. – graças a Atena ele está vivo. Estou feliz.

- Por que lagrimas só por ele. – fez bico. – eu também estava morto.

- Tadinho do Miro. – Rosa brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Tadinho mesmo. Mereço atenção.

- Menino carente. – sentou ao lado dele. – que bom que todos estão de volta.

- Rosa! Clarice!

- Já chegou. – Miro levantou depressa. – já vou indo porque não quero ser morto.

Miro saiu de fininho segundos depois Deba apareceu.

- Cadê o pervertido?

- Quem?

- Miro.

- Já foi.

- Ele fez alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Depois me acerto com ele.

- Para de implicância.

- Implicância? Você não o conhece.

Alheia ao bate boca, Clarice fitava-o. Ele estava morto... morto... por um momento chegou a perde-lo... Sentindo observado Deba a fitou. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que...

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

- Não é nada...

- O que foi? – ajoelhou na frente dela. – foi o Miro!

- Não. Ele não fez nada é que... – virou o rosto.

- É o que...? – tocou no queixo dela fazendo encará-lo.

- Ele nos contou o que aconteceu dois anos atrás. – interveio Rosa.

- Como assim?

- Foi morto em batalha. – disse séria.

- Linguarudo... – murmurou.

- Por que não me contou? – o rosto dela continuava grave. – sou sua irmã.

- Não era tão relevante.

- Relevante? Você poderia está morto e não é relevante? Estaria no Brasil achando que estaria vivo, aguardando seu retorno que nunca aconteceria e isso não é relevante?

- Não queria te preocupar.

- Não entendo muito bem esse mundo a qual pertence, sabia que sua ausência era por um bom motivo, que corria riscos... – virou a cara. – você é um bobo.

- Rosa...

- Ficava todos os dias olhando a rua, esperando que você surgisse na esquina, mantendo a esperança mesmo todos os dias serem iguais... e pensar que... – abaixou o rosto derramando algumas lagrimas. - ... que você não pudesse mais voltar.

- Desculpe. – parou na frente dela. – se não disse é porque não queria que sofresse.

- Eu sei... – mais lagrimas caíram. – eu sei... promete que não vai morrer? Sei que é um cavaleiro, mas não queria...

- Prometo. – Deba a abraçou. – prometo minha irmãzinha querida. – ele olhou para Clarice, ela também estava com os olhos rasos. – abraço coletivo.

Os três se abraçaram.

- Prometo que vamos ficar sempre juntos. Palavra do Ran.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O sol estava forte convidando a um banho do que uma atividade física, mas os dourados preferindo o sol a serem mandados para algum lugar da terra estavam treinando. Ou quase todos, um escorpião não estava presente.

- Será que o Deba matou o Miro? – Aioria desviava do soco do irmão.

- Como pode ser tão sanguinário. – Dohko defendia-se de um ataque de MM.

- Viraria decoração da minha casa. – sorriu de maneira sádica.

- Não estou morto. – acabava de chegar.

- Vaso ruim não quebra.

- Escutei isso.

- Por sorte. – Kamus aproximou, como tinha só onze ficou de fora. – vamos treinar.

- Nesse sol? Shion quer nos matar.

- Pois é isso que vai acontecer se ficar parado. – disse Dite.

- Aldebaran ficou com elas?

- Sim Saga. Estão no pátio da estatua. Elas são umas gracinhas.

- Começou. – Kamus rolou os olhos.

- Posso terminar de falar?

- Bobagens não. – disse Aiolos.

- Quando me referi a elas como gracinhas... – iniciou ignorando o comentário do sagitariano. – referi a maneira delas. Elas são muito legais e tem um ótimo papo.

- Não precisa mascarar, pode começar a falar dos atributos físicos. – disse Kanon. – te conhecemos.

- Acredita que não pode haver puramente amizade entre um homem e mulher?

- Se o homem for você não. – Shura parou de lutar.

- Obrigado pelo apoio Shura. Eu gosto delas, mas não dá maneira que pensam.

Olharam-o atravessados.

- Ate porque tenho amor a vida. Não quero minhas costelas quebradas. Mas fora isso, elas são legais, são gatas e legais.

- Não acredito muito, mas se está dizendo... – Dohko parou de lutar. – e é melhor que seja verdade, viu como Deba fica. Queria até matar o Mu.

O ariano que fingia não escutar a conversa ao ter o nome pronunciado distraiu e por pouco não levou um ataque de Shaka.

- Atenção Mu.

- Desculpe. – virou para Miro. - O que tem eu?

- Deba queria te matar por dá bola para irmã dele. – sabia que não era nada disso, mas adorava ver a cara escarlate do ariano.

- Eu?! Eu não fiz na-da.

- Pensa que não vi? – MM entrou no jogo. – ficou jogando o maior charme para ela.

- O que?! – quase engasgou.

- É mesmo... – Shura fez se de surpreso. – também reparei. Mu está apaixonado.

- Ate que enfim! – comemorou o escorpião. – pensei que morreria solteiro, para não dizer outras coisas... – sorriu malicioso.

- Parem de falar abobrinhas. – Saga entrou no meio. – estão te enchendo Mu, não dê ouvido.

- Brincadeira Mu. – disse Miro. – sabemos que seria incapaz disso.

Não disse nada.

- Mudando de assunto... – iniciou Dite. – repararam como o taurino está mais feliz?

- Ele tinha ficado arrasado quando Atena disse que ele não iria viajar. – disse Aioria. – no nosso passeio, a maior parte do tempo estava com a cabeça baixa.

- A presença dela vai lhe fazer bem. – Kanon sentou na arquibancada.

- Jamais pensei que ele tivesse irmã e que fosse como ele. – foi a vez de Dohko sentar. – é muito simpática.

- Um amor de pessoa. – Dite também sentou, seguido por Aiolos. Logo todos estavam sentados.

- Ele é sortudo. – Shura brincava com uma pedra. – ainda tem família. Ainda tem mãe. – chutou a pedra. – agora nós... – era nítido a amargura que ele sentia.

- De novo esse assunto chato. – Miro cruzou os braços. – parece iôiô, vai e volta.

- Passado não pode ser ignorado Miro. – disse Saga. – quanto mais se tenta esquecê-lo mais ele se torna presente. Ele é irrecuperável, mas nunca ausente.

Ficaram em silencio pensando nas palavras do geminiano. Ele tinha toda razão, prova disso era o aparecimento de Rosa e Clarice. Há um mês esse assunto caia no esquecimento para voltar com força total sobre a forma delas. Mu absorvido fitava o céu azul. As palavras de Saga eram sabias, o passado não pode ser esquecido, mas...

- Talvez isso se aplique a quem tenha um passado. – olhava uma nuvem ser levada pelo vento. – e quem não tem? – olhou para os amigos.

- Se isso o aflige tanto por que não pergunta ao Shion? – disse Miro. – ele está aqui há milhares de anos.

- Está me chamando de velho? – Dohko arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Claro que não. – sorriu sem graça. - Ta aí, você sabe sobre a historia do Mu.

O ariano o olhou.

- Infelizmente não. Quando vocês chegaram, eu já estava em Rozan. Mas Shion deve saber.

- Talvez... – murmurou fitando o chão.

- Quem vive de passado é museu. – pela primeira vez Shaka falou, causando surpresa a todos.

- Quem te disse isso? Você não fala essas coisas. - MM estava atônico.

- Não importa quem me disse. – disse frio. – estamos no presente e ele que importa agora. Se Aldebaran tem a chance de ter uma família ótimo e nós não, paciência. – olhou para Mu. – não fique se remoendo por causa disso, não vai levar a nada. Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro.

Olhavam perplexos para o virginiano.

- O mestre sabe que estão sentados?

Aldebaran chegara com as duas. Ainda chocados olharam para o taurino. Mu olhou para Rosa. _"Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro."_ Veio-lhe na mente.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No escritório, Atena despachava alguns documentos. Shion lhe ajudava, mas estava mais pensativo do que o normal. A deusa o olhou por alguns instantes.

- "Está preocupado com alguma coisa." – pensou.

E estava mesmo. Com a chegada da irmã de Aldebaran algumas coisas poderiam mudar.

- Algum problema Shion?

Não respondeu.

- Shion?

A olhou.

- Disse alguma coisa Atena?

- Perguntei se está com algum problema.

- Nenhum.

- Não está preocupado pelo fato da irmã de Aldebaran vir morar aqui, está?

- De maneira alguma. Estamos em tempos de paz. Nada mais justo que ele seja premiado com isso.

- Tem toda razão.

- Mas algumas coisas vão mudar... – falou para si, mas ela escutara muito bem.

- Mudar?

- Dohko estava me contando que no dia que o touro iria viajar estavam conversando sobre família. Sabe que a maioria é órfã e que Aldebaran é o único a ter uma, pelo menos viva.

- É isso que lhe preocupa. – sorriu. – eles já são adultos, vão entender Shion.

- Eu sei...mas é provável que vão querer resgatar algum resquício. Nem que seja um lugar no cemitério.

- E se quiserem qual o problema?

- Nenhum... " ... desde que certa historia não venha a tona. Seria uma catástrofe se descobrisse."

Atena o fitou, Shion escondia algo. Algo grave.

- Fique tranqüilo Shion, estamos em tempos de paz, nada de ruim vai acontecer.

- Assim espero. Assim espero.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Por que estão sentados?

- Cansaço. – disse Afrodite saindo do estado de transe.

- É melhor voltarem, eu o vi descendo as escadas.

Miro, Shura e Kanon já estavam no meio da arena.

- Podemos assistir?

- Claro, só não fiquem muitas próximas. – disse Aiolos.

- Você vai treinar também Ran? – Clarice o olhou.

- Não. O mestre me liberou.

- Ele está com medo Clarice. – MM levantou. – por isso.

- Você vai ver quem está com medo. Sentem lá em cima.

- Agora. – Clarice subiu correndo.

Rosa estava prestes a subir quando sentiu um olhar sobre ela. Mu ao ser notado desviou os olhos. Ela aproximou.

- Vai treinar também?

- Sim...

- Vou torcer por você. – disse de forma que só ele escutasse, mas não foi só ele que escutou.

Shaka deu um sorriso imperceptível ao ver o amigo ligeiramente ruborizado.

- "É desse presente que estou falando Mu de Áries. Faça a sua historia com ela a partir de agora." – passou por eles. – vamos Mu.

- Cla-ro.

Rosa o acompanhou com os olhos. O ariano sabia que estava sendo observado dando um sorriso sutil.

As duplas foram formadas com Afrodite tentando defender MM da fúria do taurino. Clarice e Rosa assistiam encantadas, alem de lindos, eram fortes, todos sem exceção. Mas é claro que dois entre os treze arrancavam mais admirações.

Um deles era Aldebaran. A jovem de olhos rosa não perdia lance algum. Sempre o achara o maximo e agora vendo-o depois de tanto tempo a admiração continuava. Ele sempre destacou entre os amiguinhos da escola pela sua força e gentileza, o que confirmava que força e brutalidade nem sempre andavam juntos.

--FB--

Corria pela calçada, estava atrasada e o portão da escola fechava as sete. A mãe não podia levá-la, pois o irmão estava de cama. Clarice dobrou a esquina já vendo o prédio da instituição a poucos metros. Estava tão concentrada no horário que não viu um garoto que vinha em direção oposta. Quando o garoto aproximou a empurrou.

- Ai. – a garota foi ao chão derrubando a mochila e a lancheira que trazia nas mãos.

- Me dá seu lanche.

- O que?

- Me da o lanche.

- Não.

- Se não me der vou bater em você.

Segurando a lancheira encolheu. Tinha apenas seis anos de idade e não podia fazer nada contra um garoto bem mais velho que ela.

- Não... – murmurou com os olhos cheios de água.

- Idiota. – o garoto preparava para lhe dar um chute.

- Se eu você não faria isso.

- Não se meta. – o garoto não se virou. – o assunto é com ela.

Clarice virou o rosto para ver quem se tratava, em meio as lagrimas deu um sorriso.

- Se não quiser ficar com os dentes quebrados da um fora daqui.

- Escute aqui moleque.

O garoto se virou deparando com um rosto infantil que não condizia em nada com a altura. Recuou um passo, mas era tarde, o rosto infantil simplesmente o pegara pelo colarinho da blusa jogando-o longe.

- Se mexer com ela de novo vai ficar sem os dentes.

Nem precisou repetir, levantou e correu o mais depressa possível. O rosto voltou a atenção para a menina que chorava a frente.

- Ta tudo bem Kaká?

- Sim Ran.

Aldebaran agachou diante dela e vendo o rosto banhado pelas lagrimas limpou o com a mão.

- Não está atrasada? – sorriu.

- Um pouquinho, mamãe não pode me trazer, mas e você?

- Fiquei dormindo ate mais tarde... – sorriu sem graça. – é melhor irmos antes que a inspetora nos veja.

- Sim. – Clarice fez menção de levantar, mas sentiu um leve ardor no joelho. Havia ralado na queda. – meu joelho.

- Eu te levo.

- Mas...

- Sobe nas minhas costas eu te levo.

- Mas...?

- Sobe.

Aceitou.

- Já estamos perto.

- Obrigada. Achei que ia apanhar.

- Façamos o seguinte: passo na sua casa os dias que Jorge ou sua mãe não puderem te trazer.

- E a Rosa?

- Minha mãe não tem muita paciência de me esperar, aí quando ela vai trabalhar já a leva de uma vez. Não se preocupe nunca mais alguém vai mexer com você. Vou sempre te proteger.

- Pro resto da vida?

- Sim, pro resto da vida.

--FFB--

- "Como queria que isso fosse verdade."

Clarice tinha os sentidos em Deba, já Rosa...

Não perdia os movimentos do ariano. Ele era uma graça e tudo aquilo de bom que o irmão falara sobre ele. Alem de ser lindo. Muito lindo, pensava.

Caindo na realidade suspirou. Caras assim dificilmente estavam sozinhos, não só ele como todos os outros já deviam ter namoradas e deveriam ser amazonas, as tais guerreiras que o irmão falara. Elas eram muito mais adequadas que ela, uma simples moça.

- "Pare de pensar besteiras. – balançou a cabeça, querendo espantar tais pensamentos. - Veio para a Grécia para estudar e encontrar o Ran mais nada. Foque-se nisso."

Os treinos continuaram ate à tardinha. Miro assim que se livrou de Kamus foi ate elas.

- Oi meninas.

- Vocês são muito bons.

- Modéstia parte eu sou o melhor. – sorriu sentando no meio delas.

- E o mais convencido. – brincou Rosa.

- Até parece que ela não é. – rebateu Clarice sorrindo. – convencida...

- Então formamos a dupla perfeita.

- E como. Somos do mesmo signo.

- Também é de escorpião?

- Sim.

- Definitivamente a dupla perfeita. – comemorou o cavaleiro.

Os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Dá para soltar? – Deba aproximou.

- Relaxa maninho.

- É.. relaxa maninho. – zombou.

- Maninho? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Somos do mesmo signo. – disse Rosa. – meu segundo irmão.

O taurino torceu o nariz, não estava achando graça nenhuma dessa aproximação da irmã com o pervertido do santuário.

- Ran, estou cansada. E a Kaká também.

- Apesar das cadeiras confortáveis, meu corpo dói.

- A aula de vocês começa quando?

- Amanha.

- Faço questão de levá-las. – ofereceu o escorpião. – que horas começa?.

- As sete e vinte da manha.

- Tão.. cedo...? – imaginou-se levantando as seis. – cedo...

- Você é a maior preguiça, mal consegue chegar no horário nos treinos, quanto mais levá-las a esse horário.

- Obrigada pela boa vontade Miro. –disse Clarice. – mas é melhor não ir. Não há necessidade de levantar por nossa causa.

- Se faz tanta questão. – suspirou aliviado.

- É um idiota. – Kanon deu um pedala nele.

- Chega de conversa, vamos indo.

Voltaram, em Áries despediram-se. O jantar seria em libra, mas alegando cansaço as duas justificaram a ausência. Restaram apenas, as duas, o taurino e o ariano.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Tem alguma cama sobrando? Na minha casa só tem a minha e mais uma.

- Claro.

- Assim que tiver uma lhe devolvo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Venha.

- Já volto meninas.

- Sim.

Os dois entraram casa adentro. As duas aproveitaram e sentaram cada uma num sofá.

- Nossa que sofá macio. – Kaká o apertava.

- Dá até para dormir. – Rosa deitou. – que macio... e tem um cheiro tão bom.

- É mesmo. – repetiu o gesto da amiga. – ate posso dormir aqui.

As duas ficaram em silencio, experimentando a sensação agradável do sofá. Não era só o objeto que fazia bem, a casa toda emanava paz e tranqüilidade, ambiente propício para recarregar as baterias. Minutos mais tarde Deba voltava com a cama.

- Obrigado Mu. Assim que puder eu devolvo.

- Não se preocupe.

- Preciso ir. Rosa...

Parou de falar ao testemunhar ela e Clarice completamente apagadas no sofá.

- Nem para esperar.

- Estão cansadas Deba.

- Carregar três pesos escada acima. – suspirou desanimado. – por Zeus...

- Façamos o seguinte. – Mu tocou na cama, ela desapareceu. – já está na sua casa. Agora vamos levá-las.

- Pegue a Rosa eu levo a Clarice.

O ariano o olhou imediatamente.

- Mas... – murmurou.

- Disse alguma coisa?

Assentiu negativamente com a cabeça. Tentando não ficar rubro, Mu pegou a garota nos braços. Ela dormia tão serena que tinha medo de acordá-la. Para amenizar os efeitos do caminhar a colocou mais perto de si. Sentindo-se acolhida, Rosa aconchegou-se um pouco mais. Faziam a caminha em silencio. Deba olhava para a amiga nos braços lembrando das diversas vezes que a carregara no colo quando eram crianças.

- "Bons tempos aqueles..." – pensou sorrindo.

Mu por sua vez tentava não olhá-la, mas seus sentidos eram mais fortes. A fitou por instantes, o cabelo descia em ondas sobre o braço dele contrastando com a brancura da pele.

Chegaram indo direto para o quarto do taurino.

- Vamos colocá-las aqui. Enquanto isso eu monto a cama.

- Te ajudo.

- Treinou o dia inteiro, não se incomode.

- Modéstia?

- Ta certo. Pode me ajudar.

Depois de certo tempo, o quarto delas estava preparado. Colocaram cada uma numa cama.

- Agora é só amanha. – sorriu o brasileiro. – quando ela dorme é igual uma pedra.

- Está feliz. – mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Muito. Anos de guerra deveriam servir para alguma coisa.

- Já vou indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Mu e muito obrigado.

- Disponha.

O taurino deu mais uma olhada nelas, saindo em seguida. Pouco tempo depois estava dormindo.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5: Sentimentos Ocultos

Leo no Nina - Rosa, Mu e Miro ainda terão grandes participações

**Leo no Nina** - Rosa, Mu e Miro ainda terão grandes participações. Shura é bastante ressentido com seu passado assim como Shaka, mesmo que ele não demonstre. Obrigada por acompanhar.

**Virgo Nyah** - Obrigada pela review! Todos eles tem passados tristes, muito tristes, prepare o lenço.

**Flor** - Mu ta ficando xonado... mas a ficha dele ainda vai demorar a cair. Miro sem perversão é um milagre, quanto ao Dohko não posso dizer muita coisa ate porque é surpresa e do Mu... vai ficar passada, alias todos vão ficar. O que posso dizer que alem do Shion, mais um dourado sabe do passado do ariano.

**Tenshi-chan** - O amor está no santuário de Atena. Mais uma vez obrigada pela fic. Leio ela todo dia!

**Capitulo 5: Sentimentos ocultos **

_II. Saturno, disciplina_

A noite estava relativamente fresca, uma brisa suave garantia que as pessoas tivessem uma boa noite de sono. Sentando em um dos vários bancos de mármores branco existentes na varanda do décimo terceiro templo, olhos violetas fitavam as estrelas. O céu límpido estava cravejado por varias proporcionando um espetáculo magnífico. Mesmo com tamanha beleza diante dos olhos, Shion não as contemplavas. Estava perdido em pensamentos, pensamento esses, de dezessete anos atrás.

- Deveria ter contado enquanto havia jeito. - pensou em voz alta. - agora que faz tanto tempo, se essas cicatrizes forem abertas creio que não fecharam nunca mais. Não deveria desejar isso, mas... é melhor que o passado fique no passado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Voltava para casa um pouco mais animado. Eram amigos desde a tenra idade e vê-lo abatido o deixava agoniado. Agora com a presença da irmã e da amiga parecia que o velho Aldebaran estava de volta.

Tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi deitar. Rapidamente pegou no sono, contudo seus sonhos não foram tranqüilos.

--

Estava parado no meio de uma ampla sala, não sabia dizer que local era aquele, mas não lhe era totalmente estranho. Tentou dá um passo, mas suas pernas não se moveram. Algo o impedia.

- Mu... Mu... - uma voz feminina se fez presente.

- Não consigo me mexer. - disse.

- Quer realmente sair daqui? - a voz parecia preocupada.

- Quero... por que?

- Se sair sua vida irá mudar e não será uma mudança agradável.

- Agradável?

- Lógico que tudo depende de como vai encarar os fatos.

- Do que está falando? - tentou se mexer. - Quem é você?

O lugar onde estava foi iluminado por uma forte luz, o ariano levou as mãos ate os olhos para aplacar a sensação incomoda. Conseguindo acostumar com a claridade abriu olhos e viu diante de si um par de olhos azuis que o fitavam intensamente.

--

Acordou de repente. A sensação de conhecer aquele lugar, aquele par de olhos azuis que o fitavam com tanta intensidade deixava-o apreensivo.

Que sensação era aquela? Que sensação de conhecer o lugar e a dona daqueles olhos? Quem era?

- Aquele assunto todo do Shaka me deixou impressionado. - voltou a deitar. - já estou imaginando coisas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran acordou sentido o cheiro de café. Estranhou, pois era cedo e algum dos dourados na sua cozinha àquela hora não era normal. Um pouco sonolento caminhou até o cômodo ficando espantado com a visão que teve.

Clarice, usando um baby dool, preparava a mesa.

- "Ela ficou linda." Bom dia Kaká!

- Bom di-a! - levou um susto.

- Ainda é muito cedo para está de pé.

- Daqui a pouco é hora de irmos.

- O botão ainda está dormindo?

- Fiquei sem coragem de acordá-la. Mas.. sente-se já vou servi-lo. - indicou uma cadeira.

- Não deveria ter se incomodado. Afinal é minha convidada.

- Incomodo algum.

Sentaram de frente para outro.

- O que achou do primeiro dia? - Deba servia café para os dois.

- Maravilhoso.

- Que bom.

Clarice o olhava discretamente, queria perguntar, mas tinha medo.

- Ran, aquelas batalhas... - hesitou, talvez fosse melhor ficar calada, contudo estava apreensiva a respeito do futuro do taurino. - ...elas podem voltar a acontecer?

- Espero que não Kaká. - partia o pão. - mas nesse mundo tudo é possível. Não dá para saber quando entraremos em combate.

- E se acontecesse uma hoje? - abaixou o rosto.

- Mandaria você e o botão para o Brasil. - respondeu categórico.

- Por quê? - o olhou.

- Não imagina o que acontece nessas batalhas. - parou de cortar o pão, passando a fita-la. - Não lutaria sossegado sabendo que estão no meio de uma guerra.

- Entendo. - abaixou o rosto.

- Não iria suportar se algo acontecesse a vocês duas. - colocou a mão dela entre as suas.

Clarice corou. As mãos dele eram tão suaves e sentia-se tão protegida.

- Aldebaran.

- Sim?

- Atena permite namoros? - tentou não corar.

Ficou surpreso com a pergunta, nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Não sei. Mas é difícil. Nossa vida é instável e no segundo seguinte podemos estar mortos. Não é uma vida adequada para um homem ter esposa e filhos.

- E agora que estão em paz?

- Qualquer mulher quer estabilidade, Clarice e os cavaleiros de Atena não se ajustam a essa "condição", mesmo estando em paz.

- ...

- É uma vida honrosa, mas ao mesmo tempo solitária. - fitou a janela vendo o céu azul da cidade que escolhera. - Às vezes me sinto sozinho, uma casa tão grande para uma única pessoa. Tenho amigos, excelentes por sinal, mas falta algo. Acho que convivência familiar. Sai muito cedo de casa e mesmo passando vários anos fora sinto falta de um lar. - a olhou sorrindo. - e você?

- Eu o que?

- Não vai me dizer que não tem namorado. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito a olhando divertido.

- Eu não... - murmurou.

- Não acredito que o Jorge ainda continua implicando. - fez cara de indignado.

- Não, não. - sorriu. - Jorge depois que começou namorar a Tereza me deixou em paz.

- Como são as coisas. Jorge e Tereza. Casal mais impossível.

- Todos acharam. - riu. - e quando se casaram, ninguém acreditou.

- É... - murmurou. - amores que começam na escola tendem a terminar assim, no altar - disse contemplativo.

Aldebaran não fazia idéia do quanto mexera com Clarice ao dizer isso. Sentiu a face aquecer no simples fato de imaginar casar com ele.

- Não me lembro de nenhum menino que gostava de você.

- Pois é... já você...

- Leve engano. - balançou a cabeça. - Era grande demais para os padrões das meninas. E logo após vim para a Grécia, sem chance.

- Nunca se sabe Ran. Às vezes, você só não percebeu que alguém gostava de você. - disse para se arrepender depois. Deveria ter ficado calada.

Aldebaran a olhou intrigado, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- Aposto que falavam de mim. - Rosa apareceu na porta e a primeira coisa que viu, foi o irmão segurando a mão da amiga. Clarice percebeu o olhar e as retirou logo.

- Por que se acha o centro do mundo? - também recolheu a mão.

- Não sou o centro do seu? - sorriu.

- Convencida.

- Bom dia Kaká.

- Bom dia.

- O que temos para o café... - esfregou as mãos. - tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar.

- Sentando a mesa. - Deba puxou a cadeira.

- Obrigada. Do que conversavam?

- Nada de mais. - disse Clarice querendo mudar o assunto, Rosa podia ser uma ameaça ao seu silencio.

- Batalhas. - respondeu o taurino. - batalhas e amores.

- Âhn?

- Contava a ela, que nessa vida de cavaleiro não sobra tempo para pensarmos na vida intima. Não sabemos se amanha estaremos vivos.

- Então ninguém tem namorada?

- Não.

- Nossa.. - ficou admirada. - doze homens lindos solteiros... definitivamente aqui é o paraíso.

- Como assim homens lindos? - Deba a olhou torto.

- Não posso achar seus amigos lindos?

- Não.

- Não esquenta. Só tenho olhos para o estudo. E por falar neles... - olhou para o relógio. - precisamos nos arrumar Kaká.

- Sim.

- Pode deixar que eu arrumo aqui.

Em poucos minutos estavam paradas na porta da segunda casa.

- Aonde vai assim? - Deba surtou.

- Aula.

- Com essas roupas?

- O que tem? São bregas?

- São curtas!

- Ah Ran tem dó. - foi descendo as escadas.

- Rosa, Rosa volta aqui.

- Deixe-a. - Clarice aproximou. - ela não vai te obedecer mesmo.

- Por isso gosto de você. É a única que me entende.

Ela corou.

- É me-lhor irmos.

- Sim. - ofereceu o braço. - vamos.

Rosa descia rapidamente a escada. Desde quando ele estava tão implicante? Era só uma saia na altura dos joelhos e uma blusa de gola. Nada curto.

- Dai- me paciência. - suspirou pisando na área que pertencia a Áries.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - respondeu sem dá atenção. Percebendo a saudação parou. - Mu?

O ariano estava a porta de casa.

- Bom dia, desculpe a distração.

- Tudo bem. Aldebaran vai levá-las?

- Vai aquele chato. - bufou.

- Chato?

- Implicou com as minhas roupas. Vê se isso é curto?

- Não. - respondeu. - "um pouco" - pensou.

- Então. Por acaso são bregas?

- Está linda. - corou. - quero dizer, está bem vestida.

- Obrigada.

- Apressada, dá para esperar? - chegou na companhia de Kaká.

Rosa e Mu olharam para os dois juntos e pensaram a mesma coisa.

- O Mu não achou minha roupa curta.

- Co-mo? - um olhar mortal foi lançado em direção ao ariano.

- Não está tão curta Aldebaran. - tentou acalmar o amigo.

- Se diz...

- Mas se bater um vento, a saia vai levantar. - observou.

- O que?! - exclamaram os irmãos.

- Eu não falei? Vai tirar essa roupa agora.

- Mu me traiu. - o olhou ferino.

- Pessoal deixe a discussão para depois, vamos nos atrasar. - Clarice entrou no meio. - vamos. - saiu puxando os dois. - ate mais tarde Mu.

- Ate. - ao se ver sozinho. - se continuar falando besteiras ele vai me matar.

Arrumou algumas coisas e seguiu para o treino.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As meninas fitavam a cidade maravilhadas, só a tinha visto por fotos e não imaginavam que fosse tão bela pessoalmente. Na faculdade foi a mesma coisa. O prédio lembrava muito o décimo terceiro templo. Por sorte ficaram na mesma sala tendo como primeira aula arte grega. Por serem brasileiras logo foram indagadas sobre o carnaval e o futebol. O tempo passou voando e a uma hora já voltavam para o santuário.

- Paraíso! - exclamou a de olhos rubi. - estou num país maravilhoso, estudando um assunto que amo e morando com meu irmão! Não preciso pedir mais nada.

- Um namorado. - disse para provocá-la.

- Não preciso.

- Viu como aquele loirinho não parava de olhá-la.

- Nada haver Kaká. Vim para estudar. - disse taxativa.

- Pode fazer as duas coisas.

- Não quero.

- Pensei que estava interessada no Miro. - alfinetou.

- Miro é meu amigo. E apenas isso. Não posso ter simplesmente amizade com homens?

- Claro que pode. Mas...

- Clarice. - disse num tom de advertência.

- Se não é o Miro é o Mu.

- O que?! - parou de andar. - de onde tirou isso?

- Vou torcer por você. - disse imitando a voz da amiga. - escutei.

Se não fosse o tom da pele, Rosa estaria vermelha.

- Acho que a Grécia está afetando seus neurônios. Mu é tão meu amigo quanto Miro.

- Sei... - continuou a andar.

- Se não quer acreditar problema seu. - voltou a andar.

- Não falo mais nada.

Silenciaram. Uma brisa suave soprava. Clarice seguia na frente absorvida em seus pensamentos. Rosa a olhava, era amiga dela há anos e sempre confiaram uma na outra. Porem quando o assunto era Ran, o papo não fluía, principalmente nos últimos anos. Clarice nunca falava nada do irmão e por amizade ela também não comentava, mas sabia que essa vinda dela mexeria com antigos sentimentos. Clarice não viera a Grécia só para estudar tinha um outro motivo, motivo esse que queria ter certeza no envolvimento do irmão.

- Clarice.

- O que?

- Preciso que me responda uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você ainda gosta do meu irmão? - foi direto ao assunto.

- Não. - ela não a olhou.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Aquilo foi amor de adolescência, mal tinha treze anos. Era uma criança.

- E a promessa?

Clarice parou de andar.

- Que promessa?

- Sabe do que estou falando. - disse séria.

- São coisas que crianças falam Rosa. - a olhou. - tínhamos quatro anos de idade. Jorge esqueceu. Você, eu e o Ran esquecemos. É passado.

- Se diz. - deu nos ombros.

- Vamos ver quem chega primeiro? - deu um sorriso maroto. - eu vou ganhar.

Saiu correndo. Rosa sorriu, conhecia a amiga tempo suficiente para saber que ela mentia.

Chegaram à primeira casa encontrando todos na sala.

- Boa tarde rapazes! - cumprimentou as duas.

- Rosa, Clarice. - Miro foi a encontro delas. - como foi na aula?

- Muito bem. Nunca passei horas tão agradáveis.

- Foi fascinante.

- Não sei se Aldebaran falou, mas temos uma biblioteca aqui. - disse o libriano. - podem fazer suas pesquisas.

- Sério? - exclamaram as duas.

- Fora que o Kamus tem um acervo. - disse Dite.

- Podem usar. É sempre bom compartilhar com quem busca sabedoria. - o aquariano olhou para Miro.

- Por que está me olhando assim? - indagou invocado.

- Nada...

- As duas estarão bem servidas. - MM espreguiçava no sofá. - temos alguns "sábios" na congregação.

- Quem?

- O mestre, Shaka, Kamus, Saga, Dohko e Dite.

- E eu? - indagou Aioria.

- Não vou nem responder. Esse almoço não sai? - gritou. - estou com fome!

- Botão, Kaká sentem aqui. - arredou um pouco do sofá.

- Pare de me chamar de botão.

Clarice não disse nada, sentou-se entre Shaka e Saga.

- Vou beber água. - Rosa foi saindo. - "ela ainda gosta dele."

A brasileira chegou de fininho, parando na porta fitou o ariano que mexia com as panelas.

- Oi Mu.

Tudo que foi ouvido foi às panelas indo ao chão.

- Ro-sa!

- Desculpa. - correu para ajudá-lo. - não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem. - abaixou para apanhá-las. - não se preocupe.

- Te ajudo. - agachou diante dele.

- Não se incomode.

Sem querer pegaram na mesma panela. Rosa sentiu o toque aveludado sobre si. Ela ergueu o rosto deparando com duas esmeraldas que a olhavam intensamente.

- Me descul-pe. - Mu tirou as mãos.

- A culpa foi minha. - pegou os últimos utensílios.

- Como foi à aula? - indagou virado para o fogão.

- Interessante. - estava constrangida. - Mu.

- Sim?

- Será que podíamos conversar em outro horário? Não queria que meu irmão escutasse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a olhou preocupado.

- Não, não.

- Não teremos treino agora à tarde, se quiser vir...

- Virei. Bom... já vou indo, não quero te atrapalhar mais.

- Não me atrapalha. - sorriu.

Rosa o olhou surpresa, já notara que o sorriso do ariano era lindo, mas aquele era especial, era diferente. Um pouco sem jeito, saiu.

Quando voltou para sala, Rosa encontrou um pandemônio. Bate boca, brigas, claro que o irmão e o irmão adotivo estavam no meio. Procurou por Clarice, ela conversava numa boa com Shaka, Saga e Kamus.

Deu nos ombros sentando ao lado do libriano.

- É sempre assim?

- Todos os dias. Pode ir se acostumando. O que foi aquele barulho a pouco na cozinha?

- Deixei umas panelas caírem... - disse sem graça. - sou um pouco estabanada.

Em pouco tempo o ariano anunciava o almoço que transcorreu na mais absoluta paz. Sem o treino da tarde, cada um seguiu para sua respectiva casa.

- Estou exausta. - Rosa desabou no sofá.

- Fiquem quietas aí que vou sair.

- Aonde vai?

- Ao templo de Atena, Shion está me chamando.

- Eu vou descansar. - Clarice ia saindo.

- Vou com você.

- Comportem-se.

No quarto...

- É o nosso primeiro dia e olha quanta coisa temos que estudar.

- Não teremos moleza. - Rosa trocava a sandália por rasteirinhas.

- Nem um pouco. Serão dois longos anos. - suspirou imaginando o tempo se arrastando.

- Vou sair, se o Ran perguntar por mim diga que fui a vila.

- Aonde vai?

- Resolver alguns problemas.

- Ran não vai gostar.

- É só inventar uma desculpa. Não demoro.

- Só inventar uma desculpa... sei...

- Ran acredita em tudo que você falar. - a olhou sorrindo. - tudo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - fitou desconfiada.

- Nada... - deu um sorriso irônico. - nada, até mais.

Clarice abriu um livro.

- Ela está aprontando...

Rosa descia despreocupada, juntaria o irmão e a amiga de qualquer jeito. Era evidente que Clarice ainda gostava dele, mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo. Precisava de ajuda e a pessoa mais indicada era o ariano.

O procurou-o pela casa inteira, só restando uma porta que ficava do lado de fora. Aproximou cautelosa.

O ariano estava de costas, sentado numa cadeira, a frente uma armadura de prata. Estava com as mãos sobre ela e delas saiam um pó brilhante. Reparou-o ele vestia uma túnica clara típicas das que se usavam no Tibete. Os cabelos estavam presos. Não querendo assustá-lo novamente bateu na porta.

- Entre Rosa. - disse sem se virar.

- "Como sabia que era eu?"

Entrou olhando o local, havia varias armaduras espalhadas, algumas completas outras faltando pedaços.

- Sente-se.

Sentou no chão a frente dele observando curiosa o trabalho que ele executava.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Não. - continuava a fitar a armadura. - estou quase acabando.

- O que é esse pozinho que está saindo de suas mãos?

- Pó de estrela. É com ele que conserto armaduras.

- Consertar?

- Sim. Aldebaran nunca te falou?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- As armaduras são proteções dos cavaleiros e como tal também sofre junto com ele na batalha. Podem ser simples arranhões ou ate lesões mais graves.

- Como assim?

- Elas são como segunda pele. Podem sofrer um simples arranhão ou um corte profundo.

Ela ouvia atentamente.

- Quando é simples arranhões, posso consertar usando apenas esse pó. Mas às vezes a batalha é tão feroz que a armadura chega a morrer.

- Morrer? - o olhou surpresa. - igual a nós?

- Mais ou menos. - sorriu da expressão que ela tinha feito. - para trazê-la de volta a vida, o pó de estrela não é o bastante, precisamos de sangue.

- Sangue? Que coisa mais macabra.

- É estranho a primeira vista.

- Precisa de muita quantidade?

- Metade.

- Isso tudo? Mas uma pessoa morre se perder essa quantidade.

- Um homem comum sim, mas um cavaleiro...

- Ah... - murmurou. - e meu irmão pode fazer isso?

- Infelizmente não. Digamos que uma técnica exclusiva do meu povo. - apontou para as pintinhas. - somente Shion e eu podemos consertar.

- Entendo.

- Acabei. - a olhou. - vou pegar uma cadeira para você.

- Não precisa. Às vezes gosto de sentar no chão. - sorriu marota. - algumas manias que eu tenho.

Mu arredou a armadura para o lado e deixou a cadeira sentando-se no chão.

- Será melhor assim para conversamos. Sou todo ouvido.

Ela o olhava impressionada. Ele podia-se vangloriar por tarefa tão importante, no entanto...era a pessoa mais simples do mundo, ate sentar no chão com ela ele sentou.

- O que foi? - indagou notando o olhar perdido dela.

- Nada... é que você é tão... deixa para lá. - virou o rosto.

- Algum problema com seu irmão?

O ariano tocou levemente o queixo dela fazendo-a encará-lo. Fitaram-se por um bom tempo.

- Tem haver com ele, mas não é um problema. - disse querendo quebrar o silencio.

Olhou sem entender.

- Conhece meu irmão melhor do que eu.

- Você é a irmã dele.

- Mas passei pouco tempo. - suspirou. - Ran já comentou sobre alguma garota com você?

- Garota?

- É. Se gostava de alguém, se citou algum nome. Creio que como melhor amigo dele, talvez ele tenha comentado algo, ou deixado escapar.

- Não que me lembre. Estávamos tão entretidos em treinos e batalhas que esse tipo de assunto não era comentado.

- Entendo.

- Por quê?

- Vou te contar uma coisa, mas tem que jurar que não contará a ninguém.

- Pode confiar.

Rosa narrou todos os fatos para Mu que ouvia pacientemente.

- E é isso.

- Acredita que Clarice ainda sente algo por ele?

- Não tenho certeza, mas...

- E Aldebaran?

- Ele nunca me dirá nada.

- E quer que eu pergunte. - sorriu.

- Será mais fácil para descobrir.

- Rosa...

- Vocês estão vivendo momentos de paz, porque não dá uma chance a nova vida? Se tudo não passar de mal entendido, que pena, mas se os dois se amam porque não ajudar as sádicas moiras? Pelo menos para isso elas devem prestar.

- Cuidado com o que fala, elas podem está preparando algo para você. - disse divertido.

- Por favor, Mu. - suplicou.

- Deveria pedir ao Afrodite, ele sabe lidar melhor com isso, ou até mesmo ao Miro. - disse com um pouco de raiva ao se lembrar da "amizade" deles. - vocês se dão tão bem.

- O Miro?

- Ele é tido como galanteador do santuário. É a pessoa mais indicada para esses assuntos.

- Se eu pedir para ele em um minuto todo santuário estará sabendo. Gosto muito dele, mas não posso envolvê-lo nisso. Preciso preservar a Clarice e o Ran.

- E por que eu? - não achou graça do "gosto muito dele."

- Primeiro: é amigo do irmão, segundo: sei que ficará calado, terceiro: confio em você. Por favor. - fez cara de desolada.

- Está bem. - suspirou. - Verei o que posso fazer.

- Obrigada. - no impulso o abraçou.

Foi o primeiro contato mais intimo, Rosa teve as narinas invadidas pelo perfume suave de lavanda que vinha dos cabelos dele.

- De na-da. - murmurou.

Aos poucos foram se soltando, ficando com rostos bem próximos. O ariano não conseguia desviar dos olhos vermelhos que o fitavam de maneira tão terna.

- Desculpe. - pediu a brasileira diante do olhar dele. - é o costume.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho melhor eu ir. - já estava levantando.

- Fique mais. - segurou o braço dela, notando o que fez tratou de soltar. - ah quero dizer ainda é cedo. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Aceito.

Seguiram para a cozinha num profundo silencio. Rosa sentou a mesa enquanto ele preparava a bebida. Em poucos instantes estava pronta.

O chá de camomila desceu formigante pela garganta dela.

- Está bom?

- Muito.

Ele sorriu.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Pelo seu perfume.

Ela ficou sem graça.

- Na hora do almoço estava tão distraído que nem o senti. - levou a xícara até a boca. - mas tem um perfume exótico. Muito bom por sinal.

- Desculpe se o assustei. - disse para não ficar mais sem graça. Ouvir aquilo dele era esquisito.

- Não se preocupe.

- Acho melhor eu ir. - foi levantando. - obrigada pelo chá. Estava maravilhoso.

- Sempre quiser saboreá-lo, sinta-se a vontade.

- Obrigada.

Saiu dali o mais rápido que podia.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Clarice lia bastante interessada, entretanto o sono começou a incomodar. Dormira muito pouco, acordara cedo e ainda tinha o fuso horário.

- Vou dormir por uns quinze minutos depois eu continuo.

Deitou apagando.

Aldebaran voltava do templo, o assunto nada mais era que relacionado à irmã e Clarice. Realmente estava feliz por reencontrá-las. Torcia para esse momento de paz continuar, pois não queria ter que despachá-las para o Brasil caso um deus maluco invadisse o santuário. Entrou em casa, chamando por elas e não obteve resposta.

- Não acredito que saíram.

Foi direto para o quarto, a porta estava entreaberta. Chamou pela irmã e abriu.

- Clarice..?

A brasileira dormia.

- "Deve está cansada."

Aproximou e pegando uma colcha a cobriu. O taurino a observou por alguns instantes nem percebendo que sentara ao lado dela.

- "O tempo passou tão depressa... e nem aproveitamos. - levou a mão até a face dela, acariciando. - pena que o passado é irrecuperável, se tivesse oportunidade queria que fosse diferente."

Beijou-lhe a fronte e saiu.

Sentou na sala para ver TV, esperaria a irmã chegar para lhe cobrar explicações. Não tardou e ela apareceu na porta.

- Onde estava?

- Por aí.

- Como por aí? Onde estava Rosa Maria Ferreira?

- Dando uma volta. Ai Ran você é muito estressado.

- Com quem?

- Sozinha. Cadê a Kaká?

- Dormindo. Deve está muito cansada.

- Até eu estou, mas preciso estudar.

Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O não estudioso aqui é você.

Mostrou a língua para ela.

- Bobo. Ah Ran...

- O que?

- Tem mais lugares para se passear aqui?

- Tem. O lago, cabo Shunion, o templo Coroa do sol.

- Hum... - sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Por nada. Vou estudar.

- Vou lá no Mu. Meu elmo está rachado. Fique quieta aqui dessa vez.

- Totalmente santa. - impôs as mãos.

_III. Netuno, sensível_

Ao termino do almoço foi direto para sua casa. Seu jardim precisava de cuidados e aproveitaria a folga para tal.

Mexia com as rosas com toda atenção, elas sempre fora sua fiel companheira desde a tenra idade que as tratava como um membro da família. Essa paixão surgiu quando ainda mal tinha dois anos de idade. A mãe amante de tais flores tinha o habito de cultivá-las no jardim da mansão e ele sempre a acompanhava.

--FB--

Era uma magnífica manha de verão, o céu estava límpido e uma brisa suave vindo do mar báltico agraciava a todos. Na residência dos Kiergaarg, uma jovem acompanhada por seu filho estavam entretidos no cultivo de rosas.

As pequenas e delicadas mãos, colocavam com destreza a terra em volta de uma muda. Tudo era devidamente observado pela mãe.

- Está ponto mamãe. - o garotinho lhe sorriu. - vai nascer uma rosa agora?

- Ela não vai nascer só com isso, meu amor. - a jovem lhe entregou um pequeno regador. - ela precisa de água e a luz do sol.

- Hum... - o jovem assentiu e segurando o objeto com as duas mãos jogou água na planta.

- Lembre-se que as plantas sempre precisam de água, terra e luz do sol. Se ela for carente de quaisquer destas coisas ela morre.

- Então eu tenho que cuida sempe delas?

- Sim. - sorriu. - cuidar e proteger. - brincou com os cabelos azuis esverdeados.

- Entendi. - o garoto levantou. - vou sempe cuida delas. De todas!

--FFB--

Deu um longo suspiro, refugiou sua dor no cuidado com as rosas, mas elas sempre lhe lembravam do tempo que viveu na Suécia e tudo que passou até chegar ao santuário.

Por um momento sentiu vontade de voltar a Estocolmo, não para ir ao cemitério e sim na sua antiga casa. Será que a "avó" tinha conservado o jardim? Era bem provável que não, já que as rosas nunca fora sua flor predileta.

- Será que Atena... - murmurou tendo uma idéia.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O ariano ainda estava na cozinha quando sentiu o cosmo do amigo.

- Oi Mu.

- Boa tarde. O que devo a honra?

- Pedir dois favores. - sorriu amarelo.

- Favores? - indicou que ele se sentasse.

- Obrigado. Primeiro queria que consertasse o elmo da minha armadura. Está com alguns cortes.

- Tudo bem. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Obrigado.

Mu serviu aos dois.

- E o outro...?

- Bem... - estava sem jeito, apesar dos anos de convivência, determinados assuntos...

- Fale Deba.

- Queria que ficasse de olho na Rosa. - disse rápido.

- Como? - quase engasgou.

- Quero que vigie minha irmã. - tomou um gole de chá.

- Por quê?

- Bem... não estou gostando nada dessa amizade com o Miro. Não que não goste dele, mas nós dois sabemos como ele é.

- Podem ser somente amigos. - falou apesar de não está tão convicto de suas palavras.

- Pela parte dela até pode ser, mas não confio no aranha.

- E onde eu entro?

- Quero que vigi-os quando eu não estiver perto. Só por precaução. Vigie também Kanon, MM e Shura.

- Não acha que Rosa é bem crescidinha? Ela já sabe se cuidar.

- Não. Sou irmão dela e quero lhe bem. Não gostaria que alguém a fizesse sofrer principalmente eles.

- Então o problema não é ela se interessar por alguém e sim por determinado alguém.

- Isso mesmo. Não sou do tipo irmão super protetor, mas não quero que qualquer um se engrace com ela. Se fosse Dohko, Kamus, Saga, você, tudo bem.

- E-u? - Mu quase mandou chá no rosto do amigo. - eu?

- Sim. Vocês levam a vida mais sério. Enfim, é meu "botão" e não quero qualquer um tocando nela.

Ficou em silencio. Em um único dia foi envolvido em duas historias. Por que as coisas caiam apenas sobre suas costas?

- E a Clarice? - indagou lembrando da conversa com Rosa.

- O que tem?

- É para vigiá-la também?

- Clarice cuido eu. Lógico que ela tem o direito de escolher quem quiser, quem sou eu para dizer o contrario, mas é claro que se qualquer um do quarteto pervertido fizer algo eu mato.

- Você gosta dela não é? - resolveu ir direto ao assunto, claro sem que o taurino percebesse.

- Gosto. - respondeu. - minha amiga.

- Só amiga?

- Por que está me perguntando isso? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pareceu tão feliz ao lado dela.

- Clarice é só minha amiga, ta? Só isso. - disse mais exaltado.

- Está bem.

- Vai vigiar ou não? - encostou na cadeira cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Vou. - sorriu diante da atitude dele. Aldebaran nem precisou falar, estava claro que a presença dela mexia com ele, mesmo ele não se dando conta. - fique sossegado.

- Obrigado. Bom vou indo, deixar aquelas duas sozinhas é um perigo. - levantou. - obrigado pela armadura, pelo chá e pelo favor.

- Disponha.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Entre. - disse a deusa ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Com licença Atena.

- Afrodite?

- Espero não está atrapalhando. - fez uma reverencia.

- De maneira alguma. - depositou a caneta sobre a mesa. - sente-se.

- Obrigado.

Esperou que ele iniciasse a conversa.

- Vou direto ao assunto Atena. - fez uma pausa como analisando as melhores palavras e continuou. - poderia me liberar por uns dois dias?

O olhou intrigada.

- Posso saber o motivo?

Tinha certeza que ela iria perguntar, qualquer pessoa perguntaria.

- Seria por motivos pessoais. Preciso resolver algumas coisas em Estocolmo. - suspirou. - é sobre minha família.

Ela o analisou.

- "Shion estava certo, a historia de Aldebaran mexeu com todos." Não vejo problema algum.

- Será só por dois dias.

- Sim. Providenciarei as passagens e a hospedagem. Pretende ir quando?

- Amanha se fosse possível.

- Tudo bem. Assim que estiver tudo pronto lhe aviso.

- Obrigado. - disse levantando e reverenciando. - ate mais tarde.

- Afrodite?

- Sim?

- Qual o nome devo colocar na reserva?

- Kiergaarg. Gustav Kiergaarg. - respondeu saindo.

A deusa fitou a porta pensativa.

- "Gustav... nome bonito."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Onde esteve?

- Não estava dormindo? - indagou Rosa sentando na cama.

- Perguntei primeiro.

- Dando uma volta.

- Ah Rosa... - a brasileira de cabelos rosa sentou na cama, mexendo de forma nervosa os cabelos. - é matéria demais.

- Não seja exagerada.

- Só para segunda temos dois trabalhos. Fora o individual. - desabou na cama.

- Sobre o que é o seu individual?

- Templo de Apolo. E o seu?

- Templo de Atena. - deu um sorriso vitorioso e sorriu ainda mais ao se lembrar de um detalhe. - disse Apolo?

- Sim... - murmurou desanimada.

- É o mesmo que Coroa do sol?

- Sim.

- Ran falou que ia te levar hoje a tarde.

- Como?

- Ele me disse antes de sair que iria lhe levar ao templo de Apolo. Aproveite e faça sua pesquisa.

- Não vou incomodar?

- Claro que não. - sorriu. - imagine.

- Rosa... quando sorrir assim... - sabia que ela estava aprontando.

- Não posso nem rir. - disse indignada. - vou estudar lá na sala.

Deitou no sofá aguardando a chegada do irmão que não demorou.

- Oi Ran.

- Oi.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Não, por quê?

- A Clarice tem que fazer uma pesquisa sobre o templo de Apolo, pensei que pudesse levá-la. Sabe como a Kaká é, estudiosa e gosta de fazer os trabalhos rapidamente.

- Por mim. Vamos os três.

- Eu não.

Aldebaran a olhou intrigado.

- Por que não?

- O professor entregou trabalhos individuais o meu é sobre o templo de Atena, então vou aproveitar e pedir ajuda ao Kamus. - tentava aparentar tranqüilidade.

- Hum... você esta muito esquisita. Quando faz essa cara é porque está aprontando algo.

- Não estou aprontando nada. - pegou o braço dele. - vá chamar a Clarice rápido. - o empurrou.

- Ela está dormindo...

- Está acordada. Vá logo.

A brasileira olhava distraída para algo em suas mãos.

- Bons tempos... - murmurou.

Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre. - guardou rapidamente o que tinha dentro de um caderno.

- Oi Clarice.

- Oi Ran.

- Sabe... - não sabia por onde começar. - estava pensando se não queria ir a Coroa do sol comigo.

- Claro. - deu um pulo da cama. - será um prazer.

Ele sorriu.

De braços dados passaram pela sala, a irmã fingia interesse num livro.

- Nós já vamos. - disse o taurino.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir?

- Preciso estudar. Façam um bom passeio. - sorriu de maneira enigmática.

- "Ela está rindo como o Escorpião e esse sorriso é de quem vai aprontar. Vou pedir que Mu a vigie."

- O que foi Ran?

- Nada. Vamos Kaká?

A garota assentiu.

- E você comporte-se!

- Já estou indo para a casa do Kamus. Bom passeio!

Os dois desapareceram na porta.

- Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... - foi atrás deles.

Aldebaran e Clarice chegaram a Áries nem imaginando que eram seguidos.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi... - olhou para os dois. - "até que a Rosa tem razão."

- O que esta olhando? - não gostou da maneira contemplativa que o ariano os olhava.

- Nada. Vão sair?

- Coroa do sol.

- Ah sim... - sorriu. - "ela não perde tempo." - sorriu ainda mais.

- Mu você esta bem?

- Sim. - ele desviou um pouco o olhar mirando numa pilastra atrás deles, viu que era Rosa achando que ninguém a tinha visto. - aproveite o passeio Clarice. - disse delicado.

- Obrigada. - corou.

Deba arqueou a sobrancelha. Às vezes esse excesso de gentileza do amigo atrapalhava.

- Vamos Clarice. - saiu puxando a garota.

Mu acompanhou com os olhos os dois desaparecem na entrada de sua casa.

- Pode sair daí Rosa. - sorriu.

A garota segurou a respiração, como ele sabia?

- Eles já foram.

- Como soube... - saiu de trás da pilastra.

- Seu perfume. Se fosse uma inimiga nem conseguiria ter atacado.

Queria enfiar a cabeça no chão.

- Eles irem a Coroa do sol, não tem nada haver com você, tem?

- As deusas do destino devem me adorar. Providenciaram tudo sem eu ter que mexer os pauzinhos. Parece que só pensar e elas me atendem.

- Cuidado com que fala, já te disse isso. - avisou. - O feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro.

- Sou como Hécata, imune a isso, mas não vamos perder tempo. - pegou na mão do ariano puxando-o. - não podemos perdê-los de vista.

- Nós não vamos...

- Atrás deles? É claro!

- Mas Rosa...

- Oculte seu cosmo. Eu sei que podem localizar uns aos outros por ele.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro entediado de ficar em casa, havia resolvido convidar as amigas para um passeio.

- Ô de casa! Alguém? - passou pelo corredor ganhando a sala. - alguém?

Nada.

- Será que saíram?

Resolveu olhar nos demais cômodos. Tudo estava vazio.

- Para onde Deba as levou? - indagou pensativo. - será que estão em Áries?

Pensou em ir até lá, mas se lembrando da cara que o taurino faria ao vê-lo desistiu.

- É melhor espera-las.

Já estava indo, quando passou em frente ao quarto delas. Olhou para um lado e para o outro ninguém estava vendo então poderia dá uma espiada.

- Miro... se o Deba descobre... - disse desistindo. - mas ele não esta aqui. - deu um sorriso demoníaco. - é só uma espiada.

Entrou sem cerimônia. Tudo estava no lugar, não tendo nada de extraordinário a ser espiado. Estava prestes a sair, mas algo chamou sua atenção. O caderno sobre a cama, continha um papel colorido aparecendo. Mais que depressa abriu o caderno.

- Ora... - sorriu. - que lindinhos. Tudo moleque. - era uma foto, virou para ler atrás. - "Viagem a Brasília, 05 de junho de 1990." Deve ter sido um passeio. _**(nota: vamos fingir que estamos em 2007)**_

A foto continha o taurino, Rosa, Clarice e mais um menino que supôs ser irmão da ultima. Pareciam bem novinhos tendo no maximo sete anos de idade.

- Elas já eram lindas. - disse colocando a foto no lugar.

Voltou para casa. Passando por Gêmeos encontrou com Kanon largado no sofá e Saga sentando numa cadeira lendo.

- São uns folgados. - disse.

- Tem razão. - disse Saga sem tirar os olhos do livro. - vocês dois.

- Não tinha ido ver as meninas?

- Elas não estavam. - sentou no braço do sofá. - nem o Deba.

- De certo foi levá-las para passear.

- É... que tédio! Queria ter ido.

- Para apressar sua morte? - o livro tampava o sorriso sádico do geminiano.

- Tenho que concordar com o Saga. - disse Kanon. - Aldebaran anda muito ciumento.

- Não sei por quê! Não vou fazer nada.

- Invente outra Miro.

- Eu juro, só tenho amizade por elas. Pode aparecer estranho, ate eu acho estranho ser puramente amigo, mas é a realidade.

Os dois o olharam.

- Admito que elas são GOSTOSAS, mas com todo respeito.

- Aceita um conselho? - Saga colocou o livro sobre a perna.

- Diga.

- Mesmo que seja puramente amizade, mantenha a distancia. Não quer deixar Atena sem um cavaleiro quer?

- Não... - murmurou emburrado. - ainda vou provar que é só amizade. E vão quebrar a cara!

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran e Clarice seguiam calados.

- Como está sua mãe? - indagou o taurino quebrando o silencio que incomodava.

- Está bem. Super feliz pelo neto.

- Que bom.

- Não tem problemas irmos a Coroa do sol?

- Problema algum. Só que é uma pequena caminhada.

- Estou acostumada.

Caminharam conversando sobre coisas sem importância nem imaginando que eram seguidos.

- Isto não está certo Rosa.

- Claro que está. Não vamos fazer nada de mais.

- Se ele descobre... - disse imaginando a ira do amigo. - nos mata e com razão.

- Não se preocupe, ele nem vai perceber.

Cerca de dez minutos depois o taurino e a brasileira chegaram ao templo.

- Aldebaran... - murmurou espantada. - aqui é lindo!

- Sem duvida.

- Essas construções...- os olhos brilhavam, adorava a arquitetura grega. - que perfeição!

Andou ao redor examinando cada detalhe da construção em mármore branco. O taurino sentou num banco de mármore para esperá-la.

- Demore o tempo que precisar. - disse.

- Sim! - ela já estava longe.

- "Afinal teremos todo tempo do mundo."

A tarde estava encantadora, um vento fresco soprava e mais ao longe podia-se ouvir o cantos dos pássaros. Era o paraíso no meio de uma cidade agitada como Athenas. Aldebaran admirava o templo, quase não ia lá por falta de tempo.

- Deveria vir mais vezes. - disse encostando o corpo na parede. - é um lugar tão tranqüilo.

Desviou o olhar para a amiga que fazia algumas anotações. Jamais imaginou que depois de tantos anos ela estaria ao seu lado, no templo de Apolo.

- "Os anos para ela não passaram... - pensou. - continua meiga..." - sorriu. Como estava feliz pela vinda dela, parecia os velhos tempos quando morava no Brasil.

- Já terminei. - aproximou.

- Anotou tudo?

- Sim.

- Então vamos lá dentro. - levantou.

- Podemos entrar?!

- Claro. Vem. - pegou na mão dela, levando-a.

Clarice ficou tanto ou mais surpresa com o interior do templo. Mesmo os anos que separavam sua construção daquele dia, ele continuava imponente.

- Estou me sentindo como uma sacerdotisa de Apolo. - sorriu. - esse lugar está impregnado por uma aura mágica.

- Apesar de ter séculos que não ocorre uma cerimônia aqui, conserva essa áurea. - Aldebaran fitava os afrescos na parede. - como se alguma coisa preservasse esse local.

- É muito lindo. - abriu o bloco de anotações. - lindo. - ela deu um sorriso.

- O que foi?

- Me passou uma coisa pela cabeça. Bobagem minha.

- O que?

- Esse lugar seria excelente para escrever uma historia sobre os tempos mitológicos.

- Que tipo de historia? - perguntou interessado.

- Hum... - fitava as colunas. - num tempo de guerra, a saga de duas pessoas que lutam por um mundo melhor.

- Gostei. Como seriam os personagens?

- Um rapaz que seria o cavaleiro de Apolo e uma jovem que seria a sacerdotisa.

- Ou uma amazona.

- Pode ser. Eles travam uma batalha feroz e no final o deus com a ajuda de Atena, traz a paz a este mundo.

- E o que acontece com os dois?

- Aí entra a parte romântica da historia. Eles são valorosos combatentes de Apolo, mas sofrem por não poderem demonstrar o amor que sente um pelo outro.

- Anda assistindo muita novela. Já até sei o final. - fez pose de locutor. - ao findar da batalha, eles concretizaram o amor e viveram felizes para sempre.

- Não.

- Não? - indagou intrigado.

- São guerreiros, vivem pelas batalhas, mesmo com tempos de paz, não puderam ficar juntos, a lei não permitia intimidade entre um cavaleiro e uma amazona/sacerdotisa.

- Andou assistindo Titanic?

- É só uma historia Ran. - deu meia volta. - vou terminar de fazer minhas anotações.

O taurino a olhou intrigado.

- Vai entender. - deu nos ombros passando a sentar no chão enquanto ela não voltava.

Passado alguns minutos ela voltou.

- Conseguiu tudo?

- Mais que imaginava. Acredita que achei algumas estatuas? Meu trabalho vai ficar fantástico! - piscou.

- Fico feliz.

- Podemos voltar.

- Ah.. Clarice...

- Sim?

- Vem comigo.

Aldebaran a puxou e levando por uma parte que ela não tinha visto do templo, seguiu por um corredor que estava tomado pela vegetação.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Surpresa.

- Ran...

- Confie em mim.

A passagem ficava cada vez mais difícil, mas Clarice viu um ponto luminoso ao final dele.

- "Deve ser a saída." - pensou.

Passaram por um buraco na parede, Deba foi primeiro e quando ela passou, ele a segurou. O buraco dava numa encosta bem íngreme e lá embaixo as ondas se chocavam contra as rochas.

- Ran...

- Segure firme.

Deram alguns passos, Clarice segurava firme a mão do taurino e nem ousou olhar para baixo. Mas foi recompensada pela vista.

- Não é lindo? - disse o Deba.

- Muito.

- Senta aqui.

Sentaram na beirada, as ondas batiam com força provocando um forte barulho.

- Não imaginava isso... - murmurou maravilhada.

- É um lugar de difícil acesso, mas a vista compensa.

- E como.

O lugar estava tranqüilo, uma suave brisa soprava.

- Que paz...

- Há muito tempo não me sentia assim. - Deba deitou na grama. - em paz...

- Por quê?

- Mesmo se passando dois anos sem batalhas sempre estamos em alerta. - fitou o céu, uma nuvem branquinha passeava tranquilamente sendo levada pelo vento. - não podemos abaixar a guarda.

- É sempre essa tensão?

- Sim. - ele a olhou. Ela estava linda e alguns raios de sol incidiam em seu cabelo deixando umas partes mais claras. A franja descia harmoniosa sobre a testa.

Clarice queria desviar o olhar dele, mas o taurino a olhava tão sereno que a fez desistir. Ficaram algum tempo se encarando. O tempo parecia ter parado.

- Sabe a história? - indagou voltando a fitar o céu.

Assentiu.

- Poderíamos dar um nome a eles.

- Não tinha achado a historia triste?

- É triste, mas a realidade. Como te disse, nunca sabemos se no dia de amanha estaremos vivos.

- Eu não entendo muito desse mundo. - disse também passando a fitar o céu. - mas se estivesse no lugar dela sofreria.

- Ele também sofreria. Ter o objeto dos sonhos e não poder tocar.

Ela o olhou.

- Tem razão... Ter o objeto dos sonhos e não poder tocar. - sorriu, deitando ao lado dele.

Mergulharam nos próprios pensamentos.

- E os nomes? - perguntou o taurino.

- Irian e Megara.

Ele apoiou no cotovelo para fita-la.

- Não me pergunte da onde os tirei. - respondeu sem olhá-lo. - vieram na minha mente.

- Se um dia for escrever, quero ser o primeiro a ler.

- Combinado. - o olhou sorrindo.

- Vamos? - tocou a ponta do nariz dela.

- Sim.

Minutos antes...

Mu e Rosa seguiam um pouco atrás, ao ver que o irmão tinha sentado a porta do templo,

ela parou.

- O que foi Rosa?

- A cara do meu irmão, ele não tira os olhos da Kaká.

- E...?

- Está pensativo. - disse sem olhar para o ariano.

Vendo que eles entraram, foram atrás. Ocultaram-se atrás de algumas pilastras.

_- "Rosa."_

Ela olhou para o ariano imediatamente.

_- "Telepatia. Só precisa responder."_ - pensou olhando os olhos assustados dela.

_- "Co-mo...?"_

_- "Desse jeito."_

_- "VOCE PODE FAZER ISSO?"_

_- "Não precisa gritar. Sim, posso. Não é melhor irmos embora?"_

_- "Não."_ - ainda estava surpresa por esse dom do ariano.

Mu suspirou, ela não voltaria atrás.

_- "Eles estão conversando."_ - voltou à atenção para a amiga e o irmão.

Passaram a ouvir a historia.

_- "Que história interessante."_ - observou o ariano.

_- "Clarice é talentosa com as palavras. Às vezes ela escreve alguns textos. Tenho certeza que se ela escrever essa história será linda."_

Ele apenas concordou.

- _"Vão ficar só no papo?_ - estava impaciente. - _quando vão agir?"_

- _"Como?"_

Ela não respondeu, ficando em pânico quando eles seguiram para outro lugar.

- _"Vamos."_

- Não. - Mu a segurou.

- Mu? - ficou surpresa pelo gesto dele.

- Eu já sei para onde Aldebaran vai levá-la. Se o seguimos eles vão nos ver.

- Mas...

- Vem. - não queria admitir, mas também torcia pelos dois. E principalmente depois que

ouviu a "futura" historia, queria que os dois tivessem um final feliz.

Circundaram o templo passando por entre rochas e arvores. Logo alcançaram o penhasco, de uma maneira que saíram do lado deles, mas de forma que eles não o vissem.

- Aqui é lindo! - exclamou maravilhada.

- Concordo. Veja eles ali.

Agacharam atrás de algumas pedras. Escutavam muito pouco, mas a forma que Aldebaran olhava para a amiga alimentou as esperanças de Rosa.

- Eles se gostam...ainda... - sorriu.

- Eles não disseram nada.

- E precisa? - o fitou. - está na cara. Vamos chegar mais perto.

- O que?

- Anda Mu.

Aproximaram um pouco mais. De onde estavam escutavam melhor. Ouviram o restante da conversa e quando o taurino apoiou no cotovelo, faltou Rosa levantar tamanha emoção.

- Ele vai beijá-la... - comemorou. - ele vai beijá-la...

Mu a fitou para depois olhá-los. Será que o amigo gostava mesmo dela? Não entendia muito bem esse sentimento, mas a que tudo indicava um sentia pelo outro.

Rosa quase enfartou quando os dois levantaram para ir embora sem ter acontecido nada.

- Como assim...? - estava perplexa. - como assim...?

- Você está bem? - ficou preocupado pela expressão dela.

- Não aconteceu nada... nada... - queria chorar. - faltava pouco...

- O que era para acontecer?

O olhou. Não era possível que ele não sabia.

- O lugar...a tranqüilidade... o clima... a paixão... tudo propício para um beijo cinematográfico.

- Ah...

Ela sorriu. Ele não poderia ser tão ingênuo assim. Encheu os pulmões soltando um longo suspiro. Ainda não era o dia que veria os dois juntos.

- É melhor irmos. - disse desanimada. - preciso chegar antes dele. - levantou.

O ariano levantou, ameaçou dá um passo, mas parou. Sentiu uma fincada na cabeça, seus olhos embaçaram por momentos. Não enxergava mais as ruínas do templo, mas sim o local do sonho da noite anterior. Tentou se mover, mas uma força o impedia.

_- "Cuidado."_ - uma voz ecoou por sua mente.

Mu virou o rosto na direção da voz, tudo que viu foi um par de olhos verdes que o fitavam serenos, pode deslumbrar ao meio da claridade mexas lilases, que tremulavam ao vento...

- Mu. Mu. - Rosa o chamou.

Saindo do transe o ariano a fitou. Piscou algumas vezes antes de olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Algum problema? - aproximou um pouco preocupada. Ele tinha olhar perdido, como se seus pensamentos estivem a quilômetros.

- Não... não é nada...

- Sim. - não ficou muito convencida. - é melhor irmos.

- Claro.

- Vem. - estendeu a mão para ele.

Olhou para a mão estendida, lembrou que no sonho, num momento a mulher lhe estendera a mão. Aos poucos foi esticando o braço, um pouco receoso. Parou por instantes e passou a fitar a garota. Ela o olhava sorrindo.

- O que foi?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Perdendo o receio deixou se levar pelo toque dela.

- É melhor irmos rápido.

Concordou. Durante o trajeto não disseram nada. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Aquelas imagens aparecerem do nada e mais aquela figura misteriosa, quem era? Voltando a si, passou a observar a garota que seguia pouco a frente. Por que sentia-se confortável perto dela? Por que ao simples toque de sua mão aquela sensação esquisita tida no sonho e na miragem sumiam?

- Rosa.

- Sim. - continuou a andar.

Ficou em silencio. Queria contar a alguém sobre suas duvidas a cerca de seu nascimento e a única pessoa que se sentia a vontade de falar sobre isso era com ela. Nem Aldebaran seu fiel amigo de tantos anos sentia-se assim. Mas como Shaka dissera quem vive de passado é museu. Não deveria se preocupar com isso.

- Não é nada.

Continua...

_**Hecata - Deusa grega da magia. **__**Também já a citaram como uma das Moiras, pois tanto Hécate, quanto sua filha Circe, podem intervir nos fios do Destino.**_

_**Demorou mais saiu.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Encontros e Desencontros

Tenshi – Sem beijo

**Tenshi** – Sem beijo... a Rosa está muito brava com eles. Acredite ou nao Miro e Rosa sao só amigos, apesar de as vezes parecer que nao.

**Leo no Nina** – A mulher faz parte do passado do Mu, e como faz. Tanto ela quanto a pessoa de olhos verdes que aparece. Sua campanha nao poderia ser melhor! O Saga já é meu.

**Flor** – A Rosa vai querer dar uma de cupido, mas é bem capaz de ser acertada. O passado do Mu e do Shaka sao misteriosos assim como o do Miro.

**Capitulo 6: Encontros e desencontros**

Passando por outro caminho, Rosa e Mu chegaram à Áries antes do taurino e da brasileira.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Mu?

- Sim. É melhor se apressar, já sinto o cosmo dele.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar. Te vejo em Virgem?

- Sim.

- Até mais.

Segundos depois Aldebaran apareceu.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi Clarice, gostou do passeio?

- Muito. Aquele templo é lindo.

- Estou cansado. Vamos Kaká?

- Vamos.

- Até mais tarde Mu. - Deba acenou já na saída.

- Ate.

O rosto ora leve dera lugar a uma expressão de dor. Sentia pontadas na cabeça como se estivessem sendo atingindo por agulhas.

- Ai. - foi de joelhos ao chão. - que dor é essa...

Novas imagens apareceram em sua mente. Via-se num lugar sem vegetação_. "Tenha cuidado."_ Ecoou por sua mente. Na visão percebeu que não estava sozinho. Sentia a presença de duas pessoas. Ao se virar para ver quem eram, viu o par de olhos azuis ao lado do de olhos verdes. Os cabelos loiros misturavam com os tons lilases.

_- "Quem são vocês...?"_ - murmurou em pensamento.

_- "Quer realmente saber?"_ - disse a de olhos azuis.

- _"Deixe como está Mu de Áries."_ - disse o dono de olhos verdes.

Era um homem, mais quem era? Como sabia seu nome? Mu sentiu a cabeça doer mais um pouco. Suava a ponto do liquido cair no chão.

- Rosa... Rosa...

Em touro a garota estava jogada no sofá segurando um livro da faculdade. Fingiria que estava estudando para não levantar suspeitas. Lia sem interresse quando escutou a voz do ariano.

- Mu? - ergueu o rosto em direção a entrada. – é você? - estranhou não tinha ninguém. - pensei que tinha escutado ele me chamar... - deu nos ombros voltando a ler.

Na casa abaixo a dor passara, não via mais nada. Levantou, passando a mão pelo rosto que estava banhando por suor.

- Quem eram eles? - perguntava-se.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rosa não conseguia concentrar na leitura. Tinha a nítida certeza que ouvira o ariano chamá-la.

- Estou ficando doida... - murmurou.

- Chegamos! – exclamou Deba em alto e bom som.

- Nota-se.

- Rosa o templo é magnífico. - Clarice sentou ao lado dela. - precisa ver.

- Eu sei que é lindo.

- Como?

- Se for como as demais ruínas deve ser lindo. - disse tratando de consertar o que dissera.

- E a pesquisa? Foi até aquário?

- Não Ran. Fiquei por aqui mesmo. Kamus poderia está ocupado. - mentiu.

- É. - deu nos ombros. - vou tomar um banho. Vamos jantar em Virgem e Shaka é pontual.

- Tudo bem.

A noite estavam todos reunidos na sala do virginiano. Estavam mais quietos devido às ameaças de ficarem sem os sentidos, caso uma voz um pouco mais alta fosse ouvida.

Estavam dispostos do seguinte modo: Aioria, Aiolos e Shura estavam sentados em pufs.

No sofá Saga, Dohko e Kamus. Em outro Clarice, Rosa, Miro e Deba. Em cadeiras Kanon, MM, Afrodite.

- Cadê o Mu? - indagou Shura não o vendo.

- Ele nunca se atrasa. - disse Kanon.

- Deve ter ido resolver alguma coisa. - manifestou Kamus. - logo ele está aí.

Rosa ficou preocupada. Ele tinha ficado esquisito no templo.

- Desculpe a demora. - apareceu na porta.

- Vai viver muitos anos. - brincou Deba. - acabamos de falar de você.

- Assim espero. - sorriu, procurando um lugar para se sentar. Seu olhar acabou cruzando com o de Rosa.

- Senta aqui Mu. - Dohko levantou. - vou ver se Shaka precisa de ajuda.

- Obrigado. - sentou ao lado do aquariano, bem de frente para o sofá onde a olhos rubi estava sentada.

Ela o olhava, querendo perceber se havia algo estranho, ele notou desviando o olhar para Kamus iniciando uma conversa.

- "Mu. Mu. - tentava fazer igual a mais cedo. - Mu."

O ariano continuava a conversar com Kamus.

- "Droga - pensou. - isso deve funcionar só a partir dele."

- Ah. - exclamou o escorpião. - fui na sua casa hoje. - olhou para Deba. - não tinha ninguém.

- Que horas?

- Agora à tarde.

- Eu e Aldebaran tínhamos saído, mas a Rosa estava lá. - disse Clarice para o desespero de Rosa.

- Estava não...

- Estava sim. - tampou a boca dele. - devia está dormindo. - sorriu sem graça. - estava cansada.

- Mas eu fui... - ele tentava falar, mas parou ao se lembrar que entrara no quarto delas. Era melhor ficar calado. - é. - sorriu. - deve ter sido isso. - sorriu amarelo.

- Viu era isso.

- Vocês dois estão bem? - Deba arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Perfeitamente. - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Rosa e Miro...

- Não fizemos nada. - falaram ao mesmo tempo novamente.

- Não me contou como foi a aula. - Miro virou para ela, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Pois é. - concordou prontamente. - aconteceram tantas coisas...

Iniciaram um papo animado. Aldebaran não estava gostando nada daquilo e certo alguém estava incomodado.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, com pratos a base de legumes e vegetais. Depois reuniram para conversar.

- Acho que preciso comer só legumes. - disse Clarice. - é menos calórico.

- Shaka come só mato! - exclamou Miro. - nem dá sustança.

- Um bom prato de macarronada... - MM ficou imaginando.

- Uma boa carne você quer dizer. - disse Shura.

- Parem de reclamar. - Shaka chegara. - precisam comer coisas mais saudáveis.

- Onde você morava, não tinha carne? - indagou Aioria em tom de brincadeira.

- Morava num convento. - disse MM. - monges não comem essas coisas.

Shaka lançou um olhar mortal para o canceriano.

- Fique calado.

- Morava num monastério? - indagou Rosa, que sem perceber piorara as coisas. - que legal. Como era sua vida lá? Alias ninguém contou sobre a suas.

Silencio. O escorpião que sorria fechou a cara, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não há nada a ser contado Rosa. - disse Shura sério. - não vale a pena saber.

- Sim... - encolheu no sofá. A julgar pelas expressões dele viu que o assunto não era bem visto por eles. Até Miro ficara diferente.

- É passado Rosa. - Shaka a olhou. - foi um lugar que já vivi, fim da história.

- Sim.

O clima antes descontraído ficara pesado. A brasileira queria se desculpar, mas tinha medo de piorar as coisas.

- Vocês têm aula amanha, deveriam descansar. - o ariano levantou, observou que ela ficara sem graça. - não acha Aldebaran? - o olhou.

- Claro. - respondeu percebendo a intenção do amigo. - vamos meninas?

- Vamos.

- Shaka obrigada pelo jantar. - agradeceu Clarice.

- As ordens.

- Boa noite a todos. - disse Rosa.

- Também já vou indo. - Afrodite levantou. - boa noite.

Aos poucos um a um foram saindo. Na porta...

- Boa noite Miro. - o abraçou. - desculpe. - disse no ouvido dele.

- Pelo que?

Ela já estava longe.

- Rosa...

- Pediu desculpas pelo assunto. - Afrodite aproximou. - ela percebeu como você ficou.

- Ela ficou sem graça.

- Não se preocupe. Amanha tudo voltará ao normal.

Rosa seguia na frente sozinha, Mu estava pouco atrás, Deba e Clarice estavam na companhia de Aioria e Saga. MM e Kanon mais atrás conversavam.

- Rosa. - o ariano a chamou.

- Sim. - esperou por ele.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém ficou magoado com você.

- Dei uma mancada.

- Não sabia.

- Até o Miro mudou a expressão. - suspirou.

- Gosta muito dele não é? - sempre ele entrava na conversa.

- Gosto de todos.

- Sim. Bom não se preocupe, amanha ele estará normal.

- Tomara.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Acendeu a luz. Estava com sono, mas tinha que arrumar as malas. Ainda não estava certo a respeito da viagem, temia encontrar sua avó.

- Que bobagem... - disse a si mesmo. - numa cidade daquele tamanho...

Mesmo assim temia, pensou que não voltaria mais a terra natal, no entanto passaria o final de semana lá.

- Espero que ocorra tudo bem.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran suspirou aliviado, estava cansado.

- Preciso dormir. - disse desabando no sofá. - estou pregado.

- Amanha teremos aula... - disse Rosa desanimada.

- Vou deixá-los descansar. Boa noite a todos. - disse Mu despedindo.

- Até amanha Mu.

- Tchau Mu. - disse Clarice.

- Te acompanho até lá fora. - Rosa prontificou.

- Não se incomode. - ficou ligeiramente rubro.

- Não é incomodo.

Os dois saíram sob olhar atento de Aldebaran.

- Vou dormir Ran.

- Boa noite. - o taurino beijou-lhe a face. - gostou do passeio?

- Muito. Obrigada.

- Sempre que quiser.

Ela retirou-se.

Do lado de fora da segunda casa...

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou. Se soubesse não tinha dito aquilo.

- Amanha é outro dia.

- Sim. Ah Mu...

- Sim?

Ela o olhou, o ariano a fitava com rosto sereno. Os cabelos soltos tremulavam com o vento, os olhos brilhavam num intenso verde.

- Você está bem mesmo?

- Co-mo?

- Lá no templo, você estava esquisito.

- Não foi nada. Só me distrair.

- Que bom. Outra coisa... hoje no jantar eu tentei falar com você via mente, mas não consegui.

- É por que não tem poderes telepáticos. – sorriu.

- Então só podemos nos comunicar se você quiser.

- É.

- Entendo...

- Vou indo. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Para você também.

O ariano descia sobre o olhar atento dela.

- "Ele é um doce." - sorriu.

Voltou para a casa, Clarice e o irmão já tinham recolhido.

Aldebaran no quarto preparava-se para dormir. Tirou a blusa e deitou, esparramando pelo lençol branco. Fitava o teto com os pensamentos no passeio que fizera a Coroa do Sol. Há muito tempo não ia até lá e ir com Clarice foi uma experiência diferente.

- Irian e Megara... - murmurou ao se lembrar da história. - será que estão juntos em algum lugar?

A imagem de Clarice veio-lhe na mente. A presença dela fazia-lhe bem, gostava de tê-la por perto, de conversar com ela. Àquela hora, quando o sol incidiu sobre as madeixas rosadas, a achou encantadora.

Balançou a cabeça policiando-se, não devia pensar nessas coisas. Estavam em momentos de paz, mas tudo poderia mudar a qualquer hora e não queria que ela estivesse no meio. Era melhor que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

No quarto ao lado...

Rosa fazia o mínimo barulho para não acordar a amiga, que dormia de costas para ela.

- Rosa.

- Te acordei? Desculpa.

- Estava acordada. - disse continuando na mesma posição olhando para o céu. - o clima ficou pesado não foi?

- Foi. - sentou na cama dando um longo suspiro. - se soubesse...

- Parece que é um assunto meio proibido.

- É.

- Ran me contou por alto que todos aqui são órfãos com exceção dele.

- Eu sou muito burra. - bateu a mão na testa. - devia ter ficado calada.

- Deve ser triste a vida deles. Vivem apenas para as batalhas e não podem ter uma vida "normal", nem em momentos de paz tem um lar para voltarem.

- É...

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - apagou a luz e deitou.

Mas nenhuma das duas dormiu de imediato.

_III. Netuno, sensível_

Novo dia no santuário de Atena, na segunda casa as meninas preparavam para mais um dia de aula. Na décima segunda, Afrodite fechava as malas. Passara a noite em claro na expectativa de voltar a Estocolmo. Não queria se despedir de ninguém, saindo cedo, antes mesmo de Rosa e Clarice. Pegou um táxi ate o aeroporto. Tempo depois desembarcava na capital sueca. De posse de óculos escuros seguiu para o hotel onde Saori tinha feito à reserva.

Durante o trajeto relembrava de algumas passagens da infância e fazendo-lhe a seguinte pergunta? _"Por que estou aqui?"_ Tirando o de tais pensamentos o motorista avisou que haviam chegado. Dite fitou a entrada do hotel a frente dando um pequeno sorriso.

- "O senhor Kido era esperto." – pensou ao ver o símbolo da fundação esculpido.

Entrou e rapidamente foi conduzido ao seu aposento, um magnífico quarto de vista para o mar Báltico. O pisciano ficou admirando a vista. Athenas era seu lar, mas Estocolmo tinha um lugar garantido em seu coração.

- "As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes."

Tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e saiu. Queria explorar a cidade.

Andou por toda manha nos principais pontos que lhe traziam recordações. No centro da cidade tomou um táxi em direção a um bairro nobre. Forçava a mente para se lembrar do trajeto, mas à medida que avançava era como se não tivesse esquecido. Sabia perfeitamente por onde seguir.

A poucos quarteirões do local desejado pediu ao motorista que parasse. Queria seguir a pé, na tentativa de desestimular a seguir em frente, ainda podia voltar atrás.

O clima estava agradável com um fraco vento frio batendo na face alva. Com as mãos no bolso do casaco de couro preto o pisciano caminhava e a cada passo sentia um aperto no peito. E se a encontrasse? Como seria? Tinha certeza que ele não a reconheceria, mas e ela? Não, pensou. Havia se passado vários anos e na época não passava de um garoto de cinco anos.

Parou, o coração deu um pulo. Aqueles portões enormes de ferros não mudaram em nada nesses quatorze anos. O brasão dos Kiergaarg continuava imponente. Afrodite aproximou tocando-os ternamente como se estivesse tocando algum membro da família que a muito não via. Um turbilhão de flashbacks assolou sua mente provocando uma confusão de imagens. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar tais lembranças, contudo só estava no começo...

... seus olhos desviaram para o jardim da mansão, novamente uma enxurrada de imagens invadiu sua mente.

- "Continua... continua intacto..." – os olhos marejaram.

Uma majestosa fonte decorada por uma estatua grega era circundada por um enorme jardim de rosas vermelhas.

- O jardim... – murmurou num misto de alegria e espanto.

- Deseja algo meu jovem?

Desviou o olhar, fitando um senhor que o olhava curioso.

- Me perdoe... – limpou os olhos. - estava passando e não pude deixar de admirar. – apontou para as rosas.

- Realmente são belas. A senhora Kiergaarg faz questão delas.

Ao ouvir o nome Dite sentiu um arrepio.

- Quem?

- A dona da casa.

- Mora apenas ela?

- Sim. Ela tinha um filho que morreu num acidente junto com a nora. Ela nunca superou isso. Pelo que soube esse jardim era da nora e fez questão de mantê-lo.

- Eles... – ponderava em perguntar, não se lembrava daquele senhor, mas e se ele o reconhecesse? - eles... tinham filhos?

- Um garoto pelo que sei, mas ele sumiu há alguns anos e a senhora não fez muita questão de encontrá-lo, parece que ela o culpa pelo ocorrido.

Afrodite fitou as rosas. _"Você é o culpado! Você os matou!"_ As palavras da avó vieram lhe na mente.

- Você os conheceu?

- Não. Estou na casa há apenas cinco anos. Tudo que sei foi o que contaram.

- Entendo... é uma historia triste.

- Sim. Dizem que antes do acidente a senhora era autoritária, mas bondosa e generosa, contudo depois da tragédia se tornou amargurada, fria e austera.

- Deve ter sido um trauma muito grande, perde-los.

- Sim.

- Preciso ir. – recolocou os óculos. - Tenha um bom dia.

- Igualmente.

O pisciano deu mais uma olhada na mansão. Tivera tantos momentos agradáveis e agora tudo que restava era ódio e magoa. Mesmo com o passar dos anos parecia que a avó ainda o culpava pelo ocorrido. Caminhou sem rumo pelo bairro sentindo um aperto no peito. Não precisava ter passado por aquilo. Levava uma vida tranqüila em Athenas e aquilo eram apenas lembranças esquecidas nos confins da mente, mas que pareciam mais vivas do que nunca. E a ferida que julgava está curada, voltou a sangrar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Na segunda casa Aldebaran preparava o almoço, ou pelo menos tentava já que sua casa estava "tomada" por seus amigos.

- Que horas elas chegam? – perguntava Miro pela décima vez.

- Já te disse, quando a aula delas terminarem. – Aioria estava estressado.

- Mas que horas?

- Cala a boca Miro! – gritou MM. – mais uma pergunta e vai pro Meikai.

Fechou a cara, mas logo deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Vou dá uma volta, não demoro.

- Ei aonde vai?

- Na vila.

- Miro.

Já tinha saído.

- Ele vai aprontar. – disse Kamus. – conheço aquele sorriso.

- Deve ir à vila das amazonas. – Kanon esparramava no sofá. – ele só pensa bobagem.

Era pouco mais de onze horas quando Clarice e Rosa voltavam para casa. Conversavam sobre a faculdade e os trabalhos que deveriam fazer ao longo da semana.

- Temos muitos trabalhos Kaká! E eu que pensei que seria mais fácil.

- Vamos ter que nos esforçar muito.

- É... – murmurou nem um pouco animada.

- Clarice! Rosa!

As duas viraram para trás. Dois rapazes se aproximavam.

- Enzo? Klaus?

- Oi.

- Vocês saíram tão depressa. Que nem deu tempo.

- De?

- Vamos almoçar juntos? – indagou Enzo. Ele era alto, loiro de olhos num bonito âmbar.

- Conheço um ótimo restaurante. – disse Klaus. Igualmente alto, cabelos prateados e olhos da mesma cor.

- Não sei... – murmurou a brasileira de olhos rosa.

- Prometemos almoçar com meu irmão. – disse Rosa.

- E ele está esperando. – disse uma terceira voz.

- Miro?! – exclamaram as duas.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Demoraram. – respondeu sério olhando para os dois rapazes. – quem são?

- Esses são Enzo e Klaus amigos da faculdade. – virando para os dois. – Miro, amigo nosso. Mora perto da minha casa.

Cumprimentaram com um aceno.

- Deba está esperando vocês.

- Você pode vir conosco. – disse Enzo. – vai fechar direitinho. Eu, Klaus e você. Rosa, Clarice e minha irmã.

- Irmã? – o olhar mudou.

Rosa e Clarice deram um longo suspiro, pegaram no ponto fraco dele.

- É. Ela vai almoçar comigo.

- Não vejo problema algum! – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – vamos meninas?

- Você não toma jeito. – Clarice deu um cutucão nele.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite almoçou no restaurante do hotel, estava abalado demais para tentar sair. Nunca pensou que a visão de sua casa mexeria tanto com ele.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- O almoço está pronto. – o taurino entrava na sala. – podemos...

Deu um giro pela sala, faltava alguém.

- Cadê o pervertido?

- Vila das amazonas. – respondeu Saga, já imaginando o olhar.

- Tem certeza?

- Miro só pensa em comida e mulher. Se ele não está aqui, só está...

- É. E aquelas duas que não chegam!

- Calma Deba. – Aiolos deu um tapinha nas costas dele. – daqui a pouco elas estão aí.

- É...

Mu fitava a janela, elas estavam demorando mesmo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Ainda permaneceu por um bom tempo no restaurante do hotel, estava tendo um pequeno show de musica típica e resolveu apreciar. A tarde saiu para dá uma volta. Um vento mais fresco soprava convidando para uma boa xícara de algo quente. Parou num pequeno café. O local era aconchegante e a decoração antiga era um mergulho na história.Tudo era em madeira e os garçons usavam roupas típicas. Tirou os óculos colocando-os no bolso dianteiro do suéter branco que usava, o local era aquecido por uma lareira, o que dispensava o uso do casaco. Procurou por uma mesa, sentando-se perto da janela de onde podia-se ver o movimento da rua. Pediu uma xícara de chocolate quente. Não pensava em nada, apenas admirando a paisagem que se abria para ele. Há anos não tinha o dia como aquele, não era Afrodite, cavaleiro de peixes e sim, um simples homem num café.

A porta do recinto ao ser aberta acionava um sininho indicando a entrada de um cliente. Escutando tal barulho Afrodite desviou o olhar. Era uma senhora muito bem trajada que entrara, demorou um pouco o olhar nela, pensando de onde a conhecia. Lembrou –se de súbito do dia em que estivera no cemitério. Era a mesma senhora das flores. A senhora aproximou do balcão pedindo algo, ao ser atendida voltou o olhar a procura de uma mesa, mas infelizmente todas estavam ocupadas.

Afrodite olhou para a xícara que estava vazia, não tinha porque demorar apesar de está gostando do ambiente. Levantou pegando a bandeja dirigindo para o balcão.

- Com licença.

A senhora o olhou.

- Eu já terminei se não se importar pode usar minha mesa.

- Obrigada. Poderia me ajudar?

- Claro.

Afrodite pegou a bandeja das mãos delas e levou ate a mesa.

- Muito obrigada. – disse sentando-se. – hoje em dia é difícil achar jovens assim.

- Não foi nada. Se a senhora não reparar já estava de saída.

- Me acompanhe. Vamos tomar um chá juntos em agradecimento por ter me ajudado com as rosas.

Afrodite a olhou surpreso.

- Sou idosa, mas tenho boa memória. É o jovem que vi há um mês.

- Coincidência.

- Por favor, sente-se. – apontou a cadeira. Os cabelos brancos estavam presos num bonito coque, a pele era alva, com bochechas ligeiramente rosadas, os olhos brilhavam num intenso azul piscina e tinha uma pequena pintinha em baixo do olho esquerdo.

A senhora fez sinal para que o garçom trouxesse mais um pedido. E assim teve inicio uma conversa agradável. Conversaram sobre a cidade, artes, historia, mas nada que revelasse a vida intima de cada um, a não ser que ela descobrira que ele morava na Grécia e que ela já havia ido ao país duas vezes.

- Nossa está tarde. – Dite olhou no relógio. – nem vi o tempo passar.

- Porque tivemos uma boa conversa.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – apertou-lhe a mão.

- Igualmente. Se algum dia vier a Estocolmo quem sabe nos encontraremos novamente.

- Acredito que sim. Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Para você também.

Afrodite ao sair colocou o casaco, a temperatura abaixara um pouco e ate o hotel seria uma boa caminhada.

- "Que senhora mais interessante, nem aparenta a idade que tem. Gostei de conversar com ela. – parou. – que burro, nem me apresentei e nem lhe perguntei o nome."

Pensou em voltar.

- "Ela já deve ter ido embora."

No café...

- "Rapaz mais agradável e eu esqueci de perguntar o nome dele e de me apresentar. Que pena. – pensou no rosto dele. – a fisionomia dele me lembra alguém, mas quem?"

As moiras adoram ser sádicas e mais uma vez isso foi provado. Tanto Afrodite como a senhora, que se chamava Sophia, nem se deram conta que num pequeno café, avó e neto se encontraram trocando uma animada conversa por horas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Quando a Rosa chegar, vai ter que me responder algumas perguntas. – Deba estava na porta de casa.

- Seu estressado, elas já vem. – disse Dohko. – é melhor entrar, pois Shura e MM estão brigando e seu controle remoto está no meio.

- Eu mato!

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Não muito longe dali, três pessoas voltavam animadas de um almoço.

- Que gata!

- Você acha toda mulher gata.

- Não é verdade Kaká. – parou. – existe dois tipos. A gata e a GATA. A irmã de Enzo entra nessa segunda classificação e ela me deu o telefone.

- Você se deu bem, agora nós estamos ferradas. São três horas da tarde e o meu irmão deve ter colocado o santuário a baixo.

- Esqueci. – o escorpião deu um tapa na testa. – ele vai nos matar.

- Você disse que viria nos buscar?

- Não. Saí sem dizer nada.

- Ele vai nos matar. – concluiu Clarice.

- Precisamos é de uma desculpa. – disse Rosa.

- Por que não contamos a verdade?

- Ficou doida?! – exclamaram os escorpiões.

- Querida Clarice. – Miro segurou o ombro dela. – imagine a seguinte situação: 'Deba saímos para almoçar com amigos da faculdade e Miro foi junto.' O que acha que vai acontecer?

- Ele vai te matar.

- Isso mesmo. Eu serei o culpado, como sempre. E se ele desconfiar que o Klaus estava dando em cima de você e Enzo na Rosa, vou morrer duas vezes e eu sou muito novo para visitar Hades novamente.

- Sabe muito bem como ele é Kaká. – disse Rosa.

- Me convenceram. Qual é o plano?

- Será esse. – Miro deu um sorriso nada inocente.

Em touro depois de aplacar a briga entre Shura e MM e salvar seu controle Deba voltou para a porta de casa, dessa vez Mu estava ao seu lado.

- Essas duas vão ver.

- Calma Deba. Deve ter ocorrido algum imprevisto. – disse calmamente.

- É porque a irmã não é sua. Miro também sumiu aposto que estão juntos. Aqueles dois...

- Não acha que o Miro esteja com ela, acha?

- Aposto.

O ariano olhou para as escadarias, será que Rosa e ele...

Confirmando as suspeitas dos dois, vinham conversando tranquilamente Rosa, Clarice e Miro.

- Onde estava Rosa Maria Ferreira?

- Faculdade.

- E o que você faz com elas? – queria matar o escorpião.

- Encontramos por acaso na porta do santuário, não é Kaká?

- Sim. – respondeu sem olhar para o taurino.

- Respondida as perguntas, vamos entrar. – Rosa tratou de tirar Clarice dali, mais uma pergunta do irmão e ela os entregaria. – oi Mu como vai? – o olhou sorrindo.

- Bem. – respondeu a olhando meio torto.

- O que foi?

- _"Está mentindo."_

_- "Depois te conto."_ Vamos entrando.

Entraram.

- Oi meninos!

- Oi Rosa, oi Clarice.

- Demoraram.

- Imprevistos na faculdade.

- Parem de falar e vão almoçar.

- Já comemos. – disse Clarice.

- O que?

- Como demorou, almoçamos por lá mesmo. – disse Rosa. – cadê o Dite?

- Viajou, acho que tinha que resolver algo. – disse Kamus.

- Nem se despediu.

- Ele volta amanha.

- Ta. – sentindo um olhar Rosa olhou para o lado. Mu estava sentado perto da janela com a cara não muito boa. Com quem não quer nada ela sentou perto dele. _"Mu. Mu."_

O ariano se quer se virou. Ela deu um leve cutucão nele, fazendo-o encará-la.

- _"Dá para responder?"_ – apontou para a cabeça.

_- "Sim?"_

_- "Por favor, não conta para o Ran, mas Clarice, Miro e eu fomos almoçar com amigos da faculdade."_

_- "Por que não conta a verdade?"_

_- "Ele nos mata."_

_- "Sei."_

_- "Mu!"_

Shaka ao longe observava os dois.

- "Têm boa sintonia."

_- "Promete que não vai contar nada?"_

_- "Prometo, mas só dessa vez_."- deu um suspiro, já estava conspirando contra o amigo e ainda encobria as saídas da irmã. _–" não vai dá certo."_

- _"Você é um fofo."_ – foi no intuito de abraçá-lo, mas se lembrou que estava em publico.

- Eu tive uma idéia! – exclamou Shura. – vamos todos sair a noite?

- Shura você é um gênio! – comemorou Rosa. – a noite atheniense deve ser ótima.

- É a melhor. – completou MM.

- Sei de um lugar perfeito. – disse Miro. – tem ambientes para show e boate.

Aldebaran sorriu, Rosa achava que ia, coitada.

- Estou precisando dançar um pouco. – disse Clarice.

- Ate você? – a olhou incrédulo.

- Aposto que pensou em não nos deixar ir. – a olhos rubi levantou. – eu vou e a Kaká também.

- Ah não Ran, deixa. – pediu a de olhos rosa.

- E touro não se preocupe. O lugar é super família.

- Vindo de você imagino a "família." – olhou torto para Miro.

- Quem vai? – indagou Rosa.

Shura, Kanon, MM, Saga, Miro, Clarice, Aioria, Aiolos e Dohko levantaram a mão.

- Kamus, Shaka?

- Não gosto desses lugares. – disse o virginiano.

- Idem. – disse Kamus.

- Ran?

- Vou, para vigiar vocês duas. – cruzou os braços contrariado.

- Mu?

- Vou não.

- Ah vai sim. – disse a garota. – vai, você tem que ir.

Ele a olhou surpreso. Rosa apontou com o olhar para o irmão e para Clarice.

- Rosa...

- Ele vai. – sorriu. – então. – puxou a amiga. – precisamos nos arrumar. Ate loguinho.

- Mas ainda são quatro horas e vamos sair as nove.

- Mulheres Dohko. – disse Miro. – demoram mesmo. Bem, já vou indo, pois preciso me preparar. – esfregou as mãos. – essa noite promete.

- Se eu não gostar do lugar, te pego. – Deba ameaçou.

- Nem você vai se arrepender.

_**Casa de Touro, oito horas da noite...**_

As camas estavam tomadas por roupas, diversos sapatos estavam espalhados e duas indecisas estavam desesperadas, pois não tinham o que vestir.

- Rosa... – Clarice a olhou.

- Eu sei...

- Não temos roupas! – exclamaram as duas.

_**Casa de Escorpião, oito e um...**_

- Essa camisa não. – Miro atirou a roupa sobre a cama, já era décima quinta.

_**Casas de Câncer, Gêmeos, Leão, Libra e Capricórnio, oito e dois...**_

- Prontos! – exclamaram.

_**Casa de Touro, oito e três...**_

- Acho que está bom. – disse Deba se olhando no espelho. – agora é só esperar... – suspirou. – esperar...

_**Casa de Áries, oito e quatro...**_

Mu estava sentado na cama, olhando para o guarda roupa.

- Que roupa devo usar? – suspirou. – não devia ter aceitado. Vou ligar para o Deba e explicar que eu não vou. – levantou. – ela vai me matar, mas fazer o que?

Lembrou do olhar dela, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Ela vai ficar chateada. – deu meia volta. – acho que vou assim, não custa.

Pegou uma roupa e foi se aprontar.

_**Casa de Touro, oito e quarenta...**_

- Não temos roupas! – repetiram as duas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite preferiu o silencio do quarto, ao agito da cidade. O dia tinha sido difícil e queria descansar. Quando acordasse no outro dia, enterraria de vez seu passado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As nove em ponto todos estavam nas escadarias de Touro, com exceção das duas.

- Eu não agüento! Estão desde cedo se arrumando para chegar as nove se atrasarem? – Deba andava de um lado para o outro. Trajava uma calça jeans escura, tênis preto e uma blusa pólo na cor mostarda. Os cabelos estavam penteados para trás. _**(n/a: Aldebaran baseado nos episódios G)**_

- Mulheres Deba. – disse Shura. – demoram mesmo. – o capricorniano, trajava calça jeans, blusa pólo preta, com os três botões abertos. Trazia uma fina correntinha de prata no pescoço. Os cabelos molhados_** (obs: amo homens que usam correntinhas e/ou pulseiras)**_

- Só nos resta esperar. – disse Aiolos, recebendo o apoio do irmão e do libriano. Aiolos vestia calça jeans escura, blusa verde folha e uma pulseira dourada no pulso esquerdo. Já o irmão, usava camisa bege. Dohko vestia uma camisa vinho com os mesmos três botões abertos e calça jeans preta.

- E o Mu? – indagou Kanon. Usava blusa azul royal, jeans negro e tênis da mesma cor, no pulso direito uma pulseira de prata.

- Vai nos esperar na casa dele. – respondeu MM. Estava todo de negro, os cabelos mais rebeldes, sapatos pretos.

- Não é melhor esperarmos elas lá? – indagou Saga. O geminiano usava calça preta, blusa pólo verde do mesmo tom de seus olhos. _**(obs: não vou descrever muito, pois sabem o meu fraco por ele.)**_

- Então vamos. – Deba havia cansado de esperar.

Na porta de Áries encontraram com Mu.

- Agora é só esperar.

Na casa acima dez minutos depois...

- Está bom mesmo?

- Está Kaká. Ta linda.

- Então vamos, os meninos devem está loucos.

Estavam todos sentados, contando quantas estrelas tinham no céu quando finalmente elas apareceram.

- Até que enfim! Pensei que fosse passar a noite aqui.

- Desculpe a demora rapazes.

- Clarice, você ta GATA! – disse o escorpião a olhando de cima a baixo e um olhar nada angelical.

- Impressão sua. – ficou corada.

Aldebaran também a olhava de cima a baixo, a amiga estava lindíssima.

Trajava um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos um pouco soltinho. Tinha duas alças que subiam em paralelo cruzando nas costas. Sandália de salto agulha, o cabelo solto e uma delicada correntinha prateada adornando o pescoço. Usava uma maquiagem leve e os lábios um pouco rubros.

Deba não parava de olhá-la. Lembrou da ultima festa que fora. Clarice mal tinha treze anos, era magricela e sem jeito e hoje era um mulherão.

- Não vai dizer nada Deba?- Kanon o cutucou.

- Co-mo, como você está bonita. – se houvesse jeito estaria como um pimentão.

- Obri-gada. – corou até a alma.

- E eu como estou? – indagou Rosa.

- GATA. – disse Miro com o mesmo olhar.

- Obrigada. – Rosa também vestia um vestido preto, contudo era bem mais colado do que o da amiga. Ele era de frente única tapado, com um generoso, mas não vulgar, decote atrás. Usava uma sandália prata, os cabelos também soltos. A maquiagem era forte, o que colocava em destaque seus olhos vermelhos.

Alguém mais atrás, a olhava corado. Rosa estava lindíssima e o perfume que ela sempre usava, estava um pouco mais forte.

- Você também está lindo Miro! – exclamou. – desse jeito ate eu...

- Eu sei que sou lindo. – sorriu todo convencido. O escorpião usava uma calça preta, blusa do mesmo tom de seu cabelo, com alguns botões abertos. Os cabelos lavados estavam mais revoltos, usava um perfume marcante.

- Oh mal do signo. – disse Deba. – dois convencidos.

Rosa correu o olhar por entre os presentes.

- Cadê o Mu?

- Estou aqui. – saiu de onde estava, tentando não corar.

A brasileira o fitou impressionada. Ele trajava uma calça marrom claro, uma camisa pólo preta. Cinto e sapato marrom escuro. O cabelo estava preso.

- Você está lindo. – exclamou.

- Obri-ga-do.

- Chega de elogios, vamos à festa. – disse Miro agitando.

- Demorou. – Rosa passou o braço pelo dele. – vamos logo.

Aldebaran ainda meio bobo aproximou de Clarice lhe estendendo o braço.

- Me acompanha?

- Claro.

O lugar escolhido pelo escorpião era um dos mais badalados de Athenas. A porta estava repleta de jovens ávidos por uma boa noite de diversão. O escorpião ficou encarregado de comprar os convites e minutos depois todos entravam.

- Esse lugar é demais.

- E como.

- Não disse que vocês duas iriam adorar? A noite promete.

Uma musica agitada sacudia a pista de dança já lotada de gente. Procuraram por mesinhas.

- Aqui, que fica perto da pista. – sugeriu Rosa.

- Dá para todo mundo? – Shura contou os bancos.

- Parece que sim. – disse MM "pegando" alguns bancos da mesa vizinha. – deu certinho.

Estavam dispostos desse jeito, sentindo horário: Deba, Saga, Kanon, MM, Dohko, Mu, Aioria, Aiolos, Shura e Miro. As duas estavam de pé, pois recusaram a sentar.

- Vamos dançar. – Rosa já se mexia. – vamos Clarice.

- Agora.

As duas correram para a pista. Aldebaran virou o banco para poder melhor vê-las.

- O guarda costas já iniciou seu trabalho. – brincou Dohko.

- Tenho que vigiar mesmo. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Clarice, ignorando o fato da irmã está do lado dela, mas vigiá-la nem era preciso, alguém de cabelos lilases já o estava fazendo.

Aldebaran estava incomodado pelo jeito que outros homens olhavam para Clarice, daqui a pouco teria que intervir. A verdade era que o incomodo dele, não era com os olhares maliciosos e sim com o que estava sentido. Estava com ciúmes. Não queria admitir, mas estava com ciúmes de Clarice.

- Trouxe umas bebidas. – MM equilibrava oito copos. – Kanon, Shura e Miro absinto. – entregou a eles copos com líquidos amarronzados. – os demais, algo bem fraquinho Ice. Deba e Mu como não bebem, compram seus refri. – debochou.

- Eu quero é isso. – o taurino tomou das mãos de Miro seu copo e bebeu tudo de uma vez.

- Ei era meu!

- Trás outro. – depositou o copo sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Clarice.

- Vai beber? – indagou Saga incrédulo.

- Só quero relaxar. – cruzou os braços sobre peito, quando fazia isso...

- Alguém aproximou das duas? – Aioria cochichou ao irmão.

- Que eu tenha visto não.

- Já que o touro resolveu aproveitar a vida. Uma dose por conta do canceriano.- pegou o copo dele e o entregou.

- Valeu. – bebeu tudo de uma vez. A bebida desceu arranhando.

- Alguém vem comigo buscar mais.

- Vamos. – Shura levantou. – não quer nada Mu?

- Não obrigado.

Os dois saíram. E Deba tomou das mãos de Saga sua garrafa de Ice.

- Ele está atacado. – Kanon ficou impressionado.

- É melhor ficar de olho. – disse o outro gêmeo.

Enquanto isso na pista...

- Esse lugar é um paraíso. – Rosa olhava para todos os lados. – olha quanto homem lindo.

- Lugar assim só no santuário.

As duas se olharam.

- Fomos para o céu! – exclamaram.

A musica ficou mais agitada, animando-as ainda mais e deixando certo taurino carrancudo.

- Kaká.

- Sim?

- Meu irmão está lindo não esta?

- Por que esta me perguntando isso? – as luzes piscavam freneticamente, mas Rosa percebeu que ela corou.

- Ora, eu vi como você olhou para ele.

- Normal.

- Que normal Clarice! Admita que você gosta dele.

- Rosa...

- Clarice...

- E se gostar e daí?

- Daí que vou ficar super feliz por ter você como cunhada.

- Não viaja Rosa.

- Não é viajem. Estamos na Grécia, você mora na mesma casa dele, não estão tendo guerras, o que falta?

- Cabeça de vento.

Na mesa...

Deba secava Clarice e lançava vários olhares mortais, cada vez que algum homem simplesmente passava perto dela. Estava se remoendo, mas não daria o braço a torcer, não poderia dá o braço a torcer.

- Cansei de ficar só olhando. – Miro levantou. – meninas aí vou eu.

Miro seguiu para pista sobre olhar atônico dos outros, Deba nem se mexeu.

- Ele bebeu demais. – cochichou Dohko.

- Está estranho mesmo. – até Mu achou-o esquisito.

- Vou dançar também. – Kanon levantou.

Shura que chegava ao ver os amigos na pista se animou. Em pouco tempo o quarteto pervertido, sem MM, mas com Rosa, dançavam descontraídos. Mu fechou a cara ao ver o escorpião ao lado da brasileira. E Aldebaran... a qualquer momento soltaria o "grande chifre", se Shura continuasse ao lado de Clarice.

- "Pare de se sentir assim. – dizia a si mesmo. – Clarice não representa nada alem de amizade. Pare de ficar incomodado."

Na pista...

- Gostaram mesmo? – indagou Shura.

- Podíamos vir todo final de semana. – disse Kaká.

- Se Atena deixar.

- Estou com sede. Já volto.

Antes de sair Rosa segurou o braço dela.

- Vai lá cunhadinha. – disse no ouvido dela, soltando um sorrisinho nada inocente.

_I. Júpiter, o gigante_

Clarice saiu do grupo juntando aos que estavam sentados.

- Ran estou com sede.

- Vamos comprar algo. – levantou, com a cara não muito boa. - vigiem os três. - disse em tom ameaçador.

Nem precisava, Mu não tirava os olhos deles e qualquer movimento em falso estariam todos na Sibéria.

Os dois seguiram para um bar próximo.

- O que você quer?

- Um suco.

Ela desviou o olhar para o lado. Viu uma escada em caracol perto de outro bar. A escada dava para o segundo andar do local.

- O que tem ali moço?

- É outro ambiente. Toca musicas um pouco mais lenta, dentro do estilo.

- Podemos ir lá?

- Claro gatinha. – disse o barman, sendo agarrado pelo colarinho.

- O que foi que disse? – os olhos de Deba faiscavam.

- Na-da...

- Ran solta ele.

- Mas Clarice...

- Solta.

- Está bem. – praticamente empurrou o barman que sumiu da vistas deles.

- Vamos lá em cima. – o puxou antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa.

- Vamos.

Subiram para o segundo ambiente. Era mais escuro que o andar de baixo, e as luzes néon piscavam frenéticas para completar o visual, estava enfumaçado. Havia vários pequenos sofás espalhados. Escolheram um. Deba achou ótimo, não tinha tantos homens ali. Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio em que os dois saboreavam a bebida ouvindo a musica.

- Lembra de quando saímos àquela vez? – indagou a garota.

- Claro. Você estava num vestido rosa, parecia um graveto.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. Pelo menos ele se lembrava.

- Foi a ultima vez que nos vimos. – disse o taurino, mergulhando nas lembranças.

- Foi mesmo. – relembrava.

--FB--

Brasil, anos atrás.

A principal danceteria da cidade estava lotada de jovens. Era a primeira vez que ela abria aos domingos para uma matinê. 'Somente até 16 anos", dizia o anuncio. Rosa e Clarice estavam na porta aguardando os irmãos chegarem com os ingressos, o que não tardou. As duas insistiram tanto que Jorge e Aldebaran, que estava de férias, tiveram que "levá-las." Chegaram logo no inicio para aproveitar todos os momentos. Lá pelas tantas, vários casais tinham se formado e Jorge e Rosa tinham desaparecido, deixando Clarice e Aldebaran sozinhos.

- Pelo jeito sobramos. – disse o touro procurando a irmã.

- É o que parece.

- Vamos sentar?

- Vamos.

Sentaram numa mesinha, um do lado do outro. Ficaram em silencio observando os casais passarem de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo? – indagou a garota fitando as sandálias.

- Não. Devo voltar para a Grécia depois de amanha.

- E vai demorar voltar?

- Não sei.

- Se não puder ligar, mande cartas. – ela o olhou. – vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também. – brincou com os cabelos rosa. – pode deixar que eu escrevo.

- Então estavam aqui. – disse Rosa aparecendo na companhia de Jorge.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Deba a olhou torto.

- Chegando numa menina para mim. – disse Jorge.

- Imaginei... – rolou os olhos. – se acha o cupido.

- E sou mesmo.

- Você não pode falar nada. Já está comprometido a minha irmã. Esqueceu da promessa?

- O que?

Rosa não disse nada, Clarice abaixou o rosto.

- Não me diga que esqueceu? – Jorge fez de indignado. – a Grécia afetou seus miolos.

- Do que está falando? Que promessa? – passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Clarice não tirou o olhar do chão.

- Ran, que mente fraca você tem. Lembra que você dizia que seria a "noiva" da Kaká?

- Já faz tempo Jorge. – a irmã o cortou.

- Ah eh! – exclamou o taurino. – eu falei essas bobagens mesmo.

Clarice cerrou o pulso, Rosa percebeu.

- E eu mais idiota concordei. Criança não pensa mesmo. Vocês se lembram? – olhou para as duas.

Rosa apenas afirmou.

- Lembro. – murmurou Kaká. – bobagens que dissemos. Idiotices.

- É. – concordou. – vem Ran, vamos azarar um pouco. Ta cheio de gatinhas aqui.

- Está bem.

Saíram. Rosa sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Não é bobagem não é?

- É sim Rosa. – a voz estava embarcada. – coisas de crianças.

- Você gosta do meu irmão.

- Gosto. – a olhou. – mas não conta para ele. Ele só me vê como amiga e será assim para sempre. – derramou uma lagrima.

- Não fica assim. – enxugava o liquido transparente.

- Ele vai voltar para a Grécia e vou conseguir esquecê-lo. – tentou sorrir.

- Vou te ajudar. – as duas deram um abraço.

Minutos antes de Deba ser arrastado pelo amigo...

- Esta bem. – levantou.

- Então vamos. – Jorge o puxou.

Deba olhou para Clarice que continuava de cabeça baixa.

- "Bobagens...- pensou. – infelizmente... mas queria que não fosse, mas que talvez seja melhor."

--FFB--

- Foi a ultima vez. – disse o taurino.

- E só falamos besteiras.

- Não tínhamos noção das palavras. Éramos moleques. Se fosse hoje dizer aquilo seria muito sério.

- É. – fitava o chão. – você foi embora e nunca mais nos vimos. Disse que ia me escrever...

- Não foi porque não quis.

- São coisas sem importância agora. Acabei me acostumando. Você passou a ser um amigo que morava em outro país.

Ouvir dela, "amigo" doeu.

- Crescemos e cada um tomou um rumo diferente.

- Rumo que nos trouxe anos mais tarde a esse lugar. Não é irônico?

- As moiras são sádicas.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Numa noite como esta é perda de tempo ficarmos nesse saudosismo.

- Tem toda razão.- Clarice levantou. - Acho melhor ir procurar a Rosa, ver o que ela está aprontando. – ensaiou passos.

- Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui? – segurou o braço dela. – só mais um pouco.

Clarice o olhou. Aldebaran a olhava terno. Não disse nada, voltando a sentar ao lado dele.

--

_**O passado de Afrodite começa a aparecer assim como o de Deba. Rosa ainda não desistiu de juntar a amiga e o irmão e conta com a ajuda do ariano, isso se ele não tiver um ataque antes e mandar certo escorpião para o Alasca.**_

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Acertos?

Leo no Nina – Bem a Clarice e o Deba ainda vão demorar a se acertarem

**Leo no Nina** – Bem a Clarice e o Deba ainda vão demorar a se acertarem. Mu e Rosa são o casal a parte. A historia do Dite é bem triste e ele vai voltar a ver a avó porem as circunstancias serão outras. Quanto à campanha eu concordo plenamente.

**Tenshi** – Pode mandar os casacos, pois o Miro vai precisar e mandar uns esparadrapos também porque o Deba vai querer quebrar outro cavaleiro.

**Flor** – Miro é terrível e ainda junta com a Rosa, vai dá confusão.

**Capitulo 7: Acertos?**

Cansados da musica, Kanon e Shura foram se sentar.

- Precisamos caçar. - disse o capricorniano olhando para os lados.

- Aldebaran quase matou vocês. - sorriu Aiolos.

- Rosa. - disseram juntos.

- Ele é muito ciumento. - brincou o geminiano. - qualquer hora enfarta.

- Principalmente se ver aquilo. - Aioria apontou para a pista de dança.

Rosa e Miro dançavam no ritmo da musica, os dois sorriam e trocavam palavras.

Mu tentava permanecer calmo, mas o seu interior estava agitado. Não sentia a não ser amizade por Rosa, contudo vê-la ao lado do escorpião, mexia com seus nervos. A musica ficou mais sensual e os dois não pareciam se importar com isso. Dançavam bem colados e trocavam olhares nada angelicais.

Para piorar a crise que se instalava no ariano, Miro a segurou pela cintura, girando-a. A brasileira apoiou no ombro dele erguendo um pouco o corpo. Deu um sorriso cochichando algo no ouvido dele. Miro sorriu mais ainda, deixando todos apreensivos.

- Cadê o Aldebaran? - Saga o procurava para tentar evitar o pior.

- Sei lá, mas se ele ver isso... - murmurou Dohko. - é melhor ficarmos em alerta.

- Não acredito que ele vai beijá-la. - disse Aiolos tão preocupado quanto os outros.

Mu olhou para o sagitariano.

- Beijá-la...?

- Para não dizer outras coisas. - MM sorriu malicioso.

O ariano olhou para os dois, já estava a ponto de fazer alguma coisa quando o escorpião a deixou na pista juntando-se a eles.

- Essa noite promete. - sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Tem consciência que vai morrer? - indagou Shura.

- Por quê?

- Não se faça de bobo. - disse Mu com a voz um pouco alterada.

Ele o olhou incrédulo para depois fitar os outros.

- Que mente poluída a de vocês. Aposto que pensaram que eu faria algo a Rosa.

- E não faria? - Mu tentava permanecer calmo.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir. - disse sério. - eu e a Rosa somos apenas amigos.

- Não acredito. - o ariano voltou a sentar. - pelo jeito que dançavam...

- Não acha que está meio irritado por pouca coisa? - sorriu provocando-o. - está com ciúmes?

Mu ficou vermelho.

- Não. - disse seco. - só não acho certo o que faz.

- Não é o que seu rosto diz.

Os demais dourados ouviam calados.

- Cuidado com o que fala Miro de Escorpião. - estreitou o olhar.

- Você está ficando igual ao taurino.

- Aqui está. - Rosa aproximou passando o braço pelo pescoço dele. - é o celular.

- Você conseguiu! - seus olhos brilharam.

- Ela quer te conhecer.

- Sério? - levantou afobado.

- Vamos lá.

Eles saíram deixando a todos petrificados.

- O que se passa aqui? - Kanon olhava atônico para a pista.

- Ela? Ela quem?

O ariano estava tão estático quanto os outros. Só saiu do seu estado quando Rosa chegou.

- Miro não tem jeito. - disse sentando na cadeira.

- Onde ele foi?

- Ver se não vai levar uma bofetada no rosto. - sorriu.

- Mas vocês, vocês na pista, não... - murmurou MM.

- Aposto que pensou besteira. - fechou a cara. - Miro e eu só somos amigos.

- Ele a segurou pela cintura.

- Quando fomos para a pista ele viu uma ruiva dançando perto da gente, quando ele me girou era para mostrar quem era ela. Implorou que eu fosse pegar o telefone.

- Então... - murmurou o ariano envergonhado.

- Miro é um pervertido. Não pode ver mulher. Não dou nem cinco segundos para ele apanhar. - sorriu.

- Arrumou mulher para ele.

- Repito. Somos só amigos. E como tal dou uma ajudinha.

- Também quero. - pediu Kanon.

- Eu também quero. - disseram Shura e MM.

Mu nem conseguia olha-a, tamanha vergonha que sentia. Pensara que os dois tivessem algo...

- Procurem um "alvo" se precisar...

- Só se for agora.

Shura, MM, Kanon e Aioria desapareceram.

- Cambada de sem vergonha. - disse Dohko.

- Deixei-os. - a brasileira pegou um copo. - vão apanhar mesmo.

- Desculpe por acharmos... - iniciou Aiolos.

- Sei que às vezes ficamos próximos demais. É o mal do signo. Somos imunes ao veneno um do outro. - sorriu. - e vocês não vão arrumar ninguém?

Olharam entre si.

- Vão se divertir! Eu fico aqui esperando o meu irmão, que por sinal desapareceu... - olhava ao redor. - podem ir.

- Vamos dá uma volta. - Dohko arrastou Saga e Aiolos.

- E você Mu?

- Vou ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os dois estavam num profundo silencio. Silencio esse que incomodava.

- Você se lembra? – indagou o taurino. – lembra daquele dia?

- Como se fosse hoje. – respondeu. Como poderia esquecer, tudo começou naquele dia...

--FB--

Era uma tarde de sexta, na porta de casa Rosa, Clarice e Aldebaran brincavam no passeio. Eram crianças, com Deba contando com sete anos e as duas com cinco. Ele ainda não tinha sido descoberto por seu mestre.

- Eu gosto muito de você Kaká.

- Eu também gosto muito de você Ran.

- Que legal! – sorriu. – então quando eu for grande, quero ser a "noiva" da Kaká.

- "Noiva"? – indagaram as duas.

- Sim. Eu vi na TV ontem. Parece que quem é "noiva" e se casa com quem ama é muito feliz.

- Verdade. – disse Rosa. – eu também vi na TV. Eu quero ser a moça que usa o chapéu.

- Jorge!

- O que foi? – o garoto apareceu trazendo um carrinho nas mãos.

- Eu posso ser a "noiva" da Kaká?

- Eu vi na TV. – sorriu o garoto. – se for o Ran eu deixo.

- Oba! – comemorou os três.

- Eu vou usar o chapéu. – Rosa dava pulinhos.

- Mas tem uma coisa.

- O que irmão? – Clarice o olhou.

- Ran, se fizer a Clarice chorar eu bato em você.

- Eu prometo.

Jorge mostrou o mindinho.

- Eu prometo. – Deba selaram o "acordo"

--FFB--

- Isso tudo porque vimos aquele filme na TV – comentou a brasileira.

- Isso mostra o quanto os programas afetam a mente. – sorriu.

- É...

- Dias depois vocês foram ao aeroporto, se despedir de mim.

- Me lembro.

- Achava que ir para outro país seria uma aventura e quando cheguei aqui... me senti muito sozinho, chorava todas as noites pedindo para voltar... e o Mu sempre estava ao meu lado. É uma pessoa a qual eu arriscaria a minha vida para proteger. Se suportei todos esses anos foi por causa da amizade dele. É um grande amigo. Mas nunca o contei sobre a promessa que tinha feito. Hoje vejo como os tempos mudaram. Na época eram só palavras, sem significado algum. Quando eu voltei, todos tinham esquecido, até eu. Foi quando aconteceu aquela festa e Jorge me fez relembrar.

- Isso não tem importância Ran. Que diferença tem se lembramos nesse momento?

- Toda a diferença. – disse.

Clarice o olhou.

- Quando voltei, realmente tinha esquecido, mas quando pisei na nossa rua, foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

- Então naquele dia...

- Fingi que não me lembrava, pois tinha medo.

- Medo?

- De parecer ridículo. Nunca mais tocamos no assunto e se eu fizesse qualquer comentário poderia parecer infantil ao olhar de todos. Voltei para a Grécia e isso se tornou mais evidente. Não era um garoto e sim um cavaleiro de Atena, tinha outras obrigações e precisava assumir um lado mais adulto. Quando você disse que era idiotices, achei bom. Poderia tentar esquecer aquela promessa, pois a mais interessada julgava tudo uma bobagem. Era coisa de crianças. – Deba a olhou. – sempre te considerei minha amiga e me apoiava nisso quando tais lembranças me assombravam. Pensava que talvez eu estivesse confundido as coisas e acho que acabei acreditando nisso. Durante todos esses anos sempre acreditei que "Clarice e eu éramos apenas bons amigos."

- Pensei que naquele dia... você foi embora e nem nos falamos mais... – os olhos marejaram. – mas eu sempre... eu sempre... – abaixou o rosto.

- Prometi ao Jorge que não a faria chorar. – limpou as lagrimas que escorriam. – pelo menos isso eu preciso cumprir.

- Ran...

Aldebaran passou o braço pela cintura fina, trazendo-a mais para si. Os lábios tocaram-se timidamente para depois se entregarem num intenso beijo. O taurino estava confuso, jamais imaginou que se sentiria tão bem, ao tê-la em seus braços. Sempre tentou vê-la como amiga, mas percebeu que no fundo, queria que ela fosse muito mais que isso. Tinha tantas coisas a serem ditas, tantas coisas a serem ouvidas, mas não queria estragar aquele momento. Seus pensamentos, naqueles preciosos minutos seriam apenas dela. Seu amor de infância...

A mente Clarice estava tumultuada, jamais pensou que um dia estaria nos braços dele e que ele a beijaria de forma tão intensa. Sonho. Só podia ser um sonho e tinha medo de acordar. Medo de quando abrir os olhos, tudo não passar de um mal entendido. Com aquele contato tinha a plena certeza que desde dos cinco anos de idade era apaixonada por aquele homem e que passaria o resto da sua vida com ele.

Deba intensificou o contato, o bom senso dizia que tinha que parar, mas seu coração queria ir adiante, pelo menos num dia seria um homem normal.

Enquanto isso, minutos atrás...

Rosa fitava a pista, estava com o olhar vago.

- Algum problema Rosa? – indagou o ariano.

- Não. – lhe olhou sorrindo. – nenhum. Você vai ficar aqui?

- Estou atrapalhando? Se quiser sair não se preocupe comigo.

- Não é nada disso. Perguntei se não vai sair para procurar alguém interessante.

- Não sou dado a isso, - tratou de consertar. - quero dizer fico mais na minha.

- Por quê?

- Não sou como os outros. – deu um meio sorriso. – ate queria ser, mas... não me encaixo ao modo de vida deles. Nesses tempos de paz, eles conseguem levar uma vida normal, mas eu não. Não há divisão entre Mu e Mu de Áries, acho que nunca existiu.

- Nunca se apaixonou?

- Não... – abaixou o olhos. – deve me achar estranho.

- Claro que não. – segurou na mão dele. – cada pessoa tem um jeito.

- Você combina mais com o jeito do Miro.

- Nós damos muito bem sim, mas não significa que eu e você não possamos ser amigos. Cada pessoa é um de um jeito, isso nos torna especiais.

- Sim.

- Estou com sede.

- Vou buscar algo, não demoro.

Foi até o bar e pediu dois sucos, pensando que não mais se exaltaria, quando voltou o olhar por pouco não quebrou os copos que segurava. Um homem estava de papo com Rosa. Sentiu uma terrível de transformar o homem em pó de estrela. A passos duros Mu aproximou, depositou os copos sobre a mesa e sem cerimônia passou os braços pela cintura dela, abraçando.

Rosa ao sentir o toque assustou.

- Mu...?

- Já peguei o suco. - disse sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. - deseja mais alguma coisa meu amor?

- Não... - murmurou estática. - "meu amor?" - estava perplexa. Jamais pensou que ele falaria aquilo. Olhou para o braço dele envolvido em sua cintura. Ele a segurava de forma possessiva e o toque a fazia estremecer.

- Já não está mais sozinha. - disse o rapaz sem graça e com medo do olhar do suposto "namorado.". - adeus.

Rosa o viu desaparecer, ainda incrédula pelo gesto do ariano.

- Esses homens estão cada vez mais abusados. - disse ainda segurando a cintura dela.

- É...

- Abusado.

- Sim. – Rosa deixou se levar apoiando o corpo no ariano. O perfume suave dele invadia suas narinas provocando sensações. A maneira que ele a segurava transmitia-lhe segurança.

- Desculpe por dizer aquilo, mas era preciso.

- Tudo bem. Eu não ligo.

- Queria pedir desculpa também por ter pensado que você e o Miro... alias, eu não tinha nem o direito de pensar algo, afinal a única pessoa que deveria se preocupar era Aldebaran. Não é da minha conta com quem se relaciona. Eu sinto muito.

- Não se preocupe. As vezes eu dou motivos, é o meu jeito.

- Mesmo assim.

- Suas opiniões são importantes sim. É o meu braço direito na luta em unir Clarice e o Ran. E por falar neles...

- Saíram a algum tempo.

- O que?! E o que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela tentou levantar, mas o braço de Mu a retinha. – Mu.

- Sim? - a olhou.

- Pode me soltar.

O ariano corou até a alma, nem percebeu que ainda segurava a cintura dela.

- Des-culpe... - pediu afastando. - é que... é que...

- Tudo bem. - estava gostando do toque. - sem pro-blema. É melhor ir atrás deles.

- Mas...

- Vem. - pegou no braço dele arrastando-o.

Procuraram em todos os lugares só restando o tal segundo andar da casa. Rosa seguia a frente, num dado momento parou.

- O que foi?

- Olhe... – com os olhos brilhando apontou.

Mu seguiu com os olhos a direção que ela mostrava, ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo e Clarice se beijando.

- Eu consegui. Eu consegui. – queria soltar fogos de artifício. – levou anos, mas consegui!

- É o que parece. – Mu olhava-os, sentiu vontade de fazer o mesmo.

- Mu nós somos demais. – a garota o abraçou. – nós conseguimos.

- Não teríamos conseguido se eles não se gostassem.

- Tem razão. Tem razão. Mas até que enfim! Vem, vamos sair antes que eles nos vejam.

Rosa arrastou Mu para fora.

- Os dois se acertaram. – sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Fico feliz por eles.

Estavam parados num corredor de acesso e devido a quantidade de pessoas, estavam bem juntos.

- Agora posso direcionar "minhas flechas" para outras pessoas.

- Rosa... não brinque com o destino dos outros.

- E você vai me ajudar. – disse ignorando as palavras dele.

- Eu?!

- Depois desse sucesso que culminou naquele beijo romântico, você é o meu fiel parceiro.

- Rosa!

Devido ao fluxo de pessoas, alguém esbarrou neles e na tentativa de protegê-la Mu a abraçou.

- Esse lugar está cheio.

- Concordo.

Ficaram próximos. Olhavam-se de maneira intensa. Mu a trouxe mais para si, no "intuito de protegê-la". As respirações ficaram mais próximas e eram sentidas um pelo outro. O ariano fitava aqueles olhos vermelhos e a lembrança do gesto do amigo veio lhe na mente, como seria a sensação de beijar, como seria a sensação de beijá-la? A sensibilidade de Rosa estava a flor da pele. Miro sempre a tocava, mas nada era como o toque do ariano, parecia que iria derreter. Ficaram mais próximos, contudo...

... alguém esbarrou neles, fazendo com que se separassem.

- Desculpe. - pediu um rapaz.

- Tudo bem. – disse Mu, afastando dela.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que Ran nos veja.

- Sim.

O clima foi quebrado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A casa estava num profundo silencio. Tinha terminado de meditar e fitava o nada atrás de algo que pudesse fazer. Ler um livro? Não estava disposto. Ver TV ou um filme? Não era do seu feitio. Procurar Kamus na casa dele? Certamente estaria ocupado e não queria incomodar. Atena, Shion? Ela deveria está dormindo e o mestre ocupado em alguma coisa.

Estava sozinho. Caminhou até a entrada da casa, sentando nos primeiros degraus. Olhou para o céu passando a contemplar as infinitas estrelas que cravavam-no.

Era um habito desde que era um garoto contemplar o céu noturno, principalmente quando se sentia sozinho.

Quando era assolado por tais sentimentos tratava de esquecê-los, meditando ou tentando solucionar o problema de alguém ou da humanidade, rapidamente esquecia-se de si e com isso ia vivendo. Contudo a chegada da irmã de Aldebaran, o fez questionar tais atos. Sempre pensara em si como um todo. Era o ser iluminado, o primeiro a chegar ao Arayashiki, o homem mais próximo deus, um dos cavaleiros mais fieis, mas e ele? Quem era o homem por trás da armadura de virgem? Quem era ele? De onde vinha? Achava essa pergunta estúpida, mas não sabia a resposta, não sabia a resposta de uma pergunta tão simples! Tudo que conhecia de si era que passou os primeiros sete anos de sua vida enclausurado num monastério, numa cidadezinha do interior da Índia.

Um vento mais fresco o fez encolher. Andava assolado com tantas duvidas que nem parecia o senhor das respostas...

O santuário estava silencioso, não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe ouvir, que pudesse conversar com ele a cerca de suas duvidas, ninguém. Sempre se sentiu sozinho, mas naquela noite a solidão o incomodou.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran a soltou e estático olhava para ela. Onde estava com a cabeça em beijá-la?

- O que foi Ran? – fez menção de tocá-lo, mas este segurou a mão dela.

- Estamos misturando as coisas.

- Co-mo?

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido. – disse frio.

Clarice recolheu a mão assustada.

- Aldebaran...

- Aquela promessa foram palavras ditas ao vento Clarice. Os tempos são outros, não tem como haver algo entre nós.

- Mas você...

- Me enganei. Nossa relação não passa apenas de amizade.

Clarice levantou perplexa.

- Então...

- Não quero que se iluda comigo, não sinto outra coisa por você a não ser amizade, pude constatar agora.

- Entendo... – seguraria as lagrimas. – desculpe se o importunei. Adeus.

A brasileira saiu correndo. Deba afundou no sofá.

- "Espero que me perdoe."

Clarice desceu as escadas correndo, já não conseguia segurar as lagrimas e tudo que queria era sair dali. Estava tão desnorteada que trombava nas pessoas ate que alguém a segurou.

- Onde vai com tanta pressa?

Ela ergueu o rosto, deparando com um par de olhos azuis que a olhava divertido.

- Mi-ro... Miro... – derramou mais lagrimas abraçando-o.

- O que foi? – indagou preocupado. – o que foi?

- Chama a Rosa eu quero ir embora.

- Por quê?

- Chama a Rosa, por favor.

- Eu chamo. Me espere aqui.

- Sim.

O escorpião saiu apressado, a julgar pelas lagrimas dela, tinha acontecido algo grave, mas o que?

Na mesa, Rosa e Mu mantinham-se lado a lado porem num profundo silencio, para aliviar o constrangimento dos dois, os demais dourados haviam voltado.

- Esse lugar é uma maravilha. – disse Shura. – temos que voltar aqui.

- Deve ser bom mesmo, Miro ainda não voltou. – comentou Dohko.

- A ele ali. – apontou Aioria.

Ele vinha com uma expressão séria e sem dizer nada parou ao lado de Rosa.

- Vem comigo.

- O que...

- Vem. – pegou no braço dela. Mu não tinha gostado da maneira dele e já ia intervir.

- Está bem. – a garota concordou, saindo com ele.

- É melhor eu ir... – Dohko levantou.

- Fique aí mestre ancião. Não demoro.

Saíram.

- O que ele está aprontando? – indagou Kanon, não gostando do olhar dele.

- Não sei, mas é melhor ficar de olho no Aldebaran.

Mu continuou calado, Miro não estava com a cara muito boa e estando ao lado de Rosa boa coisa não seria.

- Rosa...

Clarice ao ver a amiga jogou nos seus braços chorando.

- Kaká o que foi?

- Eu quero ir embora, me leva embora.

- Ta, nós vamos, mas precisa se acalmar.

- Eu quero sair daqui.

- Tudo bem. Miro, avise os outros que já fomos.

- Eu vou levar vocês.

- Ainda é cedo, aproveite mais.

- Vou levar vocês. Só vou avisar ao Saga e já volto.

- Está bem.

Voltou para a mesa com o rosto preocupado. Deba tinha sumido e Clarice aos prantos?

- Saga, as meninas querem ir embora e vou levá-las.

- Embora?

- Mas por quê?

- Por que sim. Avise ao touro. – saiu.

- Espere, Miro. – já tinha sumido no meio da multidão. – por que elas vão embora?

- O problema não é esse, Miro que ia levá-las quando o Deba souber.

Passou apenas alguns minutos da saída de Miro, Aldebaran chegou com a cara carrancuda.

- Cadê a minha irmã? – disse seco.

- Foi embora junto com a Clarice. – disse Saga.

- Deixaram-nas irem sozinhas?

- Miro foi levá-las. – falou MM.

Tudo que escutaram foi o barulho de um punho indo de encontro com a mesa de ferro, afundando-a.

- Sempre ele...

- O que aconteceu Aldebaran? – Aiolos olhava para o buraco formado.

- Nada. Eu vou embora.

- Nós vamos com você. – manifestou Dohko.

- Vou sozinho. – disse seco. – não quero ninguém atrás de mim.

Ficaram em silencio, Aldebaran estava alterado e contrariá-lo poderia significar risco de morte.

- Eu vou com você. – Mu levantou. – também já estou querendo ir.

Deba olhou para o ariano. Já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas ao fitar a expressão serena do amigo desistiu. Ele era a ultima pessoa que despejaria sua raiva e frustração.

- Então vamos... – murmurou saindo.

- Vamos dá um tempo. – disse Shura segurando o braço de Mu. – depois seguiremos.

- Sim.

Clarice um pouco mais calma, contava aos dois o que tinha acontecido e tudo que Aldebaran havia lhe dito. Miro ouvia surpreso ao mesmo tempo com raiva. Como o taurino poderia ser tão burro e tratá-la daquele jeito? Logo Aldebaran sempre tão gentil? Rosa a cada palavra sentia-se mal, afinal fora idéia dela querer juntar os dois, achava que o irmão sentia algo pela amiga, mas ao que tudo indicava não era bem assim.

Aldebaran seguia calado, com as mãos no bolso fitava o chão. Estava com ódio por Miro está com elas, justamente ao lado dela. Era certo que não deveria se sentir assim, pois ele foi o causador de tudo, mas a simples hipótese do escorpião está consolando-a o deixava nervoso. Mu acompanhava-o silencio. Imaginava que o motivo de tanta raiva envolvesse Clarice, mas ficaria calado. Se ele quisesse lhe contar esperaria.

- Eu sou um idiota Mu. – disse por fim.

O ariano ficou em silencio esperando que continuasse.

- Ferir a pessoa que mais gosto nesse mundo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Vou te contar primeiro sobre a estúpida promessa.

Aldebaran narrou todos os fatos ocorridos desde os sete anos ate aquele momento, Mu ouvia atentamente, cruzando com os fatos já ditos por Rosa. A cada palavra dita a entonação de voz dele alterava em raiva, magoa e alegria.

- E por fim... – deu um longo suspiro parando de andar.

- Sim?

- Nós tivemos uma conversa e eu a beijei. Foi como se fosse um sonho, jamais pensei que sentisse algo por ela e que fosse tão forte. – deu um leve sorriso. – gosto demais daquela garota Mu.

- E por que está assim?

- Realidade. Vivemos tempos diferentes, temos vidas diferentes. Quando disse que queria ser "a noiva" dela, era uma criança sem visão alguma de futuro. Mesmo da ultima vez que a vi, ainda tinha esperança que talvez pudéssemos ter algo, mas hoje... a vida de um cavaleiro não é fácil. Enfrentamos titãs, a guerra nas doze casas, Hades, morremos... não é uma vida que se dê a uma mulher. Estamos em momentos de paz, mas até quando vai durar? Não quero nem imaginar Clarice no meio de uma batalha.

- Por isso disse...

- Sim. Era melhor que terminasse daquele jeito.

- Ela magoada com você?

- Sim. Antes ela magoada agora do que no futuro, poderia ser pior. Estaríamos mais envolvidos. Clarice tem uma vida inteira pela frente e ao meu lado...

Mu abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se. Não tinha o que dizer, nem ele entendia esse universo, jamais se apaixonara por alguém e não tinha experiência para dizer algo ao amigo, alem do mais em parte Aldebaran estava certo. A vida que eles levavam era incerta. A qualquer momento poderiam está mortos. Imaginou as duas no meio de uma batalha e estremeceu. Se acontecesse algo a Rosa...

- Parece que só o tempo poderá nos dizer se está certo. – disse para si mesmo.

- Obrigado por me escutar.

- Amigos são para isso. – sorriu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro acompanhou as duas até a segunda casa, prontificou em ficar com elas, mas Rosa o convenceu que não era necessário. Uma boa noite de sono ajudaria. Fazendo-a ligar caso precisasse Miro subiu para sua casa.

Clarice tinha tomado um banho para relaxar e sentada na cama fitava o céu. Rosa havia preparado um chá e a servia.

- Tome vai te fazer bem.

- Obrigada.

- Me desculpe. – a escorpião sentou ao lado dela.

- Por quê?

- É meu irmão e de maneira indireta achava que vocês...

- Não tem porque se desculpar Rosa. – Clarice pegou na mão dela. – tinha consciência que isso iria acontecer.

- Como assim?

- Tudo conspirava para isso. – deitou na cama. – depois que o Miro nos contou sobre as batalhas comecei a pensar melhor no assunto. Aldebaran e eu vivemos em mundos diferentes. Ele é um cavaleiro e como tal deve se comportar como. É uma vida de riscos, mesmo em momentos de paz.

Rosa a olhava surpresa.

- Não há espaço para um relacionamento. Se pelo menos eu fosse uma amazona, teríamos uma vida semelhante, mas sou uma mulher normal. Serei um estorvo para ele e não quero isso.

- Clarice...

- Aquilo era um sonho, Rosa. Sonho.

- E agora?

- Cada um segue seu caminho.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran parou no primeiro degrau das escadarias que levava ate a sua casa.

- Desculpe por estragar sua noite.

- Não estragou Aldebaran. Descanse, amanha será um novo dia.

- Tem razão.

- Amanha tenho certeza que terá uma solução.

- Não há solução Mu. É cada um seguindo seu caminho.

No outro dia...

Rosa acordara cedo, nem tinha conseguido dormir devido a preocupação com a amiga. Preparou o café e tratou de sair. Precisava conversar com Mu.

Entrou na casa lentamente, era cedo e certamente ele ainda estaria dormindo.

- Melhor voltar outra hora. – disse não ouvindo barulho algum.

- Por quê?

- Mu! – levou a mão ate o coração. – que susto.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Te acordei?

- Estava tomando café, me acompanha?

- Sim.

Sentaram na cozinha.

- Esse chá que você prepara... é divino. – sorriu.

- Obrigado, mas não acordou cedo?

- Não consegui dormir. – suspirou.

- Clarice.

- É. Me sinto culpada. Torci tanto...

- Aldebaran me contou o que aconteceu.

- Meu irmão é um trouxa! Como ele fala aquilo para ela? Mesmo que ele não gostasse dela, não tinha o direito.

- Não o julgue Rosa.

- Como não? A beija e depois finge que nada aconteceu?

- Aldebaran teve seus motivos.

- Motivos... não sei quais... – cruzou os braços. – magoou a Clarice.

- Ele também está magoado.

- Não sei por quê. – disse irônica.

- Acredite não é só ela que saiu ferida nesta história.

- Você fala de um jeito como soubesse de algo.

- Viemos conversando e ele me contou o que aconteceu.

- Então me conta.

- Mesmo sendo irmã dele, eu não tenho esse direito. Sinto muito Rosa. Teremos que deixar o tempo agir.

- Tempo... – bufou. – se depender dele, esses dois só vão se separar ainda mais.

- Não está pensando em fazer algo, está?

- Por enquanto não, mas não vou deixar as Moiras decidirem dessa vez.

Mu a fitou. Às vezes Rosa falava de um jeito que o fazia estremecer. Ela não deveria desafiá-las tanto.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A brasileira levantara. Não tinha conseguido dormir e fitando-se no espelho, viu as orelhas e os olhos vermelhos.

- Estou horrível.

Rumou para a cozinha a procura da amiga, era um milagre Rosa está de pé aquele horário e só podia está lá.

Viu a mesa preparada e sentou. Estranhou o fato de não vê-la, mas não se importou. Saboreava um pão com geléia quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Ergueu o olhar, deparando com os de Aldebaran. Desviou o olhar para cesta de pães.

- Bom dia. – disse o taurino.

- Bom dia. – respondeu.

Puxou uma cadeira sentando-se. Um silencio incomodo se instalou. Tinha esquecido que ele também morava na casa e em certas ocasiões encontraria com ele. Precisava evitar isso.

- Já estava de saída. – disse pegando alguns biscoitos.

Ele não disse nada. Clarice foi para o quarto.

Instantes depois a irmã apareceu.

- Bom dia Rosa.

- Bom dia. – o olhou torto.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Ainda pergunta.

- O que eu fiz?

- Já sabe a resposta. – sentou a mesa.

- Não vai tomar café?

- Já tomei.

- Quer me responder direito?

- O que sente pela Clarice?

Deba foi pego de surpreso, mas não demonstrou.

- Amizade.

- Só isso?

- Sim.

- E a promessa?

- Coisa que duas crianças fizeram.

- Não acredito.

- Se não acredita problema seu. Alias, que historia é essa de vir embora com o Miro.

- Não mude de assunto.

- Responda Rosa. – disse sério.

- Alguém precisava nos trazer.

- E justamente ele.

- Poderia ser qualquer um.

- Pare de ficar andando com ele. Miro não é digno de confiança. Quando menos esperar ele vai aprontar.

- Como você aprontou? – indagou saindo do recinto sem dá-lo chance de resposta.

Rosa entrou no quarto contrariada.

- Não entendo! – gritou.

- Bom dia Rosa.

- Oi, bom dia. Passou bem a noite?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Que bom. Vamos sair?

- Para onde?

- Passear. Vem.

As duas saíram sem dizer a Aldebaran. Passara por fora das casas alcançando a oitava.

- Miro! Miro!

- Não grita Rosa, ele deve está dormindo.

- É mesmo... – sorriu nada inocente. – vem.

Arrastou a amiga pela casa do escorpião a procura do quarto dele.

- Rosa isso não está certo.

- Vamos apenas dá bom dia a ele.

- Rosa...

Abriram a ultima porta, o quarto estava a meia luz. Na cama o escorpião estava esparramado. Travesseiro de um lado, colcha do outro.

As duas aproximaram lentamente, pegando o travesseiro e a colcha.

- No três... – disse Rosa.

Contaram: um...dois... no três jogaram os objetos no escorpião.

- INVASAO! É UM DEUS MALUCO!! – gritou.

Rosa e Clarice rolavam de rir.

- Eu mato vocês duas.

Miro pegou o travesseiro e começou a correr atrás das duas.

- Para Miro. Para!

- Nos rendemos!

- Merecem ser punidas.

Conseguiu pegar Clarice começando a fazer cócegas nela.

- Para Miro. – ria. – para, para. Rosa.

Atendendo ao pedido, Rosa atacou Miro também lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Não é justo. Dois contra um. Eu me rendo. – sentou na cama parando de rir.

- Desculpe a brincadeira. – disse Kaká.

- Tudo bem. Vem cá. – a colocou no colo. – como está se sentindo?

- Melhor. Desculpe por estragar sua noite.

- Imagine Kaká. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – um pedido seu é uma ordem.

- Também quero cafuné.

- Essa sua amiga é muito ciumenta. – olhou para Rosa. - Eu sei que sou gostoso. – sorriu. – tem lugar para todas.

- Seu convencido.

- O que devo a honra de ser acordado por vocês?

- Poderia nos ensinar a lutar.

- O que?! – exclamaram ele e Clarice.

- Mas Rosa...

- Por favor Miro, só umas aulinhas. Defesa pessoal.

- Por que não pede para seu irmão?

- Ele nunca vai concordar. Por favor. – sorriu. – prometo que arranjo vários telefones para você.

- Agora a proposta está ficando interessante. – deu um largo sorriso. - Quantos?

- Os que você quiser.

- E o seu está incluso no pacote?

- Hum... – sorriu de maneira enigmática. – talvez... se for um bom professor.

- E se eu for vou ganhar só o telefone? – a olhou malicioso.

- Não sei... – devolveu o olhar.

Clarice os olhava atônica. Estava se flertando, ou era brincadeira?

- Está certo. Darei aulas a vocês duas.

- Isso!

- Você também quer? – Miro olhou para a dona das melanes rosa. – que cara é essa?

- Vocês dois... as vezes parecem que rola algo.

- Só parece. – disse Rosa. – vê se eu vou querer um pervertido desse.

- E eu uma pervertida dessa.

Clarice os olhava sem entender o que provocou risos nos dois.

- Entenda uma coisa Kaká. – Miro colocou a mão no ombro dela. – se estivesse esse "interesse" nela já tinha catado.

- Que termo horroroso. – Rosa deu um pedala nele. – ao respeito.

- Ai! Estou brincando. Mas vamos treinar ou não?

- Agora.

Prepararam um rápido café para o escorpião e seguiram para o Coliseu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu tirava a mesa do café, com os pensamentos em Rosa. Sabia que ela tinha boas intenções, mas não poderia deixá-la intervir nessa historia. Clarice e Aldebaran deveriam resolver sozinhos. Lembrou da noite anterior e da maneira que a enlaçou nos braços, sentiu o rosto aquecer.

- Mu pare de pensar nisso. – disse a si mesmo. Acabou se lembrando da forma que ela e Miro dançaram. – aquele escorpião... é um abusado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Afrodite olhou pela ultima vez a cidade. Não voltaria ali, não nessa vida. Guardaria Estocolmo no coração, mas não voltaria mais a cidade. Ela estaria enterrada nos confins de sua mente juntamente com seu passado.

- Estou voltando para o meu verdadeiro lar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shaka acordou não se sentindo muito bem. Passara a noite em parte em claro e quando não dormia o suficiente ficava de mau humor. A sorte que era domingo e não precisaria encontrar com ninguém. Tomou um rápido café seguindo para a sala das arvores gêmeas. Sabia que ali ninguém o incomodaria.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Atena terminava sua caminhada matinal no pátio da estatua. Alongou o corpo, sentindo se bem melhor.

- Que dia lindo.

- Bom dia Atena.

- Bom dia Shion. Tudo bem?

- Sim e com a senhorita?

- Tudo calmo. Esses dois anos tem sido gratificantes.

- Às vezes tenho medo dessa paz.

- Por quê?

- Medo dela acabar de uma hora para outra. Estamos em paz, mas e os outros? Pode ter alguém a espreita.

- Eu sei disso. – fitou a estatua. – todo cuidado é pouco, contudo não precisamos ficar tão apreensivos.

- Sim. E Afrodite?

- Deve voltar hoje, ou amanha, não sei.

- Acha prudente deixar um cavaleiro sair sem ser em missão?

- Isso faz parte da "apreensão". Não a risco de uma guerra iminente, então não vejo o porquê de não liberá-los.

- Compreendo. Perdoe-me por aborrecê-la com esses assuntos.

- Só está sendo prudente Shion, mas não há nada com que se preocupar. Estamos em paz, prova disso é a vinda de Rosa e Clarice. Se sentisse que algo poderia acontecer, não tinha permitido a estada delas.

- Sim.

- Fique tranqüilo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O mau humor era visível pela cara dele. Aldebaran subia as escadas, mal dando bom dia aos seus moradores. Estava assim pela irritação de ontem e pelo fato de Rosa e Clarice terem saído sem dizer nada. Foi direto a escorpião, pois se tinha um lugar que elas poderiam está era ao lado dele.

- Atena vai ficar sem um cavaleiro. Miro!! – gritou. – Miro!

Silencio, o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Se ele não estava ali tinha levado-as para algum lugar.

- Eu mato ele!

- Mata quem Deba? – indagou Aiolos que saia da oitava casa.

- Miro.

- Por quê?

- Não está em casa.

- E?

- Deve ter seqüestrado a minha irmã.

- Ah isso. – brincou. – relaxa. Vem vamos tomar café em leão, depois te ajudo a procurá-la.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- As posições são essas. – disse Miro.

- Assim?

- Não Kaká levante mais o cotovelo.

- Ta.

- E eu?

- O contrario Rosa, abaixe um pouco. Agora me ataquem.

- Hã?

- Como assim?

- Tentem me bater.

- Vamos te machucar. – disse Clarice.

- Nem vão encostar em mim.

Primeiro, Clarice avançou em seguida Rosa, nem chegaram perto do escorpião.

- Nem encostamos em você.

- São lentas.

- Imaginei. As amazonas passam por esse treinamento?

- Sim. Mas elas treinam desde garotas e treinos rigorosos.

- Então se quiséssemos ser, sem chance.

- Não é totalmente sem chance, mas estão um pouco crescidinhas para isso.

- Velhas você quer dizer. – disse Rosa.

- Não usaria esses ternos. Vão conseguir fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos bater num tarado vão.

- Miro.

- Serio. Vem, vamos continuar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran engoliu a comida e arrastava Aiolos para ajudá-lo a procurá-la.

- Deba calma. – pediu Aioria. – também te ajudo, mas me deixe terminar.

- Anda logo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Por que foi embora mais cedo ontem?

Deba estreitou o olhar.

- Por nada.

- Como por nada? – disse Aiolos. – está certo que o Miro não é digno de confiança, mas não precisava sair atrás.

- Tive meus motivos.

- Aposto que levou fora de uma mulher. – alfinetou o leonino. – ou de duas.

- Calado.

- Então levou fora da Clarice. Eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos. – sorriu malicioso.

- Quer calar a boca?

- É isso! O touro foi dispensando!

- Aioria...

- Deba, foras são normais, não precisa ficar assim.

- Aioria...

- Tente mais uma vez, antes que o Miro o faça.

Tudo que os irmãos viram foi a cesta de pão voar longe e espatifar na parede.

- O que está insinuando? – pegou o leão pelo colarinho.

- Na-da, nada. Não estou insinuando nada.

- Solta ele Deba. – pediu Aiolos.

Aldebaran o soltou.

- Idiota.

- O Miro talvez nada, mas o Shura...

Aldebaran partiu para cima dele e se não fosse o sagitariano, Atena ficaria sem um cavaleiro.

- Calma Aldebaran. Aioria só está brincando.

- Cla-ro... – murmurou o leonino mais branco que um papel.

- É bom mesmo. – o soltou.

- Vem, vamos te ajudar a procurar a Rosa.

Logo todos os cavaleiros dispostos ao não sofrem nas mãos de Deba engajaram na procura, só faltava Shaka.

Deba entrou na casa dele, talvez o virginiano conseguisse localizá-los já que o cosmo do escorpião estava oculto. Gritou pelo virginiano não obtendo resposta.

- Ele não está aqui Aldebaran. – disse Dohko. – é melhor irmos.

- Quando mais se precisa dele, ele não está.

- Espero que seja grave por ter interrompido minha meditação. – apareceu com o rosto contrariado.

- Parece que todo mundo acordou de mau humor. – Kanon cochichou ao irmão.

- É grave sim. Cadê o Miro?

Shaka abriu os olhos, deixando todos temerosos.

- Entrou gritando, atrapalhando a minha meditação, - a voz saia fria. – para saber onde está o Miro? – estreitou o olhar.

- Sim. – disse sem temê-lo.

- Pergunta para sua irmã! – respondeu. - os dois não são amigos? – deu as costas. – passar bem.

Deba estreitou o olhar.

- Só estou querendo uma informação. Dá para responder?

Shaka parou, agitando seu rosário.

- Ele estava brincando Shaka. – Kanon entrou na frente. – é melhor irmos. Vamos procurá-los em outro lugar. Aioria..

Rapidamente o leonino sumiu de cena, não queria ser morto.

- Alguém, por favor... "me ajudem com ele." – pediu por cosmo.

Shaka virou fitando-o.

- Não tem medo da morte?

- Pode me matar depois que eu matar o escorpião.

- Não sei onde ele está. Não sinto o cosmo dele.

- Obrigado. Passar bem.

Saiu, sendo seguido pelos outros que temeram pela vida de Miro.

- Vai perder o espetáculo? – indagou MM ao virginiano.

- Que espetáculo?

- A aranha ser massacrada pelo touro. Hoje o Miro se ferra.

- Fico admirado com esse seu companheirismo.

- Deixa de ser falso Buda, também adora ver o circo pegar fogo.

Shaka estreitou o olhar.

- Vem, - MM o arrastava. – se tem alguém que pode parar aqueles dois é você, já que os outros vão adorar a briga.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Não levo jeito. – Clarice foi se sentar na arquibancada. – desisto.

- Clarice.

- Não Miro. Concentre-se na Rosa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran descia pisando duro, os demais dourados seguiam atrás calados. Na primeira casa encontraram com Mu.

- O que foi? – indagou ao ver aquele exercito entrando.

- Viu minha irmã?

- Não... por que?

- Viu o Miro?

- Também não.

- Eu mato ele!

- Deba está procurando por eles. – disse Saga.

- Já olhou no Coliseu? – disse sem perceber a confusão que ele armava.

Deba desceu que nem uma bala para lá, os outros acompanharam.

No Coliseu, Rosa fazia alguns progressos, tentava acertá-lo, mas o escorpião era mais rápido. Ela preparou um soco mais forte, mas perdeu o equilíbrio.

Rosa no impulso segurou Miro pela camisa puxando-o. Os dois foram ao chão sendo ele que caiu por cima.

- Ai. – disse a morena.

- Desculpe Rosa.

- Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha em ter te puxado.

- Desculpe...

Miro fitou aqueles olhos que pareciam duas rubis. Ainda se perguntava como era apenas amigo dela. Rosa era lindíssima e não seria difícil se apaixonar por ela, no entanto era só amizade. A brasileira fitou os olhos azuis dele. Miro era lindo e qualquer mulher se renderia aos encantos dele.

- O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMA??

Miro levantou rapidamente, ainda meio desconcertado pelo o que ocorrera.

- Nada... – disse num sussurro.

- Miro não fez nada Ran. – Rosa levantou limpando a roupa.

- COMO NADA?! ELE ESTAVA EM CIMA DE VOCE!!

- Pedi para ele me ensinar a lutar, me desequilibrei e segurei nele. Infelizmente caímos.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCE!! – Aldebaran foi segurado por Shura, Saga e Dohko.

- Calma Aldebaran. – pedia o geminiano.

Mu olhava para os dois, sabia que não tinham nada, mas vê-los juntos... os dois sempre juntos e aquela maldita dança. Não tinha o porquê sentir raiva deles, mas sentia. Não era bem raiva, era um outro sentimento, estava com ciúmes dos dois serem tão amigos. Encarava Miro com raiva.

- O Mu viu o que aconteceu, - virou para o ariano. - quer explicar a ele, por favor.

- Se eu mesmo não acredito, como quer que eu explique? – disse seco.

Silencio, todos olhando atônicos para o ariano.

- Mu...

Miro olhava perplexo. Nunca vira o ariano falar daquele jeito e pela expressão dele...

- "Ontem, quando eu dancei com ela... será que...o Mu? – ficou surpreso. - Ele esta apaixonado pela Rosa? Preciso tirar a prova."

- "Não precisa Miro. – disse Shaka a ele por cosmo adivinhando as intenções dele. – já tem certeza."

Ignorando as palavras do virginiano Miro deu um leve sorriso.

- Não acha que está se preocupando demais?

- Como?

- Quem tem que acreditar na Rosa é o irmão dela não você.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Nada. – sorriu cinicamente. – só acho que está se preocupando demais com quem ela anda. – colocou as mãos no ombro da amiga.

Mu estreitou o olhar. Aquele escorpião andava muito abusado. Na arena ninguém dizia nada.

- "Miro para de provocá-lo. – insistiu Shaka. – você já sabe dos sentimentos dele."

- "Quero ver o tamanho desses sentimentos." Não fizemos nada demais Aldebaran. Já disse Rosa é minha amiga.

- Não adianta explicar. – disse a brasileira. – vamos embora.

- Eles não entendem, não entenderam ontem não vai entender agora. – disse.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – indagou Deba.

Rosa gelou. Mu estreitou o olhar ao se lembrar. Aioria, Aiolos preparavam para o pior.

- Chamei a Rosa para dançar.

- Miro cala a boca. – disse a própria baixinho.

- Dançou com ela?!

- Sim. Foi numa hora que você estava com a Clarice.

- Eu te mato.

- Para Ran, nada haver. Vai criar caso por pouco coisa?

- E chama aquilo de pouca coisa? – soltou o ariano, estava com ódio. – não foi uma dança de quem prega apenas amizade.

- Como foi isso? Você não me contou? Rosa Maria Ferreira!

Ela soltou um longo suspiro...

- "Que preguiça e Mu ainda fica pondo lenha na fogueira."

- Aposto que vocês sabiam!

- Todo mundo viu. – disse o guardião da primeira casa. – e se aquilo é dança de amigos imagine se fosse de outra coisa. Não concordam? – olhou para os amigos.

Ficaram calados.

- Falem. – disse Deba.

- Foi uma dança normal. – Saga entrou no meio. – vamos treinar.

- Tanto foi normal que certa pessoa ficou bastante exaltada. – o escorpião alfinetou. – exaltada ate demais.

- Chega Miro. – disse Shaka.

- Eu mato! – gritou Deba sendo segurado pelos outros mais Aioria e Aiolos.

- Quer parar todos vocês! – gritou a brasileira. – Ran fique calmo, Miro calado e Mu nem uma palavra. Está certo eu dancei com o Miro e dai? Podia ter dançado com qualquer um. São meus amigos.

- Dançaria comigo daquela forma? – indagou Shura recebendo olhares mortais. – brincadeira.

- Eu ainda o mato! – Aldebaran avançou, mas foi impedido por Rosa.

- Não confia mesmo em mim. – disse. – prefere acreditar nos outros.

Deba recuou.

- Vou fazer as malas. – disse saindo.

Todos ficaram surpresos. Clarice saiu do estado de perplexidade indo atrás dela.

- Viu o que fizeram? – Miro fez o mesmo.

Mu apreensivo a olhava se afastar, não queria que ela fosse embora, ela não podia ir embora.

Na entrada do Coliseu...

- Rosa espera.

- Não estou a fim de falar. – disse a Miro e a Kaká.

- Não estava falando sério de ir embora, estava?

- Não sei Kaká. – parou de andar. – vamos dar uma volta? – virou para os dois.

- Rosa. – Kamus aproximava. – se importa de eu levar essa aranha comigo?

- Aranha? – Miro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Cuidado com ela. – disse divertida.

- Ela? Me chamou de ela?

- Sem dramas. Vem. – Kamus o puxou.

Numa distancia razoável...

- Tem noção do que fez?

- O que eu fiz? – indagou com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Provocar uma guerra de mil dias.

- Deba é muito antiquado. Já disse, se tivesse alguma intenção com a Rosa já tinha o feito.

- E não tem?

- NAO! – gritou indignado. - Será que não percebeu?

- O que?

- O Mu é apaixonado por ela.

Kamus o olhou surpreso.

- Acho que é só eu que noto essas coisas... fiz aquilo porque queria sanar minhas duvidas. – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – o carneirinho se mordeu de ciúmes.

- Fez isso só para provocar?

- Claro.

- Seu idiota. – Kamus deu um pelada nele.

- Ai.

- Não tem responsabilidade? Agora a Rosa vai embora, Deba está mal e Mu pior.

- Ela não vai embora. – sorriu. – eu a conheço muito bem. Deba agora para de implicar com ela e volte suas atenções para Clarice e Mu talvez tome alguma atitude, ele ficou bem nervosinho.

- Não se esqueça que carneirinhos são meigos e doces, mas ainda possuem chifres, mesmo que sejam curvados. Uma hora você se ferra.

- Sei onde piso.

--

_Continua..._

--

_É Miro uma hora você dança._

_Miro: é uma ameaça?_

_Krika: pergunta pro Mu. :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Conclusões

Flor – O Miro ainda vai ser ameaçado diversas vezes e o pior que ele não está nem aí

**Flor** – O Miro ainda vai ser ameaçado diversas vezes e o pior que ele não está nem aí.

**Tenshi** – Miro – valeu pelo presentinho (olhar mortal), prometo que levo o Fenrir comigo e se prepare (olhar maldoso) o Mu ainda vai ter um monte de ataques.

**Leo no Nina** – Não sei como a Rosa consegue ser só amiga dele... (se bem que ela tem o Mu.) Aldebaran está confuso das idéias, a ficha dele ainda vai demorar a cair. O Mu ainda vai ter muitos ataques por causa da Rosa e que ataques srsrs. Miro vai sofrer!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo 8: Conclusões **

Clarice levou Rosa para o lago, sentaram na beirada.

- Você vai embora mesmo?

- Não sei. Aldebaran não confia em mim.

- Você também exagera Rosa.

- Sei que às vezes sim. Miro ficou tão próximo. Como ele é lindo.

- Rosa...

- Somos amigos. – suspirou.

- O que foi?

- A maneira que o Mu falou. Nunca pensei que ele pensaria mal de mim.

- Qualquer um pensaria, até eu. – sorriu. – que dança foi essa?

- Foi numa hora que você saiu. Nós dançamos juntos, mas foi só.

- Para Mu falar daquele jeito não foi uma simples dança.

- Vai levantar meu animo ou vai me ajudar a afundar?

- Brincadeira. Não esquenta com isso. Tudo vai se resolver.

Na entrada do Coliseu...

- Para onde levou minha irmã? – Deba pulou no pescoço do escorpião.

- Para lugar nenhum! – tentava se soltar. – seu estressado.

- Já te disse para afastar dela.

- Por que ao invés de preocupar com ela, não gasta seu tempo pensando na burrada que fez. – Miro o empurrou.

- Do que esta falando?

- Tenho poucas amigas e Clarice é uma delas. Se fizer algo a ela eu acabo com você.

- Se afaste dela também! – bufou.

- Não sou como você.

Aldebaran preparou para avançar em Miro, e o escorpião por sua vez elevou seu cosmo, contudo o cosmo de alguém fez com que fossem jogados longe. Os dourados voltaram ao olhar para onde vinha o cosmo: era Mu, o olhar dele era frio.

- Só vou avisar, se a Rosa for embora por causa da implicância sua, - olhou para Aldebaran. – ou por sua causa, - olhou ferino para Miro. – vão amanhecer no Alasca.

Os dourados olhavam atônicos para o ariano que saiu pisando duro. Aldebaran não sabia se ficava surpreso ou se o xingava e Miro sorriu internamente.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito. – disse o taurino saindo.

- Eu te avisei. – Kamus o ajudava a levantar.

- Isso não foi nada. – limpava a roupa.

- Vê se toma jeito Miro. – disse Dohko. – ou um dos dois te matam.

- Eu que os mato se fizeram algo a elas. – disse sério. – ninguém vai fazê-las sofrer, principalmente o touro.

- Do que você sabe? – indagou Aioria.

- De nada. De nada. – olhou para Shaka. – já sanei minhas duvidas. Ate logo.

- Meu Zeus o que foi isso. – exclamou Shura. – pensei que os três fossem se matar.

- É melhor irmos embora. – disse o libriano. – o almoço vai ser lá na minha casa.

Mu subia as escadas pensativo, não entendia porque tinha ficado tão furioso a ponto de lançar os dois amigos. Sempre fora tão calmo e nunca perdia a cabeça.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo...? – parou na porta concentrando-se, não viu para onde Rosa tinha ido e precisava pedir desculpas. _Rosa, Rosa_ – chamava-a. – _Rosa_."

No lago, ela conversava tranquilamente com Clarice, parou de falar ao escutar a voz do ariano.

- _"Rosa."_

A garota ignorou, tentando não pensar em nada. Mu insistiu mais duas vezes, mas não conseguiu resposta.

- Droga. – murmurou. – se não for assim eu não a encontro.

- Falando sozinho Mu?

- Afrodite? Desculpe, nem o percebi.

- Notei. – pisciano aproximou. – está acontecendo alguma coisa? Está com uma cara.

- Nada não. – tentou sorrir. – e a viagem como foi?

- Normal.

- Foi para a sua cidade natal?

- Sim. Nem sei por que fui para lá. – suspirou. – devia ter ficado por aqui.

- Não encontrou com seu passado?

- Encontrei, mas só com as construções que fizeram parte da minha vida. Nada que valesse a pena.

- Será?

Dite o olhou.

- Por mais que sejam apenas construções pelo menos as viu. Nem todo mundo tem essa sorte.

- Tem o castelo de Jamiel. – disse entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Foi onde vivi por um tempo, não tem relação direta com o meu passado. O castelo é como essa casa, só tem significado de uns anos para cá.

- Você é sortudo. – sorriu, causando estranheza no ariano. – não tem um passado que o persegue.

- Não tenho tanta certeza.

- Bom, vou subir.

- O almoço será em Libra.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde.

Mu acompanhou-o com os olhos.

- "Mesmo que fosse um passado que persegue gostaria de ter."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Por volta do meio dia, reuniram-se na casa de Dohko. Os ânimos ainda estavam alterados tanto que o escorpião não aproximou nem de Aldebaran nem de Mu. Rosa e Clarice ainda não tinham aparecido.

- É só eu sair que as coisas pioraram. – exclamou Dite ao saber da "pequena" discussão.

- Não se mete Dite. – disse Aiolos. – deixem que eles se entendam.

- Tem razão. É capaz de até sobrar para mim.

Os dourados conversavam quando Rosa e Clarice apareceram na porta. A escorpiana _**(n/a: essa palavra existe?)**_ sequer olhou para o irmão, para Miro e para Mu indo se sentar perto de Shaka. Já Clarice sentou-se perto de Shura.

- Nossa, esse cheiro está muito bom. – disse a de melanes rosas.

- Dohko sabe cozinhar muito bem.

- Nota-se.

- Vocês estavam treinando? – indagou Shura a ela nem percebendo o olhar moral de Deba.

- Era para ser um treino, mas desistir é muito complicado.

- Você que é preguiçosa. – rebateu a outra. – leva até jeito.

- Como disse o Miro se eu não fosse tão "crescidinha" às vezes sim.

- E o que você achou? – Shaka entrou na conversa.

- Muito legal apesar de não ter acertado ele. – olhou para Miro sorrindo.

- Eu falei que não ia conseguir.

- Seu convencido!

- Sou realista. – sorriu.

- Não vale. – fingiu ficar com raiva. – eu quero uma revanche.

- Só marcar o dia.

Aldebaran fechou ainda mais a cara, a irmã e Miro fizeram as pazes rapidinho quanto a ele, ignorava. Se não bastasse isso, ainda tinha Clarice que mal o olhava. Mu sentando no canto permanecia calado, tinha que falar com ela de qualquer jeito.

- Me disseram um disparate Rosa. – iniciou Dite. – ouvir dizer que a senhorita vai embora?

Silencio, todos olharam para ela.

- Ainda não decidi, mas me conte viajou para onde?

- Estocolmo. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sério? Já vi fotos de lá, a cidade é simplesmente maravilhosa.

- Achou mesmo? – diante da animação dela, melhorou o astral.

- Tem que me levar para conhecer.

- Quem sabe algum dia.

- A mim também. – disse Clarice.

- Certo levo as duas.

O almoço transcorreu bem. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos e faziam planos de passeio, claro que sem Rosa conversar com o irmão e com o ariano. Dohko serviu o almoço, uma especialidade chinesa e todos comeram com gozo. Ao final voltaram para a sala jogando mais um pouco de conversa fora.

Era pouco mais de quatro horas quando saíram da casa do libriano.

- E aí o que vamos fazer? – Rosa indagou a Miro e Clarice.

- Vamos dá uma volta. – sugeriu a amiga.

- Botão.

Escutando seu apelido voltou o olhar.

- Sim?

- Será que podemos conversar?

Ponderou por um momento.

- Vai logo. – Miro a empurrou. – vamos Clarice?

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram. Rosa caminhou até o irmão.

- Fale.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Pegaram uma outra direção sendo devidamente observados por Mu. Aldebaran a levou por um caminho que passava ao lado das casas. Seguiam em silencio. Silencio esse quebrado por ele.

- Você vai embora mesmo?

- Ainda não sei.

- Rosa... eu... queria pedir desculpas. Sei que exagerei.

- Ainda bem que tem consciência.

- Não fiz por mal.

- Imagine. – ironizou.

- Me desculpe. – pediu num suspiro parando de andar.

Ela parou.

- Sei que às vezes sou um chato, mas eu faço isso porque quero te ver bem. Eu me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei. – ela aproximou.

- Tenho medo que algo aconteça a você.

- Sei que o Miro não é nenhum santo Ran.

- Não é só por ele. Fiquei sete anos sem te ver. Era a minha obrigação de irmão ter zelado por você coisa que não fiz. Só quero recuperar o tempo perdido. Não quero que nada te aconteça.

- Ran... – ela o abraçou.

- Você e a mamãe são as únicas coisas que tenho no mundo. – Deba a abraçou mais forte.

- Nada vai acontecer a nós. Está perdoado.

- Prometo que vou me segurar.

- Está bem.

Ao longe Mu sorria.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Realmente não gosta da Clarice?

Deba a soltou se afastando.

- Não é isso.

- Então é o que? O que impede?

- Várias coisas Rosa. Um dia vai entender.

- Está jogando sua felicidade fora.

- Estou fazendo a coisa certa. – o touro notou a presença de Mu. – acho que devia ir falar com o Mu.

- Eu sei... vou falar com ele.

- Então me perdoa?

- Perdôo.

- Sinal então que não vai embora.

- Vou ficar quietinha aqui.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Em outro canto...

- Será que eles vão se acertar?

- Deba as vezes é carrancudo, mas não consegue ficar brigado. Rosa é a mesma coisa, vai ver, logo estarão numa boa.

- Tomara Miro.

Sentaram nos degraus que levavam Libra a Escorpião.

- Jamais pensei que o Ran fosse tão ciumento.

- Eu na pele dele também ficaria. Deixar-me perto de uma mulher é um perigo.

- Com certeza. – sorriu.

- Kaká.

- Sim?

- Você e o Aldebaran.. quero dizer... vocês ainda...

- Não temos mais jeito. Ele não me quer, cabe eu aceitar.

- Será mesmo? Será que não há um motivo por trás disso?

- Não há motivo Miro. São os fatos. Eu e ele vivemos tempos diferentes.

- Eu não entendo muito disso, mas se eu fosse ele ficaria receoso.

- Por quê?

- Medo de assumir um relacionamento e depois ter que interrompe-lo. A vida de um cavaleiro é uma incerteza.

- Nossa, finalmente ele disse algo que presta.

Miro estreitou o olhar ao ouvir a voz: era Shura.

- Sempre digo coisas que prestam.

- Ah diz... – sorriu. – oi Clarice.

- Oi.

- O que fazem aqui? – sentou ao lado da brasileira.

- Conversando, quando um chifrudo nos interrompeu.

- Eu não sabia que aranhas falavam.

- O que você quer? – Miro fechou a cara.

- Nada.

- Então desinfeta.

- Credo Miro. – disse Clarice. – coitado.

- Ele é um chato.

- Obrigado por me defender.

- Vamos dá uma volta nós três.

O restante da tarde ficou assim. Rosa e Deba ficaram por mais um tempo conversando sobre suas vidas no Brasil. Miro e Shura levaram Clarice para Rodoria e os demais cavaleiros permaneceram em suas casas. Naquele domingo cada um jantaria em suas respectivas casas. Durante o lanche da noite estabeleceu um meio dialogo entre Deba e Rosa e Rosa e Clarice. Os dois não trocaram palavra sequer, Rosa até que tentou, mas o clima entre os dois não eram um dos melhores. Vendo que não tinha solução arrastou a amiga para a entrada da casa para conversarem.

- Teremos um longo dia amanha.

- Nossa aula vai até as três?

- Sim Rosa.

- Que Zeus nos ajude.

- Essa semana será difícil, teremos muitos trabalhos a fazer.

- Nem me lembra!

Escutaram barulhos de passos. Rosa e Clarice fitaram a pessoa que subia. Mu estava vestido com suas tradicionais roupas. Sandálias, calça verde escuro, uma blusa amarela de manga curta que ia ate os joelhos presa por uma fita branca, por cima um pano marrom que cobria os ombros e parte do lado esquerdo do corpo, também indo ate os joelhos.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. – responderam.

- Acho que vou dormir. – Clarice levantou. – amanha preciso acordar cedo. Boa noite Mu.

- Boa noite Clarice, durma bem.

- Obrigada.

Saiu. Rosa fitava o chão. O ariano sentou ao lado dela.

- Está uma noite muito agradável.

- É.

- Desculpe. – disse sem olhá-la. – não foi minha intenção prejudicá-la.

- Eu sei, me desculpe também.

Ficaram em silencio.

Rosa olhou para o céu coberto de estrelas.

- Sempre gostei mais da noite do que do dia. A noite é mais misteriosa.

- E perigosa.

- Pois é aí que está à graça. – sorriu. – perigo.

- Não está com raiva de mim? Sei que te julguei.

- Eu jamais ficaria com raiva de você. Logo de você.

- Por quê? – indagou ligeiramente corado.

- É o meu braço direito. – sorriu. – e meu amigo.

Ele sorriu.

- Que bom que me considera seu amigo.

- Aldebaran fez bem em escolhê-lo. Você é uma ótima pessoa.

- E vocês se acertaram?

- Eu não consigo ficar com raiva dele. Ficamos tanto tempo separados que é bobagem brigarmos por pouco coisa.

- Fico feliz por vocês.

- Eu só não entendo por que ele fez aquilo com a Clarice.

- Ele teve seus motivos.

- Quais?

- Rosa, imagine o seguinte: os dois se acertam, passam a viver como um casal normal, um belo dia essa nossa paz acaba e somos obrigados a entrarmos em guerra. Aldebaran a mandaria para o Brasil, mas não conseguiria lutar, pois estaria com os pensamentos nela. Ficaria preocupado se algo pudesse lhe acontecer e ainda mais se morresse em batalha.

- Você pensa assim também?

- Penso. Se ocorresse uma guerra hoje, não hesitaria em mandá-la para o Brasil.

Ela ficou surpresa.

- O mesmo acontece com seu irmão. Ele quer evitar que isso aconteça e a melhor maneira é cortar desde já.

- Ele não poderia se sentir mais disposto em se salvar para poder voltar?

- Talvez Rosa, mas ele não pensa assim. Preferi evitar o sofrimento.

- Eu não entendo. – balançou a cabeça. – vocês homens são complicados.

- Concordo, mas pense que ele quer protegê-las.

- É talvez tenha razão. – suspirou. – não posso mudar os pensamentos dele.

- Vai desistir da idéia de junta-los?

- Desistir não, mas pensar em uma outra solução.

- Rosa...

- Só quero ajudar.

- Eu sei que sim. – a olhou sorrindo.

Rosa desviou o olhar.

- Nossa esfriou. – mal acabou de falar sentiu algo a cobrindo. Era o pano marrom que Mu usava. – Mu?

- Vai te esquentar.

- Obrigada.

Ficaram em silencio, a garota o olhava discretamente, Mu era uma pessoa muito especial. Aproximou sentando mais próxima a ele.

- Espero que não se importe.

- Não. – disse um pouco rubro.

- Sabe, - iniciou olhando para o céu. – acho que compreendo o que quis me dizer a cerca do meu irmão. Se eu fosse uma amazona, também teria receio que algo acontecesse aos meus entes queridos. Quando o Miro me contou sobre o que aconteceu há vocês dois anos atrás fiquei preocupada. – o olhou. – por um momento havia perdido meu irmão. Às vezes, em noites como essa, ficava na janela de casa rezando para que ele voltasse. Já tinha medo nessa época e tenho ainda mais, agora que soube como as coisas realmente são, mas descobri que não posso intervir no destino dele. Se ser cavaleiro é a missão dele, tenho que aceitar os riscos.

- Não podemos mudar os nossos destinos.

- Não podemos mudar certas coisas no nosso destino. – ela corrigiu. - está certo que ele quer protegê-la, mas...

- Mas...

- Talvez seja o destino deles conviverem juntos nem que seja por um instante. Se a felicidade for grande compensará o resto da vida. Não podemos dizer para a primavera ficar e sim fique enquanto quiser.

- Acha que podemos mudar nossos destinos?

- Não em todo, mas em algumas situações sim.

- Você e as mudanças de destino, - sorriu. – quer ser uma moira?

- Não. Não sou ela, sou Hecata. – disse com firmeza.

Mu a olhou impressionado.

- As moiras acreditam que nada pode ser mudado, eu acredito que podem e devem ser mudadas.

- Você é intrigante.

- Sou do signo de escorpião. – sorriu.

Ele também sorriu. Sem que esperasse Rosa depositou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Não há muito a dizer. – disse passando o braço pelas costas dela a trazendo mais para perto de si. Nesse movimento a brasileira deslizou a cabeça para o peito dele. – toda minha vida é o que você sabe.

- Chegou ao santuário aos cinco anos, era um talento nato, que conseguiu a armadura rapidamente e se tornou um dos cavaleiros mais fortes.

- Quem te falou isso? – a olhou sorrindo.

- Ran. Ele me contou varias historias suas. – disse divertida.

- Falou de mim pelas costas? – indagou parecendo indignado.

- Foram só coisas boas, alias nunca ouvi falar nada de negativo seu.

- O que ele te contou?

- Um monte de coisas. A única coisa que não acreditei foi sobre suas pintinhas.

- Por quê?

- Como poderia imaginar que existissem alguém com pintas no lugar da sobrancelha sem ser tatuagem? Impossível.

- Por isso quando me viu quis tirar a prova.

- É...

- Sei que sou esquisito.

- Não é esquisito. Toda pessoa é única Mu. É isso que nos torna especiais, mas não me enrole. Como era sua vida antes dos cinco anos?

- Eu não sei. – murmurou.

- Não? – ela o olhou.

- Todas as minhas lembranças começam a partir dos cinco anos, não sei nada antes disso.

- Então...

- Não sei onde nasci, quem foram meus pais, se tenho irmãos essas coisas.

- E nunca quis saber?

- Ate pouco tempo não. Sabe Rosa, a sua chegada mexeu com todo mundo.

- Como assim?

- No ultimo dia das mães, Deba iria para o Brasil. Essa suposta viagem mexeu com todos. Estávamos acostumados a batalhas e nunca nos preocupamos com o nosso passado porem quando Deba veio com esse assunto ficamos balançados. Ele é o único que ainda tem família.

- Por isso ficaram daquele jeito.

- É.

- Acontece que esse assunto caiu no esquecimento, mas quando você chegou... Tirando Aiolos, Aioria, Saga e Kanon, Aldebaran é o único que tem irmão morando com ele e isso...

- Entendo. Mas Shion não está aqui desde que você chegou? Ele deve saber.

- Tenho certeza disso, só não tive coragem de perguntar.

- Por quê?

- Medo. – disse receoso. – medo do que vou encontrar.

- Mas não é melhor enfrentar?

- Fugir de algo desconhecido parece ser uma boa opção.

- Mas só piora.

- Isso mesmo.

- Acho que deveria procurar sobre seu passado. Mesmo que não encontre nada pelo menos você tentou.

- Talvez...

- Se quiser ajuda, conte comigo. – sorriu.

- Obrigado. Deve ser tarde e você precisa dormir.

- Seu pano.

- Fique com ele. Boa noite Rosa. – o ariano beijou-lhe a fronte.

- Boa noi-te.

Rosa ainda ficou o observando por um bom tempo. Sorrindo entrou em casa.

- Estava lá fora até agora? – Deba estava deitado no sofá vendo TV.

- Estava com o Mu.

Ele a olhou. A irmã estava envolvida por um pano marrom.

- "É a roupa dele." – pensou.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- E a Kaká?

- Foi dormir. – disse seco. – deveria fazer o mesmo, tem que acordar amanha cedo.

- Eu sei. Boa noite Ran.

- Boa noite.

O ariano andava tranquilamente pelo corredor de sua casa, trazia um sorriso nos lábios, mas seu rosto se tornou grave, sentia um cosmo diferente.

- Quem está aí? – tomou posição de luta. – quem está aí? – olhava para todos os lados.

A presença foi ficando mais forte e tomando precaução criou a parede de cristal em torno de si.

- Apareça!

Do final do corredor, uma luz dourada brilhou, a luz à medida que aproximava aumentava de tamanho e de brilho. O ariano fechou um pouco os olhos devida a intensa claridade. O brilho foi tomando forma de uma pessoa e a certa distancia parou. Mu tentava enxergar quem poderia ser. O cosmo que vinha dela não era em nada agressivo porem muito forte. A luz voltou a se movimentar, mas o ariano pode deslumbrar em meio dela um par de olhos azuis.

- _"Não tenha medo Mu."_

- Quem é você?

A luz parou em frente a ele provocando-lhe uma cegueira momentânea. Aos poucos a luz foi diminuindo dando lugar a uma figura de mulher. Mu tirou a mão que cobria os olhos ficando perplexo com a visão.

- Você... você... é... a mulher dos meus sonhos...

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. A figura tinha longos cabelos loiros presos por um rabo, trajava uma roupa que parecia uma armadura e trazia no braço esquerdo uma tatuagem. Os olhos eram num intenso azul e o rosto sereno adornado por duas pintas roxas.

- É uma lemuriana... – murmurou.

- _"Sim."_

A mulher ergueu a mão no intuito de tocá-lo, Mu recuou um passo, mas não sentia medo apenas apreensão. A mão da mulher atravessou a parede tocando no rosto dele.

- _"Como você cresceu."_ – disse sorrindo.

Mu a olhava estático num misto de nervosismo e saudosismo. Já sentira aquele toque antes. Olhou para a face que lhe sorria e sem saber por que derramou uma lagrima.

- _"Cuide-se."_

A mulher aproximou dando-lhe um beijo terno na fronte, afastou para em seguida desaparecer.

O ariano continuava parado estático, era uma visão? Realidade? Sem entender seus olhos encheram de água. Sentiu uma dor profunda e um forte saudosismo.

Os dias foram passando, Clarice e Aldebaran só ficavam nos cumprimentos, criando uma situação desconfortável para Rosa que refugiava-se na casa do ariano. Ele por sua vez, depois daquele encontro no corredor, não teve mais as visões e nem sonhos. Na faculdade as meninas iam bem, passando parte período da tarde na instituição. Nenhum dos dourados resolveu mexer com o passado e a vida seguia normalmente.

- Está entregue.

- Muito obrigada Shura. – Clarice pegava os livros que o capricorniano levava para ela. – não ia conseguir carregar tudo sozinha.

- Sempre que precisar.

- Obrigada.

- Até a hora do jantar.

- Até.

Desde a pequena briga entre Deba e Miro, Shura e Clarice estreitaram os laços, o que causava desconforto no taurino. Rosa e Miro, Clarice e Shura formavam um quarteto perigoso.

O jantar daquele dia seria na ultima casa. Afrodite "recuperado" da visita a sua cidade natal, preparou os mais diversos pratos da culinária grega para o deleite de seus amigos. Tudo transcorreu normalmente e pouco depois das nove despediram um dos outros.

O quarteto seguia na frente conversando de forma animada, deixando certos cavaleiros equivocados. Por fim só restou o taurino, Mu e as duas.

- A faculdade está me matando. – disse Rosa.

- Estão muito atarefadas? – indagou o ariano.

- E como Mu.- respondeu Clarice. – trabalhos e mais trabalhos.

- E estão gostando?

- Amando. – responderam as duas.

Pararam na porta da segunda casa.

- Boa noite para vocês. – disse o ariano.

- Boa noite.

Mu continuou seu trajeto.

- Amanha acordar cedo... – Rosa espreguiçava. – ninguém merece.

- Não reclama, você está adorando. – disse Deba.

- E o pior que é isso mesmo. - foi saindo.

A sala ficou num profundo silencio. De um lado Clarice, do outro Aldebaran. Há muito tempo não trocavam outras palavras a não ser "Bom dia, boa tarde, etc."

A brasileira sentou no sofá ligando a TV, o taurino sentou no outro fingindo interessado no programa, mas ele a olhava de rabo de olho. A situação no primeiro momento havia sido ótima, quanto menos contato tivessem melhor, acontece que ele começava a ficar incomodado principalmente depois que Shura aproximou dela. A decisão tinha sido dele de não envolver com ela, mas a cada dia, queria reverter a situação. Queria conversar com ela, ouvir sobre a faculdade e todos os assuntos que a interessava. Contudo achava que isso não era mais possível, nunca mais a amizade deles seria como antigamente.

Clarice percebia os olhares discretos dele. Era esquisito morar debaixo do mesmo teto e ficarem apenas nos cumprimentos, mas era decisão dela e não voltaria atrás. Era melhor as coisas continuarem como estavam.

- Boa noite. – disse levantando.

- Boa noite. – respondeu olhando-a.

Clarice o olhou, pela primeira vez em dias, se olharam nos olhos.

- Boa noite Aldebaran.

O taurino abaixou o rosto, ela deveria está magoada e com raiva dele, pois só nesses casos que ela o chamava pelo nome "Aldebaran."

Do corredor Rosa os observava. Disse que não faria nada, mas precisava interceder. Era nítido que os dois se amavam e um medo estúpido de uma guerra não os impediriam de ser felizes, falaria com Mu no dia seguinte.

A madrugada seguia silenciosa...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kamus na biblioteca lia um livro, vendo que era tarde recolheu-se. Nada que uma boa noite de sono para acordar bem disposto no outro dia. Pelo menos foi assim que imaginou...

...seu sono era intranqüilo. Mexia na cama suando muito.

--SONHO--

Era uma fria manha de inverno, a neve castigava a cidade luz. Tendo um pouco de dificuldade um carro estacionou em frente a um casarão. O portão de grade era alto e empunha respeito. A porta de trás do carro abriu, dando passagem a três crianças. O menino mais alto dos três abraçava os dois menores que olhavam assustados para o casarão.

- Sejam bem vindos jovens Saunierre's. A partir de hoje aqui será o lar de vocês. – disse um senhor abrindo os portões.

O mais alto que também era o mais velho fitou o senhor.

- Vamos ficar juntos? – disse frio.

- Até serem adotados sim.

A menina ao ouvir isso abraçou mais fortemente o irmão.

- Não quero separar do Myu...

- Nós não vamos. – disse a ela. – vamos ficar sempre juntos.

- Promete? – indagou o outro irmão com olhar medroso.

- Prometo. – os olhou sorrindo. – eu prometo.

--FIM DO SONHO--

Kamus abriu os olhos, novamente aquele sonho. Seu rosto sempre grave e austero aos poucos foi cedendo, as primeiras lagrimas surgiram.

- Eu não consegui... não consegui cumprir a promessa... Henry... Antonietta...

O aquariano virou de lado escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, num choro a muito contido.

O ariano deitou, teria que consertar muitas armaduras no dia seguinte e precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

O sono parecia ser tranqüilo, contudo...

--SONHO--

Estava em um local indiferente ao se conhecimento, vagava por um longo corredor a procura de uma saída. Não estava apreensivo, pois não sentia qualquer cosmo ameaçador.

Deu mais um passo, porem sentindo-se paralisado parou. Uma luz dourada apareceu diante dele revelando ser a mesma mulher de dias atrás.

Ela não disse nada apenas aproximou dele e sorrindo o beijou na testa.

_- "Durma em paz, estarei velando por seu sono, meu amor."_

O ariano a olhava estático, entretanto foi sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e no instante seguinte dormia profundamente.

--FIM--

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kamus olhava o céu pela janela, a noite tinha sido regada de sonhos da infância e adolescência. Queria esquecer tais lembranças, mas ultimamente elas apareciam para assombrá-lo. Levantou indo para o treino, era o melhor lugar para se refugiar.

Clarice e Rosa já tinham ido para a aula quando Aldebaran acordou. O taurino não estava afim de sair da cama, mas se faltasse o treino sem uma boa justificativa Shion iria puni-lo. Arrumou-se e desceu.

O ariano já estava desperto há muito tempo. A noite tinha sido tranqüila principalmente depois do sonho com a jovem loira. Apesar de não saber quem era ela, parecia que sua companhia era normal. Lembrou-se também do homem de olhos verdes, ele não apareceu mais e isso o deixava confuso.

- Quem será? – murmurou.

Levantou, ainda pensando no sonho e na visão do dia anterior. Não estava louco tão pouco adormecido, vira a mulher bem na sua frente e sentiu o toque dela, o cosmo dela.

Tomou um rápido café e desceu, estava na hora de saber sobre sua vida, faria como Rosa lhe havia dito, perguntaria a Shion.

- "Estou preparado para ouvir tudo. – pensou. – Rosa tem razão." – deu um sorriso ao se lembrar dela e de como ficaram tão próximos na noite anterior.

As oito em ponto todos estavam na arena aguardando as ordens do mestre. Ele deu inicio indo se sentar na arquibancada.

- Mestre.

- Algum problema Mu?

- Nada grave, mas podemos conversar?

- Fale.

Calou-se, apesar de está decidido a saber sobre seu passado, tinha receio.

- Fale Mu.

- Mestre, me conhece desde que nasci.

- Sim.

- Então sabe sobre meu passado, quem foram meus pais, onde nasci... poderia me contar?

Shion o fitou. Temia que esse momento chegasse e ele chegou. Desde que Mu fora trazido para o santuário, jurou para si que não revelaria nada a ele, mas que se um dia tivesse coragem o contaria. Porem quando soube da verdadeira verdade, mudou radicalmente de opinião. Se um dia pensou em contá-lo, esse dia nunca chegaria. Morreria com ele esse segredo.

- Por que está perguntando agora? – indagou com o rosto grave.

- Por nada. Curiosidade.

- Nasceu em Jamiel e seus pais estão mortos. – levantou. – preciso ir, Atena está me chamando.

Shion saiu sem deixar que o ariano dissesse algo. Mu o fitava se afastar, sempre tivera certeza que o mestre sabia de alguma coisa, hoje, confirmou isso.

Deixou esse assunto de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. O treino seguiu tranqüilo, e o almoço daquele dia seria em Câncer. Após o almoço, Shion determinou que não precisavam treinar, pois tinha assuntos importantes a tratar fora do santuário. Mu aproveitando a dispensa consertou algumas armaduras e terminando o serviço sentou a porta de casa.

Desconfiava que o cancelamento do treino da tarde havia sido proposital.

- "Ele sabe de alguma coisa, - pensou. – por que não quer me contar?" _"Nasceu em Jamiel e seus pais estão mortos."_ – lembrou das palavras dele. – se nasci lá, aquele castelo faz parte do meu passado... meus pais estão mortos... o que será que aconteceu? – suspirou.

Clarice e Rosa voltavam da aula, já eram três horas da tarde e estavam com muita fome.

- Não acredito que amanha também ficaremos até as duas!

- É melhor levarmos algo para comer, não podemos ficar almoçando no restaurante da faculdade todos os dias, haja dinheiro.

- Tem razão. – disse Rosa espreguiçando. Ela voltou à atenção para a primeira casa, notou que Mu estava sentado nas escadarias. – eles não tiveram treino?

- O que? – Clarice olhou para onde ela apontava. - É o Mu.

- Estranho... – a medida que aproximava notava a expressão do rosto dele.

O ariano de tão distraído não percebeu a aproximação delas.

- Boa tarde Mu.- cumprimentou Kaká.

- Oi.. oi Rosa...

- Oi. Algum problema?

- Não...

- Clarice vai indo. – olhou para a amiga.

- Claro. Até mais.

Rosa sentou ao lado dele.

- Por que está com essa cara?

- Não é nada. – tentou sorrir. – não se preocupe.

- Algo está te preocupando. Me conta.

- Está chegando da aula agora?

- Sim... – murmurou cansada.

- Deve está com fome. Se não se importar, pode almoçar aqui.

- Será um prazer.

Foram para a cozinha. Rosa sentou a mesa enquanto o ariano arrumava a comida. Ficou observando-o. Apesar de pouco tempo, já sabia do jeito dele e tinha certeza que algo o incomodava. Mu serviu um prato e a entregou.

- Não cozinho tão bem quanto o Dite. – disse também sentando a mesa.

- Melhor do que eu com certeza. – pos o garfo na boca. – hum... que delicia.

- Está mesmo?

- Sim, muito bom.

- Obrigado. – abaixou o rosto.

- Sou toda a ouvidos.

Ele a olhou. Se tinha uma pessoa que poderia desabafar, essa pessoa era ela. Nunca se sentiu a vontade de falar sobre sua vida a alguém, mas com ela...

- Conversei com Shion hoje.

- Sobre?

- Meu passado.

- Sério? E o que ele disse?

- Que nasci em Jamiel.

- E o que mais? – indagou entusiasmada.

- Meus pais estão mortos.

- Ah... eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Imaginava que isso fosse verdade.

- E o que mais ele disse? – perguntou querendo alegrá-lo.

- Nada. Não disse mais nada.

- Como assim?

- Só me disse isso. Rapidamente arrumou uma desculpa e saiu.

- Então ele sabe de alguma coisa.

- É o que parece, notei que ele ficou surpreso com a minha pergunta, acho que ele não esperava que eu perguntasse. Shion sabe de muito mais, mas para ele me contar...

- É...

- Aliado a isso... – abaixou o rosto.

- O que?

- De uns tempos para cá venho tendo sonhos estranhos. A primeira vez uma mulher apareceu para mim.

- Mulher?

- Sim. Naquele dia em Coroa do sol, ela apareceu de novo, mas veio acompanhada por um homem.

- E como eles eram?

- Ela tinha olhos azuis e ele verde.

- Acha que podem ser do seu passado?

- Não sei. Ontem a noite eu tive uma visão. A mulher apareceu para mim e tocou o meu rosto, pude perceber que ela me conhecia muito bem, pois eu sentia isso. Senti que nossas historias estão entrelaçadas e que temos carinho um pelo outro.

Rosa deixou a garfo sobre o prato, afastando-o.

- E como ela era? – disse sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Muito bonita, longos cabelos loiros e era lemuriana.

- Entendo...ela deve fazer parte de sua vida. Se sente carinho por ela...

- Apareceu também no meu sonho da noite. Ela disse: "_Durma em paz, estarei velando por seu sono, meu amor"_

Rosa abaixou o olhar.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim. – Mu notou que a expressão dela mudara. – o que foi?

- Nada. – o olhou. – nada... Bom... se ela te disse isso é sinal que te conhece muito bem. – sorriu. - vai ver é alguma amiga sua de infância ou coisa sim. De todo jeito ela faz parte do seu passado e Shion deve conhecê-la.

- Talvez...

- Espere um pouco, ele deve está meio surpreso e por isso não te contará nada, mas daqui a alguns dias...

- Vou esperar. – sorriu.

- Estava muito boa a comida. Obrigada.

- Eu que agradeço por me escutar, sou um pouco retraído para essas coisas e com você...

- Pergunte a ela.

- O que?

- Pergunte a ela, quem ela é e se faz parte do seu passado. Acredito que poderá ser útil.

- É... – o ariano a olhava intrigado, Rosa não parecia muito a vontade.

Ela notou o olhar, mas desviou. Sabia da capacidade de ler mente dele e tentou não pensar em nada, mas era tarde, sem querer ele acabou lendo.

- _"Por que essa loira oxigenada está aparecendo para ele."_ – pensamento dela. – "por que ela ficou brava?" – Mu não entendeu.

- Tenho certeza que logo,logo saberá sobre sua vida. – disse, afinal não tinha porque pensar sobre ele e a loira. – Shion ou ela irá te contar. – sorriu, pegando na mão dele. – se precisar de mim.

- Espero que esteja ao meu lado quando eu souber. – disse um pouco rubro. – você que me encorajou a perguntar.

- Estarei. Pode ter certeza. – apertou a mão dele. – eu tenho que ir. Ran já deve ter surtado.

- Sim.

- Obrigada pela comida, estava ótima. – levantou.

- Sempre que quiser. – fez o mesmo movimento.

- Bom, até mais.

- Até. – sem que ela esperasse ele a abraçou. – me sinto muito melhor agora depois que me escutou. Aquele dia no templo queria ter contado, mas fiquei temeroso.

- Conte comigo sempre que precisar. – o abraçou mais forte. – não hesite em me chamar.

- Sim. – a soltou. – tenha uma boa tarde.

- Igualmente.

_IV.Marte,ação e vontade_

Clarice subia as escadas calmamente. Também tinha notado que o ariano estava preocupado, mas tendo Rosa ao lado seria ajudado.

- Oi Clarice.

Ergueu o rosto.

- Shura? Oi.

- Voltando da faculdade agora?

- É. – sorriu. – tivemos aulas extras.

- E já almoçou?

- Ainda não e estou com muita fome.

- Então venha comigo. - deu o braço a ela. – vou te levar num lugar ótimo.

- Mas... vou te incomodar.

- Você não é um incomodo. – sorriu. – vamos.

- Está bem.

Em poucos minutos estavam fora dos limites do santuário. O lugar que Shura a levou era um aconchegante restaurante que ficava próximo ao mar.

- Amei esse lugar. – disse admirando a vista.

- Costumo vir aqui as vezes, a comida é ótima e a paisagem...

- Não estou te incomodando? – o olhou.

- Já disse que não. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – vem, vamos sentar.

Sentaram numa mesa próximo a varanda. Fizeram os pedidos e logo iniciaram a refeição.

- Tem razão a comida é muito boa.

- É um dos melhores lugares de Athenas.

- E é tão perto do santuário.

- Podemos vir aqui sempre que quiser.

- Assim vai me deixar mal acostumada.

- É para ficar mesmo. E a faculdade, a cidade, está gostando daqui?

- Parece um sonho, tudo que eu sempre quis está se realizando. –olhou pela janela. – não pensei que essa viagem fosse me fazer tão bem.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Clarice o olhou, Shura a olhava de maneira tão intensa que a fez corar. Conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos e na volta para o santuário resolveram andar pela praia. Clarice segurava as sandálias deixando as ondas molharem seus pés, ao longe Shura a observava.

- "Como o touro pode ser tão burro a ponto de considerá-la apenas como amiga."

- Shura! – gritou para ele acenando. – não vai vir?

- Já vou.

Tirou os sapatos passando a caminhar com ela.

- Sempre adorava as férias de verão quando íamos a praia. – a garota pegou uma concha.

- Minha mãe sempre me levou ao mar. – sorriu ao se lembrar das cenas.

- Você não gosta de falar muito sobre seu passado não é?

- Digamos que prefiro esquecê-lo.

- Sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, o sol já se punha no horizonte proporcionando um belíssimo espetáculo. Clarice olhou para Shura que andava cabisbaixo.

- Me desculpe...

- Nasci em Compostela. – iniciou. – tínhamos nos fundos da casa uma horta e esse era o nosso principal sustento. Apesar de pobres éramos felizes. Contudo, meu pai nos deixou, tempos depois minha mãe morreu, fui levado para um orfanato e depois fui encontrado por meu mestre.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe.

- Já me acostumei. – a olhou. – já está ficando tarde, vamos indo?

- Sim.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion havia se trancado em seu escritório, desde a hora do almoço, a rápida conversa com o Mu o deixara apreensivo. Tinha que evitar a todo custo que o ariano soubesse a verdade, pois as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas.

- "Se ele ficar como naquele dia..." – deu um longo suspiro. – ninguém vai conseguir pará-lo.

O grande mestre levantou de sua cadeira caminhando até a janela. Uma brisa suave fazia seus cabelos tremularem, os olhos fitavam de maneira intensa as casas que jaziam abaixo.

- Espero que vocês dois me perdoem, mas Mu nunca vai saber a verdade sobre vocês.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rosa deitada na cama estudava, ou pelo menos tentava, pois não parava de pensar na historia do ariano. Percebeu que ele de certa forma sofria por não saber a verdade e aliado a isso, os sonhos esquisitos e o silencio de Shion.

- Preciso ajudá-lo. – lembrou da tal mulher loira. – quem será ela? E o que quer com ele?

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Entregue.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, foi ótimo.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa agora à noite? Se quiser podemos sair. Eu chamo o Miro e você a Rosa.

- Não sei...

- Só uma volta.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. – eu falo com ela.

- Daqui uma hora eu passo aqui.

- Sim. – o abraçou. – até mais tarde e mais uma vez obrigada pelo almoço.

Shura esperou que ela entrasse para subir. Clarice passou pela sala e vendo Aldebaran deu lhe 'boa tarde', o taurino estranhou o fato dela ter chegado bem depois de Rosa, mas não perguntou nada.

- Ué, já chegou? – indagou a madeixas rosa ao ver a amiga deitada na cama.

- Já.

- E o que ele tinha? – sentou ao lado dela.

- Problemas do passado.

- Parece que todos por aqui têm esse problema.

- É. E você onde estava?

- Shura me levou para almoçar. Encontrei com ele no caminho.

- Hum...

- Ele nos chamou para darmos uma volta, o Miro vai também.

- Vou não. Preciso estudar.

Clarice a olhou espantada.

- O que foi?

- Você recusando um passeio dizendo que tem que estudar.

- E? – sentou na cama. – eu sou estudiosa sim!

- Só quando quer.

- É melhor ir se arrumar. - a mandava sair. - Está atrapalhando minha concentração.

- Vou deixar o "gênio" estudar. – zombou indo para o banheiro.

Rosa voltou à atenção para a leitura. Tempos depois, Clarice estava pronta.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir?

- Tenho. Bom divertimento para vocês.

- Rosa...

- Sim? – continuou a ler o livro.

Clarice aproximou sentando perto dela.

- Você se importa?

- Com...?

- De Shura e eu sairmos? Não vai acontecer nada, evidente, mas, pode parecer outra coisa.

- Não. – a olhou. – por quê?

- É irmã do Aldebaran.

- Eu não ligo. Eu sei que gosta dele, mas se o teimoso não quer, nada mais justo que seja feliz. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Não vai pensar mal de mim?

- Clarice! – brincou com os cabelos dela. – eu hein? É mais fácil eu pensar mal de mim do que de você. – sorriu.

- Fico aliviada ao ouvir isso.

- Esquenta não. Pode ir tranqüila, nas provas eu passo cola para você.

- É você que cola de mim. – disse séria.

- Eu sei... – abaixou a cabeça. – não precisa ficar falando isso. – murmurou.

- Até mais tarde.

Clarice passou pela sala, Deba continuava deitado vendo TV. Ao ver a brasileira ergueu a cabeça. Ela não disse nada, passando direto.

O taurino arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado. No quarto, Rosa continuava nos estudos quando percebeu a presença do irmão na porta.

- Saiu com Shura. – disse sem parar de escrever. – vão andar por aí.

No primeiro momento, teve vontade de ir atrás deles.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? Não falei nada.

- Mas pensou. – ela o olhou. – está parado aí feito bobo.

- Está errada, só queria ver como você está.

- Acredito. – sorriu debochada.

Fechou a cara.

- E... ela vai demorar?

- Por que o súbito interesse?

- Shura é igual ao Miro. É bem provável que ele faça algo.

- E isso o incomoda? – alfinetou, fingindo ler algo interessante.

- Não. – cruzou os braços virando o rosto. – de maneira alguma.

- Então não tem porque se preocupar. Shura não vai fazer nada. Os dois são amigos.

- Eu vou dormir. – saiu pisando duro.

- Quanto ciúme, para quem não liga. – riu. – esses dois...

Desviando o olhar Rosa viu sobre a cômoda a roupa que Mu havia lhe emprestado na noite anterior.

- Nossa, preciso devolver. – levantou. – estava esquecendo.

Rosa tomou a roupa nos braços. Ao encostá-la junto ao peito, sentiu uma fincada na cabeça que a fez cambalear. Percebeu que ia cair recuando até encostar na cama. As vistas escureceram e tudo que viu foi o quarto rodar.

--MENTE DE ROSA--

Aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos. Abriu os olhos ainda sentindo a cabeça rodar. Erguendo o corpo, ficou sentada.

- O que foi isso... – levou a mão ate os olhos. – onde...

Viu-se num corredor iluminado por tochas, percebendo que estava numa espécie de templo, a julgar pela estrutura viu que era grego. Levantou confusa.

- Onde estou?

Levou o olhar para uma claridade que vinha do final do corredor, sentindo se atraída caminhou naquela direção. Percorreu o trajeto em silencio e ao final ficou maravilhada com o salão que se abria para ela.

Era todo feito em mármore branco e adornado por estatuas, ao olhar para o teto palavras lhe faltaram. O teto parecia o céu. Dezenas de milhares estrelas cintilavam como se fosse noite, não havia só estrelas até as galáxias eram retratadas, a impressão que se tinha era que o lugar era a céu aberto. Rosa contemplou as estrelas até reparar que nos quatro cantos do teto estavam retratadas as fases da lua e que elas moviam-se.

Sorrindo voltou o olhar para o centro do salão.

- O que...? – murmurou admirada.

Havia um enorme bloco de vidro, bem ao meio. O bloco era iluminado pelas estrelas que jaziam sobre ele. Rosa aproximou lentamente e curiosa tocou o objeto.

- Gelo? – a mão esfriou. – isso é gelo?

Com o toque dela, as luas pararam de girar e as luas crescente, minguante e cheia perderam seu brilho. Viraram luas novas.

A brasileira percebeu isso, contudo voltou o olhar para o esquife, só então notou que havia uma pessoa dentro dele, tentou ver seu rosto, mas tudo que viu foi as longas madeixas lilases que desciam até as costas...

-- FIM MENTE--

Rosa abriu os olhos, ainda estavam enevoados, mas aos poucos foi percebendo que estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama. Os pensamentos ainda estavam embaralhados por isso de inicio não se levantou.

- Sonho...? – murmurou, mas a sensação que tinha era que conhecia perfeitamente o local e não só ele como também a pessoa presa no esquife. – não é sonho... – ergueu o corpo sentando. – estranho... – olhou para o pano que estava enrolado em suas mãos.

Levantou indo em direção a casa do ariano.

Parou nas escadarias, voltando o olhar para o céu. Era a ultima noite de lua nova.

- Rosa! Rosa!

Voltou o olhar para onde vinha a voz: era Miro.

- Oi Rosa.

- Oi.

- Por que está parada aqui feito uma coruja olhando o céu.

- Nada. Pensei que tinha saído com Shura.

- Tinha outras coisas para fazer. Quer ir ao lago? – reparou que ela trazia algo nas mãos. – o que é isso?

- É do Mu. Vou devolver.

- Passamos por lá e vamos para o lago.

- Tudo bem.

O ariano estava sentado a porta de casa, saboreando uma xícara de chá. Enquanto olhava o céu, pensava em como descobriria sobre seu passado.

- Boa noite Mu.

Sentiu a fragrância entrar pelas narinas.

- Oi.

- Oi. – ficou observando-a, particularmente naquela noite ela parecia diferente, não sabia dizer o que era a tal diferença, mas adorou. Trazia sensações boas.

- Seu pano.

- Não precisava.

- Precisava. – disse uma voz masculina. – pegou emprestado tem que devolver.

Mu estreitou o olhar ao escutar voz tão conhecida.

- Miro.

- E aí carneiro como está?

- Bem. – respondeu seco.

Miro sorriu, o ariano estava prestes a ter um acesso de ciúmes.

- Muito obrigada Mu. - Rosa lhe entregou o pano sem perceber o olhar mortal do ariano. – vamos dá uma volta não quer vir?

- Será interessante. – o escorpião colocou a mão nos ombros dela de propósito. – vamos?

O ariano respirou fundo, ou seria capaz de mandá-lo para a Sibéria sem escalas.

- Não, podem ir. – respondeu frio. – tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

- Ah vamos Mu. – Rosa o olhou com cara carente.

Cederia se não tivesse olhado para a cara debochada que o escorpião fazia.

- Numa próxima vez. Bom passeio.

- Ele não quer ir Rosa. Vamos?

- É uma pena.

- Um outro dia.

- Então vamos Rosa. – o escorpião sem cerimônia pegou na mão dela, tudo claro de maneira proposital, a puxando. – até mais tarde Mu.

- Tchau Mu.

- Tchau. – o rosto estava grave, teria que dá um jeito no escorpião.

Os dois foram para o lago perto do Coliseu.

- Que preguiça. – o escorpião deitou na grama.

- Não fez nada agora a tarde.

- Fiz levantamento de garfo e faca.

- Seu preguiçoso. – Rosa sentou ao lado dele.

- Como estão as coisas entre o Deba e a Kaká?

- Parecem dois estranhos. – suspirou.

Rosa voltou a fitar o céu. Estava cravejado de estrelas como no "sonho", porem sem as luas.

- Hoje é lua nova... – murmurou.

- É. – Miro voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Sempre gostei de ficar admirando o céu à noite, principalmente nos dias de lua nova.

- Mas não tem graça, a pouco brilho.

- Já me disseram isso, mas mesmo assim, meus dias preferidos são quando procede a lua nova.

- Prefiro o dia.

- Você me desculpou?

- De...?

- De ter tocado naquele assunto sobre família.

Miro a olhou.

- Não se preocupe. – voltou o olhar para o céu.

- Desculpe.

- Eu sou órfão, pelo menos foi o que me disseram.

- Nunca soube de seus pais?

- Não. Desde que me entendo por gente, morava num orfanato nos arredores de Athenas e tudo que sabia era meu sobrenome. Não fui tratado mal, mas resolvi fugir e com cinco anos passei a morar na rua.

- Era menino de rua?

- Sim. Na primeira noite dormir num banco de uma praça, depois fui morar embaixo de uma ponte com alguns mendigos. Às vezes encontrava um bico e ganhava alguns trocados, mas não era todo dia que tinha essa sorte.

- E como fazia?

- Roubava. – a olhou. – sei que é errado, mas precisava sobreviver.

- Entendo.

- Fiquei uns três anos na rua até ser encontrado por meu mestre.

- Alguém sabe dessa historia?

- Não tive coragem de contar. – sentou. – nem para o Kamus.

- E por que está me contando?

- Não sei, fiquei com vontade. – sorriu. – me sinto bem melhor agora. Precisava dividir isso com alguém. Obrigado por ter me ouvido.

- Mais uma prova que nós podemos mudar nosso destino.

- Será? – indagou pensativo. - Ser cavaleiro era minha sina.

- Não digo por isso. Seu destino era ser um cavaleiro de Atena isso é um fato. Mas tinha dois caminhos. Ser um honrado cavaleiro ou não. Talvez por tudo que passou poderia tê-lo feito uma pessoa rancorosa, mas ao contrario, é um doce. – Rosa brincou com os cabelos dele. – pervertido, mais doce. – sorriu.

Num gesto rápido, Miro passou o braço pela cintura trazendo-a para si iniciando um tórrido beijo. A brasileira ficou surpresa pelo ato impulsivo do amigo. Miro a deitou aprofundando o beijo.

- Mi-ro... – soltou num gemido rouco.

- Desculpe... – ele a olhou, mas sem se afastar dela.

As respirações estavam próximas e os lábios roçavam um no outro. Ainda envolvido o escorpião voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez de maneira mais serena. A falta de ar os separou.

- Desculpe, mas precisava fazer isso.

Ela o olhou sem entender.

- Não vou negar que sinto atração por você e seria muito difícil continuar com nossa amizade sem ao menos te beijar uma vez.

- É isso que diz para todas? – sorriu.

- Não, me sinto diferente com você e precisava descobrir o porquê. Precisava saber se era puramente atração ou se estava apaixonado.

- E qual o resultado? – indagou. Apesar de levar para o lado de brincadeira estava receosa.

- Pessoas de escorpião tendem a ficar atraídas uma pelas outras. É o nosso magnetismo, mas isso não envolve sentimento.

- Então...

- Amigos para sempre. – saiu de cima dela. – Eros ainda não me espetou.

Rosa o olhava pensativa, também sentia como ele. Sentia muito atraída, mas no momento do beijo não pensou nele e sim em outra pessoa.

- Vai ficar aí deitada?

- Você se aproveitou de mim! – fingiu ficar indignada. – vou contar para o meu irmão.

- É, então vou ter que mudar a frase: " Amigos até Deba me matar."

- Bobo. – levantou. – bobo.

- Desculpe se fui imprudente, alias, eu fui. Não me leve a mal.

- Somos do mesmo do signo.

- Que bom. – afagou os cabelos dela. – é melhor irmos antes que seu maninho venha atrás de nós.

- É.

Miro a olhou, sabia que Rosa era especial.

- "Agora sei que Mu será muito feliz ao lado dela."

--

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9: Separação

Flor – Uma observação: o fato de ter sido cabelos lilases não é necessariamente o "Mu" e que nem seja sobre o passado dele

**Flor **– Uma observação: o fato de ter sido cabelos lilases não é necessariamente o "Mu" e que nem seja sobre o passado dele...

Os passados aos poucos vão se revelando e ao longo da fic elas apareceram mais completas.

**Tenshi **– Deba e Kaká vão fazer as pazes, pelo menos eu espero.

**Leo no Nina** – Vou lançar essa campanha e olha que você não sabe nem a metade da historia deles, ainda tem muita coisa. Com relação ao Deba, tem razão. É por isso que os demais dourados têm um pouco de "inveja" do touro, ele é o único (pelo menos por enquanto) que tem família e tem esse tipo de convivência, mas surpresas aguardam a todos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo 9: Separação **

O santuário de Atena era contemplado com mais um dia ensolarado. Rosa já estava de pé preparando para aula.

- Acorda dorminhoca! – a garota jogou o travesseiro na amiga.

- Rosa! Por que me acordou... – Clarice cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro.

- Aula. Que horas chegou ontem?

- Duas...

- O passeio foi bom. – sorriu. – para onde Shura te levou?

- Demos uma volta pelo centro de Athenas.

- Hum...

- Quantas horas?

- Seis.

- Que preguiça... – tirou o travesseiro do rosto.

- Kaká. – Rosa sentou na cama dela.

- Diga...

- Está prestando atenção?

- Estou. – a olhou, o cabelo estava desarrumado e a cara toda amarrotada.

- Já viu sua cara? – riu.

- Se não vai dizer nada me deixe dormir. – voltou a cobrir o rosto.

- Eu e o Miro nos beijamos ontem.

- O que? – a garota descobriu o rosto a fitando com olhar arregalado. – repete.

- Nos beijamos.

- Mas... mas... mas... esse é o tipo de amizade de vocês? Não sabia que amigos se beijavam assim.

- E não se beijam. Foi algo que aconteceu.

- Aconteceu?

- Sim. Sabe que andamos muito juntos e acabou acontecendo, mas descobrimos que a única coisa que sentimos um pelo outro é carinho de amigos.

- Como pode afirmar isso?

- Eu senti. O beijo dele é maravilhoso, mas só o físico reagiu. – lembrou que a imagem de Mu apareceu na sua mente.

- Pensou em alguém no momento?

- Não. – tinha pensado nele, mas não sabia o porquê. Considerava-o tão seu amigo quanto Miro. – não pensei em ninguém. Por favor, boca fechada.

- Pode deixar.

- É melhor levantar.

- Já vou.

Em pouco tempo estavam prontas e tomando o metrô foram para a aula.

- De quem é o primeiro horário? – perguntou Rosa.

- Senhor Laukas, historia da arte.

- Vou à biblioteca entro no segundo.

- Por quê?

- Preciso fazer uma pesquisa. Ate mais tarde.

Rosa subiu para a biblioteca, desde o dia anterior estava curiosa sobre o templo que sonhara.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou a bibliotecária.

- Bom dia, o que deseja?

- Queria um livro que tivesse fotos de templos antigos.

- De algum deus especifico?

- Não. Tudo que encontrar.

- Venha comigo.

Percorreram os amplos corredores abarrotados de preciosidades. Utilizando uma pequena escada a bibliotecária pegou cinco livros.

- Com fotos temos esses. – a entregou.

- Obrigada.

Rosa de posse dos livros sentou a uma mesa e começou a foliá-los. Olhava pagina por pagina.

- Nada... – fechou o quarto livro. – era um sonho mesmo. – abriu o quinto.

Rosa olhou todas as paginas e nada.

- Estou perdendo meu tempo. – segurou a ultima pagina para virá-la. – era só um sonho mesmo.

Ao invés de virar a pagina fechou o livro. Fez uma pilha sendo que esse ultimo ficou por cima com a capa virada para baixo.

- Os livros.

- Encontrou o que queria?

- Não. Também estou com pressa, depois volto com mais tempo. Obrigada.

- As ordens.

Saiu. A senhora colocou-os sobre uma mesinha para serem guardados mais tarde. O local era perto de uma janela e uma brisa suave fez com que o livro fosse aberto. Coincidentemente ou não, a pagina aberta foi justamente a pagina que Rosa não leu. Não era uma foto e sim uma pintura, pois era o único templo ainda não descoberto, mas lendas sobre ele não faltavam e um pintor baseando nelas o pintou. Retratava o interior de um templo todo feito em mármore branco, ao centro dele uma imagem de um bloco de vidro e o teto decorado por estrelas.

Rosa esperou o professor sair para entrar.

- Como foi a pesquisa?

- Boa. Perdi muita coisa?

- Trabalho para entregar no final da semana.

- Mais um?!

- Sim. – Clarice sorriu da cara dela. – é dupla, o faremos amanha.

- Tudo bem.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No santuário, os dourados preparavam para mais um dia de treino. Todos já haviam chegado com exceção de Mu.

Não demorou muito para o ariano aparecer.

- Bom dia a todos.

- Oi Mu. – Miro aproximou passando o braço pelo pescoço dele. – dormiu bem?

- Sim. – o olhou de rabo de olho.

- Que bom, passamos por sua casa ontem a noite e já estava dormindo.

- Estava com sono. – estava até de bom humor, mas ao tocar naquele assunto, fechou a cara imediatamente.

- O passeio foi bom devia ter ido.

- Outra oportunidade. – tentava se soltar.

Enquanto isso na arquibancada Aldebaran olhava discretamente para Shura. Claro que não tinha nada haver com a vida de Clarice, mas ela sair com o capricorniano era preocupante. Estava com ciúmes sim, ainda mais quando imaginava as possíveis coisas que eles poderiam ter feito. Outro que estava pensativo era Shion, desde a conversa com o ex pupilo no dia anterior tentava evitá-lo.

- Dohko, preciso resolver algumas coisas, assuma o treino.

- Esta bem. – disse sem entender. – algum problema Shion?

- Não. Volto ao final.

O grande mestre passou por entre os cavaleiros e olhou de solaio para o ariano, que ainda tentava se livrar do escorpião.

- Pessoal, vamos começar. – disse Dohko.

- Treina comigo Shura? – indagou Aldebaran aproximando.

- Claro. – o olhou, Deba estava com rosto grave e um olhar muito esquisito, por um momento pensou em desistir.

- Então vamos. – tomou posição.

Ainda meio receoso Shura preparou-se.

Miro continuava a atormentar o ariano que agüentava tudo calado. Kamus e Shaka que sabiam de tudo já estavam preparados para um possível "combate" entre os dois.

- E foi isso Mu. – disse o escorpião sorrindo. – foi um passeio agradável.

- Miro.

- Sim?

- Vamos treinar? – indagou com a expressão mais serena do mundo.

- Vamos. – respondeu sem prestar atenção no sorriso discreto do ariano.

Com toda calma tomou posição.

- Preparado?

- Pode vir carneirinho. – sorriu debochado.

Assustando o escorpião, Mu partiu para cima dele dando-lhe uma rápida seqüência de chutes e socos.

- Calminha aí Mu.

- Só estamos treinando. Não consegue se esquivar? – sorriu.

- Consigo sim. – recebeu um soco. – não precisa exagerar.

- Estamos treinando normalmente.

Outro que passava aperto era Shura, a impressão que tinha era que o taurino queria "matá-lo."

- Deba mais devagar, é só um treino.

- Eu sei. – deu um soco que por pouco acertava Shura em cheio, no lugar formou-se um buraco.

- Para que essa força toda? – suspirou aliviado por não ter sido acertado.

- É o meu normal.

- Você quer me matar.

- Que isso... – sorriu de maneira enigmática. – imagina...

Miro respirava ofegante, Mu não parou de atacá-lo um minuto sequer.

- Que tal uma pausa. – colocou a mão no peito. – cinco minutos.

- Já cansou? – sorriu provocante.

- Não é que...

- Então vamos continuar.

- Não, não!! – foi correndo para perto de Kamus, que treinava com Aiolos. – pelo amor de Zeus treina comigo.

- Por quê?

- O Mu quer me matar, daqui a pouco eu tenho um enfarte aqui.

- Fica provocando...

- Por favor, Kamus, por favor, Aiolos.

- Por mim... – o sagitariano deu nos ombros, não estava entendendo nada.

- Miro. – Mu o chamou.

O escorpião gelou ao ouvir a voz do ariano.

- Kamus...

- Tudo bem. Vamos treinar.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos continuar Miro?

- Eu vou treinar com o Kamus. Ele insistiu tanto.

- É insisti. – disse glacial.

- Eu treino com você Mu. – Aiolos aproximou.

- Tudo bem.

Reiniciaram os treinos, com Miro não tirando os olhos de Aiolos esperando ele levar algumas do ariano, contudo isso não aconteceu. Mu agia normalmente com o sagitariano.

- O que ele tem contra mim? – estava indignado.

- Quer que eu responda?

- Não precisa.

- Miro já te alertei, para de ficar provocando, uma hora você leva.

- Não se preocupe.

- Depois não venha me pedir ajuda.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion subia as escadas correndo, literalmente estava fugindo do ariano.

- "Essa atmosfera de passado não vai acabar tão cedo, preciso tirá-lo daqui."

Entrou as pressas no décimo terceiro templo, precisava do aval de Atena. Percorreu o amplo salão indo para o escritório particular dela. Bateu duas vezes antes de ouvi-la dizer: "Entre."

- Com licença Atena.

- Algum problema Shion?

- Não.

- Sente-se.

- Estou bem de pé. Obrigado.

- Do que se trata? Está com uma expressão séria.

- Nada de tão grave, é que preciso que me de autorização para enviar o Mu a uma viagem.

- Viagem?

- Tenho assuntos pendentes que dizem a respeito ao santuário e preciso que o libere por alguns dias. Quero mandá-lo nessa missão, pois é o mais bem preparado, isto se a senhorita não se importar.

- Algo urgente?

- Um pouco, mas nada que esteja ameaçando a paz na Terra.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Uma semana talvez, tudo depende de como os fatos desenrolarem. Ele irá para o Japão e se a senhorita não se importar dele permanecer em vossa residência.

- Tudo bem, avisarei aos bronze. – cruzou as mãos na frente do rosto.

- Posso mandá-lo imediatamente?

Atena o olhou. Shion andava meio esquisito.

- Preciso dele para consertar algumas armaduras, ele poderá partir amanha à tarde.

- Amanha? – quase gritou. – desculpe...

- É amanha, não se importa, ou não?

- De maneira alguma. – reverenciou. – obrigado por me atender. Com licença.

Shion fechou a porta atrás de si dando um sorriso resignado. Queria mandá-lo imediatamente, mas poderia esperar mais algumas horas. Por cosmo contatou-o pedindo que viesse ao templo. Liberado para usar a telecinese em segundos estava diante do grande mestre.

Apareceu diante do templo. Estava ansioso, pois imaginava que o teor da conversa seria sobre o passado dele. Como Rosa dissera só precisava dá-lo um tempo. Finalmente depois de tantos anos, saberia a verdade sobre si.

Sem hesitar adentrou ao templo.

- Mestre.

Ele, distraído olhava o céu.

- Mestre.

- Desculpe. – disse ao percebê-lo. – Mu tenho um assunto delicado para tratar.

Assentiu com a cabeça, finalmente saberia de tudo.

- Preciso que saia em missão para mim.

- Missão? – indagou sem entender.

- Sim. Você irá para o Japão amanha à tarde.

- Japão?!

- Apesar de estarmos em momentos de paz, não devemos nos descuidar. Atena liberou os cavaleiros de bronze para que levassem uma vida normal, claro que merecido depois de tudo que eles passaram, mas precisamos ficar em alerta. Ao que parece estão deixando de lado a sua vida de cavaleiro.

- E qual é a minha missão?

- Irá estudar a situação quero que fique um mês e veja como eles estão vivendo, se ver que estão relaxados quero que os treine.

- Um mês?

- Sim. Claro que se eles estiverem treinando terá sua volta antecipada.

- Entendo.

- A principio não quero que comente nada com ninguém, nem a eles o motivo da sua viagem, conforme for necessário...

- Compreendo.

- Está dispensado dos treinos para que possa consertar as armaduras que Atena pediu.

- Sim.

- Alguma duvida?

Mu silenciou, achava que o teor da conversa seria sobre seu passado e não uma missão que achava totalmente sem propósito e desnecessária. Contudo sabia do excesso de preocupação de seu mestre e dentro da visão dele, aquilo era normal. Se tinha o aval de Atena só restava-lhe aceitar.

- Nenhuma mestre.

- Dispensado.

O ariano fez uma leve reverencia e voltou para o Coliseu utilizando a telecinese.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Mu? – indagou Saga assim que o viu.

- Nada de tão relevante. Vou me ausentar por uns dias.

- Ausentar? – Miro ouvia a conversa. – por quê? Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Coisas do mestre, não se preocupem. Bom, tenho que ir, preciso consertar algumas armaduras antes de ir. Ate mais tarde. – saiu.

- Será que é algo grave?

- Creio que não. – disse Dohko. – se bem que Shion tem excessos de segurança, na certa o mandou verificar alguma coisa.

- Não teremos outra guerra? – Miro já imaginava o pior.

- Não fale besteiras. – Dite deu um pedala nele. – vira essa boca para lá.

- Ai.

- Não é guerra. – pronunciou o virginiano que fitava o ariano se afastar. – não sinto nenhum cosmo e Atena está muito tranqüila. Se houvesse algo ela teria mandando mais um cavaleiro para acompanhá-lo.

- Assim espero. – disse Aldebaran. – não quero ser obrigado a mandar minha irmã embora.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu subia lentamente as escadas que levava até sua casa.

- "E eu que achei que seria sobre meu passado... – suspirou. – doce ilusão".

Passou direto indo para a sala onde consertava as armaduras, havia muito serviço e se quisesse viajar no outro dia teria que ser rápido. Pegando seus instrumentos iniciou seu trabalho.

- "Um mês... para que tudo isso...se bem que acho que Shion não vai me liberar...- pensou em Rosa. – um mês sem vê-la..."

Encostou na cadeira deixando os instrumentos de lado, se fosse em outras épocas pouco se importava em sair do santuário por longo período, mas agora, não queria nem chegar na saída do local quanto mais viajar para o Japão. Inclinou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. Ficou num profundo silencio, meditando. De súbito ergueu o corpo. Olhou para seus instrumentos tendo uma idéia.

Ficou envolvido a tarde toda, nem indo à casa de Aiolos para almoçar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Era pouco mais das duas horas quando Clarice e Rosa chegaram em casa, estavam mortas de fome e fizeram um lanche rápido.

- Queria dormir. – Clarice deitou no sofá.

- Mas não podemos, precisamos terminar aquele trabalho para amanha.

- O Senhor Pantuzzo é louco, seremos historiadoras e não desenhistas. Como quer que desenhamos os templos de Apolo, Dionísio e Atena? Vai sair um fiasco.

- Precisamos comprar papel, lápis de cor, essas coisas. Vou até a vila, não demoro.

- Enquanto isso vou fazendo a parte escrita.

- Tudo bem.

Mu olhava o objeto em suas mãos sorrindo, havia ficado perfeito.

- Tomara que ela goste. – guardou o objeto numa caixinha, voltando para casa, à noite a entregaria.

No corredor...

- Oi Mu.

- Oi Rosa, chegando agora?

- Não. Já tem um tempinho, você não foi treinar hoje?

- Shion me dispensou.

- Ah...

- Ia sair?

- Vou a vila, temos um trabalho e preciso comprar materiais. Na volta eu passo aqui.

- Sim.

- Até mais.

Rosa saiu. Mu a acompanhou com os olhos e dando as costas voltou para dentro de casa. Deu alguns passos, mas parou ao sentir uma fincada na cabeça.

- Ai. – foi de joelhos. – ai.

A cabeça doía de maneira intensa parecendo que explodiria. Mu tentou levantar, mas a dor não deixou. Em sua mente varias imagens vinham de maneira desconexa entre elas, a da mulher de olhos azuis.

- Ai.

Do lado de fora...

- Besta, esqueceu de perguntar a ele. – Rosa voltou.

Ainda de joelhos o ariano elevou as mãos à cabeça que doíam cada vez mais, numa dor insuportável.

- Mu, cadê você? Mu? – viu o ariano no chão. – Mu o que foi?

- Ro-sa... Rosa... – ergueu a cabeça mal conseguindo abrir os olhos.

- Mu o que foi? – ajoelhou ao lado dele amparando-o.

- Uma dor muito forte. Ai.

- Mu. – ficou desesperada ao vê-lo daquele jeito principalmente quando deixou uma lagrima escapar. - Vem.

Firmando-o nela, o levou para o quarto. Com dificuldades o deitou na cama. O rosto dele estava grave e mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Fique aí eu já volto.

Correu até a cozinha, atrás de algum remédio. Encontrou alguns comprimidos e fez um rápido chá.

O ariano na cama sentia a dor aumentar, a vontade que tinha era de se jogar contra a parede para aplacar a dor. Pior que isso era as varias imagens que talhavam a mente.

A brasileira voltou trazendo o chá e os comprimidos. Subiu na cama.

- Tome isso.

- Rosa... – começou a suar. – Rosa...

- Beba isso.

Praticamente o forçou a tomar o chá e o comprimido, mas a dor não se afastou.

- Deita aqui. – juntou as pernas. – coloque a cabeça no meu colo.

Ele obedeceu. Sentia tanta dor que a qualquer momento seu cosmo poderia manifestar. Rosa colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dele. Mu sentiu um alivio imediato.

- Vou ficar aqui com você. – afagava os cabelos. – vai ficar tudo bem. Como se sente?

- Melhor...

- Durma um pouco, para o remédio fazer efeito.

- Sim. – fechou os olhos, já não sentia nada, as imagens sumiram completamente. Não sabia se era pelo chá, pelo comprimido, ou pelo contato com ela. Quando sentiu o toque na sua cabeça foi como se ela aplacasse sua dor. Aos poucos foi vencido pelo sono.

- Descanse.

Percebendo que o ariano dormia soltou um suspiro aliviado. Havia ficado com medo, não sabia que ele sentia fortes dores de cabeça e aquilo a preocupou. Gostava muito dele e vê-lo naquele estado era torturante.

O tempo passou...

Aldebaran na porta de casa andava de um lado para o outro. O treino tinha acabado e ao chegar em casa Clarice o contou que ela tinha ido até a vila, mas que aquela hora não havia voltado.

- Onde se meteu? Vou ter que ir atrás dela.

O taurino desceu em direção a primeira casa, talvez Mu soubesse onde ela estava. Entrou chamando pelo ariano, sem resposta.

- Será que ele está dormindo? Não falou nada que ia sair.

Andou mais um pouco quando notou a bolsa da irmã no chão.

- Onde eles se meteram?

Olhou em todos os cômodos a procura dos dois. Só faltava o quarto do ariano, abriu a porta lentamente deparando com uma cena que o deixou surpreso: Mu dormia tranquilamente, a cabeça dele estava apoiada em Rosa que mesmo numa posição desconfortável dormia serenamente.

- "Mas o que...? Para o Mu está dormindo há essa hora, só mesmo quando passa mal, mas o que ela faz aqui? - olhou para o criado mudo vendo uma cartela de comprimidos e uma xícara. – na certa ela o deu. – sorriu. – se acha uma medica. Mas..."

Aldebaran os olhava, já havia notado que Mu olhava de maneira diferente para a irmã e já demonstrara algumas cenas que não correspondia ao simples fato de amizade. Seria possível que...

- "O Mu, ele... – fitou Rosa, ela não desgrudava de Miro, não poderia está interessada nele, se bem que ela não saia da casa do ariano. – será que os dois..."

Saiu com esses pensamentos. Voltava para casa pensativo, será que Rosa e Mu...

- Oi Deba.

Levantou olhar era Miro.

- Oi.

- Só estou perguntando. – recuou um passo caso Deba quisesse avançar. – você viu a Rosa?

Deba o fitou, aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Vi, saiu com o Mu. – mentiu.

- Ah... quando ela voltar fala para me ligar.

- Sim. – respondeu encarando-o.

Miro ficou surpreso pelo jeito que Deba respondeu, não parecia bravo.

- Vou indo então.

- Miro.

- Sim?

- Ela saiu com o Mu. Não vai atrás dela?

- Não. – disse sem entender.

- Você nunca a deixa sozinha.

- Por que Mu não é qualquer um. – deu um sorriso enigmático. – é bom que os dois saiam juntos.

- Se diz tão amigo e não tem ciúme que ela seja assim com ele?

- Claro que não. – sorriu. – ate porque as relações são diferentes.

Deba o fitou sem entender.

- Vou indo. Ate mais tarde.

Desapareceu.

- Eu não entendo esses três! – coçou a cabeça. – não entendo.

O ariano abriu os olhos, tentou se mexer, mas sentiu um braço em torno de si. Erguendo o rosto deparou com Rosa dormindo.

- "Ficou aqui durante esse tempo?"

Desvencilhou dos braços sem acordá-la sentando a sua frente. Ela estava encostada na cabeceira, com o rosto tombado para frente. Ele a olhou por um longo tempo.

- Rosa... –sorriu. Levou a mão até o rosto dela acariciando. –obrigado.

Delicadamente a carregou deitando-a na cama.

- Deve está cansada. – a cobriu com uma colcha fina. – descanse.

Beijou lhe a face e saiu.

No corredor que levava a cozinha lembrou que tinha que avisar Deba, sobre o paradeiro da irmã de certo ele já estava surtando.

- "Aldebaran"

_Casa acima._

Estava jogado no sofá quando ouviu a voz do amigo.

_- "Diga Mu."_

_- "Rosa está aqui."_

_- "Tudo bem. Ate mais."_ – já tinha dito a Clarice que a irmã havia saído com o ariano.

Mu piscou os olhos algumas vezes, era impressão sua ou o taurino nem pestanejou sobre onde à irmã estava?

- Deve está dormindo... – murmurou indo para a cozinha.

Em touro Deba continuava pensativo sobre o que vira na casa abaixo. Será que os dois...

Rosa abriu os olhos fitando ao redor.

- Onde eu estou...

Só então reparou que estava na cama do ariano.

- Mu.

Levantou correndo, ele ainda poderia está passando mal e precisava ajudá-lo.

- Mu. Mu cadê você?

- Na cozinha. – ouviu a voz dele vindo da cozinha.

A garota correu ate lá suspirando aliviada ao vê-lo de pé.

- Boa noite. – sorriu.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou.

- Que bom que está bem. Fiquei preocupada. – o abraçou forte.

- Estou bem graças a você.

- Não está sentindo nada mesmo?

- Não.

- Que alivio. – o soltou. – espera aí disse boa noite?

- Já é noite. Nós dormimos a tarde toda.- sorriu da cara dela.

- Ran vai me matar!

- Já o avisei. Agora se sente que preparei um lanche para nós.

- Sim. – sentou sem deixar de olhá-lo. – você sempre tem essas dores?

- Não. Estou tendo de um tempo para cá.

- Tem haver com a loira? – indagou receosa.

- Sim. Ela apareceu. – virou depositando duas xícaras sobre a mesa.

Rosa fechou a cara. Novamente a "loira".

- Precisa procurar ajuda, já está afetando sua saúde. – cruzou os braços.

Mu sorriu, ela fez o mesmo gesto do amigo quando está com raiva.

- Talvez... – levou a xícara aos lábios.

Seguiu algum tempo em silencio, Rosa ainda continuava com os braços cruzados, Mu saboreava seu chá.

- Vai esfriar. Coma alguma coisa.

Ela pegou, ainda com a expressão fechada.

- Fico feliz que se preocupe comigo, mas está tudo bem.

Não disse nada.

- Obrigado.

Continuou calada.

- Fiquei aliviado ao vê-la. – depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. – só de ficar perto de mim, a dor passou. – abaixou o rosto um pouco envergonhado.

- Não sente mais nada mesmo?

- Não.

Silencio.

- Vou para o Japão amanha.

Rosa o olhou imediatamente.

- Como?

- Shion me mandou em missão. Só devo voltar dentro de um mês.

- Que tipo de missão?

- Não é relacionado a guerra, é só para supervisionar os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Entendo... – abaixou o rosto. – boa viagem então.

- Obrigado.

- Estou vendo que vou ter que agir sozinha. – sorriu. – meu escudeiro não estará perto de mim.

- Me prometa uma coisa. – Mu pegou a mão dela. – não vai fazer nada para unir Aldebaran e Clarice.

- Por quê?

- Rosa, sei que quer ajudar, mas se metendo só vai atrapalhar. Não faça nada, pelo menos na minha ausência.

- Vou pensar.

- Espere eu voltar.

- Ta. – o olhou de rabo de olho. – espero.

Mu a fitou, a julgar pela expressão dela, ela não iria cumprir.

- O que foi?

- Por que sei que você não vai cumprir? – disse divertido.

- Eu não prometo nada. – sorriu. - O chá estava ótimo, assim como os biscoitos. – levantou. – tenho que ir. Se precisar de mim me chame.

- Sim.

- É para chamar mesmo. – aproximou.

- Ta.

Rosa passou a mão por entre os fios lilases ajeitando-os. Mu acompanhava o movimento dela sem tirar os olhos das duas rubis. A garota levantou os pés e beijou a fronte dele.

O ariano fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque, para abri-los em seguida deparando com um olhar vermelho sobre ele.

- Cuide-se. – afastou-se.

Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran não prestava atenção na TV, pensava no amigo e na irmã. Clarice que estava na sala o olhava de rabo de olho.

- "Ele está preocupado com alguma coisa."

- Clarice.

- Sim. – respondeu assustada.

Deba a olhou, será que Mu sentia o mesmo que ele sentia por ela? Ele poderia está apaixonado pela irmã? Se isso fosse verdade, o caso seria o mesmo. Ambos tinham uma vida inconstante, não havia futuro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou notando o olhar pensativo dele.

- Nada... – voltou a atenção para a TV. – nada não. – levantou. – vou para meu quarto, caso a Rosa pergunte.

- Sim.

Acompanhou com os olhos.

- "Ele está esquisito."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Deitado todo a vontade Miro assistia TV, como Rosa não tinha telefonado, desistiu de sair de casa.

- Eles estão na rua até agora?

Sentou na cama pensativo. Mu sair em missão não era bom sinal. Ficaria um mês afastado de Rosa o que poderia atrapalhar seus planos de juntar os dois.

- Mas ordens são ordens... – voltou a deitar. – só me resta esperar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O ariano tomou um longo banho quente para relaxar o corpo, pendurando a toalha esparramou-se na cama.

- Rosa...

O perfume dela ainda estava empreguinado nos lençóis. Pegou a colcha que usou para envolvê-la e levou ate as narinas, era como se ela estivesse ali.

- Não acha que está pensando muito nela? – murmurou para si. – afinal ela é sua amiga e nada mais.

A expressão foi ficando preocupante, ultimamente andava esquisito, com crises de nervosia sem um bom motivo. Começou na boate indo até o dia que ela ameaçara ir embora. Não deveria ter esse tipo de comportamento, afinal não era nada dela.

- Será que os meus sonhos estão me afetando? Ou essas dores?

Todas as vezes que sentia dor, se pensasse nela, a dor imediatamente parava e naquela tarde foi só o simples toque dela para aliviá-lo. Lembrou da moça loira. Sentia-se bem com ela, mas as sensações eram diferentes, não conseguia ainda entende-las, mas sabia que eram diferentes.

Virou o corpo, abriu a gavetinha do criado mudo tirando uma pequena caixa. De dentro da caixa retirou um pequeno objeto dourado. Ficou contemplando-o com um sorriso nos lábios. Se antes queria presenteá-la com algo, ainda mais agora. Rosa era especial.

- Espero que goste.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rosa fitava o teto, a casa estava num profundo silencio, denunciado que todos estavam dormindo. Pensava no ariano e na dor que sentiu, aquilo não era normal ainda mais porque tinha ligação com os sonhos. Talvez tê-lo dito que deveria procurar seu passado não tenha sido uma boa idéia. A esse preço não compensava.

- "Essa viagem dele será boa, é capaz dele esquecer essa história."

Levantou, seu corpo não agüentava ficar parado. Às vezes tinha ataque de insônias e ainda mais que dormira a tarde. Puxou uma cadeira sentando próxima a janela, o céu estava lindo naquela noite.

O sono dessa vez foi tranqüilo para todos, sem sonhos e pesadelos.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O sol mal havia despontado no horizonte e Shion estava de pé meditando na decisão tomada. Outro que estava acordado era Mu. Já tinha arrumado as malas, pondo só o básico para um mês e levando algumas roupas para Kiki, já que ele não pensava em voltar para o santuário tão cedo.

- Relaxei muito com o treinamento dele... – disse lembrando do pupilo. – aproveito e coloco em dia. – sorriu ao imaginar a cara que ele faria.

Voltou à atenção para uma pequena caixinha que jazia sobre a cômoda.

- Será que ela acordou? – olhou para o relógio que marcava seis horas. – já deve.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se nela.

_- "Rosa."_

Na casa acima a garota dormia de mau jeito encostada na janela.

_- "Rosa."_

- Hum... – murmurou.

_- "Rosa?"_ – estranhou a voz dela.

- Ainda é cedo Mu, me deixa dormir. – disse achando que o ariano estava perto dela.

_- "Queria que viesse aqui."_

- Agora...? – nem abriu os olhos.

_- "Se possível."_

- Vou arrumar e vou descer.

_- "Estarei esperando."_

A brasileira acordou meio sonolenta e com uma terrível dor nas costas.

- Porcaria... – murmurou abrindo a boca. – tudo dói.

Olhou para Clarice que dormia confortavelmente na cama. Foi para o banheiro fez sua higiene, fez um rápido café e desceu, mais dormindo do que acordada. Chegou a casa do ariano por extinto, pois ainda via estrelas na frente.

- Mu. Mu. – bocejava.

_- "Na sala das armaduras."_

Arrastou para lá. Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou.

- Bom... dia...

- Bom dia! – estava sentado em frente a uma armadura. – já estou terminando.

Rosa deu a volta sentando de frente para ele. O ariano a olhou e sorriu. Notava-se que ela ainda estava "dormindo."

- Dormiu tarde ontem?

- Tenho insônia às vezes... – bocejou.

Ficou em silencio. Encostou o cotovelo na perna e apoiou a cabeça com a mão.

- Terminei. – Mu a olhou, ela estava literalmente dormindo. – Rosa.

- Hum...?

- Já acabei. – tirou a armadura da frente.

- E o que queria comigo? – abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Te dá isso.

- O que é? – despertou na hora ao ver uma caixinha na mão do ariano.

- É coisa simples. – sorriu. – espero que goste.

- Para mim?

- Sim. – a entregou. – tome.

Pegou a caixinha e rapidamente a abriu. Ficou maravilhada com o que viu. Retirou dentro dela uma correntinha fina dourada e um pingente em formato de um carneiro.

- Mu...

- É do mesmo material das armaduras, o gamanion, fiz dourado, pois combina com você. Eu que confeccionei.

- Sério? – olhou espantada, já não tinha nem um traço de sono. – fez para mim?

- Sim. – ficou vermelho. – gostou?

- Muito. É linda! – o abraçou. – obrigada!

- Gostou mesmo? É meio simples...

- É linda. – o soltou.

- Sei que deveria ser um escorpião, mas...

- Adoro carneiros e esse é tão fofo! Como você. Coloca em mim?

- Cla-ro.

Ela virou de costas e ergueu os cachos. Mu passou a correntinha pelo pescoço dela e com delicadeza fechou o pininho.

- Pronto.

Tocou de leve o pescoço dela e foi descendo até chegar os ombros. Rosa de olhos fechados sentia o toque dele. Os dedos alvos ficavam em evidencia sobre a pele morena, o perfume que ela usava invadia as narinas dele. A garota inclinou para trás encostando-se a ele, Mu a abraçou.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Muito. – segurava o pingente em uma das mãos. – é um artista.

- Um ferreiro comum.

O encarou.

- Não tem nada de comum, ao contrario, é a pessoa mais extraordinária que conheço.

- Não precisa exagerar. – sorriu.

- Nada que digo a seu respeito é exagerado. – tocou no rosto dele.

Os dois se encaram e aos poucos foram aproximando, contudo...

- Que bom que gostou. – disse Mu se afastando. – fico feliz.

- Obrigada mesmo.

- Deve está atrasada.

Consultou o relógio.

- Meu Zeus! Atrasada! – levantou correndo. – obrigada Mu.

Sorriu.

- Vai esperar eu voltar para ir? – indagou da porta.

- Vou.

Rosa subia em disparada, estava atrasada. Contudo olhando para o pingente foi diminuindo o passo até parar. Jamais imaginou que Mu lhe desse um presente como aquele, era lindo.

- Preciso retribuir... mas como?

Pensou e tendo uma idéia, voltou a correr. Entrou em casa apressada.

- Botão onde esteve?

- Por aí.

- Rosa estamos atrasadas.

- Eu sei, vai indo, vou logo em seguida.

- Ahn?

- Tenho resolver algo. – passou direto.

Deba e Clarice se olharam sem entender nada. A brasileira subiu em disparada rumo ao décimo terceiro templo. Parou na porta para recuperar o fôlego antes de entrar.

- Entre. – respondeu Shion que usava o escritório de Atena naquela manha.

- Bom dia senhor Shion.

- Rosa? Bom dia.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Já estou terminando. Sente-se. – indicou uma cadeira.

- Obrigada.

A brasileira sentou. Shion continuou a mexer nos papeis. A garota passou a reparar no mestre, claro de modo discreto, realmente era uma figura divina, tinha porte e comportamento digno de deuses. As pintinhas era a parte, lindas, assim como as de Mu.

- Pronto. – guardou os papeis. – sou a ouvidos.

Rosa tirou a correntinha.

- Veja isso. – o entregou.

- É uma peça única. – a examinava. – um trabalho primoroso, com grande riqueza de detalhes. – reparou no material. – gamanion? – a olhou.

- Foi o Mu que me deu. Ele que fez.

- O Mu? Hum...Fez um bom trabalho. – olhou o carneiro. – "ele tem grandes habilidades, mas essa daqui nota-se que ele se dedicou ao maximo."

- Quero retribuir, mas não pode ser qualquer coisa.

- Entendo.

- Se o senhor puder, se não for muito incomodo, poderia fazer uma peça como essa para mim?

-Vai dá-lo.

- Sim. Fiz até o desenho. – entregou um pedaço de papel.

- Esses símbolos...

- São os símbolos de Escorpião e Áries. Na verdade são duas peças. A base é o símbolo de escorpião e nessa voltinha do 'M' – mostrou no papel. – ela sobressairia, pois forma o símbolo de Áries.

- Entendi. E quer no mesmo material?

- Se possível... – sorriu sem graça.

Shion a fitou, dificilmente fazia esse tipo de favor para os outros ainda mais usando material que se faz armaduras, mas abriria uma exceção.

- Vai querer entregá-lo antes da viagem.

- Sim.

- A que horas acaba sua aula?

- Duas.

- Passe aqui as três, estará pronta.

- Sério? – o rosto iluminou.

- Sim. Vai ficar muito bonita.

- Muito obrigada. – levantou sorrindo. – não esquecerei isso que fez por mim, será recompensado. – disse num tom mais sério.

Shion apenas sorriu, sentiu-se estranho quando ela disse aquilo.

Voltou para casa sorridente. Tinha certeza que a peça ficaria linda. Pegou suas coisas e seguiu para a faculdade.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Rosa voltou apressada, mal deixou suas coisas em casa e subiu correndo.

- Rosa e o almoço?

- Vai fazendo Kaká, eu já volto.

- Mas...

- Não demoro.

Encontrou o grande mestre no mesmo lugar.

- Boa tarde Shion.

- Boa tarde Rosa. Sente-se.

- Obrigada.

- Aqui está. – Shion a entregou.

Rosa abriu o pequeno embrulho. Dele retirou uma correntinha dourada e um pingente da mesma cor. Era o símbolo de Escorpião sob o símbolo de Áries.

- Ficou lindo Shion. – o olhou.

- Era desse jeito?

- Sim. Muito obrigada. – colocou o objeto entre as mãos e fechou os olhos. – "que isso proteja o Mu." Obrigada Shion, até mais.

- De nada.

A brasileira desceu correndo as escadas chegando quase morta em Touro.

- Ôh Rosa o que você está aprontando?

- Nada Kaká. Eu já volto.

- Aonde vai?

- Despedir do Mu.

Rosa apressou o passo ganhando a primeira casa, temia que o ariano já estivesse ido.

- Mu! Mu!

- No quarto.

Percorreu o longo corredor, chegando ao quarto dele.

- Mu.

- Entre.

- Com licença. – abriu a porta lentamente. – oi.

- Oi.

- Pensei que tivesse ido.

- Falei que ia esperá-la. – ajeitava a roupa.

Ela o fitou de cima a baixo. Não usava suas tradicionais roupas e sim uma calça jeans e camiseta preta.

Sentindo-se observado a olhou.

- A roupa está ruim?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Reparou que ele havia feito três malas.

- Três malas?

- Uma é do Kiki. Já que ele não volta...

- Trouxe algo para você. – aproximou sorrindo.

- Para mim?

- É.

Sentaram na cama.

- Espero que goste. – entregou a ele um embrulho.

Mu a fitou para depois olhar o objeto em suas mãos. Desamarrou e surpreso deparou com uma correntinha e um pingente.

Ficou olhando para o objeto totalmente estático. Diante do silencio dele, o sorriso dela sumiu.

- Não gostou?

Ficou calado.

- Se quiser eu mudo os símbolos, eu fiz desse jeito, pois como somos amigos, seria um símbolo nosso, mas eu troco, sem problemas. – disse sem graça.

Continuou a fitar o objeto para em seguida olhá-la.

- Desculpe... – pediu a brasileira.

- É o símbolo de Escorpião e de Áries não é?

- Sim... – abaixou o rosto.

O ariano tocou no rosto dela erguendo-o.

- Obrigado. – sorriu.

- Gostou? – indagou surpresa.

- Muito. Nunca ganhei algo assim. Nem sei se mereço.

- Claro que merece! Tudo para você é pouco. – sorriu. – gostou mesmo?

- Sim. Coloca em mim?

Rosa pegou a correntinha e retirando as melanes lilases colocou.

- Ficou lindo. – levantou parando na frente dele.

Mu segurou o pingente em uma das mãos, talvez para ela era apenas os símbolos juntos, mas para ele aquilo significava muito mais.

- Precisa de ajuda para alguma coisa?

- Não... – murmurou levantando sem tirar os olhos verdes do objeto. –jamais vai sair do meu pescoço.

- Não exagera. – brincou. - Ganhará coisas mais importantes que isso. É coisa a toa.

- Não é. – disse firme. – passou a ser muito importante, assim como a pessoa que me deu.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Ele fitou a correntinha que ela usava, tocou o carneiro ternamente para em seguida passar a acariciar ao redor. Rosa o olhava surpresa. Passou a acariciar o pescoço e foi subindo até alcançar o rosto dela. Ela fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo toque quente e suave dele.

Mu um pouco hesitante colocou a mão pela cintura dela, trazendo-a para si. As respirações foram aproximando e misturavam. Os lábios roçaram ternamente um no outro provocando sensações. Mu recuou, onde estava com a cabeça? Beijaria a irmã do melhor amigo? Rosa não ficou atrás. O ariano era apenas seu amigo e nada mais.

- Preciso ir. – pegou as malas, antes que desobedecesse as ordens do mestre. – cuide-se.

- Você também. – sorriu. – tchau.

Usando a telecinese sumiu.

No Coliseu os treinos seguiam normalmente.

- O Mu já foi?

- Não. – respondeu Dite. – ele ia agora a tarde.

- Hoje ainda eu não o vi.

Assustando-os ele apareceu.

- Por que não vem andando como uma pessoa normal?! – disse Miro levando a mão ao coração.

- Desculpe.

Ele tinha um olhar perdido.

- O que foi Mu? – Shaka percebeu o estado dele.

- Nada... eu...eu... só vim me despedir...

- Vai viajar mesmo? – indagou Miro, tudo que não precisava era que ele se afastasse de Rosa.

- Sim, são ordens. – olhou para o escorpião, ele ficaria um mês fora e Miro ficaria com ela. – eu preciso ir. Até mais. – usando a telecinese sumiu, antes que mudasse de idéia e não cumpriria as ordens.

Rosa ainda em estado suspenso sentou na cama dele. Levou à mão a boca ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios dele. Se o considerava seu amigo, como considerava a Miro porque ficara tão perturbada com o contato? O certo não era sentir nada? Tentando ordenar os pensamentos voltou para casa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Quinze dias se passaram desde a ida de Mu para o Japão, o santuário continuava o mesmo e com a partida dele, parte do assunto sobre o passado caira no esquecimento. Shion era o que mais estava contente, tinha certeza que o ex pupilo já nem se lembrava mais disso.

Enquanto isso, Aldebaran andava mais carrancudo e não era por causa do escorpião e sim por causa de certo espanhol. Ele e Clarice não se desgrudavam mais o que provocada excessos de "preocupação" que não era mais nada que ciúme, mas que ele nunca admitia. Rosa via nisso uma possível chance e juntar os dois. Mesmo sobre as recomendações do ariano não tinha desistido da idéia. Pensaria em algo e colocaria em ação. Contudo não estava tão empolgada, na primeira semana, não estranhou a ausência do amigo, mas a partir da segunda, passava os momentos vagos ora observando a primeira casa, ra migo, mas a partir da segunda, passava os momentos vagos observando a primeira casaecimento. ora o pingente. Outro que se encontrava na mesma situação era Mu, desde que fora para lá, não teve mais sonhos nem dores de cabeça.

O cavaleiro estava no jardim da mansão Kido, onde estava hospedado, sentado numa mesinha, saboreando uma xícara de chá verde. Era tardinha e apesar de ser Tókio estava muito quente. O céu estava num intenso azul e uma brisa tentava aplacar o calor. Estava ali há certo tempo, observando o jardim, mais para ser exato a única rosa que crescia no meio dos crisântemos. Olhava-a distraído segurando firmemente o pingente.

- "Não deveria sentir, mas estou com saudades." - sentia falta dela.

- Oi Mu.

Continuou a fitar a flor.

- Mu?

O ariano escutando virou o rosto.

- Shun? Desculpe, estava distraído.

- Percebi. - sorriu.

- Estava me chamando há muito tempo? - indagou sem graça, ultimamente andava muito distraído.

- Não, cheguei agora. - se serviu de uma xícara de chá. - está gostando da cidade?

- Tókio é uma cidade lindíssima.

- Mas acho que não veio a passeio. – levou a xícara a boca. – não é?

Mu o olhou imediatamente. Será que descobriram?

- Por que diz isso?

- Pelo o que conheço do Shion, o que de certa forma não está errado. – depositou a xícara. – ele te mandou para nos viajar.

- É...

- Não o culpo. – voltou à atenção para o jardim, mas precisamente para onde o ariano olhava quando ele chegou. – ele passou por duas guerras, é normal que não se sinta seguro. Guerras podem mudar muito uma pessoa. Eu não sei de registro de guerras antes da de 1743 então acho que essa foi a primeira dele. Apesar de estar no auge do vigor físico e ter um senso de responsabilidade tão grande, não foi fácil, perder os companheiros, o seu mestre, amigos, Atena, tudo de uma vez. Se Dohko tivesse morrido...Por mais que estejamos preparados guerra sempre são traumáticas.

Mu o fitava surpreso, desde que conhecera-o nas doze casas não passava de um garoto inexperiente, mas agora... teria amadurecido tanto assim? .

- Sei que está surpreso. – o olhou sorrindo. – acho que é efeito de Hades ter se manifestado em mim. Hoje, vejo as coisas por outro ângulo e posso entender o mestre. Ele tem medo que relaxemos e se uma guerra acontecer não estarmos preparados. Ele tem medo de perder os amigos novamente. Por isso se preocupa tanto.

- Sempre pensei sobre isso. – depositou a xícara. – mas não tinha pensado por este lado.

- Tudo que Shion quer e que todos fiquem bem. Temos consciência disso. Mas ele precisa ver que só não vivemos só de batalhas. Precisamos ter uma vida normal.

- Vida normal?

- Sim. Batalhas não duram eternamente e um dia vamos nos aposentar. Voltei para o colégio, com quinze anos nas costas precisava de um futuro. Como disse não serei cavaleiro para sempre, lógico que se me for incumbido a missão de treinar um aspirante aceitarei com prazer, mas estando aqui no Japão é preciso ter um plano B. – deu uma pausa. – a tarde, treino, sou um garoto normal, mas também sou um cavaleiro de Atena e isso está acima de qualquer coisa. À noite saio às vezes com meus amigos e com a June.

- A amazona de Camaleão?

- É... ela se mudou para cá. – ficou um pouco rubro.

- Vocês merecem depois de tudo que passaram.

- E vocês não? – devolveu a pergunta. – somos cavaleiros de Atena. Tem os mesmos direitos que nós e até mais.

- Isso é para vocês que tem uma vida toda pela frente, nós só estamos acostumados a batalhas. Não a espaço para outra vida.

- Será? – o olhou divertido. – posso ver seu pingente?

- Claro. – tirou um pouco receoso e entregou a Andrômeda.

- É uma peça muito bonita. – examinou. – comprou?

- Ganhei.

- É o símbolo de Áries e Escorpião?

- Sim.

- Hum... e a pessoa que te deu é a mesma que gosta de rosas?

O ariano ficou rubro.

- É...

- Também tenho essa preocupação. Apesar de June ser uma amazona tenho medo que ela fique no meio de uma guerra. Já pensei em me afastar, mas o sentimento foi mais relevante. Acho que é isso que me torna mais forte.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Ela vive aqui, a que deixa um pouco mais protegida, mas parece que a pessoa que te presenteou mora no santuário, o que torna as coisas mais complicadas. – ignorou a pergunta.

- Oi rapazes!

- Shiryu?

- Oi. – sentou ao lado deles.

- Não deveria está voando para Rozan?

- Disse bem Shun, deveria. Sunrei resolveu ficar alegando "assuntos urgentes", significado compras. – murmurou apoiando o queixo na mesa. – acho que não volto tão cedo.

- Ela e Mino tornaram-se uma dupla perfeita.

- É...- suspirou. – ô garota difícil.

- Confesse que está adorando tudo isso. – brincou. – achava que seria apenas cavaleiro, mas esta adorando essa vida.

- Somos apenas namorados.

- Que irá evoluir para um casamento.

Dragão ficou vermelho, enquanto Shun gargalhava. Mu apenas os olhava.

- E você a June. Não pode falar nada.

- Eu sei que não.

- Confesso. No inicio tinha medo, se uma guerra surgisse, tinha medo que ela ficasse no meio, mas Sunrei sabe dos riscos e mesmo assim me aceitou...

Mu se lembrou do amigo. Clarice sabia dos riscos, no entanto queria ficar ao lado dele, e Rosa, pensaria o mesmo?

- O que foi Mu? – indagou Shiryu vendo-o tão distante.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Mu anda com a cabeça nas nuvens. – brincou Shun.

- Ando um pouco distraído. Desculpe-me. Então, não tem medo de Sunrei esteja no meio de uma batalha?

- Tenho sim, mas prefiro-a do meu lado.

- Do que estão falando?

Seiya chegara à companhia de Hyoga.

- Mulheres.

- Hum... – Seiya sentou emburrado. – não agüento aquela Mino.

- E onde ela está?

- No orfanato, com a Eiri, June e Sunrei, disse depois que iam ao shopping, já pode imaginar.

- Compras.

- Sim. Ah Mu. – disse Hyoga se lembrando. – Atena ligou e mandou lembranças.

- E o que mais? – inclinou o corpo para frente. – ela disse algo?

- Não... nada de mais. Só disse que todos estão bem.

- Ah.. – voltou encostar na cadeira, esperava noticias de alguém.

Shun o olhava discreto.

- Mestre socorro!

- Kiki.

- Mestre! – o pupilo pulou no pescoço do mestre. – socorro!

- Eu mato esse garoto! – um cosmo ameaçador se fez presente.

- Não fiz por mal Ikki.

- O que você fez? – Mu o olhou torto.

- Ficou me bisbilhotando. – Ikki estava vermelho.

- A conversa sua e da Pandora é uma chatice, perdi meu tempo.

- O que?!

- Então o Ikki e a Pandora... – Seiya abriu um sorriso. – ate que enfim, ô chove não molha, como diria o touro.

- Cuide de sua vida! – gritou.

- Então quer dizer que os dois estão de papo. – disse Shun.

- E como estão. – manifestou o pequeno ariano. – acho que vai dá em algo.

- Não é muito pequeno para saber essas coisas? – Mu tentava se livrar dele.

- Já sou crescido! – Kiki o fitou, Mu estava com um olhar esquisito.

- O que foi?

- O mestre está com cara de bobo.

- Co-mo?

- Está com a cara de quando o Ikki conversava com a Pandora, ou a cara do Hyoga quando está perto da Eiri.

- Não fale bobagens. – ficou rubro.

Os cinco bronzeados o olhou, soltando pequenos risos.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada. Alias mudando de assunto, soube que o santuário tem novas moradoras. – disse o cisne. – a irmã e a amiga do Aldebaran.

- É. – o ariano ruborizou.

- Irmã do Deba? Coitada se tiver puxado o irmão... – brincou Seiya.

- Ao contrario. – iniciou Shiryu. – meu mestre falou que ela é bonita. Cabelos cacheados, olhos vermelhos, e a amiga também, são bonitas.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- E como elas se chamam? – indagou Shun.

- A amiga é Clarice e a irmã Rosa.

Shun olhou para o ariano imediatamente. Tudo fazia sentido. O olhar fixo para a rosa no jardim, o presente e a aproximação das casas. Ele só poderia está apaixonado, só precisava saber do signo dela. Um dos presentes que tinha a capacidade de ler mente, se prestou a fazê-lo.

- Mestre qual o signo dela?

- Escor-piao...

- "É ela." – pensou Shun.

Kiki olhou para o pingente, era o símbolo dos dois signos.

- O mestre está apaixonado pela irmã do Aldebaran! – gritou aos quatro ventos.

- KIKI!! – queria sumir. - não diga bobagens!

- Mu está apaixonado... – zombou o pegaso. – estava demorando...

- Já deu uns pegas nela? – Ikki sorria maliciosamente.

- Irmão ao respeito. – disse Shun. – mulher se conquista.

- Que conquista, mulher gosta de uma boa pegada. O carneiro mostrou as garras.

A cada palavra o ariano afundava na cadeira com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Estão deixando-o sem graça. – Hyoga saiu em defesa dele.

Quando perceberam Mu estava roxo.

- Estão equi-vocados... isso não é verdade...

- Como não? Está estampado na sua cara. – disse Ikki adorando o constrangimento do dourado.

- Ela está dormindo na nossa casa? – indagou sem cerimônia o pequeno.

- Kiki!! – já estava azul. – como pode falar assim?

- Ah mestre tem dó, já tem 22 anos está passando da hora. "Alem do mais vai me deixar em paz."

- Kiki...

- Não tem porque ficar assim Mu. – Shun manifestou. – é o curso natural, batalhas não duram para sempre.

Todos o olharam.

- Esquenta com isso não Mu. – Seiya passou os braços pelo pescoço. – se gosta dela, vai ser feliz, o futuro as moiras pertencem.

- Concordo. – disseram Shiryu e Hyoga.

- Não era eu que deveria está dando conselhos?

- Às vezes pirralhos sabem mais. – brincou o fênix.

- Se ela te deu isso. – Andrômeda apontou para o pingente. – significa muita coisa.

--

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10: Sincronia

**Flor** – Obrigada pela review, o Miro precisava apanhar mesmo e é só o começo. A Rosa e o Mu estão começando a perceber que não existe só amizade, mas ainda vai demorar para eles se tocarem.

**Leo no Nina** – Nosso ariano está confuso das idéias, ele ainda não se tocou que gosta da Rosa, mas isso vai acontecer. Deba e Clarice vão se acertar, não tenha duvidas, é o casal perfeito, quanto ao Shura...

**Tenshi** – Eu não abandonei a "Jornada para o passado" sei que faz meses que não a posto, mas não se preocupe, breve, breve postarei novos capítulos, até porque vou entrar de férias!! E terei tempo!! o/

**Capitulo 10: Sincronia**

Uma brisa suave soprava no santuário de Atena, a noite fresca era um convite à admiração do céu cravejado de estrelas e neste cenário, Rosa havia se sentado na porta de casa. Tinha os olhos fixos na casa abaixo que estava às escuras.

- "Estou com saudades." – suspirou.

- O que faz aqui sozinha?

- Pensando na vida. – olhou para a direção da voz. – meu irmão deixou você passar?

- Ultimamente ele anda estressado com outra pessoa. – Miro sentou ao lado dela. – está tudo bem?

- Sim – olhou para a primeira casa.

Miro acompanhou o olhar dela e deu um sorriso.

- Como será que o Mu está? – deitou no chão passando a fitar o céu.

- Bem. – copiou o movimento.

- Está sentindo a falta dele.

- Sim. Acostumei-me tanto a vocês que agora...uma simples saída...

- Daqui a quinze dias ele está de volta.

- Tomara.

- E a Kaká e o Deba?

- Na mesma. – o olhou. - Aqueles dois não se entendem.

- Faremos alguma coisa. – levantou. – só vim ver como estava.

- Obrigada.

- Vou indo, boa noite.

- Boa.

Ele a deixou. Rosa voltou a sentar, a casa de Áries era tão triste com as luzes apagadas.

- "Volta logo."

No Japão...

Mu estava sentado na varanda de seu quarto, fitava o céu para em seguida segurar o pingente na mão.

- "Espero poder voltar logo."

Os dias foram passando...

... e as coisas seguiam normais, com exceção de Aldebaran, antes tentava não transparecer, mas com o aumento da convivência de Clarice e Shura seus ânimos andavam alterados, por qualquer coisa seu humor mudava.

- Eu mato aquele espanhol! – gritou dando um murro na parede de casa.

- Mata nada. – Rosa entrou na frente. – está ficando ridículo Ran.

- Ele não sai do pé dela! Onde estão agora?

- Almoçando na cidade.

- Você tinha a obrigação de está com ela!

- Não sou babá.

- Shura vai fazer algo a ela! – gritou.

- Não vai.

- Se ele tentar algo...

- Vai fazer o que? – o olhou nervosa. – você que quis as coisas desse jeito. Tinham tudo para estarem juntos agora e você não quis. – frisou bem.

Ficou calado.

- Ela tem o direito de escolher quem quiser.

- Olha só quem fala. – zombou. – não era a senhorita que queria nos juntar?

- Era, mas você não deixou. Estou tentando não me meter nesse assunto.

- Prefere ajudá-lo. – cruzou os braços.

- Quero que minha amiga seja feliz independente com quem. Pare de surtar toda vez que os ver juntos. Siga os conselhos do Mu e pense um pouco.

Fechou a cara.

- Estou indo para as aulas da tarde. Controle-se.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As suspeitas de Aldebaran eram infundadas, era certo que Clarice e Shura ficaram mais próximos, mas a brasileira não tinha por ele a não ser amizade. O espanhol tinha aproximado num momento delicado e debilitada deixou-se levar pelo companheirismo dele, contudo, Clarice sempre tentava mostrar que o via apenas como amigo. Apesar da indiferença do taurino era ele que amava.

Shura tinha consciência disso e não forçava até porque ele também não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Tinha uma grande amizade por ela e pelo touro. Tentava na maioria do tempo não ficar tão próximo a ela, mas era inevitável. Percebeu que de uns tempos para cá a ira do taurino crescia o que provava que ele sentia algo por ela. Acima de tudo torcia pela felicidade dela fosse com ele ou com Aldebaran. E nesse clima de incertezas uma semana se passou. As poucas conversas entre os dois tornaram-se ainda mais escassas resumindo apenas nos comprimentos. No meio disso tudo Rosa, que ainda não tinha desistido de junta-los, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Acorda Rosa. - Clarice pulou da cama. – Rosa.

Ela não respondeu.

- Acorda menina.

Aproximou da cama no intuito de puxar a coberta, no entanto notou que a amiga suava muito.

- Rosa.

- Hum...

- Você está legal? – tocou na testa dela. – está quente.

- Estou bem... – abriu os olhos. – já está na hora de ir?

- Está com febre.

- Estou bem, temos prova lembra?

- Não tem condições de ir. Já volto.

Saiu, indo atrás do taurino, encontrou-o na cozinha.

- Bom dia Aldebaran.

- Bom dia.

- A Rosa acordou com febre.

- Febre?

- É. Vem.

Seguiram para o quarto. Deba aproximou da cama tocando-lhe a face.

- Está ardendo.

- Estou bem. – fez menção de levantar. – consigo ir a aula, tenho prova.

- Não vai a lugar algum. – disse sério, forçando-a a deitar. – Clarice me faz um favor?

- Sim.

- Avise ao Shion que não vou treinar, vou ficar aqui com ela.

- Eu fico, pode ir treinar. – disse a brasileira.

- Você tem prova. Pode ir sossegada.

- Mas...

- Faça a prova e avise seu professor. Eu cuido dela. – sentou na cama ao lado.

- Está bem. Assim que eu terminar eu volto.

- Sim.

Clarice juntou as coisas e saiu, antes passou pelo Coliseu.

- Bom dia Shion.

- Bom dia Clarice.

- Aldebaran pediu para avisá-lo que não virá hoje porque a Rosa acordou indisposta e ele vai ficar com ela.

- O que ela tem? – indagou Miro aproximando. – o que houve?

- Só uma febre. Tenho uma prova, mas não devo demorar.

- Tudo bem. – disse o mestre. – não tem problema.

- Obrigada.

_**Casa de touro.**_

Rosa abriu os olhos deparando com o irmão ao seu lado.

- Ran pode ir para o treino estou bem.

- De jeito nenhum. O treino espera.

- Não precisa.

- Está me dispensando? – a olhou divertido.

- Não é isso, só estou com o corpo ruim, não é nada. Acho que resfriei.

- Passei tempo demais dedicando ao santuário, vou cuidar de você agora. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – vou tomar conta de você.

- Então ta. – sorriu.

- Agora durma.

Fechou os olhos voltando a dormir. Deba ficou observando-a. Por quantas vezes, sua mãe cuidou dela sozinha durante esses anos, contando apenas com a ajuda dos vizinhos enquanto ele estava no santuário? Tantas gripes, aniversários, festinhas, natais perdeu ao longo desses anos? Estava na hora de recuperar o tempo perdido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Miro treinava sem qualquer atenção, tanto que já tinha levado diversos socos do aquariano.

- Miro atenção!

- Desculpa. – limpou o rosto.

- Deve ser só um resfriado e ela não está sozinha.

- Como sabe... – o fitou intrigado.

- Que está preocupado com ela? – sorriu desdenhoso. – sua cara.

- Ainda bem que o Mu não está aqui, ele iria me matar.

- Não ia te matar por causa disso. Depois do treino vai lá vê-la.

- É. Isso se o irmãozinho dela deixar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Aldebaran cansado de ficar sentado, encostou na cabeceira da cama, até que estava gostando de ficar ali a toa. Fazia tempos que não ficava de "bobeira."

Procurando algo para ler pegou um livro de titulo "História da arte" ao folheá-la encontrou algo interessante: uma foto.

- A foto... – tinha uma igual, era de uma viagem que fizeram a Brasília, antes de sua vinda a Grécia. – bons tempos... - tocou na imagem de Clarice dando um leve sorriso. – poderia ser tão diferente... – murmurou entristecido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Assim que terminou a prova, Clarice voltou depressa para a casa.

- Oi. – disse abrindo a porta lentamente.

- Oi.

- Como ela está? – colocou sua bolsa sobre a cama.

- Dormindo.

- E a febre?

- Parece que cedeu. – Aldebaran fechou o livro, depositando-o sobre o colo.

- Vou preparar um chá, não demoro.

- Sim.

Instantes depois, voltou, trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras.

- Trouxe para você caso queira.

- Obrigado.

Clarice depositou a bandeja na cômoda pegando uma xícara.

- Rosa. – a chamou.

- Hum?

- Beba isso. É chá.

- Não quero. – murmurou. – tem gosto ruim.

- Quer sim. – disse Deba. – vai tomar tudo.

- Ran...

- Agora.

Mesmo contrariada tomou.

- É melhor descansar. – Clarice ajeitou a coberta.

Rosa voltou a dormir. Clarice puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dela.

- Pode ir se quiser Aldebaran.

- Eu fico, ou prefere que eu saia?

- É o irmão dela.

- A minha presença te incomoda?

- Não... – abaixou o rosto. - desculpe...

Seguiram alguns minutos em silencio.

- Como foi a prova? – o silencio incomodava e muito.

- Bem. Tenho certeza que ela vai tirar uma boa nota. – olhou para a amiga.

- O botão sempre foi preguiçoso. - sorriu.

- Mas sempre tirou notas boas, - sorriu de volta. – não dá para entender.

- E você está gostando de estudar aqui? – a olhou.

- Muito. Tudo é fascinante.

- Fico feliz por você. – sorriu sem graça.

- Obrigada... – voltou o olhar para a amiga, não conseguia olhá-lo sem seu coração pular.

Novamente o incomodo silencio. Clarice tentava distrair-se, mas o olhar que Aldebaran dirigia a ela a perturbava.

- Vou fazer o almoço. – levantou constrangida. – qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim.

Saiu sobre o olhar atento do taurino. Na cozinha, respirou fundo.

- "O que está havendo comigo? Por que ainda me sinto assim... não quero me sentir assim..."

No quarto, Aldebaran olhava atordoado para onde Clarice havia sentado. Ela ainda mexia com ele e muito.

Passou o restante da manha na cozinha e só saiu de lá ao escutar seu nome sendo chamado por Shura.

- Oi rapazes.

- Oi Clarice. – a abraçou.

- Oi Kaká.

- Oi Miro.

- E a Rosa, como está? – indagou o escorpião.

- Bem. A febre cedeu, Aldebaran está lá com ela.

- Vou até lá.

Shura e ela se olharam.

- Não se preocupem ele não vai me matar. – disse sumindo no corredor

- Está ocupada?

- Estou fazendo o almoço.

- Te ajudo.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

- Vou te ensinar alguns pratos deliciosos.

- Anda muito convencido. Vem.

Miro bateu duas vezes na porta escutando um "entre."

- Oi Deba.

- Miro? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como ela está. Posso sentar?

- Senta. – não tinha outro jeito.

O escorpião sentou na cadeira onde Clarice havia se sentando mais cedo.

- Como ela está?

- Bem. – o olhou desconfiado. - ouvi mais uma voz.

- Shura. – disse cauteloso.

- Sei... – cruzou os braços. – e onde ele está?

- Com a Kaká, achou melhor não entrar.

- Está aproveitando da situação.

- O que ela teve? – indagou ignorando o comentário.

- Febre.

- Se o Mu estivesse aqui, ele teria um bom remédio.

- É.

Miro fitou a amiga vendo o colar que ela usava.

- Nunca pensei que ele faria algo assim para ela. – apontou para o carneiro dourado.

- Nem eu. Nunca fez nada para nós, nem nos aniversários.

- Sempre arrumava uma desculpa, no entanto para ela...

- Me surpreendeu...

--FB--

O almoço daquele dia seria em Câncer, só estavam esperando Clarice e Rosa chegarem para comerem.

A refeição seguia harmoniosa, com algumas trocas de olhares mortais entre o touro e Shura que não parava de conversar com Clarice.

- Esses dois ainda vão se pegar. – disse Dite baixinho.

- Meu irmão é muito esquentado. – brincou a brasileira.

Afrodite voltou o olhar para ela, reparando no colar que ela usava.

- Que peça bonita. Comprou?

- Não. – sorriu. – o Mu me deu. Disse que fez do mesmo material das armaduras.

- O Mu te deu? – exclamou Miro que escutava a conversa. – deu mesmo?

- Sim, por quê? – indagou sem entender.

- Aquele pão duro não faz nada para nós. – disse Aioria. – já pedimos diversas vezes, mas nem uma pulseirinha ele faz, nem no aniversario.

- Já cansei de pedir e sempre escutar: "Não posso." – Kanon imitou a voz dele.

- Pois ele me deu. Não é lindo?

- Muito bonito, Rosa. – disse Shaka com um leve sorriso. – é um belo presente.

- Deixa só quando ele voltar. – disse Dohko. – para nós ele nega...

- Não vão brigar com ele.

- Não vamos brigar, só linchar. – ameaçou Dite. – já pedi um pingente de peixes e ele sempre negou. Por que ele faz para você e não para gente?

- É tão obvio. – murmurou o virginiano.

Olharam para ele sem entender.

- Não é obvio não! – protestou o canceriano. – eu queria uma caveirinha e ele nem fez! Nem no meu aniversario!

- Senhores, por favor. – interveio Saga, tentando amenizar a situação, apesar de concordar com os outros, pediu ao ariano um pulseirinha de prata com o símbolo de gêmeos e ele negou três vezes. – se ele fez para Rosa paciência.

- Nem para Aldebaran que é vizinho ele fez! – disse Aiolos. – injustiça.

- Vocês não entendem nada. – Kamus manifestou.

O fitaram. Rosa e Clarice se olharam sem entender, os demais ficaram em silencio.

- Santa ingenuidade. – exclamou Shaka, fitando o céu.

Aos poucos a ficha foi caindo ou quase.

- "Como sou burro – Miro deu um tapa na cara. – lógico que para ela, abriria uma exceção."

- Eu não entendi. – disse a brasileira. – o que tem de errado eu ganhar?

- Nada Rosa. – disse Deba, entendendo o motivo, já tinha pensado nisso. – vamos almoçar.

--FFB--

- Vai entender o carneiro. – brincou Miro. – contando que ele cuide dela.

- Sim... – Deba se lembrava do dia que pegou os dois "juntos."

- Bem já vou indo, se precisar de mim.

- Ta.

- Até mais tarde.

- Me faz um favor?

- Diga.

- Leve-o embora.

- Tudo bem. – deu um suspiro, não tinha esquecido do Shura. – eu levo.

Na cozinha, os dois riam.

- Shura seu bobo.

- Estou falando sério. Veja, já está pronto.

Foi para pegar a colher, Clarice fez o mesmo, o toque foi inevitável.

- Desculpe... – pediu a brasileira envergonhada.

- A culpa foi minha.

Os dois se olharam e aproximaram um pouco.

- Depois não quer ser morto. – Miro entrava sem cerimônia. – vem, vamos indo. – pegou o braço do amigo puxando-o.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Depois voltamos. Tchau Kaká.

- Fiquem para o almoço.

- Outro dia. – já estavam na porta. – até mais.

- Tchau.

Aldebaran voltou o olhar para a irmã. Realmente as atitudes do ariano nos últimos dias andavam estranhas. Era o jeito como ele olhava para Rosa, era a cena vista dias atrás, o pingente. A peça era única e conhecendo-o sabia que tinha dedicado a sua construção.

- "Ele realmente gosta dela? – pensou. – se for assim... ele vai assumir, mesmo com os riscos?"

A vida de um cavaleiro é uma incerteza, ele permitiria a permanência dela aqui mesmo em guerra? Tudo aquilo só o fazia ficar mais confuso. Queria assumir perante a si e a Clarice que a amava, mas tinha medo que algo acontecesse a ela.

- O almoço está pronto.

Não a ouviu. A brasileira aproximou, ele estava com um olhar vago.

- Aldebaran? – tocou-lhe no ombro.

- Hum? – ele a olhou.

- O almoço, está pronto.

- Pode ir, eu fico aqui com ela.

- Rosa não vai acordar tão cedo. Vamos.

Seguiram silenciosos. Serviram, sentando a mesa.

- Vai ter aula agora a tarde?

- Não. Pode ir para o treino sossegado eu cuido dela.

- Eu vou ficar... Clarice.

- Sim?

- A Rosa teve muitas dessas indisposições?

- Algumas vezes. – sorriu. – sua mãe vivia chamando a atenção dela: "Esta com o corpo quente menina." "..ao pé no chão." " não abra a geladeira de frente." Essas coisas.

- A mamãe sempre foi assim. – sorriu. – qualquer ventinho...

- Teve uma vez que passamos aperto. Ela teve pneumonia, ficou dias no hospital.

- Pneumonia?

- É. Sua mãe ficou tão preocupada.

- E eu não estava com ela quando precisou. – abaixou o rosto. – fui um filho muito ausente.

- Tinha suas obrigações Aldebaran, não pode se culpar por isso.

- Às vezes penso se realmente valeu a pena...

- Claro que sim. – segurou a mão dele. – salvou o mundo varias vezes, isso é louvável.

- É... – Deba olhou para a mão segurada por ela.

Percebendo o que tinha feito Clarice corou.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem.

Toda sem graça retirou seu prato.

- Vou ver como ela está. – saiu.

Aldebaran fitou sua mão. O toque dela era macio. "Acordando" pegou seu prato e começou a lavar a louça.

Clarice sentou ao lado da amiga, o coração estava a mil.

- "Não posso me sentir assim."

Aldebaran apareceu na porta.

- Como ela esta?

- A febre não voltou.

- Que bom. – sentou na cama.

- Muito lindo esse colar que o Mu a deu. – disse não querendo que o silencio instalasse.

- Sim. Shura também esteve aqui?

- Esteve, não quis entrar para não acordá-la.

- E ficou fazendo sala para ele. – disse com um pouco de irritação na voz.

- Digamos que fiquei fazendo cozinha para ele. – sorriu. – ele me ajudou.

- Grande coisa. – cruzou o braço contrariado. – já sabe que ele, Miro, MM e Kanon é o quarteto pervertido do santuário.

- Sei muito bem e sou imune a eles. Shura e Miro são meus amigos.

Os dois silenciaram perdidos em seus pensamentos. Clarice fitava o pingente de Rosa. Suspeitava que o ariano sentia algo pela amiga.

- "Ele é um cavaleiro... será que ela também terá a má sorte que eu tive?" – suspirou.

Deba a fitava de rabo de olho.

- Clarice...

- Sim?

- Acha que o Mu gosta da minha irmã?

- Não sei... – ela a olhava. – pode ser apenas uma grande amizade.

- E pode existir amizade pura entre um homem e uma mulher?

- Pode. – o fitou. – Rosa e Miro.

- Não acredito. – cruzou os braços.

Ela sorriu, voltando o olhar para a amiga. Às vezes pegava-se pensando nisso, os dois eram tão próximos que às vezes tinha duvida, mas depois de ver a maneira como ela trata o ariano começou a perceber que as coisas eram bem diferentes.

- "São tão unidos, que ela nem percebeu ainda."

- E nós?

Continuou a fita-la, apesar de ter assustado com a pergunta.

- O que tem?

- Nós encaixamos onde?

Ficou calada, pois não sabia a resposta, diante do silencio dela Aldebaran ficou calado.

- Vou lá para sala se precisar de mim.

- Ran... – Rosa murmurou abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- Botão você esta bem? – aproximou. – não sente nada?

- Sede, pode pegar um copo para mim.

- Claro, não demoro.

Saiu.

- Como se sente Rosa?

- Normal... – fechou os olhos. – o Miro esteve aqui?

- Sim, você o viu?

- Não... devia está dormindo.

- Então?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas senti a presença dele.

- Ele veio ver como estava.

- Aqui está a água. – Deba trazia uma bandeja.

- Obrigada.

- Eu te ajudo. – o taurino segurou o copo para ela.

- Obrigada.

- Vou buscar algo para você comer. – Clarice levantou. – não demoro.

- Não sente nada mesmo?

- Não Ran. Só estou com sono. Não vai treinar agora a tarde?

- Não.

Seguiram alguns minutos de silencio.

- Tem noticias do Mu?

- Atena conversou com um dos bronze, disse que está tudo bem.

- Sim. – pegou a correntinha.

Aldebaran a fitou.

- Rosa.

- Sim?

- Você sabe por que o Mu te deu isso?

- Queria me presentear.

- Só por isso?

- E por que mais seria? – o olhou sem entender.

- Por nada. Você é tão amiga dele quanto é do Miro.

- Sou. – deitou. – e?

- Nada. – mergulhou em seus pensamentos. – "será que é só por parte dele? Será que ela só sente amizade por ele?" Rosa.

A olhou, a irmã dormia.

- "Seja o que for ele eu aprovo."

- Está bem quentinho. – Clarice trazia uma bandeja.

- Ela dormiu.

- Mas está sem comer.

- Ela está melhor. Você deve ter coisas para estudar, - levantou. – qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim.

A tarde passou sem maiores problemas, Rosa não acordou mais, mas também não teve mais febre, Aldebaran permaneceu na sala e depois foi ter com Saga. Clarice dedicou aos estudos.

A noite quente era um convite as pessoas a saírem de casa para se refrescar, o céu estava estrelado e era um espetáculo a parte. O jantar foi realizado na casa de Kamus, só não contando com a presença de Rosa, Clarice, Aldebaran e Mu.

Tudo o ocorreu na absoluta paz e depois do jantar foram se sentar na porta da décima primeira casa.

- Que tranqüilidade. – Afrodite fitava o céu. – isso que é vida.

- Acho que nunca ficamos tanto tempo assim em paz. – disse Aioria deitando no chão. – tomara que continue.

- Não somos pessoas acostumadas a paz Aioria. – disse Shaka.

- Eu sei que não, mas não é em nós que estou pensando.

- Não? – Miro copiou o gesto do amigo.

- No Deba. Ele está bem feliz com a convivência com a irmã, seria ruim se algo acontecesse agora.

- É...

- Não vai acontecer nada. – disse Dohko. – Zeus queira que não.

- E o Mu quando ele volta? – indagou Kanon.

- Daqui alguns dias. – disse Kamus.

- Ainda não entendi porque ele foi para o Japão. – Aiolos que estava sentado levantou esticando o corpo. – E tão rápido.

- Ordens. - Disse Afrodite. – ordens que o mestre dá sem uma boa razão.

- Bom, - Shura levantou. – vou indo, boa noite.

- Está cedo.

- Preciso acordar antes da sete, Miro. Boa noite senhores.

Shura saiu sobre o olhar atento dos outros.

- Ele está aprontando algo. – MM deu um meio sorriso.

- Aprontando ou não, também vou me recolher. – Shaka levantou. – boa noite.

Aos poucos foram despedindo recolhendo para suas casas.

Na segunda casa, Clarice e Aldebaran tinham acabado de jantar e estavam no quarto de Rosa que dormia profundamente.

- É normal ela dormir tanto assim? – Aldebaran checava a temperatura dela.

- Deve ser por causa da febre, alem do mais, ela sofre de insônia, o sono acumulou.

- Ela tem insônias? Desde quando? – não conhecia esse fato da irmã.

- Desde os dez anos. Não sabia?

- Não... você sabe mais da minha irmã do que eu próprio. Ela é quase uma estranha para mim.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Pode recuperar o tempo perdido.

- É...

Silenciaram. Clarice o olhava discretamente. Ele deveria ter se sentido muito sozinho nesses anos todos, alem de se sentir culpado por não ver Rosa crescer. Mas era o destino dele ser um cavaleiro e se as duas estavam bem agora, era graças às batalhas que ele vencera.

Aldebaran meditava. Havia perdido muitas coisas, mas talvez pudesse recuperá-las, os tempos eram de paz e talvez agora pudesse levar uma vida normal... fitou a brasileira a frente. Durante esses anos todos, apesar de negar, não a tinha esquecido e a promessa feita ainda menino era um sonho que gostaria que acontecesse. Contudo agora que tinha essa oportunidade lhe faltava coragem. Tinha medo desse paraíso acabar e perde-la.

- Fui sincero. – murmurou.

- O que? – o olhou.

- Quando te beijei fui sincero.

Clarice o olhava perturbada, não esperava aquela frase, vinda desse jeito.

- Me desculpe por ter sido inconseqüente com você, prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

- Aldebaran eu...

- Vou dormir. – levantou. – qualquer coisa me chame.

- Mas...

- Boa noite Clarice.

O taurino saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. A garota ainda ficou por muito tempo olhando o objeto de madeira sem entender nada. Por que ele tinha dito aquilo? Se a queria longe dele, não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Preciso dormir.

Rapidamente trocou de roupa e antes de deitar checou se a amiga não estava com febre.

- Amanha ela acordará melhor. – a cobria.

Deitou, mas a principio não pegou no sono, as palavras de Aldebaran mexiam com ela, contudo estava cansada e acabou adormercendo.

Aldebaran rolava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia dormir, tinha agido como um idiota, nunca deveria ter dito aquilo...

A madrugada seguia alta e o santuário estava mergulhado num profundo silencio.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Logo após o jantar, Mu recolheu-se. Deitou, não que estivesse com sono, mas sentia uma leve indisposição.

O ariano dormia um sono tranqüilo, contudo começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Ai... – levou a mão aos olhos. – ah...

Contorcia e na sua cabeça as imagens da mulher loira se misturavam com a do castelo em Jamiel. Tentava abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia.

Na Grécia Rosa dormia, entretanto...

- Ah...- soltou um pequeno gemido que acordou a amiga.

- Rosa?

- Ah... – ela suava.

- Rosa. – tocou na testa dela. – está ardendo.

Clarice foi ate a cozinha onde preparou compressas frias e um chá.

- Clarice?

- Aldebaran! – por pouco não deixou tudo cair. - Desculpe por acordá-lo.

- O que houve? – passava a mão no rosto tentando sair do estado de sonolência.

- A febre da Rosa voltou.

- Voltou? – indagou preocupado.

- Sim.. Vou tentar diminuir com essas compressas.

Foram para o quarto. A garota respirava ofegante.

- Rosa. – Deba aproximou tocando o rosto dela. – esta queimando.

- Espero que isso ajude. – Clarice colocou uma compressa na testa dela.

_**No Japão...**_

Mu sofria com as dores, suava muito e na sua mente imagens iam e vinham sem nexos.

_**Casa de touro.**_

- E a febre?

- Não cedeu Ran. – estava tão preocupada que nem notou que o chamou de "Ran"

- O que faremos? Se o Mu estivesse aqui ele saberia o que fazer. – estava igualmente preocupado.

- Vou colocar mais uma.

_**Casa de escorpião**_

Miro acordou preocupado com Rosa e mesmo sendo tarde e correndo o risco do taurino matá-lo queria vê-la.

_**Japão**_

A dor intensificou, parecia que davam marteladas na cabeça, estava insuportável.

- Rosa... Ro-sa... – murmurava.

_**Touro**_

- Cedeu?

- Não... – Clarice estava inquieta. – não...

Rosa ardia ainda mais e respirava com dificuldade.

- Se continuar assim ela vai ter uma convulsão.

- O que está havendo?

Os dois viraram para onde ouviram a voz, o escorpião estava parado na porta.

- Miro?! – exclamou Clarice.

- O que faz aqui? – não tinha gostado da aparição dele.

- Vim vê-la. Como esta? – aproximou.

- Ardendo em febre.

- Encha a banheira com água morna. – disse à Clarice. – essa febre tem que abaixar.

Kaká olhou para Deba, talvez a interferência...

- Vai. – disse o taurino a ela.

O escorpião aproximou de Rosa.

- Rosa. Rosa.

- Mi-ro? – indagou, mas sem abrir os olhos.

- O que esta sentindo?

- Uma dor forte, - abriu-os. - meu corpo dói.

- Vamos te ajudar. – seu rosto estava grave.

Deba o fitava, Miro se importava mesmo com a irmã.

- Miro. – chamou Clarice chegando.

- Rosa, você vai tomar um banho. Vem.

- Na água fria?

- Morna.

Miro a carregou até o banheiro, Rosa tremia muito.

- Mi-ro... por favor... Ran não deixa.

- É para seu bem. – disse o taurino muito preocupado.

- A água está morna Rosa, não se preocupe.

Miro entrou junto com dela, Rosa tentava se mexer, mas ele a segurava de maneira firme.

- O Mu seria mais indicado, mas enquanto ele não está aqui vou cuidar de você.

A garota fechou os olhos.

- Ta... – segurou nos braços do escorpião. – eu fico.

Aos poucos foi parando de tremer, até que caiu no sono.

_**Japão.**_

A dor foi diminuindo ate que acordou com o corpo todo banhado de suor.

- De novo... – pensou passando a mão pelo rosto. – a mesma mulher, o mesmo sonho... o que esta acontecendo comigo?

_**Casa de Touro.**_

Miro colocou a brasileira na cama, envolvendo-a com um cobertor.

- Bom, Clarice agora é com você.

- Sim muito obrigada.

- Vamos Deba. – saiu levando o touro. – ela precisa descansar.

Ele não pestanejou.

- Vou indo. – passava a mão pelas roupas encharcadas. – se precisar me chama.

- Miro.

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Se não fosse sua ajuda... desculpe as implicâncias é que... – não o olhava.

- Tudo bem. – tocou no ombro do amigo. – o que importa é que Rosa esteja bem.

- Sim.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

Aldebaran voltou para o quarto, a irmã dormia tranquilamente.

- Que susto ela nos deu.

- Será que está tudo bem mesmo?

- Creio que sim Aldebaran. A febre abaixou. Pode ir dormir sossegado.

- Está bem. Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim.

Miro subia lentamente as escadarias. Ainda não tinha entendido o que realmente tinha se passado. Normalmente tinha um sonho pesado e não acordava tão facilmente, mas algo o fez acordar e ir ate Touro.

- "Se eu tivesse telecinese, ate seria plausível, mas... por que acordei justamente nessa hora e pensando nela? – parou por instantes. – mais uma coisa que não entendo!"

Voltou para a casa e dessa vez dormindo direto.

--

_Continua..._

**Demorou mais saiu. Até o proximo capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11: Briga

**Flor e Leo no Nina** – Há sim uma ligação muito forte entre a Rosa, Miro e Mu. Não só com eles, Aldebaran e Clarice também entram na jogada, o que posso dizer é que os quatro giram em torno da Rosa. Fiquem de olho nas frases que a Rosa diz sem perceber.

**Tenshi** – Ainda vai levar algum tempo para o Deba e a Clarice se acertarem... (eu sou má)

**Capitulo 11: Briga**

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol sobre a face. Fitava o céu num profundo azul e as poucas nuvens que eram levadas pela brisa suave. Em vista da noite anterior se sentia muito melhor, a cabeça nem o corpo doía mais. Pegou o pingente passando a fita-lo. Ainda ficaria mais alguns dias no oriente e aproveitara para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele. Os sonhos, a dor, não poderiam ser normais. A tal mulher loira e mais o homem que parecia em seu sonho deveriam ser a chave para o mistério.

- "Queria que estivesse aqui." – pensou na brasileira, sentia a falta dela.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Espreguiçou sentido os membros estralarem.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – Clarice respondeu colocando um brinco na orelha esquerda. – como está?

- Bem! Disposta e com bastante energia!

- Nos deu um grande susto ontem.

- Susto? – a fitou sem entender. – que susto?

- Não se lembra? – sentou na cama ao lado dela. – ardeu em febre.

- Eu?

- Miro até esteve aqui.

Abaixou o rosto na tentativa de se lembrar, contudo só lembrava do irmão lhe dá um copo de água e do sonho que tivera...

- Não lembro mesmo. Sei que tive um sonho, mas...

- Que sonho?

- Ah... nada de mais. – sorriu. – vou tomar um banho e me aprontar.

- Vou fazendo o café enquanto isso.

- E o Ran?

- Quase morreu de preocupação.

- Não queria que ele passasse por isso. – deu um meio sorriso. – vou indo.

Rosa dirigiu para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro deixou a água morna cair pelo corpo. Disse a Clarice que o sonho era sem importância, mas a verdade é que o achou esquisito. Alias nem sabia se era sonho ou se estava acordada. Lembrava que Miro havia aparecido e a colocado na banheira, mas não era a imagem de Miro que via e sim de um homem, de mais ou menos da mesma idade embora de longos cabelos negros e na testa a imagem de uma lua crescente.

- "Minha febre deve ter sido altíssima... – pensou. – até imaginei coisas."

Na cozinha Clarice preparava o café.

- Bom dia. – uma voz forte ecoou.

- Bom dia Aldebaran. – o olhou. – Rosa acordou.

- E como ela está?

- Bem melhor, está se arrumando.

- É prudente ela ir à aula? – puxou uma cadeira sentando. – deve está fraca.

- Estou ótima! – disse aparecendo na porta. – bom dia maninho. - Foi até ele abraçando-o. – desculpe a preocupação.

- Está bem? – depositou sua mão na testa dela. – não sente nada?

- Nadinha. – sentou ao lado. – pronta para enfrentar as aulas.

- Se quiser ficar Rosa eu aviso na faculdade. – Clarice colocava a garrafa de café, com a cesta de pães.

- Estou bem. Tive duas pessoas que cuidaram de mim. – sorriu, pegando um pãozinho. – sempre estão ao meu lado, sempre. – disse um pouco mais sério o que causou estranheza aos dois. – sempre, incluindo Empusa. - mordeu um pedaço. – hum...que delicia!

Aldebaran e Clarice se olharam sem entender nada. Talvez não tinham ouvido direito quando ela falou "Empusa".

- Miro nos ajudou. – disse o taurino.

- Eu sei. Preciso agradecê-lo. Quando voltar vou vê-lo.

- Já está ficando um pouco tarde Rosa.

- Verdade. – levantou. – até mais tarde meu maninho lindo. – deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você não está bem.

- Só estou sendo gentil, não posso?

- Pode... é estranho, mas pode.

- Ate mais tarde. – acenou saindo.

- Ate logo Ran. – Clarice a acompanhou também estranhando o bom humor da amiga.

Na porta as duas teriam uma surpresa.

- Shura?

- Bom dia meninas. Como está Rosa?

- Muito bem. Soube que esteve aqui.

- Queria saber como estava.

- Obrigada. Está indo treinar?

- Na verdade.... – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – vim para acompanhá-las ate a faculdade, se não se importarem.

- Claro que não. – disse Clarice.

- Concordo. – Rosa sorriu. – então vamos?

Durante o trajeto, Clarice e Shura conversavam animadamente, Rosa seguia atrás fingindo estudar, mas estava de olhos e ouvidos neles. As íris vermelhas brilharam levemente quando ela teve uma idéia. Deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Volto para buscá-las. – disse parando na porta da faculdade.

- Não é incomodo? Estamos te atrapalhando.

- Não é incomodo Clarice. As cinco estarei aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Rosa sorriu. – estaremos esperando. – até mais.

Esperaram o capricorniano sumir no horizonte para entrar. Clarice que passou a fitar a amiga arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Rosa...

- Sim? – sorriu ainda mais.

- Esse seu sorriso... o que está aprontando?

- Eu? – fez caro de anjo.

- Sim, você. Quando faz essa cara...

- Impressão sua. Vem vamos entrar. – a puxava pelo braço. – estamos atrasadas.

_IV. Plutão, perdão_

A manha estava particularmente quente naquele dia, uma jovem senhora, estava sentada em seu jardim entretida numa leitura enquanto uma menina apanhava flores depositando-as numa cesta.

A senhora lia de forma concentrada, as palavras encantavam-na de tal maneira que o mundo ao redor parecia não existir. A história, que a deixava tão maravilhada, era de uma jovem mãe que perdera seu filhinho ainda bebê e que anos mais tarde o encontrava são e salvo. Já estava no final, na parte do reencontro. Estava tão emocionada que as lagrimas desciam involuntárias molhando as mãos alvas. Assim como a personagem do livro, tinha esperanças de reencontrar seu filho a muito perdido.

A menina que se preparava para apanhar uma rosa parou ao ouvir o choro.

- O que foi mamãe? – perguntou colocando as mãozinhas no encosto da cadeira.

A mãe abaixou o livro olhando-a. A garota de olhos azuis a fitava curiosa.

- Não é nada meu bem.

- A história que está lendo é triste?

- Não. – sorriu. – é alegre e esperançosa.

A pequena não entendeu a colocação da mãe.

- "Fico imaginando como será seu rosto... – acariciava o rosto dela. – se tem os mesmos olhos azuis." Essas flores são para mim?

- Sim, mamãe. – mostrou o cesto. – não são lindas?

- Sim, Raissa, são lindas.

- Mamãe, podemos ir a praça? Queria ver as flores de lá. Podemos?

- Podemos, mas se prometer que vai se comportar.

- Prometo. – sorriu. – vou ser uma boa menina.

- À tardinha iremos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Acordara cedo, pois tinha inúmeras armaduras para consertar, desde a ida do pupilo para o Japão todo o trabalho de recuperação ficara aos cuidados dele.

- "Preciso terminar rápido, essas armaduras tomam tempo demais." – fitou algumas armaduras de prata.

Por instantes parou. Sentia saudade deles e daquele tempo que conviveram juntos, ficou imaginando como seria se os dois estivessem vivos. Como seria a vida do ariano? Ele ainda seria o cavaleiro de Áries ou por obra do destino teria outro tipo de vida? Eram perguntas às quais nunca saberia a resposta. O destino havia sido cruel com os três, e ele como fiel testemunha só lhe restava aceitar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Já havia mais de uma hora que tinham iniciado os treinos. Com a viagem de Mu, os pares combinaram. Pelo menos na teoria. Aldebaran treinava com Shura e não estava muito contente principalmente por saber que o amigo levara Clarice e a irmã para a faculdade. O clima estava pouco ameno o que fez que Dohko sugerisse uma troca. Shura achou ótimo, pois o olhar que o taurino lhe dirigia não era muito amigável.

- Como está a Rosa? – indagou o libriano desviando de um soco.

- Melhor. Acordou bem disposta.

- Soube que ela teve febre.

- Quase uma convulsão. Se não fosse o Miro...

- O Miro? – estranhou. – o que tem ele?

- Esteve lá em casa ontem à noite e nos ajudou. – aproximou para não falar alto. – graças a ele, ela está bem, mas não fale se não vai ficar todo convencido.

- Pode deixar. – sorriu.

- Não pensava que ele se preocupava tanto com ela, achava que era apenas "interesse físico."

- Miro é uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas Aldebaran...

- Sim?

- Para ele agir desse jeito, será que ele não está gostando da sua irmã?

O touro parou na hora.

- Claro que não! – exclamou. – aquele não pode ver um rabo de saia!

- Talvez.... mas se ele a vê com outros olhos sem serem pervertidos...

Deba o olhou discretamente. Miro acabava de espirrar pela quinta vez.

- "Não é possível... do jeito que ele age...contudo..." Isso é impossível. – disse para Dohko.

- Você que sabe.

Enquanto isso o escorpião espirrava.

- Eu nem abaixei a temperatura. – Kamus reclamava.

- Eu sei. Não é espirro de gripe. – tomou posição.

- É verdade que a Rosa passou mal ontem a noite? – aplicou um chute.

- Como te falei. – desviou. - Cheguei com ela ardendo em febre.

- E o touro... – dessa vez um soco.

- Não fez nada. – segurou o punho do amigo. - Não me matou como você queria. – murmurou contrariado.

- Que pena... – aplicou-lhe uma rasteira.

- Kamus! – foi ao chão.

- Brincadeira. – estendeu a mão a ele para erguê-lo. - E como ela está?

- Não a vi hoje, mas Shura disse que ela foi animada para a escola.

- Shura... – o aquariano ficou pensativo, essa aproximação do amigo ainda daria problemas.

- Sei o que está pensando e também concordo com você. Ainda teremos uma briga por causa disso.

- Mas me diga, você tem um sono pesado... como acordou? – o olhou intrigado.

- É uma boa pergunta. – levou a mão ao queixo. – só sei que acordei muito preocupado com ela e queria vê-la, não consigo explicar o que me deu.

- Estranho.

- Muito.

O treino seguiu de maneira normal, na hora do almoço foram para a casa dos gêmeos, a tarde o treino reiniciou.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Era o ultimo intervalo antes da aula final, estava com a cabeça apoiada na janela olhando para a rua movimentada. Até aquele momento não tinha tido idéia para juntar o irmão e a amiga. Pegou o pingente nas mãos mexendo-o de forma descontraída.

- Uma rosa por seus pensamentos.

- São pensamentos vagos.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não, Kaká.

A brasileira de madeixas rosas fitou o pingente dando um largo sorriso.

- Já sei... está com saudades do Mu.

- Estou, mas não é por isso que estou assim.

- Então admite que está sentindo falta dele. – sorriu mais ainda.

- Ele é meu amigo Clarice e nada mais. Lembre-se que estou aqui apenas para estudar.

- Vou fingir que acredito.

Silenciaram. Rosa voltou a fitar a rua. Enquanto estivesse ali não conseguiria pensar em nada.

- Qual a próxima aula?

- Arquitetura clássica.

- Eu vou embora.

- Está passando mal?

- Não, mas não estou cem por cento. Avise o professor, por favor.

- Não quer que eu vá com você? – estava preocupada, de manha ela estava toda animada e agora...

- Não precisa. O Shura vem te buscar, então estará em boa companhia. Já vou.

- Vá direto para casa, qualquer coisa me ligue.

- Sim. Sim, mamãe. – sorriu.

Do lado de fora, sentiu-se muito melhor, apesar de não ter nada, ainda sentia o corpo cansado. Caminhava despreocupadamente pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Era pouco mais de quatro horas e o sol enfraquecera seus raios.

Andou até uma praça, com sede comprou um sorvete.

- "Vou trazer o Mu aqui."

Virou, olhando com a cara mais boa do mundo, quando...

- Ah!

Foi ao chão, a casquinha esparramou.

- Desculpa. – uma menina a olhou sentida.

Uma mulher aproximou ao ver as duas no chão.

- Você se machucou? – a mulher perguntou a Rosa.

- Não...

- Desculpa mamãe, eu não tive intenção. Desculpa moça.

- Não tem problema.

Rosa que fitava o sorvete no chão olhou para as duas. A brasileira ate inclinou o rosto ao fitar a menina.

- Você está bem? – a jovem ficou preocupada pelo olhar dela.

- Estou... é que... você se parece um pouco com o... deixa para lá.

- Eu derramei seu sorvete... desculpa...

- Não tem problema. – Rosa levantou. – você não se machucou?

- Não.

- Perdoe minha filha, ela às vezes é um pouco distraída.

- Tudo bem.

- Te pago um novo sorvete.

- Não precisa.

- Faço questão. – disse a jovem senhora. – por favor, dois sorvetes. – disse ao dono do quiosque.

Rosa não se importou, afinal estava morrendo de vontade de tomar aquele sorvete. Enquanto esperava o sorveteiro servi-la fitava as duas. Elas eram muito parecidas entre si, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção era a semelhança da garota com certo alguém.

- "Poderia falar que são irmãos."

- Aqui está moça.

- Obrigada.

- Mais uma vez desculpe-me.

- Não tem importância. Espero que não repare eu sair, é porque estava indo para a casa...

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. – Eu me chamo Beatriz e minha filha Raissa.

- Prazer. – estendeu a mão. – meu nome é Rosa.

- Muito prazer.

- Rosa, nome de flor. – disse a menina.

- O seu também é muito bonito, Raissa. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – e é uma garota muito linda.

- Obrigada.

- Vou indo, prazer em conhecê-las.

- Igualmente.

As moiras gostavam de pregar peças, como aconteceu com Afrodite na Suécia que encontrou a avó por "acaso" num café, Rosa acabava de conhecer duas pessoas que faziam parte do passado de um dos dourados.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Os treinos no santuário continuavam.

- Dohko. – Shura aproximou.

- Sim?

- Posso sair mais cedo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – não quis dizer aonde ia por Aldebaran estar perto.

- Pode.

- Obrigado.

O taurino o olhou desconfiado, a julgar pela hora, estava perto da irmã e de Clarice sair da aula. Na certa ele ia encontrá-las.

Não passou nem quinze minutos e Rosa apareceu no Coliseu.

- Boa tarde rapazes.

- O que faz aqui? – Deba veio correndo. – está passando mal? – notou que faltava mais alguém. – cadê a Clarice?

- Vim mais cedo, mas estou bem. A Clarice ficou para assistir a ultima aula.

- Já entendi.... – bufou. – foi por isso que ele saiu.

- Não estressa maninho. Vou para casa, alias...

Olhou ao redor a procura do amigo, ele estava sentado no chão reclamando com Kamus e não percebeu que ela havia chegado. A garota pediu silencio e lentamente aproximava de onde eles estavam. Assim que teve a atenção de Kamus chamada pediu com gestos que ele não alertasse o escorpião.

Quando chegou bem perto tampou os olhos dele.

- Pelas mãos suaves, já dá para imaginar que é mulher. – deu um largo sorriso. – vejamos...

Rosa.

- Como adivinhou tão depressa? – colocou as mãos não cintura. – Oi Kamus.

- Oi.

- Não sabe que os cavaleiros têm um sexto sentido? – a abraçou ternamente. – como você esta?

- Bem melhor. Fiquei sabendo que cuidou de mim.

- Mereço uma recompensa.

- Interesseiro.

Aldebaran ao lado de Dohko observava atentamente as atitudes de Miro. Ainda era difícil imaginar que ele não tinha nenhum interesse pela irmã.

- Estou começando a acreditar nele. – disse Dohko também observando a "cena".

- Como assim? – Kanon que estava próximo escutou a observação.

- Ele age diferente com ela. Diz as mesmas besteiras, entretanto as atitudes... observem quando ele está com a Rosa e quando está com outra mulher.

- Também já tinha reparado nisso. – Afrodite também participava da conversa. – ele acordou a noite mesmo? – indagou olhando para o taurino.

- Sim. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

- Estranho... aquilo não acorda nem se o mundo estiver acabando.

- Ele gosta dela. – alfinetou MM para provocar certo alguém. – só pode.

- Estou começando a concordar. – disse Aiolos.

- Não acredito nisso. – interveio Shaka, causando estranheza nos demais, raramente ele não entrava nesses assuntos. – ele não gosta dela da maneira que pensam.

- Não?

- Por incrível que pareça é apenas amizade e uma ligação muito forte. Para ele acordar a noite é porque realmente se preocupa com ela e sentiu que ela precisava de ajuda.

- Ligação? – indagou Saga.

- Sim. Nascemos com mais afinidades com algumas pessoas do que com outras. É o caso deles.

- Acha que essa ligação pode ser de outras vidas, essas coisas estranhas? – Aioria coçava a cabeça, não estava entendendo nada.

- Perfeitamente possível. – os fitou. – "do mesmo jeito que ela e Mu estão interligados."

Voltaram à atenção para o casal. Se era ou não, se ele não tomasse cuidado acabaria com algumas costelas quebradas.

- Vou para casa. – se soltou do escorpião.

- O jantar é na casa de Afrodite.

- Está bem.

- E a Kaká?

- Vai vim com o Shura.

- Já entendi tudo. – sorriu malicioso.

- Não pense besteiras. – foi saindo. – ate mais tarde.

- Até.

Rosa passou pelo irmão e os outros e subiu. Miro a acompanhou com os olhos, trazia um fino sorriso no rosto.

- Miro... ainda vai se dá mal.

- Vou ter que repetir quantas vezes? – o olhou torto.

- Está bem. Não falo mais nada.

A brasileira entrou em casa esparramando pelo sofá. Estava um pouco cansada, mas nada que fosse grave. Ligando a TV começou a arquitetar seu plano. Ele precisava se perfeito para dá certo. Queria que Mu estivesse com ela para ajudá-la, mas como ele só iria chegar daqui alguns dias não poderia esperar tanto. A mente trabalhava rápido e dando um grande sorriso teve uma idéia. A colocaria em pratica no sábado, depois das aulas da manha.

- É perfeito... sábado a noite já teremos um namoro.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As cinco em ponto Clarice saia da faculdade, estava cansada, pois a ultima aula era pura teoria.

- Mais um dia... – sussurrou.

Olhou ao redor a procura de alguém. Encontrou-o sentado num banco próximo olhando de forma distraída para a rua.

- Oi Shura.

- Oi. Já deu cinco? – levantou. – nem percebi. E a Rosa?

- Já foi.

- Ela estava passando mal?

- Não. Não. Vamos?

- Sim. Eu te ajudo.

Pegou os livros que ela carregava.

Durante o trajeto conversaram animadamente os mais diversos assuntos, na porta de Touro despediram marcando de se encontrarem em Peixes.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Os dias passaram arrastados para Rosa que contava os minutos para a chegada do sábado que finalmente chegou. Eram meio dia e ela e Clarice saiam da aula.

- Ainda bem! Sábado!

- Que felicidade toda é essa?

- Por que hoje é sábado! – comemorava.

- Está com cara que vai aprontar. – a olhou desconfiada.

- Por que acha que sempre vou aprontar? Que coisa!

- Não acho, tenho certeza.

- Vamos embora rápido.

Elas praticamente bateram o recorde da faculdade até o santuário.

- Já chegaram? – o taurino estranhou.

- Ela quer me matar. – Clarice falava afobada. – minhas pernas doem.

- Só porque viemos um pouco mais rápido quase morre. Ran o que temos para o almoço?

- O de sempre. – voltou à atenção para a TV.

- Bom... – sorriu de forma duvidosa.

Aldebaran e Clarice fitaram-na, pensando a mesma coisa. "Ela vai aprontar."

O almoço transcorreu sem nenhuma surpresa e na parte da tarde...

- Clarice pode me ajudar a arrumar a dispensa?

- Posso.

Seguiram para o cômodo que ficava paralelo a cozinha. Começaram a colocar os mantimentos no lugar e ajeitando outras partes, com o olhar rabo de olho, de Rosa sobre a amiga.

- Essa prateleira parece quebrada. – disse sem convicção.

- Aldebaran pode consertar.

- É verdade, vou chamá-lo.

Correu para chamar o irmão que estava esparramado no sofá.

- Ran.

- O que?

- Tem uma prateleira quebrada na dispensa, pode consertar?

- Depois.

- Agora. Estamos arrumando e ela faz falta.

- Agora 'botão'?

- É agora.

A contragosto levantou, indo ate a dispensa, examinou a tal prateleira.

- É coisa atoa Rosa. Depois eu conserto.

- Custa fazer isso agora?

- Está bem. – suspirou resignado. – vá buscar as minhas ferramentas.

- É para já! – sorriu toda feliz.

Rosa saiu puxando a porta, Clarice e Aldebaran nem perceberam que ela havia trancado a chave.

- "Parte dois." – sorriu. – Achei Ran! – mexeu na maçaneta. – Ran, abre a porta.

Do lado de dentro, o taurino escutando a voz da irmã olhou para a porta, a chave estava do lado de dentro.

- Clarice abre a porta.

- Sim.

A brasileira rodou a chave... e nada.

- Não consigo abrir. – tentou mais uma vez.

- Deixa eu ver. – também tentou, mas nada. – Rosa abre a porta.

- Você que trancou. – disse a irmã sorrindo do outro lado.

- A chave deve ter quebrado ai dentro. – Clarice a examinava.

- Dá um murro na porta. – sugeriu a irmã.

- De jeito nenhum! Estragar minha porta. Vá até Gêmeos e peça para o Kanon vir aqui. Ele é perito nisso.

- E se ele não estiver?

- Vai logo Rosa!

- Ta.

Do lado de fora a brasileira sorria de orelha a orelha, seu plano tinha dado certo.

- "Agora é só esperar." – sentou próximo a porta para escutar a conversa.

Do lado de dentro...

- Estamos presos?

- Ao que parece sim. – o touro sentou no chão.

- E se o Kanon não estiver em casa?

- Arrebento a porta.

A garota suspirou resignada e sentou ao lado dele, de nada adiantaria ficar de pé.

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio. O brasileiro já fazia batuque enquanto Clarice pensava nas coisas que tinha que estudar.

- Está demorando. – murmurou.

- Daqui a pouco ela está aqui Aldebaran.

- Você parou mesmo de me chamar de "Ran." – a olhou.

- Nem percebi. – abaixou o rosto.

- Shura te levou e buscou a semana inteira?

- Sim. – nem o olhou, já sabia aonde isso iria dá.

- Está perdendo treino.

- Falei com ele, se insiste.

- E você bem que gosta.

- Gosto mesmo. – o olhou irritada. – é meu amigo o que que tem ele me buscar?

- Nada. – cruzou os braços contrariado. – a vida é sua.

Novamente o silencio pairou entre eles. Sentindo calor, a brasileira fitou a única janela do cômodo, era um pequeno basculante. Levantou e tentou abri-lo.

- Deixe que eu abro.

Deba levantou e num movimento simples o abriu.

- Pronto.

- Obrigada.

Ele a fitou, só então percebendo que estava bem próximo a ela. Clarice procurava não sustentar o olhar, mas era impossível.

Do lado de fora, Rosa estava com os ouvidos colados na tentativa de ouvir algo.

Aldebaran não conseguia desviar o olhar, estava tão próximo como a muito não estava. Podia sentir a maciez da pele dela e seu suave perfume.

- Clarice...

- Afaste-se, por favor. – pediu num sussurro.

- Minha presença incomodada tanto assim?

- Não sabe o quanto. – respondeu sem encará-lo.

- Está bem.

Ele se afastou um pouco, contudo seus sentidos estavam alterados e já não raciocinava tão bem. A garota por sua vez encolheu. Qualquer aproximação poderia ser fatal.

Os dois ergueram o olhar fixando um no outro. Perdido naquelas íris rosadas, acabou dando um passo a frente, tocando o ombro dela. Clarice estremeceu com o contato.

- Nem te tocar posso? – passou a acariciar o rosto dela.

- Aldebaran, por favor. Pare. – tentava se manter firme.

- Se eu conseguisse...

No momento seguinte os lábios se encontraram de forma terna e carinhosa. O taurino passou a mão pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si. Clarice ainda tentou permanecer indiferente, mas aquele contato...

Rosa andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia escutar nada e isso a deixava irritada.

- "O que está acontecendo...?" – parou. - Preciso vigiar a entrada.

Saiu rapidamente para certificar que ninguém chegaria e estragaria seu plano.

Do lado de dentro...

Intensificaram o beijo, agora estavam perdidos nas sensações que vinham à tona. Era nítido ver o que sentiam um pelo outro, entretanto...

- Me solta... – Clarice pediu num sussurro.

- Por que... – sua voz saiu rouca.

- Você é um cavaleiro de Atena.

Ele a soltou imediatamente, ainda envolvido.

- Não podemos ter nada esqueceu? Esqueceu do que me disse?

- Não...

- Disse com todas as letras que foi um erro o que aconteceu na boate, que a promessa foi palavras ao vento.

- Não me esqueci. – disse com um pouco de irritação na voz.

- Pois então. Mantenha-se afastado de mim. – disse de maneira fria.

- É o que eu farei. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro. Não se preocupe Clarice isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

- Assim espero. Demorei muito para ver que ao seu lado eu perdi meu tempo. Que ao seu lado eu poderia esperar nada.

- Como?

- Não há futuro para nós. Uma batalha pode acontecer a qualquer momento e não quero está envolvida nela.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Facilita e muito a minha vida. Alias não entendo porque está aqui. Não sei por que veio do Brasil me procurar, deveria ter ficado lá, assim não atrapalharia o meu pouco de sossego que tenho agora.

- Sossego? Acha que vim até aqui por sua causa? Não seja prepotente Aldebaran! Não é o centro da minha vida!

- Ainda bem! Seria decepcionante para você arrancar de lá por nada.

- É um idiota mesmo. – foi em direção à porta na tentativa de abri-la. – continua o mesmo idiota. – puxava a maçaneta.

- O mesmo digo para você.

- Fui burra mesmo. – o olhou. – desperdicei minha vida.

- Deveria ter me esquecido. Se eu não voltei é porque você não significava nada para mim.

- Percebo que sim. E julga o Miro ou o Shura. É pior que eles.

- Não me compare a eles!

- E pensar que eu...

- E pensar que você o que? – fez menção de tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim! Não encoste em mim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Gosta dele... porque não corre pros braços dele. Já que ele é melhor do que eu, vai viver com ele! Vocês dois se merecem!

Só foi ouvido o barulho de um "splash"

- Idiota.

Rosa que tinha chegado naquele momento escutou as vozes alteradas. Ficou preocupada, pois esperava uma declaração e não uma briga. Sem perceber abriu a porta pelo lado de fora.

- O que está havendo?

- Seu irmão que é um idiota grosseiro! – gritou saindo.

- Sua amiga que...

Ele parou de falar. O rosto que carregava uma expressão nervosa mudou para o ódio ao ver uma coisa: seus olhos miraram na porta onde pode ver nitidamente a outra chave na fechadura. Sabia que quando uma das chaves se encontrava era impossível abrir ou fechar a porta. Se a chave estava ali... era sinal que Rosa...

- Foi você, não foi? - a olhou com ódio. – você.

- Eu o que?

- Tramou tudo! Você nos trancou!

- Eu... – olhou para a porta. – "Burra!!!"

- Você fez isso Rosa? – Clarice a olhava decepcionada.

- Fiz. Quero ver vocês juntos e o único meio era esse.

- Não tem o direito de fazer isso. – disse a brasileira de madeixas rosa.

- Só queria ver vocês dois felizes.

- E nos trancou. – Deba ironizou. – que belo jeito de resolver as coisas!

- Fiz com boas intenções. Você não tomava uma posição, por isso...

- Que bela família fui ser amiga. O prepotente e a mentirosa. – a olhou. – acha que pode mandar na vida das pessoas?

- Não foi minha intenção.

- Foi sim.

Clarice saiu da cozinha indo para o quarto. Pegou a mala que tinha atrás da cômoda e começou a juntar as roupas.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Indo embora. Não fico mais aqui.

Fechou a mala de qualquer jeito e passou por Rosa.

- Por quê? Você mora aqui.

- Alguém não me quer aqui. – olhou com ódio para Aldebaran que chegara naquele momento. – me disse com todas as letras que minha presença o atrapalha. Já que é assim, não tenho motivos para incomodar.

- E eu?

- Pensei que tinha uma amiga, que respeitasse minha opinião, estava enganada.

- Ran o que disse a ela?

- Ela já falou. – disse frio. – e o mesmo serve para você.

As duas o fitaram imediatamente.

- Desde que veio para cá só me tem me causado problemas. Acha que só porque nos reencontramos pode decidir o que é melhor para mim. Seu lugar não é aqui Rosa e sim no Brasil ao lado da mamãe.

Os olhos dela encheram de água. Ate Clarice ficou impressionada pelas palavras dele.

- Ran...

- O santuário não é um parque de diversões. Deveria voltar para o Brasil. Vivi esse tempo todo sem você, posso continuar do mesmo jeito. E sem intervenções na minha vida. Vai embora. Não quero você mais aqui.

As primeiras lagrimas desceram pelo rosto de Rosa, Clarice pegou sua mala e saiu.

Do lado de fora de Touro, os dourados voltavam da ultima sessão de treinos, na porta sentiram o cosmo de Deba bastante alterado.

- O que está acontecendo?

Nem terminaram de indagar viram Clarice saindo carregando uma mala. Ela parou na frente de Shura que fitava sem entender.

- Pode me acompanhar? – indagou tentando permanecer firme sem chorar.

- O que houve Kaká? – Miro aproximou preocupado.

Mais uma pessoa saiu da casa, desta vez era Rosa que estava aos prantos.

- Rosa... – ficou assustado pelo estado dela. – Rosa o que foi?

Foi de encontro a ela, abraçando-a.

- Miro... o meu irmão.... ele me odeia...

Clarice que a fitava ficou com dó, Aldebaran tinha pegado pesado, mas...

- Vamos Shura?

- Cla-ro.

Os dois saíram.

- O que está acontecendo? – Afrodite cochichou no ouvido de Aioria.

- Sei lá.

- Calma Rosa. – Miro abraçado à brasileira tentava acalmá-la. – o que houve?

- Ele me odeia Miro, me odeia.

Os demais dourados a olhavam penalizados, seja o que tinha acontecido Aldebaran na certa tinha pegado pesado com ela.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Clarice descia calada e Shura também não perguntou. A julgar pela expressão dela havia acontecido algo grave. Na entrada de Áries viram uma pessoa se aproximando.

- Boa tarde Shura, Clarice.

- Oi Mu. – cumprimentou continuando o trajeto.

Os dois cavaleiros trocaram olhares. O ariano pode perceber que algo grave tinha ocorrido e que certamente Rosa estava envolvida.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- Fique calma.

- Rosa.

A garota virou imediatamente ao escutar a voz.

- Mu. – os olhos marejaram ainda mais. – Mu....

Saiu dos braços de Miro correndo até ao ariano. Quando o abraçou chorou ainda mais. O cavaleiro afagou o cabelo dela, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Deu uma de Hecata.

- Eu... – o olhou. – eu... eu... – voltou a chorar.

- Vem.

Os dois saíram sobre os olhares atentos dos cavaleiros, Miro suspirava aliviado, sentia menos preocupado sabendo que Rosa estava com o ariano.

- Miro. – Kanon aproximou.

- Sim?

- Não se importa?

- Do que?

- Dela ter ido se consolar com o Mu?

- De maneira alguma, estou é sossegado por saber que ela está com ele. A pessoa que ela mais precisa é dele.

Escondido em meio às pilastras, Aldebaran viu Clarice sendo levada por Shura e Rosa por Mu. Entrou furioso.

- Droga. – deu um chute na mesinha que ficava no centro da sala. – que desapareçam!

Foi para o quarto batendo a porta com violência.

------

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12: Incertezas

**Leo no Nina** – Aldebaran não mediu as conseqüências. Clarice foi embora e talvez não volte tão cedo...

**Flor de gelo** – Ainda bem que o Mu chegou ou as coisas iam ficar feias para a Rosa. Vai ser difícil tudo voltar como era antes.

**Tenshi **– Deba pisou na bola com as duas e até ele se redimir...

**Capitulo 12: Incertezas**

Não conseguia parar de chorar. Estavam na cozinha, onde o ariano lhe preparava um chá.

- Tome vai te fazer bem. – ofereceu-lhe.

- Não quero....- escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Rosa. – ajoelhou na frente dela, sorrindo, parecia uma criança pega em fragrante. – precisa ficar calma.

- Não quero me acalmar! – gritou. – desculpe. – abaixou o rosto.

- Está tudo bem. – acariciava o rosto dela enxugando as lagrimas. – senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – sorriu. – como foi à viagem?

- Excelente. Tókio é uma cidade encantadora.

- Que bom.

Ficaram se olhando, o ariano desviou um pouco o olhar para o pingente que ela trazia no pescoço. Ela realmente o usava. Pensou por momentos nas palavras de Shun.

- Agora me conte. – disse sério. – eu te falei para não fazer nada.

- Eu só queria o melhor.

- Nem sempre o melhor é a coisa certa a se fazer. Conte-me tudo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Clarice seguia em silencio, Shura a observava, estava preocupado com ela.

- Vem comigo. – pegou na mão dela indo para outro lado.

Andaram por um tempo, parando numa praça.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Para você se acalmar. Depois te levo para onde quiser. Sente-se.

Sentaram num banco próximo a fonte. Clarice permanecia em silencio, mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, jamais imaginou que as coisas ficariam daquele jeito. Segurou as lagrimas o maximo que pode, entretanto...

- Droga...

Num gesto que a surpreendeu, Shura a abraçou.

- Não vou perguntar o que aconteceu, mas se quiser conversar.

A garota se sentido amparada chorou mais ainda.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Na porta de Touro, os dourados tentavam entender o que tinha se passado.

- Vou falar com ele. – Miro deu um passo.

- Espere Miro. – disse Shaka. – é melhor deixá-lo quieto. Aldebaran está muito nervoso e qualquer conversa será inútil principalmente partindo de você.

- Ele tem razão. – ponderou Kamus. – é capaz dele expulsa-lo.

- Está bem. – concordou. – é melhor irmos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- E foi isso que aconteceu.

- Entendo. Aldebaran agiu mal com você.

- Sabia que ia me entender. – sorriu.

- Mas você não é isenta de culpa. – a olhou. – não pode tomar decisões pelos outros. Vocês dois agiram errado, a única vitima é a Clarice.

- Eu sei...

- Espere uns dias, os dois estarão mais calmos e aí poderá conversar com eles.

- Eu não quero voltar para casa... posso ficar aqui? Me ajeito no sofá.

- Pode. – levantou recolhendo as xícaras. – fique o tempo que quiser.

- Obrigada.

- Preciso ir ao templo relatar a minha chegada, - a olhou. - fique a vontade a casa é sua.

- Sim.

- Eu não demoro.

- Mu.

- Diga?

- Nesses dias que ficou no Japão voltou ao ter os sonhos?

- Não. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Está mentindo. A mulher loira apareceu não foi?

- Foi... Tive uma crise dias atrás.

- Precisa ver o que é isso. Pode ser perigoso.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. - Vou indo. Até logo.

Foi subindo lentamente, já imaginava que aquilo iria acontecer. Rosa era impulsiva e mesmo com os avisos, agiu sem pensar.

- "Senhorita Rosa..." – sorriu, ao lembrar do rosto dela, era estranho, mas só depois de vê-la é que notou o quanto sentira sua falta.

Chegando a Touro optou por atravessar pelo lado de fora. Pelo o que conhecia do gênio do amigo aquela não era uma boa hora para conversas. Seguiu direto ate Escorpião encontrando seu morador na porta.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi.

- Como a Rosa está? Ela te contou o que houve? O que aquele idiota do irmão dela fez?

- Ela está bem e não me contou nada.

- Entendi... – sabia que era mentira. – e ela vai voltar para casa?

- Não.

- Diga a ela que se quiser ficar aqui. – sorriu internamente, tivera uma boa idéia. – a bastante espaço na minha cama.

O ariano estreitou o olhar.

- Vai ser um prazer dividir a cama com ela. – deu um sorriso nada inocente, apenas para provocar o ariano.

- Eu tenho que ir. – passou por ele, era capaz de socá-lo.

- Só me da trabalho, primeiro passa mal, agora....

- Rosa o que? – voltou imediatamente. – passou mal?

- Sim.

- Quando? Quando?

- Essa semana. Segunda para terça. Acordou indisposta e teve febre a noite, quase uma convulsão.

- Por que não me contou antes? – segurou o colarinho dele. – por que não me ligaram? Eu teria vindo na hora. – disse afobado.

Miro não disse nada, só então Mu percebera o vacilo que tinha dado.

- Desculpe. – o soltou. – eu teria vindo, é minha amiga.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – o que importa é que ela está bem.

- Sim. Eu preciso ir. Ate mais.

- Fale do meu convite. – alfinetou.

Ficou calado, ainda perderia a cabeça com ele.

- "Ainda mato aquele atrevido. – pensava. – passou mal na segunda... foi no mesmo dia que eu... – não entendia. – será que a afetei apenas por chamar seu nome?" Que estranho....

Miro o observa desaparecer nas escadarias.

- Como ainda não percebeu o que sente por ela? – balançava a cabeça negativamente. - É devagar demais.

Subia as escadas pensando na coincidência que fora ela passar mal no mesmo dia em que ele teve aquele sonho.

- Oi Mu.

Ergueu o rosto.

- Oi Afrodite.

- Como está a Rosa?

- Bem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Briga entre irmãos que sobrou para a Clarice.

- A briga foi feia então, a ponto dela ir embora.

- Sim.

- Como são as coisas. Semana passada passaram o maior aperto com Rosa, até o Miro entrou no meio e agora brigam.

- O que realmente aconteceu?

- Rosa acordou com uma indisposição e a noite teve febre altíssima. Miro foi que conseguiu abaixar.

- Como?

Afrodite contou-o rapidamente.

- Compreendo. Bem, preciso ir, o mestre está me esperando.

- Sim. Até mais.

Atravessou o templo de Peixes tentando entender o porquê do escorpião ter ido ate a segunda casa já que Aldebaran simplesmente detestava a presença dele.

- Estranho...

No templo foi direto para a sala do mestre.

- Entre.

- Boa tarde, mestre. – fez uma reverencia.

- Já chegou? – olhou para o calendário sobre a mesa.

- Não era hoje a data do meu retorno? – indagou sem entender.

- Era sim... – murmurou. – e como foi?

- Os bronze continuam com os treinamentos. Não estão faltando em nada com Atena.

- Ótimo. – levantou. – sendo assim está dispensado.

- Com sua licença. – fez uma reverencia e saia, contudo... – mestre.

- Diga?

- Como eram meus pais?

Um silencio mortal se fez presente, Shion jamais esperava que ele fizesse tal pergunta. Pensava que com a distancia do santuário seu interesse em descobrir suas origens tinha desaparecido. Até quando viveria esse tormento? Refletia em qual seria a melhor resposta sem se comprometer.

- Seus pais foram cavaleiros de Atena. Se me der licença tenho vários documentos para analisar.

- Mas como eram...

- Por favor, Mu. Estou ocupado. – disse mais enérgico.

- Desculpe. Com licença.

Depois da saída dele, Shion deixou-se cair na cadeira. Achava errado o que estava fazendo, mas por motivos ainda mais nobres não poderia revelar a história dele. As conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

- "Espero que me perdoe um dia."

O ariano descia calado. Ficara ainda mais evidente que Shion sabia sobre seu passado e que não contaria por nada, mas por quê? Por que tanto mistério a cerca de sua vida. Teria algo de obscuro atrás disso?

- "Pelo menos sei que foram cavaleiros..." – pensou um pouco conformado.

Estava tão pensativo que só notou que estava em Touro quando sentiu o cosmo do amigo. Pensou em passar direto, entretanto queria ouvir da boca do taurino o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Entrou, encontrando a casa num profundo silencio.

- Aldebaran. Aldebaran. – chamou indo direto para o quarto. – Aldebaran.

Bateu na porta, como não ouviu resposta, entrou.

- Aldebaran.

Ele esta deitado tampando o rosto com um travesseiro.

- Se veio para me dá sermão pode ir embora.

- Não vim para isso.

- Claro que veio. – o olhou. - Está do lado da minha irmã.

- Não estou de lado algum. Quero ouvir todas as partes. – puxou uma cadeira. – pode começar a falar.

- Ela nos prendeu na dispensa, Clarice e eu brigamos, descobrir que foi a Rosa que nos prendeu e fim. – voltou a tampar o rosto com o travesseiro.

- E disse tudo aquilo para a Rosa e Clarice?

- Disse. Satisfeito? – o olhou novamente. – Pode ir.

Levantou, mas antes de sair...

- Está com raiva da Rosa ou de você, por saber que ainda gosta da Clarice? – disse sem se virar.

Aldebaran o olhava atordoado.

- Sua irmã está na minha casa. Até mais.

Saiu, deixando-o pensativo.

Rapidamente chegou em casa encontrando-a na cozinha.

- O que está fazendo?

- Preparando o jantar. – o olhou. – desculpe se foi intrometida.

- De maneira alguma. A casa é sua. – sorriu.

- Conversou com o mestre?

- Sim. – aproximou parando ao lado dela. – perguntei a ele como eram meus pais.

- E?

- Foram cavaleiros de Atena.

- Sério? E o que mais?

- Disse apenas isso. – suspirou. – ele não vai me contar nada. – saiu de perto sentando a mesa. – se depender dele nunca saberei se quer os nomes.

- Já sei! – ajoelhou na frente dele. – vou tentar descobrir para você. Vou investigar.

- Não.

- Não?

- Agradeço sua boa vontade, mas quero descobrir por mim mesmo, quando for a hora certa.

- Está bem. – levantou. – preciso de um banho, mas não quero ir em casa.

- Vou providenciar. – levantou pegando na mão dela. – vem.

O ariano a levou ate o quarto onde pegou uma toalha e roupas.

- Estão apertadas em mim na certa ficaram boas em você.

- Estou te dando trabalho.

- De maneira alguma. Passou mal essa semana.

- Como soube?

- Miro.... – murmurou contrariado. – ele te ajudou.

- Sim.

- Sempre ele... – cruzou os braços. – vá tomar seu banho eu termino o jantar. – foi saindo, só de pensar no escorpião perto dela, o dava nos nervos.

Rosa o olhava sorrindo.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Obrigada. – abraçou-o. – obrigado por cuidar de mim.

- É um prazer. – disse um pouco rubro.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shura esperou pacientemente ate que ela pudesse falar.

- Desculpe. – limpava o rosto.

- Tudo bem. – ofereceu um lenço.

- Obrigada. Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo.

- Não é incomodo algum. – limpou algumas lagrimas que ainda escorriam. – pode contar comigo.

- Eu queria sumir. – abaixou o rosto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Rosa sempre achou que eu e Aldebaran deveríamos ficar juntos e depois que viemos para cá fez de tudo para que isso acontecer só que...

- Não é o que o Deba quer.

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas era o que você queria.

- Sim... – murmurou. – Deve me achar uma idiota.

- Claro que não. – pegou nas mãos dela. – idiota é ele. Sei que nossa vida são incertezas, mas porque não podemos tentar sermos felizes? Mesmo que dure por pouco tempo, pelo menos saberemos que tentamos.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Ao menos você. Pode me fazer um favor?

- Sim.

- Pode me levar para casa de uma amiga?

- Vai sair mesmo do santuário?

- Por enquanto vou. Não dá para ficar lá fingindo que está tudo bem.

- E quanto a Rosa?

- Sei que ela fez com as melhores intenções, mas por enquanto... eu não quero vê-la.

- Compreendo. Onde sua amiga mora?

- Me prometa uma coisa? Não conte a ninguém onde estou. Diga que estou bem, mas não fale mais nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Promete?

- Como quiser.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Quando terminou o banho foi direto para a cozinha, encontrando a comida pronta. Os dois jantaram conversando sobre assuntos avulsos. Como era sábado à noite resolveram assistir um filme.

Sentaram cada um de um lado com a vasilha de pipocas no meio. Comiam sem desgrudar o olhar da TV até que num dado momento do filme houve uma cena de terror.

- Ah!!!!!!!

- Cal-ma Ro-sa... – o ariano estava escarlate.

- Que susto!

Só então reparou no que tinha feito: a vasilha de pipoca tinha ido ao chão e estava agarrada ao pescoço do ariano.

- Desculpe...

- Não foi na-da...acho melhor assistimos outra coisa.

- Sim.

Os dois se olharam, estavam com os rostos bem próximos, próximos até demais, tanto que ele sentia a respiração entre cortada dela sobre si.

- O controle... – Rosa tentava não fixar o olhar nele, sentia o coração bater rapidamente.

- Claro. – levantou. – está caído. – começou a procurá-lo, mais um pouco...

Trocou de canal e sentaram cada um de um lado, no mais absoluto silencio. O filme era de drama. Passaram-se meia hora e não trocaram uma palavra sequer, nem se olhar faziam.

Passados dez minutos...

- Rosa você sabe...

A olhou ficando surpreso. A garota dormia com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá. Deu um leve sorriso.

- Rosa.

- Hum... Estou escutando o filme... – murmurou.

- Sei.- riu.

- Se não se importar. – deitou a cabeça no colo dele. – meu braço está doendo.

- Não me importo.

Aconchegou um pouco mais no colo dele caindo em sono profundo. Mu passou a fita-la, brincando com os cachos do cabelo dela. Ate pouco tempo, a essas horas estaria sozinho em sua casa e agora tinha companhia tão agradável. Ainda não entendia porque se sentia tão bem na presença dela e se por algum motivo ela partisse não hesitaria em ir.

-"Por que é tão importante assim?" – perguntava-se mentalmente enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Olhando no relógio viu que era tarde. Com todo o cuidado a pegou no colo levando para o quarto. Ainda mais delicado a deitou cobrindo.

- Tenha bons sonhos. – disse beijando-lhe na fronte.

Pegou uma colcha e um travesseiro e rumou para a sala já que sua cama de solteiro estava em Touro. Ajeitou mais ou menos no sofá pegando no sono....

A madrugada seguia alta no santuário de Atena, todos dormiam serenos inclusive o touro que adormecera por causa do cansaço.

Casa de Áries, Rosa dormia de forma serena e essa era a condição do ariano ate pouco tempo. O rosto estava banhado por suor, mexia-se e resmungava algumas coisas. As imagens que vinham eram as mesmas de dias atrás.

- Rosa... Rosa... – sussurrava.

No quarto, a brasileira abriu os olhos. Sentou na cama, ainda um pouco sonolenta.

- Mu...? Mu...

Levantou indo atrás dele. Andava lentamente, pois o sono ainda lhe talhava os sentidos. Abrindo a boca diversas vezes ganhou a sala.

- Mu??

O viu se contorcer no sofá.

- Mu. Mu. – ajoelhou diante dele. – Mu acorde. – tocou no nele.

As imagens na mente dele mudaram totalmente, agora se via deitado num local escuro e subitamente as pernas esfriaram, quando deu por si estavam sendo congeladas. No desespero começou a tremer.

- Me soltem! Me soltem! – gritava.

- Mu! Mu acorde! – estava apavorada. – Mu acorde. Mu!

O balançou mais forte.

- Não!!!!

O ariano acordou assustado, seu rosto estava pingando e a respiração ofegante.

- Mu.

- Era um esquife... - Levou a mão ao rosto cobrindo-o. - Rostos e mais rostos...o que está acontecendo comigo Rosa? – sua voz saia embargada. – estou ficando louco?

- Não. – tirou a mão que cobria ficando surpresa, seus olhos estavam marejados. – vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. – enxugava as lagrimas. – juntos. – colou sua testa na dele.

Confirmou. Aos poucos a respiração foi voltando ao normal.

- Algo dói?

- Minha cabeça.

- Vem, - levantaram. – ela deve está doendo porque esta no sofá.

Seguiram para o quarto. Rosa fez com ele deitasse e posicionou-se ao lado dele. Como da outra vez firmou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Durma sossegado.

- E você?

- Vou esperar você dormir.

- Estou te incomodando.

- De maneira alguma. Aquela mulher voltou a aparecer?

- Sim. Ela sempre aparece junto com o castelo de Jamiel.

- Talvez Jamiel seja a chave do mistério.

- Será? – a olhou.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, descanse.

- O sonho mudou um pouco. No final estava preso num local escuro.

- Por que gritou?

- Minhas pernas estavam sendo congeladas. Estou ficando doido Rosa.

- Shi... – tampou a boca dele. – vai ficar tudo bem. Durma sossegado.

Apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Fechando os olhos não demorou a adormecer.

Rosa ainda esperou por um tempo, ate deixar a cama. Puxando uma cadeira sentou perto da janela. Como sempre havia perdido o sono e só lhe restava olhar as estrelas. Vez ou outra fitava o ariano. Esses sonhos que ele estava tendo só pareciam piorar e era um tormento vê-lo tão frágil. Preocupava-se muito com ele e queria ajudá-lo, contudo tinha medo de se meter e atrapalhar. Não bastasse às palavras duras do irmão não queria que Mu as falasse para ela. Não suportaria uma rejeição vinda dele.

E com esses pensamentos pegou no sono. A madrugada seguiu tranqüila.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Acordou, espreguiçando. Olhando ao redor notou que estava em seu quarto.

- O que... – lembrou-se de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. – o sonho...

Ergueu a cabeça ficando surpreso ao ver à brasileira. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira apoiando o corpo na janela, numa posição totalmente incomoda, mas parecia que não incomodava, pois dormia tranquilamente. O ariano levantou caminhando até ela. Delicadamente a pegou no colo, colocando-a na cama.

- Obrigado por está aqui comigo. – acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Mu reparava em cada detalhe, sentia seu coração bater mais depressa. O olhar parou nos lábios dela, eram levemente avermelhados e carnudos. Estava tentado a experimentá-los, mas o bom senso dizia que não. Não era o tipo de comportamento que teria com uma amiga, contudo...

... Foi aproximando lentamente, podia sentir a respiração dela e o perfume que tanto gostava. Queria parar, mas algo o incitava a continuar e com esse desejo encostou seus lábios nos dela. Rapidamente os tirou.

- "Você ficou doido? Ela é irmã do Aldebaran." – pensava consigo sem se afastar do rosto dela. Cedendo novamente ao impulso tocou-os, mas de forma demorada. Uma sensação única percorria seu ser.

- MU! ROSA!

O ariano se afastou rapidamente da garota levando um grande susto. A respiração estava alterada e o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado.

Sem demoras saiu do quarto, escutando um novo chamado vindo da cozinha.

- Até que enfim respondeu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou com um pouco de irritação.

- Acordou de mau humor? – devolveu a pergunta, o escorpião com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como a Rosa está. – espreguiçou na cadeira e sem qualquer cerimônia botou os pés sobre a mesa. – E tomar café.

O vermelho, antes de vergonha, dava espaço ao de raiva.

- Rosa está dormindo. – disse frio. – pode ir embora.

- Você dormiu aonde?

- No meu quarto.

- Hum... – deu um sorriso maldoso. – e ela não dormiu na sala o que significa....

- Pare com essas insinuações. – estava rubro. – não sou como você!

- Brincadeira. – tirou os pés. – não se importa de eu esperar? – sorriu. – claro que não. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito começando a assobiar.

Mu o olhou incrédulo, como ele poderia ser tão folgado? Antigamente tolerava suas " gracinhas", mas ultimamente andava totalmente sem paciência com ele.

Ignorando, saiu para fazer sua higiene e trocar de roupa. Miro conteve o riso.

- "Ainda não percebeu." – voltou a espreguiçar.

Minutos mais tarde, voltava e sem dizer nada parou perto do fogão para fazer o café.

- A Rosa te falou alguma coisa?

- Não. – respondeu seco.

- Não falou nada?

- Não.

- Nada, nada?

- Os dois brigaram! – aumentou a voz. - Não percebeu? – o olhou. – estava lá com ela. – voltou à atenção para o fogão.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. – disse conteve o riso, contudo... – parece que foi feio. – ficou serio. - Aldebaran ainda continua trancado no quarto, Clarice não passou a noite aqui e Rosa veio refugiar.

- É o que parece. – colocou o bule sobre a mesa. – tome seu café e vá embora.

- Vou esperá-la. – disse frio. – não saio daqui sem vê-la. – seu olhar era ameaçador.

Mu não deu atenção.

No quarto, Rosa espreguiçava sobre a cama, tinha dormido muito bem.

- Que cama macia... – levantou rapidamente. – o que...?

Achava que estava em seu quarto...

- Mu!

Correu até a cozinha, parando na porta.

- Bom dia dorminhoca.

A garota olhou para o lado deparando com Miro que saboreava uma xícara de café.

- O que faz aqui?

- É o que eu queria saber. – Mu colocava a cesta de paes. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia.... – aproximou. – como você está? Não sente nada? – tocou a testa dele para ver se não estava com febre.

- Estou bem. Obrigado.

Miro começou a tossir.

- Venha tomar café Rosa. Está uma delicia.

- Acordou cedo. – a brasileira sorriu. – não é disso.

- Queria te ver. Como está?

- Bem. – aproximou dele. - Desculpe por preocupá-lo. – o abraçou.

Certo alguém faltou mandar o escorpião para o Himalaia.

- Você não é preocupação. – disse sem ligar para o olhar mortal que recebia. – depois do café quer dar uma volta?

O ariano que ouvia conversa suspendeu a respiração.

- Mais tarde. – serviu-se de café e biscoitos. – depois do almoço.

Suspirou aliviado.

- Está bem. Bom, vou indo nessa.

- Já?

- Vim só te ver. Cuide-se. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – ate logo carneirinho.

- Até. – respondeu frio.

Rosa fitou os dois sem entender. Miro saiu deixando-os silenciosos.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Está. – nem a olhou.

- O que foi Mu?

- Nada.

Levantou de onde estava parando na frente dele.

- O que foi? – indagou séria.

Ficou calado apenas observando-a, acabando de se lembrar da cena do quarto....

- Na-da... – abaixou o rosto.

Surpreendendo-o, ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos fazendo-o encará-la. O ariano não conseguia fixar o olhos nas rubi e toda hora desviava.

-Mu.

Ele a olhou.

- Estou bem. Resolvi que está na hora de saber quem eu sou.

- Vai conversar com Shion?

- Vou. Hoje mesmo. – disse convicto.

- Se precisar de ajuda, conte comigo. – sorriu. – conte sempre comigo.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, vou trocar de roupa e te ajudo. Não demoro.

O ariano a acompanhou com os olhos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- _Deixe seu passado enterrado_. – disse uma voz.

Mu se assustou, a voz falara ao pé de seu ouvido, mas não havia ninguém, nem cosmo sentia. Ficou preocupado, achando que poderia está ficando louco, contudo ignorou. Louco ou não descobrira sobre seu passado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Acordou com os raios de sol incidindo sobre o rosto, tinha ficado acordada a noite toda, só pegando no sono nas primeiras horas da manha. Olhando o relógio viu que ele marcava onze horas. Apesar de tarde e sem sono estava com preguiça de levantar. O dia anterior tinha sido ruim e dificilmente esqueceria das palavras do taurino. Não só a ela que ele tinha sido ruge, mas também a Rosa. Sabia que ela tinha agido errado, entretanto não merecia ter ouvido aquilo.

Suspirou. Se não fosse a faculdade teria sido um erro vir para a Grécia. Escutou batidas a porta.

- Entre.

- Bom dia Clarice!

- Bom dia Rita.

- Trouxe seu café. – depositou a bandeja sobre a cama.

- Estou te incomodando.

- Claro que não. – sorriu.

- Não tem importância vir morar aqui com você?

- Clarice! – colocou as mãos na cintura. – eu não tinha chamando você e a Rosa para morarem aqui antes? Então. É um prazer tê-la aqui.

- Prometo que ajudo nas despesas, vou arrumar um emprego e tudo vai se ajeitar.

- Então está decidida a não voltar?

- Estou... – abaixou o rosto. – quero me virar sozinha.

- Não vou te perguntar o que aconteceu, mas é uma pena a Rosa não está aqui.

- É...

- Bom não falaremos disso. – Rita levantou. – e sim... deu um sorriso maroto. – do deus grego que te trouxe. Que homem é aquele? – abanava. – quando abri a porta pensei que tinha morrido.

- Exagerada. – sorriu. – é meu amigo.

- Que amigo! Estou precisando de uns amigos assim.

- Rita! Não tenho nada com ele.

- Se não quer dá para mim. – riu. - Brincadeira! Vou dá uma corrida no supermercado e não demoro.

- Sim.

- Fique a vontade.

Saiu deixando a brasileira pensativa. Realmente Shura era lindo, alem de amigo e companheiro.

- Deveria ser apaixonada por ele. – murmurou.

E por falar no espanhol, este, arrumava-se para sair. Estava no quarto ajeitando o cabelo quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido.

- A velha mania de entrar sem bater. – suspirou resignado. – entre Miro.

- Bom dia chifrudo! – disse em alto e bom som.

- Bom dia "viúva negra".

- Sem graçinhas. – detestava quando era chamado assim.

- Acordou cedo.

- Fui ver como a Rosa estava. – sentou na cama.

- E?

- Está na casa do Mu. Passou a noite lá.

Shura parou o que estava fazendo.

- Como?

- Ela tinha que dormir em algum lugar. E nada mais certo do que em Áries.

- Sinceramente eu não te entendo. – fechou a embalagem do gel. – pensei que gostava dela.

- De novo essa historia. – rolou os olhos. – quantas vezes tenho que repetir....

- "Somos apenas amigos". – Shura o remedou.

- Justamente.

- Que seja. – deu nos ombros. – De todo jeito ela está a salvo com o Mu.

- Para onde levou a Clarice?

- Segredo. Ela não quer ser encontrada.

- Aldebaran é muito burro!

- Concordo com você, mas não é da nossa conta. Eles que tem que resolver. Agora, cai fora, vou sair.

- Expulsando a visita? – o olhava incrédulo.

- Exatamente. – o pegou pelo braço, levando-o para fora do quarto. – ate mais Miro.

- Educação passou longe.

- Digo o mesmo. – estava saindo. – nem ouse me seguir ou vai ficar sem uma parte principal.

Miro engoliu seco.

- Minha boca é um tumulo e minhas pernas não me obedecem.

- Bom mesmo. Ate mais tarde.

- Ate.

-----

_**Continua...**_

_Desculpem a demora, mas é que estou andando sem tempo, provas e mais provas. Em breve tudo voltará o normal. Até._


	13. Chapter 13: Distância

_**Tenshi**__ – A história ainda está meio confusa, mas daqui a pouco os segredos começam a ser revelados._

_**Leo no Nina**__ – Não deve demorar muito para a historia do Mu ser esclarecida. Aguarde emoções. Deba e Clarice se amam, mas nosso taurino tem medo desse amor, o que dá brechas para o Shura. Ele não vai desistir dela, mas também tem plena consciência que ela ama o taurino. Dá pena mesmo, mas quem sabe o Shura não encontra alguém para ele ou ate mesmo a Clarice?_

**Capitulo 13: Distância**

Acordou espreguiçando, apesar de ter dormido a noite toda, dormira mal. Levantou contrariado indo para o banheiro. Estranhou a casa silenciosa, mas logo lembrara do por que. A essas horas o paradeiro de Clarice lhe era desconhecido. Fez sua higiene indo para a cozinha. Parou na porta ao ver o fogão apagado. Já estava ficando acostumado com os cuidados das duas. Sempre quando levantava a mesa já estava posta. Deu um resmungo contrariado.

Comeu qualquer coisa indo para a sala, finalmente teria paz, não precisava delas para nada e a ausência delas só lhe faria bem. Deitou no sofá ligando a TV, não passava nada de interessante e isso o estava deixando irritado. Desligou o aparelho seguindo para o quarto. Iria sair.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Pouco tempo depois Rosa apresentou-se diante do ariano, ele porem pediu licença, pois teria que consertar algumas armaduras e aproveitaria o tempo livre. Falando pela décima vez para que ela ficasse a vontade foi para a sala das armaduras. A brasileira sem muito a fazer, resolveu em agradecimento limpar a casa do ariano.

Enquanto isso...

Clarice arrumava o quarto quando ouviu os chamados entusiásticos da amiga.

- Quando me chama assim... – sussurrou.

- Clarice! Clarice! – abriu a porta bruscamente. – visita. – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Visita?

- O lindo espanhol. – suspirou. – que homem.

- Rita!

- Ele é lindo mesmo! Está te esperando na sala.

- Já estou indo.

- Pode demorar o quanto quiser, - deu um sorriso martreteiro. – eu faço companhia a ele.

- Rita...

A grega fechou a porta com um rosto nada inocente, Clarice só ajeitou a roupa e saiu.

- Bom dia Kaká. – deu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.

- Bom dia. Como está?

- Bem. Vim ver como está.

- Melhor.

- Quer dá uma volta?

- Bem...

- Claro que ela quer. – Rita deu um tapa no ombro da amiga, praticamente jogando-a sobre Shura. A brasileira a olhou torto. – o almoço ainda vai demorar. Você também está convidado Shura.

- Será um prazer.

O dia estava particularmente quente, o céu estava num intenso azul e não havia nenhuma nuvem. Os dois passeavam pelas ruas que estavam repletas de pessoas ávidas em aproveitar o domingo ensolarado. Conversavam animadamente e em momento algum tocaram no assunto do ocorrido do dia anterior.

- Sua amiga parece ser bem legal.

- Rita é animada. Gosto muito dela. – sorriu.

- É da mesma sala?

- Sim. Há algum tempo ela convidou para morarmos com ela. Convidou Rosa e eu. – parou de falar e de andar.

Shura também parou.

- Como ela está? – não o olhou.

- Bem, ficou na casa do Mu.

- Está em boa companhia.

- Não pensa em mais voltar?

- Não. – seu olhar detinha no chão.

- E quanto a Rosa?

- É minha amiga. Desde pequena ela às vezes agia de maneira estranha, como se tivesse o poder de mudar as coisas... sei que fez com boas intenções, mas é mania... não dá para esquecer. Por enquanto não quero vê-la.

- E na faculdade?

- Vou me manter o mais afastado possível.

Uma brisa suave soprava, a brasileira ainda continuava com os fixos no chão. Shura observava as madeixas rosas tremularem. Virou para ela depositando suas mãos nos ombros dela.

- O que aconteceu?

Clarice o fitou. Não queria falar sobre aquele assunto, entretanto a forma que Shura conduzia... queria desabafar, não que Rita não fosse uma pessoa confiável, mas...

- Ele me disse que vim só por causa dele e que por isso perdi meu tempo.

- E o que mais?

- Que atrapalho a vida dele.

- E você? Acha que veio só por causa dele?

A brasileira soltou um longo suspiro. Seria duro admitir a verdade.

- De certa parte sim. Quando recebi a confirmação que iria estudar aqui me animei. – desviou o olhar. – esse foi meu erro. Achar que as coisas seriam daquele jeito. Que promessas de crianças poderiam acontecer... enfim conto de fadas...

- Disse isso a ele?

- Sim. Disse e deu no que deu. – o olhou. – Aldebaran não gosta de mim e essa é a realidade, por mais difícil que seja. – deu um meio sorriso. – preciso lidar com isso.

- Vai lidar. – brincou com os cabelos dela. Ficou pensando se foi melhor, aquilo que aconteceu. Se Aldebaran a abandonasse depois as conseqüências seriam desastrosas. – vamos tomar um sorvete. – sorriu. – com esse calor vai cair bem.

Ela sorriu.

- Você é um grande amigo.

- Sempre ao seu lado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Olhou ao redor, estava tudo brilhando, não que estivesse sujo ou bagunçado ao contrario era raro encontrar uma casa como aquela. Mu era extremamente cuidadoso e organizado.

- Se todos os homens fossem assim...

Sentou no sofá para descansar um pouco. Apesar de poucos cômodos, eles eram amplos e cheios de detalhe.

- " Limpar essa casa todo dia deve ser fogo. – passou a mão pelos cabelos. – mas se essa casa fosse minha... só colocaria um pouco de cor. Já é perfeita."

Sorriu. Era um lugar aconchegante e se sentia protegida quando estava ali e perto do ariano então, era uma grande paz. Lembrou do irmão. Também adorava a casa dele, era como se fosse a sua no Brasil e a convivência com ele era ótima, ou pelo menos era o que achava. Esperou tantos anos para reencontrá-lo para no final... Tinha sua mãe e por diversas vezes tinha Clarice no papel de irmã e irmão, mas sentia falta dele, muita falta e agora que poderiam restabelecer os laços ela havia destruído tudo.

- "Uma burra... talvez ele tenha razão, talvez minha presença o atrapalhe, assim como a da Clarice... talvez seja melhor eu voltar."

Sentiu um aperto no peito, a mesma sensação que muitas vezes sentira. Um vazio, como se tudo e todos tivessem sido levados dela, aliado a isso as palavras pronunciadas pelo irmão.

- Estou sozinha... – murmurou com lagrimas nos olhos. – sozinha... – uma imensa vontade de chorar abateu sobre ela. Escondeu o rosto em meio às almofadas chorando copiosamente.

Na sala das armaduras, o ariano consertava o braço de uma armadura de prata, pensava em como abordaria o mestre de forma que ele não lhe escapasse. Precisava saber sobre sua vida. De repente começou a sentir frio nas pernas, ate parecia que Kamus o atingira naquele local.

- Que estranho. – levantou sentindo as pernas dormentes, mas o que fez sair correndo, mesmo com a dor, foi a lembrança de Rosa.

Adentrou rapidamente no recinto.

- Rosa.

Ficou apreensivo pelo estado que a encontrou: chorava compulsivamente.

- Rosa o que foi? – ajoelhou diante dela.

- Aldebaran.... nunca mais vai querer me ver. – dizia em meio a lagrimas. – é sempre assim, todo mundo que eu amo se afasta.

- Isso não é verdade. – a abraçou. – logo, vocês dois fazem as pazes e as coisas se ajeitam.

Não se preocupe. – a olhou.

- ...

Mu delicadamente enxugava-lhe as lagrimas.

- Se sente melhor?

- Sim.

- Vejo que a minha casa está um brilho. – sorriu, precisava desviar a atenção dela. – não precisava.

- Era o mínimo. Gostou mesmo? – o olhou timidamente.

- Gostei. Vem, vamos preparar o almoço.

- Obrigada por ser gentil comigo.

- Faço o que for por você.

Deram um sorriso tímido.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Sentaram numa praça próxima, que estava repleta de pessoas. As crianças corriam barulhentas na ânsia de aproveitar cada minuto. Clarice as olhava sorrindo, na infância um dos passeios favoritos era ir a praça do bairro. Tudo era mais fácil e a vida sem complicações.

- Éramos felizes e não sabíamos. – disse.

- Como?

- Infância é uma fase tão boa. – continuou a olhar as crianças. – nossa vida se resume as brincadeiras. Não tem mentiras, falsidades, magoas, ressentimentos.

- Infelizmente não é para todas. – Shura voltou o olhar para frente.

- Desculpe não queria fazê-lo recordá-lo.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. É passado.

Clarice o olhou. Shura parecia guardar muita magoa de sua infância. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. Sempre sua família fora unida e não conseguia entender como alguns laços eram simplesmente desfeitos. Não tinha o que lhe dizer no momento. Não sabia o que era ser abandonado pelo pai e perder a mãe em conseqüência disso.

- Não fique assim. – disse ao sentir o olhar dela sobre si. – já me acostumei.

- Desculpe... – abaixou o rosto.

- Shaka disse uma frase certa vez bem interessante: "_Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro."_ É nisso que quero me apegar.

O olhou. Shura estava com o rosto bem próximo ao dela. Sentiu a face aquecer, amava Aldebaran, mas o capricorniano não lhe era totalmente indiferente. Gostava da companhia dele.

- Vamos almoçar? - lhe sorriu.

A face ainda continuava rubra. "_Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro."_ Talvez essa frase fosse verdade, talvez fosse hora de enterrar o passado e concentrar-se no futuro.

- Claro. – sorriu. – Rita já deve está impaciente.

_I. Júpiter, o gigante_

Já estava caminhando a horas, o sol estava quente e a areia queimava os pés, contudo aquilo parecia não importar. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, alias nunca estivera tão perdido. A raiva passava lentamente e no lugar dela ficava a apreensão e o arrependimento. Arrependimento pelas palavras, apreensão pelo o que aconteceria. Na certa Clarice não voltaria mais para casa e a irmã...

- Eu sou muito burro. – disse a si mesmo.

Gostava de ter a situação sobre seu comando, no entanto num momento de cólera colocara tudo a perder. Tinha plena consciência que o erro tinha sido dele. A mania de querer uma situação segura não o deixava ver o que realmente sentia pela brasileira. Era mais fácil continuar a viver a vida que levava que arriscar-se, gostava de saber onde estava se metendo. E Clarice representava todo esse risco. Todo um mundo desconhecido e perigoso.

- Eu sou muito burro. – repetiu.

Andou ate uma área afastada, olhando para cima podia-se ver parte do tempo de Coroa do Sol.

- Será que até nisso se meteu? – deu um meio sorriso. Se conhecia a irmã ate o passeio a aquele local deve ter sido planejado.

Sentou na areia, o mar estava calmo e extremamente azul, confundindo-se com o céu. Suspirou, tudo seria mais simples se estivesse morto. Um fino sorriso brotou. Se alguém o escutasse falando isso com certeza diria que ele estava louco. Logo Aldebaran, o sujeito mais bem com a vida.... Era, pensou. Esse homem deixou de existir depois que Rosa chegou aquele dia. Era de bem com a vida, pois era a única coisa que tinha, sua vida, mas depois da chegada das duas, percebeu que não era só isso. Agora tinha quem cuidar. Antes sua vida era da "humanidade e em prol dela", hoje...

Antes se ocorresse uma guerra temia apenas por seus amigos apesar de saber que todos conheciam bem o sentido de ser um cavaleiro, sentimentalismo não deveriam ser levados em conta, mas agora, se perdesse Clarice ou a irmã... nada teria sentido.

- Seria mais simples se fosse apenas o cavaleiro de touro e não Aldebaran Ferreira.

_V. Plutão, perdão_

Depois de importunar um pouco o aquariano, voltou para casa. Poderia ir para a vila das amazonas, mas não estava muito afim. Deitou no sofá ligando a TV.

- Que tédio... – bocejou. – deveria ter ido seguir o Shura, ganharia muito mais do ficar aqui. E a Rosa nem para colaborar, "vou ficar com o Mu" – a arremedou. – como se ele fosse mais interessante que eu.

Ficou em silencio, com os pensamentos voltados para o que tinha falado. Quem escutasse acharia que ele estava com ciúmes do ariano e ficou preocupado com isso. Sabia que não gostava de Rosa com segundas intenções, contudo às vezes ficava incomodado com o ariano, mas o que mais o deixava intrigado era que não gostava nem quando ela estava perto de Aldebaran.

- Estou pirando.... – bagunçou os cabelos.

Calou-se, era verdade que achava bom quando ela estava com Mu, mas...

- É tudo culpa do Touro! Vou descobrir o que aquele idiota disse a ela. Ou não me chamo Miro Pakos!

Miro Pakos... Repetiu mentalmente. A única coisa que sabia sobre si era o sobrenome. Nem nos tempos do orfanato tinha conhecimento sobre seus pais. A principio alimentava essa curiosidade que durou ate ir para as ruas, com a visão da realidade a esperança de ter um lar foi diminuindo e por muitas vezes transformado em ódio, pois tinha medo de que tivesse sido abandonado, só não se tornou uma pessoa amarga graças ao seu mestre que o trouxe para o santuário. Com a volta do assunto sobre "família" iniciado por Aldebaran, aquela curiosidade apareceu levemente. Como seria ter pais, irmãos, reuniões no domingo em torno de uma mesa farta?

- "Se tivesse uma irmã seria como a Rosa? – pensava. – se tivesse uma, jamais faria o que o idiota fez." Talvez seja isso o que sinto por ela, amor de irmão.

_Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro._ Lembrou das palavras de Shaka.

- Ele tem razão. Não preciso de uma família, já tenho a minha.

_VI. Mercúrio, mensageiro_

Passara a manha toda meditando, o santuário não tinha problemas, mas não poderia relaxar. Abriu os olhos, observando as flores de sais que eram levadas pelo vento. Há tanto tempo via as mesmas imagens que se tornaram uma coisa normal. A beleza das flores não tinha mais graça.

Alias já tinha algum tempo que as coisas andavam normais, não que gostasse de agitação ou algo parecido, mas...

Sabia exatamente o que era essa inquietação. Uma palavrinha que antes não tinha significado algum, mas que nos últimos dias ganhara certa importância. Família. Nunca se perguntou quem fora seus pais, se estavam vivos, se tinha irmãos. Toda lembrança que tinha era do tempo que passou nos templos da Índia.

Fechou os olhos, as imagens daquele tempo vieram rapidamente na mente. Fora uma vida difícil. Passava a maior parte do tempo meditando e as saídas eram escassas. Quase não se lembrava do vilarejo, ou ate mesmo dos outros monges.

- Shaka Hadijahh... – murmurou. – quem és tu? Tem alguma Rosa na sua vida?

Não era um sentimento que deveria ter, contudo sentia uma pontada de inveja de Aldebaran, ele tinha uma família. Às vezes sentia até mesmo de Saga e Kanon e Aioria e Aiolos. Tinham alguém com quem contar. Ágüem para conversar. O que adiantava a beleza daquele local se não poderia compartilhar.

- Estou perdendo a razão. – disse com um meio sorriso levantando de onde estava. – esqueça o passado, concentre-se no presente..

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O almoço seguiu tranqüilo para Rosa e Mu. Os dois conversavam enquanto lavavam a louça.

- Boa tarde! – uma voz ecoou pela casa.

Mu revirou o olhar, novamente ele.

- Estamos na cozinha Miro!

Não demorou muito para o escorpião aparecer diante deles. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios, principalmente ao ver a cara do ariano.

- Vim te buscar.

- Já estou terminando.

- Mu não se importa se me acompanhar, não é carneiro? – o olhou provocante.

- Pode ir. – respondeu seco.

- Não tem importância mesmo?

- Não Rosa. – disse mais amável. – eu termino.

- Não demoro.

- Não se preocupe Mu tomarei conta dela. – sorriu debochado.

- Eu sei que sim. – voltou o olhar para a pia. – bom passeio.

- Até mais tarde.

Os dois saíram. O ariano parou o que estava fazendo, aquilo já estava ficando demais. Estava certo que era provocação escorpião, mas estava dando importância em demasia a isso. Rosa tinha todo o direito de ir e sair com quem quisesse, não tinha o porquê de ficar com raiva.

- Preciso resolver minha vida.

Enxugou as mãos e saiu. Teria uma conversa definitiva com Shion. Queria a verdade sobre seus pais.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro e Rosa não se afastaram muito, indo para o lago. Sentaram na beirada rindo muito.

- Depois eu que apronto.

- Sei que não era santa. – sorriu.

Silenciaram, perdidos em pensamentos. O tempo estava quente, contudo uma suave brisa soprava refrescando o ambiente.

- Shura sabe onde a Clarice está. – Miro olhava o balançar das folhas.

- Eu também sei.

- Sabe?

- Sim. Ela está na casa da Rita. Alguns dias atrás ela nos convidou para morarmos com ela. Tenho certeza que Kaká está lá.

- E?

- Se ela foi para lá é porque queira distancia de mim. Sei que pisei na bola e se ela não quer me ver, vou respeitar, pelo menos isso. O mesmo digo para meu irmão, pelo menos por enquanto não vou voltar para casa.

- Garota problema.

Miro brincava com os cabelos encaracolados dela, depois passou a acariciar seu rosto. Rosa o olhava fixamente e não se sentia nem um pouco envergonhada. O que os ligava era diferente.

- Queria que fosse minha irmã.

- Mas nós somos. – sorriu. – e você? Não tem curiosidade sobre seu passado?

- Tinha. – desviou o olhar para as águas tranqüilas do lago. – quando era criança queria muito conhecer meus pais, mas agora...

- Kamus sabe disso?

- Apesar de ser meu melhor amigo não tive coragem de contar.

- Por quê?

- O problema não é ter sido ex menino de rua e sim o que há por trás. Fui abandonado naquele orfanato. – disse melancólico.

- Como pode ter certeza? Não sabe o que realmente aconteceu.

- Sei sim. Uma das freiras me falou que meu nascimento foi pecaminoso, que minha família me rejeitou por ser um bastardo. – abaixou o rosto. - Que me deixaram a mercê da própria sorte.

- Isso é mentira. – tocou no rosto dele. – ela te disse apenas para te atingir.

- No inicio duvidava, mas com o passar do tempo e nas ruas comecei a acreditar e acredito até hoje. – a olhou. - Se não tivesse sido encontrado por meu mestre, seria mais um no mundo, apesar de achar que sou apenas mais um.

- Menosprezo não faz parte da nossa personalidade escorpiana.

- Não é menosprezo é constatação. – disse sério. – a maioria perdeu os pais ainda criança, mas pelo menos tiveram e eu? Fui descartado.

- Miro...

- Já sou mais conformado, não se preocupe. – sorriu. – me acostumei com a situação.

- Queria te ajudar, mas sabe que quando meto a mão... – abaixou o rosto. – não quero ouvir de você o que meu irmão disse.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Somos de Escorpião Miro, quando estamos furiosos somos cruéis.

- Isso não se aplica a nós. – a abraçou. – não faria nada para deixá-la triste.

- Nem eu a você.

Miro sentia-se confortado, apesar de ser ele a abraçá-la era como se fosse o contrario.

- Minha irmãzinha mais nova.

_II. Saturno, disciplina_

Caminhava a passos lentos. A túnica branca movimentava-se de forma graciosa mesmo sobre a estrada cheia de pedras que levava até uma parte remota do santuário. Desde que fora revivido, visitava aquele local constantemente. Certificando que não era visto adentrou, na área sagrada. Ali jaziam as memórias dos cavaleiros de Atena. Centenas de lapides de eras antigas outras mais recentes, mas uma em particular tinha um pouco mais de atenção. Não que os mortos ali "residentes" não mereciam a atenção, mas viera especialmente para "ver" alguém. Aproximou de maneira cuidadosa parando a certa distancia de uma lapide que trazia a inscrição "Cavaleiro de Altar".

- Como vai velho amigo? – Shion sorriu.

Uma suave brisa soprou no local.

- Dezessete anos desde a ultima vez que nos vimos. Bons tempos em que estávamos todos reunidos. Nós quatro... – suspirou. – não vim aqui para relembrarmos o passado e sim para a preservação do futuro. Quero me desculpar pelo que estou fazendo. É injusto, eu sei, mas é o melhor. Essa história envolve muitas vidas e já sabe o que pode acontecer caso venha a tona. Perdoe-me por negar a você o direito de ser reconhecido. Espero que entenda. Peça desculpas a ela também. Espero que estejam bem.

Shion sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Por momentos temeu pelo o que poderia acontecer.

- Por que me seguiu? – não se virou estava apreensivo, mas sua voz saiu autoritária.

- Desculpe, fui ao templo, mas me informaram que tinha saído. Não tive a intenção.

- Tudo bem. – procurou pensar em nada apesar de está com medo, o pupilo tinha boa percepção das coisas. – deseja alguma coisa Mu?

O ariano de melanes lilases, o fitava intrigado, desviou um pouco os olhos para ler a lapide, contudo Shion tampava-lhe a visão. A única coisa que conseguira ler era um nome: "Slaviero".

O mestre continuava de costas, imaginando se ele teria ouvido tudo que dissera, por sorte de Shion, Mu apenas ouvira _"Me perdoe por negar a você o direito de ser reconhecido. Espero que entenda. Peça desculpas a ela também. Espero que estejam bem."_

- Se o mestre não estiver ocupado gostaria de conversar.

- Aqui não é um lugar apropriado. – virou para ele, mas sem encará-lo. – vamos para o templo.

Seguiram em silencio, cada um absorvido em seus pensamentos.

- Entre. – Shion abriu a porta.

Mu entrou calado. Shion fechou a porta atrás de si depois de certificar que ninguém estava por perto.

- Comece. – a voz saiu no timbre de uma ordem.

O ariano mais jovem continuou em silencio, pensava em quais palavras dirigia-se ao mestre, por mais afoito que estivesse deveria moderar as palavras.

- Fale Mu de Áries.

- Meu passado. – disse de maneira automática. – poderia me contar?

Foi a vez de Shion silenciar-se. O mestre que estava de pé caminhou até a janela, andava a passos lentos como se quisesse ganhar tempo. Mu acompanhou cada reação dele.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo.

- Nasceu em Jamiel, seus pais foram cavaleiros de Atena e morreram em combate.

- Em combate? – deu um passo a frente.

- Sim. Primeiro foi seu pai e meses depois sua mãe. – disse moderando as palavras, tinha que ser o mais discreto possível.

- Mas eles participaram da guerra santa?

- De certa forma.

Mu abaixou o rosto pensativo, tentava se lembrar de algum fato, mas sua mente estava nublada, por mais que tentasse tudo que via era escuridão.

- Por que não me lembro de nada?

- Era pequeno.

- E?

- É tudo que sei Mu. – a conversa já estava se prolongando.

- Tudo? Não me disse nem os nomes deles.

- Está sendo inconveniente.

- Inconveniente? – exclamou ligeiramente alterado. – é a minha história e estou sendo inconveniente?

- Está. – o olhou pela primeira vez. – " Ele também fazia essa expressão quando ficava alterado." – deu um sorriso interno. – É tudo que sei.

- Está há mais de duzentos anos aqui. Viu a chegada de todos.

- De menos a sua. – disse frio. – quando chegou eu estava em missão. Nem lembro quem te trouxe, apenas me disseram que seus pais eram cavaleiros.

Mu recuou.

- Nem os nomes?

- Não.

O cavaleiro fixou o olhar no mestre e este desviou prontamente. Mu soube naquela hora que havia mais coisas.

- Está bem. Se não quer me contar, vou respeitar, mas vou descobrir.

- Não vai encontrar nada, acredite. – a voz saiu melancólica.

- Pelo menos terei certeza disso. Com licença.

Fez uma reverencia e saiu.

Shion caminhou até o sofá deixando-se cair sobre ele. Odiava ter que mentir para o pupilo de maneira tão vil, mas era para o próprio bem dele. Dele e de todos. Se a verdade viesse a tona, talvez não sobraria nada do santuário.

- "Zeus me ajude."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu descia as escadas pensativo. Shion não revelou nada do que não sabia.

- Desse jeito será difícil...

- Deu para falar sozinho?

O ariano ergueu o rosto. Kamus estava sentado à porta de casa lendo um livro.

- Pelo calor não era melhor está dentro de sua casa?

- Ninguém vai pensar que estou aqui. – disse enfatizando o ninguém.

- O ninguém não está em casa. Saiu com a Rosa. – torceu o nariz.

- Ah sim... – silenciou, já dissera muitas vezes a Miro que ele estava mexendo com fogo. – estava no templo?

- Conversando com o mestre. – deu um suspiro.

- O que houve? – o aquariano indicou para ele sentar.

- Era mais fácil perguntar o que não houve.

- ...?

- Minha busca por identidade. Quero saber quem eu sou.

- Pensei que essa historia estava enterrada. – fechou o livro. – o passado é passado Mu. Não vale a pena ressuscitá-lo.

- E qual é o seu?

Mu indagou a queima roupa, o que deixou o aquariano sem ação, claro que a fisionomia dele continuou impassível.

- O meu está enterrado. Sou apenas um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Não tem família?

- Mortos. – disse frio.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também, mas não a nada que se possa fazer. Sei que está assim por causa da influencia de Aldebaran e Rosa.

- Um pouco.

- Procure nos arquivos. Sempre é registrada a entrada de novos cavaleiros, talvez os nomes de seus pais estejam lá.

Ele deu um sorriso, nem tinha lembrado de tais arquivos que datavam de séculos. Certamente o nome dele e dos pais estariam registrados.

- Obrigado Kamus. – levantou. – depois vou procurar.

- As ordens.

- Preciso ir, até mais.

Mu saiu sobre o olhar atento do aquariano.

- "Espero que encontre algo... a dor da duvida é pior que a dor da morte." – a frase também era para ele.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O almoço no apartamento de Rita seguiu as mil maravilhas, claro que a grega não deixou escapar o menor detalhe, o menor olhar de Shura sobre a amiga. Vez ou outra sorria de maneira enigmática.

- Bom, meninas preciso ir.

- Está cedo. – manifestou a grega.

- Preciso ir mesmo.

- Que pena Shura, poderia ficar mais.

- Foi um prazer almoçar com você Clarice e com você também Rita.

- Volte sempre.

- Amanha te busco na faculdade.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo algum. Ate amanha. – beijou lhe a fronte.

Clarice estremeceu com o gesto.

- Até amanha.

Rita mal fechou a porta...

- Ele gosta de você!

- Rita...

- Só você não vê!

- Somos apenas amigos.

- Continue na ilusão. Me diga, ele já lhe contou sobre seu passado?

- Já por que? – estranhou a pergunta.

- Meu pai sempre dizia que: _" Quando um homem gosta de uma mulher ele conta sobre seu passado."_ Pense lavar os pratos.

Saiu deixando-a só. Clarice caminhou ate a janela fitando a esquina que Shura virara há pouco.

- Talvez tenha razão...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aldebaran voltava para o santuário, andava calado e cabisbaixo. Para encurtar o caminho e ver o menor numero de pessoas resolveu passar pelo lago, próximo à arena. Andava perdido em seus pensamentos quando escutou risos. Deixou escapar um suspiro, se fosse pessoas conhecidas teria que no mínimo, cumprimentar e não estava afim disso. Aproximou lentamente, com as vozes se tornando mais claras, até que parou estático.

- Os dois... – murmurou.

Era Miro e Rosa que conversavam animadamente. Deba recuou um passo escondendo atrás de uma arvore. Tudo que não queria ver era a irmã e ainda por cima acompanhada pelo escorpião.

- "Esse abusado." – já estava irritado por causa da situação ficou ainda mais por vê-los juntos. Detestava esse excesso companheirismo entre os dois.

Pensou em ir ate onde eles estavam, mas preferiu voltar para casa. Não valia a pena se irritar.

- É melhor irmos. – disse Miro levantando.

- Mas já? Por quê?

- Mu deve está te esperando. – olhava na direção de algumas arvores, tinha sentido de leve o cosmo do taurino.

- Se diz.

Não demoraram a voltar encontrando a casa de Áries vazia.

- Onde ele foi?

- Deve está por aí Rosa. Já vou indo.

- Obrigada pelo passeio.

- As ordens.

Subiu, perdido em seus pensamentos. Tinha certeza que era Aldebaran e não restava duvidas que ele faria uma interpretação errada dos fatos.

- Como sempre... – murmurou.

- Onde está a Rosa?

- Na sua casa... – ergueu o rosto. – Mu. As pessoas educadas se cumprimentam ao se verem. – disse irônico. - Boa tarde.

- Boa.

- Viu se o Touro está em casa?

- Está, mas passei por fora, por quê?

- Por nada. Ate mais.

Mu preferiu não perguntar, quanto menos contato com ele melhor.

- Rosa!

- No quarto!

O ariano dirigiu-se para lá.

- Oi.

- Oi. Pode me fazer um favor?

- Sim.

- Queria pegar algumas roupas em casa, pode ir comigo?

- Claro.

A segunda casa estava num profundo silencio, seguindo o cosmo do taurino, Miro caminhou para lá.

- Sei que está aí Aldebaran.

- O que quer?

- Conversar. – parou na frente dele cruzando os braços.

- Não quero, vá embora.

- Não antes de me escutar.

Os dois se encaravam.

- Fala logo.

- É só um aviso. Eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa.

- O que? - O olhou com desdém.

Sem medo algum o Escorpião pegou o colarinho do Touro. Seu olhar era desafiador.

- Se fizer alguma coisa a Rosa, esqueço que é meu amigo, esqueço que é irmão dela e esqueço que é um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Está me ameaçando? – sorriu irônico.

- Estou.

- Quem é você para falar qualquer coisa. Não se meta na vida dos outros. Isso é entre mim e minha irmã. Não sabe nada sobre nós. Não tem nem família então não se meta.

Miro o soltou um pouco atordoado, não imaginou que ele falaria aquilo.

- Ela não é sua irmã. Não se meta entre nós.

- Meto sim. Quero o melhor para ela.

- Já disse. – sua voz saiu fria e autoritária. – não tem família para dá palpite. Não se meta.

- Isso não tem nada haver. – não queria ficar perturbado pelas palavras dele, contudo...

- Queria ter irmã. – sorriu. – pois agora tem. Ela iria para o Brasil mesmo. Dou a Rosa de presente para você. Para você ou para o Mu. Ela não me faz falta, podem ficar.

- Como...

Desviou o olhar para a porta. Rosa estava parada estática na companhia de Mu. A brasileira trazia os olhos marejados. Seguindo o olhar de Miro, Deba olhou para trás. A garota recebendo o olhar indiferente dele saiu correndo.

- Idiota. – Miro queria socá-lo, mas preferiu ir atrás dela. – Rosa.

- Já vai atrás da "irmãzinha".

Mu o fitava de maneira séria, não tinha gostado das palavras. Aldebaran sentiu o peso do olhar desviando os seus.

- Sua raiva é da atitude da Rosa, ou de si mesmo por não ter conseguido evitar que Clarice fosse embora? – sua voz saiu fria.

- Não me faça brigar com você.

- Sou seu amigo, mas não vou tolerar que fale assim com ela.

- Falo como eu quiser! – gritou.

- Vou pegar o restante das roupas dela. Vai ficar na minha casa.

- Por mim. – deu nos ombros.

Rapidamente juntou as roupas dela saindo, não entendendo as atitudes dele. Parou na porta do templo. Rosa abraçada a Miro chorava e este tentava acalmá-la. Aproximou de maneira silenciosa.

- Vamos Rosa?

Ela o olhou, para em seguida fitar o escorpião.

- Ele me odeia.

- É um idiota. Vou quebrar a cara dele.

- Não faz isso. – limpava o rosto. – não querem que briguem por minha causa.

- Deixe-o Miro.

- Mas Mu...

Os dois se encararam. E desta vez não tinha olhares atravessados um para o outro, apenas o comum acordo de protegê-la.

- Está bem. Vou fazer o que me pede. – brincou os cabelos dela. - agora vá com o Mu.

- Sim.

- Vou indo se precisar de mim.

- Obrigada.

- Até mais.

- Até.

- "Cuida dela." – disse por cosmo ao ariano.

- "Fique tranqüilo."

-------------------

_Continua...._

**Deba mais uma vez....**

**O próximo capitulo deve demorar um pouco(até essa onda de provas acabar)**

**Jah Neh!**

**Errata: Capitulo 11 onde: **_**"IV. Plutão"**_**, lê: **_**"V. Plutão"**_


	14. Chapter 14: Golpe

**Ola! Mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Esse mês foi complicado, mas estou de volta, com essa fic e com a "Jornada para Passado" que está praticamente no final. Respondendo as reviews do capitulo passado.**

**Tenshi – Aldebaran vai sofrer por desprezar a irmãzinha dele, nem imagina o quanto.**

**Flor de gelo – Aos poucos a vontade de Shaka de saber de onde veio vai aflorando, muitas surpresas o aguardam.**

**Leo no Nina – Nosso tourinho só dá bola fora e agora desta vez o estrago vai ser maior. Vai mexer ate com o Miro.**

**Bom, vamos a fic e muito obrigada por esperarem pela fic. **

**---------X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X---------**

**Capitulo 14: Golpe**

Depois de deixá-los, Miro seguiu direto para sua casa. Teve vontade de passar em touro e deixar Aldebaran com quatorze perfurações, mas respeitaria Rosa. Só por ela, não acabaria com o taurino.

- Eu ainda o arrebento!

A casa estava num profundo silencio.

"_Não tem nem família então não se meta."_ As palavras dele ecoaram por sua mente.

- Idiota! – deu um soco na parede. – idiota!

Havia ficado perturbado, por mais que se mostrasse indiferente Aldebaran o atingira no lugar certo. Família. Realmente não tinha, era mais um no mundo.

- Touro cretino! – deu outro soco abrindo um pouco mais o buraco. – cretino...não interessa se eu não tenho, é problema meu! Só meu! – deu outro. – meu!

Os olhos marejaram, e em segundos as lagrimas desceram. Tentava enxugá-las, pois o choro não lhe era permitido, não ao grande Miro de Escorpião e por um motivo tão "banal", contudo elas saiam facilmente...

Na primeira casa, Mu oferecia a Rosa uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigada. – tomou um gole, passando a fitar o liquido amarronzado. – ele me odeia não é? – disse sem erguer o rosto.

- Não sei.

- O que ele falou de mim não me importo, mas ele não tinha o direito de falar aquilo com o Miro.

- Ele realmente não sabe suas origens? – indagou um pouco surpreso.

- Não. Cresceu num orfanato, até ir para rua.

- Rua?

- É. – o olhou. – Miro foi menino de rua.

- Sério?! – ficou espantado, jamais pensou que ele...

- Não o fale que te contei. Apesar dele dizer que não está nem aí, ele sofre por isso. Miro aparenta ser forte, mas é fachada.

- Sei como é.

- Ran foi estúpido com ele. – abaixou o olhar. Seu peito estava oprimido e uma forte sensação que Miro não estava bem a assolou. – preciso ir a Escorpião. – levantou apressada. – ele não esta bem.

- Agora?

- Sim, não demoro. – beijou lhe a bochecha. – volto logo.

- Sim...

Alcançou rapidamente a saída da primeira casa, subindo rapidamente as escadas. Resolveu passar pelo caminho que contornava os templos para evitar de encontrar com qualquer pessoa. Seu único objetivo era ver Miro. Estava com ódio do irmão por ele ter dito aquilo. Aldebaran não tinha o direito.

O escorpião estava sentado num canto atrás do sofá. Ao sentir um cosmo conhecido limpou o rosto rapidamente.

- Por que está atrás do sofá? Está vendo revista pornográfica? – trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- Não...

- Lendo conto pornográfico? – parou a pouco, vendo apenas os pés do escorpião.

- Não.

- Então?

- Nada. O que quer?

- Estava passando. – Shura aproximou um pouco mais, estava curioso. – que diabos faz aí Miro? – parou ao lado dele.

- Não é da sua conta! – o olhou, para baixar o rosto rapidamente, tinha esquecido que os olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Miro, você...

- Vai embora.

- Miro! – a voz de Rosa fez presente.

O escorpião olhou imediatamente para Shura, fez sinal para que ele não revelasse que estava ali. Mesmo sem entender o capricorniano concordou.

- Shura? – a garota chegou à porta.

- Oi Rosa. – saía de perto do sofá.

- Cadê o Miro?

- Não sei. – respondeu rapidamente. – cheguei agora e estava procurando-o.

- Deve ter saído... – murmurou pesadamente. – estou preocupada com ele.

- Por quê? – sentou.

- Meu irmão disse algumas coisas para ele. – também sentou. – coisas ruins.

- Ele supera.

- Não foram coisas simples. Ran pegou pesado.

Miro ouvia atentamente.

- O que ele disse?

Ficou em silencio, não poderia contar a Shura. O escorpião estava apreensivo tinha medo que Rosa contasse tudo para ele e mesmo sendo seu amigo em um minuto o santuário saberia de tudo.

- Não é nada Shura. – levantou. – se o vir diga para ele me ligar. Preciso saber como ele está.

- Você se preocupa mesmo com ele.

Sorriu.

- Miro é como um irmão para mim, apesar de não acreditarem. Gosto muito dele e me preocupo.

O cavaleiro que tudo ouvia sorriu, também gostava dela.

- Vou indo, ate mais.

- Estava com a Clarice.

Rosa foi pega de surpresa.

- E como ela está?

- Bem.

- Que bom. Vou indo, ate mais.

- Ate.

Shura esperou que ela saísse para aproximar.

- Por que ficou escondido?

- Para não preocupá-la. – olhava para o chão. – Rosa já tem preocupações demais.

- A relação de vocês dois é estranha. Numa hora parecem namorados, na outra, irmãos.

- Somos como irmãos Shura. – o olhou. – e o amor que tenho por ela é puramente fraternal.

- Se diz... – deu nos ombros. – parece que Aldebaran aprontou uma das suas.

- Disse que Rosa não faz falta e que não a quer como irmã e ela escutou.

- Ele disse isso?? Que idiota! Aldebaran ultimamente anda muito burro.

- Queria tê-lo surrado, mas eu ainda o pego.

- O que vai fazer?

- Nada, por enquanto.

- Não era por isso que estava chorando. O que mais aconteceu?

- Nada. – levantou. – esquece. Esteve com a Kaká?

- Sim. Está na casa de uma amiga.

- Ela ainda está com raiva da Rosa?

- Sim, mas com o tempo passa.

A tarde passou ligeira, Miro quando ligou para Rosa alegou que tinha saído e que voltara apenas naquela hora, Aldebaran continuava trancado em sua casa os demais aproveitavam o restante do domingo...

A noite logo caiu....

Segunda casa. A iluminação era quase nula, não ficando na penumbra total por causa da lua cheia que iluminava com seus raios prateados. Qualquer pessoa que adentrasse naquele recinto pensaria que era um local abandonado. Barulho algum era ouvido. Ate parecia que não havia ninguém, mas havia.... sentado numa poltrona de couro alguém observava o céu pela janela do quarto, ou pelo menos era essa a intenção, contudo seus pensamentos talhavam seus sentidos. A mente trabalhava rapidamente apesar de seu corpo está estático.

Ódio, era o único sentimento que estava presente. Estava com ódio de tudo e de todos e nem sabia como esta quieto, seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido quando se lembrava da cena de horas antes. Aldebaran estava com ódio. Mais uma vez, Rosa metia-se onde não era chamada, mais uma vez Miro estava presente, mais uma vez Mu estava presente, mais uma vez a raiva lhe comandara. Raiva, ódio, o que deixava seu cosmo totalmente instável e ao mesmo tempo perigoso, tanto que preferiu trancar-se para não despejá-lo em alguém.

Na primeira casa, Rosa distraia com a TV, Mu estava na sala de armaduras preparando algumas que seriam usadas no dia seguinte. Terminado o trabalho voltou. Entrou, contudo parou na porta dando um leve sorriso. Sua convidada estava entretida com o programa que nem o notou. O ariano aproximou lentamente parando ao lado dela.

- Esse programa é muito bom. – disse sem olhá-lo.

- Kanon e Aioria são viciados nele. Aposto que estão assistindo.

- Senta aqui.

- Vou arrumar o quarto, depois sento.

- Está bem.

Sem que ela esperasse Mu aproximou, beijando-lhe o rosto de maneira terna.

- Que bom que está aqui. – disse.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

- Não demoro.

O ariano ergueu o olhar, ficando surpreso com o que viu. A mulher de seus sonhos o fitava sorrindo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mais uma vez o sol premiava a todos com seu calor e sua luz. Rosa já estava de pé a porta de Áries, apenas esperava Shura que havia dito que a levaria para a aula.

- Bom dia Rosa. – cumprimentou o capricorniano assim que a viu.

- Bom dia Shura.

- Já está pronta?

- Só te esperava.

- E o Mu?

- Foi levar algumas armaduras. Vamos?

- Claro.

A maioria dos dourados já estavam de pé preparando para os treinos da manha, o único que continuava na mesma era Aldebaran, não tinha movido um centímetro sequer, permanecendo na mesma posição desde a noite anterior.

Atena tinha partido cedo para o Japão resolver algumas pendências da fundação voltando apenas no final da semana. Shion já estava no escritório em meio a papeis do santuário. Vez ou outra lembrava da conversa tida com o pupilo no dia anterior, conversa essa que tornava-se perigosa a cada pergunta feita por Mu. Se continuasse dessa maneira teria que arrumar outra missão para ele.

Parecia que seria um dia normal, apenas parecia.

As sete em ponto os onze dourados encontravam-se no centro do Coliseu.

- Cadê o Shura? – Kanon olhava para a entrada da arena.

- Adivinha? – Miro alongava-se. – foi ver a Clarice.

- Isso não está certo. – disse Aiolos que apertava sua tradicional fita na testa. – depois não quer apanhar.

- E por falar nisso. – Afrodite aproximou. – sentiram o cosmo do touro? Ele está com ódio.

- Bem feito! – o escorpião deu um soco no ar. – ainda não engoli o que ele disse.

- Afinal o que aconteceu? – indagou Kamus, coisa que não era de seu feitio, mas depois de ouvir de Shura que Miro estava a prantos em escorpião, preocupou-se, Miro jamais chorava, ainda mais na frente de alguém..

- Falou algo que não devia. – disse Mu.

- Ele errou feio. – Miro os contou rapidamente.

- Ele disse isso? – Aioria estava surpreso.

- E eu que pensava que Saga era o único que odiava o irmão. – Kanon olhou para o irmão.

- Rosa é um doce, coisa que você não é. – disse o outro gêmeo. – seja como for não podemos nos intrometer.

- Que barraco. – disse Mask.

- Ele que apareça aqui. – a unha de Miro ficou vermelha.

- Não vai fazer nada. – Dohko entrou no meio. – vamos treinar.

Shaka que ouvia tudo calado continuou da mesma forma. Logo as duplas se formaram ficando apenas Dohko de fora a espera de Shura.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shura e Rosa conversavam animadamente sem tocar no assunto do dia anterior, numa praça eles pararam.

- Pode ir. – disse a ele.

- Posso ir com você.

- Pode ir com a Clarice.

- Como....?

- É meio evidente. – sorriu. – pode ir. – recomeçou a andar. – até mais.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As 7hrs e 30 min o sinal tocou. As ultimas pessoas entravam apressadas para assistirem a primeira aula. Rosa sentada em sua carteira fitava a paisagem pela larga janela. Com o sinal voltou sua atenção para a porta.

- "Ela nunca se atrasa." – pensou olhando para o relógio.

Estava apreensiva, não sabia como seria vê-la depois de tudo, certamente ela ainda estaria com raiva, com ódio ate, mas tinha esperança que ao menos ela continuasse a sentar ao seu lado. Como se prevendo a chegada dela ergueu o olhar para a porta. Clarice entrava naquele exato momento e primeira visão que teve foi de Rosa. Ficaram se encarando por segundos que mais pareceram horas. Aquele era o momento derradeiro, se Clarice sentasse ao lado de Rosa talvez a amizade teria salvação, mas se isso não ocorresse...

Foi com o coração apertado que a morena viu a amiga sentar do outro lado.

Durante todo o período de aulas as duas não trocaram palavras e na hora do almoço sentaram separadas, causando estranheza para alguns principalmente para Rita que sabia o quanto elas eram amigas. Diante desse quadro a brasileira de olhos rubi preferiu ir embora mais cedo, o clima estava ruim e poderia piorar na ultima aula em que elas trabalhavam numa maquete juntas. Ao passar por Clarice nem a olhou. A outra brasileira apesar de querer aparentar indiferença preocupou-se pela saída dela.

Na sala de criação Clarice olhava pensativa os desenhos da amiga.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não sei como fazer isso, Rita. - depositou o lápis sobre a mesa. – Rosa que teve idéia desse templo, não sei como continuá-lo.

- Deixe me ver. – a grega o examinou soltando um longo suspiro. – nunca vi um templo assim. Ela inventou?

- Sei lá. Disse que já viu, mas não sei, nunca vi um desses nos livros.... – bufou. – sozinha não vou conseguir, mas nós duas...

- É um trabalho de final de semestre, até lá já fizeram as pazes.

- Não sei...

Voltou o olhar para a folha de papel, só havia a parte interna desenhada, com muitos detalhes onde a maioria eram de luas novas e estrelas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os treinos da tarde seguiam normalmente.

- De novo? – indagou Mask.

- Ela teve que resolver alguns assuntos da fundação. – Afrodite desviava de um soco. – alem de ser Atena ela é herdeira de um império.

- Eu sei.

Pararam de falar ao sentirem um cosmo carregado aproximar. Alternava entre fúria e ódio. Os doze olharam entre si já imaginando de quem era tal energia. Fitaram a entrada do Coliseu vendo Aldebaran na companhia de Shion.

- Boa tarde rapazes. – cumprimentou o mestre.

Apenas acenaram, estavam de olhos fixos na cara de poucos amigos do taurino.

- O trouxe para treinar. Aiolos preciso conversar com você.

- Claro. – o sagitariano suspirou aliviado, tinha escapado de uma roubada.

- Preciso mesmo? – indagou o brasileiro.

- É uma ordem.

Shion afastou-se na companhia do sagitariano.

- Quem vai treinar comigo? Preciso extravasar. – disse com sorriso irônico.

Ficaram em silencio, ninguém em sã consciência habilitava a lutar contra Aldebaran, ainda mais no estado em que ele se encontrava com grandes chances de ser todo arrebentado.

- Eu treino com você. – Shaka aproximou.

- Como queira. Você parece que não tem medo.

O virginiano o fitou sem entender, contudo Miro o olhou imediatamente, Aldebaran o fitava.

- E tem senso. Você é uma grande pessoa Shaka. Não se mete na vida dos outros, não da palpites acerca do que não sabe.

Miro cerrou o pulso.

- E nem aproveita da situação para posar de bonzinho. – a frase foi dita para outras duas pessoas, mas o olhar continuava no escorpião.

Mu preferiu ignorar, uma briga agora só pioraria as coisas. Shura ficou calado. Os demais escutavam em silencio.

- Faz bem por não querer saber sobre família.

O escorpião cerrou ainda mais o pulso, faria o engolir tudo, estava prestes a avançar quando teve seu braço retido.

- Vamos treinar. – disse Kamus puxando-o para outro canto.

- Prepare-se Aldebaran. – Shaka tomou posição querendo por um fim naquilo.

Logo os outros tomaram posição e o treino teve reinicio. Mesmo tendo Shaka como parceiro não tirava os olhos de Mu, Shura e Miro. O virginiano por sua vez o observava. Era evidente que ele estava assim por causa das duas, mas não entendia. Se estavam vivendo um momento de paz, porque não viver com ela e se Rosa estava ali porque não viver em harmonia. Não entendia esses assuntos de família por isso preferia não interferir.

Aldebaran sentindo um olhar o fitou. Apesar dos olhos fechados sabia que Shaka o analisava e isso o incomodava para piorar o silencio sepulcral que formou entre os dois.

O brasileiro esforçava-se para não olhar para o virginiano, mas...

- Vai se meter também? – indagou parando de lutar.

- Em que? – parou na maior calma.

- Em ficar me analisando. A vida é minha.

- Eu sei.

Os outros que treinavam pararam.

- Calma Deba, relaxa. – disse Dohko tentando apaziguar.

- Fique no seu canto!

- Calma aí touro. – Mask trazia um sorriso escárnio no rosto. – está estressado?

- Cala a boca!

- Aldebaran controle-se. – disse Mu.

- E você fique calado! É meu amigo, mas não tem o direito de se intrometer!

- Nervosinho... – murmurou o escorpião, mas de forma que Deba escutasse.

- Miro. – Kamus o repreendeu.

- Já chega de ficar assim Aldebaran. Já te disse uma vez, esta assim pela atitude de Rosa, ou...

- Cala a boca Mu! – vociferou. – não se atreva a dizer nada!

- Ah... agora tudo faz sentido. – Miro o fitou com um sorriso nos lábios. – a verdade. Ela dói não é?

- Para Miro. – Saga resolveu intervir.

- Por que não confessa que é um medroso? Que por sua covardia perdeu a Clarice para o...

- Para Miro. – foi a vez Shura.

Aldebaran ouvia com os punhos cerrados, seu cosmo estava totalmente alterado.

- E para completar vai perder a Rosa, tomara que o carneiro não a deixe voltar.

- Eu acabo com você!

Literalmente um touro foi para cima de Miro, Kamus tentou impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu. Os dois trocavam socos, chutes e acusações. O único que não parecia ligar era Mask que sentou no chão.

- Não vai ajudar a separar?

- Para que Dite? Deixem se matarem. Vai ser divertido.

Shion e Aiolos que conversavam pararam ao escutarem os insultos e cosmos inflamados.

- De novo... – o mestre suspirou levantando.

Os dois quando chegaram a arena viram o pandemônio. Shura e Kamus tentavam segurar Miro enquanto Saga e Aioria tentavam puxar o touro.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – gritava o brasileiro.

- Kamus me solta!

- Vocês dois parem com isso. – pedia Dite na tentativa de apaziguá-los.

- Vai se arrepender por ter metido na minha vida!

- Rosa não está aqui para defendê-lo. Nunca mais vai fazê-la chorar.

- Está preocupado com a "irmãzinha" sua? – debochou. – deveria ficar no seu lugar. Ou ser como o Shaka, ele não se mete nos assuntos que não tem. Não é como você! Seu abandonado!

Quando Deba disse isso só teve o intuito de irritá-lo, não queria dizer mais nada com o "abandonado", contudo Miro interpretou de outra forma. O olhar estreitou de tal maneira que parecia fuzilá-lo. O cosmo elevou de maneira violenta assustando a todos principalmente Kamus que tentava entender o motivo porque esse assunto de família, irmãos o abalava tanto.

Tudo que viram foram duas agulhas escarlates indo na direção dele.

- Os dois parem imediatamente! – ordenou Shion, mas totalmente em vão.

- Hoje eu acabo com você. – Deba tomou posição e ascendendo seu cosmo liberou seu "punho de aço" contra o Escorpião.

- Digo o mesmo. – a unha do cavaleiro ficou vermelha. – Agulha Escarlate.

- Ficaram loucos? – indagaram perplexos Kanon e Aiolos.

Os dois golpes chocaram-se, contudo o ataque de Aldebaran foi mais forte indo na direção dele, mas sendo mais ágil Miro se esquivou e estava prestes a atingi-lo com mais algumas agulhas quando....

- Ah!!!!!!!!!

Voltaram à atenção para o grito.

- Rosa... – murmurou Afrodite.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Clarice e Rita voltavam tranqüilas para a casa. As aulas tinham terminado um pouco mais cedo e aproveitariam para passar no supermercado para algumas compras. A brasileira andava distraída quando sentiu um aperto no peito parando imediatamente.

- O que foi Clarice?

Ela a fitou.

- Nada... nada não... vamos.

Voltaram a andar.

- "Rosa.... o que aconteceu com você?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O vento soprava de maneira suave, o perfume das flores elevava-se ate o céu, sons de liras preenchiam o ambiente. Em meio a um jardim um pequeno oásis feito de mármore branco onde uma pessoa jazia sentada. Os olhos estavam cerrados, mas trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios. Os cabelos vermelhos fogo tremulavam delicadamente em contraste com a pele alva.

- Senhora. Senhora.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e olhos perolados aproximava correndo, a face alva estava tomada pelo rubor do esforço.

- O que houve minha senhora? – indagou sem abrir os olhos.

- Seu sobrinho e eu sentimos...

- Eu sei... também senti, fraco mas senti.

- E agora? – não entendia como ela poderia está tão tranqüila.

- Ela é dona do seu destino. – a senhora abriu os olhos revelando a cor rubi que brilhava intensamente. – sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Mas...

- Não vamos interferir, ate pela própria segurança deles.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Foi de joelhos e no instante seguinte foi ao chão.

Mu, Aldebaran e Miro empalideceram ao verem o local totalmente arrasado, a força de destruição tinha aberto crateras e reduzindo tudo a pó. A brasileira estava caída em meio a pedras, continha alguns ferimentos e desacordada. Os livros que trazia nas mãos estavam todos espalhados.

- Ro...sa.... Ro...sa....

Mu deu um passo e depois outro em seguida outro, ate correr desesperado em sua direção.

- Rosa! Rosa! – ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Rosa.

O estado dela não era bom. Miro que a fitava estreitou o olhar mirando no taurino que estava completamente sem ação.

- Eu vou matar você! – gritou com todo o ódio que sentia.

Disparou seu ataque que o acertou em cheio. Antes que ele fosse ao chão, Miro ainda lhe aplicou alguns chutes e socos. O cosmo do escorpião estava inflamado e raivoso e certamente mataria-o se ninguém fizesse nada.

- Cretino!

Aldebaran recebia todos os golpes com os olhos fixos na irmã. Se aquilo estava acontecendo o culpado era Miro.

- Vai morrer.

Miro preparou para aplica-lhe um soco quando teve sua mão retida por Deba. O olhar dele era negro e a força que ele exercia não demoraria para estraçalhar o punho do dourado.

- É tudo culpa sua... – disse frio. – vai se arrepender por ter chegado perto dela.

O escorpião tentava se soltar, mas Deba tinha mais força física.

- Vocês dois parem!

A luta seguia feroz com a utilização de toda força que possuíam, nem mesmo o mestre conseguia detê-los.

- Vão entrar numa guerra de cem dias. – Kanon tentava aproximar.

- Vão se matar antes disso. – Kamus estava preocupado a julgar pelos ataques, Atena perderia dois cavaleiros.

Saga, Dohko e Aiolos tentavam conte-los, Shaka e Afrodite aproximaram de Mu.

O virginiano a tocou, apesar dos ferimentos Rosa estava bem.

Mu que a olhava estático saiu desse estado ao ver um corte sangrar. Seus olhos brilharam de maneira perigosa e seu cosmo ascendeu rapidamente. Logo toda a cosmo energia dele tomou conta da arena. Miro e Aldebaran estavam prestes a atacar um ao outro quando tiveram seus corpos paralisados.

- Não consigo me mexer. – Miro tentava atingi-lo, mas seu corpo estava rígido.

Aldebaran voltou à atenção para a irmã. Mu a trazia nos braços.

- "Mu."

Ficou temeroso pelo olhar dele, as íris verdes emanavam ódio puro. Miro ao sentir o cosmo do ariano o fitou, teve a mesma reação do touro. Os demais estavam em alerta principalmente Shion, aquele cosmo do pupilo não era normal. A telecinese dele alem de segurar os dois provocava mais rachaduras no solo.

- Mu ela esta bem. – disse Shaka pressentindo que o ariano não deixaria barato.

- Já disse que não me importo que se matem. – sua voz saiu fria, assim como seu olhar. – mas se a colocarem no meio... – o cosmo dele aumentou. – eu mato vocês.

Com uma força fora do comum, Miro e Aldebaran foram lançados de maneira violenta contra as arquibancadas.

O ariano começou a andar em direção a saída. Os demais dourados surpresos pela força do guardião da primeira casa só fizeram algo depois que ele tinha saído da arena. Shura, Kamus e Aiolos correram ate Miro.

- Miro.

O escorpião estava literalmente enterrado em meio às pedras, demonstrado que a força fora descomunal, trazia alguns ferimentos feitos tanto pela queda quanto por Aldebaran.

- Você está bem? – Shura o ajudava a se levantar.

- Não... Não sei como Mu não me matou.

- Vamos embora. – Kamus o amparou pelo outro lado.

- E a Rosa?

- Apenas machucada.

O brasileiro estava pior que Miro. Havia recebido dez agulhas, agravadas pelo golpe do ariano. Não conseguiria levantar.

- Vem Deba.

Saga, na companhia de Kanon e Aioria o ajudaram.

- Como está?

- Fraturei o braço, uma costela e a perna.

- Vamos te levar embora.

- Minha irmã?

- Ela está bem.

Shion deu por encerrado o treino, exigindo que os dois cavaleiros comparecessem ao templo para explicações. Carregados lado a lado não se olhavam. Seguiram pelo caminho tradicional parando a porta da primeira casa.

- Será que o carneiro está mais manso? – indagou Kanon. – nunca o vi assim.

- Não. – disse Shaka abrindo os olhos. – teremos que dá a volta.

- Por quê?

O virginiano aproximou e a certa distancia tocou algo com a mão. Um brilho dourado resplandeceu.

- A Parede de cristal. – exclamou Shion.

- Deve ter erguido em torno da casa.

- Ele pode fazer isso? – não só Aiolos como todos os outros também estavam surpresos. Para manter a parede em torno da casa e por tanto tempo exigia muito cosmo.

- Pode, quando é a Rosa que está em jogo. Não quer que ninguém se aproxime. É melhor irmos. – Shaka voltou a andar.

Sem alternativa tiveram que dá a volta. Aldebaran fitava a casa de mármore.

- Esta tudo bem Deba? – indagou Aioria achando que ele sentia algo.

- Ele a protege mais do que eu. – suspirou. – a merece mais do que eu...

Seguiram em silencio, vendo que Mu não estava de brincadeira. A parede circundava toda a primeira casa e a julgar por isso ele não queria ninguém por perto.

Com toda delicadeza a deitou em sua cama. Apesar de Shaka dizer que ela estava bem, estava preocupado, os ferimentos não eram profundos e a qualquer momento poderia acordar. Sentando ao lado dela ascendeu seu cosmo, não precisaria de muito pois os cortes e arranhões eram superficiais e em pouco tempo tinham sumido só ficando o sujo de areia e terra. Foi até o guarda roupa para pegar uma toalha depois se dirigiu para a cozinha para pegar vasilha com água para limpa-la.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Pararam a porta da segunda casa.

- Recupere-se, depois apresente-se no templo. – disse Shion de maneira ríspida, não toleraria esse tipo de briga entre eles.

- Sim. – não ousou olhá-lo.

Os outros dourados olhavam – o de maneira despistada e ate com dó. O estado do taurino era lamentável, estava bastante machucado, o rosto estourado e roxo e ser carregado por outros era uma humilhação para ele.

- Vamos entrar Aldebaran. – disse Saga.

- Vamos com vocês. – prontificaram Kanon e Aioria.

Deba continuou calado.

Os quatro entraram, os demais seguiram.

Saga o conduziu ate o quarto o ajudando a deitar.

- Consegue usar seu cosmo?

- Sim...

Kanon e o leão observavam calados. Miro tinha feito um "bom trabalho", "melhorado" por Mu, Aldebaran não poderia treinar por um bom tempo.

- Com o tempo o veneno sai, seu braço, perna e costelas estão bem, mas não se esforce.

- Sim... – o rosto continuava baixo.

- Nós já vamos, se precisar de algo nos chame.

- Sim.

- Cuide-se. – Kanon saia na companhia de Aioria.

- Saga.

- Sim? – o olhou.

- Descobre como ela está?

- Por que não vai lá? – sugeriu. – e resolvem isso.

- Não posso. – suspirou virando o rosto.

- Por que não? – indagou Aioria. – fugir não vai...

- Mu nunca mais vai me deixar chegar perto dela. – os fitou, a voz estava embargada. – nunca mais...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mask, Shaka, Dohko ficaram nas suas respectivas casas.

- Se precisarem podem me chamar. – disse Aiolos.

- A mim também. – disse Afrodite.

- O mesmo que disse ao Cavaleiro de Touro serve para você. – Shion nem o olhou. – ate mais tarde. – saiu sem despedir.

Sem dizer nada, Aiolos e Dite seguiram em frente. Shura e Kamus ficaram e assim como fez Saga, o aquariano o levou para o quarto. O escorpião estava com a cara fechada.

- Aldebaran e Mu queriam te matar mesmo. – disse Shura.

Miro estreitou o olhar fazendo-o recuar.

- Consegue se curar sozinho? – indagou Kamus.

- Consigo, não preciso de uma enfermeira.

- Miro.

- Estou bem. – cruzou os braços, virando o rosto. – pode ir.

- Se precisar estarei em casa.

- Ta.

- Vamos Shura.

Saiam...

- Kamus.

- Diga.

- Quero saber como ela está.

- Vai lá. – disse Shura. – não faz isso mesmo?

- Agora é diferente. – sua voz saiu séria.

- Por quê?

- Viram o olhar do ariano. – Miro os olhou. – viram a parede que ele formou. Não vai deixar me aproximar da Rosa, não nesta vida.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

------- FB--------

Voltava tranqüila para casa. A ultima aula seria difícil e um encontro com Clarice naquelas circunstancias não seria nada agradável.

Já estava próxima ao Coliseu resolvendo passar direto, entretanto ouviu vozes alteradas.

- Aposto que estão brigando. – suspirou.

Resolveu ir para apartar a briga, na certa Miro estava no meio e aquele escorpião não tinha jeito. Aproximou lentamente para não chamar atenção quando viu o irmão e o amigo se digladiarem na arena.

- De novo....

Caminhava em direção a eles, contudo parou ao ver o punho do irmão emitindo uma luz dourada. Ficou encantada, tanto que nem percebeu o perigo que corria. Miro desviou do ataque que seguiu atrás dele. Rosa viu um brilho dourado vindo em sua direção, mas não teve tempo para pensar, foi atingida em cheio. Sentiu todo o corpo doer, mas o pior foi uma dor aguda perto do ombro direito.

-----FFB-------

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Terminando de limpa-la colocou a toalha dentro da bacia, passando a fita-la, por alguns segundos achou que ia perdê-la e se isso acontecesse ficaria louco. Só então notou o tão transtornado ficou ao vê-la no chão.

- Não sabe o quanto é importante para mim. – depositou um beijo em sua face.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Deba olhava distraído pela janela, o rosto estava ferido. Um corte nos lábios e outro na sobrancelha. O sangue começou a esfriar abrindo as portas para a dor. Usou o cosmo para aplacar o sofrimento, mas não adiantou muito. Tentou levantar para buscar um remédio, mas mal conseguiu se mexer. O veneno do escorpião ainda fazia efeito o que contribuía para seu estado.

- Não sei como Mu não me matou.

Encostou novamente na cabeceira da cama, teria que esperar para levantar. Voltou o olhar para a janela, via de longe o telhado da primeira casa e uma luz dourada que resplendia ao sol. O taurino abaixou o rosto lembrando da irmã. Sentia-se culpado por tudo que aconteceu e ainda por cima por feri-la de maneira quase mortal. Por pouco não a perdia para sempre. Por mais que dissesse que não gostava mais dela e que a queria longe estava em pânico em não ter noticias dela. Sabia que o ariano estava cuidando dela, mas queria ver com os próprios olhos.

- Mu não vai deixar isso acontecer...

Com esforço deitou esperando a dor passar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O escorpião estava sentado, apoiado na cabeceira, o rosto continha alguns hematomas e mais um olho roxo. Estava impaciente por não ter noticias de Rosa. Culpava a si e ao touro por tudo que estava acontecendo, se ela tivesse morrido não teria piedade de acabar com o cavaleiro. Rosa era tudo para ele e não perdoaria quem lhe fizesse mal.

A dor começou a apertar, usou o cosmo para tentar aliviar, mas não adiantou, entretanto a raiva que sentia dele e de Aldebaran parecia anestesiá-lo. Raiva, ódio principalmente ao se lembrar do "abandonado" pegou o relógio sobre o criado mudo atirando-o contra a parede.

- Ai... – o braço doeu. – droga.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shaka recolheu-se no jardim, com o fim dos treinos começaria sua meditação mais cedo. Sentou na sua tradicional posição e pôs a meditar, pelo menos essa era a intenção, acontece que seus pensamentos estavam na briga de mais cedo. Miro e Aldebaran tinham exagerado e a conseqüência era o ferimento da brasileira, entretanto não era isso que intrigava o morador da sexta casa. Era um detalhe que com certeza passara despercebido para todos e quase passou por ele. Pouco antes de Rosa receber o ataque sentiu de maneira leve um cosmo que não lhe era conhecido. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos ou ate milésimos de segundos, mas o sentiu. Não havia ninguém diferente na arena e nem nos arredores.

- "Será que foi apenas impressão?"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion entrara apressado no templo, aquela situação já estava passando dos limites. Quando não era Mu e seus questionamentos eram Miro e Aldebaran.

- Não sei o que é pior. – murmurou indo para o escritório.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Algumas horas depois Aldebaran e Miro apresentavam-se diante do mestre.

Chegaram juntos e mesmo assim não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Olharam-se discretamente vendo o tão o outro estava ferido. Com muito esforço ajoelharam abaixando o rosto.

- Estamos aqui. – disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas fingiram não escutar.

- Sabem que seus gestos foram impróprios e que serão punidos por isso.

Apenas acenaram.

- Tiveram sorte que Atena não se encontrava no santuário e testemunhasse sua elite se matando em plena arena do Coliseu.

Ficaram calados.

- É evidente que relatei tudo a ela sobre o que aconteceu e o castigo imposto será trabalharem na ronda noturna do santuário por uma semana alem de alguns trabalhos em Rodório.

- Sim mestre. – disse Aldebaran.

- Foram irresponsáveis ao ponto de por em risco a vida de Rosa ou de qualquer outra pessoa que transitasse pelo local. Agiram por impulso, igual a dois adolescentes inconseqüentes.

Ouviam calados e a julgar pelo estado dele, Shion faria um sermão, um longo sermão.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Clarice desde que chegara da aula não saia de perto da janela, esperava ansiosamente pela visita de Shura.

- Você está bem Clarice? – Rita sentou no sofá da sala para ler um livro.

- Estou.... – respondeu sem olhá-la. – é que Shura não aparece.

- Hum.... – um sorriso martreteiro apareceu na face dela. – o Shura.

- É o Shura. – passava as mãos pelos braços numa atitude bastante nervosa. – por que ele não vem.

Mal acabou de falar e o avistou na esquina.

- Graças a Zeus. – saiu ao encontro dele.

- Está apaixonada mesmo. – voltou a ler o livro.

A brasileira desceu depressa as escadas abrindo a porta rapidamente. Shura espantou-se ao vê-la correndo em sua direção.

- Clarice.

- Shura. – o abraçou. – graças a Zeus você esta aqui. – o soltou.

- Queria tanto assim me ver? – sorriu.

- Sim... – afastou-se um pouco. – aconteceu alguma coisa no santuário?

Ficou surpreso pela pergunta.

- Aconteceu.

- Imaginei. O que houve? Tenho certeza que a Rosa está no meio.

- Aldebaran e Miro tiveram uma briga. Era hora do treino e estávamos no Coliseu. Estavam com os nervos aflorados e usaram o cosmo. Aldebaran disparou um ataque, Miro desviou e por infelicidade Rosa estava na arena.

- Ela... ela.. – recuou, sabia da força dos cavaleiros.

- Só ferida. Mu entrou no meio.... foi um caos.

- E como o Miro está?

- Ferido. Aldebaran desceu o braço nele, Mu também não facilitou, mas o touro está pior.

- Ele... – Clarice o fitou para depois abaixar o rosto.

- Saiu bastante machucado.

- Rosa está aonde?

- Na primeira casa.

Silenciou-se, queria vê-la, mas não tinha coragem.

- Ela está bem Clarice. – Shura depositou as mãos no ombro dela. – Mu está com ela.

- É... - esboçou um meio sorriso. – tem razão. – sorriu. – Vem vamos entrar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O sol já se punha no horizonte, Saga e Kamus tentaram descobrir alguma informação sobre o estado da brasileira, mas a barreira imposta pelo ariano impedia qualquer aproximação. Acreditava-se que nem Atena ele permitiria passar. Miro e Aldebaran ainda se encontravam no templo e os demais estavam reclusos em suas casas, com exceção de Shura que saíra.

Mu tinha a deixado indo cuidar de alguns afazeres, estava muito preocupado, mas permanecer o tempo todo no quarto não a faria acordar. Dando certa hora resolveu conferir seu estado, já passava da hora dela acordar. Abriu a porta de maneira cuidadosa aproximando lentamente. A cada passo lembrava-se da cena e do medo que sentiu. Se algo acontecesse a ela não saberia o que fazer.

Parou ao lado da cama, ela dormia de forma profunda. Tocou levemente seu rosto acariciando apesar de achá-lo um pouco frio. Pensou que poderia ser pelo inicio da noite e a aproximação do Mediterrâneo, deu a volta e pegou uma colcha para cobri-la.

- Vai se sentir aquecida. - Estava prestes a cobri-la, quando percebeu que ela usava um colete. – apesar do tempo é melhor ela ficar confortável.

Pensou ao ver a vestimenta de um pano grosso que usava sobre uma camiseta branca. De forma a não acordá-la abriu devagar o zíper para tirar melhor a peça...

... Seu rosto empalideceu, o olhar ficou estático ao ver a grande mancha de sangue sobre a blusa alva.

- Ro-sa....

A parede em torno da casa se desfez imediatamente e de Gêmeos ao Templo sentiram o cosmo do ariano desequilibrar.

- Esse cosmo... - Miro levantou.

- Aconteceu algo com Rosa. – Aldebaran repetiu o ato.

_Continua....._


	15. Chapter 15: Dor

**Leo no Nina – Nesse capitulo mais alguns passados vão surgir. A Rosa passou por maus bocados e ainda tem muita briga entre Mu, Miro e Deba, que está pegando pesado com todos. Um ótimo 2009 para você também.**

**Andarilho das Fic – Deba está indo de mal a pior, mas as coisas para ele vão melhorar.**

**Flor de Gelo. – Pegaram feio e não vai ser a ultima vez. Ainda vai ter muitas brigas.**

**Tenshi Aburame – Depois das suas ameaças Miro e Deba se trancaram em suas casas e não vão sair tão cedo...**

**Capitulo 15: Dor**

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Saga e Kanon, parando na porta estranharam o desaparecimento da barreira e sem pensar entraram. A casa estava num profundo silencio o que não condizia com o cosmo totalmente alterado do ariano. Os dois seguiram em direção ao quarto do ariano.

- Mu.

Saga foi o primeiro a entrar.

- Mu?

Encontrou o ariano sentado no chão, olhando estático para a garota. Saga voltou o olhar para a brasileira enquanto Kanon "socorria" o amigo.

- Mu. Mu. – Kanon tocou no ombro dele.

O cavaleiro continuava com os olhos parados fitando o nada. Saga aproximou da cama, vendo o ferimento do lado direito. Pegou o colete que estava no chão, vendo o que provocara o machucado: um pequeno orifício.

- Desse tamanho só pode ser.. – ficou alarmado. – o golpe do Miro...

- O que aconteceu? – Aioria e Mask chegavam naquela hora.

- A Rosa. – disse Saga. – precisa de ajuda.

- Mas o que... – o leonino aproximou vendo o ferimento. – por Zeus, como não vimos isso?

- O colete tampou. – Saga o mostrou.

- E o que deu nele? – Mask se referia ao ariano.

- Está desligado. – disse Kanon.

- Sentimos o cosmo. – Dohko chegou juntamente com Shaka, Aiolos, Kamus e Afrodite.

- O que... – o pisciano aproximou. – Zeus.

- Não foi só o golpe de Aldebaran que a atingiu. Recebeu uma agulha. – disse Saga.

Shaka que olhava para a brasileira voltou a atenção para o ariano.

- Mu. – agachou diante dele.

- Miro a matou. – disse frio e com um semblante mórbido. – a matou. – fitou o virginiano.

No quarto todos ficaram em silencio, a julgar pela expressão do ariano...

- Idiota ela não está morta. – Mask aproximou sentando na cama. – mas vai se não fizer nada. – começou a elevar seu cosmo.

Ficaram olhando para o canceriano. Ele não era muito de ajudar. A expressão dela que era pálida voltava ao normal, o sangramento parou.

- Se demorasse mais, aí sim poderia matar o Escorpião. Essa garota tem sorte, já era para estar a sete palmos abaixo.

Mú o olhou torto.

- Não precisa me olhar assim. – sorriu debochado. – não tenho interesse na sua namoradinha.

- É minha amiga. – disse frio.

- Amiga? – soltou uma risada. – só se for no seu mundo. O jeito que você fica... – balançou a cabeça. – é um tapado mesmo. Você gosta dela não percebeu?

Todos olharam para um sem graça ariano.

- A julgar pela cara... – fitou a garota, a ferida estava sarada e ela apenas dormia. – você está apaixonado pela Rosa.

- O que houve com a minha irmã?

Aldebaran entrou empurrando a todos.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? – faltou pular no pescoço do ariano.

- O que faz aqui? – Mú vociferou.

- Vim ver minha irmã.

- Irmã? Agora tem irmã?! Se ela esta assim o culpado é você! Não só por hoje! – gritou. – Praticamente a expulsou de casa, depois disse que ela não era necessária e agora está preocupada com ela?? – seu tom de voz era de ironia.

Os dourados ouviam em silencio ao mesmo tempo espantados, jamais viram Mú tão alterado, ele sempre fora tão pacifico e calmo e agora parecia um leão.

- Cadê a Rosa?

Miro chegara naquele instante todo o olhar de ódio que o ariano dirigia ao touro voltou para o Escorpião.

- Saia daqui!

- O que houve com ela? – sua voz saiu baixa.

- O que houve com ela? – berrou. – isso! – Mú pegou o colete e atirou na cara dele. – por pouco seu ataque não acertou o coração dela! Vocês dois quase a mataram!

Miro abaixou o rosto. Kamus o observava.

- Mas não se preocupem, ela já está bem. – disse sarcástico.

- O veneno ainda está agindo. -deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime!

- Rosa não esta curada.

- Claro que está. – disse MM- usei meu cosmo.

- Curou só o ferimento. O veneno ainda continua, ele age de maneira diferente em pessoas normais. – deu um passo.

- Não vai tocar nela!

- Como assim Miro? – indagou o canceriano.

- Distribuo quatorze agulhas que aos poucos vai retirando a vida da pessoa, um cavaleiro consegue suportar, mas uma pessoa comum... o veneno de uma agulha pode ser fatal.

Mú já ia manifestar, mas Shaka o impediu de maneira silenciosa.

- Seja rápido. – disse ríspido.

Aldebaran já ia segura-lo, contudo Saga o segurou. Miro sentou ao lado dela, a garota continuava num sono profundo, ele percebeu que os músculos dela estavam rígidos e nem ousou comentar para não provocar mais alarmes. Ergueu o braço esquerdo apontando o dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Não gostava que outros vissem que ele usava essa mão, pois ela era apenas para momentos especiais em que precisava curar alguma pessoa. Num golpe certeiro atingiu no ponto contrario ao do primeiro golpe. O local começou a sangrar.

- O que fez? – indagou o ariano sendo segurado por Shaka.

- Nada. – disse frio.

- Se fizer alguma coisa a ela...

- Já chega Mú. – disse Kamus ainda observando o escorpião. Parecia que era só ele que notava o estado do cavaleiro.

Miro continuava com os olhos fixos no ferimento que aos poucos foi fechando, notou que os membros da brasileira relaxaram.

- Pronto. – deu um suspiro aliviado, pegou na mão de Rosa pondo entre as suas.

Nem teve tempo de ver algo vindo em sua direção. Mú se soltara de Shaka e aplica-lhe um soco no rosto. Miro cambaleou para trás.

- Ficou louco? – Afrodite os olhava perplexo.

- Não toque nela. – o ariano olhava com ódio.

- Eu faço o que quiser. – disse frio, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria pelo rosto.. – deveria bater em outra pessoa, não fui eu que a expulsei.

- Já chega todos vocês. – Dohko interferiu parando no meio deles. – essa discussão não os levara a nada. Rosa já está bem, é melhor irmos.

- Não saio daqui sem ela. – foi a vez de Aldebaran manifestar.

- Não tem nenhum direito sobre ela. – disse Mú de maneira ríspida.

- Que belo amigo me saiu hein? – ironizou.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Por favor.... – uma fraca voz ecoou com um pequeno choro. – parem de brigar....

- Rosa. – o ariano aproximou sentando na cama. – você está bem?

- Parem de brigar por minha causa. – tampava o rosto. – por favor...

- Rosa. – disseram ao mesmo tempo Deba e Miro.

Mu cuidadosamente a ajudou a sentar. A garota não parava de chorar.

- Fique calma. – o guardião da primeira casa a abraçou.

- Rosa.

Escutando a voz do irmão ela voltou o olhar para ele. Jamais pensou que a situação chegaria naquele ponto. Culpava-se por tudo, afinal começara por intermédio dela.

- Rosa.

Voltou o olhar para o segundo chamado. Miro a fitava estático, foi com grande dor que a viu derramando uma lagrima. Ele tentou segurar, mas também deixou uma lagrima escorrer. Gostava demais daquela garota e qualquer sofrimento feito a ela era como se fosse com ele. No quarto estavam todos num profundo silencio, completamente atordoados com a cena que se seguia. Aldebaran sempre fora melhor em esconder os sentimentos enquanto o Escorpião falava por eles. Vê-lo naquele estado, era espantoso.

Os dois continuavam a se olhar e as lagrimas que Miro derramava sem perceber incomodavam o ariano, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa... já ia colocá-lo para fora mas ele saiu correndo. Kamus ainda meio surpreso foi atrás.

- É melhor irmos. – disse Aiolos. – vamos.

Aos poucos um a um foram saindo inclusive Deba que era levado por Saga e Kanon.

Miro percorria os corredores querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, aquela situação era demais para ele, contudo tudo que conseguiu foi chegar ate as escadarias que ligavam a segunda casa. Parou e aos poucos foi sentando nos degraus.

Kamus que vinha logo atrás parou a certa distancia. Jamais vira o amigo daquele jeito.

- Vai embora Kamus.

O aquariano não disse nada, deu alguns passos parando um pouco distante.

- Não preciso de sua piedade.

- Também não preciso dela, só preciso entender o que se passou. – deu mais um passo. – ultimamente anda mais arredio, o que está acontecendo?

- Só estou preocupado com a Rosa. – limpava o rosto.

- Me responda uma coisa. – Kamus o olhou fixamente. – você a ama?

Miro o fitou para em seguida virar o rosto.

- Não...

- Seja sincero Miro. – a voz saiu mais séria. – não tem porque mentir para mim.

Ficou em silencio, silencio esse que sabia que o condenava, apesar de...

O guardião da décima primeira casa aproximou, agachando próximo a ele.

- Miro.

- O que sabe sobre mim? Nada. Não sabe nada sobre mim! – virou o rosto.

Kamus deu um suspiro.

- Se gosta dela por que a entrega para o Mú?

- Esta equivocado. – disse de maneira felina. – você não sabe de nada.

- O suficiente para saber que ate você não sabe o que sente por ela, que é capaz de matar uma pessoa por ela.

Miro o fitou, seu olhar estava frio, tão quanto o do amigo.

- Você não sabe de nada. O que pode falar se é conhecido como o senhor gelo.

Kamus ficou surpreso apesar de não demonstrar.

- Seu melhor amigo o chama de insensível e não esboça reação alguma. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Se ficou perturbado pelo o que escutou na arena não deveria fazer o mesmo. – a voz calma do virginiano se fez presente. – tratar tudo a ferro e fogo não resolverá seus problemas.

- Nem sua calmaria. – Miro o olhou de solaio. – é ignorante nesse assunto tanto quanto eu.

Shaka engoliu seco. Os outros que estavam presentes tentavam entender o que se passava ali.

- Parece que temos mais um apaixonado. – disse Mask com um sorriso nos lábios. – essa garota esta provocando uma revolução aqui.

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir. – o escorpião levantou apontando o indicador já vermelho para ele, o cosmo estava inflamado e do jeito que as coisas caminhavam a próxima briga seria entre ele e o canceriano. – que eu....

- Pensei que fosse só o Mú o cego. – disse sem se intimidar. – mas parece que há mais um. Admita Escorpião, é tão apaixonado quanto o carneirinho.

A vontade do cavaleiro da oitava casa era perfurar o corpo do canceriano, mas se segurou. Não porque queria evitar aborrecimentos com o mestre ou com Atena e sim porque nem mesmo ele sabia ate que ponto essa informação era errada.

- Está desse jeito por causa dela. Assim como o Mú esta daquele modo.

Aldebaran olhou estático para o escorpião, não era possível que ele sentia algo pela irmã. Suspeitava disso, afinal eles andavam muito juntos, mas achava que era apenas o ariano.

- Você não vai chegar perto dela. – disse.

- É você que não vai. – apontou o indicador para o taurino.

- Já chega Miro. – disse Shaka parando no meio dos dois. – Rosa não gostaria que você ferisse o irmão dela. Faça por ela, abaixe esse punho.

Lentamente o Escorpião abaixou.

- Cada um para sua casa. – disse de maneira firme que nem Dohko contestou.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shura passou o restante da tarde ao lado de Clarice, dando certa hora ela resolveu acompanhá-lo ate parte do caminho. Andaram ate uma praça próxima, sentando perto de um jardim. Naquela hora da tarde, a brisa vinda do mar levava a suave fragrância das flores. Os dois de maneira silenciosa olhavam para o jardim, perdidos em seus pensamentos. A brasileira lembrava de seus tempos de criança e as brincadeiras em que ela e a amiga faziam parte. Doces lembranças...

Shura também pensava na infância. Antes da tragédia assolar sua família seus pais costumavam levá-lo ate uma praça próxima para brincar.

- Todas as tardes eram de alegria... – murmurou.

- Perdido em recordações? – Clarice lhe sorriu de maneira carinhosa.

- Sim. – fitava um garoto que corria para os braços da mãe. – tempos que não voltam mais.

- Sente falta daquela época?

- Sinto. – a olhou. – muita falta, mas sei que vou ter que conviver com isso.

- Como é Compostela?

- Santiago de Compostela. – sorriu.

- Aquela cidade famosa pelo caminho? – o olhou surpresa.

- Sim. Tenho a mania de falar só "Compostela". É um lugar maravilhoso, com uma arquitetura singular. Tem um clima acolhedor e a nossa riqueza é a Catedral. – abriu um largo sorriso, como adorava aquele lugar. - Muitos peregrinos vão para lá. A origem do nome se deve por que acharam os restos mortais do apostolo Santiago e Compostela vem de _"Campus Stealle"_ que significa campo de estrelas.

Clarice o olhava animada, falar da cidade o deixava feliz e empolgado.

- Tem que conhecer.

- Já fez o tal caminho?

- Minha mãe fez quando era mais jovem, ela e meus avós. Contava-me historias incríveis.

- Não tem vontade de voltar lá?

Ficou em silencio. Clarice calou-se, não deveria ter dito nada.

- Tenho. – disse por fim. – só não tenho coragem.

- Por quê?

- Medo de encarar meu passado. – a olhou. – medo de reviver o sofrimento. Vi minha mãe definhar ate morrer e não pude fazer nada. – os olhos encheram de água. - Nada. Não pude salva-la.

- Ela sabe que você fez de tudo. – a brasileira pegou as mãos dele colocando entre as suas.

- Poderia ter feito mais.

- Era um garoto Shura. – sorriu. – e deveria ser bem sapeca.

- Um pouco. – devolveu o sorriso. – obrigado por escutar minha ladainha.

- Não é ladainha.

- Mesmo assim. – tocou no rosto dela de forma carinhosa passando a acariciá-lo. – obrigado.

- De nada. – deu um sorriso tímido.

- Você é muito especial.

Ela apenas sorriu. O cavaleiro que a fitava da mesma maneira ficou sério, Clarice tentava não sustentar o olhar, mas não conseguia. Ele aos poucos foi aproximando e timidamente tocou nos lábios vermelhos dela. A brasileira deu passagem intensificando o contato. Shura a enlaçou trazendo-a mais para si, há muito ansiava por aquele contato e mesmo sabendo que era errado o que fazia não se arrependeu. Tinha amizade por Aldebaran e o ate entendia um pouco, contudo o que sentia por ela era mais forte.

Clarice deixava-se levar pela caricia. Amava o taurino, mas Shura não lhe era indiferente. A falta de ar os separou.

- Desculpe... – ele pediu ainda envolvido.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. – sua voz saiu doce. – também queria.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Te levo para casa.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Saga certificando-se que o touro ficaria quieto o deixou. Ele por sua vez ao se ver sozinho, quebrou algumas coisas levando-as a parede. Era um absurdo Miro está gostando da sua irmã. Qualquer um podia menos ele. Também estava com raiva do ariano, pela forma que ele o tinha tratado.

- Estão todos contra mim e aposto que a essa hora o chifrudo está com ela. E a culpa toda é sua Rosa! – gritou a plenos pulmões. – droga!

Sentou no grande sofá branco da sala, não precisa delas, não precisava de ninguém. Todos esses anos era apenas ele e sua sombra e não seria agora que as coisas mudariam.

- "Não preciso delas." – pensou.

Abaixou o rosto passando a fitar suas mãos. Elas que já salvaram tantas vidas, quase foram responsáveis pela perda de uma. A raiva foi dando lugar ao sentimento de culpa. Não tinha porque odiar o ariano, ele fazia o que era sua obrigação.

- Eu sinto muito... – murmurou.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Saga e Kanon ficaram em casa. Na porta do quarto templo apenas restaram Mask, Aioria e Aiolos.

- Quase tivemos uma guerra. – o leonino sentou a porta de câncer.

- A garota tem poder. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa o guardião do referido local.

- Mas o Miro realmente gosta dela? – indagou Aiolos. – é tão surreal.

- Mentira. – Aioria ironizou. – é só mais um troféu.

- Não é mesmo. – Mask voltou o olhar para as casas abaixo. – não desta vez.

- Como pode afirmar isso?

- Simples leão. O comportamento dele. Se Miro quisesse apenas brincar já o tinha feito. Conheço a peça. Apesar das brincadeiras ele age de maneira muito séria com ela, aponto de quase abater o touro na arena. – sorriu. – ele nunca fez isso.

- Acredita mesmo que ele...

- Não dá para afirmar com certeza, mas o que parece....

- Isso não vai prestar. – com as mãos no bolso o sagitariano olhava o céu. – outra guerra.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shaka seguia para a sala das arvores gêmeas. Precisava meditar depois de um dia tão turbulento. Se as coisas tivessem se excedido teria usado o tesouro do céu nos três.

- Irracionais. – disse baixinho fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou lentamente em direção ao local de meditação. Uma brisa suave levava as flores de sais alem do campo de visão. Aquilo era paz. Nada de discussões, nada de cosmos e vozes alteradas, nada de sentimentos a flor da pele.

- Paz. – sussurrou vendo algumas pétalas caírem perto de si.

Foi esvaziando a mente, esquecendo aos poucos dos momentos tensos, relaxando...

O cheiro das flores invadiam suas narinas... _.... "é um abandonado...."_

Abriu os olhos imediatamente, por que se lembrara daquelas palavras proferidas pelo cavaleiro da segunda casa?

- Palavras... – murmurou. – "com significado." – uma voz interna ecoou dentro de si. Sabia que não era Buda. – são só palavras. " tão validas para ti como para o Escorpião. No fim também não é um?" Estou acima dessas coisas. Sou um cavaleiro. " Que nasceu de um ventre, que nasceu de uma família, é um humano Shaka. Não tente fingir que assunto lhe é indiferente, no fundo queria conhecer suas raízes." Está certo, queria. – sua voz ficou grave. – não tenho mais o menor interesse e se me der licença, preciso meditar.

Sua voz interior sumiu, deixando-o sozinho na imensidão do jardim.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Dohko entrou em casa jogando-se no sofá, aquelas discussões já estavam passando do limite. Pegou o controle ligando a TV. Foi passando os canais ate achar um filme que julgou interessante.

- Estou a toa mesmo. – espreguiçou

Por coincidência o filme ambientava-se na China antiga. Ele assistia saudoso, as casas, as roupas lembravam muito a sua cidade natal Xian. Varias lembranças surgiram em sua mente lhe fazendo sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu os olhos marejados. Havia se passado 275 anos e nem se dera conta disso.

- Tempo que não volta mais...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Miro passou direito indo para o quarto trancando-se , não queria ver ninguém.

- Eu acabo com aquele macumbeiro. – jogou uma jarra de água no chão. – e de quebra levo aquele touro junto.

Deitou na cama, estava sentindo dor, ainda não podia esforçar-se por causa da luta tida com os outros dois e ver Rosa daquele jeito parecia contribuir para seu estado. O rosto estava um pouco rubro, mas aos poucos foi serenando, fazendo-o refletir.

- "Eles só podem está doidos." – pensou. Tinha certeza que o que sentia pela brasileira era apenas amor fraternal e nada mais. – só dizem besteiras... – murmurou agoniado.

Apesar de dizer com tamanha convicção, no fundo as palavras não saiam assim, estava com medo do canceriano dizer a verdade.

- Rosa é apenas minha amiga. – disse tentando se convencer disso. – minha amiga...

Subitamente lembrou-se do beijo ocorrido dias atrás, naquela ocasião não sentira nada, mas agora que se lembrara...

- Eles estão me deixando doido....

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Entrou silenciosamente em casa, indo para a biblioteca. Aquelas discussões entre os três por causa da brasileira já estavam cansativas. A qualquer momento um mataria o outro.

- "Ainda bem que Shura não apareceu."

Foi até a estante pegando um exemplar em francês. Apesar dos muitos anos na Grécia a maior parte de seus livros eram na sua língua materna. Passou a mão de forma carinhosa na capa aveludada, adorava aquele livro, pois fora o primeiro que ganhara dos pais. Há muito não o tocava e ate estranhou essa súbita vontade de detê-lo entre as mãos.

Fitando a capa já desgastada pelo tempo caminhou ate um pequeno sofá, acomodando-se.

Foliou o livro, fazendo algo ir ao chão. Kamus estranhou, pois não guardava nada dentro do livro. Abaixou para pegar o que seria um pedaço de papel amarelado, quando ergueu...

... seus olhos ficaram estáticos, para em seguida marejarem. Era uma foto que retratava um jovem casal e três crianças. A imagem em preto e branco estava um pouco apagada, mas podia-se ver com clareza seus rostos felizes. A jovem estava sentada numa cadeira com uma menina no colo. Aos seus pés dois meninos, um com a cara risonha e o outro com semblante sério, o rapaz com as mãos sobre os ombros da mulher também sorria.

As lagrimas escorriam, caindo sobre as mãos tremulas. Por alguns minutos o aquariano chorou diante de tal lembrança, a única. Ainda perturbado colocou a foto entre as mãos pressionando contra o peito. Estava sozinho, então se permitiria derramar mais lagrimas.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Na primeira casa, o ariano tentava confortar a brasileira que agora soluçava.

- Por que Mu? Por que estão brigando desse jeito? Por que não podemos viver em paz?

Ele não disse nada perdido em seus pensamentos.

- "Porque descobrimos que somos egoístas. Que não queremos dividir você com ninguém, principalmente eu." – pensou. – está com fome? Preparei uma sopa. Vou buscar.

- Está bem.

- Não demoro.

O ariano saiu voltando minutos depois com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Espero que goste. – colocou sobre a cama.

- Obrigada. - a garota pegou a colher. – o que aconteceu?

- É melhor comer.

- O que aconteceu Mu? – disse num tom mais sério.

- Foi na hora do treino. – começou e relatou tudo ate o momento em que viram a marca da "Agulha Escarlate" no colete dela.

- Tudo culpa minha. – abaixou o rosto.

- Não é culpa sua. – pegou na mão dela. – acabe de comer e descanse.

- Está bem.

- Volto mais tarde.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Está entregue. – Shura parou na porta da portaria.

- Obrigada. – sorriu abaixando o rosto.

- Nos veremos amanha? – o rosto estava esperançoso.

- Claro.

- Amanha venho te buscar.

- Está bem. – sorriu.

- Ate mais. – estava saindo.

- Shura.

- Sim?

Clarice aproximou e para surpresa dele ela o beijou.

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim. – acariciava o rosto dele. – por se importar comigo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As primeiras estrelas já estavam no alto do céu, a brisa suave soprava refrescando a noite. Os olhos rubis contemplavam a lua crescente através da janela. Sentia-se tão bem admirando o céu que era capaz de permanecer por horas desse jeito. Mesmo com o pedido do ariano não conseguira descansar. As vozes alteradas dos três ainda ecoavam na sua mente. Desde que saíra da casa do irmão, as brigas se tornaram constantes.

Ouviu a porta abrir.

- Oi.

- Te acordei?

- Não.

- Só vim pegar um travesseiro. – entrou devagar.

- Não vai dormir aqui? – sentou na cama.

- Me arranjo em outro lugar.

- De jeito nenhum. Dorme aqui eu saio.

- Você precisa se recuperar. Eu durmo no sofá.

Ela nem respondeu. Pegou um dos lençóis e colocou no meio, fazendo uma barreira dividindo a cama em duas.

- É uma cama de casal, há espaço para nós dois.

- Vai ficar apertado, eu me viro.

- Mu...

- Está bem.

Rosa voltou a deitar. O ariano sentou no lado destinado a ele, estava um pouco incomodado. Tirou a fita que prendia seu longo cabelo lilás. A garota deu um pequeno sorriso, ele ficava mais belo de cabelo solto.

- Boa noite Mu.

- Boa noite. – lhe olhou sorrindo.

Deitou um pouco acanhado, ter a brasileira a poucos centímetros era um perigo. Tentou dormir, mas o sono simplesmente desaparecera.

- Rosa. – ergueu o rosto chamando-a porem ela já estava adormecida.

O ariano não resistiu, tocando de leve a face dela. _"...você está apaixonado pela Rosa..."_ as palavras do canceriano vieram-lhe na mente.

- "Está enganado...ela é apenas minha amiga..."

Voltou a deitar, passando a fitar o teto.

- "É apenas minha amiga." – fechou os olhos e em poucos minutos dormiu.

A madrugada seguia alta. Rosa dormia tranqüila num sono sem sonhos, já o ariano... Mu mexia as pernas e braços, seu rosto estava banhado de suor e sua expressão de dor...

_...Estava num local cheio de tochas, sentia que estava amarrado, de repente a temperatura do corpo começou a baixar, mais precisamente nas pernas. Neste instante ouviu vozes alteradas entre gargalhadas e um choro compulsivo. Percebeu que a voz que chorava era de uma mulher, mas não conseguiu ver seu rosto..... as imagens mudaram. Agora estava em Jamiel, sabia que estava com mais duas pessoas, mas não conseguia ver seus rostos. O dia parecia ensolarado, contudo densas nuvens ocultaram os raios solares. Sentiu medo e acabou correndo para os braços de alguém. Não viu seu rosto, mas as mechas loiras denunciava ser a mulher de seus sonhos._

_**- Estou com medo**__. – disse achando esquisito sua voz sair em tom infantil._

_- __**Não tenha medo... apenas pare de tentar se lembrar... deixe as coisas como estão, suas lembranças podem trazer outras mais dolorosas...**_

_- __**Lembranças....?**_

_Quando ia questionar, não se viu mais no castelo de Jamiel e sim no local das tochas. A dor que sentia nas pernas era terrível e já chegava até o tórax._

_- __**Tirem-me daqui! Hekat! Hekat!**_

Rosa acordou com os gritos.

- Mu o que foi?

O rosto dele estava pálido e se debatia.

- Mu acorde. Mu.

- Hekat! Hekat! – mexia os braços.

- Mu acorde! – ela o sacudiu.

- Hekat!

Acordou com o próprio grito. Os olhos estavam arregalados e respirava ofegante.

- Mu.

Desviou o olhar, aos poucos a imagem de Rosa formou-se na sua retina.

- Rosa...

- Você está bem? – estava apavorada. – o que houve? O que é Hekat?

Sentiu uma dor profunda, a ponto das lagrimas escaparem. Rosa o olhou penalizada.

- Eu não sei... a mulher, a mulher loira apareceu.... – tentava se controlar.

- Senta. – o ajudou a sentar. - O nome dela é Hekat?

- Não... não sei... – recomeçou a chorar. – estou ficando louco.

A brasileira o abraçou.

- Estou aqui.

Mu deixou-se levar por braços tão acolhedores.

- Estou aqui com você. - o abraçou mais forte. – sempre estarei com você.

E com isso mais um dia se findou....

_III. Netuno, sensível_

- Senhora. – um homem puxou a cadeira.

- Obrigada. – sua voz saiu séria, mas de forma educada.

- Com licença.

O mordomo despediu dando uma leve reverencia, retirando-se para a cozinha. Era pouco mais de oito da manhã e a dona da residência Kiergaarg fazia seu desejum. Uma ampla mesa trazia os mais diversos tipos de iguarias, que poderia ser degustado por varias pessoas, mas aquela fartura era apenas para uma única pessoa.

Ela saboreava uma fatia de bolo enquanto lia um jornal local.

- Com licença. – aproximou uma jovem. – o carro está pronto.

- Obrigada Margareth. Tenho uma reunião de negócios, não venho almoçar.

- Sim senhora. – a jovem puxou a cadeira para que ela levantasse.

A senhora trajava um terninho preto, com a saia ate a altura dos joelhos, jóias discretas e um coque no alto que prendia os cabelos grisalhos. Caminhou lentamente em direção a porta, está aberta por um dos empregados. Na porta da mansão um carro preto a aguardava.

- Direto para a empresa. – disse ao motorista.

- Sim senhora.

_V. Plutão, perdão_

Sentindo a claridade nos olhos, tampou o rosto com um fino lençol.

- Está na hora de levantar, menina.

Uma senhora caminhou ate a janela e sem piedade abriu as janelas, para o ar fresco da manha entrar.

- É cedo... – murmurou virando para o outro lado.

- Tem escola. Seus pais a aguardam para tomar café.

- Só mais cinco minutos "mama".

- Já dei cinco minutos. – sorriu indo para a cama. – vamos Raissa levanta.

- Está bem.... – sentou na cama. – tive um bonito sonho.

- Com o que? – a senhora a ajudava a levantar.

- Com ele.

- Ele? – a olhou espantada, sabia de quem ela falava.

- Sim. Ele era alto, forte, tinha os meus olhos, mas o cabelo do papai.

- E ele era bonito?

- Muito. No meu sonho ele usava uma roupa amarela com brilhos.

- Roupa amarela?

- Sim e tinha uma casa no alto de uma montanha. Uma casa muito grande.

- Que bom. Agora vem se não vai se atrasar.

- Vou vê-lo algum dia?

- Quem sabe. Quem sabe.

No andar de baixo um casal tomava o café da manha. A jovem olhava distraída pela janela, seus pensamentos estavam longe. O homem que estava na outra ponta da mesa saboreava uma xícara de café com leite enquanto lia o jornal.

- O dollar está em queda. – disse depositando a xícara na mesa. – precisamos rever nossos investimentos. – a fitou, percebendo que ela não o tinha escutado. – Beatriz?

A mulher continuava nas nuvens.

- Bia.

- Sim? – continuou com o olhar para o jardim.

- Não me escutou. – sorriu. – o que foi?

- Pensava no nosso filho.

O homem perdeu o sorriso. Lentamente dobrou o jornal e levantou indo de encontro a ela. Parando a frente agachou.

- Não me diga para desistir. – acariciava o rosto moreno dele.

- Não direi. – sorriu, brincando com os cabelos loiros. – mas sabe que...

Tocou nos lábios dele silenciando.

- Não adianta dizer que não tem esperanças, já o vi diversas vezes olhar o sapatinho dele.

- Deveria ter sido mais forte. – desviou o olhar. – tudo é culpa minha. Se tivesse enfrentado sua mãe.

- Não é. – tocou no queixo fazendo-o encará-la. – vamos encontrá-lo, Marcos.

Sorriram. Ele tomou as mãos delas beijando-as. O toque do celular interrompeu a caricia.

- Alô? – não tirou os olhos da esposa, mas a medida que a conversa desenrolava, ficava com a expressão apreensiva. Levantou andando de um lado para o outro.

- O que foi Marcos?

Ele fez um gesto para que ela esperasse e minutos depois a conversa terminou.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – levantou.

- Senta.

A esposa sentou ficando com medo.

- O que foi? – temia a pergunta.

- Acharam o orfanato.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiam o rosto da brasileira, ela tentou se mexer, mas notou que seus braços envolviam algo. Quando deu por si, viu que Mu estava em seus braços dormindo serenamente. Tinham deitado, mas ela continuara a ampará-lo permanecendo a noite toda. Pensou em ir a aula, entretanto achou melhor ficar com o ariano, eles precisavam conversar seriamente.

Shura que prometera buscar Clarice ficou sabendo de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior por intermédio de Mask que não poupou nenhum detalhe.

Miro e Aldebaran não colocaram o pé fora de casa e os demais seguiram para o treino.

Pouco antes das sete o cavaleiro já aguardava a brasileira na portaria do prédio.

- Bom dia. – sorriu ao vê-la.

- Bom dia Shura. – aproximou beijando-lhe.

- Vamos?

Deram as mãos.

- E a Rita?

- Vai chegar mais tarde. E a Rosa?

- As coisas só estão piorando.

- Como assim? – o olhou assustada. – o que houve?

- Clarice... se não quiser me responder não tem problema, mas...

- Mas o que Shura? Está me assustando.

- O Miro gosta da Rosa? Ele já te falou alguma coisa?

- Não... nunca tocou nesse assunto. Às vezes parecia que eles tinham algo, mas no fundo eram brincadeiras. Não creio que eles tenham algo. Por quê?

Shura narrou todos os acontecimentos para ela.

- Esses três... como a situação chegou a esse ponto?

- E a Rosa nesse fogo cruzado.

Clarice ficou com pena da amiga.

- E ela como está?

- Continua na casa do Mu. Eu ainda não a vi, mas deve está se culpando.

- Aldebaran que é culpado de tudo. – disse de maneira ríspida.

- Ainda está com raiva dela?

- Um pouco. – suspirou. – mas sei que ela só queria ajudar.

- Vai fazer as pazes?

- Não sei. Sinto a falta dela, contudo... está cedo para qualquer reconciliação.

- Tudo ao seu tempo. – ele a abraçou. – é melhor apressarmos ou vai chegar atrasada.

_V. Plutão, perdão_

O carro seguia as pressas pelas ruas de Athenas, a simples menção do nome do filho, abalara-os. Beatriz seguia no banco do passageiro em profundo silencio. Sua mente estava totalmente atordoada e não parava de tremer. Será que sua luta de dez anos havia terminado? Muitas coisas passavam pela mente dela. O dia do parto, o dia que sua mãe lhe dera a informação, o dia que ela contara a verdade...sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

Marcos a fitou, sabia o que se passava na mente da amada, mas não queria ter falsas esperanças, afinal já tinham se passado vinte e dois anos desde o nascimento dele, poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa.

Aos poucos a visão da cidade ficava para trás. Cinco minutos depois paravam o carro em frente a uma construção de mármore branco. Em sua torre principal uma cruz.

- Tem certeza? – indagou a ela.

- Sim. Vamos.

Um homem de terno os aguardava no portão.

- Senhor e Senhora Kielik.

- Como vai? – Marcos o cumprimentou.

- Acharam meu filho? – Beatriz adiantou-se.

- É melhor entrarem a Madre superiora os aguarda.

Foram levados ate o interior. Beatriz agarrara o braço do marido, tinha tantas esperanças, mas a forma como o detetive havia lhe dito a fez cair por terra. Desviou o olhar para a entrada que trazia o nome da instituição: "Caminhos da Luz."

Uma irmã os esperava, e os conduziu pelos amplos corredores. Na mente de Beatriz tentava imaginar o filho correndo por aqueles locais, abrindo e fechando as portas. Ao passar por um pátio viu alguns meninos jogando bola. Será que ele jogara naquele pátio?

Marcos em seu silencio fazia a mesma indagação. O filho já brincara ali? Como deve ter sido seus dias, sua educação, sua convivência com outras crianças.

- Por aqui por gentileza. – a irmã abriu uma porta.

- Obrigada irmã. – agradeceu à grega.

- Que encontre o que procura. – sorriu-lhe encorajando-a.

Beatriz apenas sorriu, rezava todos os dias para isso acontecer.

Os três entraram num amplo escritório repleto de imagens sacras. Uma estante de carvalho continha uma coleção de livros que a julgar pela aparência deveriam ser antigos.

- Bom dia, que a paz do Senhor esteja convosco.

- Obrigado irmã. – Marcos adiantou. – Meu nome é Marcos e essa é minha esposa Beatriz.

- Muito prazer irmã.

- Igualmente, meu nome é Maria. – apertaram as mãos. – sentem-se, por favor.

Acomodaram-se num banco de madeira.

- Irmã, por favor. Viu meu filho?

- Não o vi Beatriz. Eu nem o conheço.

- Na verdade senhora Beatriz, a irmã Maria veio para essa instituição há pouco tempo. A outra irmã que era responsável por esse local infelizmente faleceu. – disse o segundo homem.

- A grande maioria de nós Beatriz. – a irmã tomou a palavra. – é nova aqui. A mais antiga tem dez anos de casa.

- Mas as crianças não ficam ate dezoito anos? Meu filho hoje tem vinte e dois anos, tem no maximo quatro anos. Essa irmã deve conhecê-lo. – a voz já estava alterada.

- Infelizmente não.

- Deixe-me esclarecer. - disse o homem. – com o nome que me deram olhei nos registros civis de crianças nascidas naquela data incluindo o registro mantido pelo governo de crianças deixadas em orfanatos. Há vários casos da criança chegar apenas com o nome e nada mais. Durante o dia oito de novembro a dez, somente duas crianças foram registradas com o nome que me deram. – o homem fez uma pausa. – um morreu dias depois num hospital.

A respiração de Beatriz falhou, não era possível que o filho...

- O outro foi entregue aqui, contudo.... eu não entrei em detalhes com a irmã pois queria que ela contasse na presença de vocês.

- Procurando nos registros antigos. – iniciou a irmã. – foi deixado no dia nove de novembro, por uma senhora, um recém nascido. Ela não nos deu qualquer informação sobre ele apenas o nome. Durante cinco anos ele viveu aqui ate desaparecer.

- Como?? – indagaram o casal.

- Essa criança fugiu e nunca mais tivemos noticias. Quando o senhor nos procurou. – referia-se o homem que nada mais era que o advogado da família. – olhei nos registros, mas nada que pudesse levar ao paradeiro dele. Não temos nem foto. E o sobrenome é pouco parecido.

- Onassis Pakos Kielik.... – murmurou Beatriz.

- Não existe esse nome. Eu sinto muito.

- Talvez ate o nome seja outro. – disse o advogado. – pode ter sido registrado com qualquer um.

Beatriz perdeu o chão, toda a esperança de encontrar seu filho chegara ao fim. Poderia ter acontecido qualquer coisa a ele. Era uma busca que talvez não tivesse fim.

- Marcos...

Acolheu a esposa nos braços, sentia-se como ela. As chances de ter sua família unida tinha chegado ao fim. Todos os esforços tinham sido em vão.

- Vamos para casa.

Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Jamais se perdoaria. Se hoje todos sofriam era por sua culpa por ter sido tão fraco e covarde.

A irmã os fitava sensibilizada, mais uma família marcada pela dor por causa da crueldade de uns. Marcos conduzia a esposa que estava desolada.

- Depois passe no escritório Ulisses.

- Sim senhor Marcos.

Beatriz só pensava que a essas alturas seu filho poderia está em qualquer lugar, como queria abraçá-lo, vê-lo já homem feito, acariciá-lo e isso não poderia ser feito.

- Marcos...

Aconchegou no tórax do marido derramando grossas lagrimas. Ele a amparava tentando passar fortaleza, mas por dentro compartilhava a mesma dor.

- Senhora.

Bia olhou para onde escutara o chamado. Uma garota de no maximo quinze anos a fitava.

- Sim? – enxugava o rosto.

- Talvez isso a ajude. – pegou um pedaço de papel escrevendo algo. – é o endereço da fundação Graad. Ela tem renome talvez ajude a encontrar seu filho. Eu moro numa vila que é assistida por ela. – entregou-lhe o cartão. – procure a Marin, ela pode te ajudar.

- Obrigada. – lhe sorriu. – obrigada.

- Vamos?

A esposa concordou e com o olhar de todos, o jovem casal se retirou.

- Helena.... – a irmã a olhou. – escutando conversa.

- Desculpe Madre. – abaixou o rosto envergonhada. – mas eu fiquei com dó.

- Eu também. Por causa da ambição, preconceito, famílias são separadas.

- Pena que não encontramos uma informação concreta. – disse o advogado.

- Tenho certeza que a fundação vai achá-lo.

- Quem sabe. – disse o homem. Já vou, mais uma vez obrigado.

- Que Deus o acompanhe.

Despediram-se.

- Temos afazeres. Vamos rezar que tudo de certo. Fé em milagres.

- Eu tenho. A dona da fundação já fez vários. – disse Helena com um pequeno sorriso.

Sentaram no carro, Marcos olhava o volante.

- E agora? – indagou a esposa sem olhá-la.

Beatriz olhava o cartão. Havia um endereço e um nome: "Marin".

- Meu filho esteve aqui.

- Não pensa em... – suspirou. - Bia pode ser alarme falso.

- Ele esta vivo Marcos. – o olhou. – eu sinto. E em quanto estiver esperanças, vou lutar para encontrá-lo. Vamos para esse endereço.

-----

_Continua..._

_Mais um capitulo. Obrigada quem está acompanhando. Até._


	16. Chapter 16: Esperança

**Tenshi – Está certa em muitas coisas, os segredos aos poucos serão revelados. Mú, Miro e Dite ainda terão muitas surpresas e o Shaka... vai fazer o "Caminho das Índias" rsrssr**

* * *

********

Capitulo 16: Esperança

Depois de ser deixada na porta por Shura, Clarice seguiu para o laboratório de artes, o trabalho para o final do semestre estava atrasado e sem Rosa teria que se esforçar ainda mais. Depositou a bolsa sobre uma mesinha, debruçando sobre a prancheta.

- Como vou fazer isso... – passou a mão pelo cabelo. – céus...

Olhava para o esboço que a morena tinha feito não conseguindo imaginar o que ela queria desenhar. Deitou sobre o projeto, não sairia nada.

- "Céus... estou perdida. – fechou os olhos, desespero não levaria nada, tinha que se concentrar para terminar o projeto. Pensou em Rosa, por mais que a amiga fosse avoada ela saberia exatamente o que fazer. – sinto sua falta."

Apesar de ter passado apenas três dias do ocorrido parecia séculos. Às vezes pegava-se pensando nela e nas coisas que faziam juntas. Também sentia falta do santuário, de Miro e dos outros. O único elo que tinha era Shura. Deu um sorriso ao se lembrar dele, atencioso, gentil, prestativo... uma pessoa fácil de se apaixonar, mas apesar do beijo e de "estarem juntos" ainda gostava do brasileiro.

- "Estou agindo errado com ele. – talvez com Shura teria uma vida nova, entretanto em três dias não esqueceria anos de paixão, ainda gostava de Aldebaran, ainda queria ficar com ele. – idiota." – ergueu o rosto, jogando o cabelo para trás. – preciso resolver isso.

_VI. Mercúrio, mensageiro_

O dia estava particularmente quente, não que a temperatura nos outros dias fosse amena, mas àquela hora da manha...

**- **Shati.

- Estou aqui.

- Não está atrasada menina?

- Estou sim avó querida. – a menina lhe sorriu.

- Não toma jeito. – devolveu o sorriso. – seu sorriso me lembra seu pai, mas você tem a beleza da sua mãe.

- Queria ser como as outras. – fitou o céu. – todos me olham de maneira diferente.

- E você se importa?

- Um pouco.

- Foi agraciada pelos deuses, minha filha. Deveria agradecer a Brahma todos os dias_. (n/a: não é a cerveja e sim o deus da mitologia hindu)_. É de uma beleza exótica.

- Talvez. – olhou para o relógio no pulso. – estou atrasada.

- Cuide-se.

- Sua benção. – agachou tocando os pés da senhora.

- A tem. – depositou a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

- Até a noite. – disse a garota passando o lenço azul claro pelo pescoço prendendo os fios claros.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Espreguiçou-se lentamente, há muito tempo não dormia tão bem, a ponto de querer ficar mais um pouco na cama. Abrindo os olhos fitou o céu azul, o dia tinha tudo para ser bonito.

Apenas segundos depois é que se dera conta que estava em sua cama, sozinho.

- Rosa? - Lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera no dia anterior, o sonho, as palavras delas...

Deu um longo suspiro voltando a deitar, ate quando seria assolado por aquelas imagens sem nexo?

- Estou ficando louco... – murmurou. Virando o rosto, pegou o travesseiro que ela tinha usado, ainda conservava o cheiro dela. – ele está errado. Não gosto dela...

Começou a se lembrar desde o dia que a conheceu, chegara a conclusão que não conseguiria viver mais sem a presença dela. Sem que esperasse ela tinha tomado conta da vida dele. O olhar estava perdido no teto de gesso. Seus ataques de fúria sempre tinha como causa algo que acontecia a ela e vê-la com os olhos marejados fazia seu coração partir.

- Bom dia Mu.

Ele olhou para a porta, a garota estava com uma bandeja nas mãos. O ariano a encarava com de forma confusa, Rosa estranhou, mas não disse nada.

- Trouxe seu café, espero que goste. – depositou a bandeja sobre a cama. – fiz chá e biscoitos. Fiz pão de queijo. – sorriu. – não saiu como os da minha mãe, mas um dia chego lá.

Mu nem a escutava apenas a fitava. O coração batia forte e sempre na presença dela. Será que era sinal de...

- Está tudo bem? – ela colocou a mão na testa dele. – não está com febre.

- Estou bem Rosa. – pegou na mão. – obrigado por está aqui. – acariciou o rosto dela. – sua presença me faz bem.

- Também gosto de ficar com você.

O cavaleiro colocou a bandeja de lado aproximando mais dela e depois a abraçou. Rosa ficou sem entender, mas não disse nada. Era muito bom tê-lo tão perto.

- Vou cuidar de você. – disse. – "no fim ele estava certo. – sorriu. – gosto dela."

- Esta tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. – a soltou. – obrigado pelo café.

- Foi ela não foi? Ela apareceu de novo.

- Apareceu. – levou a xícara a boca.

- E o que é Hekat? – indagou séria.

- Não sei... – tomou um gole. – pode ser qualquer coisa. – não a olhou.

- E o que sonhou?

- Estava em Jamiel e em outro lugar que não consegui identificar. Havia vozes e uma mulher chorava.

- A loira?

- Não. – depositou a xícara na bandeja. – a mesma sensação de frio voltou. Era como se Kamus estivesse me congelando.

- Confuso. Você conversou com Shion não foi? Aconteceu tantas coisas que você nem me contou.

- Tudo o que eu já sabia. Shion está me escondendo a verdade.

- Mas por que ele faria isso?

- Não faço idéia, - pegou um pão de queijo. – mas descobri uma pista.

- Qual?

- Há na biblioteca um livro que contem os nomes de todas as pessoas que passaram pelo santuário. Com certeza terá o nome deles.

- E como vai saber quem são eles?

- Pesquisar um por um. – a olhou. – tenho tempo.

_V. Plutão, perdão_

Desde que a paz instalara no planeta, Athena começou a dedicar-se mais a fundação. O patrimônio herdado do avô era vasto e ela não poderia simplesmente dar as costas. Para uma melhor administração ela conservava dois grandes escritórios fora do Japão. Um se encontrava nos EUA e outro na Grécia, mas precisamente num prédio próximo a vila Rodorio. Na sua ausência, deixava uma pessoa responsável.

- Entre.

- Boa tarde.

- Já? – uma moça ruiva lhe sorriu.

- Sou eficiente. – disse um rapaz sentando num sofá próximo, depois de deixar uma pasta sobre a mesa. - o relatório.

- Obrigada Jabu.

- De nada, Marin.

Com esses momentos de paz, Atena tinha designado a amazona de Águia para comandar o escritório em sua ausência. Alem dela Jabu a auxiliava, o único bronze a continuar em solo grego.

A ruiva lia o relatório com uma expressão preocupada.

- Nada. – murmurou.

- Nem sinal. – disse o cavaleiro. – sumiu.

- O pior é que Shion e nem Saga sabem onde ela está. Uma armadura não pode desaparecer assim.

- A de sagitário ficou escondida por treze anos.

- Mas Aiolos entregou a alguém. Essa simplesmente sumiu sozinha. – fechou a pasta, afundando na cadeira. – Saga conta que deixou o corpo de Ares em Star Hill e não pisou mais lá. Em treze anos eu fui a única a entrar naquele lugar e o corpo estava com as roupas do mestre. Não tem como a armadura de Altar ter desaparecido. Não tem.

- Vamos continuar procurando. Um dia ela tem que aparecer.

A conversa foi interrompida por batidas a porta.

- Entre.

- Senhorita Marin, a um casal querendo vê-la.

A amazona estranhou, não esperava ninguém.

- Faça os entrar, Kinda.

A secretária deu passagem ao casal. Jabu que estava meio deitado endireitou o corpo, pediria licença para sair, mas algo no homem que entrara chamou sua atenção.

- "Será que eu conheço?" – pensou.

- Bom dia. – a ruiva cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Beatriz e preciso de sua ajuda.

- Sentem-se... – apontou duas cadeiras.

- Este é Marcos meu marido.

- Em que posso ser útil?

- Estive agora pouco no orfanato "Caminhos da Luz" e uma garota de nome Helena disse para procurá-la.

- Helena? – pensou por instantes. – ah sim.

- Parece que essa fundação encontra pessoas perdidas.

- Bem... – ponderou. - ela tem muitos ramos, mas nessa parte....

- Escute minha historia, por favor. – suplicou.

Marin e Jabu trocaram olhares.

- Pode dizer senhora. – disse o cavaleiro.

Beatriz narrou o que tinha acontecido no orfanato e sua busca.

- Não temos mais a quem recorrer. – Marcos manifestou pela primeira vez. – por isso viemos.

- Como disse, os negócios da fundação são outros, nem temos acessos a esses tipos de registros, apenas a policia.

Bia abaixou o rosto, se eles não pudessem ajudar, seu filho estaria perdido para sempre. Marcos apertou sua mão num gesto compreensivo, o casal se olhou por instantes. A loira desviou o olhar para um canto da sala, passando a fitar uma pequena estatua da deusa Atena.

Marin os observava-os, queria ajudá-los, mas não sabia como. A fundação nem fora capaz de achar a irmã de Seiya.

- Vou tentar. – disse por fim. – não garanto nada, mas vou fazer o que for possível.

Beatriz a olhou imediatamente, dos olhos as lagrimas rolavam.

- Deus a abençoe.

- Que informações possuem?

- Apenas a data de nascimento e o nome, nada mais. – Marcus entregou um pedaço de papel. – ele esteve por cinco anos naquele orfanato mais fugiu.

- Como disse, vou tentar.

- Eu pago o preço que for.

- O dinheiro não é importante. Farei o possível.

- Obrigada.

- Assim que tiver alguma informação eu telefono para vocês.

- Sim. – Beatriz estendeu-lhe a mão. – muito obrigada.

- As ordens.

Os dois saíram fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Não é só a armadura que teremos que encontrar. – Jabu levantou do sofá sentando numa das cadeiras antes ocupada por eles.

- Sem informações não a como.

- Deveria ter dito a eles.

- Não tive coragem. Estou a anos procurando meu irmão, entendo perfeitamente a dor dela. Ela se agarra a nós como ultima esperança. _**(n/a: Estou levando em consideração que o Prólogo do céu não existe.)**_

- Acompanhei a luta de Seiya para achar a irmã. Entendo também.

Marin pegou o papel e de posse do nome jogou no sistema da fundação, sem resultado algum. Abriu uma outra tela, essa trazia o emblema da Interpol. Ninguém sabia disso com exceção da deusa e de Saga que na época de grande mestre gostava de ter contato com todas as organizações. Atena achou melhor continuar com esse contato caso fosse preciso.

Jogou o nome, o resultado foi o mesmo: nada.

- Vai ser difícil.

Os dois saíram em silencio, Beatriz antes de entrar no carro olhou mais uma vez para a fachada do prédio. Marcos a observava, não queria que ela sofresse mais.

- Você reparou no escritório uma imagem da deusa Atena? – indagou sem olhá-lo.

- A deusa pagã? Vi. Bia não quero ser o derrotado, mas sabe quais as nossas chances.

- Mínimas. – continuava a fitar a fachada que trazia outra imagem de Atena. – mas quando vi essa imagem...

- Somos ortodoxos e ela é mitologia.

- Eu sei... pode parecer loucura, mas sinto que ela vai trazer meu filho de volta. – o olhou. – quero acreditar que Atena sabe onde meu filho está.

A parte da manha continuou a mesma para todos. Nos treinos da tarde Miro, Aldebaran e Mu não compareceram. Shura pediu para sair mais cedo. Alegando outros afazeres Shion determinou que os treinos estavam suspensos. Cada um foi cuidar de sua vida.

Na primeira casa, Rosa terminava de arrumar a cozinha quando viu que o ariano preparava-se para sair.

- Rosa já volto.

- Aonde vai?

- Procurar o livro. Vou aproveitar que Shion saiu.

- Como sabe que ele saiu?

- Cosmo. Não demoro.

- Está bem.

Saiu e nas escadarias de seu templo ergueu a parede de cristal.

- "Quero ver alguém passar."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Clarice voltava de mais um dia de aula, não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada tamanha preocupação com a amiga. Queria vê-la, mas tinha receio.

- Clarice! Clarice!

A garota parou olhando para trás.

- Rita?

- Estou te gritando a um tempão. – ela que corria parou ao lado dela com a respiração descompassada. – a Rosa não veio hoje.

- É... – suspirou.

- Clarice.

As duas viraram para onde ouviram uma voz grave. Rita deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tenho que passar no shopping te encontro mais tarde. – passava por ela. – oi Shura.

- Oi Rita.

- Juízo os dois. – deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Oi. – o cavaleiro aproximou beijando-lhe.

- Oi...

- O que foi?

- Viu a Rosa?

- Não. Mu não quer que ninguém chegue perto dela, mas parece que ela está bem. Não quer ir vê-la?

- Não. Ainda não.

- Tudo bem. – colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. – vamos comer algo? Deve está com fome.

- Um pouco. – sorriu.

- Então vamos. – pegou na mão dela.

Clarice o fitou. Gostava de Shura e por isso achava errado o que estava acontecendo. Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Gostaria de está apaixonada por ele, queria sonhar com eles todas as noites, queria sentir o coração bater mais forte por ele. Queria muito, contudo...

Ele que a fitava notou a duvida em seu olhar, já tinha idéia no que ela pensava.

- Não quero te forçar a nada.

- Eu sei disso... acontece que....

- Sei que ainda gosta do touro.

Clarice abaixou o rosto sem graça.

- Quer que me afaste?

- Eu não quero que sofra por minha causa, mas...

Num movimento rápido Shura puxou o braço dela, enlaçando sua cintura.

- Tenho consciência que estou entrando nessa luta em desvantagem, mas gostaria de tentar.

A brasileira o olhou.

- Entendo os medos de Aldebaran, eu os tenho, entretanto quero tentar ser feliz.

- Shura...

Ela não teve resposta, o cavaleiro a trouxe mais para si iniciando um terno beijo.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguira dormir a noite toda, o que estava estampado ao redor dos olhos. Durante a manha passara deitado apenas pensando... o canceriano estava errado, todos estavam errados. Rosa era apenas uma irmã para ele e a prova disso é que a levaria para ficar em escorpião. Mu já ficara tempo demais com ela e o melhor que ficasse afastada de Aldebaran. Tomou um rápido banho e comeu algo. Não toleraria que o ariano o impedisse de vê-la.

Passou por libra não encontrando seu guardião e passava rapidamente pela casa de virgem.

Viu que Shaka meditava não quero interrompê-lo.

- Vai passar direto? – indagou o próprio sem sair da posição de lótus.

- Sim. – continuou a andar.

- Não perde a oportunidade de chatear alguém.

- Tenho um assunto a resolver.

- Espero que não tenha haver com o Mu.

Miro parou.

- Tem haver com ele sim. – o olhou. – por quê?

- Aceita uma xícara de chá?

O escorpião arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Faço agora. – Shaka saiu de sua posição indo para a cozinha. – Venha.

Fitava-o sem entender. Shaka convidando-o? Tinha um assunto importante a tratar e...

- Tem biscoito. – gritou já na cozinha.

Nem pensou duas vezes, foi atrás do dono da casa.

Na cozinha, Shaka colocava a chaleira no fogão.

- Sente-se.

Ainda desconfiado Miro sentou.

- Ande rápido não posso perder tempo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não demoro. E então o que iria fazer na primeira casa?

- Buscar a Rosa. Aldebaran e o Mu não merecem ficar com ela.

- E você merece?

- Claro! Acha que não consigo cuidar bem dela?

- O canceriano tem razão? – indagou ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Lógico que não. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir...

- Está seguro disso? – colocava duas colheres de ervas no coador de papel. – tem certeza que não sente nada por ela?

- Você deveria saber melhor que todo mundo, "quinta essência da humanidade."

- Mas eu sei. – o olhou. – você que não.

Miro estreitou os olhos.

- Camomila. – depositou uma xícara sobre a mesa. – os biscoitos são de leite.

A principio não queria aceitar, mas seu estomago o traia.

- Obrigado.

- Vocês estão com os nervos alterados. – sentou, também se servindo. – principalmente Aldebaran que anda dizendo coisas que não deve.

- É um cretino. – Miro tomou um gole, o liquido desceu quente pela garganta. – isto está fervendo!

- Lógico, acabei de fazer. Não deveria se acalmar, ate pelo bem da Rosa? Ela deve está se sentindo culpada.

- Quem tem culpa é ele!

- Vocês dois quase se mataram na arena, Mu criou aquela barreira e só não matou vocês... nem sei porque. Pense um pouco, não existia isso antes dela. O que ela pensaria?

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu de maneira sorrateira entrou na biblioteca do templo. Ali continha uma vasta coleção de livros e Shion restringia o uso deles. Ainda mais o livro que ele queria encontrar. O cavaleiro caminhou até a ultima estante pegando dois livros. Um referia-se as pessoas que serviram o santuário e o outro que foram cavaleiros.

Levando os a uma mesa próxima abriu o primeiro livro.

- "Não deve está aqui, mas não custa olhar." – pensou, já achando a primeira dificuldade, teria datas e nomes, mas quais?

Resolveu abandoná-lo indo para o próximo.

- Nasci em 1985... _**(levando em consideração que a historia se passa em 2007e a batalha de Hades em 2005) **_... então devo procurar por pessoas anteriores a essa data. Por amazonas será mais fácil. – percebeu outro problema. Shion entrara em contradição. A historia que sabia sobre si era que era filho de lemurianos que participaram da ultima guerra, entretanto o único sobrevivente era o próprio Shion. Hakurei, Sage, Atlas e Yuzuhira haviam morrido na batalha.

- Há algo errado.

Pesquisou pela amazonas. Shina, Marin e June eram mais novas que ele e as únicas amazonas foram Lara de Hidra, Geise de Perseu e Lina de Auriga, mortas em...

- 1970. – murmurou. – impossível ser elas... e anterior a essa data apenas Yuzuhira... Mu colocou a mão em suas pintinhas.... – de onde você veio? – abriu a parte que trazia informações sobre os cavaleiros de ouro daquela época. – _" Mu futuro cavaleiro de Áries treinado pelo mestre do santuário...." _– lia a informação. –_ "... chegou no dia 10 de setembro." _Apenas isso. – suspirou desanimado.

- Espero que saiba da punição por entrar sem autorização.

O ariano assustou-se, estava tão distraído que nem percebeu o cosmo do mestre.

- Desculpe.

- Com quais ordens entrou aqui? – o olhar de Shion era frio e mirava no livro. Por segundos sentiu o chão sumir. – o que estava procurando?

- Nomes... – respondeu calmamente. – só queria saber os nomes. – o fitou.

- Perderam-se. – disse. – eu não estava aqui quando o trouxeram e não me repassaram o nome de seus pais.

- Mais quais cavaleiros eram? Se morreram em batalha seus nomes devem está...

- Já basta Mu. – a conversa estava ficando perigosa. – retire-se.

Preferiu obedecer.

- Perdoe-me pela indiscrição. Com licença.

- Quando passar por Peixes, chame Afrodite e em Gêmeos, chame Saga.

- Sim.

Retirou-se. Ao se ver sozinho Shion soltou um longo suspiro. Lentamente caminhou ate onde estavam os livros. Olhando para a pagina aberta deu um leve sorriso.

- Vocês moiras gostam de ser sádicas. Ao mesmo tempo que escondem a verdade dele a mostram descaradamente. – fitou dois nomes, justamente os nomes que Mu tanto procurava.

Mu parou a porta do templo, não entendia porque o mestre queria tanto esconder-lhe a verdade. Era nítido que sabia de tudo e ate com riqueza de detalhes, mas esse silencio era torturante. Soltou um suspiro resignado, teria que esperar a boa vontade dele.

Adentrou a casa de Peixes encontrando seu morador na porta de casa.

- Oi Mu.

- Oi.

- E a Rosa como está?

- Bem. – disse sério. – Shion esta se chamando. Ate mais.

- Ate... – estranhou o jeito dele.

Na sexta casa, Miro já dava gargalhadas com Shaka.

- Eu não sabia que tinha senso de humor. – limpava uma lagrima.

- Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim. – sorriu.

- É verdade. – o fitou. – vivemos há tanto tempo juntos e não sabemos nada um do outro.

- Não quero falar do meu passado se não se importar.

- E nem eu do meu. – abaixou o rosto. – não são boas recordações.

- Voltando ao assunto anterior, pense no que te disse, a única prejudicada é a Rosa.

- Eu sei...

Silenciaram ao sentirem o cosmo do ariano. Miro estreitou o olhar.

- Miro, por favor.

Ele nem deu ouvidos, saiu correndo.

O ariano passava pelo corredor, quando teve o trajeto interrompido. O escorpião parou na frente dele encarando-o, Mu por sua vez não se intimidou.

- Quer dá licença? – indagou seco.

- E se eu não quiser. – sorriu ironicamente.

- Terei que tirar a força.

- Eu quero ver a Rosa.

- Fora de cogitação. Nem você, nem Aldebaran vão chegar perto dela.

- Não pode fazer isso! Não pode me impedir de vê-la!

- Posso sim. – sorriu, Shaka que acompanhava a cena estranhou o gesto do ariano. – não me diga que o mais pervertido do santuário sente algo por ela. – disse em tom de ironia.

- Sabe muito bem que não é verdade.

- Por favor, senhores... – Shaka tentou interceder.

- Mas já que acha o contrario... – foi à vez de Miro sorrir ironicamente, aproximou bem do rosto dele. – vou tirá-la de você. – disse pausadamente, saboreando cada alteração que as palavras provocavam nele.

Mu estreitou o olhar, já estava prestes a dar um soco no cavaleiro, mas o escorpião ainda injetaria mais veneno.

- Ao invés de usar um carneiro vai usar o símbolo de escorpião. – sorriu. – vai ficar lindo no pescoço dela.

Se não fosse Shaka, Miro receberia um soco no rosto.

- Aqui não.

- Nunca mais vai chegar perto dela. – ameaçou.

Retirou-se.

- Por que gosta de provocar? – indagou o virginiano.

- Ele que provoca.

- Vai para sua casa e deixe os dois em paz.

- Ele que me aguarde. Obrigado pelos biscoitos.

- Pense no que te disse.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Aproveitando a folga que Shion havia dado, Kanon e MM tinham ido dá uma volta pela vila.

- Vou aproveitar à tarde para dormir. – MM espreguiçou.

- Poderia ser assim todos os dias.

- É...

MM subia tranquilamente as escadarias da primeira casa, estava tão alheio que nem notou o obstáculo a frente. O barulho do choque foi forte.

- Caspita! – gritou levando a mão ao nariz. – caspita!

Kanon chorava de rir.

- Pare de rir!

- É um idiota.

- Eu mato esse ariano. Aqui é local de passagem!

- Vem, vamos dá a volta.

Kanon arrastava um contrariado canceriano.

- Vou relatar isso ao mestre! Ele não pode ficar criando barreira desse jeito.

- Sossegue câncer.

Os dois silenciaram, MM passava a mão no nariz que estava vermelho, Kanon estava disperso.

- Mask.

- O que é?

- O Mu está diferente não está? – o fitou. – apesar de está convivendo com ele de dois anos para cá, ele está mudado.

- Finalmente deixou de ser a mosca morta honrando o signo dele: impulsivo.

- Ate demais. E violento... achei que ele ia matar aqueles dois. Ele não era assim.

- Conheço um pouco essa face dele. Quando invadi o santuário dois anos antes eu o vi assim e aviso não queria enfrentar a ira dele.

- E tudo por causa da Rosa.

- Sabe a verdade? Os três são iguaizinhos. Três egoístas.

- Hun? – Kanon o olhou sem entender.

- Essa exaltação toda é ciúme. Junta um ciumento, um possessivo e outro egoísta, dá naquilo.

O geminiano continuava olhando-o sem entender.

- Ciumento, Miro de Escorpião. – levantou um dedo. - Ainda não dá para saber se ele realmente gosta dela, mas o que tudo indica.... segundo. – ergueu outro dedo. – possessivo, Aldebaran de Touro, é o único que tem irmã e tendo treze homens ao redor dela... acha que é patrimônio dele. Terceiro. – ergueu o ultimo. – Mu de Áries, egoísta.

- Está exagerando. – Kanon riu. – o Mu não é egoísta. Ao contrario é a pessoa mais simples que conheço.

- Há vários tipos de egoísmo. Ele quer a Rosa só para ele.

- Exagerado.

- Então me explique aquilo. – apontou para a parede de cristal erguida em torno da primeira casa. – ele ainda não caiu em si, mas está apaixonado por ela. Somos cavaleiros, acostumados apenas a batalhas e agora vivendo esses momentos de paz, com a possibilidade de levarmos uma vida tranqüila ... Rosa representa toda essa paz, alem do mais, essa falta de informação sobre o passado dele, a brasileira representa um resgate e ele tem medo de perder isso.

O guardião da terceira fitou a barreira, Mask de certa forma tinha razão.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion contemplava o livro quando foi trago a realidade por batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença, mestre. Mandou me chamar?

- Sim Afrodite. – afastou dos livros indo ate a mesa. – Atena quer falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que é assunto da fundação. – ligou o laptop, o microfone e a web cam . – ela está no escritório do Japão. Sente-se.

Sentou e segundos depois estava "diante" da deusa.

- _"Boa noite, ou melhor boa tarde."_

- Como vai Atena?

- _"Bem. Afrodite preciso de um favor seu."_

- Pode dizer senhorita.

- _"A fundação está fechando um contrato com uma empresa sueca, está tudo pronto, mas falta à assinatura de alguns papeis. Já enviei para a Marin toda a documentação, entretanto preciso que alguém as pegue. Pensei em você." _

Afrodite não gostou muito, mas não transpareceu.

- _"A Marin não pode abandonar o escritório e preciso de alguém responsável, alem do mais como é sueco iria facilitar a coisas... mas se não puder ir, ou não quiser não tem importância, mando outra pessoa."_

O pisciano tinha decidido não pisar mais naquele país, contudo...

- Para quando?

- _"Para essa noite. Desculpe ser em cima da hora, mas só consegui marcar para amanha de manha. Passagens, hospedagem está tudo preparado."_

- Eu irei.

- _"Muito obrigada."_

- Vou arrumar algumas coisas e passo na fundação.

- _"Marin já está com tudo pronto. Mais uma vez obrigada."_

- As ordens. Boa noite senhorita.

- _"Boa noite."_ – virou-se para Shion. – _"como estão as coisas?"_

- Normais. – disse.

- _"Que bom. Volto no final da semana. Qualquer imprevisto me comuniquem."_

Despediram-se. Afrodite levantou indisposto, não queria ir, entretanto não podia negar um pedido de sua deusa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Mu não tinha a melhor das expressões, em leão limitou a simples comprimento ao seu morador. Chegando a Gêmeos procurou pelo dourado.

- Saga.

- Oi Mu. – notou o ar descontente dele.

- Shion está te chamando.

- Obrigado. – o olhou ressabiado.

O ariano continuou seu trajeto, contudo parou. Algo lhe passou pela mente.

- Saga. – virou-se para ele.

- Sim?

- Você viu a chegada de todos nós aqui no santuário?

- Sim.

- Então sabe quem me deixou aqui?

A face de Saga continuou impassível apesar de por dentro suar frio.

- Shion...

- Disse que estava em missão, por isso não sabe.

Saga ponderou. Desde que fora revivido, ainda tinha uma culpa a assumir e ser perdoado, embora a coragem lhe faltava.

- Sinto muito, mas não sei. Estava em missão e só cheguei um mês depois de sua chegada. Eu lamento.

- Tudo bem. Ate mais. – saía lentamente.

Ao vê-lo atravessar a porta suspirou aliviado, sem mais demorar dirigiu-se para o décimo terceiro templo.

A falta de informações piorara a cara do lemuriano.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

Mu ergueu o rosto deparando com a cara debochada do canceriano.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse ríspido.

- Dá próxima vez coloca uma placa avisando que a via está interditada. Ou melhor, "castelo da Rapunzel, não ultrapasse a linha". – zombou.

- Meteu o focinho na parede. – riu ironicamente.

Kanon arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Mu tirando o canceriano.

- Meti. Dá próxima eu a retiro a força.

- Se conseguir. – deu um sorriso seguindo seu caminho.

- Eu não ouvi isso. – Kanon estava pasmo.

- Está ficando abusado. – MM sorriu. – abusado ate demais.

Se pudesse usaria a telecinese, entrar naquela casa gerava um certo desconforto a ele.

Passaria o mais rápido possível, porem parou ao ver uma cena no mínimo curiosa e familiar. Aldebaran estava deitado no chão frio, fitando o teto.

- "A mesma mania."

Ignorou passando adiante, contudo parou. Voltando o olhar para trás notou que Deba o observava.

- O que foi?

- Nada...

Mu o analisou, realmente tinha sido um pouco duro, o touro ainda continuava quebrado.

- Tem noticias da Clarice? – indagou tirando-o dos pensamentos.

- Está bem. Shura a vê todos os dias.

Deba sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- E Rosa?

- Viva. Ela vai continuar comigo. – disse já querendo cortar qualquer interferência.

O touro voltou o olhar para o teto. De uma vez só havia perdido a mulher de seus sonhos, sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

O ariano vendo que ele não diria mais nada retirou-se. Aldebaran deu um meio sorriso. Era raro vê-lo irritado.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Encontrando a porta um pouco aberta Saga entrou.

- Mestre.

A principio não o viu. Notou que sobre uma das mesas havia um livro aberto, aproximou ficando um pouco receoso ao ver qual livro era.

- Já ia guardá-lo. – Shion apareceu ao lado dele.

- O que ele faz aqui? – Saga não se assustou com a repentina aparição.

- Mu.

- Agora faz sentido. – passava a mão pelas paginas amarelas.

- O que?

- Ele me perguntou se eu conheci os pais dele. – fitou o mestre.

- E o que disse?

- Estava fora. Também disse isso a ele?

- Sim. – suspirou. – é melhor ele não saber a verdade.

- Ainda tenho pesadelos com aquele dia. – fitou as mãos. – aquele trágico dia.

- Já passou.

- Poderia ter sido diferente. Talvez hoje os dois estariam aqui. – voltou o olhar para o livro parando a visão sob dois nomes. – ele leu isso?

- Leu. – sorriu. – irônico não? A verdade estampada e ele não enxergou. Ainda bem que só nós dois sabemos disso. – pegou o livro fechando-o.

- Aiolos.

- Também pensei nele. Ele não deve se lembrar, mas é melhor prevenir. Descubra o que ele sabe.

- Sim.

- Isso é uma fase, quanto menos informação ele tive, melhor será.

Saga despediu-se do mestre, indo diretamente para Sagitário. Sentia o peito oprimido, por mais quanto tempo teria que carregar aquele fardo com ele? Desde que fora trago a vida por Atena não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos do ariano sem se lembrar de tudo que fizera.

- "Ate quando..."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

O ariano entrou em casa, encontrando a brasileira na sala.

- Como foi? – indagou assim que o viu.

- Péssimo. – desabou no sofá. – não encontrei nada e para piorar fui surpreendido por Shion. Perguntei a Saga e ele também não sabe. – a olhou. – estou quase desistindo. – voltou o olhar para o chão.

- De jeito nenhum. – aproximou. – ainda tem o Aiolos. Ele não tem quase a mesma idade de Saga?

Mu a fitou, ela tinha razão, havia se esquecido do sagitariano.

- Vou conversar com ele.

- Tenho certeza que vai descobrir.

- Espero.

Rosa sorriu, recuando um pouco. Um silencio abateu sobre o recinto. A brasileira queria lhe perguntar algo, mas estava com receio. O ariano andava um pouco nervoso.

- Mu...

- Sim?

- Quando você foi ao templo... por acaso você viu...

- O que?

- Meu irmão e o Miro...?

- Vi. – virou o rosto. – seu irmão estava deitado no chão.

- Ainda continua com aquela mania? – sorriu. - E como estão os dois?

- Vivos. – disse ríspido.

- Eu queria vê-los.

Ele a olhou imediatamente.

- Como? Depois de tudo que eles fizeram? Os dois quase te mataram.

- Foi um acidente...

- Acidente? – levantou alterado. – recebeu uma agulha no peito e diz que foi acidente?

- Eu que apareci na hora errada.

- Para de defendê-los Rosa! – gritou. – Aldebaran te expulsou de casa e aquele escorpião quase te matou. – vociferou. – eles nunca mais vão chegar perto de você!

Rosa o olhava espantada, jamais tinha o visto tão nervoso.

- Mu...

- Você nunca mais vai chegar perto deles, nunca mais! – gritou exaltado.

- Mas é meu irmão, eu sei que ele me expulsou, mas...

- Mas nada Rosa.

- Não pode me impedir.

- Posso sim! O que depender de mim, ontem foi a ultima vez.

- Você não pode me impedir. - saiu correndo.

- Rosa! Rosa volta aqui! – correu atrás.

A brasileira cruzou o corredor alcançando a saída do templo, sem hesitar disparou em direção as escadarias. O impacto foi grande, Rosa foi ao chão.

- Ai.

- Rosa. – ajoelhou ao lado dela. – você esta bem?

- O que é isso?

- É a parede de cristal, - a ajudava a levantar. - é uma barreira que criei....

- Estava me prendendo? É isso?

- Te protegendo contra aqueles dois.

- Me protegendo? – indagou indignada. – pensei que você fosse diferente, alias não estou te reconhecendo.

- Rosa. – Mu tentou tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim. – afastou. – é melhor eu ir embora.

- Como?

- Vou arranjar outro lugar para ficar. – deu as costas a ele retirando-se.

O lemuriano estava incrédulo. Demorou alguns minutos antes de ir atrás dela, quando chegou ao quarto a viu colocando algumas roupas na mala.

- Você não pode ir. Não tem lugar para ir.

- Me ajeito. – disse sem olhá-lo.

- Rosa, tudo que estou fazendo é para protegê-la.

- Eu sei disso, mas não preciso. Alias preciso encarar os fatos, eu que provoquei tudo isso, vocês não viviam nessa guerra antes da minha chegada. É melhor eu ir. – levantou segurando a pequena bagagem. – depois eu busco o resto.

Mu estava paralisado, não era possível que ela iria embora. Não ela. Não podiam tirá-la dele.

- Obrigada pela hospitalidade. Volto quando achar que é propício.

Rosa passou por ele saindo, contudo...teve seu corpo retido por braços fortes.

- Me desculpe...

A garota sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o hálito dele próximo ao ouvido. Ele a envolvia de maneira firme, mas sem machucar.

- Desde cedo aprendi a lutar para proteger Atena e a todos nesse planeta, meu propósito era sempre o bem da humanidade e nunca uma única pessoa, ate que... exagerei, agi fora da minha conduta normal, mas... por favor não vai embora.... não me deixe sozinho.

Ele a apertou com mais força, como se aquilo pudesse impedi-la de escapar. Rosa tentava pensar, embora as palavras do ariano a deixasse confusa. Jamais imaginou que ele lhe considerava tanto, que se importava tanto com a amizade entre eles.

- Eu preciso de você.

Ela o fitou, ele a olhava de maneira suplicante. Também não queria deixá-lo ainda mais com esses sonhos que andava tendo. Estava preocupada com relação a eles, alem do assunto sobre seu passado que tanto o perturbada.

- Está certo. – acariciou o rosto dele. – eu fico.

- Não sabe como me deixa feliz.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A passos apressados Saga entrou em Sagitário. O dono da casa varria o corredor.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Ah... Aiolos... tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Estou aproveitando que o Shion nos deu folga. – pensava numa maneira de entrar no assunto.

- O que é raro. – sorriu.

- E... nós não tivemos muito prazo, assim que chegamos nesse santuário, treinamos duro.

- Me lembro bem, os outros que tiveram sorte.

- Mas o Mu está aqui há mais tempo não é? – fez cara de desentendido, às vezes a convivência com Kanon servia para alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que sim... – Aiolos entrava na dele. – ele chegou bem novinho, acho que com cinco anos...quem o trouxe?

- Não lembra? – era a informação que precisava.

- Estava em missão, - forçava a memória. – quando voltei já tinha uns três dias que ele estava aqui.

- Também não me lembro. – disse aliviado. – bom preciso ir. Ate mais tarde.

- Ate.

Aiolos o fitava sumir na entrada, achou estranha a atitude dele, mas ignorou.

O restante da tarde seguiu tranqüila para todos. Shura que passara a tarde toda fora voltou a noitinha, indo direto para Escorpião. Estranhou a barreira feita em Áries, mas sabia o motivo dela.

- Miro! Miro!

- No quarto! – gritou o cavaleiro.

Shura trazia um sorriso nos lábios, entrou sorridente no quarto do amigo.

- Boa noite Miro.

- Pela sua cara...

- Clarice. – sentou na cama, perto dele. – ela é maravilhosa.

- E como ela está?

- Bem. Disse que está com saudades suas. – torceu a cara.

- Também estou. – sorriu. – ela não vai voltar?

- Está preocupada com a Rosa, mas acho que ela não volta tão cedo.

- Tudo por culpa daquele touro. E vocês?

- Estamos juntos. Tenho consciência de que ela ainda gosta dele, mas... vou lutar por ela.

- Você a merece mais do que ele, mas vai devagar. Pelo jeito que Rosa falava ela não vai esquecê-lo tão cedo.

- Sei ser paciente.

Afrodite já estava com tudo preparado, despediu-se de todos, passou no escritório da fundação e seguiu para o aeroporto. Duas horas depois estava em solo sueco.

A noite transcorreu tranqüila.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_III. Netuno, sensível_

Os termômetros marcavam quinze graus, mas a sensação térmica era de bem menos. Desacostumado com aquele frio vestiu um casaco de lã preto, luvas da mesma cor, mas com um cachecol verde claro para aquecer o pescoço. De posse de uma pasta preta, parou na porta do hotel a espera de um táxi. Não tardou muito, entrou em um indo em direção a um bairro de Estocolmo.

Não muito distante dali...

O casaco azul marinho cobria todo o corpo, luvas negras, totalmente impecável. Havia tomado café rapidamente, tinha uma reunião importante sobre um contrato com um grupo japonês. Detestava se atrasar, aguardando de maneira impaciente pelo motorista.

- Demorou. – disse seca, ao condutor que abria a porta de trás do veiculo.

- Desculpe senhora, isso não voltará a acontecer.

A dona da casa limitou-se a olhá-lo entrando no carro que seguiu rapidamente para um prédio comercial.

De dentro do táxi fitava a pasta nas mãos, a visão da cidade não lhe interessava mais, estava ali apenas por obrigação. Querendo dispersar abriu o objeto feito em couro que trazia o emblema da fundação, olhando os papeis a maioria em inglês, idioma que dominava pouco.

Acabou distraindo chegando rapidamente no local indicado. Olhando a fachada leu: "Bolsa de valores."

- "Quanto mais rápido, mais rápido irei embora." – entrou.

O movimento de carros ainda estava fraco devido o horário o que facilitou para o motorista dos Kiergaarg parar em frente ao prédio. O porteiro rapidamente foi ate o carro abrindo a porta para senhora que adentrou rapidamente no prédio.

- Senhor Gustavv?

- Sim.

- Por aqui, por favor.

- Obrigado.

O cavaleiro foi conduzido para o décimo andar, para uma sala.

- Por favor, entre. – disse o homem.

- Senhor Gustavv Kiergaarg. – outro estava atrás de uma mesa levantou para cumprimentá-lo. – prazer, sou Henry Liev, mediador do contrato.

- Prazer. – retribuiu o aperto de mão. – represento a senhorita Kido. Aqui estão os papeis que faltavam. – entregou-lhe a papelada.

- Obrigado. Vou analisá-los e colher a assinatura que falta. Por favor, sente-se. – indicou um sofá. – aceita uma água ou um café?

- Não obrigado.

- Não demoro.

Henry saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho. Afrodite sentou-se passando a observar o escritório.

Na sala ao lado, a senhora Kiergaarg sentava-se.

- Já analisou tudo Henry?

- Sim, senhora. Está tudo correto. Apenas falta a sua assinatura.

- Deixe-me ver. – abriu a pasta avaliando cada linha. – parece que está tudo certo. Apesar de jovem, a senhorita Kido é muito responsável.

- Estamos fazemos um ótimo negocio.

- Sim. – pegou uma caneta e assinou. – falta mais alguma coisa?

- Está parte está tudo pronto. Marcarei uma reunião final para daqui um mês aproximadamente para a conclusão total do contrato.

- Faça isso. – levantou. – irei para o escritório.

- Mandarei o relatório.

- Com licença. – a senhora acenou saindo do recinto.

Com tudo pronto Henry voltou para onde Afrodite o aguardava.

- Desculpe fazê-lo esperar. Aqui está a documentação.

- Estará nas mãos da senhorita Kido ainda hoje. Obrigado. – estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Acompanho ate o elevador.

Henry deu passagem ao dourado, que por poucos segundos perdera o elevador. Nele estava um dos advogados da empresa e sua dona, Sophia.... Afrodite partiu naquela mesma manha para Athenas. E com isso dois dias se passaram...

...Atena continuava no Japão, Rosa completava uma semana sem ir a aula, para não perder o ritmo estudava em casa. Clarice sempre tinha noticias dela por intermédio de Shura, queria visitá-la, mas achava ainda um pouco cedo. Por outro lado sentia-se mal pelo capricorniano. Por mais que gostasse da companhia dele, seus pensamentos estavam sempre em Aldebaran. Mu andava mais calmo, não estava tendo mais aqueles sonhos e o assunto sobre sua origem havia ficado um pouco de lado, a única coisa que permanecia era a barreira que erguia todas as manhas. Aldebaran mal saia de casa e solicitando ao mestre pediu dispensa dos treinos. Shion andava mais tranqüilo, a "disputa" pela brasileira desviava um pouco a mente do pupilo. Miro tentara inúmeras vezes visitar a amiga, mas nunca conseguia. Tinha noticias dela por intermédio de Saga. Os treinos retomaram tanto no período da manha como no da tarde e ele e o ariano mal se cumprimentavam.

E desse modo encontramos nossos personagens em mais um dia no santuário.

Todos tinham ido treinar. Rosa em casa ajeitava as coisas preparando mais um dia para o estudo.

- Quando eu voltar... – suspirou desanimada. – quanta matéria....

Abriu um caderno deparando com a foto de quando era criança, nela Aldebaran e Clarice apareciam.

- Saudades...

A garota deu um pulo da cama, aproveitaria que o irmão estava no treino para ir em casa. Correu para a saída do templo torcendo que o ariano não tivesse erguido a tal "barreira.".

Dava pequenos passos com receio de se chocar contra ela, foi com grande sorriso que chegou às escadarias.

- Ele esqueceu.....

Disparou em direção ao segundo templo. Adentrou de maneira sorrateira, as coisas continuavam no mesmo lugar.

- Isso está puro pó. – passou o dedo sobre a mesa da sala.

Olhou cômodo por cômodo, como queria voltar a morar ali, os três juntos. Parou na porta do quarto do irmão, tocou a maçaneta abrindo a porta lentamente... foi com espanto que o viu deitado enrolado numa coberta.

- "Ran...?"

Aproximou com receio, afinal se fosse ele mesmo, poderia ter qualquer reação.

- Ran. – chamou uma vez e nada. – Ran.

Parou próxima a ele.

- Ran?

Ele dormia, mas o rosto estava coberto por suor, a garota tocou a testa dele.

- Está ardendo. Ran. Ran, acorde. Ran. Está vendo? Fica deitado no chão frio, dá nisso.

Saiu indo para a cozinha, procurou remédios e fez um chá para ele. Voltou minutos depois.

- Ran. Ran.

O taurino abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Botão...? – a voz saiu fraca.

- Tome isso e beba.

- Não quero...

- Quer sim. Bebe logo.

Praticamente o obrigou a tomar. Aldebaran ainda resmungou antes de cair no sono. Aproveitando, a brasileira foi fazer uma limpeza na casa....

Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou ao redor fixando numa imagem. Rosa arrumava o guarda-roupa.

- "O que ela faz aqui?" – era o que se perguntava. Voltou à visão para o pequeno criado mudo vendo uma xícara e uma cartela de comprimidos. A fitando novamente fingiu tossir.

- Acordou. – aproximou da cama. – como se sente?

- Normal.

- Deixe eu ver. – tocou a testa dele. – a febre passou.

- Tive febre?

- Sim. – colocou a mão na cintura. – andou deitando no chão.

- Sim. O que me deu?

- Analgésicos e o tradicional chá da mamãe.

- Me fez beber aquela porcaria? – arregalou os olhos.

- Não reclama, - sorriu. – deu sorte que foi só um pouco. Imagina se fosse como daquela vez. – começou a rir. – lembra? Você tinha ficado doente aí a mamãe o fez tomar um pouco.

- E você brincando de médica me fez tomar tudo. Quase morri.

- Fiz com as melhores das intenções.

- O que não mata engorda. – riu.

Sorriram, mas o silencio se fez presente, silencio esse quebrado por ele.

- Por que fez isso? – indagou receoso.

- Somos irmãos.... Bom, já vou indo. Melhoras.

- Fica. – disse sem graça. – podíamos lembrar mais dessa época.

- Claro. – sorriu.

No Coliseu, Miro e Mu estavam separados por metros, mas era possível ver os olhares trocados entre eles.

Na segunda casa, os dois já estavam a gargalhadas.

- Bons tempos aqueles.

- Sim. – ela olhou no relógio. – nossa está quase na hora do almoço. Vou fazer algo para você, não demoro. – levantou.

- Rosa.

- Sim?

- Me desculpe. Fui estúpido com você e com a Clarice.

- Eu agi errado, não deveria ter me metido entre vocês dois.

- Pode me perdoar?

- Pode me perdoar?

Os dois sorriram. Deba estendeu os braços, recebendo um abraço caloroso da irmã.

- Brigas nunca mais.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shion tinha dado o treino como terminado, os dourados subiam a escadaria da primeira casa.

- Mask cuidado com a barreira. – preveniu Kanon segurando o riso.

- Estou atento. – disse sem perceber que passara direto.

- Ele passou? – Shura estranhou.

- É mesmo.

- Esqueci de erguê-la. – disse o dono do primeiro templo de maneira calma, o que era meio raro.

- Então quer dizer que podemos seguir nosso caminho de maneira normal. – brincou Dohko.

- Sem piadas. – disse seco.

- Bem que podia nos convidar para almoçar. – Shura adiantou. – afinal a Rosa cozinha.

Ignorou entrando em casa. Achou estranho o silencio.

- Ela não está aqui. – Aioria olhava ao redor.

- Lógico. – Miro trazia um sorriso. – aproveitou que saiu da prisão.

O ariano ia retrucar porem lembrou-se de algo.

- Aldebaran... – murmurou saindo correndo.

Os outros foram atrás.

-------

Continua....


	17. Chapter 17: Reconciliação

_**Tenshi chan**__ – Rosa e Deba não poderiam ficar mais tempo brigados, e a nervos do ariano ainda vão durar muito.... O Dite e a avó vão se encontrar não se preocupe, mas não vai ser um encontro agradável. A verdade sobre o filho da Bia vai ficar cada vez mais clara._

_**Leo no Nina**__ – Está desculpada. Até eu tenho inveja das duas, imagina esse tanto de golds apaixonados por mim... desmaia... só no sonho rsrsr. Miro e sua família vão se encontrar não se preocupe, vai ser um encontro conturbado, mas será um encontro. O que ele sente pela brasileira é amor fraternal, mas eles estão envolvidos ( explicações sobre isso no final da fic, pois tem um motivo para eles darem tão bem) que as vezes dá a impressão que ele gosta dela de outra forma. Shurinha... tadinho... vou mandá-lo para sua casa ele vai precisar muito de consolo. Adoro o MM e esse lado irônico dele, tento ao maximo fazê-lo desse jeito._

_**Iodes Malfoy**__ – Diante de tantos passados surgindo Shaka vai querer saber o dele e vai encontrar. Eu estou assistindo a novela todo dia (estou fazendo laboratório rsrsrs) espero que eu consigo escrever bem quando chegar a hora dele._

_**Flor de Gelo**__ – Clarice está confusa, mas logo vai se resolver. Os pais de Miro estão no caminho certo e quanto ao sentimento que ele sente pela Rosa... nem ele sabe o direito o que é. Deba e Rosa voltaram as boas, acredito que o Mú não vai se importar, tudo que ele quer é que ela seja feliz._

**Capitulo 17: Reconciliação**

Mu foi entrando rapidamente, indo para onde escutava risos. Abriu a porta deparando com uma cena que ao mesmo tempo o deixou atônico e feliz. Aldebaran e Rosa riam. O ariano sorriu, tinha muito tempo que não via a brasileira tão feliz e o amigo também. Apoiava-a, mas também queria o bem do brasileiro. Afinal de contas era uma amizade de anos.

Miro chegou em seguida tendo a mesma reação do guardião da primeira casa. Estava feliz por Rosa.

Aldebaran que desviou o olhar notou os convidados, Rosa acompanhou o olhar vendo os dourados.

- Ola.

Ficaram em silencio, quebrado de forma estratégica por Mask.

- Teremos um lugar para almoçar. – disse invadido o recinto.

- Nem pensar! Essa comida é minha!

- Ran...

- Não sabe o quanto eles comem, - tomou o prato da mão da irmã. – tranca a cozinha.

- Vai negar comida Deba? – Aioria ficou indignado. – que falta de humanidade.

- Podem ir embora. Faz tempo que não como comida brasileira e pretendo não dividir com ninguém.

- Eu não fiz muito, mas acho que dá para todos.

- Rosa! – protestou.

- Valeu Rosa. Vamos.

Em segundos, já estavam na cozinha. Apenas sobrou o ariano e Miro.

- A comida é minha! – Aldebaran ainda tentava detê-los.

- Vou fazer mais. – levantou.

- Eu queria repetir...

- Vou guardar um pouco para você. - A brasileira passou pelo ariano acariciou o rosto dele, saindo. Do lado de fora do quarto, Miro a aguardava.

- Oi Miro.

- Oi. Como você está?

- Bem.

- Desculpe por ter machucado você.

- Foi um acidente. Não se preocupe. Estava com saudade.

- Eu também. – a abraçou. – muito.

- É melhor irmos ou vai ficar sem nada.

- Verdade. – pegou na mão dela. – vamos.

Aldebaran e Mu ouviam a conversa.

- Esses dois...

- Parece que são eles os irmãos. – disse Aldebaran. – me desculpe por tudo que te disse.

- Eu também te devo desculpas.

- Obrigado por cuidar dela.

- As ordens.

- Amigos. – estendeu lhe a mão.

- Sempre. – Mu retribuiu.

- É melhor ir ou vai ficar sem comer, conhece aqueles selvagens.

E como Deba havia dito em poucos minutos os selvagens tinham devorado tudo. Fizeram um pouco de hora antes de seguirem para o treino. No quarto o taurino reclamava da falta de atenção.

- Oi Aldebaran.

Olhou para a porta.

- Oi.

- Posso entrar?

- Entra.

O escorpião entrou meio acanhado.

- O que teve?

- Um resfriado.

Silencio.

- Me desculpe. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu que exagerei. – Miro passava a mão pelas madeixas azuis.

- Fui um idiota. Disse coisas que não devia tanto a você quanto a Rosa, principalmente a ela.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos seguir em frente em prol dela.

- Sim.

Apertaram as mãos.

Na porta do segundo templo, Rosa despediu-se de todos.

- Já foram? – indagou o taurino assim que a viu.

- Sim. Vou arrumar a cozinha, qualquer coisa me grita.

Na primeira casa, Mu e Shaka haviam ficado para trás, pois o dono precisava checar algumas armaduras. O virginiano o aguardava sentado na sala. Mu voltava da sala das armaduras.

- Podemos ir Shaka.

Sentiu uma fincada na cabeça, perdendo o equilíbrio foi ao chão. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, imagens de Jamiel misturavam com as do santuário. Via a mulher loira deitada numa cama e pela primeira vez alguém com cabelos verdes.

- Mu. Mu. – Shaka o amparou.

A dor intensificou, suava frio e as imagens vinham em flashs cada vez mais rápidos.

- Mu o que foi?

- Minha cabeça...

- Vem.

Shaka o conduziu até o sofá fazendo-o sentar. O ariano tombou a cabeça para trás apoiando no encosto. Aos poucos a dor foi passando.

- Mu o que aconteceu?

- Nada Shaka.

- Como nada? Quase desmaiou. Shion precisa saber disso.

- Não foi nada Shaka. – disse ríspido. – estou bem. É cansaço.

- Mesmo assim.

- Já estou melhor, não precisa alertar os outros, principalmente a Rosa. É só cansaço. Por favor.

- Como queira. Descanse um pouco depois vá para o treino. Eu não direi nada.

- Obrigado.

Ele só relaxou quando se viu sozinho. Há dois dias não tivera nada, não era possível que aquele pesadelo voltara.

Chegando ao treino Shaka deu um desculpa qualquer, contudo estava preocupado, aquele quase desmaio do ariano não era normal.

Minutos depois ele chegou a arena, aparentemente estava bem, entretanto treinava mais leve e com isso as horas passaram....

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Era pouco mais de cinco horas quando Clarice saiu da faculdade, tinha inúmeros trabalhos para fazer e sem a ajuda de Rosa teria que dedicar mais tempo. Estava tão distraída que nem notou que Shura estava encostado no portão.

- Oi Clarice.

- Shura...? Oi, desculpa nem te vi.

- Que carinha cansada é essa? – a abraçou.

- Trabalhos e mais trabalhos. Está difícil sem a Rosa.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Os dois seguiram para uma lanchonete próxima. Durante o trajeto ele a deixou a par dos acontecimentos.

- Que bom que fizeram as pazes. Fiquei muito feliz.

- Todos nós ficamos.

- Tomara que as brigas parem.

- E você?

- Não sei... – sabia do que ele falava e estava esperando entrar nesse assunto. – sinto falta deles... andei pensando, conheço a Rosa desde que éramos crianças, sei muito bem da personalidade dela. Claro que ela exagerou, mas...

- Por que não conversa com ela?

- Talvez...

- O dia que quiser ir, - pegou na mão dela. – me fala.

- Shura... – abaixou o rosto. – é melhor pararmos por aqui. – tirou a mão.

- Como? – a fitava sem entender.

- Eu gosto de você, muito. É gentil, carinhoso, bondoso e por tudo isso, estou sendo injusta com você.

- Injusta? Por quê?

- Me escute. Merece uma mulher maravilhosa, que te faça muito feliz e eu infelizmente não posso fazê-lo. Merece alguém por completo e eu não estou assim. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu ainda gosto dele e não é justo nós dois juntos com ele no meu pensamento.

- Então nós....

- Não quero te iludir, não quero que sofra por mim.

- Está bem. – deu um meio sorriso. – vamos comer?

- Shura....

- O que vai querer? – pegou o cardápio.

Clarice silenciou, com o tempo ele ia entender. Depois de lancharem ele a levou em casa, despediram-se normalmente e ele seguiu para o santuário.

Clarice entrou em casa jogando-se no sofá.

- Cadê o deus grego?

- Foi embora.

- Nem me deixou vê-lo.

- Nós terminamos, se é que começamos algo. – sentou.

- Então... contou tudo a ele. – Rita sentou ao lado dela.

- Sim. Não queria enganá-lo. Não tinha como darmos certos.

- Fez bem. Se deixasse as coisas seguirem o sofrimento seria pior.

- É. – levantou. – vou tomar um banho. – saía.

- Clarice.

- Sim?

- Posso investir? – deu um sorriso martreteiro. – não podemos deixar aquele patrimônio espanhol sozinho.

- Rita.

- Brincadeira.

- Shura é uma pessoa encantadora, merece ser muito feliz.

O capricorniano voltava cabisbaixo, no intimo sabia que isso aconteceria. A relação entre ela e Aldebaran não acabaria em uma semana e talvez levasse meses. Tinha que aceitar a decisão, que apesar de triste era a mais certa. Já era noitinha quando chegou ao santuário, passou pela primeira casa, subindo a escada que levava ate o segundo templo.

- Oi Shura!

- Oi Rosa. Como está?

- Bem e você?

- Vou indo... – disse com a voz entristecida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... e seu irmão como ele está?

- Brigando comigo.... normal. – sorriu. – você... esteve com a Clarice?

- Sim.

- E como ela está?

- Bem, anda atarefada por causa dos trabalhos da faculdade.

- Deve está fazendo tudo sozinha.... ela ainda está com raiva de mim?

- Não digo raiva... ela sente a sua falta. Acho que vocês duas deveriam conversar.

- Se ela quisesse, mas não vou forçar nada. Quando ela quiser me ver sabe onde me encontrar.

- Espero que façam as pazes logo.

- Sim. – o encarou. – mas essa cara é por quê?

- Estávamos juntos, mas ela ainda gosta do seu irmão.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é?

- Sim, mas sei que não tenho chances. Então é melhor seguir em frente.

- Ran é meu irmão, mas Clarice tinha que ficar com você.

- Obrigado. – sorriu. – bom, vou indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ao ver que Shura vinha em direção a casa, Aldebaran voltou para sala, sentando no sofá.

O décimo cavaleiro entrou cumprimentando-o com um aceno, passava direto, entretanto parou.

- Aldebaran. – chamou sem se virar para ele.

- Sim.

- O que sente pela Clarice?

- Nada. – respondeu rapidamente. – apenas amizade.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho por quê?

- Ela ainda gosta de você. – o olhou. – mas se realmente não sentir nada por ela, vou lutar. Não quero deixá-la escapar.

- Por mim. – deu nos ombros. – E também não me deve satisfações.

- Estou te falando porque é meu amigo e não quero que fale que estou sendo desonesto. Pretendo lutar por ela. – disse sério. – boa noite. – saiu.

Deba não respondeu.

- Sou sua irmã, mas estou começando a torcer pelo Shura.

- Que eles sejam felizes. – disse ríspido.

- Eu não vou me meter. Estou indo no Mu buscar minhas roupas, não demoro.

Na primeira casa o ariano chegara a pouco da sala das armaduras, tinha feito os últimos retoques e se preparava para jantar. Estava no quarto guardando algumas roupas. Desde a tarde não sentira mais nada, contudo.... foi ao chão.

- Ai... – a dor fora tão forte que parecia que uma barra de ferro atravessara-lhe a cabeça. – ai... – imagens desconexas assolavam-no.

Mu tentava se levantar, mas mal conseguia apoiar-se na cama.

Rosa passou pela cozinha, ganhando o corredor.

- Mu. Mu.

Sem resposta.

- Será que ele saiu? Mu.

Escutando a voz da garota, o ariano se esforçou, arrastando-se para atrás de uma cômoda. Não queria que ela o visse naquele estado.

- Mu. – foi em direção ao quarto dele, abrindo a porta não viu ninguém. Ele estava com a respiração suspensa e quieto. – engraçado....

Fechou a porta, ele deu um suspiro aliviado e apoiando as mãos, uma na cômoda e outra na parede tentava se levantar, mas por duas vezes voltou ao chão antes de conseguir se equilibrar. A garota já estava na sala, pronta para ir embora.

- Rosa.

- Mu? – foi para onde ouvira a voz. Abriu a porta do quarto deparando com ele. – entrei aqui agora.

- Me teleportei. – escorava-se na parede para na cair. – estava na sala das armaduras.

- Ah sim.... vim pegar minhas roupas, vou voltar.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Pode me ajuda?

- Claro.

A dor não era tão intensa, mas ainda a sentia. Sentou na cama, para na cair.

- Ele melhorou?

- Já está chato como antes. – o fitou. – você está pálido.

- Estou bem.

- E suando muito. Mu o que foi?

- Nada, só estou cansado. – nem a olhava.

- Mu de Áries....

- Não é nada... – mal acabou de falar, sentiu o quarto rodar e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, desmaiou.

- Mu. Mu. O que foi? Mu.

Abriu lentamente os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? Onde dói?

- A cabeça...

- "De novo aquilo." Espere eu já volto.

Foi ate a cozinha pegando água e um comprimido.

- Beba isso, é para dor.

Bebeu, mas continuou deitado.

- Vou avisar o Ran que dormirei aqui.

- Não. – segurou o braço dela. - Já estou bem. É só cansaço.

- Não é a primeira vez que acontece. – disse nervosa. – vou chamar o Shion.

- Não Rosa. Eu vou dormir. Amanha estarei bem.

- Mas...

- Se eu precisar te chamo. Vai por favor.

- Eu vou, mas se isso voltar a acontecer chamarei o Shion.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite. – depositou um beijo em sua testa. – cuide-se.

- Boa noite.

Mesmo preocupada, Rosa voltou para casa, mas no outro dia bem cedo voltaria para vê-lo e se ele não estivesse bem contaria a Shion.

Mu rapidamente pegou no sono e teve uma noite mais tranqüila.

E como prometido assim que amanheceu a brasileira batia a porta da primeira casa. Para a surpresa dela, o ariano já estava de pé preparando seu café da manha.

- Bom dia Rosa.

- Melhorou? – indagou séria.

- Melhorei, dormi muito bem.

- Vou contar para o Shion. – cruzou os braços.

- Não precisa. – a fitou. – estou bem.

- Não é a primeira vez que acontece. – estava com a expressão irritada. – essas suas dores não são normais.

- Mas será a ultima. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Não. Depois volto aqui para conversamos com mais calma.

- O que você tem?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Está com essa cara fechada.

- Nada. Vou indo.

Rosa nem deu um passo, seu braço foi puxado, obrigando-a recuar.

- Tudo que se passa com você, é meu problema também.

Como da outra vez, ela tremeu ao sentir o hálito dele bem próximo a si.

- Só estou preocupada com sua saúde. – não quis olhá-lo.

- Estou bem. – a soltou.

- Volto mais tarde.

- Estarei no Coliseu.

- Aldebaran também vai treinar. Disse que não agüenta mais ficar deitado. – deu nos ombros. – até mais.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Clarice olhava para o céu, não tivera uma boa noite de sono. Não queria ter tido uma conversa como aquela com Shura. Tinha certeza que ele ficara magoado.

- Céus....

- Clarice! – Rita abriu a porta de maneira brusca. – Clarice!

- Bom dia Rita.

- Tenho novidades! – a grega pulou na cama da amiga, quase jogando as duas no chão.

- Rita!

- Arrumei um emprego.

- Como?

- Sabe aquela vaga no restaurante? O dono me ligou agora a pouco dizendo que começo na terça.

- Sério??

- Sim.

- Ah!!!!

As duas abraçaram pulando sobre a cama.

- Segunda tenho que ir lá, levar meus documentos.

- Finalmente vai sair dessa quebradeira.

- E para comemorar.... – Rita sorriu. – vamos sair hoje.

- Sair?

- Claro, vai ser o nosso ultimo final de semana, temos que aproveitar.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Os quatorze santos de Atena encontravam-se na arena do Coliseu. Aldebaran apenas faria alguns exercícios mais leves. O clima entre ele e Mu estava mais ameno tanto que conversavam normalmente. Miro tinha feito as "pazes" com o touro, mas ainda não estava as "boas" com o ariano. Shura limitou a cumprimentar a todos ficando quieto no seu canto.

- Treina comigo Shura. – Miro aproximou.

- Tudo bem....

Os dois afastaram-se dos outros.

- O que foi? – Miro indagou na lata. – passou pela minha casa mudo.

- Nada...

- É a Clarice não é?

- Não quero falar dela.

- O que aconteceu? – insistiu.

- Terminamos. – disse frio. – ela achou melhor ficarmos separados.

- Ela ainda gosta do touro.

- Gosta.

- Não foi melhor? Vocês dois sofreriam se isso continuasse.

- Talvez... mas dei um intimado a ele.

- Qual?

- Vou me afastar por um tempo, mas não vou desistir dela. Gosto muito da Clarice e vou lutar por ela.

- Sabe do que precisa? – deu um sorriso nada inocente. – de sair.

- Não estou afim.

- Que isso... arrumei umas cortesias.

- Cortesia? – o rosto iluminou. – onde?

- Pathernon.

- Lá? É caríssimo! – o olhou desconfiado. – onde arruma esses trecos?

- Contatos, tenho muitos contatos. Arrumei quatro cortesias off e alguns com entrada mais barata.

- E quem vai? Vai me dá um off, não vai? Claro que vai.

- Bom... – Miro aproximou abaixando o tom de voz. – você, Rosa, Kamus e eu. O restante vai pagar. Mas não é para contar, ou são capazes de me matar.

- Silencio total.

- O que as duas bibas estão cochichando? – MM aproximou.

- Sobre o Pathernon.

- Tenho vontade de ir lá, mas o preço não ajuda.

- Arrumei uma boca para nós. Hoje vamos nos esbaldar.

- Quem?

- Quem quiser.

- Opa, festa. – Kanon que treinava com o irmão, tinha os ouvido colado na conversa. – estou dentro.

- Lógico hoje que tenho compromisso? – Afrodite manifestou. – sem sorte.

- Eu queria, mas não vai dá. – disse Dohko. – tenho uns assuntos para tratar.

- Nós já combinamos de sair. – manifestaram Aioria e Aiolos.

- Eu não vou. – disse Mu. – tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- Eu vou ficar com ele. – disse Aldebaran.

- Eu não vou. – Kamus manifestou.

- Ah vai sim. – disse o escorpião.

- Vai com o Shaka e o Saga para tomar conta de nós. – MM sorriu.

O geminiano e o virginiano iam abrir a boca para contestar, mas viram que MM tinha razão, era bom vigiá-los.

- Tomar conta de quem?

- Rosinha. – Miro foi ao encontro dela, com um dos seus melhores sorrisos, o que deixou certas pessoas em alerta. – vamos sair, lá no Pathernon. – aproximou do ouvido dela. – off.

- Sério? – o olhou radiante. – estou dentro.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Aldebaran. – vai ficar em casa.

- Nem morta.

Aldebaran a fitou feio.

- Vamos todos Aldebaran. – Mu colocou a mão no ombro dele. – não é?

- Claro. – concordou entendo as razoes dele.

- Diversão...

- Vamos aprontar. – Miro a fitou.

- E como. – devolveu o olhar divertido.

O dia passou depressa para todos, entretanto quase não iriam. Shion não achara graça da saída deles e só não proibiu porque Mu ia com eles e era uma forma do ariano esquecer certos assuntos.

As nove em ponto estavam reunidos na primeira casa.

- E como sempre.... – Kanon sentou no sofá da sala. – temos que esperar.

- Devia ter ficado com ela para apressar. – MM dera um pedala no taurino.

- Isso vai ter volta.

- Sem estresse. – Miro estava esparramado no sofá. – o resultado será maravilhoso. – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Se fizer mais um comentário eu quebro sua cara. – Aldebaran fechou o punho.

- Eu não disse nada. – fez de desentendido.

Os dourados olharam de maneira discreta para o ariano, que estava sentando num banco. A expressão de seu rosto era de indiferença, mas por dentro.... foi quando sentiu uma fragrância invadir suas narinas.

- Cheguei.

Todos os olharam foram para a figura vestida com uma calça jeans preta, scarpan preto, uma blusa frente única também preta, cabelos presos num rabo alto com algumas mechas soltas e brinco de argolas.

- Estou bem?

- E como. – Miro a circulou. – se eu não fosse seu amigo te pegava.

- Miro, ao respeito! – sorriu.

- Quer me dá uma chance?

- Ele não tem medo da morte? – Kanon cochichou para MM apontando para o ariano.

- Está distraído. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

Mu estava com os olhos fixos em Rosa, reparando em cada milímetro do corpo dela. Aldebaran que o olhava de rabo de olho começou a ficar incomodado com a forma que ele a fitava.

- Vamos embora. – deu um tapa nas costas dele, fazendo-o acordar.

Seguiram em dois carros, devidamente separados. Saga, Shaka, Deba, Rosa e Kamus em um e os demais em outro, mas o pior é que Miro e Mu sentaram lado a lado e não trocaram uma palavra sequer.

O Pathernon era um dos lugares mais badalados de Athenas e os olhos de Miro e Rosa brilharam quando chegaram na porta.

- Não falei que ia gostar?

- Esse lugar... vamos entrar rápido!

- Ei vocês dois. – chamou Shaka. – mais devagar.

Ignoraram-no completamente entrando no local. Batida eletrônica, show de luzes e dezenas de pessoas, o ambiente perfeito para os dois escorpianos.

- Quanta gata! – Miro olhava para todos os lados.

- Tem razão. – MM encarava todas.

- Paraíso. – Kanon trazia um sorriso nada inocente.

- Já começou. – Saga rolou os olhos. – vamos procurar um local depois vocês vão a "caça".

Escolheram um lugar perto da pista de dança. Sentaram nessa ordem Saga, Kanon, Miro, Shura, Shaka, Kamus, Mu, Aldebaran e Rosa. Ficaram por muito tempo sentados conversando, ate que Rosa deu o grito.

- Cansei. – a brasileira levantou. – vem. – saiu puxando o escorpião.

Deba faltou matá-lo. Os dois foram para a pista e quando junta elementos do mesmo signo....

- Deba vai comprar algumas bebidas, eu fico de olho. – disse Saga, já prevendo o que poderia acontecer.

- Está bem. – concordou meio ressabiado. – volto já.

Saga parecia prever que as coisas iriam piorar. Miro e Rosa dançavam bem próximos e com olhares nada angelicais. Cinco pares de olhos desviaram para certo ariano que estava no canto. Mu tinha olhos fixos na brasileira e acompanhava cada movimento dela. Estava nervoso pela ousadia do escorpião, mas a forma como ela mexia dissipava qualquer raiva. MM deu um sorrisinho, parecia que a "mosca morta" pensava em coisas nada inocentes e não pensava mesmo. Queria ser ele a dançar daquela maneira com ela, a tocar nela, a olhar nos olhos.

Shaka já estava ficando incomodado, o guardião da primeira casa sempre fora respeitador, contudo a oscilação do cosmo dele estava como os do quarteto pervertido ou ate pior.

- Por que não vai lá? – Kanon resolveu por mais fogo na fogueira.

- Do que está falando? – respondeu de maneira automática, sem se virar para ele.

- Não se faça de inocente, pois seu olhar o trai.

- Não posso.

- Aproveita que o touro saiu. – foi a vez de MM querer ver o circo pegar fogo. – ainda não percebeu que está caído por ela?

- Eu já sei disso. – dizia igual a um robô. – não precisa me dizer.

- Então porque hesita? Está claro que seria capaz de...

- Giovanni! – Shaka chamou sua atenção. – ao respeito.

- Vou beber algo.

Mu saiu de perto deles.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou Kamus tão atônico quanto Shaka.

- Ensinando a "mosca" a voar. Não sentiram o cosmo dele? Totalmente desequilibrado.

- Não fica brincando com o Mu. – disse Saga, ainda de olho no casal.

- Ate parece. Só porque ele tem aquelas pintas na testa que não é homem. Ficou todo exi...

- Poupe das palavras. – advertiu o virginiano.

- Não falo mais nada. – levantou. – "quinta essência" um dia vai se sentir assim, quero ver o que vai fazer. – saiu dando gargalhadas. – Vem Shura.

- Abusado.

No balcão de bebida o ariano tomava uma dose de vodca de uma vez.

- "Meu cosmo está desequilibrado."

- O que faz aqui?

- Oi Deba. Vim tomar um refri.

O touro olhou para o copo.

- Sei... o que foi para beber assim?

- Nada. Eu te ajudo.

Quando os dois voltaram para a mesa, Miro e Rosa já estavam lá. O ariano abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

- Vou ali e já volto. – Rosa levantou.

- Aonde vai?

- Ali, Ran. Já volto.

- Estou de olho em você.

Rosa passava em meio às pessoas em direção ao banheiro. Foi para abrir a porta, quando ela se abriu. O olhar rubi encontrou-se com o rosado.

- Rosa...

- Clarice...

Ficaram se encarando.

- Oi...

- Oi...

Rosa deu espaço para uma moça sair.

- Será que podemos conversar? – indagou a morena.

- Claro.

Seguiram para um bar próximo. Esperaram o barman entregar os refrigerantes para conversarem.

- Veio com quem?

- A Rita, ela arrumou um emprego e viemos comemorar e você?

- Miro arrumou cortesias. Veio, ele, meu irmão, Mu, Shura e mais alguns.

- Shura está aqui? – encolheu.

- Está. Eu já sei de tudo.

- Sim. – respondeu acanhada.

- Como vai à faculdade? – a morena levou o copo a boca.

- Bem, cada dia mais difícil. – sorriu. – não vai voltar não?

- Preciso. Os nossos trabalhos.... nem estou te ajudando.

- Temos tempo.

- É... – deu uma pausa. – me desculpe. Agi de forma errada com você. Eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem Rosa. – pegou na mão dela. – sei que só queria ajudar.

- Eu sinto muito. – os olhos marejaram.

- Vai borrar a maquiagem. – Clarice a abraçou. – está tudo bem agora. Soube que você e o Ran fizeram as pazes.

- Fizemos. Ele me desculpou.

- Que bom.

- Você vai voltar para casa?

- Não.

- Por quê? – a olhou.

- Ainda é cedo. Não vou mentir, mas não quero ver ser irmão agora.

- Entendo. E o Shura? Ele parece gostar de você. Confesso que ele te merece mais do que meu irmão.

- Não quero iludi-lo. Apesar de tudo ainda gosto de Aldebaran. Não seria justo.

- Te entendo. E quando quiser voltar as portas de casa estarão abertas.

- Obrigada. Já estava com saudades de você.

- Eu também. Não quer ir ver o Miro?

- Eu vou embora.

- Por quê? – a fitou assustada.

- Não quero topar nem com o Ran e nem com Shura. Amanha, te visito para deixá-la a par dos trabalhos. – sorriu.

- Está bem, mas e a Rita?

- Está com dos carinhas da faculdade, ela nem vai reparar.

- Quem? Quem?

- Amanha te conto curiosa. – sorriu. – beijo.

- Vai sozinha?

- Rita mora aqui perto. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Rosa voltou para perto dos outros sem comentar nada.

- Cadê meu irmão?

- Está por aí.

- "Tomara que ele a encontre e conserte tudo."

Clarice andava apressada por meio as pessoas, quanto mais ficasse naquele local, maiores as chances de topar com o taurino ou com Shura. Já estava na porta... alguém trombou nela.

- Desculpe. – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ela e a pessoa se olharam.

- Clarice...

- Aldebaran.

Ficaram estáticos olhando um para o outro.

- Como vai indo? – Deba não tirava os olhos dela.

- Bem... e você?

- Bem.

- Eu já estava saindo. Tchau.

- Tchau...

Ainda se olharam antes dela sumir na entrada do Pathernon.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Seguia a passos rápidos, estava a duas quadras da boate e faltava mais três para chegar em casa. Não passava nenhum carro ou uma alma sequer ate que ela avistou ao longe um grupo de cinco rapazes que vinha em sua direção, que gritavam e brigavam. Ela pensou em voltar, mas preferiu continuar apressando o passo.

Passou rapidamente por eles que ao vê-la assobiaram e disseram palavras obscenas.

Clarice continuou seu trajeto ignorando, estava com medo, mas não demonstrou.

- Oi gatinha. – um dos caras voltaram parando na frente dela.

- Dá licença. – disse fria.

- Nervosinha e gostosa. Não topa sair comigo?

- Não.

- Não deveria andar sozinha a essas horas. Pode ser perigoso.

- Cai fora. – deu um passo.

- Espera aí. – o rapaz segurou o braço dela.

- Ela está tirando o Raú. – zoou um deles.

- Vai levar um fora. – disse outro.

- Não mesmo. Vem comigo.

- Me solta!

Raú a segurou pelo braço arrastando-a. Clarice tentava se soltar e gritava por socorro. O rapaz a levou para um beco.

- Fique quieta. – ele a empurrou.

Na queda a brasileira torceu o pé.

- Ai.

- Nós também queremos. – disse o outro. – quero diversão.

- Eu serei o primeiro. – Raú tirava o cinto. – depois vocês.

- Me deixe em paz! – gritava. – socorro!

- Serei rápido. – passou as mãos pelo peito dela.

- Tire essas mãos de mim!

- Não se faça de difícil. – passou a mão pela coxa dela, Clarice estava de saia.

- Pare! Me solta!

- Não ouviu a garota? – uma voz grossa saiu do meio da escuridão.

- Quem está aí? – os quatro amigos que assistiam ficaram em alerta.

Do meio das sombras uma figura vestida de negro saiu. Seu olhar era frio.

- Quem é você??

Clarice o fitou.

- "Ran..."

- Vão sair por bem ou terei que matá-los?

- Um babaca metido a herói. Dão um jeito nele enquanto me divirto com ela. – Raú acariciou o rosto da brasileira, não tendo noção do perigo ao fazer aquele gesto.

Aldebaran estreitou o olhar.

- Vamos quebrá-lo.

Os quatro partiram para cima dele, entretanto não viram nada, o touro tinha derrubado-os em segundos.

- Como fez isso? – o rapaz levantou erguendo Clarice pelo braço.

- Solte-a.

- Podemos dividi-la.

- Mandei solta-la. – a voz saiu fria, causando arrepio na brasileira.

- É só uma mulher vadia, voce pode ir primeiro.

Ele nem terminou a frase, quando deu por si estava de contra o muro com pescoço nas mãos do taurino.

- Vai se arrepender por ter dito isso a minha namorada.

O rapaz gelou e Clarice ficou surpresa. Namorada?

- Foi mau cara, eu não sabia. – desesperou.

- Solta ele Ran, não vale a pena. – pediu sabendo que o cara não teria a menor chance contra um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Eu vou matá-lo.

- Não, por favor. – ele implorava. – me deixe ir.

- Solta ele Ran. Ele não me fez nada.

Deba resolveu atender, mas antes deu um soco no estomago dele. O cara caiu de lado desmaiado.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Vem.

Clarice deu um passo dando um gemido de dor.

- O que foi?

- Acho que torci meu pé.

- Vou te levar para casa. – a carregou.

- Não precisa vou andando.

- De jeito nenhum.

Caminharam um pouco em silencio.

- Por que voltava sozinha? Shura nem presta para te levar em casa?

- Ele não sabe que eu estava lá.

- Não estão juntos?

- Não...

- Mais um motivo. Onde se viu andar sozinha por aí? Estava procurando isso mesmo. Você já foi mais responsável. Se eu não tivesse chegado tinha sido...

- Me solta.

- O que?

- Me coloca no chão. Agora!

- Seu pé.

- Eu vou andando.

- Deixe de ser teimosa.

- Me solta Aldebaran!

- Vou te levar para casa!

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda! Nunca precisei! Me solta!

- Pode gritar.

- Seu grosso! Me solta!

- Pode xingar.

Clarice gritava, xingava mas ele continuou impassível.

- Desistiu?

- Eu te odeio... – disse baixinho.

Aldebaran parou na hora. A garota chorava pela dor no pé e pela situação.

- Me odeia?

- Não imagina o quanto. – limpava o rosto.

Ficaram em silencio ate ele a colocar no chão.

- Vai.

Ela deu um passo, entretanto parou.

- Me desculpe, - ele pediu. - só queria ajudar.

Não virou para ele.

- É sempre assim. – ela disse. – pensa que é só pedir desculpas e tudo está bem.

- É o maximo que posso fazer.

- Eu sei. – o fitou.

- Não vou te incomodar mais.

- Vai fugir como no baile. Por que não diz na minha cara que não gosta de mim? Que a minha presença te incomoda. Por que não acaba com tudo isso de uma vez?

- Que diferença isso faz? A essa altura? Disse-me com todas as letras que me odeia. Vou respeitar sua opinião. Que seja feliz com o Shura.

- Será que não entende! Eu te amo! – gritou, aquela frase sufocava-a. - Atravessei o oceano para te encontrar, pois minha felicidade estaria ao seu lado... ou pelo menos eu achava que estava... – recuou. – adeus Aldebaran. – Clarice saia a passos lentos. – adeus para sempre.

Aldebaran a olhava perplexo. Não esperava ouvir aquilo. A verdade que a amava, mas tinha medo. Medo desse amor que não conseguia controlar, medo de se entregar e passado algumas horas uma guerra culminar e ele não ter forças para protegê-la, medo de fazer mal a ela, medo de se decepcionar, medo que esse momento de paz dure e que se case e tenha filhos, medo. O grande Aldebaran tinha medo. Sua coragem vista em batalhas desaparecia completamente quando se tornava um homem comum. Tinha medo, e por causa desse sentimento que o tornava tão vulnerável perderia a mulher de sua vida.

- Clarice...

Ela ouviu o chamado, mas estava decidida a não voltar. Ele escolhera seu caminho, ela escolheria o dela. Aldebaran a via afastar cada vez mais. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois se a deixasse ir nunca mais a teria.

Clarice que seguia com o rosto baixo, apenas sentiu algo a retendo e quando deu por si estava num tórrido beijo. Perderam-se nas sensações que aquele beijo trazia a eles.

- Não me deixe... – pediu num sussurro. – eu te amo Clarice.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Na boate, Rosa tinha saído à procura do irmão, Mu já estava impaciente com a demora dela.

- Eu vou dá uma volta.

Ele saiu por um lado, Rosa apareceu pelo outro.

- Viram meu irmão?

- Não o achou?

- Não. – olhou para o copo de Mask. – o que é isso?

- Absinto.

- Eu quero. – tomou um belo gole.

Mu estava no meio da pista, a procura de Rosa, quando uma jovem aproximou.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu timidamente a moça de cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor.

- Vamos dançar?

Ela nem esperou que ele dissesse sim ou não, o puxou pelo braço colando seus corpos.

Não muito afastado, Rosa e os demais dourados observavam o movimento. Miro olhava ao redor a procura de uma presa, seus olhos pararam na pista e não gostou do que viu.

- "Depois sou eu o pervertido" – pensou desviando o olhar para a amiga. Sabia o jeito de um escorpiano enciumado e com Rosa não seria diferente, precisava distraí-la antes que um "espetáculo" começasse. – Rosa vamos dá uma volta, procurar o touro?

- Agora? – o olhou.

- Olha lá pessoal. – MM brincava com um copo. – o carneiro mostrou suas garras, não falei?

Miro gelou e só faltou lançar o Antares no canceriano. Rosa virou para onde MM apontava, os olhos vermelhos brilharam perigosamente.

- Rosa... – o escorpião tentou chamar a atenção dela. Tudo que não precisavam eram de uma "cena".

O ariano estava um pouco incomodado, não poderia negar que a moça era bonita, contudo...

A brasileira tinha um olhar perigoso. Ela voltou o olhar para a pequena bolsa que trazia nas mãos. Abriu pegando um estojo aveludado. De maneira graciosa, mas extremamente sensual pegou um batom passando lentamente nos lábios já rubros. Os dourados ali presentes observavam com a respiração suspensa. Dando um sorriso malicioso guardou o objeto na bolsa, fixando o olhar em uma pessoa.

Mu acompanhava o bailar da moça que o olhava de maneira provocante. Já ia tentar se esquivar quando suas narinas foram invadidas por um aroma de sândalo e âmbar. Conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro.

Rosa aproximou com um olhar nada inocente e simplesmente empurrou a garota, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Ei você, eu estava com ele.

Ela ignorou.

- Escuta aqui garota.

- Escute você. – Rosa a olhou, a garota recuou diante do olhar vermelho dela. – ele está comigo, não é Mu?

A brasileira aproximou seu rosto do dele, o ariano a essas horas estava ligeiramente rubro e não conseguia parar de olhar para os lábios dela, fora outras "partes" que reagiam. Ela aproximou um pouco mais quase colando seus lábios no dele, a respiração do ariano ficou suspensa, nunca a tivera tão perto e aquilo era perigoso já que seu lado racional estava inebriado. Os dourados que estavam de fora acompanhavam a oscilação do cosmo dele.

- Diz para ela Mu. – Rosa tocou os lábios dele de maneira sensual.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça vagamente, totalmente hipnotizado pelas rubis que o fitavam com tanta intensidade. A garota afastou sem dizer nada. Mu tentou se concentrar em outra coisa se não, faria um ato insensato naquele local.

Rosa começou a bailar obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo. Ele estava acanhado, não era de danças quanto mais daquele modo e com ela.

- É só me acompanhar. – disse no ouvido dele.

- Sim... - sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

Ainda hesitando depositou as mãos na cintura dela, começando a se mexer no mesmo ritmo dela. Foi relaxando ate entrosar, o que causou espanto em todos os dourados inclusive em Miro. Parecia ele e não o tímido ariano a dançar com ela.

Os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais sensuais, ate os olhares eram maliciosos de ambas as partes.

- Ele já conseguiu o dele. – MM virou o conteúdo do copo. – agora é minha vez. Vamos.

Kanon e Shura o seguiram.

- Aldebaran sumiu, vou procurá-lo. – disse Saga saindo.

- E você Miro? – indagou Kamus o fitando.

O escorpião estava de olhos fixos no casal, mas não era um olhar comum, era frio. Ele brincava com um copo, mas o aquariano pode perceber a unha do indicador crescer ficando escarlate. O cosmo vibrava de um jeito poderoso e perigoso. Shaka também percebeu, mas fingiu olhar o casal.

Kamus estava com medo do olhar do amigo, frio e calculista, como se estivesse pronto para abater uma presa, nunca o vira desse jeito. Sentia ódio emanando dele. A unha chegara ao seu limite e o pior estava apontada para eles. O aquariano estava em alerta.

- Aquela garota está te dando mole, não vai lá? – disse o virginiano de forma tranqüila, fitando a pista de dança.

- Que garota? – Miro o olhou.

- De blusa verde.

- Opa. – sorriu. – não demoro.- saiu com seu melhor sorriso.

Apesar da técnica utilizada por Shaka, Kamus suspirou aliviado, por segundos tivera medo do amigo.

- O que deu nele? Que cosmo era aquele?

- Por alguns minutos. – Shaka o fitou. – não era o cavaleiro de escorpião que estava do nosso lado.

Kamus não compreendeu.

- O corpo era do nosso Miro, mas a mente....

- Ficou com ciúmes da Rosa?

- Não era só isso, foi instinto de proteção.

- Do que está falando?

- Não sei ao certo, mas é como se ele fosse um guardião dela e Mu fosse uma ameaça. Ele ou qualquer um que chegasse perto. Precisamos ficar em alerta isso pode voltar a acontecer e as conseqüências serem terríveis. _**(n/a: guardem esses detalhes, ele vão aparecer num futuro próximo.)**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Eu não acredito em você. – Clarice se afastou.

- Estou sendo sincero. Sempre amei você, desde criança. Vamos nos dá uma chance, me dê uma chance. – sua voz saiu com humildade.

- Ran...

- Vem, vamos cuidar do seu machucado.

Ele a pegou no colo e usando a velocidade da luz a levou para o santuário. Entrando em touro a levou para o quarto. De maneira delicada a deitou na cama.

- Ran...

- Onde dói?

- Tudo...

O taurino tirou a sandália dela e colocando as duas mãos sobre a área ferida elevou seu cosmo. Clarice o observava, aquilo só poderia ser mentira. Ele dissera com todas as letras que a queria longe, como agora...

- Eu tenho medo. – disse cortando os pensamentos dela. – medo. – não a olhou.

- De que?

- Quando fiz a promessa, não passávamos de crianças sem se quer imaginar o que futuro nos aguardaria. Depois que vim para cá, a minha concepção de futuro mudou. Um cavaleiro não poderia se dá ao luxo de ter uma família. Ate você reaparecer. – a olhou. – continuava dividido, uma guerra poderia eclodir a qualquer momento, você estaria no meio e talvez eu não tivesse condições de te proteger... por isso achei melhor me afastar...

- Vocês têm os mesmos temores... – disse, lembrando-se das palavras de Shura e de Mu.

- Você não tem a obrigação de entender meus motivos, nem estou tentando me justificar.

- Mas eu entendo. – abaixou o rosto. – uma família só atrapalharia suas missões.

- Sim, só que... – terminou o tratamento, Clarice não sentia dor alguma. – eu quero ariscar.

Ela o olhou.

- Talvez esses momentos de paz não durem muito. Uma guerra pode eclodir amanha, mas mesmo assim...quero você ao meu lado. – aproximou dela. – sempre do meu lado.

- Eu... – não conseguia formular frase alguma.

- Ainda é seu desejo? Ainda quer que eu seja "sua noiva"?

Ela sorriu.

- Não é para isso que estou aqui?

Aldebaran abriu um enorme sorriso. A brasileira acariciou o rosto dele, as feições mudaram com o tempo, mas o olhar era o mesmo do garotinho de sete anos. O cavaleiro tocou os lábios dela iniciando um terno beijo, Clarice o puxou mais para si intensificando o contato. As mãos dele percorriam lhe todo o corpo sentido cada centímetro dela. A brasileira abria lentamente a camisa dele acariciando o dorso bem trabalhado. Sentiam arrepios a cada toque que davam, a cada olhar cúmplice. As caricias ficavam mais intensas, peças de roupas sendo jogadas longe, um momento esperado por anos, desde aquela tarde de sexta...

"_- Sim. Eu vi na TV ontem. Parece que quem é "noiva" e se casa com quem ama é muito feliz...._

_- Eu posso ser a "noiva" da Kaká?_

_- Eu vi na TV. – sorriu o garoto. – se for o Ran eu deixo._

_- Oba! – comemorou os três."_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

A musica acabou.

- Vamos beber.

Rosa o arrastou para um bar próximo.

- O que você vai querer?

- Eu não bebo.

- Só uma bebidinha. – virou para o garçom. – dois uísques.

- Uísque?

- É. – entregou um copo a ele. – de uma vez.

Contaram ate três virando o copo, a bebida desceu arranhando.

- Meu estomago é fraco. – Mu sentiu as faces corar.

- O meu também é, mas e daí? Mais uma dose.

- Rosa!

- Relaxa carneirinho. – sorriu provocante.

Entre conversas e risadas tomaram uísque, Campare e vodka.

- Preciso de ar. – ele sentia o corpo em brasas.

- Eu também.

Apoiaram um no outro e retiraram-se para uma área externa.

- Se não me apoiar vou cair. – Mu encostou na parede. – acho que bebi demais. Minha cabeça dói.

- Não são aquelas dores?

- Não. Você está me levando para o mau caminho.

- Eu? – Rosa deu uma cambaleada e se não fosse o ariano tinha ido ao chão. – opa.

- Está bêbada senhorita Rosa. – sorriu. – seu irmão vai te matar.

- Bebi só um pouco. – aproximou do rosto dele. – torna as coisas mais divertidas.

Os dois se olharam. Rosa reparava em cada detalhe do rosto dele. As pintinhas encobertas pela franja lilás, o olhar outrora acanhado agora devasso, a boca rosada. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão bonito.

- Está me deixando sem graça.

- Não tenho culpa de você ser lindo.

- Um lemuriano?

- Sim, um lemuriano.

- Você está linda. – tocou o colo brincando com o pingente que ela trazia no pescoço, acariciava devagar. Sempre fizera isso, mas desta vez as sensações eram diferentes. Pegou uma mecha encaracolada passando a brincar com ela. Encostou o rosto no pescoço dela sentindo seu perfume. – adoro seu cheiro.

- Sério? Também tem um cheiro bom, alem de está lindo. – sorriu. – ainda mais com essas bochechas vermelhas. – acariciou o rosto dele.

Mu passou as mãos pela cintura dela, iniciando um tórrido beijo. Rosa ficou sem ação, jamais esperava que ele fizesse algo assim e daquela maneira e o pior é que estava gostando, mas estava errado. Muito errado.

- Você bebeu demais. – desprendeu-se

- Eu não preciso beber para te beijar. – disse com seriedade.

- Estamos tontos e nesse estado fazemos loucuras. – olhando para o lado viu um garçom. – aqui.

- O que deseja?

- O que tem aí?

- Vodka.

- Obrigada. – pegou dois copos. – mesa quatro.

Enquanto o garçom anotava o pedido, Mu continuava com os olhos fixos na garota. Não conseguiria manter o restante da sensatez por muito tempo. Desde que a vira em sua casa, seus pensamentos estavam desordenados.

- Com licença. – saiu.

- Toma. – Rosa entregou ao ariano. – precisa disso para relaxar.

Mu tomou de uma vez só, precisava mesmo.

- Como agüenta? – a brasileira riu. – tomando tudo de uma vez.

- Acostumei.

- Podíamos voltar a dançar. – o olhou de forma maliciosa. – estava tão bom...

Num movimento rápido, ele a prensou contra a parede e usou o braço para que ela não escapasse.

- Está ousado hoje. – brincava com a gola da camisa dele. - Para onde foi o tímido cavaleiro.

- Quer mesmo saber para onde foi? – sorriu de maneira provocante. – prefere o tímido ou a mim?

Rosa estava com o coração a mil e não era só por causa da bebida. Mu estava próximo demais e extremamente sensual e o beijo que ele lhe dera... Aquela situação estava ficando perigosa, ele era apenas seu amigo.

- Está me surpreendendo.

- Posso muito mais. – colou seus lábios no dela. Começando a dar pequenos beijos e algumas mordidinhas.

- Para Mu... – a voz saiu num sussurro.

- Por quê?

- Você está fora de si.

- Nunca estivesse tão certo.

Tomou-lhe os lábios, iniciando um beijo calmo, mas que depois foi ganhando ardência, urgência. Rosa ainda tentou permanecer indiferente, mas o álcool e as sensações que o ato lhe proporcionava faziam sua razão andar longe. Passou a mão pela nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si. Ele a prensou querendo sentir o corpo dela bem próximo ao seu.

Em sã consciência jamais faria um ato daquele, mas o álcool o dera coragem, pensaria nas conseqüências depois.

Shaka foi para a varanda a procura dos dois, abriu os olhos ao ver uma cena que o deixou perplexo.

- "Mu?? – pensou. – ainda bem que a Rosa não esta vendo, ate parece que o Miro encarnou nele, não sabia que o ariano era tão promiscuo. – pelo ângulo que estava viu apenas o cavaleiro e silhueta de uma mulher, quando reparou bem em quem era.... – Rosa???"

A informação processou de maneira rápida, então o ariano realmente gostava dela.

A falta de ar os separou. O ariano ainda segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Rosa... eu gosto... – a pouca sensatez que tinha o dominou, percebendo o que tinha feito. – bebi demais. – se afastou. – bebemos demais.

- Acho que sim. – virou o rosto constrangida. – olha o Shaka. Ei Shaka. – acenou.

O virginiano aproximou.

- Estava procurando vocês. Cheguei agora.

- Venha beber conosco.

- Não acha que bebeu demais senhorita?

- Claro que não. Não concorda carneirinho?

O ariano apesar do rosto mais sério, mal conseguia se manter de pé.

- Achei vocês. – Miro apareceu na presença de MM. – Saga e os outros estão esperando lá fora. – ele a fitou. – está bêbada?

- Só um pouco. – fez bico. – eu quero isso. – tomou das mãos do canceriano uma garrafa de cerveja tomando tudo.

- Ela bebeu tudo...

- Ainda bem que o touro não está aqui.

- Eu quero mais Miro. – pulou no pescoço dele.

- Vou te levar para casa. E você nem para olhá-la. – dirigiu ao ariano.

- Ele está pior que ela. – Shaka o segurava.

- Vocês dois...

- Estou bem. – não estava nada bem. Alem da visão embaralhada, o desequilibro, ainda tinha Shaka que com certeza viu o que ele tinha feito.

Pagaram a conta, que não foi barata, seguindo para o santuário.

Se não fosse o virginiano Mu não daria conta de subir as escadas de tão alterado que estava. Tamanho alcoolismo que enxergou duas casas de Áries.

- Eu fico com ele. – disse Shaka.

- Tchau Mu. – Rosa acenou.

- Seu irmão vai me matar. – Miro a puxava.

Entrando em casa, Mu desabou no sofá.

- Precisa de um banho frio.

- Não Shaka... – estava quase dormindo. – me deixe.

- Vem logo.

O guardião da sexta casa praticamente o arrastou para o banheiro e sem piedade o jogou debaixo da água fria.

- Sempre tão centrado, está mais tonto que o Mascara da Morte, pelo menos não está dizendo coisas obscenas.

- Não preciso de dois Shakas para me darem sermão.

- Dois? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – está pior que pensei. Enxugue e vá dormir. Já estou indo e aguarde seu mestre amanha.

A cabeça doeu ainda mais ao se lembrar de Shion. Na casa acima...

- Podem ir, estou bem.

- Tem certeza Rosa?

- Absoluta. – deu uma cambaleada. – mas não façam barulho.

- Já vamos então. Se precisar me chame. – disse Miro.

- Está certo Escorpião.

Deixaram-na.

Rosa tentava caminhar sem esbarrar em nada, mas o teor alcoólico aliado à escuridão não ajudava muito. Quase derrubou alguns vasos no chão.

- Ops. Cuidado....

Apoiando na parede rumou para seu quarto, contudo...

- "Por que ele voltou mais cedo?"

Andou ate o quarto do irmão abrindo a porta devagar, o viu deitado na cama, mas viu algo mais. Estreitou o olhar para enxergar melhor, entretanto vencida pela "cegueira", pois via tudo dobrado, aproximou.

- Clarice... – não gritou por pouco.

Voltou pisando pé por pé e contendo o riso, do lado de fora....

- Consegui. – sambava – estão juntos. Ninguém é pario para Hecata, nem as moiras.. Juntei.... como era o nome mesmo...? – voltava para o quarto trocando passos. – lembrei.... Irian e Megara. Juntei os dois.

Sentou na cama, levando certo tempo para tirar as sandálias, mas nem percebeu que inclinava e segundos depois dormia profundamente.

--------

Continua....


	18. Chapter 18: Sonho

**Tenshi** – O Mu tonto deve ser fofo ^ ^, mas que ele não abuse, Miro não está para brincadeiras, apesar de ciúme não ser bem o que ele sente pela Rosa.

**Iodes** – O que ele poder fazer para colocar lenha na fogueira MM o fará. E não vai ser pouco não.

**Leo no Nina** – O passado do Miro tem haver com a Rosa, mas digamos na nessa "Era", mas eles estão interligados. Ainda vai levar um tempinho ate tudo ser esclarecido. Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Abraço.

**Capitulo 18: Sonho **

Acordou com a cabeça latejando, parecia que um trator passara por cima dele.

- Nunca mais bebo... – murmurou.

Tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Shion vai me matar... – olhou para si. Camisa vestida pelo avesso, apenas de cueca, os cabelos em total desalinho e atravessado na cama.

Deu um longo suspiro, não tinha sido ele naquela noite. Primeiro os pensamentos nada inocentes em relação à Rosa e para piorar o beijo dado nela.

- Você ficou doido? – indagou a si mesmo. – como pode fazer aquilo?

Olhando para o teto lembrava de cada detalhe, de cada sensação, sentia arrepios só de se lembrar dos lábios dela sobre os seus.

- "Perdi a cabeça... mas no fundo...." – queria aquilo mesmo, só lhe faltava coragem para fazê-lo. Há muito tempo queria tê-la em seus braços, só que escondia muito bem. – será que ela se lembra... Zeus... ela vai se afastar de mim.

Precisava agir rápido. Levantou de uma vez, o quarto rodou e por pouco não foi ao chão, mas mesmo neste estado tinha que falar com ela. Tomou outro banho frio e colocou uma roupa, rumando para a segunda casa.

Encontrou a casa num profundo silencio. Entrou e sentindo cheiro de café foi para a cozinha.

- Aldebaran?

- Oi Mu bom dia! – o fitou. – o que aconteceu com você? O que houve naquela boate?

- Bebi. – tampou os ouvidos. – fale mais baixo.

- Você? – ficou perplexo. – você?

- É... posso me sentar? Minha cabeça está rodando.

- Claro. – puxou uma cadeira. - Mas quem te deu bebida?

- Não lembro. – mentiu. – e você porque foi embora?

- Encontrei com a Clarice. – sentou em frente a ele.

- A Clarice? Lá?

- Sim. – sorriu. – nós conversamos e... voltamos. – deu um largo sorriso.

- Que bom que se acertaram.

- Ela passou a noite aqui.

- E onde...?

- Foi embora. Deixou um bilhete.

- Mas... – não entendeu. – não tinham....

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Rosa. A garota passou por eles, indo até o armário, pegou uma cartela de comprimidos bebendo três de uma vez. Depositou o copo na pia puxando uma cadeira sentou ao lado deles. Mu se quer a olhou.

- Bom dia... – debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia. – respondeu o irmão. – o que aconteceu?

- Bebi.

- Rosa Maria Ferreira!

Tanto ela como Mu tamparam os ouvidos.

- Não grita. Minha cabeça vai estourar.

- Aposto que foi aquele escorpião, eu o mato!

- Não bebi com ele e sim com o Mu.

O ariano gelou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Então está explicado a cara dele. – Deba serenou. – vocês dois hein?

- Quem nos trouxe para casa?

- Não se lembra? – indagou o ariano.

- De nada... só que sentamos naquele bar... depois tudo está em branco.

Não sabia se suspirava aliviado ou entristecido.

- Vou contar para a mamãe.

- Como se ela fosse acreditar em você. – o fitou. – porque está com essa cara alegre? Minha cabeça dói...

- Estou feliz.

- Nota-se. Eu sonhei que a Clarice estava no seu quarto... devia beber menos. – murmurou para si.

- Não foi sonho.

- Não? – o fitou assustada. - Então quer dizer que vi vocês...

- É. – sorriu acanhado.

- Os deuses ouviram as minhas preces, - ergueu as mãos aos céus. - finalmente se acertaram.

- Sim. Estou muito feliz com isso.

- E cadê ela?

- Foi embora. Está na casa da Rita.

- Mas...

- Ela volta. Quando acordei vi o bilhete dela. Agora é só arrumar as malas.

- Que malas?

- Atena me prometeu uma viagem ao Brasil e vou fazê-la daqui a três dias.

- Para que?

- Quero me casar com ela. Vou seguir a risca o ritual.

- Casar??? – indagaram estarrecidos Rosa e Mu.

- Lógico, o lugar dela é ao meu lado, para sempre.

- Eu vou com você.

- Já faltou uma semana da faculdade.

- Não interessa, vou ao Brasil com vocês. – disse animada. - Ai...

Mu abaixou o rosto, não tinha achado graça a viagem dela.

- Eu preciso ir. – levantou.

- Tome café conosco. – Aldebaran estranhou a atitude dele.

- Outra hora. Ate mais tarde.

Os dois irmãos ficaram sem entender.

Do lado de fora, o ariano seguia para sua casa, a claridade incomodava, mas saber que Rosa ficaria fora era pior, alem do mais ela não se lembrava de nada. Nada.

Entrou em casa indo direto para o quarto, a cabeça doía e não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.

De volta a segunda casa, Rosa pedia explicações sobre a tal viagem.

- Rosa, chega de perguntas.

- Mas...

- Vou até a vila comprar alguns mantimentos, não demoro. Depois respondo tudo que quiser. – deu um beijo na fronte dela. – até mais.

- Até...

Algumas casas a cima....

Miro fitava o teto, apesar de ter chegado de manha, não tinha conseguido dormir. A imagem de Mu dançando com ela não saia da mente. Levantou, saindo rapidamente.

A brasileira tinha voltado a deitar, a cabeça doía e o estomago dava voltas.

- Exagerei.... – murmurou.

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de dormir. A casa estava num profundo silencio e do jeito que estava não demoraria a tal, contudo... abriu os olhos ao sentir uma respiração sobre si.

Um par de olhos azuis a fitava de maneira séria.

- Miro...?

O escorpião estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Devo está muito ruim. – sentou na cama. – nem vi quando chegou.

Ele continuou a fita-la.

- O que foi?

Não disse nada, apenas observando-a. Rosa achou estranho.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

Continuou calado, com olhar frio. A garota passou a encará-lo, ficando assim por alguns minutos.

- Já chega Miro! – o olhar dele já incomodava.

- Desculpe. – disse tão frio como se fosse Kamus. – só queria saber se está bem.

- Estou. – deu um sorriso. – conseguiu dormir?

- Não.

- Ah já sei.... aprontou alguma coisa e está fugindo.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse já com seu tom normal, o que causou mais uma vez estranheza nela. – seu irmão não quer me matar?

- Ele já sabe que bebi com o Mu.

- Que alivio. – levantou sorridente.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, por quê? – a olhou sem entender.

- Esquece.... quer comer alguma coisa?

- Só se for agora.

O fitou, ele parecia tão estranho minutos atrás, mas achou que pudesse ser o efeito da bebida, ignorou.

O restante da manha e principio da tarde foi tranqüilo para todos. Os que tinham saído, ainda dormiam com as únicas exceções de Kamus e Shaka. Mu continuou trancado em casa, Aldebaran de bom humor ate convidou Miro para o almoço, o que prontamente foi aceito.

Depois de certa hora e com o estomago cheio, voltou para sua casa. Rosa voltou para cama e aproveitando disso Aldebaran foi ter com Athena que tinha voltado há apenas algumas horas atrás.

Encontrou com a deusa em seu escritório.

- Boa tarde Atena, boa tarde mestre.

- Boa tarde Aldebaran. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Como foi a viagem senhorita?

- Cansativa, mas aproveitosa. – sorriu. – sente-se.

- Obrigado. Desculpe vim incomadá-la...

- De maneira alguma. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... – olhou para o mestre. – já contou a ela?

- Contou o que? – Saori olhou para Shion.

- Deixaria esse assunto para amanha.

- O que houve? – insistiu.

- Eu e Miro tivemos uma briga feia, usamos nossos cosmos, o Coliseu sofreu alguns danos... Mu entrou no meio.... e....

- E?

- Na verdade os três estão envolvidos. – disse o mestre. – usaram o cosmo e Rosa foi ferida.

- O que?? – levantou da cadeira perplexa.

- Uma agulha escarlate quase atingiu o coração dela.

- Vocês ficaram doidos? – foi sentando lentamente. – qual foi o motivo?

- Minha implicância com o Miro em relação a Rosa, o jeito provocador dele e a paciência curta que o Mu está tendo ultimamente. Mas já resolvemos tudo e estamos todos bem. – deu um meio sorriso. – me desculpe. – abaixou o rosto.

- O Coliseu é o menor dos problemas Aldebaran, o problema é a Rosa. Ela é uma simples humana, poderia ter morrido e seria por um motivo banal.

- Eu sei... não agi como cavaleiro.

- Nem você, nem Miro e nem o Mu. Quero os três amanha bem cedo aqui.

- Sim...

- Você não veio aqui só por isso.

- Na verdade...

- Fale Aldebaran.

- Lembra da viagem que a senhorita me daria para o Brasil?

- Lembro, disse que poderia escolher outro dia.

- Queria para quarta agora. – disse rápido. – três passagens. – disse mais rápido ainda.

- ...

- Atena. – pausou, enchendo o peito de ar e de coragem. – eu vou me casar com a Clarice.

- Como?? – tanto ela quanto Shion levaram um susto.

- O que disse? – o mestre o fitou pasmo.

- Vou me casar com a Clarice. – disse com voz firme, mas morrendo de medo.

Atena e Shion olharam-se. A deusa deu um longo suspiro, aquilo já era previsto, com esses momentos de paz era evidente que começariam a pensar em construir família.

- "Os tempos mudaram..." – pensou.

Em outras épocas, isso seria totalmente inaceitável, uma vez cavaleiro deveria permanecer ate o final, levando uma vida solitária, mas agora.... todos eles tinham feito tantos sacrifícios em prol dela e da Terra que seria injusto que permanecessem presos a essa obrigação. Os tempos eram de paz e como tal tinham o direito de levar uma vida normal.

- Sabe o que isso significa? – indagou quebrando o silencio.

- Acredito que sim Atena. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Você só tem duas opções. Deixar a armadura de Touro ou....

O simples fato de ouvir aquilo o fez estremecer. Queria ter uma vida em comum com a brasileira, mas abandonar o posto em que servira por tantos anos era o mesmo que abandonar uma parte dele. Talvez tivesse que escolher, escolheria Clarice é claro, mas seria com grande pesar.

- Aceitar os riscos.

Ele a fitou sem entender.

- A vida de um cavaleiro engloba riscos e sabe disso. Estamos em paz, mas uma guerra pode estourar a qualquer momento. Antes de ter obrigações com ela tem comigo e com a humanidade. É capaz de abandonar sua vida pessoal e combater? Não poderá dedicar aos dois.

Sabia disso, Clarice sabia disso, ambos tinham consciência que se o dever chamasse...

- Gostaria de continuar sendo o guardião da segunda casa se a senhorita permitir.

- Se está ciente dos riscos... – sorriu. – tem meu aval.

- Obrigado.

- Suponho que... – Shion se fez presente. – que as outras duas passagens sejam para Clarice e Rosa.

- É sim. – disse sem graça. – claro se a senhorita não se incomodar, é que.. – estava acanhado. – bom... é que...

- Tudo bem Aldebaran. Providenciarei para quarta de manha. Quinze dias está bom?

- Está ótimo. – levantou animado. – muito obrigado Atena.

Despediu saindo todo animado.

- Os tempos mudaram... – murmurou o mestre ao se ver apenas com a deusa.

- Ainda bem que mudaram. Eles têm o direito de ser felizes depois de tudo.

- Primeiro o touro... quem será o próximo?

- Que briga foi essa? – indagou ignorando a pergunta.

Shion contou rapidamente sobre o ocorrido.

- Foi grave então. – disse mais para si. – isso pode voltar a acontecer.

- Da parte de Aldebaran não acredito. Vai está ocupado com Clarice.

- Miro e Mu? – o fitou.

- Sim. Principalmente agora que ela vai viajar. Dias de tormentos. – suspirou. – com licença Atena, preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Toda. – respondeu fitando o céu. – Ah Rosa... Afrodite adoraria conhecê-la. - Sorriu.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Logo após o almoço tinha ido deitar, a cabeça ainda doía assim como o estomago, contudo... levantou apressada indo em direção a casa abaixo. Entrou sem fazer barulho indo direto para o quarto do morador. Abriu a porta lentamente, ficou surpresa ao vê-lo deitado. Aproximou pensando que ele poderia está passando mal, mas sorriu ao constatar que ele apenas dormia.

- "É melhor deixá-lo." – pensou, contudo resolveu tocar a fronte dele para ver se realmente estava tudo bem.

Sentou na cama, sentindo a temperatura do corpo dele.

- Está normal...

- Não estou com febre.

- Ah! – gritou caindo da cama. – quer me matar de susto?!

- Desculpe. – sentou na cama.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – sentou ao lado dele.

- Meu estomago dói.

- Desculpe por fazê-lo beber.

- Tudo bem. Seu irmão não brigou com você?

- Ele só pensa na Clarice agora. – sorriu. – vai me esquecer um pouco. Ate deixou que Miro almoçasse conosco.

- Já deu as caras... – murmurou.

- Para você ver. – disse sem prestar atenção no teor do comentário.

- Está feliz.

- Muito. Tudo que eu mais queria era vê-los juntos.

- Eu não disse para não se preocupar?

- Tinha razão. Mal posso esperar para ir para o Brasil.

- Já sabe quando vai? – indagou fitando o chão.

- Meu irmão foi ter com Atena, acredito que no maximo ate quarta.

- Que bom...

- Estou com saudades da minha mãe.

- Ele vai contá-la sobre seu porre?

- Ele não vai perder a oportunidade. – cruzou os braços. – eu vou negar, alias não lembro de nada mesmo. – o fitou. – o que fizemos?

- Não sei. Também não me lembro.

- Precisava lembrar... – disse pensativa. – preciso me armar para futuras acusações, apesar de achar que eu não devo ter feito nada.

Mu ouvia tudo calado. A cada palavra dela as cenas repassavam em sua mente.

- Também se tiver feito, não deve ter sido nada de mais.

- Para de pensar nisso! – gritou. – por que se importa tanto? Esquece.

Rosa o fitava receosa.

- Eu não me importo com o que "aconteceu", não ligue para isso. – foi serenando, não entendia porque tinha aumentando o tom de voz.

- É... tem razão. – deu um meio sorriso. – bom já vou. – levantou. – ate mais.

- Rosa espera. - tentou reter seu braço, mas ela já tinha passado pela porta. – droga. – deu um soco na cama. – Rosa. – foi atrás dela.

A brasileira fingiu não escutar apertando o passo.

- Rosa espera. Rosa. Dá para esperar! – gritou novamente alterado. – Rosa!

Segurou o braço dela, trazendo-a para si.

- Você precisa descansar. – disse sem olhá-lo. – vou pedir que Ran traga algo para você.

- Me desculpe. Não queria ter gritado. É que... é que....

- Não tem porque se desculpar.

- Me desculpe... – a soltou. – o álcool ainda deve....

- Eu sei como é. – sorriu. – você não agiria dessa forma em sã consciência.

- Claro que não. – afastou. – não sou leviano, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Ate mais tarde. – recuou, saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Ao se ver sozinho....

- Droga! – deu um soco na parede formando um buraco.

Rosa tinha escutado o xingamento e o barulho do impacto. Achava que ele estava com raiva dela por causa da bebida. Entrou em casa trancando-se em seu quarto.

Mu voltou para o quarto, batendo a porta de maneira violenta.

Não era só ele que andava alterado, na décima casa Shura andava de um lado para o outro, havia tido aquela conversa com o touro, mas ele mesmo estava confuso. Sabia dos sentimentos de Clarice, mas não queria perdê-la. Queria tentar conquistá-la, queria ser feliz com ela. Não desistiria facilmente. E com esses pensamentos rumou para casa dela...

Aldebaran já estava próximo de casa, estava tão feliz que parecia um menino na época de natal.

- "Preciso de padrinhos.... – pensava já fazendo planos. – e claro que será o..." – havia decidido e sem demoras partiu em direção ao primeiro templo. Passou direto por sua casa ganhando as escadarias que ligavam a Áries, quando...

... ergueu o olhar, dando um pequeno sorriso. Clarice subia. Ela não trazia nada nas mãos, mas não se importou com isso. Ela tinha voltado. Ela estava ali.

**Batidas na porta da frente é o tempo**

**Eu bebo um pouquinho pra ter argumento**

**Mas fico sem jeito, calado, ele ri**

**Ele zomba do quanto eu chorei**

**Porque sabe passar e eu não sei**

**Um dia azul de verão, sinto o vento**

- Oi...- sorriu timidamente.

- Oi. – respondeu da mesma maneira.

- Atrapalho?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Clarice voltou a andar em sua direção.

**Há folhas no meu coração é o tempo**

**Recordo um amor que perdi, ele ri**

**Diz que somos iguais, se eu notei**

**Pois não sabe ficar e eu também não sei**

Ficava se perguntando por que adiara tanto aquele momento, já podiam está as boas e, no entanto, por medo adiara um fato que a anos já sabia. Ela parou diante dele, olhando-o com um sorriso. Aldebaran tocou-lhe a face acariciando-a.

- Vamos para o Brasil. – disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Quando?

- Quarta.

- Tão rápido? – sorriu. – por que a pressa?

**E gira em volta de mim, sussurra que apaga os caminhos**

**Que amores terminam no escuro sozinhos**

**Respondo que ele aprisiona, eu liberto**

**Que ele adormece as paixões, eu desperto**

**E o tempo se rói com inve.........ja de mim**

**Me vigia querendo aprender**

**Como eu morro de amor pra tentar reviver**

- Recuperar o tempo perdido. – disse. – Clarice.

- Sim?

- Quer realmente se casar comigo? Digo, eu... – desviou o olhar. Temia que ela mudasse de idéia. – tem certeza?

**No fundo é uma eterna criança**

**que não soube amadurecer**

**Eu posso, ele não vai poder me esquecer**

**No fundo é uma eterna criança**

**que não soube amadurecer**

**Eu posso, ele não vai poder me esquecer**

Ela não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se colando seus lábios nos dele.

- Tenho essa certeza desde os cinco anos de idade.

Ele sorriu. A enlaçando-a, beijou-lhe.

Shura não sentia o chão. Ate a brisa que soprava havia parado, como se estivesse totalmente estática por tudo que se passava. Sentiu um grande vazio, vê-la nos braços do taurino seguido daquele beijo... o pedido...era demais. Recuou alguns passos, o que tanto temia tinha acontecido.

- "Tarde demais." – pensou, recuando ainda mais.

Sumiu em meio à paisagem.

- Clarice!

O grito de Rosa interrompeu o contato.

- Clarice. – a brasileira ignorou o olhar mortal do irmão pulando no pescoço da amiga.

- Oi Rosa.

- Você voltou?

- É...

- Ela veio nos ver. – disse Aldebaran.

- Vai ficar para o jantar?

- Vou.

- Então vamos entrar, precisa me contar sobre as coisas da faculdade. – a puxava pelo braço.

Miro voltava de uma de suas andanças, assobiava despreocupavelmente que apenas notou um vulto passar por ele.

- Shura...?

O capricorniano fingiu não escutar apertando o passo. Miro não se deu por vencido e foi atrás dele. Shura entrou em casa, indo direto para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. O escorpião parou na porta encostando-se ao batente da porta.

- O que foi? – indagou sério.

- Vai embora.

- Fala logo Shura. Tem haver com a Clarice?

- Eu a vi com o touro. Vão se casar.

Miro suspirou, queria contá-lo. Andou ate uma poltrona próxima, sentando.

- Se reencontraram na boate. – disse. – conversaram e viram que no final.... você sabia que isso iria acontecer.

- Não precisa me lembrar. – disse ríspido.

- Você nunca foi de ter dor de cotovelo. – sorriu. – arruma outra, é tão fácil.

- Queria ver você perder a Rosa. – o olhou.

Miro calou-se.

- Desculpe... não pensei que...

- Então não pense. – voltou a esconder o rosto. – vai embora.

- Está bem. – levantou. – se precisar estarei na minha casa.

Miro saiu, parando na porta pensava no que fazer.

- Miro.

- Kamus?

O aquariano parou a pouco dele examinando-o.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – disse não vendo nada de anormal. – você esta bem?

- Estou ótimo, por quê? – estranhou.

- Dormiu pouco. – disse rapidamente. – só isso.

- Desconto a noite.

- Tem noticias da Rosa?

- Porre. Esta deitada. – riu. – ela e o Mu exageram. Bom, vou indo, janto na sua casa. - deu as costas. – ate a noite.

- Ate.

Normalmente resmungava, mas aproveitaria a ocasião para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

As primeiras estrelas despontavam no céu. Mu tinha permanecido a tarde inteira em casa, trancada em seu quarto, nem para jantar saiu.

Miro e Kamus jantaram juntos, o aquariano que o observava atentamente não notou nada de diferente vindo dele.

Shura permaneceu em casa.

Os demais cada um em suas casas.

Durante o jantar, os brasileiros faziam planos para a tal sonhada viagem. Em um dado momento Rosa pediu licença alegando ainda está de "porre", a verdade é que queria deixar os pombinhos a sós. Clarice não tardou ir embora sendo acompanhada por Aldebaran.

A noite seguia alta e o silencio imperava na segunda casa, de menos nos sonhos de Rosa. A brasileira rolava de um lado para o outro e murmurava frases sem nexo...

O corpo estava inquieto, apesar de dormir sempre coberta o objeto a essa altura estava no chão.

- Ah...

Rosa soltou um pequeno murmúrio, em sua mente....

_Estava num local pouco iluminado, ouvia vozes algumas ate alteradas, mas nenhuma que pudesse identificar. Aos poucos o local foi ficando mais nítido e então pode ver..._

_- Mu... – escapou lhe boca._

Na casa abaixo, o ariano suava muito, seu cosmo estava envolto em seu corpo, queimando de maneira calma. Assim como Rosa também estava sonhando... o mesmo sonho contudo....

_**Abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo as pernas frias. Notou que estava preso por elas, entretanto o que mais chamou sua atenção era que ao seu arredor havia uma parede de vidro.**_

_**- O que... – tocou, sentindo a mão esfriar. – vidro...?**_

_**- Não!**_

_**Teve sua atenção desviada pelo grito.**_

_**- Rosa....? – arregalou os olhos.**_

Em Touro...

_Rosa fitava de maneira estarrecida o ariano à frente. Ele estava encostado a uma espécie de parede feita de vidro, os olhos fechados, a aparência mais pálida, gélida.._

_- Mu... – as lagrimas escaparam._

_Tentou aproximar, mas uma força a impedia, sabia que havia pelo menos mais duas pessoas no recinto, só não conseguia identificá-las, não passavam de vultos. O peito estava oprimido e sentia uma dor sem fim. Ver o ariano naquele estado era pior que a morte. Foi fechando os olhos._

_- Me leve junto... – pediu, só havia aquela alternativa. – me lacre._

Áries...

_**- Rosa! Rosa! – o ariano batia no vidro tentando se fazer ouvir, mas parecia que ela não o escutava. – Rosa!**_

_**Um clarão ofuscou a visão dele por segundos quando os abriu, viu mais duas pessoas na sala, não soube identificá-las, mas os cosmos vindo delas o preocupou. Eram dois homens e um deles trazia um arco nas mãos. Ficou alarmado ao ver que o homem apontava o objeto para Rosa que parecia imóvel.**_

_**- Rosa. – bateu no vidro. – Rosa!**_

_**- Me perdoe. – disse o homem, esticando ainda mais a corda do arco.**_

_**- O que pensa... pare! – Mu bateu com toda força no vidro. – o que pensa que vai fazer?**_

Deitado na cama, rodava de um lado para o outro.

_**O homem fechando os olhos soltou a flecha que partiu em direção a Rosa.**_

_**- Rosa! Rosa! – gritava desesperado. – Rosa!**_

_**Ela seria acertada.**_

_**- Rosa!**_

Algumas casas acima, outro cavaleiro também sonhava.... Miro estava com o corpo todo descoberto e mexia.

Andava por um corredor sem saber onde estava.

- Que lugar é esse...?

Escutou alguns gritos e sem demora começou a correr.

_**Mu estava desesperado, se não saísse dali Rosa seria acerta. Tentou utilizar seu cosmo, mas era como se não o tivesse.**_

_**- Pare! – as mãos já estavam sangrando de tanto bater. – Rosa!**_

_**Sentiu a respiração falhar quando viu a flecha avermelhada acertá-la em cheio no peito.**_

_**- Rosa...- derramou uma lagrima.**_

- Rosa... – Miro olhava espantando, havia chegado no justo momento.

_Rosa recuou um passo, a dor era forte e aguda. Sentiu a visão embaralhar e suas forças se esvaírem. Foi tombando para trás, mas antes deslumbrou o rosto adormecido do ariano._

_**- Rosa... Rosa... – Mu não acreditava naquele corpo caindo inerte no chão. – Rosa... - Tentou se mexer, contudo sentia que perdia as forças, o corpo parecia está dormente.**_

- Rosa... - Miro a fitava estático. Voltou o olhar vendo o ariano preso numa parede de vidro.

_**O ariano antes de perder os sentidos, notou que uma terceira pessoa havia aparecido.**_

_**- Miro...- os olhos fecharam, o sono, parecia eterno.**_

- ROSA! – Miro acordou gritando. O corpo estava todo suado e a respiração ofegante. – o que...

Olhou pela janela, ainda era de madrugada. Passou as mãos de forma nervosa no cabelo, tentando respirar mais lentamente.

- Que sonho... estranho...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- ROSA! – foi a vez do ariano acordar gritando, seu corpo tremia e estava coberto de suor.

A respiração estava pesada. Olhava ao redor percebendo que estava em seu quarto.

- Zeus... – passou a mão pelo rosto limpando o suor. – Rosa...

Acendeu o abajur que ficava ao lado da cama, iluminando o quarto. O céu ainda estava escuro denotando que ainda era madrugada.

Fechou os olhos concentrando na respiração que ficava cada vez mais lenta, estava calmo, mas começou a sentir um cosmo perto de si. Apenas segundos depois percebeu de quem era.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou sem abrir os olhos. – também é responsável por aquele sonho?

- _Não._..

- O que foi aquilo? – abriu, fitando a mulher loira à frente.

- _Sonho ruim. Volte a dormir._

_- _Não consigo.

- _Precisa descansar._

- Que sonhos são esses? Que lugares são aqueles? As pessoas?

A mulher saiu de onde estava, passando a se sentar ao lado dele.

_- São lembranças. Não queira saber sobre seu passado, está arriscando a você e aos outros_.

- Aconteceu algo a Rosa? – indagou imediatamente.

- _Não... mas pode._

Quando ia retrucar a mulher desaparecera.

Levantou indo ate a janela.

- Rosa...

Na segunda casa, ela continuava a dormir....

Os primeiros raios iluminavam o santuário de Atena. Aldebaran já estava de pé preparando para o treino.

- Ainda não levantou.... – murmurou ao ver a cozinha vazia. – botão.

Rumou para o quarto dela.

- Rosa acorda. Tem aula. Rosa. – bateu inúmeras vezes na porta. – Rosa.

Não obtendo resposta entrou.

- Rosa...?

Aldebaran a fitou receoso. A posição que ela dormia era estranha. Estava esticada com os braços levemente abertos e para fora da cama.

- Rosa...

Aproximou tocando o rosto dela, estava frio.

- Botão. Rosa.

Nada.

- Você está me assustando. – balançou o braço, estava frio. – Rosa.

Só na quarta tentativa que ouviu um suspiro vindo dela.

- Rosa.

- Hun...? – abriu os olhos.

- "Graças a Zeus." – suspirou aliviado. – acorda, tem aula.

- Não quero ir. – virou para o outro lado cobrindo o rosto.

- Levanta logo. – a puxou. – ou não viaja. – ameaçou.

- Já estou de pé. – o fitou.

- Você dormiu bem? – indagou ainda um pouco preocupado pelo estado que a encontrou.

- Não muito. – sentou na cama. – não descansei.

- Vou preparar o café. – levantou. – não demore.

- Sim.

Em Escorpião Miro estava sentado na cama, desde que acordara de madrugada não tinha conseguido dormir.

- É aquela comida do francês...

Passou a lembrar do sonho, quem eram aquelas pessoas e porque Mu não fizera nada para evitar que Rosa fosse acertada apesar de está preso?

- Parar de jantar... - Levantou e tomando um banho saiu, tinha treino.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shura tinha passado a noite em claro, não queria treinar, topar com o Touro e ver a felicidade estampada no rosto dele, não seria fácil de digerir, contudo resolveu ir. Queria ouvir da boca dele a historia.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kamus fitava a casa de Escorpião, todo dia era aquele tormento: acordar Miro. Entrou indo direto para o quarto dele.

- Miro! Acorda. – foi abrindo a porta. – levanta....

Silenciou ao ver a cama arrumada.

- Miro...?

Ficou preocupado, cama arrumada era sinal que ele não tinha dormido em casa.

- Ele não me disse nada.... será que... – saiu às pressas, aquilo que ocorrera na boate poderia ter acontecido e só havia um lugar que ele poderia está. – Rosa.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Apesar da preguiça que sentia, rapidamente estava pronta para ir a aula, despediu-se do irmão partindo para a faculdade. Aldebaran esperaria pelos outros.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Shaka já estava na porta de seu templo quando sentiu que um cavaleiro aproximava.

- Bom dia Shaka.

- Bom dia Kamus. – notou sua expressão. - O que te preocupa logo de manha?

- Miro. Acho que não dormiu em casa.

- Não é novidade. – sorriu.

- Não seria se "aquilo" não tivesse acontecido. Ontem não notei nada de diferente, mas...

- Ele passou por aqui de manha.

- Passou?

- Sim.

- Não foi para....

- Só vamos saber quando chegarmos à segunda casa. Vamos.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Não tinha conseguido voltar a dormir. Tinha medo de voltar a sonhar com aquilo. A mulher de seus sonhos também não voltara o que lhe trouxe certo alivio.

Para espairecer havia resolvido consertar algumas armaduras, toda hora que pensava na flecha sentia o peito oprimido, quando deu certa hora partiu para o treino.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

- Bom dia para todos. – Afrodite aproximou do grupo que já estava perto da entrada do Coliseu.

- Madrugou hein? – Aioria zombou.

- Sempre chego no horário, mas... – olhava ao redor. – Mu, Shura...?

- Estou aqui. – disse o ariano. – bom dia.

- Bom dia. – foi à vez de Shura que acabara de chegar. Correu o olhar em todos demorando em Aldebaran.

- Parece que estão todos aqui. – Dohko contava-os.

- Falta um. – MM manifestou. – a bela adormecida.

- Novidade... – murmurou Kanon.

- Vamos começar sem ele. – disse Aiolos.

Kamus preocupou-se, se ele não estava com Rosa onde estava?

Entraram na arena.

- Ate que enfim. Cansei de esperar.

Os doze ficaram perplexos. O escorpião estava aquecendo.

- Estou sonhando... – Aioria esfregava os olhos.

- Milagre.... – Saga não acreditava.

- O que faz aqui? – MM estava tão pasmo quanto os demais.

- Treinar.

- Você?? As sete da manha??

- Sim, as sete. – fechou a cara. – por quê?

- É... isso não acontece todo dia. – disse Shura. – vai ter guerra.

- Para de resmungar e vamos treinar. Estou de péssimo humor. Vem Kamus.

Estava indo para o meio da arena, mas antes fitou o ariano que também o olhava. O aquariano que o observava resolveu intervir.

- Vamos. – o puxou.

O treino teve inicio com a divisão das duplas. Vez ou outra Miro e Mu trocavam olhares.

- Isso não vai prestar. – disse Dite para MM.

- Vamos ver o quanto. – o canceriano sorriu.

- Mask não...

- Está curado carneiro?

Mu que treinava com Shaka nem respondeu.

- Bebeu mais que eu. – insistiu. – o que fez a Rosa?

- Nada. – respondeu ríspido.

- Como nada...

- Fique calado está bem? – o cortou. – não estou com humor para suas brincadeiras.

Todos ficaram bobos com a resposta dele.

- Acordou com o pé esquerdo.... – não se intimidou. – exagerou mesmo na bebida ou não aconteceu nada.

- Mask. – pediu Saga. – vamos treinar calados.

- Mu de péssimo humor e bêbado, Miro chegando cedo.... – nem ligou para o aviso do geminiano.

- Não dormir direito. – disse o escorpião de olho no ariano. – só isso.

- Aprontou...

- Não. Só perdi o sono. – disse sério.

Kamus o observava.

- Pensei que o touro fosse te matar. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu? Por quê? – Deba o olhou.

- Aposto que pensou que Miro deu bebida para Rosa.

- Ela me disse que bebeu com o Mu. – respondeu naturalmente.

- É por que é o Mu ficou calmo. – disse o escorpião. – se fosse eu.

- Se fosse você o que?

- Ele sabe que o carneiro seria incapaz de fazer algo. – MM sorria com maldade. – ele é incapaz de fazer algo. – disse irônico.

Mu que ouvia calado, começava a ficar nervoso.

- Isso é mesmo. – Miro resolveu alfinetar.

- Não dá para mudar de assunto? – Kamus já estava prevendo que ainda daria confusão, só que... – soube que encontrou a Clarice, Deba. – disse mal percebendo que só jogara mais álcool na fogueira. Shura olhou para o taurino imediatamente que trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim. Vamos nos casar.

- COMO?? – com exceção de Shaka e Mu, ficaram pasmos.

- Casar? – indagou Kanon. – casar?

- É casar.

- Então vão se casar. – Shura o olhou com ódio. – sejam felizes.

- Obrigado. – respondeu sério. Sabia dos sentimentos do cavaleiro para com ela, mas não poderia mentir.

- Atena já sabe?

- Sim.

Encaram-se.

- Felicidades Deba. – Dite cortou o silencio. – tudo se resolveu. Estão sabendo da ultima...

Afrodite começou a contar uma historia para desviar o assunto. E foi assim durante a manha. Olhares atravessados, frases com duplo sentindo, mas ainda dentro da normalidade. Almoçaram na casa terceira casa reiniciando o treino uma hora depois.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Parou na porta da faculdade. Estava com receio.

- Bom dia Rosa.

Virou para trás imediatamente.

- Bom dia.... – sorriu.

- Chegou no horário. – Clarice trazia um sorriso nos lábios. – é bom vê-la aqui. Vamos?

- Cla-ro.

As duas seguiram para a sala de aula. Rita adorou vê-las juntas e as três passaram momentos agradáveis no período da manha. Na hora do almoço resolveram sentar perto da quadra de esportes.

- Quinze dias?

- Sim Rita. Meu irmão tirou umas mini férias.

- O que ele faz mesmo?

- Segurança. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Ah sim.... – Rita deu um sorriso malicioso. – Rosa.

- Sim?

- Notou que a Kaká está mais bonita, a pele lisinha....

- Notei sim.. – a brasileira sorriu.

- Meninas... – Clarice ruborizou.

- Meu irmão deu um trato nela.

- Rosa! – corou até a alma.

- Estou brincando.

- Queria um namorado... – Rita suspirou. – como seria beijar o Shura....

As duas a fitaram imediatamente.

- Ela gosta do Shura? – Rosa indagou a Clarice.

- É encantada por ele.

- Vou junta-los!

- Rosa... – advertiu a outra brasileira.

- Sério mesmo? – Rita se jogou em cima dela. – me dá uma força. Por favor.

- Pode deixar. A próxima vez que saímos te falo.

- Obrigada amiga. – a abraçou. – se eu me casar com ele, será a madrinha.

- Casar???

- Lógico. – sorriu. – e por falar em casamento, quem serão os padrinhos? – os olhos de Rita brilharam.

- Estávamos com um problema. – a brasileira olhava para o céu. – Aldebaran queria que o Mu fosse o padrinho, eu queria a Rosa.

Rosa e Rita fitaram-se sem entender.

- E qual era o problema?

- Tem que ser um casal. Ou o Mu e Rosa sejam padrinhos meus ou do Ran.

- Sou tão importante que sou disputada a tapa.

- Seu convencimento me assusta Rosa. – sorriu. – mas já resolvemos. Bem eu resolvi. – deu um sorriso misterioso.

- E?

- Você e o Mu serão do Aldebaran e...

- E? – foi a vez de Rita indagar.

- Quer ser minha madrinha?

- Clarice! – Rita pulou no pescoço dela. – sério??

- Sim. Você e o Miro, um amigo nosso.

- Meu irmão vai enfartar quando souber. – Rosa riu. – Miro vai infernizar a vida dele.

- Então não conta. – pediu. – não por enquanto, preciso convencê-lo aos poucos.

- Tem a minha palavra. – ergueu a mão.

- Como é esse Miro?

- Lindo, tem um sorriso.... É um cafajeste, mas um cafajeste lindo. – Rosa sorria. – um amor de pessoa.

Clarice a fitou, não dava para imaginar o que se passava na mente dela.

- Então esta fechado. – disse Rita. – eu e o Miro, Rosa e o Mu.

--------

_Continua...._

_-------_

_Musica: Nana Caymi - Resposta ao tempo_


	19. Chapter 19: Laços de Odio

**Leo no Nina – O passado dos dois ainda será um mistério, mas eles estão interligados e não é um passado recente, essa historia é antiga. Shurinha vai se recuperar não se preocupe.**

**Flor de Gelo – Pois é. Se a Rita acha o Shura lindo quando conhecer o Miro... sei não.**

**Tenshi – Quando o Deba saber quem são os padrinhos da Clarice... ele vai ter um treco :D**

**-------------------------------------------XXXXXXXX-----------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 19: Laços de ódio**

O treino da tarde teve reinicio sem assunto de Rosa ou Clarice e seguiu assim ate meados de quatro horas, depois...

- Está tudo bem mesmo Mu? – indagou Aioria, o ariano tinha parado para descansar. – não está acostumado...

- Está tudo bem. Já melhorei. – disse mais calmo. – não bebo mais.

- É uma mosca morta. – disse MM intrometendo na conversa.

- Mask. – Aiolos deu um tapa nele. – fique calado.

- Não ligo. – Mu os fitou. – e se sou uma mosca morta o problema é meu.

- Você quem sabe... vai acabar perdendo para o Miro.

O ariano o fitou atravessado.

O escorpião ate então estava calado, nem prestava atenção na conversa absorvido em seus pensamentos.

- É... – murmurou não como resposta e sim porque chegava a alguma conclusão em sua mente.

- O que disse? – Mu o olhou feroz.

- Que sim. – respondeu por responder.

O ariano o olhou com ódio.

- A surra foi pouca?

- O que? – o fitou, tinha acordado do transe.

- O que ouviu. Não me provoque Miro.

- Para inicio de conversa nem estou falando com você. – virando para Deba. – vão quando para o Brasil?

- Quarta. – disse de olho no ariano.

- Fala para ela ter juízo. – sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Você não está nessa onda de casamento? Vai ver ela também tem um amor de infância. – agora dizia para provocar.

- Será...? – ficou imaginando, depois se indignou. - Claro que não. Não diga bobagens.

- Por que não? – era o estopim que MM queria. – é bem possível.

Mu abaixou o rosto, será que aquilo era possível?

- Se for assim, tanto você como o carneiro não tem chances. – não deixaria o escorpião por menos.

Miro parou para pensar, mesmo todos insistindo sabia que não gostava dela, pelo menos naquela hora não.

- Eu não sou ciumento, posso dividi-la. – sorriu.

- Estão falando da minha irmã! – reclamou.

- Não tenho ciúme de você.

Tudo que o escorpião viu foi um punho indo de encontro ao seu rosto. Foi ao chão com o ariano partindo para cima dele.

- Seu idiota. Idiota. – o ariano dava-lhe varias seqüências de socos.

Os dourados olhavam atônicos para a cena, nem parecia o calmo Mu de Áries. Seu cosmo estava inflado e a qualquer momento poderia soltar o "Extinção estelar".

- Idiota. – o cosmo de Miro também ascendeu.

- De novo não... – Afrodite não acreditava na cena que via.

Rosa que voltava da aula escutou os gritos vindo do Coliseu. Parando na entrada viu a briga.

- Ran faz alguma coisa! – gritou desesperada por Miro e por Mu.

Deba, Dohko, Saga entraram no meio. Foi preciso os três segurarem o ariano. Kamus e Shura ajudaram Miro.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – gritou totalmente transtornado.

- Calma Mu. – Deba estava perplexo pela reação dele. – calma.

- Me solta!

Os três tinham dificuldades em segura-lo, tamanha sua força.

- Pare Mu. – Rosa parou na frente dele. – fique calmo.

- Saia da frente Rosa! Eu vou acabar com esse cara. – tentava se soltar. – Me soltem!

- Calma. – a brasileira o tocou nos ombros. – calma.

Foi como se ele perdesse a força. Saga, Deba e Dohko nem o prenderam mais.

- Desculpe.

Desviou o olhar dela passando a fitar o escorpião que mesmo com o rosto estourado o olhava debochado.

- Carneirinho está mais calmo? – provocou.

- Ora seu...

Foi preciso que os três o segurassem de novo.

- Mu controle-se. – Saga o puxava.

- Mu pare. – foi a vez de Rosa segura-lo – está me assustando.

Acalmou na hora.

- Não tive a intenção.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou aliviada. – Kamus, pode levar esse desmiolado embora?

- Sim.

- Não vai cuidar de mim? – sorriu.

Mu fechou o punho e já o erguia.

- Abaixe o punho Mu. – pediu a brasileira. – Kamus vai cuidar de você. – o olhou. – alias não deveria ir para a casa e sim para a vila das amazonas.

- Por que... – abriu um enorme sorriso. – tem razão, tem razão. Vamos Kamus.

- Você vai para casa. – o aquariano segurou a camisa dele saindo arrastando-o.

- E quanto a você. – Rosa o olhou. – vem comigo.

Saiu puxando o ariano.

_- "Aldebaran, Miro, Mu e MM no meu templo, agora."_ – era Atena por cosmo.

- Por que eu? – o canceriano assustou. – nem toquei neles.

- Quer que eu responda? – Kanon o fitou sorrindo.

- Minha viagem... – Deba temeu.

Os demais ficaram olhando um para o outros sem entender. Aldebaran e MM partiram rumo ao templo, no caminho chamariam pelo ariano e por Miro.

- Estão lascados. – disse Dohko.

Na primeira casa Rosa o arrastou para o quarto.

- Senta aí. – apontou para a cama.

Silencioso sentou. Ela deu a volta na cama, subindo nela.

- Desculpe.

- Tire a camisa.

- O que?! – a olhou espantado. – o que disse?

- Tire a blusa.

- Mas...

- Anda Mu.

Com o rosto vermelho que nem um pimentão tirou a camisa. A pele branca contrastava com o lilás do cabelo. Rosa fitou as madeixas que espalhavam pelas costas, subitamente lembrou-se do sonho de dias atrás. A pessoa também possuía cabelos lilases. Delicadamente pegou os fios e fez uma trança, jogando-a para frente. Mu continuava calado.

Tudo que sentiu foi o toque suave dela em seus ombros.

- Precisa relaxar.

A brasileira começou a fazer uma massagem, o ariano fechou os olhos deixando-se levar, a cada toque dela sentia sua raiva esvair e a serenidade voltar. Lembrou-se do sonho, sentindo um arrepio. Fora um sonho tão real que tinha medo daquilo acontecer. Não conseguiu salva-la daquela flecha e o pior que Miro estava presente e não fizera nada.

- Por que anda tão nervoso? – indagou tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Juntou tudo. Essa historia do meu passado, Shion no seu silencio, Miro que anda me irritando, aquele dia... – silenciou-se, "aquele dia" não existia para ela. - Desculpe.

- Sei que não fez por mal. Isso é uma fase e logo vai passar.

- Assim espero.

- Pronto. – interrompeu o contato. – como se sente?

- Muito melhor.

Rosa desceu da cama parando na frente dele.

- Precisamos ver esse corte. – fitou a boca dele.

- Não foi nada.

- Deixe me ver. – tocou os lábios dele.

Mu a fitava apreensivo e extremamente vermelho.

- Não foi um corte profundo.

- É.. – o ariano desviou os olhos para a boca dela, o coração disparou, lembrou-se do beijo. – Ro-sa. – gaguejou.

- O que foi?

- Foi só um cor-te. Não se preocupe. – recuou antes que fizesse uma bobagem.

- Tem certeza?

- Te-nho. – levantou. – eu preci-so ir, Atena me cha-mou.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu. – fique calmo, ta?

- Ficarei. Obrigado.

- Vamos subir.

Subiram ate Touro silenciosos, vez ou outra se olhavam.

- Se precisar de mim estarei aqui.

- Obrigado pela massagem.

- Qual foi o motivo da briga?

- Nada relevante. – disse. – ate mais tarde. – estava saindo...

Rosa lembrava do sonho da noite anterior, não sabia o porquê, mas sentiu dor no lugar que tinha sido "acertada", alem do mais... tinha ele...

- Mu.

- Sim? – a fitou parando.

Ela caminhou ate ele e sem que esperasse o abraçou.

- Se cuida, ta?

- Sim. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – Me cuido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Ai! – berrou pela quinta vez. – isso dói.

- É para doer mesmo.

- Não está sendo nem um pouco gentil. – fez beiço.

- Cala a boca Miro e não reclama. Você procurou agora agüenta.

- Eu não tive culpa.

Kamus o olhou feio.

- Mu anda estressado.

- E você não ajuda. – o fitou de maneira mais séria. – por que gosta de provocá-lo?

- Não está em mim. – ignorou.

- Miro...

- Não sei...

- Não é porque sente algo pela Rosa?

Rolou os olhos.

- De novo...

- De novo sim. Miro seja sincero. Gosta dela?

- Não...

- Na boate... quando a viu dançar com ele...

Miro que fingia não ligar, abaixou o rosto, aquele dia, nem ele entendia o que tinha acontecido.

-Meu cosmo não foi?

- Sim. – ficou surpreso, pensou que ele não falaria. – o que sentiu?

- Não sei ao certo. – o olhou. – era um misto de raiva, ódio, inveja... – fitava um ponto qualquer da sala. – tinha ciúme, mas não de um homem para uma mulher, era diferente. Eu não sei te explicar.

- Pensei que atacaria-o.

- Não chegaria a tanto, mas senti muito ódio do Mu. – estremeceu. – como se ele tivesse tirando a Rosa de mim.... é meio confuso.

- Isso é um problema. – franziu o cenho.

- Não fala nada para ela, ta?

- Hoje sentiu o mesmo? – indagou, pois não havia percebido o cosmo dele.

- Não... foi mais para provocar. – sorriu sem graça. – eu não sei o que acontece comigo, alem do mais o sonho...

- Que sonho?

- Pesadelo na verdade. – virou o rosto. – estava ela, Mu e eu, mas... deixa para lá. Foi só um sonho.

- Toma cuidado com isso, você pode magoá-la.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Meia hora depois, os quatro estavam na presença de Atena e Shion. A deusa estava sentada em seu trono com uma expressão não muito boa.

- Mandou nos chamar Atena. – Miro seguido pelos outros fizeram reverencia.

- Já sabem por que os chamei aqui. – disse séria. – MM uma semana de trabalhos na vila. – disse a queima roupa. – e de boca fechada para não criar desavenças.

- Sim. – disse sem olhá-la.

- Está dispensado.

- Com licença.

Saiu olhando de solaio para os outros. Teria uma longa semana na vila, mas tinha valido a pena, a briga entre Miro e o ariano tinha sido divertida.

- Quanto a vocês, vamos por parte. Já sei da briga que tiveram semana passada. Rosa quase morreu.

Os três abaixaram os rostos.

- Sentimos muito. – disse Mu num murmúrio.

- Eu sei que sim. Poderia ter acontecido algo grave e não é porque é ela, poderia ter sido com qualquer pessoa. São cavaleiros e como tais devem medir seus poderes. O cosmo não é para ser usado entre vocês. Se querem brigar usem a força física.

- Sim. – respondeu os três.

- E o que houve hoje?

Miro e Mu ficaram calados.

- Respondam.

- Nos desentendemos. – o ariano pronunciou. – peço desculpas.

- Eu também. – disse Miro. – não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Assim espero. Miro e Mu estão proibidos de saírem do santuário. Isso inclui as saídas à noite. – olhou para o escorpião.

- Sim... – Miro abaixou o rosto, seriam longos dias.

- Aldebaran terá o mesmo castigo quando voltar de viagem.

- Sim Atena.

- E por falar na viagem, ela foi antecipada. Irá viajar amanha cedo. Já avisei a faculdade das duas.

- Amanha? – Deba trazia um sorriso nos lábios enquanto Miro e Mu...

- Marin ficou de trazer as passagens. Tatsume os levará ao aeroporto. Parece que o horário é as seis da manha.

- Obrigado Atena.

- Espero que os três se controlem. Dá próxima vez serei mais enérgica. Dispensados.

Quando a porta dourada fechou-se, respirou aliviada.

- Deveria ter sido mais enérgica? – olhou para Shion que permanecera em silencio o tempo todo.

- Conhecendo o Escorpião, foi um bom castigo, vai cortar as saídas dele, o Mu não é de sair, então não terá problemas, o mesmo acontece com Aldebaran.

- Poderia cancelar a viagem dele, mas não é para tanto. As brigas com ele vão diminuir, mas quanto aos outros dois... o que está acontecendo com o Mu? Ele nunca foi disso.

- Não sei... – disse, mas no fundo sabia muito bem o que acontecia.

- Fale com ele Shion. Foi seu mestre, talvez descubra algo.

- Falarei Atena.

- Vou para o escritório, estarei lá se precisar.

Shion fez uma leve reverencia quando ela passou.

- "A Rosa não deveria viajar agora...." – sabia que sem a presença dela as coisas poderiam piorar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Parou na porta da primeira casa, quando saiu, dias atrás não pensava que voltaria tão cedo e daquele modo.

- Tomare que tudo termine bem. – segurou de maneira firme as malas.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Voltou o olhar para a voz.

- Oi Shura.

- Oi Clarice. – sorriu. – como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Vou indo. Quer ajuda?

Ela não respondeu, estava com vergonha de encará-lo depois de tudo. Percebendo os sentimentos dela, Shura pegou as duas malas.

- Vamos.

Concordou subindo logo atrás dele.

- Fiquei sabendo das novidades. – disse cortando o silencio.

- Quais? – indagou sem encará-lo.

- Seu casamento.

- ...

- Que seja feliz.

- Obrigada....

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio...

- Shura.... eu....

- Não precisa ficar constrangida, você sempre deixou claro as coisas para mim.

- Me perdoe. Eu não queria te magoar. – abaixou o rosto.

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Seria pior se tivesse me enganado. – a olhou.

- Mesmo assim....

- Quando vão se casar?

- Daqui a dois ou três meses... vamos falar com nossos pais e preparar tudo.

- Espero que sejam felizes.

- Obrigada...

O restante do caminho foi em silencio.

- Está entregue.

- Muito obrigada com as malas.

- As ordens. – beijou lhe a fronte. – ate mais.

- Ate....

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Os três desceram silenciosos ate Escorpião.

- Diga a Rosa que vou lá depois. – disse Miro entrando em casa.

Aldebaran e Mu olharam entre si, continuando o trajeto. O ariano seguia cabisbaixo.

- Está curado da ressaca?

- Estou.... desculpe por colocar sua irmã no meio.

- Não se preocupe.

Seguiram em silencio ate as escadarias que ligavam Gêmeos a Touro, encontraram com Shura no caminho, mas limitaram a se cumprimentar.

- Mu.

- Sim?

- Queria te fazer um convite. – Deba parou.

- Não sendo para beber... – sorriu.

- Não seria má idéia. – sorriu de volta. – não seria má idéia afinal seria para comemorar, mas não é isso. Bom, nossa amizade é antiga e te considero um irmão.

- Eu também. – tocou no ombro dele. – já me ajudou muito.

- Queria que fosse meu padrinho de casamento.

- Eu? – o fitou surpreso.

- Você e a minha irmã. Vocês dois acompanharam essa historia de perto e seriam perfeitos.

- Fico lisonjeado com o convite. Aceito sim.

- Obrigado.

- Serão muito felizes. – deu lhe um abraço.

- Assim espero.

- Quando será?

- Temos muitos preparativos, creio que em dois meses.

- Está com pressa. – o olhou divertido.

- Nunca se sabe o dia de amanha. – riu. – é melhor casar rápido.

- Quem serão os padrinhos da Clarice?

- Ela ainda não me disse, mas não me importo, vou acatar quem ela escolher.

- Sua irmã vai me aceitar?

- Como?

- Que eu seja o par dela?

- Que pergunta besta Mu. – riu. – claro que vai!

- Claro que vai o que?

Os dois levaram um susto ao ver a brasileira do lado.

- Quer me matar! – Deba levou a mão ao coração. – que susto!

- Pensei que eram preparados para sentir a presença de alguém. – riu.

- Você não tem cosmo! – ainda estava assustado.

- Estavam falando mal de alguém.... – sorriu misteriosamente.

- Não estava nada! Só assustei.

- Confesse Ran.

- Não me amole.

- Confesse.

Mu a fitava, seria um prazer tê-la ao lado dele no casamento.

- Conte a ela a novidade Deba. – disse interrompendo a briga deles.

- Qual??

- Vamos amanha cedo.

- Sério?! Que bom!

- Vá arrumar as malas. – sorriu.

- Quinze dias no Brasil! – comemorava. – tenho que fazer planos.

Alguém a fitava com um meio sorriso. Não queria que ela fosse, mas não tinha porque impedi-la.

- Aproveite bastante Rosa. – disse.

- Obrigada. – o abraçou. - Cuide-se.

- Sim. Bom vou indo. Ate mais.

- Ate.

O restante da tarde, os três passaram preparando as malas.

- Faltando desse jeito vai repetir o semestre, Rosa.

- Minhas faltas estão justificadas. – colocava as roupas na mala. – nosso único problema é com os trabalhos que vão acumular.

- Nem me fale. – suspirou.

- Quando voltarmos, vamos nos dedicar mais.

- Com certeza.

- ROSA!!!

O grito assustou as duas.

- O que foi isso? – olharam uma para outra.

- Vamos ver. – a brasileira de madeixas rosadas saiu.

Na sala encontraram com Miro.

- Foi você que me gritou?

- Foi. Vim me despedir, já que vai viajar de madrugada.

- Que barulhada foi essa? – Deba acabava de chegar ao recinto. – ah... – bufou ao ver o escorpião.

- Faça uma boa viagem. – a abraçou. – juízo.

- Obrigada.

- Kaká, aproveite a estadia. – também a abraçou. – e cuide dessa sem juízo.

- Pode deixar.

- E tragam presentes! – sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Estava demorando... – disse o taurino voltando para seus afazeres.

- Pode deixar Miro, eu trago.

- Por isso gosto de você. – beijou a bochecha de Rosa. – bom vou deixá-las terminarem. Mais uma vez boa viagem. Até mais.

- Obrigada Miro. – agradeceu Clarice.

- Vou com você ate lá fora. – disse a outra brasileira.

Saíram com o escorpião fazendo forte recomendações a ela.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor Miro?

- Não. Já falei tudo.

- Miro.

- Sim?

- Por que você e o Mu estavam brigando?

- Por nada. – respondeu rápido. – coisa a toa.

- Meu nome estava no meio.

- Não... – virou o rosto. – você não é o centro do mundo.

- Miro...

- Não foi nada sua estressada. – foi saindo de perto. – não vai esquecer do meu presente. – acenou da porta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Havia passado o restante da tarde em casa, fez o jantar e depois seguiu para sala deitando no sofá. Pegou seu pingente passando a fita-lo.

- "Quinze dias...." – pensou, nem um pouco feliz.

Estava tão disperso, e só voltou a realidade quando viu um pingente de carneiro ao lado do seu. Ergueu o rosto, deparando com a brasileira lhe sorrindo.

- Boa noite.

- Oi.

- Estava tão distraído que nem me viu aproximar. – deu a volta agachando ao lado dele.

- Estava longe.

- Vim fazer uma recomendação. – sorriu divertida.

- Recomendação?

- Claro, não estarei aqui para vigiá-lo.

- Hum... – sorriu. – e qual seria?

- Se voltar a ter aquelas dores vai contar para o Shion.

- Não precisa.

- Precisa sim. Mu, é sério. Promete que vai procurá-lo?

- Elas não vão voltar.

- Mas promete?

- Ta.

- Agora estou tranqüila. – levantou. – já vou indo, pois preciso arrumar o restante das malas.

O ariano também levantou.

- Rosa.

- Sim?

- É... – abaixou o rosto. – é que...

- Já sei.

- Sabe?? – a fitou corado.

- Quer um presente. – sorriu. – lógico que vou trazer para você.

- Obrigado. – respondeu rápido e aliviado.

- Bom já vou indo.

Num movimento rápido o ariano a puxou pelo braço abraçando-a. Rosa estremeceu com o contato.

- Cuide-se. – disse no ouvido dela.

- Sim. – sorriu. – você também.

E com essa despedida os brasileiros partiram na manha seguinte.

Dez dias depois....

.... o santuário continuava tranqüilo, os treinos normais. O único acontecimento anormal eram as constantes dores de Mu e os sonhos que vieram com freqüência. Claro que não havia dito uma palavra sequer a Shion mesmo nos três desmaios que sofrera. Agüentava tudo calado e tentava não transparecer o que realmente estava acontecendo. Miro milagrosamente não o provocara mais ate se esquecendo um pouco disso.

_ão, persistência_

Aproveitando a tarde de dispensa Miro resolveu dar uma volta por um dos parques da cidade, o calor estava insuportável, mas abrigado debaixo de algumas arvores sentia-se bem.

- A bola!

Escutou o grito de uma criança e antes que um objeto redondo colorido o acertasse virou de uma vez segurando com as duas mãos. Erguendo o olhar viu uma garotinha correndo em sua direção.

- Des-cul-pa. – a menina tentava falar, contudo abaixou pondo as mãos nos joelhos, precisava recuperar o fôlego.

- Isso é seu? – a entregou.

- Sim. Desculpe....

- Tudo bem. – abaixou para ficar da altura dela. – só tome mais cuidado. Seus pais podem ficar bravos.

- Eles não estão aqui.

- Está sozinha?

- Com o motorista. Meus pais estão ocupados.

- E seus irmãos?

- Meu irmão não pode brincar comigo. – disse entristecida. – e tenho só ele.

- Hum.... – torceu o nariz. – qual seu nome?

- Raissa.

- Me chamo Miro. Se quiser, eu brinco com você.

- Miro... tem o nome do meu irmão. – sorriu.

- Que coincidência, - sorriu ainda mais. – topa ou não?

- Quero sim. – comemorou.

- Então venha. – estendeu lhe a mão.

- Sim.

Ao pegar na mão dela sentiu algo diferente, não era a brincadeira, mas gostara da menina. Seu cosmo ate tinha vibrado por instantes. Os dois se olharam sorrindo.

A roda do destino, voltava a se mover sob o poder das Moiras.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A tarde estava particularmente bela naquele dia, os raios solares tingiam de dourado o céu atheniense. Uma brisa suave aliviava o calor apesar da primavera está encaminhando para o fim. Apreciando esse fim de tarde, o cavaleiro da primeira casa estava sentado nas escadarias, olhava distraído o vai e vem das nuvens, como se seus pensamentos estivessem com elas. Estava tão alheio que nem percebeu uma figura altiva aproximando-se dele.

- Anda mais contemplativo do que de costume, o que te aflige Mu de Áries?

- Nada... – estava com o olhar perdido.

Shaka deu um leve sorriso sentando ao lado dele. Sabia muito bem em quem ele pensava.

- Será que sua aflição tem haver com certa flor? – sorriu ainda mais, o que não era de seu feitio.

- Nada fica escondido, não é? – sorriu.

- Por que não confessa a ela o que sente? – foi direto ao ponto.

- Não sei.... – corou. – eu não gos-to de-la! Quer dizer... não da ma-neira que pensa... é que...

- Eu vi a maneira como se beijaram.

- Como?? – o ariano ficou escarlate. – então você viu? Tudo??

- Não sei se foi tudo, mas o suficiente. – sorriu. – não foi apenas luxuria, apesar dos dois estarem tontos. Houve sentimentos.

- Muitos.... – abaixou o rosto constrangido.

- Por que está fingido que não se lembra?

- Ela pode ficar com raiva de mim. Achar que me aproveitei do estado dela.

- E em certa parte não foi?

- Foi... – disse corando até a alma. – eu não teria coragem de fazer aquilo, apesar de desejar... com nós dois daquele jeito seria mais fácil, mas ela não se lembra. Talvez seja melhor, não passo de um amigo para ela.

- Não creio.

Mu o olhou imediatamente.

- Fale com ela, não vai perder nada.

- Talvez perca a amizade... – sua voz saiu um pouco melancólica.

- Você quem sabe. Teve novamente aquele desmaio? – indagou mudando de assunto.

- Não. – disse seco.

- Nem nada parecido?

- Não.

- Que bom. – levantou. – vou à vila. – começou a descer as escadas. – pense no que te disse. Não perca a chance de ser feliz.

Mu o fitou ate desaparecer. Shaka tinha razão, mas... tinha medo de perde-la.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Uma brisa mais fria indicava que o inverno estava próximo. De onde estava fitava as montanhas que sumiam no horizonte. Desde pequena adorava esse "passatempo" e onde estava, era o lugar perfeito para tal. Ouvia-se apenas o som do vento nas folhas e vez ou outra o som de motor vindo de uma estrada que passava perto do sitio da avó.

Ali era seu refugio quando queria pensar na vida.

- Desce daí menina!

- O que foi mãe? – Aldebaran e Clarice aproximaram.

- Rosa está lá em cima.

Olharam para o enorme pé de abacate, a garota estava sentada na ultima galha.

- Velha mania.... – Deba suspirou.

- Ran porque não ajuda sua mãe? Eu a vigio. – sugeriu Clarice.

- Tudo bem. Venha mãe.

Clarice tirou as sandálias, começando a subir no pé. Rapidamente alcançou a galha onde Rosa estava.

- Não tenho mais idade para isso.

- Sempre foi melhor do eu. – disse a morena, olhando as montanhas ao longe.

- Lembra que vivíamos aqui?

- Lembro, bons tempos.

- Está pensando nele?

- Nele quem? – a olhou.

- Num certo cavaleiro de cabelos lilases.

- Estou não.

- Confesse Rosa, está sentindo a falta do Mu. – riu.

- Sinto a falta de todos.

- Não percebeu que gosta dele?

Ela ficou calada. Clarice silenciou.

- Mesmo que gostasse, ele não sente o mesmo por mim. Naquele dia que te encontrei na boate, nós bebemos. Fomos para a varanda e ele me beijou.

- Mas você disse que não se lembrava de nada.

- Claro que lembro, como poderia esquecer aquilo? A forma como ele me olhou, me tocou, os lábios dele... mas ele não se lembra.... O Mu só sente amizade por mim.

- Por que não conversa com ele.

- Para que? Vai me dizer que, apenas me quer como amiga. É melhor nem tentar, não quero perder a amizade dele por bobagem.

- Considera seus sentimentos bobagens?

- Nesse caso sim. – voltou a fitar a paisagem. – prefiro tê-lo como amigo a perdê-lo. Mu é muito especial. Não quero correr esse risco.

_III. Netuno, sensível_

- Senhora.

- Diga. – respondeu séria, sem tirar os olhos do documento que lia.

- Está marcado. Daqui a cinco dias.

- Onde?

- Athenas.

- Prepare tudo. – disse assinando ao final do documento.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mais alguns dias haviam se passado, a volta dos brasileiros seria para daqui a dois dias.

Desde que conhecera Raissa, Miro ia todos os dias no final da tarde, ao parque brincar com ela. Apesar da diferença de idade se davam muito bem.

Shura que andava mais conformado, voltara a ficar impaciente por causa da volta de Clarice e o ariano continuava a ter suas dores não revelando a ninguém. E é assim que o encontramos no principio da noite.

Estava exausto, consertara varias armaduras e treinava o maximo de tempo possível. Quanto mais longe de casa, menos pensamentos em Rosa. Tomara um longo banho, sentindo-se descansado. Foi direto para o quarto, pois não tinha fome.

Tirou a camisa devido ao forte calor.

- Tomara que consiga dormir essa noite.

Mal acabou de falar, sentiu uma dor intensa na cabeça e para piorar seu cosmo ameaçava elevar. Mu caiu de joelhos.

- Ai... – as mesmas imagens iam e vinham numa velocidade elevada. – Jamiel... – balbuciou. – Jamiel... – a dor aumentou.

- _**Precisa controlar seu cosmo.**_

Escutou uma voz perto de si, entretanto não sabia de quem era.

- _**Está correndo perigo.**_

Mesmo sem entender o que se passava, achou melhor seguir a recomendação, tentando controlar ao maximo seu cosmo. Sentia que se não fizesse isso, ele expandiria de maneira violenta e em poucos segundos todo o santuário estaria na sua sala. A dor prosseguiu por mais alguns segundos, mas ele não agüentou. Caiu desacordado ao lado da cama.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Brasil.

Rosa estava sentada na porta de casa. Não conseguia dormir e para piorar...

- "Esteja bem." – segurava o pingente de carneiro nas mãos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Já logo de manha o calor era insuportável, prenuncio que o verão grego aproximava. Abriu os olhos de maneira lenta, ainda se sentia zonzo optando por continuar parado. Quando começou a enxergar viu que estava deitado ao lado da cama. A dor tinha sido tão intensa que ficara ali caído a noite toda. Levantou com cuidado indo para o banheiro. Tinha que se recuperar antes que alguém o visse naquele estado.

Décimo terceiro templo...

- Bom dia Atena. – a amazona de águia abriu um pouco a porta.

- Bom dia Marin. Entre e sente-se.

- Trouxe o que me pediu. – entregou-lhe uma pasta. – toda documentação está aí.

- A que horas está marcada?

- Dez da manha. Esta tudo pronto. – sentou.

- Temos tempo.

- Senhorita, a presidente do grupo fez uma exigência.

- Exigência? – Atena arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim. Alguns seguranças.

- Era de se esperar. – sorriu. – a reunião será na fundação?

- Sim. Achei melhor.

- Fez bem. Providenciarei.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Dois favores. Diga a Jabu, que ele irá comigo e quando passar por peixes chame Afrodite. Ele será meu interprete.

- Sim. Com licença.

- Ah Marin.

- Sim? – voltou.

- Sobre a armadura. Alguma novidade?

- Infelizmente não. Continuamos a procura.

- Está bem. – sorriu. – obrigada.

- Com licença.

Atena depositou a pasta ao lado do computador. Cruzou os braços apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Onde essa armadura foi parar...?

Fitava o céu azul...

...Só há duas entidades que traçam o destino. Seres que tem a capacidade de ver o futuro de humanos e deuses.

Uma delas são as Moiras.

A roda da fortuna guiada por elas, está girando rapidamente. Com o cavaleiro de Touro elas não puderam influenciar devido à outra entidade, mas com os demais cavaleiros tem o livre acesso em especial três deles, que terão suas vidas alteradas para sempre...

_III. Netuno, sensível_

Obedecendo as ordens, Afrodite estava diante da deusa.

- Mandou me chamar?

- Sim. Preciso de sua ajuda. A fundação fechará um contrato com uma empresa sueca e queria que fosse meu interprete.

- Será um prazer.

- Shion já está ciente de tudo. A reunião começa as dez na sede da fundação.

- Vou me preparar.

- Obrigada.

- Com licença, Atena. – Shion entrava. – já os avisei.

- Espero que não se incomodem.

- Aconteceu algo? – preocupou-se.

- Não Afrodite. A presidente da empresa pediu seguranças. Chamei alguns cavaleiros.

As nove e trinta, estavam todos em uma das salas da fundação. Alem de Afrodite, estavam Mu, Saga, MM, Aioria, Aiolos, Miro, Dohko e Kamus.

- Desde quando somos babás. – MM torcia o nariz.

- Melhor do que treinar. – Miro estava jogado no sofá. – essas reuniões demoram muito?

- Horas. – disse Dite com um sorriso nos lábios. – pode ir se preparando.

- Que coisa mais chata. – Aioria cruzou os braços.

- Não reclamem. – disse Dohko. – devemos cumprir ordens.

Interropendo a conversa, Atena entrou no recinto. Miro sentou na hora.

- Desculpe Atena.

- Saori Kido. – respondeu a própria. – a pessoas estranhas.

- Sim.

- Está tudo pronto senhorita?

- Sim Gustavv. – falou o nome dele. – não usarei Afrodite na reunião. – sorriu.

- Sem problemas.

- Acho que podemos ir.

- Senhorita Saori. – Jabu entrava na sala. – os documentos que pediu.

- Obrigada. Trouxe Gustavv para nos ajudar.

- Nem vai precisar. A dona da empresa fala grego. A escutei conversando com nossos advogados. Fala muito bem por sinal.

- Por que não me disseram antes... – Atena deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Ficarei aqui se precisar. – disse Dite.

- Fiquem lá fora e juízo. – disse aos outros. – vamos Jabu.

Obedecendo espalharam-se pelo prédio.

Na sala de reuniões, Atena e a dona das organizações Kie, trocavam informações e planos para as duas empresas. A deusa ficara impressionada pela sua fluência em grego e ela pela pouca idade da pequena Kido. Ao final apertaram as mãos selando o contrato. Os cavaleiros que tinham ficado o tempo todo na porta da fundação entraram com o termino na reunião. Estavam numa sala, onde aconteceria um pequeno coquetel **(n/a: Coquetel é só a noite ou pode ser durante o dia?)**

- Pelo menos vamos comer. – Miro fazia as contas de quantas iguarias comeria.

- Fique quieto. – Kamus deu lhe um beliscão.

- Ai, essa doeu.

- Não podemos comer. – Afrodite interveio. – somos seguranças esqueceu?

- Um só não mata ninguém. – MM e Aioria estavam de olho na mesa.

- Fiquem onde estão. – a voz de Saga saiu autoritária. – estamos em serviço. Mu paralisa eles.

- Trapaça....- murmurou Aiolos que também estava de olho na mesa.

Silenciaram ao sentirem o cosmo de Atena aproximar. Pararam lado a lado.

- Seremos prosperas senhorita Kido.

- Saori, por favor. Tenho certeza que ainda fecharemos vários contratos.

- Sim.

Afrodite que ainda continuava de costas, virou-se ficando surpreso.

- A senhora...

- Que surpresa. – ela disse. – encontrá-lo justamente aqui.

- Trabalho para a senhorita Kido. Sou interprete.

Atena os olhava sem entender.

- Nós nos conhecemos num café em Estocolmo, Saori. – disse a senhora notando o olhar confuso da garota. – tem sorte, ele é um ótimo rapaz.

- Obrigado.

- Então as apresentações são dispensáveis.

- Ao contrario. – a senhora sorriu. – apesar de passarmos a tarde juntos não sei seu nome.

- Esquecemos de nos apresentar.

- Pois muito bem. Senhora Sophia, - disse Atena virando-se para ela. – este é Gustavv. – virou para Afrodite. – Gustavv Kiergaarg, - apontou para ela. – Sophia Dagmar Kiergaarg. – sorriu, os dois tinham sobrenomes iguais e não se dera conta dos acontecimentos que viriam.

Se o sueco era tido como o de pele mais alva, perderia seu titulo para si mesmo. A cor simplesmente sumira de sua face, os olhos esverdeados fitavam atônicos a pessoa a sua frente. Sophia estava paralisada, como se um fantasma manifestasse a sua frente. Também estava pálida e seus olhos parados.

O silencio entre eles era mórbido, como se apenas os dois estivessem naquela sala.

Atena notou a palidez da face da senhora preocupando-se. Os cavaleiros por sua vez ficaram receosos pelo sumiço repentino do cosmo do amigo.

- A senhora está bem? – indagou. – Jabu, traga um copo com água. – pediu ao cavaleiro.

- Sim.

Os dois continuavam a se olhar, sentimentos conflitantes apoderaram-se de ambos. Pareciam entorpecidos.

O copo de água chegou às mãos da senhora que não hesitou em tomá-lo, talvez tudo não passasse de sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, pois enxergava a sua frente o ser que julgava morto.

- Gustavv Kiergaarg... – a voz saiu num sussurro e sem emoção alguma.

O pisciano ao ter o nome pronunciado por ela recuou um passo. Seu corpo todo tremia.

- Jabu uma cadeira, por favor. – Atena pediu notando a pele fria da senhora.

Sophia sentou sem retirar o olhar do cavaleiro. As íris azuis o fitavam com ódio.

- Está vivo... pensei que tinha me livrado de você.

Assustaram com as palavras dela.

- Deveria está morto. Um ser como você não merecia está vivo.

- Agressão gratuita? – disse MM.

- Tudo para ele é pouco. – a voz saiu fria, ignorando o comentário do canceriano. – um assassino não merece piedade.

Afrodite continuava paralisado, depois de tantos anos, ainda ouviria aquilo?

- Assassino? – indagaram todos.

- Foi por causa dele que meu único filho morreu. – o ódio saia em cada letra. – assassino. Seu maldito.

Os gritos, o barulho da tempestade, do carro sendo destruído, tudo invadiam a mente do cavaleiro. Seu cosmo que tinha sumido por completo, reapareceu totalmente desequilibrado.

- Assassino! -gritou. – deveria ter morrido naquele acidente! Era para Karl está vivo e não você! Criança que só trouxe infelicidade! Não tem o direito de usar meu nome!

Afrodite tremia.

- Do que está falando senhora Sophia? – Atena olhava fixamente para o cavaleiro estava preocupada com ele.

- Isto. – disse com desprezo. – é meu neto.

- Neto??

Sophia em suas viagens sempre levava seu mordomo e ele estava ao fundo da sala ouvindo tudo pasmado. Pensou que o pequeno Gustavv desaparecido há anos estava morto.

- "Então é ele..."

Os demais que sabiam um pouco da historia dele, ligaram o nome a pessoa.

- Sexta à noite. – a voz saiu sombria. – noite com uma forte chuva. Qualquer pessoa que se arriscasse naquela tempestade era louca, mas .. Karl, Marie e ele resolveram ir para a fazenda... o carro caiu numa ribanceira matando os dois na hora, mas isso.  – apontou para Dite. – sobreviveu. Volte para o inferno de onde nunca deveria ter saído. – levantou. – reveja quem contrata senhorita Kido, essa coisa não é confiável. Adeus.

Saiu, na companhia de alguns ajudantes e do mordomo. Afrodite continuava parado, petrificado. A palidez da pele aumentara, seu cosmo oscilava e sua mente...

- Vem. – MM aproximou tocando-lhe o ombro. – vamos embora.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A limusine preta saia em disparada pelas ruas de Athenas, a sós no banco de trás Sophia fitava a paisagem. No banco da frente do passageiro, o mordomo seguia em silencio.

- Para o hotel senhora?

- Quero sair dessa cidade. – disse seca. – providencie a nossa volta Friederich.

- Sim senhora.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Afrodite era conduzido por MM, não tinha noção de onde estava e com quem estava. Continuava a tremer e seu cosmo sofrendo com altos e baixos. Ao passar por algumas casas, seus guardiões estranharam o comportamento dele e o cortejo que o seguia silencioso. Conduziram-no ate Peixes.

Sentou no sofá de maneira automática, sua face continuava pálida e seus olhos parados.

- Afrodite. – MM agachou diante dele.

Não respondeu, parecia não ouvir.

O canceriano levantou, sobre o olhar atento de todos que não sabiam como proceder. O guardião da quarta casa foi ate a cozinha e minutos depois voltava com uma xícara nas mãos.

- Tome. Camomila. – sabia do gosto dele.

O cheiro do chá preencheu suas narinas. Fitou a xícara de porcelana estendida a ele. Sentiu ódio. Aprendera a gostar de chá por causa dela.

- Suma com isso! – bateu na mão do canceriano jogando o objeto a metros. - Por que... – levou as mãos a cabeça. – por que... – os olhos marejaram.

Atena num canto sentia-se responsável. Poderia ter evitado tudo. Se tivesse ligado os nomes teria evitado.

Os demais o fitavam penalizados, tudo que a avó lhe dissera era pesado e dito depois de tantos anos era pior.

Dohko foi o primeiro a se retirar, Afrodite precisava ficar só, qualquer coisa falada naquele momento seria inútil.

Um a um foram retirando-se, permanecendo apenas MM.

- Pode me deixar sozinho?

- Claro. – levantou. – precisar me chama.

- Sim.

Ao se ver sozinho... deitou no sofá escondendo o rosto com uma almofada. Sentia a alma vazia como naquele dia.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Atena sentou no trono de forma pesada.

- Como foi à reunião? – Shion aproximava.

A deusa apenas o olhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Afrodite...

Shion não entendeu.

- Ele e a avó se reencontraram.

O mestre ficou surpreso. Não imaginava que o pisciano tinha família.

- E como foi?

- O pior possível.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Durante o trajeto da entrada ate sair do elevador Sophia continuou em silencio. Entrou em sua suíte e sem cerimônia bateu a porta na cara de Friederich.

Caminhou lentamente ate seu leito sentando-se. O corpo estava pesado, a cabeça doía e as mãos tremiam. Era a ultima pessoa que imaginou rever em sua vida. Havia se passado tanto tempo que pensou que esse lado de sua historia estivesse enterrado, mas não. A sua dor estava representada na figura daquele homem que herdara todos os traços dos Kiergaarg's.

- Puxou completamente o avô... – murmurou entre os dentes.

Gustavv era uma criança quando o viu pela ultima vez e agora era um homem feito.

- Maldito... – cerrou o pulso. – tinha que está morto. Tinha. – deu um soco na cama. Tinha.

-----

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20: Memorias

**Mabel** – Obrigada por acompanhar as minhas fics. ^ ^. Respondendo as perguntas: Sophia é uma pessoa amargurada, mas tenho certeza que ela ainda vai melhorar. Miro gosta da Rosa, apesar de ser um amor diferente, as vezes vai para o lado de fraternal, as vezes para o possessivo, mais para frente vai entender o porque. Shura vai se conformar. Mu vai descobrir sobre o passado dele e da pior maneira, Shion resolve contar, mas será tarde. Os bronze vão aparecer sim, mais para o final.

**Tenshi** – Sophia ainda vai se redimir, as brigas entre o ariano e Miro só vão piorar.

**Capitulo 20: Memórias...**

Os treinos continuaram suspensos, durante o restante do dia ninguém comentara sobre a reunião e nem voltara a casa de Peixes. Sabia o quanto seu morador era discreto com seus assuntos e não seria agora, e numa situação tão delicada, que iriam perturbá-lo. O único que se mostrava um pouco impaciente era MM. Não se preocupava com nada, mas tinha uma profunda amizade pelo pisciano. Sabia como era ser tratado daquela forma pela família, a barra era pesada, contudo preferiu ponderar, no momento certo o ajudaria.

Dispensado do treino Miro foi ate o centro de Athenas. Ainda era cedo, mas tinha esperança que Raissa já estivesse lá.

Sentou no tradicional banco de encontra passando a esperá-la.

Pensou em Afrodite e na situação que ele passara. Se tivesse pais eles também teriam ódio dele? Será que era por isso que o abandonaram? Não era uma criança esperada? Tratou de dissipar tais pensamentos concentrando- se em Raissa. Achava que estava ficando louco. Aguardar um dia inteiro para brincar com uma criança não era de seu feitio. Se pelo menos fosse uma adolescente, mas não, era uma criança e como adorava ficar perto dela.

- "Vão achar que sou pedófilo." – riu do pensamento.

- Oi Miro!

- Oi.

Os dois deram um abraço.

- Chegou cedo.

- Saí do trabalho mais cedo.

- O que você faz? – o fitou curiosa.

- Sou segurança.

- De algum artista da TV? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Não não. – riu. – protejo a presidente de uma fundação.

- Hum...

- Mas por que saiu mais cedo?

- Um amigo meu está com problemas. – soltou um suspiro.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Gustavv.

- Depois me apresenta? Se é seu amigo, pode ser meu também.

- Claro. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – o que faremos hoje? – deu um sorriso martreteiro.

- Pensei em varias coisas. – sorriu da mesma maneira.

Raissa tinha cara de anjo, mas gostava de aprontar as suas e juntando-se ao escorpião, não saia nada que presta.

E dessa forma, mais um dia teve fim. Como de costume, reuniram-se em uma das casas para jantar. A bola da vez foi em Leão.

- Essa historia de todos jantarem aqui não está com nada. – Aioria protestava arrumando a mesa, enquanto nove pessoas o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não reclama leãozinho. – Kanon provocou. – amigos são para isso.

- Idiota...

- Pessoal... e o Dite? – disse Shura.

- Não o vi o dia inteiro.

- Nunca vi tanto ódio vindo de uma pessoa. Aquela Sophia o odeia.

- Deve ser difícil depois de todos esses anos encontrar com a avó e ouvir aquilo tudo.

Miro que ouvia tudo calado levantou, começando a recolher os talheres e pratos. MM fez a mesma coisa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – o dono da casa os fitou intrigado.

- Recebemos a armadura juntos e destruímos o Muro juntos. Comemos juntos.

Sorriram.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra, a cortinas fechadas deixavam apenas poucos raios lunares adentrarem o recinto. Um deles iluminava a face pálida e descrente do décimo segundo cavaleiro. Os olhos azuis fitavam o nada e a mente parecia perdida em algum lugar do passado.

O reencontro com a avó o abalara profundamente, nem nas mais terríveis batalhas sentia-se daquele jeito. Era preferível receber vários ataques a relembrar o rosto da matriarca da família.

Encolheu. A voz dela dizendo "assassino" ecoava constantemente. Seu olhar de ódio atormentava-o assim como a culpa. Durante todos esses anos sentia-se responsável pela morte dos pais e agora com a aparição dela esse sentimento ficara mais forte. Fora ele o assassino de seus pais. Por causa dele a família estava destruída, por causa dele sua avó devotava-lhe um ódio mortal.

Voltando um pouco a realidade, sentiu cosmos conhecidos adentrarem em sua casa. Não queria visitas, não queria encará-los depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

Na sala...

- Vai ter que me pagar! – gritou Aioria pela quinta vez. – quero meus pratos!

- Foi sem querer. – disse Shura.

- A culpa é toda sua! – apontou para Miro. – poderíamos ter trago apenas as panelas.

- Não reclame. – Kamus tomou a frente. – ele está mal... – murmurou ao olhar para o recinto.

Os cavaleiros fitaram a sala. Quando o trouxeram na parte da manha, as rosas que haviam nos jarros, eram vermelhas e brancas, mas agora estavam negras, muitas delas despedaçadas.

- É raro ver alguma rosa despedaçada. – disse Dohko.

- O cosmo dele está muito alterado. – disse Saga.

- Afrodite! – MM gritou.

- Por que está gritando? – Aiolos o repreendeu. – é mais fácil irmos ate lá.

- Não conhece a peça. – disse. – Afrodite!

O cavaleiro surgiu diante deles.

- O que foi? – disse seco.

- Arrume uns pratos. – o canceriano colocou a panela na mesa de jantar. – vamos comer aqui.

- Não estou com fome.

- Mas nós estamos. – Shaka manifestou, causando estranheza. – algum problema de jantarmos aqui? – indagou diante do olhar incrédulo do pisciano.

Não respondeu.

- Você não desceu, viemos ate aqui. – Aioria sorriu.

- Não precisa dela. – disse Kanon. – tem a nós.

Afrodite ficou surpreso para depois sorrir.

- Obrigado.

- Conte conosco. – Mu tocou o ombro dele.

- Vou buscar os pratos. – a expressão do rosto mudou. – não demoro.

O jantar seguiu de maneira agradável, com as brincadeiras de Miro, as tiradas de MM e Kanon, o jeito meio explosivo de Aioria e a calma de Mu para apaziguar.

O pisciano os fitava sorrindo, nem sempre se deram bem, já ficaram em lados opostos diversas vezes, mas eles... eram a sua família.

- Ainda bem que são... – pensou em voz alta.

- O que está resmungando aí peixinho? – Shura o olhou debochado.

- Nada chifrudo. – riu. – não é nada. – fez aparecer uma rosa. Sua mãe tinha verdadeira adoração por elas.

Notaram a expressão dele alterar.

- Nem parece que se passaram dezenove anos... – murmurou fitando a rosa. – parece que foi ontem...

Não disseram nada.

- Vinte e três de novembro.

- O que houve nesse dia? – indagou o aquariano. Talvez o melhor fosse ele desabafar.

- Tempestade....

**--------FLASHBACK------**

Uma chuva torrencial castigava Estocolmo e cidades próximas. Era madrugada e as pessoas em sã consciência estavam abrigadas em suas casas.

Interrompendo sua leitura noturna, a matriarca da família Kiergaarg, depositou seus óculos sobre criado mudo feito de carvalho. Fitou pela ultima vez a chuva que ia de encontro ao vidro da janela e apagou a luz do abajur.

Apesar da forte tempestade sabia que teria uma boa noite de sono, pelo menos era o que achava. Pouco tempo depois de adormecida escutou batidas frenéticas em sua porta. A passos lentos caminhou ate a entrada de seus aposentos.

- Alix? – assustou ao ver a jovem empregada. – espero que seja algo grave.

- É sim senhora. – sua voz tremia.

- Se foi por conta de algum muro caído, eu vou te punir. – sorriu. – consertamos amanha. Não fique assim, aproveite a chuva e vá descansar.

- Seu filho senhora. – seu rosto era grave.

- O que...

- Seu filho sofreu um acidente.

Na manha seguinte aparecia em todos os jornais, o trágico acidente com a família Kiergaarg. O carro que era dirigido por Karl caíra em uma ribanceira matando ele e a esposa na hora e causando alguns ferimentos no filho.

Para Sophia o mundo acabara naquela noite, Karl era seu único filho e tinha adoração por ele. A nora também era muito querida provocando uma ferida ainda maior naquele coração debilitado. Quando o marido morreu, anos antes, pensou que não sentiria dor maior, mas ver o filho naquele caixão a matara. A senhora alegre transformara numa casca vazia desprovida de qualquer sentimento. O primeiro a sofrer com isso foi o pequeno Gustavv. Sophia não fora uma única vez visitá-lo no hospital e quando recebeu alta passou dias sem vê-lo. Julgava-o responsável, afinal fora idéia dele viajar naquele dia para a fazenda.

Gustavv sentira o impacto da aversão. Vivia sempre sozinho, mal via a avó e quando os dois estavam juntos pareciam dois estranhos. Seu estado piorou ainda mais quando Sophia começou a acusá-lo do acidente. O menino que sempre fora arredio, tornou-se frio, consumido pelo sentimento de culpa.

Passaram-se dois anos.

A relação entre os dois estava num estado critico. Sophia não agüentava olhar para o rosto dele e não dizer algumas palavras, ele por sua vez não agüentava ouvir aquilo, pois apesar de tudo adorava a avó.

A solução veio numa carta de confirmação. Sophia havia mandado-o para um colégio interno na Suíça.....

...O quarto era de fazer inveja a qualquer garoto de oito anos. Os mais variados brinquedos estavam a sua disposição. Brincava num canto, quando a porta abriu de uma vez.

- Venha cá.

Gustavv tremeu, tinha medo da avó e sem hesitar parou a frente dela, com os olhos baixos, não conseguia olhá-la.

- Foi aceito no colégio. Arrume suas coisas, vai para a Suíça agora à tarde.

- Eu... não...

- Não tem escolha. – saiu batendo a porta.

Naquela mesma tarde ele, avó e mais um empregado seguiam de jatinho para Zurique.

**-------- FIM FLASHBACK------**

- Não tive muitas escolhas... – disse fitando o chão. – nunca tive escolha.

Os cavaleiros ouviam comovidos.

**--------FLASHBACK------**

A limusine preta parou diante de uma grande construção neoclássica. Sophia e o outro empregado seguiam a frente, Gustavv mais atrás observava o local. A área era imensa, o jardim parecia imponente mesmo debaixo de neve. Havia um bosque não muito distante e outras construções menores.

- Willkommen. _**(Bem vindos, em alemão)**_ – disse uma moça elegantemente trajada.

O pequeno não tinha entendido a saudação dela, mas achando-a simpática sorriu.

Rapidamente foram conduzidos ate a sala do diretor, que não se cabia de felicidade.

- É um prazer tê-los aqui. – indicou cadeiras. – um membro dos Kiergaarg em nossa instituição é uma honra.

- Já está tudo pronto? – indagou seca, calando o diretor.

- Sim. Ele terá a melhor acomodação. – desviou o olhar. – é ele?

- Gustavv. – disse enérgica.

O garoto obedeceu aproximando dela.

- Vai gostar daqui. Sentirá como se fosse sua segunda casa.

Ele não disse nada abaixando o rosto.

- Está entregue. – Sophia deu as costas.

- Vovó... – segurou a mão dela, tinha medo. Ela era a única de sua família e não queria separar dela, mesmo ela o tratando tão mal.

- Honre o nome que carrega. – sua voz saiu fria. – virei vê-lo.

Soltou-se partindo. Seria a ultima vez que a veria.

**-------- FIM FLASHBACK------**

Afrodite limpava o rosto, aquelas lembranças eram dolorosas.

- Ela atravessou aquela porta e nunca mais voltou.

- Nunca mais? – indagou Miro.

- Voltei a vê-la hoje.

**-------- FLASHBACK------**

Os meses foram passando, Gustavv ainda nutria esperança que ela o fosse ver algum dia, contudo isso nunca aconteceu. Aniversario, natal, passava sempre na escola. Sophia nunca deixou que lhe faltasse nada, mas também nunca manifestara interesse em revê-lo. Na escola, ele era o melhor aluno, destacando em matemática e historia. Extremamente inteligente aprendeu o alemão rapidamente, era o xodó dos professores e por causa de sua beleza era considerado o garoto mais bonito do colégio. Passava as noites muitas vezes estudando, pensava que se fosse sempre o melhor, sua avó o viria visitá-lo ficando orgulhosa dele, entretanto as esperanças foram cessando... o garoto outrora alegre transformara numa criança fria e presunçosa. Por causa de sua condição financeira era tratado de maneira diferente e com isso achava-se superior. As demais pessoas não passavam de seres insignificantes.

Estava próximo de completar dois anos na instituição, não agüentava mais aquele lugar decidindo fugir....

No colégio todos dormiam profundamente com exceção de uma mente que trabalhava rapidamente. Sentado em sua escrivaninha analisava o mapa da Europa.

- Talvez a Inglaterra... – murmurou. – nevoa demais... Rússia... frio demais.... Grécia... calor demais... – ponderou. – mas é longe o bastante daqui, alem do mais poderei conhecer as ruínas gregas. Será interessante.

Pegou um livro sobre mitologia, passando a foliá-lo. Adorava ler sobre as figuras mitológicas e a historia dos deuses.

- Se eu fosse um deus, quem eu seria... – pensava passando as paginas, ate que parou em uma. – Aphrodite... a deusa da beleza... mas eu sou um menino. – torceu o nariz. – mas sou o mais bonito da escola. – fitou sua imagem no espelho. - A personificação da deusa num corpo masculino.

E com esses pensamentos, o sueco analisou os últimos detalhes de seu plano e contou o dinheiro que levaria, havia roubado uma quantia da sala do diretor.

Na noite seguinte aproveitando a troca dos vigias, por volta das nove, atravessou uma pequena passagem que dava para rua de trás correndo em disparada para a estação.

Em seu quarto, a maioria das roupas e um objeto sobre a escrivaninha: um relicário feito de prata.

Usando o dinheiro convenceu um homem a comprar passagens para Grécia e fazer passar por seu pai na hora do embarque.

Atravessou a Áustria, passando pela Hungria, e Iugoslávia. Em todas as paradas a tensão de ser descoberto aumentava e quando chegou a Macedônia seu medo aumentou, pois seu "pai" desceria naquele país. Para não ser descoberto refugiou-se no vagão bagageiro. Foi descoberto na cidade de Kozani, Grécia, mas conseguiu fugir, pegando carona com um caminhoneiro e de cidade em cidade vinte e quarto horas depois chegou a Athenas.

Encantou-se com a cidade, com seus monumentos e construções. Procuraria um hotel, mas o pouco dinheiro que sobrara, mal dava para alimentar-se. Andou a procura de um lugar onde pudesse comer, mas sem falar grego e sua expressão e vestes de pessoas de alta classe atraiu atenção para si. Foi pego e ainda muito jovem para se defender teve o dinheiro roubado e com o corpo com vários hematomas. Vagou por alguns metros ate que vencido pela dor foi ao chão, tendo como ultima imagem o Parthernon.

O corpo parecia dormente, apenas as pálpebras demonstravam alguma intenção de se mover. A vista outrora embaralhada, dava sinais de melhora, tanto que via com nitidez que estava num quarto. Moveis básicos, alguns quadros na parede, cores sóbrias. Simples mas acolhedor. Com muito custo conseguiu sentar na cama, atraído pelo som de pássaros foi ate a janela ficando surpreso com as construções.

- Vejo que acordou.

Assustou-se.

- Trouxe algo para você comer.

Gustavv virou imediatamente deparando com um homem alto, de pele alva, cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis.

- Recuperou-se, encontrei-o caído numa esquina.

O garoto não disse nada, afinal não entendia.

- É sueco não é? – perguntou na língua.

- Como sabe?

- As etiquetas de sua mochila e alguns trocados que estavam no seu bolso. Sou dinamarquês.

- O dinheiro é meu.

- Não tenho intenção de ficar com ele. – depositou a bandeja no criado mudo. – está muito longe de casa, seus pais devem está preocupados.

- Não tenho pais, sou andarilho.

- Com essas roupas? – riu. – por horas fingirei que acredito. Se precisar estarei na cozinha.

Parou na porta.

- Seu nome?

Gustavv não respondeu.

- Meu nome é Varanis. – disse lhe sorrindo. – pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser.

Estava saindo...

- Obrigado. Sou Afrodite.

- Hum... belo nome. Seja bem vindo a Athenas Afrodite.

**-------- FIM FLASHBACK------**

- Ele me acolheu e foi meu mestre, um pai. Nunca contei sobre minha vida e ele também nunca me perguntou. Acho que morreu sem saber meu nome verdadeiro.

- E durante esses anos? Ela...

- Tremia a cada pessoa diferente que chegava ao santuário. Tinha medo que ela me encontrasse e me levasse embora, mas ao mesmo tempo no fundo queria que me achasse, infelizmente nunca aconteceu. E depois com os fatos que foram acontecendo.... acabei esquecendo desse meu lado.

Miro ouvia atentamente, no fundo sentia-se como ele. Não dava a mínima para essa historia de família, mas no fundo... queria saber se tinha, entretanto com essa historia de Afrodite temia que o mesmo acontecesse com ele. Talvez tivesse uma família, mas esta, poderia odiá-lo, a ponto de tê-lo deixado num orfanato.

Outro que ouvia atentamente era Kamus. Também tinha um passado oculto, nem Miro sabia de sua historia e o que dependesse dele, ninguém saberia. Se Henry e Antonietta estivessem vivos com certeza deveriam odiá-lo.

Shura pensava em sua historia. Assim como Sophia o odiava, ele odiava o pai, por culpa dele sua mãe morrera de forma tão triste. Ele nunca teria o perdão.

Dohko ouvia calado. Não queria pensar nesse assunto.

O virginiano analisava a situação e em seu anterior agradecia aos deuses por não passar por isso. Agradecia por não ter família.

Mu ao contrario de todos, desejava saber sobre seu passado, mesmo que fosse ligado a alguém por laços de ódio, mesmo que por culpa dele alguém tivesse morrido, queria saber.

- Vai vê-la? – indagou ao pisciano.

Afrodite o fitou confuso, a pergunta o pegara de surpresa, tanto que nem sabia a resposta.

- Só se ele for idiota. – disse Shura. – viveu tanto tempo sem.

Voltaram o olhar para o pisciano, sua expressão era confusa.

- Ainda gosta dela? – Mu insistiu.

- Eu... – murmurou, não tinha uma resposta. – não sei.

- Deveria procurá-la. Bem ou mal é a única pessoa que tem.

- Não diga bobagens Mu. – disse Miro. – Afrodite não precisa dela. Você e essa fixação por família.

- Não é fixação.

- É sim. – completou Shura. – Shaka disse bem: vamos viver o presente.

- Mas...

- Mas nada... – o virginiano levantou. – já está tarde, temos treino amanha.

Percebeu que a conversa ainda terminaria em briga.

- Eu nem lavei os pratos.

- Sem problema Dite. – disse Aioria, também estava querendo evitar confusão. – amanha eu pego. Boa noite para todos.

Despediram-se restando apenas o dono da casa e o cavaleiro da quarta.

- Vai ficar aqui?

- Pensei em te ajudar. – disse o canceriano.

- Você? Prestativo? Que frescurada é essa.

- Ao respeito. – o olhou feroz. – rosto afeminado.

- Seu grosso.

- Lembra que quando nos conhecemos achei que fosse uma menina?

- Lembro. – gargalhou.

**----FB----**

Aproveitando a folga, o cavaleiro de Peixes resolveu mostrar o santuário para o novo pupilo. Andavam silenciosos, quando o pisciano parou, fitando algo a frente.

Em sentindo contrario, duas pessoas caminhavam em suas direções. Um homem e uma criança.

- Tantas pessoas nesse santuário e tive que encontrar logo com você? – disse o homem da direção contraria. – Varanis... – o olhou debochado.

- Digo o mesmo Samir. – devolveu o olhar.

- Vejo que arrumou alguém. – fitou a criança ao lado pisciano.

- Também está treinando alguém. – voltou com a afirmação.

- Preciso passar a armadura de Câncer. – sorriu desdenhoso. – bom, já que te vi tenho assuntos a tratar com você. Venha.

Os dois homens saíram. As duas crianças ficaram paradas se encarando. O que era protegido por Samir, era mais alto, tinha cabelos azuis revoltos e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha o olhar debochado.

- Não sabia que os cavaleiros poderiam treinar uma menina.

O outro nem respondeu.

- Anã.

- Não sou menina. E não sou mais tão baixo assim. – o fitou desdenhoso.

O de cabelo azul ficou surpreso. Ele tinha um olhar desafiador e gostava disso.

- Tem rosto de menina.

- Idem.

- É atrevido. Gostei de você.

- Pouco me importa.

- Esse lugar às vezes é chato. As outras crianças daqui são umas tolas fracotes.

- Já reparei. Não sei como as admitem aqui.

- É um dos meus. Podíamos revezar? – o olhou maroto. – diversão.

- Não é má idéia. – sorriu malicioso.

- Fechado. Meu nome é Giovanni. – estendeu a mão.

- Afrodite. – retribuiu.

- Afrodite? – torceu a cara. – a deusa?

- Algo contra?

- Não.

**---FFB---**

- Éramos perversos. – Afrodite riu.

- E não era bom?

- Era. Confesso que foram os melhores anos da minha vida.

- Lembra daqueles aprendizes do mestre do Aldebaran?

- Eram horríveis, pareciam meninas.

- Bons tempos.

Fitaram-se sorrindo.

- Pare de me olhar assim. – MM virou o rosto. – sou macho.

- Eu também sou, mas isso não impede que eu tenha carinho por você.

O canceriano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É um idiota mesmo. – dando um suspiro Afrodite saiu levando os pratos para a cozinha.

Ao se ver sozinho MM sorriu. Apesar de não demonstrar tinha no pisciano como um irmão.

- "Também gosto de você idiota." – pensou indo para a cozinha.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ate Gêmeos controlou-se para não demonstrar a Saga e Kanon a dor que sentia. A visão estava embaralhada e seu cosmo ameaçava expandir. Quando avistou a entrada de Touro aliviou. Não deu a volta como de costume optando por passar por dentro da casa, claro utilizando a telecinese, alcançou os corredores ganhando os cômodos.

- Ai. – caiu de joelhos no chão. A dor era fortíssima, arrependera-se por não contar a Shion, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo, mas era tarde.

Levantou ensaiando dois passos. Novamente as imagens vinham de maneira desconexas.

- Ro-sa... – murmurou.

Não conseguindo prosseguir, andou cambaleante ate o quarto dela, mal conseguindo enxergar um palmo a frente.

Lentamente deitou, aconchegando-se no lençol branco. Apesar de terem se passado muitos dias, sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela, o que aliviou um pouco a dor.

De olhos fechados esperava a dor passar ficando assim por alguns minutos. Sentindo-se melhor resolveu ir para casa, contudo...

... mal levantou, sentiu uma fincada na cabeça, antes que deitasse novamente perdeu os sentidos. Seu corpo tombou para trás e na queda bateu com o braço na cama de Clarice...

No outro dia....

Os olhos abriram lentamente, não conseguindo focalizar de imediato onde estava. Com dificuldade ergueu um pouco o corpo verificando que estava na casa de Touro.

- Devo ter dormido aqui.... ai...

Olhou para seu braço esquerdo, vendo que estava roxo.

- Na queda...

Tentou levantar, mas estava sem condições, não tendo alternativa utilizou a telecinese, apesar de Athena a ter proibido.

Em seu quarto deitou e somente quando estava próxima da hora do treino é que levantou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Afrodite acordou bem melhor, apesar do dia anterior ter sido tenso, tinha boas expectativas. A vinda dos amigos na noite passada o fizera bem e o encorajou a seguir em frente. Arrumou-se indo para o treino.

Os demais cavaleiros seguiram o ritual cotidiano e por volta das oito todos se encontravam na arena.

Conversavam entre si e nem tocaram no assunto da reunião. Mu treinava com Aiolos, contudo seus reflexos não estavam bons devido a ligeira dor de cabeça que sentia.

- Mu esta tudo bem? – indagou o sagitariano notando-o um pouco pálido.

- Sim.

- E esse roxo no seu braço?

- Não é nada de mais. – tampou o local com a mão. – devo ter batido em algum lugar. Distração.

- Essa distração tem nome. – sorriu Kanon que treinava com Shura.

- Como? – o ariano o fitou sem entender.

- Afrodite, poderia exemplificar?

- Claro. – sorriu, elevando seu cosmo fez uma rosa aparecer. – seria isso?

Ligaram o objeto a pessoa. Mu a principio não tinha entendido depois... corou ate a alma. Os demais se olhavam sorrindo.

- Estão equivo-ca-dos. - Gaguejou.

- Quer exemplo melhor? – Dohko o olhou divertido.

- Aquele é melhor. – Aioria apontou para a entrada do Coliseu.

Mu virou para onde ele apontava, sentindo o coração falhar. Rosa e Aldebaran batiam boca e Clarice, no meio, tentava apaziguar.

- Quer discutir comigo? Eu moro aqui há anos!

- Mas se tivéssemos passado por aquela rua chegaria mais rápido.

- Quer me ensinar a andar em Athenas, botão?

- Não, só estou ajudando.

- Vocês dois, por favor.

- Foi ela que começou Clarice. – Deba cruzou os braços.

- Só queria ajudar.

- Ele entendeu. – a brasileira de cabelos rosados olhou para frente. – ei Miro! – acenou.

Rosa e Deba viraram imediatamente deparando com os outros dourados.

- Oi Miro! – Rosa acenou, desviando um pouco os olhos fitou o ariano que estava pouco atrás.

Ficaram se olhando por um momento. Ambos traziam um fino sorriso nos lábios. Rosa foi andando, encontrando-o no meio do caminho.

- Oi.

- Oi Rosa.

A garota o abraçou.

- Estou todo suado...

- Senti sua falta. – disse cortando-o.

Sorriu, a tomando nos braços.

- Também senti. Muita.

Kamus e Shaka estavam de olho no Escorpião.

- Eu quero um abraço.

A garota olhou para a direção da voz.

- Lógico que vai ganhar.

Mu a soltou contrariado.

- Estava com saudades. – Miro a abraçou bem forte.

- Eu também.

- Tenho um monte de coisas para te contar.

- Não é só a Rosa que voltou, viu? – protestou Clarice.

- Ciumenta. Vem cá.

Ficaram os três se abraçando.

Deba se controlou, mas estava mais preocupado com outras duas pessoas. Shura não tirava os olhos de Clarice e Mu da irmã.

- Seja bem vindo Aldebaran. – disse Shaka.

- Obrigado. Estava sentindo falta daqui.

- Como foi a viagem? – indagou Saga.

- Excelente.

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco, para depois os três acabarem de chegar em casa. Descansariam para depois seguirem para a casa de Libra onde almoçariam.

O treino durou apenas mais algumas horas. Dohko alegou que teria que cozinhar. Afrodite, Aioria e Aiolos disseram que iriam ajudá-lo, cada um inventou uma desculpa e assim o exercício teve fim.

Depois de descansada, Rosa deu uma escapulida indo ate Áries. Sabia que o treino tinha acabado, pois Miro, antes de subir, passara na casa dela cobrando o presente.

- Mu. Mu.

- Na cozinha!

Passou pelo corredor ganhando o cômodo. O ariano arrumava o armário.

- E o treino? – indagou puxando uma cadeira.

- Eles arrumam qualquer desculpa para não treinar. Você foi a desculpa.

- Entendi. – sorriu.

- Como foi a viagem? – indagou virando-se para ela.

- Ótima. Revi minha mãe, primos, minha avó, foi excelente!

- Aldebaran deve ter ficado muito feliz em vê-los.

- Minha mãe quase enfartou quando o viu. – riu. - Athena foi generosa conosco.

- Espero que façam outras viagens como esta. Devem aproveitar a família ao maximo. – disse um pouco entristecido.

- Não descobriu mais nada?

- Não. Acho que vou desistir. Não a evidencias e conhecendo o Shion ele nunca me dirá. Talvez seja melhor esquecer.

- Não há esperança?

- Não no meu caso.

- E os sonhos?

- Os mesmos. – voltou a atenção para o armário. – nada de diferente.

Rosa notou que ele ficara diferente e ainda por cima tinha aquela mancha roxa em seu braço.

- Não teve mais dores?

- Não.

- Nada?

- Não.

- Nem desmaio?

- Não. – deu uma gaguejada.

- E esse roxo no seu braço?

- Bati na porta, não foi nada. – dissimulou.

Rosa o fitou fria, e ele percebeu isso, tanto que continuou a fazer o serviço, nem olhando para trás.

- Está mentindo.

- Não aconteceu nada. Está se preocupando de mais.

- Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. – disse nervosa. – o que houve Mu? Você conversou com Shion?

- Rosa...

- Mu.

- Tive as dores, não contei para o mestre e...

- E...?

- Cheguei a desmaiar algumas vezes.

- O que?!? – levantou na hora.

- Foi só umas cinco vezes... nada de mais. Normal.

- Como é normal? – gritou um pouco exaltada. – ter desmaios é normal?

- Esta exagerando Rosa.

- Não estou! Mu, desde que cheguei sofre com isso. Antes era apenas dores e agora ate desmaia?! Acha isso normal? Desmaiar cinco vezes em quinze dias é normal? – indagou alterada. - Já esperei tempo demais. – pegou o braço dele puxando-o.-

Vamos resolver isso agora!

- Não Rosa.

- Shion vai saber de tudo. Tudo! – o puxava. - E vai procurar um medico. Nem que tenha que contar para Athena!

- Pare Rosa. – disse temeroso, não queria que seu mestre soubesse. – pare Rosa.

- Só paro no templo de Atena!

- Não Rosa! – parou bruscamente fazendo-a recuar.

Os dois se encaravam. Mu desviou o olhar de seus olhos para a boca dela, Rosa estremeceu.

O ariano tentava permanecer indiferente, mas ela estava perto demais.

- Rosa.... – soltou num sussurro.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sentindo o hálito dele perto de si. Mu tocou o rosto dela com as duas mãos passando a acariciá-los.

- Mu... – seu coração estava disparado.

Ele aproximou um pouco mais, fazendo-a tremer.

- Confie em mim. Vou resolver. Se não passar prometo que conto ao Mestre.

Ela concordou, temerosa demais para debater qualquer coisa.

- Pro-mete...? – murmurou com a respiração entrecortada.

- Prometo. – aproximou um pouco mais.

A garota suspendeu a respiração, mas respirou aliviada quando ele apenas beijou lhe a fronte.

- É melhor ir. Daqui a pouco eu subo.

- Ta.

Ainda com as pernas bambas deixou o local, estava ficando difícil esconder que não sentia nada por ele. Mu a fitou ate desaparecer, por pouco não tinha beijado-a. Tinha os mesmos pensamentos da brasileira.

- "Não vou conseguir fingir por muito tempo." – pensou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Miro de frente para o espelho admirava-se. Usava uma calça jeans em tons escuros, uma camisa de algodão preta, mas o acessório que o deixava convencido era uma pulseira feita de contas nas cores branca e preta. Rosa havia lhe dado, dizendo ser uma peça do artesanato de sua cidade.

- Destacou ainda mais com a minha beleza. – sorriu convencido. – como sou bonito.

Fitou a peça trabalhada. Era um belo item, mas o que o fazia singular, era um pequeno escorpião esculpido em uma das pedras.

Sorriu, não ganhava muitos presentes e aquele guardaria pelo resto da vida. Era uma recordação de "sua" Rosa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shura não sabia se iria, quando viu Clarice no Coliseu teve vontade de sumir. Apesar de tudo ainda gostava dela. Entrou e saiu de casa algumas vezes, ate que decidiu ir. Precisava encarar a situação, não poderia permanecer daquele jeito, afinal sua presença ficaria constante principalmente quando se cassasse com Aldebaran.

_**II. Saturno, disciplina**_

Tudo tem o tempo exato de acontecer, nem a mais, nem a menos e nem o poder deuses é capaz de impedir...

Terminando de arrumar a cozinha Mu seguiu para o quarto. Entrou fechando a porta.

- Tenho que ser rápido. – disse preparando para se trocar, fitou o criado mudo a sua esquerda vendo uma pasta marrom sobre ele, na capa o emblema da fundação. – me esqueci disso...

Caminhou ate o local pegando a pasta. Abriu dando uma rápida olhada. A fundação estava engajada em achar a armadura de Altar desaparecida há muitos anos. Mu acompanhava as buscas, auxiliando Marin e Jabu. O conteúdo era o ultimo relatório que a amazona lhe tinha enviado no dia anterior.

- "Como pode ter desaparecido assim? – pensou. – Ares de Altar... o que foi feito de sua armadura?"

Olhou fixamente para o nome do cavaleiro.

- Ares...Ares...

Já ouvira falar nele, havia sido um grande guerreiro, os únicos que pouco comentavam eram Saga e Shion. Mu virou a pagina, ela continha um breve histórico sobre ele.

- _Ares Slaviero_, - leu em voz alta. – _53º cavaleiro de Altar, chegou ao santuário no dia 17 de março de 1980._ _**(n/a: para essa fic a saga de Hades ocorreu em 2005 e a fic se passa em 2007, datas aproximadas)**_ _Foi treinado pelo grande Mestre. Morto por Saga de Gêmeos_ ... – suspirou. – _... No ano de 1990._ – Mu teve um estralo. – cheguei ao santuário nesse ano... será que Ares conheceu meus pais?

A dor foi fulminante fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Parecia que a cabeça iria explodir.

- Ah... – ergueu as mãos ate a cabeça. - Ah...

Sua mente trabalhava rápido...

_... via-se em Jamiel, dentro de um cômodo, focalizando a frente, viu alguém deitado numa cama. A pessoa estava com o braço pendurado. Moveu o olhar vendo outra figura de longos cabelos esverdeados, tentou definir quem eram, mas apenas sentia uma profunda dor no peito..._

_.....as imagens alteraram, agora estava em outro local, mas ainda dentro do castelo, via-se menino, correndo ao redor de almofadas...._

_....o dia estava quente, a sombra de uma arvore, aguardava alguém._

_- __**Mu.**_

_Ergueu o rosto, deparando o rosto com a moça de cabelos claros..._

- O que é isso... – tentava levantar, mas a dor era intensa.

**- Tenha calma Mu.**

Assustou ao ver a mulher loira parada a pouco dele.

- O que está fazendo comigo?

**- Não sou eu.**

O ariano notou que a expressão do rosto dela era preocupante. Fechou os olhos, pois nem a claridade agüentava.

_... corria em meio a grama, as vezes teleportava._

_- Papai. Papai._

_**- Não corra tanto menino, não tenho os mesmos poderes que você.**_

_- Não me pega..._

_.... – Mamãe, cadê o papai?_

_A jovem loira agachou para ficar da altura dele, seus olhos azuis estavam um pouco marejados._

_**- Papai é um cavaleiro meu bem, precisa está no santuário.**_

_- Todo dia? – perguntou desapontado._

_**- Em breve estaremos com ele. Breve. – tentou sorrir....**_

Mu já estava no chão, a dor era tão intensa que se contorcia. Os olhos vidrados fixaram na imagem aterrorizada da loira.

- **Controle-se, por favor. Não queria lembrar.**

Ele não conseguia racionar, sua mente estava sendo bombardeada por imagens e sensações.

_.... via as magníficas construções a frente. Ali era o santuário de Atena. Olhou para o homem que o conduzia, tinha respeito por ele, pois era o grande Mestre._

_**- Não tenha medo Mu.**_

_Concordou seguindo com ele..._

- Shion... – murmurou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rosa já estava quase chegando em casa, quando resolveu voltar. Não esperaria nem mais um minuto para resolver aquela situação. Levaria Mu a força ate Shion.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

O cosmo estava a beira do descontrole. A dor diminuira um pouco, fazendo-o parar de se mexer. O rosto estava banhado de suor e o olhar parado fitando algo.

**- Acalme seu cosmo, por favor, Mu. **

Escutou a voz da mulher, mas não se mexeu.

- O que são essas imagens?

**- Suas lembranças.**

- Faz parte delas?

Ela não respondeu.

- Responda! – os vidros da janela espatifaram-se.

**- Controle-se Mu.**

A dor voltou com maior intensidade, novamente as imagens. Desta vez via tudo nitidamente e a medida que deslumbrava, a verdade parecia em sua frente.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou.

**- Não faça isso Mu. Não faça como daquela vez.**

- Mu!

A voz de Rosa ecoou pela casa. O ariano assustou-se, se ela o visse daquele jeito...

A dor era intensa, mas menor que seu desejo. Não a deixaria mais preocupada. Reunindo o pouco de forças teleportou.

Caiu de joelhos sobre a pedra fria. Ainda conseguia enxergar o local que estava: Coroa do Sol. Criou a muralha de cristal envolvendo parte da sala foi a conta de seu cosmo dá vazão, criando descargas elétricas ao redor dele. O chão, a parede perto dele trincava.

- Não pode ser... – lagrimas caíram de seus olhos. – não eles...

O cosmo expandiu ainda mais e tamanha magnitude que a terra tremeu. Descargas elétricas estavam distribuídas, em meio a elas uma luz dourada. Mu tentava controlar seu poder, mas ele parecia não obedecê-lo. Era como se fosse uma fera aprisionada durante anos e que agora tinha sede de liberdade.

Tudo durou alguns longos minutos, ate que sua energia extinguiu. Precisa de ar.

Foi para fora do templo, mais precisamente para a parte de trás. O sol estava escaldante e a brisa vindo do mar não ajudava muito. Mu caminhou ate a beirada, agora sabia da verdade.

- Sei quem sou...

Foram suas ultimas palavras antes de perder os sentidos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A brasileira olhou pela casa inteira, não havia sinal dele.

- Deve ter ido resolver alguma coisa... vou para Libra.

A garota retornou, encontrando todos os cavaleiros espalhados pela sala do libriano.

- Demorou.

- O Mu não apareceu?

- Não.

- Estranho.

Enquanto Dohko preparava o almoço, na sala o papo seguia animado. Rosa e Miro conversavam.

- Virou um pedófilo.

- Claro que não! – protestou. – é como se fosse uma irmã para mim.

- Sei...

- Eu não sou pervertido, não a esse ponto.

- Claro que não. – ironizou. – qual o nome dela?

- Raissa.

- Hum... bonito nome.

- Precisa conhecê-la, tenho certeza que vai gostar dela. – sorriu.

- Estou te estranhando, fala de um jeito...

- Não posso ter amizade com uma criança?

- Pode... o Mu esta demorando... – fitou a entrada da casa.

- Deve ta resolvendo alguma coisa. Já ia me esquecendo. Obrigado por isso. – mostrou a pulseira. – gostei.

- Achei sua cara.

- Obrigado mesmo.

- As ordens.

Fixou o olhar num ponto da sala, vendo uma mulher de madeixas loiras e olhos azuis, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foram a duas pintas roxas.

- "A mulher...."

Ela trazia um olhar preocupado e tentava se comunicar. Apontou para as pintas na testa e depois colocou a mão no pescoço como se segurasse algo. Rosa não entendia.

- "O que tem suas pintas?" – pensava.

A mulher repetiu o gesto.

- "O que quer me dizer? O que tem no seu pescoço?" – instintivamente levou a mão a correntinha de carneiro. – "Pintas.... meu colar... Mu."

Como se escutasse o pensamento da garota a mulher balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- "O que tem o Mu?"

- "_**Perigo."**_

Não escutou tal palavra, mas pela forma que ela mexeu a boca, ela tinha falado aquilo.

- Oh meu Zeus! – levantou saindo correndo.

- O que foi Rosa?

A garota nem deu ouvidos indo para a porta do templo.

- Onde você está.... onde? – estava aflita. – como vou te achar??

Voltou para o interior do templo.

- Ran, acha o Mu para mim. Anda.

- O que foi?

- Algum problema Rosa? – Shaka a notou nervosa.

- Anda Ran, acha o Mu.

O cavaleiro não pastenejou e ascendendo seu cosmo tentou entrar em contato com o ariano.

- Não sinto o cosmo dele.

- Deixe-me tentar. – disse Dohko.

Saga e Aiolos fizeram o mesmo, mas sem sucesso.

- Não o sinto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – Rosa desesperou.

- Ele disse aonde ia? – Kamus começou a preocupar-se, era raro vê-la tão aflita.

- Não...

Shaka tomou a posição de lótus elevando seu cosmo. Rosa o fitava aflita.

- O cosmo dele está fraco, vem de Coroa do Sol.

Rapidamente partiram para o local. Chegando ao templo não viram qualquer sinal dele.

- Tem certeza que sentiu aqui Shaka? – indagou Afrodite.

- Absoluta.

- Vamos continuar a procurar. – disse Miro não tirando os olhos de Rosa que estava amparada por Clarice.

Foram para outra sala, aparentemente tudo estava normal, contudo...

- Ele passou por aqui. – disse Shaka tocando a parede. – não sentem o cosmo dele?

- Sinto. – respondeu Saga observando o local. Viu que alguns pontos estavam com rachaduras inclusive nas paredes.

Revistaram todo o templo sem encontrar nada. Rosa andava de um lado para o outro apreensiva, para a tal mulher aparecer tinha acontecido algo grave.

- Vamos encontrá-lo. – Miro tocou nos ombros dela. – ele deve está bem.

- Não está... – murmurou. Todos olharam para ela. – eu sinto...

Aiolos aproximou do penhasco. A vista era magnífica, mas ao mesmo tempo perigosa, qualquer deslize e a queda seria fatal. Fitou o rochedo lá embaixo.

- Zeus... – sussurrou pasmo. – achei o Mu!

- Onde? – MM e Afrodite aproximaram.

Ele não disse nada apenas apontou para baixo.

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram assustados.

- Shaka! – gritou o canceriano.

Com o grito os outros aproximaram.

- O que foi?

- Mu está ali.

Olharam imediatamente para baixo.

- Céus... – Rosa sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.

O ariano estava caído, a poucos metros deles, numa parte plana da rocha, por pouco não tinha caído nos rochedos.

- Precisamos trazê-lo o mais imóvel possível. – disse Saga.

- Eu cuido disso.

Usando sua telecinese, Shaka ergueu o corpo do cavaleiro de maneira que mexesse o menos possível e o depositou a salvo na relva.

- Mu! Mu! – Rosa ajoelhou ao lado dele. – fala comigo.

O ariano estava inconsciente, com vários cortes no braço, provavelmente feito pela queda, o rosto estava vermelho devido a exposição ao sol.

- Precisamos levá-lo para o santuário, o estado dele não é bom. – disse o virginiano. – preciso da sua telecinese. – olhou para MM.

- Ela não é muito forte.

- Mas dará para nós três. Estaremos em Áries.

Elevando seus cosmos, MM, Shaka e Mu desapareceram.

Rosa obrigou que Miro a levasse na velocidade da luz. Assim que entrou no primeiro templo foi direto para o quarto do ariano. Shaka estava de um lado e MM encostado numa parede.

- Como ele está Shaka?

- Não tem ferimentos graves, coloquei essas compressas ao redor do rosto dele devido a insolação, mas está bem.. Só precisa descansar.

A garota fitou o ariano, mesmo o virginiano dizendo que ele estava bem, não sairia de perto dele, ate acordar.

- Vou ficar aqui.

- Ele não vai acordar agora Rosa.

- Deixá-lo sozinho? De jeito nenhum, vou ficar aqui.

- Ela vai tomar conta dele. – MM já estava saindo. – se precisar de nós nos chame.

Os outros olharam entre si.

- O que aconteceu? – Shion entrara as pressas. – o que...?

Viu o pupilo deitado na cama.

- O que houve com ele?

- Encontramo-lo caído em Coroa do Sol.

- Ele lutou?

- Não sentimos cosmo inimigo.

O mestre aproximou da cama, sentando.

- Mu. Mu.

- Está inconsciente mestre.

- Ele estava bem de manha. – disse a brasileira. – deixei-o bem. Aí voltei para obrigá-lo a contar... – calou-se Aquilo só poderia ser obra dos desmaios. Se a mulher aparecera para ela, tudo estava interligado.

- Obrigá-lo? – Shaka a fitou. – a que?

Ficou calada, fitando-o deitado.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa Rosa? – indagou Shion notando a hesitação dela.

- Não... ele queria trocar de roupa e iria obrigá-lo a usar a mesma roupa... – disse evasivamente, o que foi claramente percebido por todos.

- Vamos deixá-lo descansar. Qualquer coisa nos chame Rosa. – disse Dohko saindo na companhia de Afrodite, Aiolos, Aioria e Shura.

- Estaremos em Touro. – Clarice puxava o taurino.

Foram saindo um a um permanecendo apenas Miro, Kamus e Shion.

- Vamos Miro.

O escorpião aproximou da amiga. Estava preocupado por Mu, mas também por ela.

- Se precisar me chame. – tocou no ombro dela.

- Obrigada.

Kamus limitou a acenar saindo em seguida.

- Já volto. – Shion teleportou.

Ao se ver sozinha, Rosa sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Por que não contou a ele?

Virou o rosto, vendo cacos de vidros. Achou estranho, quando estivera ali pela manha não havia nada.

- Estranho...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Apareceu no templo. Tinha acontecido algo e temia que fosse "aquilo". Shion caminhou pelo local a procura de evidencias. Entrou em uma sala, sentindo de maneira fraca o cosmo do pupilo.

- Ele esteve aqui...

Observou o local, aparentemente tudo estava normal, entretanto... viu que algumas partes da parede, do teto e do chão estavam trincadas e outras não.

- Uma luta? – indagou para si próprio.

Aproximou de uma parede, a metade dela estava sem a rachadura.

- Ele usou o parede de cristal.... mas para se proteger de que? – arregalou os olhos. - ... o templo...

No mesmo instante voltou para a primeira casa. Encontrou com a brasileira no mesmo lugar.

- Precisa me contar.

- Contar o que?

- Mú está com algum problema?

- Não...

- Rosa.

Ela não queria contar, apesar de achar que o certo seria, mas o ariano lhe pediu que confiasse nele.

- Isso é grave Rosa. O sei quanto ele é teimoso e aposto que deve ter lhe pedido para não falar nada, mas precisa me contar.

- Há uns dois meses, ele vem tendo sonhos. Na maioria das vezes é em Jamiel e uma mulher aparece.

- Mulher?

- Sim. Hoje ela apareceu para mim, me alertando sobre ele.

Shion sentiu a garganta seca, não poderia ser quem pensava ser.

- Como ela é? – temia a resposta.

- Longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pintinhas iguais a sua.

Arrepiou, era ela então. Fitou o pupilo, se ela aparecia para ele, era mau sinal.

- Ela se identificou? – não tirava os olhos dele.

- Não, nem para mim nem para ele.

Não sabia se respirava aliviado ou se entrava em pânico. Desviou o olhar para alguns papeis esparramados no chão. Pegou um, arregalando os olhos. A conclusão viera rápido.

- Zeus...- murmurou.

- O que foi Shion? Algo grave?

- Torça para que eu esteja errado. – sua voz saiu tenebrosa.

- Por quê?

- Não vai sobrar santuário quando ele acordar...

Dois dias haviam se passado, Mu continuava inconsciente e Rosa ao seu lado. Não dormia, não comia, não se movia sempre ao seu lado. Os dourados revezavam na tentativa de fazer a brasileira descansar, mas era em vão. Não sairia dali enquanto ele não acordasse. Clarice levava comida e água para ela, mas nas raras vezes apenas beliscava.

Clarice chegando em casa sentou no sofá ao lado do taurino.

- Como ele está?

- Na mesma.

- Rosa não vem?

- Só sai de lá quando ele acordar. Estou preocupada com os dois. Mu parece em coma, e ela um zumbi. Esta com duas olheiras, não deve está nem dormindo.

Aldebaran continuou calado, realmente o estado dos dois era preocupante.

- Como podemos ajudá-lo?

- Não sei Clarice. Isso que aconteceu com ele é muito estranho, viu cacos de vidro no chão do quarto dele?

- Vi sim, mas o que tem haver?

- A janela está toda quebrada, ele não cometeria um descuido a ponto de quebrar.

- Acha que tem haver?

- Talvez. Temos que esperá-lo acordar ou a Rosa contar o que sabe.

- Também notei isso.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento. Quando ele acordar, algo vai mudar.

Shion também era presença constante. O fato do pupilo esta desacordado e por tanto tempo aumentava seus temores. Parecia que cena se repetia e se quando ele acordasse, lembrasse de tudo... teria sérios problemas. Naquela ocasião, mal conseguiu chegar perto dele, agora que era um homem feito e tinha o cosmo desperto poderia ser uma bomba.

- Queria contar com vocês.... – murmurou.

-------

_Continua..._

_**Próximo capitulo... O passado de Mu.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Uniao

**Mariana – Obrigada pelo comentário no orkut.**

**Mabel – O casamento vai juntar todo mundo, não se preocupe. Miro já "encontrou" com a irmã dele e Shion vai finalmente revelar tudo.**

**Tenshi – Logo saberá o passado do Mu.**

**Leo no Nina – Shion vai levar uma surra literalmente, Mu vai explodir, vai ter barraco no santuário rsrsr. A historia a cerca do Mu/Rosa/Miro ainda não vai ser explicada é uma historia mais profunda, tenha calma tudo será explicado.**

**Capitulo 21: União**

Mais um dia havia se passado, o ariano continuava na mesma vez ou outra tendo febre e Rosa cercava-o de cuidados. Na janela sem vidros colocou um lençol para tampar a claridade e o vento da madrugada.

Shion já estava à beira de um ataque, pois a cada minuto a sensação que a cena se repetiria confirmava. Tentou diversas vezes entrar na mente do pupilo, mas tudo fora em vão.

Os demais dourados também estavam preocupados, a situação do amigo não era normal. A cada momento alguém aparecia em buscas de noticias. Durante todo o dia, a brasileira desdobrava entre cuidar da casa e das "visitas".

Já era noite quando Aldebaran e Clarice foram embora. Aproveitando que Aldebaran fazia companhia para Mu, Clarice obrigou a amiga a se alimentar. Tomou um longo banho que aliviou suas tensões e em seguida jantou.

Só depois que eles saíram é que realmente notou que precisava da uma pausa.

Fechando a casa voltou para o quarto. Ele continuava a mesma. A garota puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado dele. Era sua cama.

Num gesto carinhoso segurou a mão dele entre as suas, teve uma grande surpresa quando ele a apertou.

- Mu... – sorriu.

Continuou na mesma, o rosto sem expressão, um pouco pálido. Rosa deu um suspiro, deveria ter sido um movimento involuntário.

- Não foi nada... – tentou soltar da mão dele, contudo ele a segurava firme. Tentou por duas vezes e ele apertou ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, não me mexo. – sorriu.

Alguns raios lunares atingiam a cama, tudo estava extremamente silencioso. Rosa observava a respiração lenta dele. Sem mexer com a mão, levantou e aproximando beijou a fronte dele. Ainda próxima, acariciou - lhe o rosto reparando em cada detalhe. Com os dedos percorreu as pintas, o contorno dos olhos, nariz ate chegar a boca levemente rosada. Aquilo era uma contestação do obvio: estava apaixonada por ele.

- Volte para mim. – sussurrou.

A noite transcorreu calmamente e o novo dia nascera com o céu encoberto.

Os poucos raios solares que se atreviam a passar pelas nuvens grossas atravessavam a cortina improvisada atingindo o leito onde o ariano dormia. As pálpebras abriam lentamente deixando os orbes verdes aparecerem. A principio não tinha noção de onde estava e somente algumas piscadas depois é que viu que estava em seu quarto. Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo encontrava dormente devido a muitas horas na mesma posição. Enquanto isso pensava no porque de está ali, de certo deveria ter desmaiado, mas não se lembrava de nada. A ultima imagem que tinha era de Rosa arrastando-o para contar a Shion sobre os sonhos.

- Se estivéssemos em guerra, eu seria um desfalque.

Esperou por alguns segundos ate que conseguiu erguer a cabeça.

- Rosa...?

Ficou surpreso ao vê-la. A brasileira estava sentada de maneira torta na cadeira, mas fizera da cama um apoio. Um dos braços era utilizado de travesseiro enquanto a outra mão segurava a do ariano.

A fitou por instantes, a única coisa boa que havia lhe acontecido era a chegada dela. Mesmo sem saber quem era na verdade, Rosa estava ali, sempre ao seu lado. Sentou na cama, a maneira de não acordá-la. Observava seu sono tranqüilo e a julgar pela respiração pesada, devia está com sono atrasado e se isso fosse verdade ele era o culpado. Sabia que se tivesse acontecido algo ela certamente permaneceria ao lado dele e aquilo não era justo. Rosa tinha uma vida independente e estava sendo sacrificada por causa dele. Ela já tinha os problemas da faculdade e os problemas dele só pioravam as coisas.

Ele era simplesmente um cavaleiro e sua existência era apenas para isso. Não tinha o direito de atrapalhar a vida dela. Afinal que futuro ela teria ao lado dele? Uma guerra a qualquer momento? Uma vida de incertas? Nem um sobrenome poderia lhe dá. Nem ao menos sabia sobre seu passado.

- "Me perdoe por te causar tantos problemas, juro que vou tentar não gostar mais de você."

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged til I realise**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world, full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it**_

_**And the darkness, inside you makes you feel so small**_

_Você com os olhos tristes_

_Não se sinta desencorajado até eu perceber_

_Que é difícil ter coragem_

_Em um mundo, cheio de gente._

_Você pode perder de vista_

_E a escuridão, dentro de você te faz sentir pequeno._

Acariciou o rosto dela, o que fez com que acordasse. A brasileira o fitou, os olhos marejaram.

- Mu...

Mesmo com o corpo dormente, o abraçou fortemente entregando-se as lagrimas.

- Pensei.. pensei que nunca mais fosse... – a voz estava entrecortada. - acordar.... eu fiquei tão preocupada... eu...

O ariano se sentiu mal, mais uma vez causava problemas a ela.

- Me desculpe... – a aconchegou nos braços. – não queria te causar isso.

- Você está bem? – o fitou. - Não sente nada?

- Não.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estava em Coroa do Sol?

- Como? Eu estava lá?

- Não se lembra?

- Não... me sinto tão confuso...- tocou a cabeça. - minha mente está vazia... eu...

- Shii... – tampou a boca dele com o dedo. – esqueça disso. Descanse que vou preparar algo para você comer. Não demoro.

Descia da cama, mas teve seu braço retido. Mu a abraçou fortemente.

- Pode ficar mais um pouco? – pediu. – por favor.

Concordou. Soltando dos braços dele o fez deitar, para em seguida deitar ao seu lado.

Uma brisa suave levava o cheiro úmido, indicando que uma tempestade aproximava. O cavaleiro envolveu a brasileira.

- Vai chover. – disse fitando o céu.

- É o que parece.

- O que aconteceu?

Rosa começou a narrar todos os fatos.

- Entendo. – desviou o olhar para o teto.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Sim. – brincava com os cachos negros.

Ela deixou-se levar pelas caricias e como sentia o peso do sono acabou adormecendo.

- Perdão. – Mu beijou-lhe a face para em seguida sair.

O vento ficava mais forte, arrastando as nuvens densas. Pequenos ruídos de trovoes podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

_**But I'll see your true colours, shining through you**_

_**I see your true colours, and that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid, to let them show**_

_**Your true colours, true colours**_

_**Are beautiful, ooh like a rainbow**_

_Mas eu verei você como você realmente é, brilhando_

_Eu vejo você como realmente é, e é por isso que te amo_

_Então não tenha medo, de mostrá-las_

_você como realmente é, você como realmente é_

_É lindas, como um arco-íris_

Clarice colocava a mesa do café, teria aulas apenas mais tarde, mas Aldebaran tinha treino e ainda levaria algo para a amiga.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Parou a porta da primeira casa, tudo em sua mente era um borrão.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo...."

Saiu tomando um rumo qualquer, precisa ordenar os pensamentos, precisar entender quem ele era e seu papel no mundo.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas, sem se dar conta da forte tempestade que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Andou sem rumo definido ate chegar ao Coliseu.

Ali que sua historia começara quando foi apresentado a Shion. Caminhou lentamente ate o centro da arena. Os primeiros pingos caíram, logo iniciando uma chuva forte.

Ajoelhou em meio a lama. Por mais que tentasse, a sua primeira lembrança de vida era a chegada ao Coliseu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Acordou assustada, demorando a perceber onde estava.

- Não acredito que dormi!

Levantou depressa, a procura do ariano. Vasculhou toda a casa não o encontrando.

Foi para a entrada. O vento forte dificultava a visão. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu a sua procura.

_**Show me a smile**_

_**Don't be unhappy can't remember when**_

_**I last saw you laughing**_

_**When this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**Just call me up, cos you know I'll be there**_

_Me mostre um sorriso_

_Não fique infeliz, não me lembro_

_Da última vez que te vi sorrindo_

_Quando esse mundo te deixar louco_

_E você tiver agüentado tudo que pode agüentar_

_Me ligue, porque você sabe que eu estarei aqui_

Deba estava na sala preparando para sair.

- Acho que não vai ter treino. – disse escutando o estrondo de um trovão. – vai cair um maior toró.

- E mesmo assim Shion nos manda descer. – disse Kanon, chegando a companhia dos demais. – bom dia.

- Boa noite quer dizer. – disse Miro. – o céu esta escuro.

- Vai chover a qualquer momento. – Clarice acabava de chegar. – bom dia a todos.

- Vem de Áries? – Miro antecipou. – como eles estão?

- Sumiram.

- Como??

- Não encontrei nenhum dos dois, e a cama do Mu está feita.

- Só o que me faltava.

Aldebaran deu as costas preparando para sair, antes de por o pé fora de casa... o céu desabou. Era uma tempestade, com ventos fortes, raios e trovoes.

- É melhor esperar o tempo melhorar. – disse Kamus.

- E se estiverem em perigo?

- Esperar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rosa já estava com o corpo encharcado, a forte chuva mal deixava-a ver um palmo a frente. Já tinha ido a todos os lugares possíveis, mas nada.

- Mu. Mu! - gritava.

Entrou em desespero.

- Sua idiota não tinha que ter dormido! E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se ele teleportou para um lugar distante, e se tiver em perigo? Mu!

Começou a chorar.

- Idiota!

A chuva caia de maneira impiedosa, e ela andando naquele campo vago era um perigo.

_**And I'll see your true colours, shining through you**_

_**I see your true colours, and that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid, to let them show**_

_**Your true colours, true colours**_

_**Are beautiful, ooh like a rainbow**_

_E eu verei suas verdadeiras cores, brilhando_

_Eu vejo suas verdadeiras cores, e é por isso que te amo_

_Então não tenha medo, de mostrá-las_

_Suas verdadeiras cores, verdadeiras cores_

_São lindas, como um arco-íris_

O corpo continuava imóvel, nem a forte chuva o fazia se mexer.

Desde que recebera o treinamento, seu tempo era exclusivo para Atena, ele não era nada alem que um cavaleiro. Sua existência era apenas para isso. Tinha uma existência com apenas um propósito e quando sua missão acabasse o que sobraria? Temia isso, se não fosse mais um cavaleiro, não seria necessário para ninguém.

Rosa corria pela tempestade, chamava pelo ariano, mas o barulho dos trovoes abafava sua voz.

- Mu, por favor... – foi de joelhos ao chão. – Mu, por favor.... onde você está?

O ariano encolheu-se tremendo. Sentia-se sozinho e desamparado e a lembrança da preocupação provocada em Rosa, o deixava pior. Era um ser de pouca existência e ainda assim fazia os outros sofrerem.

- Rosa... Rosa...- as lagrimas escorriam, misturando com a chuva.

A brasileira continuava a procura, tinha que encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. Estava na entrada do Coliseu, o ultimo possível lugar que ele estaria. Entrou, não conseguindo ver nada, contudo...

... viu alguém no meio da arena.

- Mu... – sussurrou.

Como se escutasse seu nome, o ariano ergueu o rosto deparando-o com ela.

Ela trazia a respiração ofegante por causa da corrida, os cabelos pregados junto ao rosto e a face molhada pela chuva e pelas lagrimas. Quando viu o olhar dele, sentiu um grande pesar.

_**Such sad eyes**_

_**Take courage now, realise**_

_**When this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**Just call me up, cos you know I'll be there**_

_Olhos tão tristes_

_Tenha coragem agora, perceba_

_Quando esse mundo te deixar louco_

_E você tiver agüentado tudo que pode agüentar_

_Me ligue, porque você sabe que eu estarei aqui_

Lentamente começou a andar em direção a ele e aproximando ajoelhou a sua frente.

Ficaram em silencio por certo tempo.

- Não deveria está aqui. Pode pegar uma gripe.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou ignorando o comentário dele. – o que foi?

- Não houve nada. – abaixou o rosto. – não se preocupe.

- Preocupo sim! Para de achar que ninguém se importa com você.

- E não é isso? Eu não sou ninguém, não passo de um mero cavaleiro de Atena, um ser que não sabe por que existe. Uma existência sem propósito.

- Para! Para! - Rosa o abraçou chorando copiosamente. - para. Para... por favor...

- Ro-sa...?

- Pare de falar assim.... me machuca...

- Co-mo....?

- É um martírio vê-lo nesse estado e não pode fazer nada. Não posso te ajudar com relação ao passado... não passo de humana qualquer, nem amazona eu sou... e isso... - o pranto aumentou, ela o envolveu mais forte. - eu não posso fazer nada para aliviar sua dor... por mais que eu tente, eu nunca consigo te fazer sentir melhor, eu não consigo te ajudar...é frustrante...se pudesse... trocava de lugar com você.

Mu estava perplexo, jamais pensou que ouviria dela tal confissão.

- Por que...? - a fitou. - por que se preocupa comigo....? Eu que sou apenas....

- A pessoa mais importante para mim.

A olhou surpreso. O único barulho ouvido era da chuva que ainda castigava. Rosa agachada diante dele tinha as lagrimas misturadas a chuva. Os cabelos lilases estavam bem rente ao rosto do ariano que a fitava confuso.

- Não me importo que não tenha passado, que não saiba quem seja. O que importa é que é meu presente e que quero que faça parte do meu futuro. Façamos o nosso destino daqui por diante.... Eu... amo você.

A tempestade caia impiedosa. Raios cruzavam os céus e fortes estrondos assolavam o santuário. Não se importando com o mundo que desabava os dois continuavam estáticos se olhando. Rosa via nos olhos dele toda a confusão que sentia nos últimos dias, toda a dor por não saber a quem ou a que pertencia, ele por sua vez via nos dela um possível reencontro com si mesmo.

Ele sorriu. Agora sim as palavras de Shaka faziam sentido. Deveria se preocupar apenas com o presente e o presente era Rosa. Era com ela que deveria mudar seu futuro.

Se tinha uma razão para viver, a razão era ela, se tinha um propósito, era para ela.

Aos poucos foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela, que lhe esperavam ávidos. Quando se tocaram uma explosão de sentimentos os invadiu. Era como se o mundo parasse e no lugar da forte tempestade, uma típica garoa de primavera. Mu passou seu braço pela cintura dela trazendo-a mais para si, num encaixe perfeito. O beijo tornara-se mais intenso e envolvente. Jamais pensou que um beijo pudesse ser tão promissor. Aos poucos o ariano a deitava. Ela pensou que sentiria o frio da água em suas costas, mas tudo que sentiu foi o toque aveludado da colcha. Abriu os olhos ainda anestesiada, olhou confusa para o teto e depois para o ariano que estava sobre ela.

- Jamiel... - sussurrou entendendo a duvida.

Ela apenas sorriu passando a observar uma gota que descia pelo rosto perfeito dele e que caiu sobre si. Mu acariciou a face dela retirando os últimos vestígios de lagrimas e água. Aos poucos foi inclinando, tocando ternamente seus lábios. Rosa passou sua mão pela nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si. As caricias se tornavam mais intensas. Apesar das roupas estarem encharcadas o ariano não teve dificuldade em se livrar delas. Beijaram-se novamente e no instante seguinte entregaram-se.

Quanto tempo durou? Nem os dois sabiam responder, apenas que depois daquele ato, nada seria igual.

- Ainda está com frio?

- Um pouco...

- Te esquento. - o ariano a abraçou mais forte. - está bom assim?

- Perfeito. - aconchegou-se um pouco mais. - pensei que faríamos lá mesmo... - sorriu olhando para ele.

- Seria interressante... - deu um sorriso enigmático. - não me importaria com o lugar desde que fosse com você. - retirou uma mexa encaracolada.

- Então porque me trouxe para aqui?

- Digamos que... seu irmão iria me matar. - sorriu.

Rosa contemplou aquele sorriso. Mu tinha um sorriso lindo, mas para ela, tinha um secreto, um sorriso especial.

- O que foi?

- Quando está comigo, sorrir de maneira diferente. Você o usa só para mim.

- Sério?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ela ergueu-se um pouco, tocando levemente seus lábios.

- Eu te amo.... - sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes a fitaram de maneira terna.

- Eu te amo... meu presente, meu futuro.

_**And I'll see your true colours, shining through you**_

_**I see your true colours, and that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid, to let them show**_

_**Your true colours, true colours**_

_**Are beautiful, ooh like a rainbow**_

_E eu verei você como realmente é, brilhando_

_Eu vejo você como realmente é, e é por isso que te amo_

_Então não tenha medo, de mostrar_

_você como realmente é,você como realmente é_

_São lindas, como um arco-íris_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário Aldebaran já mandara todos atrás de Rosa.

- Relaxa Deba. - disse Miro esparramando no sofá. - olha só essa chuva, devem ter ido dá uma volta, mas por causa dela estão abrigados em algum lugar.

- Espero que sim. - disse nervoso. - quando ela chegar...quando ele chegar.

- Acalme-se Ran. - pediu Clarice cansada de vê-lo andar de um lado para o outro. - logo eles chegam.

- Mu não devia andar por aí. Não sabe o que teve. - disse Dite.

- Ele tem razão. Nem sinto seu cosmo. - respondeu Aiolos sentando ao lado do escorpião. - ultimamente ele anda estranho.

- Mais aéreo que o normal.

- Isso quando não está nervoso.

- Não se preocupem com ele. - disse Shaka. - Essa "fase" logo vai passar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Apareceram diante a primeira casa.

- Acha que ele está muito irritado?

- Hum... - pensou por instantes. - ele vai nos matar.

- Imaginei isso. - suspirou.

O ariano a enlaçou.

- Ainda tem tempo.

- Tempo? - indagou sem entender.

- De desistir. - tirou uma mexa que caia sobre o rosto. - sou um pouco complicado e...

- E?

- Estamos em tempos de paz, mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Não quero que esteja no meio de uma guerra.

Ela sorriu.

- Adoro homens complicados. Escute... - aproximou-se mais. - não vou deixá-lo, por nada.

- Você conta ou eu?

- Você! Eu não posso fazer a muralha de cristal e nem mandá-lo para algum lugar com a telecinese. Portanto senhor Mu.... enfrente o touro.

Aldebaran andava de um lado para o outro, estava acontecendo algo a irmã e esse desmaio do Mu por três dias só agravava o quadro.

- Cheguei. – a própria chegou à porta acompanhada do ariano.

- Ate que enfim. – disse Miro, - estava ficando preocupado. Apaga por três dias e depois some.

- Desculpe.

- Não devia andar por aí. – disse Saga. – como se sente?

- Muito bem. Desculpe pela preocupação.

Clarice fitou a amiga, a expressão dela estava diferente. Aldebaran continuava parado de olhos fixos no ariano que percebeu o olhar e o encarou de forma serena.

- Aldebaran. – iniciou o guardião da primeira casa. – tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

O touro continuava calado com a cara de poucos amigos.

- E o que seria esse pedido? – indagou Shaka com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

- Bem... – o ariano colocou as mãos no ombro de Rosa. – peço permissão para namorá-la.

- Ate que enfim!!! – gritou o escorpião. – não agüentava mais aquele chove não molha. Tem toda a minha permissão!

- Você não se chama Aldebaran. – brincou Afrodite.

- Rosa é como minha irmã, portanto não é qualquer um que encosta nela. O Mu pode.

Fico feliz por vocês.

- O carneirinho mostrou as garras. – disse Kanon. – passou a perna em todos. Quero um "coma" desse para mim.

- Não falem assim. – o ariano já estava rubro.

- Parabéns Mu e Rosa. – cumprimentou Shaka. – vão ser muito felizes.

Clarice que os olhava sorrindo fitou o taurino. A expressão dele não era nada boa.

- Aldebaran. – chamou-o fazendo todos lembrarem "dele."

- E então Ran? – a irmã o fitou.

Ele olhou para o ariano, conhecia-o desde os sete anos de idade, ele era seu melhor amigo e uma pessoa extremamente responsável e confiável. Fitou as correntes que ambos usavam.

**------FLASHBACK-----------**

O dia estava quente, estava sentindo muito calor apesar de está acostumado a temperatura de seu país natal. Estava sentado com as pernas juntas, numa arquibancada. Havia poucos meses que chegara a aquela terra estranha e apesar de seu jeito extrovertido de ser, às vezes se sentia deslocado.

Teve a atenção chamada por um garoto que estava sentado a alguma distancia. Estava como ele, abraçado as pernas e olhar distraído. Ele era diferente: os cabelos liláses ate os ombros, a pele bastante alva e aquelas pintinhas no lugar da sobrancelha. Já o vira algumas vezes, ele sempre estava só e calado. Às vezes os outros garotos mexiam com ele, mas nunca o viu brigar com eles.

Ele parecia ser legal e bom amigo. O garoto percebeu que estava sendo observado e sorriu.

Com o sorriso, o outro garoto teve coragem para se aproximar.

- Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu o de cabelos lilás.

- Meu nome é Aldebaran. E o seu?

- Me chamo Mu.

O pequeno Mu olhou bem para ele. O garoto era diferente dos outros ali presentes. Ele tinha a pele mais escura, assim como os cabelos, e o sotaque que era bem carregado.

- Você é da onde?

- Brasil e você?

- Tibet.

- Também quer ser um cavaleiro? – sentou ao lado dele.

- Sim.

- Parece que é muito difícil, teremos que ser fortes.

- É... você não tinha que treinar? Eu vi seu mestre.

- Ele me mandou andar por aí. – espreguiçou. – disse que tinha uma reunião. Eu não conheço muitos lugares e não tenho amigos. Todos me olham de maneira estranha.

- Com você também? – Mu ficou surpreso. – os outros garotos me olham diferente.

- Ah... mas você tem a mesma cor de pele. Eu sou o único de pele escura aqui.

- Eu não tenho sobrancelhas... – murmurou. – acham estranho essas pintinhas, mas o grande mestre disse para ter orgulho delas.

- Se ele disse...

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Você deve ter atividades. – Deba levantou. – eu já vou.

- Conhece o lago? – adiantou.

- Lago?

- Sim. Venha te mostro. – Mu segurou a mão dele e segundos depois estavam no lago.

- COMO FEZ ISSO??? – Aldebaran estava assustado.

- Eu não sei... – abaixou o rosto. – sempre fiz isso.

- VOCE É HUMANO?

- Sou... – respondeu num fiapo de voz. Esquecera que o Mestre lhe dera ordens de não usar a telecinese dentro do santuário, e a julgar pela reação do brasileiro, tinha certeza que ele não chegaria mais perto dele. – pode me chamar de esquisito e se quiser ir embora...

- QUE BARATO!!! – gritou com os olhos brilhando. – ISSO FOI DEMAIS!!! Pode me ensinar? Pode?

- Não ficou com medo de mim?

- Medo? Claro que não! Quero que ensine isso. É fantástico.

- Ta... – sorriu.

- Bom, agora... – sorriu mais ainda, - vamos nadar.

- Pode?

- Sei lá. Quem chegar por ultimo é a mulher do padre.

Aldebaran saiu correndo enquanto Mu o fitava sem entender.

- Vem logo.

Deba voltou e sem cerimônia puxou o ariano jogando-o no lago.

Quando voltaram para a beirada começaram a rir.

- Isso foi divertido. – o ariano tirava a franja da testa.

- Vamos fazer mais vezes? – o olhou divertido.

- Vamos.

- Você é o primeiro amigo que faço.

- Você também.

- Então vai ser o meu melhor amigo.

- E você o meu.

- Combinado. – Deba ergueu a mão mostrando o mindinho para ele. Mu o olhou sem entender. – no meu país quando queremos prometer uma coisa fazemos assim.

O taurino pegou na mão do amigo imitando o gesto. – seremos sempre amigos. – disse sério.

- Sim. – Mu sorriu de orelha a orelha. – os melhores amigos.

**----------FFB--------**

- Se fizer a Rosa derramar uma lagrima, eu esqueço que é meu amigo e te quebro todo. – disse muito sério estralando os punhos. – é uma ameaça.

O ariano engoliu a seco, quando Aldebaran falava nesse tom é porque era sério e cumpria o que dizia.

- Eu prometo. – estendeu a mão, esticando o dedo mindinho.

Aldebaran sorriu e retribuiu o gesto.

- Sei que vai cumpri-la. – disse.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Assim que soube que o pupilo tinha acordado, Shion dirigiu-se às pressas a primeira casa. Entrou cauteloso.

- Oi Shion. – Rosa o cumprimentou.

- Oi. Como ele está?

- Bem. Está no quarto.

- Com licença.

Bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar. O ariano estava sentado na cama lendo um livro. Percebendo a visita levantou o rosto. Shion engoliu seco, encarava-o esperando alguma reação.

- Bom dia Mestre. – sorriu.

- Bom dia. – respondeu aliviado. – como está?

- Bem.

- Já soube o que lhe aconteceu?

- Sim. Rosa me contou.

- E? – temeu o pior.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar. A ultima lembrança que tenho foi antes do desmaio, depois tudo é um borrão.

- Imagina porque isso aconteceu com você?

- Não. – desviou o olhar.

- Rosa me contou sobre os sonhos. Não fique brava com ela, só quis ajudar.

- Eu sei... – sorriu. – ela é a única coisa verdadeira em minha vida.

Shion o fitou surpreso.

- Mu, você...

- Gosto dela.

- Ela é uma boa garota. Será feliz com ela.

- Obrigado.

- Ainda precisa se restabelecer. Apareça amanha cedo no templo. – levantou. – precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

- Sobre o sonho? Sabe o que ele significa? Inclusive a mulher?

- Eles fazem parte de seu passado. Amanha esclarecei tudo a você.

- Obrigado mestre.

- Deixe para dizer algo quando souber de tudo. Ate amanha.

Assim que Shion saiu Rosa entrou.

- E aí?

- Amanha. Amanha saberei de tudo.

- Viu só? – sorriu sentando ao lado dele na cama

- Acredita que já não estava me importando mais. Se ele não me contasse, tudo bem, desde que estivesse comigo. – a abraçou.

- Sempre estarei com você. Não sente mais nada?

- Não.

- Eu tenho que ir para aula. – torceu o nariz. – é bem provável que leve bomba por faltas...

- Abandonou sua faculdade.

- Não fale assim. – levantou. – devo voltar lá pelas seis então comporte-se.

- Não sairei daqui.

- Tchau. – beijou-lhe.

Shion subia lentamente, tinha certeza que o desmaio do pupilo era sinal que suas lembranças estavam voltando e antes que isso acontecesse era melhor contar tudo. Passou por Touro, parando em Gêmeos. Entrou encontrando com Kanon esparramado no sofá.

- Bom dia Kanon.

- Mestre??! – o geminiano deu um pulo assustado. – mestre... o senhor... é que...

- Está tudo bem. Saga está?

- No quarto.

- Posso ir até lá?

- Cla-ro. Segunda porta a esquerda.

- Obrigado.

Kanon acompanhou sem entender nada.

- Entre. – disse Saga ouvindo batidas a porta.

- Bom dia Saga.

- Mestre? O que faz aqui?- indagou surpreso.

- Poderíamos conversar? É grave.

O geminiano concordou, indicando uma cadeira para ele sentar. Acomodado Shion começou a narrar-lhe alguns fatos, a medida que ouvia sua expressão mudava.

- Diante disso resolvi contar.

- Compreendo. – abaixou o rosto. – será melhor.

- Estou te falando para que fique sobreaviso da reação dele e dos outros.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso teria que acontecer. É melhor que seja logo.

- Era isso. – levantou.

- Obrigado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Rosa! Clarice!

Rita assim que as viu "saltou" em cima das duas.

- Também estávamos com saudades. – Rosa tentava se equilibrar.

- E a viagem? Como foi?

- Excelente. – disse Clarice. – meus pais já sabem de tudo.

- E a cerimônia?

- Provavelmente será aqui, mas ainda não decidimos. E as coisas aqui?

- Nem me fale. – Rosa abaixou o rosto. – aposto que levei bomba.

- Ainda não, mas está quase. Querem a noticia boa ou a ruim primeiro?

- A ruim. – disseram as brasileiras.

- Estão perdidas, a quantidade de trabalho para fazer e sem contar aquele da maquete do templo.

As duas suspiraram desanimadas.

- E a boa?

- Os professores disseram que se fizerem tudo no prazo abonam suas faltas.

- Boa noticia... – ironizou a morena. – o que não mata engorda.

- É melhor entrarmos e enfrentar. – Clarice puxou as duas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro andava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Não tinha nada para fazer, deixando-o entediado.

Dando um sorriso malicioso, rumou para a décima primeira casa.

Kamus recluso em sua biblioteca lia um exemplar raríssimo.

- Kamus! – gritou, quase matando o outro de susto.

Ocultando seu cosmo o escorpião entrou de maneira sorrateira pegando o francês de surpresa.

- Miro...

- Assustou?

- O que quer? – sua voz saiu seca.

- Nada, não tem nada para fazer. – sentou no chão de frente para ele.

- E veio para cá.

- Pois é... o que está lendo?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Está me chamando de inculto?

- Não é nada Miro. – disse a ponto de perder a paciência. – por que não vai importunar outro.

- Gosto de importunar você.

O aquariano o fitou frio.

- Vai procurar a Rosa.

- Não posso. – cruzou os braços. – deve está com o carneiro.

- Não ficou chateado?

- Com o que?

- Dos dois... afinal agora eles estão juntos.

- Se está perguntando se estou com ciúme ou algo parecido a resposta é não. Já disse ela é apenas minha amiga. Estou feliz pelos dois.

- Não é o que parece.

- Perdi minha amiga de balada, não estou contente por isso.

- Se diz...

- Não tem nada para comer? Estou com fome.

- Vai me deixar em paz?

- Sim.

- Tem torta na geladeira.

Miro deu grande sorriso e rapidamente sumiu das vistas de Kamus.

- Criança. – murmurou voltando a leitura.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos.

Depois que chegou da faculdade, Rosa deu um pulo em Touro para ver o irmão, seguindo para Áries. Mu estava na cozinha preparando o jantar para os dois, logo após sentaram a porta da primeira casa.

- O céu está lindo. – Rosa aconchegava-se nos braços dele.

- Mal posso esperar amanha.

- Assim que o Shion te falar eu quero saber.

- Será a primeira. Ah Rosa....

- Sim? – o fitou.

- Preciso te dizer algo. Aquele dia na boate... eu lembro de tudo.

- Lembra?

- Desculpe por ter mentido, é que fiquei com medo de se afastar de mim.

- Eu também menti. – confessou.

- Todos os detalhes? – indagou surpreso.

- Inclusive a parte que Shaka nos viu.

O ariano corou.

- Eu estava meio fora de mim...- desviou o olhar.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa. – aproximou-se dele acariciando. – praticamente me atacou. – sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Des-culpe... – gaguejou.

- Eu gostei. – seu olhar era provocante - para falar a verdade, amei. – com uma das mãos acariciava o tórax dele.

- Ro-sa... alguém po-de chegar... – seu auto controle estava a um fio.

- E daí? – beijou-lhe de maneira ardente. – será interessante. Quero saber o tão quão um carneiro pode permanecer imune ao veneno de um escorpião. – com o indicador percorreu do pescoço ate as "áreas sensíveis" provocando arrepios nele.

- Ro-sa... estamos na por-ta....

- Gosto de emoções fortes.

- Não aqui.

Disse e no segundo seguinte estavam sobre a cama no quarto.

- Isso não vale.

- Claro que vale. – num gesto rápido trocou de posição passando a ficar sobre ela. – ou porque estamos entre quatro paredes, o veneno não funciona? – a olhou de maneira maliciosa.

- Quer experimentar?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Nas primeiras horas da manha, Mu estava diante de Shion. Acordara bem disposto e feliz, trazendo um fino sorriso nos lábios e ate corava ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

- Sente-se Mu. – o mestre lhe indicou uma cadeira.

Ele sentou, permanecendo em silencio. Shion o fitou, a expressão dele estava diferente.

- Algum problema Mu?

- Não. – deu uma leve corada, estava pensando em outras coisas. – estou bem. – tentou se concentrar.

- Negligenciei sobre seu passado, mas fora para seu próprio bem. O desmaio que teve, já acontecera uma vez, quando tinha cinco anos. Ficou desacordado pelo mesmo tempo. A mulher que aparece em seus sonhos é uma pessoa muito próxima a você. Os registros de sua chegada foram alterados, para evitar, digamos.... – suspirou. – ódio.

- Ódio?

- Sua historia mexe com algumas pessoas e feridas antes saradas podem voltar a sangrar.

- Desde o inicio sabia quem eu era e quem eram meus pais?

- Sim. Eu que o trouxe para o santuário. Conheci seus pais.

- E quem são?

- Precisa ir ate Jamiel.

- Jamiel?

- Não posso te contar.

- Por que não? Disse que me contaria.

- Eu não seria capaz de contar, alem do mais... seu cosmo...

- Que historia é essa Shion? – levantou alterado. – é capaz de contar sim e vai contar agora!

- Ainda sou seu mestre. – disse seco. – não levante a voz.

- Então fala! Já não acha que me enganou tempo demais? Que mentiu tempo demais.

- Você não entende... fui a Coroa do Sol, o templo só não veio abaixo porque criou a muralha de cristal. Seu cosmo desequilibrou totalmente. Esse templo não pode correr esse risco. O único lugar capaz de suportar seu cosmo é Jamiel.

- Como assim...? – não entendia. - Por que não fala de uma vez!

- Há dezessete anos quase me matou e ainda era uma criança! E agora que é um adulto? – alterou a voz. - É capaz de liquidar com todos!

Mu sentou na hora, tentando processar a informação.

- Como...? – estava perplexo. - Eu o que?

- Nada.... – abaixou o tom de voz. – vá para Jamiel, mas não leve a Rosa. Deixe-a aqui para a própria segurança dela. Sua historia se encontra lá.

Ainda atordoado voltou para casa. Para Shion comporta-se daquela maneira, algo muito grave havia acontecido. Rosa na porta o aguardava.

- E então?

- Preciso ir a Jamiel.

- Por quê?

- Shion me mandou ir para lá – estava apreensivo.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- É melhor ficar.

- Mu o que foi? Está com uma cara.

- Não é nada. – sorriu. – não devo demorar.

- Cuide-se.

- Você também.

A enlaçou beijando-a.

- Te amo. – disse antes de se teleportar.

- Também te amo.

Rosa recuou um passo. Estava feliz por ele descobrir suas raízes, mas algo dentro dela a deixava impaciente. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

_**Agora eu prometo o próximo capitulo é o passado do Mu.**_

_**Musica: True Colors – Phill Collins**_


	22. Chapter 22: O passado de Mu

_Leo no Nina, Sophie Clarkson, Mari, Mabel,, Rodrigo e todos que lêem – finalmente o passado de Mu. ^ ^ Boa leitura!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 22: O passado de Mu**

_II. Saturno, disciplina_

Apareceu diante do castelo, caminhou lentamente relembrando do tempo que morou lá.

Entrou reparando se tudo estava no lugar, no dia anterior nem tivera tempo de olhar suas coisas.

- Precisamos voltar mais vezes. – disse pensando na brasileira.

Ainda não entendia o motivo de Shion mandá-lo para lá. Ele esperava que sua historia aparecesse na sua frente? Resolveu sentar no meio do cômodo principal, se estava ali para descobrir algo sobre seu passado precisava de tranqüilidade. Sentou respirando fundo.

Uma brisa suave soprava no ambiente, o lugar emanava aconchego e paz. O ariano fechou os olhos meditando. De repente começou a sentir uma cosmo energia, abriu os orbes, uma luz dourada encobria o local e do meio dela surgiu a figura de uma mulher. Ela trazia o semblante sereno e o olhava sorrindo. Mu a fitava curioso, apesar da enorme cosmo energia dela, não sentia ameaçado.

**- Oi Mu.**

- Oi.

A jovem tinha longos cabelos loiros e os olhos num profundo azul claro, trajava roupas típicas tibetanas e na testa tinha marcas lemurianas. Ela caminhou até ele sentando na sua frente.

**- Como você está? Fiquei preocupada.**

- Estou bem. Foi só um susto.

**- Rosa é uma menina muito especial. Será feliz com ela.**

- Você me conhece.

- **Muito.** – sorriu.

- E pode me dizer seu nome?

**- Yuzuhira.**

A fitou surpreso.

- Yuzuhira? Você não participou da ultima guerra santa?

- **Sim. Lutei ao lado de Shion e de Atena.**

- Então...

**- Parece estranho por isso está na hora de esclarecer algumas coisas. **

- Sempre aparece nas minhas visões, mas é raro dizer alguma coisa.

- **Creio que chegou a hora de saber a verdade.**

- Que verdade?

- **A verdade que Shion ocultou por tanto tempo: seu nascimento. O motivo que anda tendo aqueles sonhos é porque sua mente está começando a se lembrar. Suas memórias estão voltando...Você se tornou tão forte**. – o tocou de forma terna. – **é um grande cavaleiro de Atena, como seu pai foi. Você tem a mesma expressão serena dele.**

- Conheceu meu pai? – indagou surpreso.

- **Sim. Voltaremos ao passado, meu filho.**

Yuzuhira ascendeu seu cosmo, que preencheu todo o local.

**----FLASHBACK**_**----(n/a: alguns fatos serão inventados, pois ate o momento Lost Canvas não chegou ao seu final)**_

_Athenas, 1743..._

Mais uma guerra tinha acabado, Atena saia vitoriosa contra o imperador do submundo, mas apenas dois cavaleiros haviam sobrevivido....

- Guerras são destrutivas.

- Mas necessárias Dohko. – disse o cavaleiro de Áries. – temos que seguir adiante.

- Tem razão. Cuidarei do lacre de Atena e você... – o olhou.

- Prepararei a próxima geração para a guerra.

Dohko se mudou para Rozan e Shion assumiu o controle do santuário.

_Passado alguns dias..._

Shion foi para Jamiel, desde o termino da guerra ia constantemente a aquele lugar. Adentrou no castelo, antes de Hakurei, e que agora o pertencia. Passando pela sala, ganhou um corredor, ao final dele subiu as escadas indo para o piso superior. Um outro corredor ligava-o a uma porta incrustada com desenhos de flores. Abriu a lentamente. O quarto estava iluminado pelos raios de sol, ao centro um leito onde uma jovem jazia deitada.

Shion caminhou até ela. A jovem dormia tranquilamente envolta em seu cosmo.

- Yuzuhira...

Ao final da guerra, Shion tinha ido a Jamiel a procura de possíveis sobreviventes, encontrou todos mortos com exceção de Yuzuhira, ela trazia ferimentos graves, mas o principal tinha sido o golpe que Hipnos havia lançado sobre ela. Sono eterno. Tema ainda tentou ajudá-la, mas era tarde. Com isso ela foi levada até Jamiel pelo cavaleiro de pegaso e estado nesse lugar desde então. Com a morte de todos o ariano assumiu a responsabilidade, aguardando o dia em que ela voltasse a luz do dia.

_Anos e anos depois..._

Uma nova geração de cavaleiros surgia, os treinamentos tornaram-se intensos e os boatos de que Atena reencarnaria ganhavam força.

Shion transitava pelo décimo terceiro templo precisava tomar algumas decisões e Star Hill era o melhor lugar para tal. Estava na porta quando encontrou um velho conhecido.

- Mestre. – o homem reverenciou.

- Não precisa disso Silas. – Shion desviou o olhar percebendo um garoto que se escondia atrás dele. – quem é o jovem?

- É Ares, mestre. – trouxe o menino a frente. – Ares Slaviero. É meu aprendiz.

- Aprendiz?

- Sim. Encontrei-o em Rodoria, é órfão e não tinha quem cuidasse dele. Vou fazê-lo cavaleiro de Hidra.

- É o que você quer? – indagou Shion a ele.

- É o que eu mais desejo senhor. Vou proteger Atena.

- É um garoto determinado. – sorriu. Shion o fitou, ele não tinha mais que dez anos, mas em seu olhar viu determinação. Seu rosto era sereno, mas transmitia grande força. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e os cabelos desciam lisos até o ombro num excêntrico lilás. – Silas.

- Sim?

- Importa se eu treiná-lo?

- O que?! – exclamaram os dois.

- Mas mestre... o senhor é muito ocupado... tem que cuidar de todos nós.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – abaixou para ficar da altura do garoto. – você tem um grande potencial.

- Obriga-do. – as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

- Pensei em fazê-lo meu sucessor na armadura de Áries, mas acho que dará certo com outra armadura.

- Outra?

- Sim.

- Noto que tem um enorme poder, aliado a isso, é perseverante, sereno e outras qualidades apropriadas para se tornar meu ajudante. O antigo mestre, Sage de Câncer, tinha um auxiliar, seu irmão Hakurei cavaleiro de Altar. Quero que se torne esse cavaleiro de prata. Quero que seja meu auxiliar e quando chegar à hora se torne o mestre do santuário.

- Sou capaz disso? – o fitou surpreso.

- Sim. E então concorda?

Ares olhou para Silas.

- É uma grande honra Ares. Aceite.

- Sim! – sorriu. – mestre Shion quero me tornar seu discípulo!

E assim o foi. Ares recebia treinamento intenso do mestre e não era desapontado, a cada dia o garoto apresentava evolução, tornando-se tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Ares!

- Sim mestre. – o rapaz deixou os pesos indo até o mestre. – deseja algo?

- Quero que me acompanhe.

- Sim.

Em pouco tempo estavam em Jamiel.

- Onde estamos?

- No antigo lar de Hakurei.

- Meu antecessor morou aqui?

- Sim. Ares, antes de entrarmos quero te pedir algo.

- Sim.

- Isto será um segredo nosso.

- Sim mestre. Pode confiar.

- Você é um bom menino. – brincou com os cabelos lilases. – vamos.

Entraram. O menino olhava tudo fascinado. Sendo conduzido por Shion chegaram ao segundo piso. O mestre abriu a porta, dando passagem a ele.

Ficou surpreso com o que viu, havia uma garota deitada.

- Quem é ela?

- É o nosso segredo. O nome dela é Yuzuhira e é uma sobrevivente da ultima guerra santa.

- O que?! Mas mestre, já se passaram dois séculos!

- Ela está hibernando. Yuzuhira foi ferida pelo deus Hypnos, sua alma está retida, mas seu corpo não sofreu tanto por causa da nossa raça, podemos viver por muitos anos.

- Quer dizer que ela está dormindo desde essa data?

- Sim. Pensei que com o tempo ela acordaria, mas não. Desde então venho aqui cuidar dela e quero que me ajude nisso. Quando eu não puder vir quero que o faça.

- Sim. Posso vê-la?

Acenou afirmando.

O jovem aproximou, fitando o rosto sereno da garota. Ela tinha feições suaves.

- Ela é bonita. – disse.

- Bonita e forte. Seu cosmo equivale a um cavaleiro de prata.

- Prata?

- Sim.

- Ela vai acordar algum dia?

- Espero que sim Ares. Agora vamos, não podemos nos ausentar por muito tempo.

O garoto assentiu e antes de ir a olhou mais uma vez.

- "Vou cuidar de você."

E com isso o tempo passou... Três anos depois Ares foi agraciado com a armadura de Altar, tornando-se um poderoso cavaleiro. Alem disso Ares possuía as qualidades que o tornariam um bom mestre no futuro: era caridoso, responsável, possuía um grande senso de justiça e serenidade, sua principal marca.

Ares era o fiel companheiro de Shion, ajudando-o no que fosse possível inclusive nos cuidados com a jovem lemuriana. Estava sempre em Jamiel nos dias em que Shion não poderia ir. Apesar de está em estado suspenso, Ares não lhe deixava faltar nada, até flores colocava para enfeitar o quarto. Nem preciso dizer que o inevitável aconteceu: descobriu que estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo as esperanças dela despertar fosse remota Ares tinha a certeza que um dia veria seus olhos abertos. E com isso passou-se mais um ano...

...Ares estava em Jamiel, havia passado três dias sem vê-la, devido a problemas no santuário, que se consumia de saudade. Subiu as escadas correndo na ânsia de vê-la, abrindo a porta rapidamente quando...

... parou estático. A jovem estava sentada na cama, fitando a janela.

- Yuzuhira...?

Escutando seu nome a jovem virou o rosto. Por instantes Ares sentiu o tempo parar. Sempre tentava imaginar a cor de seus olhos, apesar de Shion dizer que eram azuis, jamais pensou que fossem tão belos. A jovem o fitou curiosa. Tinha longos cabelos lilases e olhos num profundo verde.

Saindo do estado letargia Ares deu um passo.

- Quem é você?

- Não sou inimigo. Meu nome é Ares e sou discípulo do mestre Shion.

- Shion está vivo? Onde ele está? Onde?

- Está no santuário. Ele agora é o grande mestre.

- E Sage?

- Morreu na guerra, alias com exceção de você, dele e Dohko ninguém sobreviveu.

- Foi uma guerra horrível. – abaixou o rosto.

- Você está bem? – aproximou.

- Ainda me sinto meio zonza... quanto tempo se passou?

- Aproximadamente duzentos e trinta anos.

- Co-mo? Dormir todo esse tempo?

- Sim.

Ares já estava sentado ao lado dela.

- Shion cuidou de você todo esse tempo e a quatro, eu o ajudo.

- É um cavaleiro?

- Cavaleiro de Altar.

- Está com a armadura do meu mestre.

- É uma grande honra.

- Hakurei foi um grande homem. – fitou a janela. Seguiu um momento de silencio, lembrando-se do tempo da guerra derramou algumas lagrimas. – foram tantas vidas perdidas... Tema, Hakurei, Atlas... até o idiota do Yato...

- A morte deles não foi em vão. – estendeu um lenço a ela.

Yuzuhira olhou para o lenço estendido e depois para o dono dele. Ares tinha uma expressão serena ao mesmo tempo um cosmo tão poderoso.

- Obrigada.

- Deve está com fome. Vou preparar algo para você enquanto te conto os últimos acontecimentos.

Ela sorriu.

Nos próximos dias e meses, Ares foi a principal companhia da amazona. Os dois faziam muitas coisas juntos se tornando grandes amigos. O relacionamento, no entanto não ficou apenas no campo da amizade. Ares já era apaixonado por ela e não tardou que ela se encantasse pelo jeito dele.

Numa tarde de outono a garota cuidava do jardim que havia dentro do castelo. Estava entretertida com as flores, mas parou ao sentir um cosmo conhecido. Olhando para trás deparou com Ares que a olhava sorrindo.

- Pensei que não viria hoje.

- Estava com muita saudade. – ele a abraçou. – como passou o dia?

- Bem. Já consigo treinar sem sentir muita dor.

- Fico feliz, mas não se esforce.

- Como está Shion?

- Mandou lembranças.

- Preparei algo. Vamos?

- Yuzi, - era o apelido dado a ela. – An-tes queria te di-zer algo. – gaguejou.

- O que?

Silenciou, era valente nas batalhas, mas extremamente tímido para algumas coisas. Estava corado sem saber por onde começar.

- Está mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- É que... – ficou roxo.

Yuzuhira ao contrario dele era um pouco impulsiva e essa impulsividade o deixava ainda mais acanhado.

- Eu te amo Ares. – disse.

- Eu...

Ela não esperou que ele dissesse, aproximou beijando-lhe. A principio o rapaz ficou surpreso pelo gesto dela, contudo deixou-se levar, era apaixonado por ela e era com ela que queria passar o resto da vida...

**----Fim do FLASHBACK-----**

Mu piscou os olhos até focá-lo na garota que estava a frente.

- Essas imagens...

**- As transferi para você. **

- São cenas do passado.

**- Sim. Tudo que te mostrei ocorreu antes do nascimento de Atena, antes mesmo antes de Aiolos, Saga e Kanon chegarem ao santuário.**

- Teve um caso com o antigo cavaleiro de Altar?

- **Não digo caso.** – sorriu. – **eu o amo até hoje. Ares foi um homem como poucos. **– levantou. – **tinha um caráter elevado, alem de ser gentil e carinhoso. Assim como você**. – o olhou. – **vocês se parecem demais.**

Mu fitou o chão, algumas mexas lilases caíram sobre ele. Olhou para ela perplexo.

- Não me diga que... Ares... Ares...

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Novamente seu cosmo ascendeu...

**------FLASHBACK------- **

Naquela noite Ares não voltou para o santuário. Passados meses o casal foi abençoado com o nascimento de um lindo menino que recebera o nome "Mu".

O garoto tinha grande semelhança com o pai, possuindo os mesmos olhos, a mesma tonalidade do cabelo e o mesmo caráter. De Yuzuhira puxara a força pertencente a raça alem das pintinhas características.

Contudo, não fora fácil para eles. Ares levava uma vida dupla que ninguém sabia, com exceção de Shion. Era o cavaleiro de Altar e pai de família. Desdobrava entre o santuário e Jamiel, mesmo assim executava as duas tarefas de maneira exemplar. Ele e Shion percebendo o potencial de Mu iniciaram um treinamento para ele. Desde novo mostrava que possuía um grande poder executando tarefas que só um adulto faria. Aos cinco anos Mu já possuía um nível entre um cavaleiro de bronze e um de prata.

Numa manha de verão o pequeno ariano brincava na entrada do castelo, trazia vários brinquedos e brincava de fazê-los aparecer em outro lugar.

- Não seria mais interessante se brincasse com alguém?

O garoto olhou para a direção da voz, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Papai! Papai!

Levantou depressa correndo até ele.

- Papai que saudade!

- Tem se comportado?

- Sim. Sempre ajudo a mamãe.

- Que bom. Cuide sempre dela.

- Sim. Veio para ficar? – o olhou com os olhos brilhando.

- O que você acha?

Mu fixou o olhar nele abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Vai ficar dois dias!

- Seu poder mental às vezes me assusta. – brincou. – cadê sua mãe?

- Está lá dentro.

- Então vamos.

- Vamos fazer surpresa.

- Como?

- Aparecer de repente, nós dois.

- Filho, o papai não consegue fazer as mesmas coisas que você.

- Eu levo o senhor.

- Como? – Ares o olhou intrigado. A telecinese dele era poderosa, mas ainda era muito pequeno para transportar a si e mais uma pessoa.

- Eu consigo, quer ver?

- Espere Mu...

Os dois apareceram na cozinha, contudo Yuzuhira não se assustou.

- Não assustou mamãe?

- Precisa ocultar seu cosmo. – sorriu. – quem parece assustado é seu pai.

Mu o olhou.

- O papai?

- Ainda não tinha visto isso. – Yuzi comentou. – ele já consegue teleportar duas pessoas.

- Já? – indagou estático.

- Filho de quem é.

- Está dizendo isso por você ou por mim. – deu um leve sorriso.

- Você e esses seus sorrisos. – aproximou. - Gosto quando sorrir desse jeito para mim.

- Normal.

- Não... dessa maneira você só sorrir para mim.

- E eu? – indagou o pequeno. – eu sorrio como o papai?

- Não dessa forma. – Yuzi abaixou para ficar da altura dele. – talvez quando for adulto, sorria desse jeito para alguém.

- Pare de confundir a cabeça dele. Mu ainda é pequeno.

- Eu entendi sim! – protestou. - A mamãe quer dizer que quando eu for grande, vou gostar de uma moça assim como o papai gosta da mamãe.

Ares o olhou surpreso. Não imaginava que ele...

- Ate parece que não conhece o filho que tem.

**----Fim do FLASHBACK-----**

Mu a olhava atordoado, como não se lembrava de tais acontecimentos agora tão claros?

- Naquele dia o papai me pediu que fizesse novamente, pois ainda não tinha acreditado.

- **Verdade.** – ela sorriu. – **você o surpreendia a cada dia.**

Só então caiu em sim.

- Então vocês... você é minha... – a voz falhou. – minha mãe...?

- **Sou**. – derramou algumas lagrimas.

Mu sentiu braços acolhedores lhe abraçarem, era uma sensação única e que já experimentara num passado longínquo. Sentindo os olhos marejados envolveu-a.

- Mamãe... – saiu num sussurro.

- **Você se tornou tão forte. Estou muito orgulhosa**.

- Como senti a sua falta.

- **Estamos juntos agora**.

- Por que Shion não me contou antes?

- **Ele não podia**. – passava a mão pelas mechas lilás. – **a história não acaba aqui**.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê o papai? Como vocês...?

- **Preste atenção Mu.**

**------FLASHBACK------- **

Tudo seguiria em harmonia se...

.... Saga era o mais novo cavaleiro de Atena, transformando-se no cavaleiro de Gêmeos, porem assim como sua constelação ele tinha dois lados e seu lado bondoso fora corrompido pela maldade. Sequioso de poder, almejando o santuário para si, Saga planejava o assassinato de Ares e Shion.

Na escuridão da noite o cavaleiro de Altar voltava de Jamiel. Não queria ser reconhecido apesar de achar que ninguém se aventuraria àquela hora, usava uma capa negra e passava por de trás do santuário. Ganhou o bosque que separava a fonte do pátio da estatua. Seguia tranquilamente com a lembrança do filho e Yuzi na mente quando sentiu um cosmo.

- Quem está aí?

- Não deveria andar sozinho.

- Essa voz...

A pessoa se fez presente.

- Saga. – disse aliviado. – não me assuste desse jeito.

- Está escondendo algo?

- Não.

O jovem cavaleiro de ouro deu um passo. O brilho da luz incidiu na sua face iluminando os olhos verdes.

- Shion sabe dessas suas saídas?

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Para quem quer ser o mestre do santuário está tendo atitudes suspeitas.

- Tenha mais respeito Saga.

- Você é um empecilho aos meus planos. – os olhos foram ficando vis.

- O que quer dizer?

- Vou ser o mestre, mas para isso preciso eliminar você e a Shion.

Ares o olhou surpreso.

- Está nos traindo?

- Sim. Morra Ares. – o cosmo elevou perigosamente, os olhos antes verdes ficaram vermelhos e os cabelos cinza. – Explosão galáctica!

O poderoso ataque de Saga eclodiu sobre Ares que foi arremessado longe. Apesar de ser um cavaleiro de prata, resistiu ao ataque.

- Sua fama de ser um dos cavaleiros de prata mais forte é verdadeira. – caminhava até ele. - Acho que terei um pouco mais de trabalho.

- Não vou deixar que leve adiante seu plano Saga. – a lua iluminou o rosto do geminiano. – Saga?

- Gostou da minha outra face? Essa sim é forte o suficiente para ter o controle do santuário.

_-_ Como?

O geminiano avançou sobre o cavaleiro disparando um golpe, Ares cruzou os braços sobre o corpo acedendo o cosmo conseguindo se defender. Saga foi arrastado para trás.

- Não me subestime. – um cosmo prateado queimava ao redor. – jamais vou permitir que faça qualquer coisa ao santuário.

- Será uma luta interressante.

- Prepara-se para morrer. – o cosmo de Ares tomou conta do lugar – sinfonia dos Elíseos!

Uma maravilhosa canção começou a ecoar pelo local.

- O que... ?

Saga tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo estava paralisado, de repente sentiu uma profunda dor como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado dele.

- Sua alma irá direto para Elíseos, lá poderá ser julgado por sua traição a Atena.

- Como?

Na altura do peito uma esfera dourada começou a sair.

- Desgraçado...

O geminiano foi perdendo os sentidos ate ir ao chão.

- Descanse em paz Saga. – Ares cobriu o corpo com a capa e abandonava o local.

Andava calmamente quando sentiu o cosmo do oponente queimar.

- Ainda está vivo? – disse sem se virar.

- Sou o cavaleiro mais forte entre os 88. Acha que um golpe como esse pode me derrotar? – Saga levantou, mas com dificuldades.

- Foi o que pensei. – Ares se virou. – não é um cavaleiro comum. Pena que está usando sua força para o mal. Ainda a tempo Saga, arrependa-se.

- Arrepender? – sorriu cinicamente. – você que vai se arrepender por ter cruzado meu caminho.

O cosmo do dourado foi ganhando grandeza.

- Morra Ares. Outra dimensão!

O ataque foi em direção a Ares. Ele tentou se defender, mas os boatos sobre o poder do geminiano eram verdadeiros, acabando sendo atingindo.

- Foi treinado por Shion e o maximo que conseguiu foi isso? É patético.

Ares levantou.

Saga avançou sobre ele disparando uma serie de chute e socos. Ares tentava desviar, mas vários o acertava. Por ultimo o geminiano lançou um golpe a queima roupa. O cavaleiro de Altar caiu bastante machucado.

- Eliminando você, terei livre passagem ao templo de Atena. Em seguida acabarei com Shion assumindo de vez o santuário. Hihihihehehehahaha!

- Jamais... – Ares tentava erguer o corpo. – jamais vai conseguir. – levantou, mas deu uma cambaleada.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? – gargalhou.

- Maldito...

- Esperava mais de você Ares. Uma pessoa que conseguiu a armadura em tão pouco tempo merecia mais trabalho.

Os olhos verdes estreitaram. Não podia deixá-lo livre. Se ele conseguisse, o santuário estaria perdido.

- Vou detê-lo. – elevou seu cosmo.

- Com esse nível? Sou um cavaleiro de ouro!

Ares fechou os olhos colocando as mãos juntas na horizontal. Seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Não queria ter que usar isso contra você Saga, contra um amigo – disse mantendo a posição. – mas antes de mais nada sou um cavaleiro de Atena e tenho que eliminar qualquer pessoa que possa ameaçar esse mundo.

Saga recuou um passo.

Ares foi separando as mãos lentamente, do meio delas uma luz prateada brilhava intensamente. Ele girou as mãos parando-as em paralelo na vertical, a luz antes sem forma tornou-se uma esfera.

- Meditação celeste!

Cinco raios prateados saíram da esfera atingindo o geminiano, no ouvido, na boca, nas mãos, no nariz e nos olhos. Foi jogado longe.

Ares ainda permanecia na mesma posição porem com os olhos abertos.

- Sei que ainda pode me escutar, mas logo perderá seus sentidos.

- "Sentidos?"

- Sim Saga. Tenho esse poder, mas só posso usá-lo em situações graves. Com esses pensamentos mesquinhos traiu não somente a Atena, como também todos que querem protegê-la. Infelizmente traição é pago com a morte.

Saga no chão tentava se mexer, mas não sentia suas pernas ou braços, tentou focalizar a imagem em Ares, mas tudo que viu foi escuridão. A boca formigava assim como o nariz, a única coisa que tinha era a audição, mas ela parecia cada vez mais escassa.

- Ainda posso tirar seu coração e sua alma.

- "Droga. Não posso perder aqui. Preciso concretizar minha ambição."

- Insiste?

- O santuário será meu, o mundo será meu e ninguém vai me impedir.

- Se assim o deseja... "tanta determinação para o mal." - pensou. - Vou fazer seu coração parar de bater.

Ares elevou o cosmo, a esfera brilhou ainda mais, contudo....

- O que... ?

O cavaleiro notou ao redor uma cosmo energia que o paralisava, em meio a isso via galáxias. Olhou para Saga, ele estava de pé, mas seu estado era deplorável.

- O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes.

- E quem disse que quero que funcione? Explosão galáctica!

- Tolo. – Ares tentou assumir a posição de defesa, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. – está sem a visão.

Ares ficou tão focado no golpe que não percebeu a aproximação do geminiano.

- Saudações a Hades.

Saga de posse de uma adaga dourada cravou de forma violenta no coração de Ares.

- Saga...- um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca.

- O golpe foi uma ilusão. Guiei-me pelo seu cosmo. – sorriu. – não o venceria por meios lícitos.

Ares recuou um passo, sentindo uma terrível dor. O cavaleiro de altar caiu de joelhos para em seguida tombar para o lado.

- Vou assumir o seu lugar e me tornar Ares de Altar e em pouco tempo serei o mestre.

O geminiano aproximou e ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Tolo. – sem piedade retirou a adaga.

Mesmo sentindo uma enorme dor, o cavaleiro de Altar cerrou o punho e acertou um soco, aparentemente fraco, no peito do dourado.

- Isso foi um soco? Idiota. – disse levantando.

Ares sorriu.

- Do que está rindo? – o chutou.

- Não vai sair daqui vivo...

- Co-mo?

Saga sentiu uma pontada no peito. O coração parecia comprimido.

- O que você fez?!

- Me encarregando de não deixar vermes como você vivos. Vai morrer Saga de gêmeos assim como a sua ambição.

- Maldito! – o geminiano caiu de quatro respirando com dificuldade. – maldito. – foi ao chão.

Reunindo o restante das forças Ares levantou apoiando-se numa arvore. Sua situação era grave e sabia que morreria logo.

- Shion... "cuide de Yuzi e de Mu. Tenho certeza que ele será um grande cavaleiro."

Soltou um gemido de dor, os olhos verdes foram cerrando... Ares de Altar caiu morto ao lado de Saga....

.....As pálpebras aos poucos foram abrindo, o corpo todo doía. Lentamente ergueu o rosto deparando com o corpo do adversário no chão. Um sorriso cínico brotou nos lábios.

Apoiando-se, Saga levantou.

- Minha ascensão está próxima. _Como teve coragem de matá-lo?_ – uma voz interna vibrou. – Tendo. E farei com todos que entrarem no meu caminho. _Vão descobrir o que você fez._ Não vão. Será o crime perfeito.

Saga pegou o corpo de Ares levando-o dali. Se tinha um lugar que poderia escondê-lo esse lugar era...

Teve um pouco de dificuldade para chegar a aquele local sagrado. Star Hill ficava na mais alta montanha, considerado por todos um elo entre o céu e a terra.

Caminhou até um canto pegando um embrulho. Depositou sobre a pedra que existia no meio do salão, desembrulhando com cuidado. Seus olhos brilharam intensamente ao deslumbrar a túnica branca. Pegou a mascara que estava envolta nela sorrindo.

- Sua vida agora me pertence.

Retirou sua armadura e posteriormente a armadura de Ares. Vestiu o antigo cavaleiro com uma túnica qualquer e depositou a armadura num canto da sala.

Saga trazia a mascara nas mãos, olhava fixamente para Ares. Seu cabelo não estava mais cinza e as íris estavam tingidas de verde.

- Espero que me perdoe um dia.

Colocou a máscara, retirando-se do local.

**----Fim do FLASHBACK-----**

Uma brisa suave sobrava sobre eles, Yuzuhira olhava de maneira serena para o filho, este perdido em seus pensamentos não conseguia formular resposta alguma. Tinha vivido numa farsa? E Saga teve coragem de matar Ares de uma maneira tão vil? Quando escutou a história não tinha dado o peso suficiente a ela, mas agora...

- Saga matou meu pai? Como ele teve coragem? – levantou. – Maldito.

Seu cosmo começava a inflamar.

A amazona contemplava o filho, não queria que ele soubesse dessa forma, por isso aparecia em sonhos na tentativa de persuadi-lo, mas não conseguiu.

- **Sente-se Mu, preciso terminar**.

Obediente sentou. Novamente as imagens invadiram seu ser.

**------FLASHBACK------- **

Saga assumiu sem nenhum problema a vida de Ares, passando despercebido por todos inclusive de Shion, ocultando seu cosmo ao maximo. A única coisa que o preocupava eram os tais de Mu e Yuzuhira que o mestre tanto falava. Usando sua perspicaz rapidamente soube de quem se tratavam. Pensou em matá-los ate tinha arquitetado, mas ponderou, poderia ser arriscado e afinal de contas não passava de uma mulher e uma criança.. Resolveu então se afastar o maximo que pudesse deles. Nos dias que era para Ares visitá-los inventava desculpas e sempre adiava a ida a Jamiel. Tanto Yuzi como Shion estranharam no principio, pois o cavaleiro sempre fora zeloso com a família, mas acabaram entendendo. A vida de cavaleiro vinha em primeiro lugar. E com isso os meses passaram....

Apesar de ter sobrevivido a ultima guerra santa, a saúde da amazona não andava muito bem, vivia doente e muitas vezes ficava de cama. Sempre pedia a presença do amado, mas este estava sempre ocupado. Já tinha mais de seis meses que não se viam.

Fim de tarde. Mu brincava no outro quarto, a jovem realizava algumas tarefas domesticas quando começou a sentir uma forte dor. Escorou num móvel para não cair.

- Ai... – sentia uma forte dor no peito, abriu um pouco a blusa vendo que o local onde tinha sido ferida por Hypnos estava vermelho.

- O que foi mamãe? – Mu aproximou.

- Nada meu bem. Volte a brincar.

- Está doente de novo?

- Não se preocupe meu bem. Vá.

Esperou o filho sair para sentar. Concentrando-se tentou chamar Ares por telepatia. Não obtendo resposta chamou por Shion. O mestre assim que pressentiu o chamado teleportou para Jamiel.

Encontrou-a num estado deplorável.

- Yuzuhira?

- Shion... – abriu um pouco os olhos.

- O que foi?

Ela abriu a blusa.

- O ferimento...

- Tem aumentando nos últimos dias. Acho que ele nunca sarou, não sei como ainda estou viva. E Ares?

- Ele... – abaixou o rosto.

- Eu entendo.

- E Mu?

- Está brincando no outro quarto. Me leve ate a cama?

- Venha.

Shion a conduziu ate o leito. A lemuriana ardia em febre, o rosto estava pálido.

- Precisamos abaixar essa febre.

- Tio Shion?

Os dois olharam para a porta. Mu os fitava sem entender.

- Oi Mu. – sorriu.

- O que tem a mamãe? Cadê meu pai?

- Sua mãe só está cansada e seu pai está no santuário.

- Tenho saudades dele. – abaixou o rosto.

As palavras doeram nos dois. Shion não conseguia entender porque Ares andava tão distante. Era verdade que tinha suas obrigações, mas ele sempre fora zeloso.

Na mente de Yuzuhira passava a mesma coisa, Ares sempre fora atencioso e, no entanto... sentia muita falta dele.

- Seu pai está ocupado Mu. Assim que puder ele virá. Vem cá.

O garoto aproximou. Yuzi contemplou aqueles olhinhos tão inocentes.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Ahan.

- Sempre obedeça ao Shion e o papai está bem?

O mestre a olhou sem entender.

- Yuzuhira....

- Promete filho?

- Prometo. – sorriu.

- Cuide dos dois. – sentiu uma forte dor, mas tentou não transparecer.

- Mamãe o que foi? Onde está doendo?

- Estou bem.

- Venha Mu, vamos deixá-la descansar. – Shion pegou em sua mão.

- Eu não quero! – protestou. – quero ficar com minha mãe.

- Ela só vai dormir.

- Mentira... a mamãe não pode dormir.

Os olhos da lemuriana marejaram. Sabia que o filho conseguia sentir certas coisas.

- É só um cochilo. – disse tentando persuadi-lo. – escute: a mamãe te ama muito.

- Cadê meu pai?

- Ele vai vir. – Shion insistiu. – venha Mu, depois você volta.

A contragosto saiu do quarto, mas assim que Shion abaixou a guarda escondeu-se atrás da porta.

O mestre voltou a sentar perto da pupila.

- Não pensei que viveria tanto.

- Não digo isso.

- Lembra de Hakurei? – o fitou. – ele dizia que viver muitos anos era ruim. Vamos perdendo as pessoas e não podemos fazer nada.

- Yuzi...

- Foi um milagre eu ter sobrevivido.... mas acho que tudo tem seu fim... apenas gostaria de ver Mu crescer e Ares se tornar mestre...Pode chamá-lo? Queria vê-lo uma ultima vez, mas não o conte o que está acontecendo.

- Está bem.

Shion concentrou-se, minutos depois abria os olhos. Sua expressão era incrédula.

- O que foi?

- É que...

- Pode dizer. Quero escutar.

- _"Não posso abandonar o posto. Só em caso de uma emergência. Eles estão em segundo plano."_ – repetiu as palavras dele.

- Ele tem razão. Antes de mais nada é um cavaleiro... Mu e eu somos apenas... – deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Ares tem se comportado de maneira estranha.

- Não seja tão duro com ele Shion. – soltou um gemido. – ele faz o possível.

- Não se esforce.

- Prometa que vai cuidar do meu filho, ele é um bom menino.

- Prometo.

- Mandarei lembranças suas aos nossos amigos.

- Ainda não é sua hora.

Seus olhos cerraram, o cosmo antes tão presente se extinguiu. Shion abaixou o rosto.

- Mamãe...

Mu estava parado na porta, olhava estático para o corpo da mãe.

- Mu... – tentou levantar, mas algo o paralisava.

O garoto deu alguns passos parando no meio do quarto. Seu olhar continuava vidrado na mãe.

- Mu...

Uma poderosa rajada de vento estraçalhou os vidros, não só do quarto, mas de todo o castelo. O chão começou a tremer e objetos a flutuar. Shion olhava perplexo para o pequeno ariano, seu cosmo tomava conta do local, os cabelos balançavam na própria energia emanada por ele. As paredes e o chão ao redor dele começou a trincar, as pequenas pedras que se soltavam, a chegar certa altura viravam pó. O mestre sentiu que também levitava a única exceção era o corpo de Yuzuhira que continuava alheio aos acontecimentos.

- Mu fique calmo.

Parecia não ouvi-lo, fitava estático apesar de lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Mu.

A intensidade dos ventos aumentaram fazendo-o com que fosse arremessado contra o teto, o natural seria ele cair, mas o poder de Mu estava tão forte que o mantinha rente ao teto. Tamanho fora o impacto que o braço esquerdo quebrara.

Os cabelos de Yuzuhira tremulavam suavemente. Deixando Shion ainda mais temeroso o castelo rangeu como se estivesse sendo arrancado. Os trincos transformaram em rachaduras.

- Pare Mu. – por causa dos objetos que voavam em alta velocidade, braços e rostos apresentavam cortes.

O cosmo do pequeno não parava de aumentar e com ele a velocidade dos ventos, rachaduras e tremores.

- "Se não fizer nada, ele vai matar nós dois."

Shion tentou se mexer, mas a telecinese do pupilo era enorme, muito superior a sua.

Um dos objetos que voavam, um pedaço de madeira, estava girando em alta velocidade.

- Mu, está me ouvindo? – tentava tanto com palavras como telepaticamente. – pare.

Distraído não notou o objeto de madeira vindo em sua direção, a parte mais pontiaguda o atingiu na perna.

- Mu...

O pupilo o fitou, sua expressão era opaca. Shion que sustentava o olhar soltou um gemido de dor, a telecinese do pequeno afetava sua cabeça, como seu ouvisse um som ensurdecedor dentro dela. Não conseguia pensar, nem dizer nada.

- Ah...

A sensação era horrível como se sua mente estivesse sendo extinta, os olhos do mestre começaram a virar e sua consciência sumir.

Externamente o teto não demoraria a ceder.

- Mu.... – tentava pensar. – ah...ah... – estava ficando insuportável. - se não... ai...vai machu-car sua mãe...Ah!!

Como numa mágica o cosmo de Mu sumiu. Sem a força que o mantinha preso, Shion bateu com violência no chão.

- Minha mãe...

Mu foi fechando os olhos para cair desacordado.

Shion demorou a levantar, o ferimento da perna doía, alem do zumbido na cabeça. Com dificuldades ergueu o corpo fitando o pequeno lemuriano desacordado no chão.

- Mu...

O mestre rastejou ate ele e com todo cuidado o tomou nos braços.

- Não imaginava que tinha tanto poder. – fitou ao redor.

O que antes era o majestoso castelo de Hakurei não passava de ruínas, o único lugar que permanecia intacto era em torno de Yuzuhira.

Shion levou Mu para o santuário, contou o ocorrido para Ares/Saga, mas ele pareceu não se importar. O mestre ficou calado diante de tal reação, mas no fundo passou a odiá-lo. O pequeno ariano só acordou três dias depois completamente sem memória, nem de Shion lembrava-se.

- Bom dia Mu.

- Bom dia mestre. – lhe sorriu, estava na cama de um hospital brincando.

- Como se sente?

- Bem.

- Sabe quem eu sou?

- O mestre do santuário.

- E de seus pais? – indagou lamentoso.

- Meus pais? – a expressão ficou em duvida. – não lembro deles. Quem são?

Shion olhou para trás, Mu fez o mesmo movimento, vendo um homem de mascara.

- Ele é Ares.

- Seu ajudante não é?

- Sim... Descanse está bem. Venho outra hora.

- Sim.

Diante disso Shion permaneceu calado. Ares não se aproximava do filho e ele por sua vez o tratava como uma pessoa qualquer.

Dois anos depois Ares/Saga assassinara Shion, pensou em liquidar com a criança e assim eliminar qualquer vestígio dos crimes cometidos, mas relevou passando-o aos cuidados do mestre de Aldebaran.

**----Fim do FLASHBACK-----**

Grossas lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de ambos.

- **Eu morri odiando seu pai...** – Yuzi limpava o rosto. – **e ele... já estava morto**.

A mente de Mu estava atordoada, agora se lembrava de tudo, tudo. Quando foi para o santuário o jeito frio que Ares/Saga o tratava, o distanciamento, as perseguições, ate tentá-lo matar ele havia pensado.

- Ordinário... e eu o perdoe pelos crimes, no entanto... matou meu pai, matou você e Shion. Maldito!

Cerrou os punhos, o cosmo antes controlado dera lugar à instabilidade. O ar expandiu-se fazendo com que os vidros do castelo quebrassem.

- **Filho, por favor**. – ela temia aquela reação.

- É um assassino, não passa de um demônio!

- **Somos protetores de Atena.**

- Ele é um monstro. – sua voz saiu fria. – matou uma família. – deu as costas.

- **Aonde você vai?**

- Fazer justiça.

- **Não Mu...**

Era tarde, o ariano sumira.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rosa na porta da primeira casa andava de um lado para o outro. Estava apreensiva.

- Venha logo...

Sentindo algo se virou.

- Mu.

O ariano subia as escadarias, sua expressão era fria o que a fez recuar.

- O que foi?

- Meus pais foram assassinados. – respondeu passando por ela. – a mulher dos meus sonhos era minha mãe.

- O que? Como assim? – foi para tocá-lo.

- Não se aproxime. – a fitou de maneira seca.

- Shion sabia...?

Ao se lembrar do mestre seu ser foi invadido pelo ódio, seu cosmo desequilibrou fazendo com que os vidros quebrassem. Rosa soltou um grito.

- Fique aqui.

O cavaleiro seguiu em frente.

- Mu...

No décimo terceiro templo, Atena tinha chamado a todos para uma reunião, aproveitando o ensejo Clarice foi contá-la sobre o casamento. Conversavam tranqüilos quando...

A porta do templo foi arrancada de maneira violenta. O impacto soou por todo o templo, os dourados, o mestre, Clarice e Atena assustaram.

Mu entrou com a expressão carregada de ódio. O cosmo dele estava agressivo e queimava ao redor.

- Mu o que foi? - Deba foi de encontro a ele.

- Saia da frente Aldebaran. - o empurrou.

- "Mu?" - a deusa ficou surpresa pela reação dele.

- Desgraçado!

Ficaram perplexos pelo que viram, tudo fora tão rápido que sequer deslumbraram, Mu dera um soco em Saga. O golpe foi tão forte que o geminiano voou longe batendo de forma brusca na parede provocando um rombo.

- ASSASSINO! - gritou.

Shion abaixou o rosto, ele então já sabia de tudo.

- Mu o que esta acontecendo? – Atena o olhava assustada.

- Esse cretino matou o meu pai!

- Como?! - exclamaram todos.

Saga saia dos escombros olhou para o ariano enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria pela boca.

- Confesse! Seu miserável!

- É verdade. Eu o matei.

Mu o olhou com ódio para em seguida fitar Shion.

- Você sabia não é? Sabia de tudo e não me contou! Mentiu todos esses anos!

Cerrou o punho, seu cosmo começou a aumentar. O pacifico Mu dera lugar a um homem carregado de ódio.

- Não tem porque direcionar seu ódio a Shion, eu sou o único culpado. - disse Saga.

- Eu vou matar você! - disse frio, causando arrepio em todos os presentes.

O cosmo do ariano explodiu de maneira violenta, as vidraçarias estraçalharam, o templo começou a tremer, o chão e as paredes eram tomadas por rachaduras, às pedras que se soltavam ficaram suspensas no ar, mas não eram só as pedras....

- Meu corpo... - murmurou Aiolos. - estou...

- Como.... – Afrodite estava assustado.

Na sala todos começaram a levitar.

- Pare Mu! - gritou Shion.

Ele não ouviu, seus olhos estavam fixos em Saga. O cosmo continuava a queimar. As pedras ao atingirem certa altura desintegravam.

- "Igual àquela vez." - pensou Shion tentando usar sua telecinese para pará-lo.

- Não se intrometa! - usando um poder maior que a do mestre, Mu o lançou longe. - você será o próximo.

Shion bateu de forma violenta. Literalmente todos flutuavam, a intensidade dos ventos aumentou fazendo-os com que fossem arremessados contra as paredes, para proteger Clarice Aldebaran a enlaçou. Dohko protegeu Atena.

- Mu...

Seu olhar estava fixo no geminiano, os cabelos tremulavam de forma violenta.

- Revolução Estelar.

Disparou seu ataque contra o cavaleiro, sem chance de defesa Saga foi atingido em cheio afundando ainda mais na parede. O golpe tinha sido terrível, ele estava com diversos ferimentos, mas ainda conseguiu ficar de joelhos.

Saga respirava ofegante, o rosto estava cortado e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. Estava impressionado pelo poder do ariano.

O ar em torno de Mu girava rapidamente, os pedaços de rocha que o circundavam não duravam muito desintegrando.

Shion olhava aterrorizado, conhecia bem aquele poder e se com cinco anos era capaz de matá-lo agora...

- "Preciso pará-lo."

O templo não agüentaria aquela pressão por muito tempo, os dourados tentavam se proteger dos vários objetos suspensos no ar.

- Diga adeus Saga.

Mu disparou seu ataque porem...

- Shaka? O que está fazendo? Solte-me!

O virginiano segurava o braço dele. Estava de olhos abertos e com dificuldade detinha-o.

- "Não vou conseguir segura-lo sozinho." Pare Mu.

- Não me atrapalhe. – assim como fez com Shion, lançou Shaka, ele porem conseguiu parar. – vou eliminar qualquer pessoa que se intrometa. – sua voz saiu gélida, os ventos cessaram.

Voltou o olhar para o geminiano. Saga que o encarava soltou um grito de dor, foi ao chão levando as mãos a cabeça.

- Ah! – Clarice soltou um grito.

- Clarice. – Aldebaran a amparou, contudo... – ai...minha cabeça.

Um a um foram ao chão sofrendo do mesmo mal.

- "Não é possível...." – Shion desesperou. – Mu não... Ah!

Foi ao chão, a sensação era pior do que daquela vez. Atena foi a ultima a cair.

- Pare Mu...

Clarice e Aioria eram os que mais sofriam.

- Minha cabeça...

Shaka tentava criar uma barreira para se proteger, mas a telecinese do ariano ultrapassava a sua.

- "Se ele não parar vai nos matar."

O ariano continuava com os olhos fixos no geminiano que se contorcia de dor.

- Morra desgraçado!! - o chão cedeu devido a quantidade de energia que desprendeu dele.

Saga fechou os olhos, pela dor e pela situação, não acharia ruim se morresse pelas mãos dele.

- Mu pare.

O punho do ariano parou a centímetros do rosto de Atena, que estava na frente de Saga. Ela ascendendo seu cosmo cessou o poder telepático dele.

- Saia da frente Atena. – o punho continuava erguido. – não quero machucá-la.

- Está agindo como um justiceiro. – respirava lentamente, ainda sentia a mente anestesiada.

- Ele matou minha família. – vibrava tanto de ódio, que a unha entrava na carne provocando sangramento. – assassinou.... – não conseguia nem falar, as palavras estavam engasgadas. – maldito.- o punho continuava erguido. – saia da frente Atena. Pare de proteger esse infeliz.

- Não vou deixar que o ódio o consuma.

- SAIA DA FRENTE ATENA! – o punho tremia, pressionava com mais força a unha, aumentando o sangramento.

- Matá-lo não vai trazer eles de volta.

Na sala todos acompanhavam em profundo silencio, Shion ajudado por Shura não tirava os olhos do pupilo.

Kamus e Aiolos já estavam preparados para ajudarem Atena caso o ariano não cedesse.

Deba o fitava de maneira aflita, Saga era seu amigo, mas ver o ariano naquele estado... jamais o vira tão alterado.

- Mu abaixe o punho. – pediu. – por favor.

Tremia, seu cosmo oscilava, podendo aumentar a qualquer momento.

- Mu. – Deba insistiu.

Mu recuou, contudo usando seu poder telecinetico lançou Saga contra a parede.

- Agradeça a eles. - olhou para Saga e depois para Shion. – é tão vil quanto ele.

Saiu da sala sobre os olhares perplexos de todos.

O ariano voltava para casa, por um momento pensou em voltar e dar um fim a Saga. Havia perdoado pelo que fizera no passado, mas tudo caira por terra ao descobrir a verdade. Sem qualquer piedade matara seu pai. Cerrou os punhos, o cosmo voltou a manifestar, as paredes da casa de leão, começaram a rachar e fendas eram abertas. Caiu de joelhos sentindo um ódio terrível por ele e por todos. Tinha certeza que a verdade era conhecida por todo santuário e só o ingênuo não sabia de nada. Levantou com o cosmo queimando ao redor, onde pisava, ficava marcas do mármore rachado.

Já estava entre Touro e Áries, e o ódio, a dor não diminuira em nada, ao contrario, a cada minuto aumenta quase ao ponto de consumi-lo.

Sentindo-se observado parou. Rosa estava parada na porta da primeira casa. Fitaram- se por um longo tempo. Ela estava apreensiva, desde que Mu chegara de Jamiel estava com aspecto diferente.

- O que aconteceu...? - indagou receosa da reposta.

- Atena impediu que eu matasse aquele desgraçado. - continuou a descer as escadas.

- E Shion?

- Não me fale daquele infeliz. - disse feroz.

- Desculpe... - abaixou o rosto.

- Quero ficar sozinho. - disse passando por ela. - não me perturbe.

- Sim...

O ariano passou por sua casa, ganhando o Coliseu, andou mais um pouco parando próximo ao lago. O dia estranhamente estava lindo, o céu estava num esplendoroso azul, o clima ameno podendo-se considerar como dia perfeito.

Sentado de baixo de uma arvore, Mu não pensava assim. Para ele tudo poderia acabar naquele instante.

- Malditos. - deu um soco no chão. A terra sofreu um leve tremor, abrindo uma rachadura. - malditos... - repetiu dando um novo soco, o cosmo voltou a manifestar, mostrando que estava descontrolado. - malditos... - repetia e dava socos no chão. A medida, lagrimas caiam. - malditos...

Chorou copiosamente. Sentia uma dor terrível, como se tivessem arrancado-lhe a alma.

Sentia-se os últimos dos homens, abandonado e traído por todos. Sua mente estava anestesiada, ódio, magoa, rancor, alternavam-se. Nada mais importava, o cosmo dourado expandiu-se de uma forma assustadora, tudo ao redor era arrancado. Estava se entregando ao desespero quando sentiu que era abraçado.

- Não está sozinho...

- Disse que não queria ser incomodado. Sai daqui! – gritou.

- Pode chorar... prometo que não falarei nada. - o abraçou mais forte.

Mu deixou-se levar por aqueles braços que sempre o acolhia, nos mais tensos momentos e se entregou as lagrimas. Rosa experimentava a mesma dor, também derramando varias lagrimas. O ariano chorou, chorou até começar a soluçar. A brasileira o soltou sentando na sua frente.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou com toda força que tinha.

- Não me deixe sozinho... por favor. – o cosmo foi diminuindo até desaparecer. – não vou suportar se eu perder você também.

- Estarei sempre com você. - aconchegou-o nos braços.

Ficaram por um longo tempo no lago, com cuidado Rosa o levou para casa. No quarto o colocou na cama. Mu encostou na cabeceira. Seu olhar estava opaco.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

A mente dele trabalhava, lembrou do dia da morte da mãe e de diversas outras passagens felizes ao lado dela. Apenas tinha boas recordações. Os olhos foram invadidos por lagrimas, levou as mãos ao rosto tampando-o. Voltou a chorar de modo compulsivo sob o olhar penalizado da brasileira. Deveria está se lembrando de sua infância.

O abraçou ternamente.

Chorou ate ficar cansado adormecendo nos braços dela. Com cuidado o deitou cobrindo-o com um fino lençol.

Jamais tinha visto-o tão debilitado.

- Descanse.

_Continua..._

_**n/a: Mu estava com o cosmo inflamado, mas Rosa aproximou sem problemas.... por que será?**_

_**O Trailer da fic ficou pronta, podem conferir no meu profile ou no meu orkut. Espero que gostem.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Ódio, desentendimentos

**Mari** – Mu não é mais forte que a Atena, o poder dele afetou o corpo humano dela. E sim, Rosa e ele tem uma ligação muito forte, que será devidamente explicada no momento certo. Obrigada por acompanhar.

**Mabel **– As famílias vão aparecer, tenha calma, ainda teremos historias bombásticas.

**Leo no Nina** – Mu e Rosa tem muitas coisas em comum, vai ficar assim O.O quando descobrir.

**Tenshi **– Obrigada pela review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 23: Ódio, desentendimentos.**

O silencio ainda dominava perplexos demais para dizerem algo. Atena anestesiada fitava a porta jogada num canto. Se não tivesse elevado seu cosmo, seu corpo mortal, assim como todos os presentes teriam sofrido.

- Zeus... – deixou escapar.

- Clarice. – Deba a ajudava a levantar. – você esta bem?

- Estou.... o que houve com o Mu? – estava tão atordoada como os demais.

Era o que todos se perguntavam. Fitaram Shion sendo ajudado por Shura, o estado dele era lastimável, mas em pior situação estava o geminiano.

- Saga. – Atena ajoelhou ao lado dele. – como se sente?

- Mal... – respondeu fitando o chão. E ele estava mesmo tanto fisicamente quanto moralmente.

- Precisa cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Vai levar um tempo. – Shaka aproximou. – por pouco ele não te matou.

- Eu sei...

- O que foi isso? - Miro estava perplexo. - jamais vi Mu desse jeito! Que historia é essa que matou o pai dele?

- Ares. - disse Saga. - Ares de Altar é o pai de Mu.

- Como?! – exclamaram estarrecidos.

- Na ultima guerra santa, não foi só Dohko e eu que sobrevivemos. - iniciou Shion. - Yuzuhira, uma lemuriana, também sobreviveu. Ela era discípula de Hakurei, o cavaleiro de Altar naquela época. Ela teve uma luta muito difícil e sofreu ferimentos graves felizmente não morreu, mas passou a ficar em estado suspenso. Desde que me tornei mestre passei a ir varias vezes em Jamiel para cuidar dela e tinha sido assim por anos.

- Está se referindo o castelo de Jamiel?

- Sim Aioria. O castelo era de Hakurei. Voltando de mais uma visita a ela encontrei na porta do templo um antigo ajudante acompanhado de um garoto. O garoto era aspirante a alguma armadura de bronze. Notei nele um enorme poder para uma criança que tinha apenas dez anos, decidi fazê-lo meu ajudante pessoal e futuro cavaleiro de Altar. Cuidei pessoalmente do treinamento dele e lhe pedi que me ajudasse a cuidar de Yuzuhira quando eu não pudesse. Ele me ajudou por quatro anos quando finalmente ela despertou. Os dois estreitaram os laços e um ano depois Mu nasceu.

- A Yuzuhira é a mãe do Mú?? – Dohko ouvia incrédulo.

- Sim. A essa altura Ares já era um cavaleiro e dividia seu tempo entre a Grécia e Jamiel. Uma vida dupla que era ignorada por todos no santuário com exceção de mim. Desde o nascimento do Mu, Ares educava-o para se tornar um cavaleiro e eu o ajudava nessa tarefa, até que...

- Até que...

- Eu apareci. – Saga manifestou, tentava se levantar, mas o corpo todo doía. – meu lado maligno tinha me consumido e desejava tornar-se mestre do santuário e para concretizar tal sonho era preciso eliminar Shion e Ares. Planejei passar-me por Ares para ter livro acesso ao templo de Atena e numa noite o matei escondendo o corpo em Star Hill.

- O corpo que Marin encontrou. - disse Aldebaran.

- Sim. Somente Shion tinha acesso àquele local ficando mais fácil manter minha farsa, acontece que eu não imaginava a vida dupla do cavaleiro de altar. Shion me falava de Mu e de Yuzuhira, mas eu não fazia idéia de quem eram. Precisava agir. Numa conversa, como se lembrasse do passado, Shion me contou a historia em detalhes. Pensei em matá-los, mas correria riscos.

- Mataria o Mu? – indagou Kanon.

- Sim... – abaixou o rosto. – resolvi levar a farsa em diante. Nos dias que Ares costumava a ir para Jamiel inventava desculpas, mandava dizer que a minha função de cavaleiro deveria está em primeiro lugar e com isso consegui me afastar deles.

- O efeito foi imediato. - disse o mestre. - a presença de Ares era cada vez mais escassa. Estranhei o comportamento dele, mas não podia intervir. Yuzuhira mesmo sendo forte, começou a sofrer pela indiferença dele aliado a isso os ferimentos sofridos na batalha que não tinham sumido completamente. Sua saúde foi definhando a olhos vistos. Ela solicitava a presença de Ares, mas ele nunca apareceu. Numa manha senti o cosmo dela chamando por nós dois, como sempre Ares não quis ir. Quando cheguei a Jamiel, a situação dela era critica. Perguntou por Ares inventei uma desculpa, mas ela percebeu que era mentira. Passados alguns minutos ela morreu.

- E o Mu?

- Estava brincando em outra sala, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. Quando percebi, ele estava parado na porta. Já devia está há muito tempo e escutou toda a conversa.

- E como ele reagiu? - indagou Atena.

- Olhava estático para o corpo da mãe. Tentei me aproximar, mas não consegui. A telecinese dele era poderosa aponto de parar meus movimentos. O poder mental dele fez com que os objetos do quarto e até mesmo ao redor do castelo começassem a flutuar. Um poder incrível, o castelo começou a tremer como se estivesse sendo arrancado. Nessa ocasião ele quase me matou. Mu nascera com um poder incrível, eu e Ares percebemos isso, mas não imaginávamos que fosse tão forte. Por sorte consegui pará-lo e só tive prazo de segura-lo em meus braços. - deu uma pausa. - o trouxe para cá. Talvez com a proximidade do filho, Ares voltasse a ser mais maleável, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Quando o vi pela primeira vez era como se estivesse vendo Ares na minha frente. O mesmo olhar, o mesmo tom de cabelo, as mesmas feições. Parecia um fantasma que voltara para me assombrar.

- Afastou ainda mais dele. - disse Afrodite.

- Sim. A presença dele me incomodava.

- Diante disso, assumi o treinamento dele.

- E como Mu reagiu?

- Não reagiu.

- Como assim?

- Depois do desmaio, ele só acordou três dias depois completamente sem memória.

- Sem memória?

- Sim. Entrei na mente dele, mas todas as suas lembranças estavam bloqueadas. Como se tivessem sido trancafiadas. Ele não se lembrava de nada, nem de mim. Para ele eu não passava apenas do mestre do santuário e Ares meu ajudante.

- Mecanismo de defesa. - disse Kamus. - já ouvi falar que quando alguém sofre um trauma muito grande ela tende a esquecer o que originou sua dor. Mu deve ter "apagado" tudo que era a respeito dos pais.

- Sim. Com isso a convivência com ele foi facilitada. Dois anos depois assassinei Shion, tornando o caminho livre, mesmo assim ainda me sentia ameaçado e pensei em matar a criança.

- Saga você.... – murmurou Aiolos.

- Cheguei a arquitetar, e ate ir ao quarto dele, mas no ultimo momento desistir. Então o passei aos cuidados do mestre de Aldebaran. O ariano já dominava as técnicas de Shion só era preciso aperfeiçoá-la.

- Só depois que Atena nos reviveu, descobri a verdade. – Shion tomou a palavra. - Mu aceitou a história sem maiores problemas. Ele ainda não se dera conta que Ares de Altar morto por Saga era seu pai. Diante disso preferi ficar calado. Se sua mente continuava bloqueada eu não seria o estopim.

Saga deu um suspiro. Seria assim por toda eternidade. Sempre que achasse que seu passado vergonhoso permaneceria escondido novas evidencias surgiam. Por anos não conseguia encarar o ariano devido a suas lembranças. Mesmo depois de revividos e a atenção que o ariano tinha para com ele a consciência lhe pressionava. Sabia da verdade, mas não tinha coragem de contar. Tinha medo da reação dele, reação essa mostrada hoje. Se Atena não o tivesse parado com certeza estaria morto.

- Aquele desmaio que ele teve. – iniciou Clarice. – foi...

- Sim. Com essa onda de procura ao passado, Mu me perguntou sobre os pais. Não queria contá-lo, pois tinha medo da reação dele, mas no fim... por isso o mandei para Jamiel. Era um lugar que poderia sofrer com o cosmo dele. Não imaginam como ficou o castelo daquela vez. Esse templo teve sorte, era para está no chão.

- Mu é tão poderoso assim? – indagou MM.

- Atena precisou pará-lo. – disse sombrio. – ele não tem domínio sobre seu cosmo e fora de controle....

- A minha irmã! – Deba temeu por ela.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Shaka. – ele não vai fazer nada contra ela.

- Não tenho certeza. – disse Miro tomando a frente. – se ele não consegue controlar essa força é bem capaz de machucá-la.

- A única pessoa imune a ele é ela. – Kamus pronunciou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Dormia sobre o olhar atento da brasileira, ela estava sentada na cama com uma caixa de primeiro socorros ao lado. Tinha feito um curativo na mão.

- Isso não pode ficar assim. – disse saindo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shion sentado num canto estava quieto, Mu jamais o perdoaria, mesmo agindo com a melhor das intenções, se mantivera esse segredo por tanto tempo era para o próprio bem dele.

Rosa entrou no templo, vendo o estrago provavelmente feito pelo ariano. Estreitou o olhar.

- Rosa? – Aldebaran foi ate ela quando a viu. – como você esta?

- Atena, acho que vai ter que isolar o lago. Ele está sem condições de uso.

- Por quê?

- Mu provocou uma fenda, a água infiltrou na Terra. Fora as arvores arrancadas.

- A situação está feia.... – murmurou MM.

A brasileira aproximou de Shion parando na frente dele.

- O que fez a ele? – indagou fria.

- Rosa, o mestre.... – iniciou Aldebaran.

- Como ele está? – indagou Atena.

- Fale. – disse cortando o irmão e a deusa.

Shion contou resumidamente os fatos.

- Então foi isso. – olhou para Atena. – esta num estado deplorável.

Deu meia volta, mas parou a certa distancia voltando o olhar para o mestre e Saga.

- Não cheguem perto dele. Se acontecer qualquer coisa a ele, vão se ver comigo, não sabem do que sou capaz.

Deu as costas saindo.

- Saga. – Atena o chamou sem tirar os olhos da porta. – por enquanto fique aqui.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sophia havia chegado a pouco em casa, tinha tido uma reuniao importantissima com empresarios japones interrompida apenas porque passara mal. Claro que diante deles nao demonstrara nada, mas nao estava bem. Voltou para casa apenas para buscar uns exames que tinha feito e que por distração havia esquecido.

- Senhora? – indagou o modorno assim que a viu. – aconteceu algo?

- Não Friederich. Já estou de saída.

O mordomo apenas acenou, mas notou que a patroa estava ligeiramente pálida. Sem ser visto por ela, foi ate o motorista que a aguardava do lado de fora.

- Paul, a senhora vai para a empresa?

- Acho que não. – respondeu distraído. – estamos indo para área norte da cidade. Naquele medico que ela sempre vai.

- Ah sim... – fez de esquecido. – nem me lembrava. Vou cuidar dos meus afazeres.

Friederich entrou, mas seguindo para o segundo andar da casa. Parou a porta dos aposentos dela batendo três vezes.

- Entre.

- Com licença senhora.

- O que foi?

- Da sua agenda particular, normalmente sou eu quem cuido, não sabia que tinha consulta hoje.

- Esqueci de dizer. – disse sem olhá-lo.

- É algo grave?

- Não.

- Senhora Shophia, desculpe intrometer, mas estou preocupado com sua saude. Há dias que a noto palida e indiposta. Suspeitava que ia no medico, pois já recebi algumas ligacões de clinicas.

- Está sendo incoviniente Friederich.

- Tem algo acontecendo e gostaria de saber. Como seu mordorno há anos eu tenho o direito. – disse firme.

Sophia fitou o homem de cabelos grisalhos, face rosada e porte altivo a frente. Ele falara de modo petulante, mas se tinha um empregado confiavel esse era seu mordorno por mais de dez anos.

- Vou ao medico já alguns meses.

- Rotina?

- Não, tratamento. – disse fria.

- A senhora...

- Venha comigo. – pegou uma pasta branca saindo.

Durante o trajeto de casa ate a clinica, Friederich nao tocou no assunto. Eles nem precisaram esperar muito, pois o medico já a aguardava.

A principio só Sophia entrou, depois Friederich foi chamado.

- Doutor Stiepan, Frederich meu ajudante pessoal. – os apresentou.

- Prazer, por favor, sente-se.

- Obrigado.

- Conte tudo a ele.

O medico relatou o problema. Friederich ouvia tudo assustado.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? – olhou para ela.

- Não tinha importância.

- Como não? Doutor o que podemos fazer?

- Parece que tem um novo tratamento. Setenta por cento dos casos foram curados com ele. Creio que existem boas expectativas.

- E o senhor o realiza?

- Não é aqui. É no Hospital de Athenas, Grécia. O medico que chefia o tratamento é o doutor Nikolas Thino, é o melhor da Europa.

Friederich fitou sua patroa, sabia que ela nunca concordaria em pisar naquela cidade, principalmente depois do ocorrido.

- Podemos trazer o médico ate aqui? – indagou.

Sophia o fitou imediatamente.

- Não creio que ele virá.

- Vamos embora. – Sophia levantou. – obrigada doutor Stiepan, - apertou-lhe a mão. - semana que vem eu volto.

- Mas...

- Boa tarde.

Saiu, deixando os dois olhando um para cara do outro.

- Não sei o grau de intimidade que você possui com ela, - disse o medico. – mas convença-a. O caso é grave e talvez essa seja a ultima alternativa.

- Farei o possível.

Despediram-se. Sophia o aguardava no carro.

- Por que disse aquilo?

- Por que preocupo com a senhora e sei que não quer pisar naquela cidade.

- Athenas nunca mais. Prefiro morrer.

- Não diga isso! – alterou a voz. – Sei que não gosta do seu neto, mas a esse ponto?

- Está aumentando a voz.

- Não vou permitir que fale uma insanidade dessa Sophia.

Ela ficou surpresa. Era raro ele falar seu nome.

- Se não é por ele, viva pelo menos por sua empresa. Vai deixar a Kie desmoronar? Logo Sophia Kiergaarg? Não estou te reconhecendo.

Não disse nada.

- Vou conversar com Stiepan, providenciaremos sua partida o mais rápido possível e vou com você.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Beatriz dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de Athenas, trazia um fino sorriso nos lábios e virando rapidamente os olhos fitou a embalagem retangular de 50 centímetros. Quando chegasse com ela em casa, certamente seu marido iria xingá-la, mas por algum motivo sentia que se tivesse aquele objeto em sua casa, mais rápido teria seu filho de volta.

Na etiqueta, de uma famosa loja de obras de artes, trazia o emblema de Atena. A colocaria na sala.

- Vai me dá sorte... – sorriu.

Seu celular começou a tocar, parou o carro pegando o aparelho.

- Oi. – sorriu.

- _Liguei lá em casa._

- Deixei Raissa na escola e fui fazer compras. Aconteceu alguma coisa Marcus?

- _Não. Liguei para marcamos de sair depois do almoço. Eu pego a Raissa._

- Ela não vai querer ir. – riu. - Agora só quer saber de ir ao parque.

- _Não estou gostando disso. Essas idas no parque quase todos os dias. Com quem ela está andando?_

- Deve ter arrumado amiguinhas, Marcos. Alem do mais Yuri vai sempre com ela.

- _Se diz.._. – disse sem está muito convencido. – _então ate a noite. Beijo_.

- Outro.

Beatriz desligou o aparelho, do outro lado da linha...

Marcus guardou o celular no bolso, desviando o olhar para o porta retrato sobre a mesa. Havia a foto da esposa e da filha.

- "Já perdi o Miro, não vou perder você." – olhava para Raissa.

Estava decidido a ir atrás dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A brasileira entrou em casa, indo para a cozinha, prepararia algo para ele comer.

No quarto Mu dormia tranquilamente quando acordou assustado. O rosto estava banhado de suor e a respiração descompassada. Tivera um pesadelo, nele via o assassinato do pai, a morte da mãe e o pior a morte de Rosa e nos três, a imagem de Saga aparecera.

- Não vai tirá-la de mim... – cerrou o punho.

A garota na cozinha escutou um barulho forte, rapidamente correu para o quarto.

- Mu. – ao abri-la assustou, todos os objetos do quarto flutuavam. O ariano estava de joelhos na cama. – Mu...

- Não se aproxime.

- O que...

- Vou terminar o serviço Rosa, não deveria ter o deixado vivo.

- Não pode matá-lo. – aproximou.

- Vai defendê-lo? – os objetos voavam mais rápido, mas eles não acertavam ela.

- Eu sei como se sente.

- Não sabe. Tem um vazio aqui. – colocou a mão no peito. – ninguém entende.

- Acha que matando ele.... – parou de falar. - ... você não é assim. Isso iria contra seus princípios.

- Princípios? Para que eles agora? Ele teve princípios ao apunhalar meu pai?

- Mu, por favor. – deu um passo.

- Não se aproxime, ou vou te machucar.

- Não pode me machucar, não vai me machucar. – disse séria. – sei que está com raiva, ódio... não estou defendendo-os, mas reconsidere.

- Reconsiderar? – olhou de forma irônica. – você não me entende mesmo. Não é para entender mesmo. Sempre teve seus pais. Queria ver se Rita tivesse os matado, se a Clarice soubesse de tudo e não te contasse. Você reconsideraria? Hein? Responde!

Ficou calada.

- Está vendo! – gritou, o ar agitou-se. – sempre fui visto como o esquisito, andava sempre só, pois os outros tinham medo de mim... – a voz saiu amargurada. – nos raros momentos que saia do santuário, via crianças com seus pais. E eu? Não me peça para reconsiderar. Depois que fomos revividos tive uma boa convivência com Saga e ele? Me olhava como se nada tivesse acontecido! E Shion? Tinha a obrigação de me contar. Ele me traiu! Poderia está agora com eles ao meu lado, no entanto...

- Sei que nada justifica.

- Então não diga nada.

Usando sua telecinese sumiu. Rosa deixou o corpo ir ao chão, assim como os objetos do quarto.

- Ele não vai parar...

Teleportou para Coroa do Sol, precisa arquitetar um plano contra o geminiano. Sentiu um cosmo conhecido.

- Não tente mudar minha opinião. – disse frio.

**- Preciso tentar**. – Yuzuhira sentou ao lado dele.

- Ele tentou me matar duas vezes!

- **Eu sei... você tem um grande o meu, o do seu pai e ate mesmo de Shion, mas não tem controle sobre ele. É um cosmo instável. **

- Não me preocupo com isso, desde que não machuque Rosa o resto que se dane.

- **Sei que está com ódio de tudo e de todos, mas não é assim que resolve as coisas**. – suspirou. – **você não pode machucar a Rosa e não é porque gosta dela. Há outro motivo.**

Mu a fitou imediatamente.

- Tem mais segredos? – sorriu ironicamente. – o que mais escondem de mim.

- **Vocês têm laços profundos**. – disse seriamente. – **mais do que imagina. Vocês dois....** – hesitou em falar. **– não pode machucá-la fisicamente, mas pode psicologicamente. Vocês estão ligados telepaticamente e tudo que acontece com você reflete nela e vice versa. A deixou magoada.**

O ariano abaixou o rosto.

- Não queria....

**- Ela sofre junto com você e vendo-o nesse estado a deixa atordoada.**

- Mais um motivo para matá-lo. Isso tudo está acontecendo por causa dele.

- **Se não quer pensar por você pense por ela. Imagine o quanto ela vai sofrer por vê-lo cometendo tal ato. Mu, Shion e Saga já sofreram demais, principalmente o geminiano. O fardo da culpa é pesado demais.**

- Naquele dia que você morreu, foi o mesmo ataque não foi?

**- Sim.**

- Como está meu pai?

- **Triste por vê-lo desse jeito.**

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio. A amazona o fitava temerosa, era nítido que ele pensava na morte do geminiano.

- A Rosa e eu, era como você e meu pai?

- **Suas vidas são interligadas mais profundamente. Para vocês não existe a barreira do tempo.**

- O que esconde?

- **Promete que não vai fazer nada? Prometa que vai perdoá-los.**

- Você já os perdoou?

**- Sim, todos cometemos erros. **

- Não sou assim. – levantou. – sinto muito mãe, mas não prometo nada. Eu vou me vingar.

Assim como fez com Rosa desapareceu.

Depois do "tumulto" Atena dispensara a todos. Shion foi para seu aposento e Saga levado a um outro. O geminiano estava deitado, fitando um ponto qualquer do teto. Seu corpo ainda doía por causa dos golpes, mas nada comparado com a dor em sua alma.

Mexeu com os olhos fitando algo a frente. Consertou o corpo, passando a ficar sentado.

- Sabia que viria.

- Está preparado?

- Sempre estive. – levantou. – Faça o que tenha que fazer, mas peço que me escute primeiro.

- Diga.

- Tudo que eu disser não será o suficiente para diminuir minha culpa, ou trazer seus pais de volta. Meus atos foram vis e o mal que te causei não será reparado. Eu sinto muito Mu.

O ariano caminhou lentamente ate ele parando a centímetros. Olharam-se olho no olho.

- Devia ter me matado enquanto pode. Tinha se livrado de um problema.

- Não tive coragem.

- Um crime a mais ou outro a menos não faria diferença. Alias faria. Estaríamos juntos.

- Faça o que tenha que fazer. – disse sério.

De maneira fria o ariano segurou o pescoço de Saga. O cavaleiro sentiu uma leve pressão, mas não faria nada para se soltar.

Na primeira casa, Rosa andava de um lado para o outro.

- **Rosa.**

Escutando seu nome ergueu o rosto. Era a amazona, ela trazia uma expressão preocupada.

- Você o viu?

**- Vá ao templo. **

Rosa nem esperou que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, partiu em disparada em direção ao templo de Atena. Passou por Touro, por Gêmeos, ficando ainda mais desesperada ao saber que Saga estava no ultimo templo. Infelizmente não possuía a força física digna de uma amazona parando de correr entre Gêmeos e Câncer. As pernas doíam e a respiração estava descompassada. Não dava conta de dá um passo.

- "Não vou chegar a tempo....- respirava ofegante. - ... mas preciso."

Num grande esforço chegou esgotada a entrada da quarta casa, seu morador estava sentado num dos degraus.

- Está vermelha. – disse. – vai cair dura.

- Me leve ate o templo, rápido.

- O que houve?

- Mu vai matar Saga.

A força que o ariano exercia no pescoço do cavaleiro era pouca.

- Acabe logo com isso Mu.

- Deveria levar uma apunhalada. Não foi desse jeito que o matou?

Os objetos do quarto começaram a tremer e levitar. Mu aumentou a pressão, Saga dava sinais de esgotamento.

- Guarde bem esse rosto.

A porta abriu de uma vez.

- Pare Mu.

Na companhia dela, também entraram MM, Atena, Shion e Shaka que havia percebido a movimentação do canceriano.

- Eu disse que ia me vingar.

- Matá-lo não vai trazer seus pais de volta! – gritou. – não vai diminuir a dor que sente!

Ele hesitou por um momento.

- Será que não entende isso? – maneirou na voz. – se acabar com a vida dele, vai está se igualando com o que Saga foi no passado.

- Não me compare! – berrou voltando a apertar.

- Está sendo movido pelo ódio assim como ele. Saga tinha ódio de Ares por ele ser o preferido de Shion.

MM, Shion e Shaka tentavam se mexer, mas a telecinese do ariano os prendia, as únicas livres eram Atena e Rosa e isso deixava o virginiano intrigado. Saori era uma deusa, mas Rosa era humana, poderia ate ser que o poder dele não atingisse por causa dos sentimentos, contudo não era motivo suficiente, havia mais coisa.

- Nada do que me disser vai me fazer parar. – aumentou a pressão.

Saga não agüentaria muito.

- Você não é assim. É incapaz de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Saga já esta pagando pelo que fez. Ele vai carregar para sempre aquele ato. Não acha o suficiente?

Todos escutavam atentamente, Mu olhava fixamente para o geminiano.

- Não acha que ele já pagou pelo que fez? E Shion? Ele deve ter sofrido quando vocês três foram separados, quando voltou à vida e descobriu a verdade.

Rosa aproximou parando ao lado dos dois.

- Por favor, Mu. – tocou no braço dele.

- Deixa Rosa, - disse Saga. – ele precisa fazer isso.

- Acha que sua morte vai apagar o que fez?

- Pelo menos redimir parte de meus erros. Não faz idéia das coisas que fiz.

- Mas se arrependeu é isso que importa.

Mu o soltou, provocando alivio nos presentes, automaticamente Shaka, Shion e MM foram libertados. Para fechar o momento, Rosa pegou a mão de Saga e a dele.

- Sem ressentimentos?

O ariano olhou para Saga, ainda guardava magoa, mas no fundo sabia que não teria coragem de matá-lo.

- Sim. – respondeu. – vamos. – virou-se deparando com Shion que o fitava de maneira angustiada. – Aquele tumulo era dele?

- Sim. Sua mãe está em Jamiel.

- Atena, será que...

- Claro Mu. Vou providenciar. – disse Atena.

- Mu, me perdoe. – a voz de Shion estava aflita. – tudo que eu fiz, foi para te poupar, não tinha a intenção de priva-lhe sobre seus pais. Eu sinto muito. – abaixou a cabeça.

O cavaleiro o olhou com pena. Por mais que Shion estivesse agido mal, devia sua vida a ele. Na ausência dos pais ele tinha sido os dois.

- Se hoje sou assim devo a você. Fui precipitado em julgá-lo.

O mestre sorriu, era um alivio ouvir aquilo dele. Sem que esperassem, Shion abraçou o pupilo. Não disseram nada, mas era evidente que se haviam perdoado.

Shaka e MM retiram-se pouco tempo depois. Saga continuou no quarto ainda se recuperando, Atena foi tratar da transferência de Yuzuhira e Mu acompanhado de Rosa foi para um determinado lugar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sentou lentamente em frente ao tumulo que trazia "Ares Slaviero" na inscrição. O ariano tinha o olhar perdido como se lembrasse de cenas passadas. Rosa sentou ao seu lado.

- Sempre surpreendia meu pai. – sorriu. – acho que ele tinha medo dos meus poderes. – riu.

- Ele deveria ser como você.

- Meu pai foi um grande cavaleiro, tenho orgulho dele.

- E ele de você.

- Resolvi treinar meu poder, ele pode ser útil algum dia e também tenho medo daquilo se repetir e sem querer machucar alguém.

- Treinar?

- Sim. Uma forma de poder controlá-lo. – a fitou. – para te proteger. Não quero que nada te aconteça.

- Não vai. – acariciou o rosto dele.

- Mesmo assim senhora Slaviero. – sorriu.

- Seu sobrenome é bonito.

- Ainda mais em você, Rosa Slaviero. – seu rosto ficou sério. – quando Aldebaran e Clarice se casarem... vamos nos casar?

Rosa o olhou surpresa.

- Você me aceita? Para os restos de nossas vidas?

- Não... – aproximou do rosto dele. – nossas vidas estão começando agora, pelo resto da eternidade.

Ele sorriu enlaçando-a nos braços.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela respondeu com um beijo apaixonado.

- Vamos ser felizes como seus pais foram e são.

**- Não tenho a menor duvida.**

Fitaram pouco a frente, Yuzuhira os olhava sorrindo. A lemuriana aproximou ajoelhando na frente deles.

- **Recuperou o bom senso.**

- Não estaria agindo de forma correta.

- **Estou orgulhosa de você.**

- Eu que tenho orgulho de ter pais como vocês.

Yuzi fitou Rosa, num gesto fraternal, brincou com os cabelos dela.

- **Obrigada Rosa e, por favor, cuide dele, como tem fazendo há séculos**. – o "séculos" passou despercebido por eles.

- Pode deixar.

- **Creio que é hora de nos despedir. Treine seu cosmo e o use para proteger a todos.**

- Sim.

- **Sempre estarei com você**.

Yuzi aproximou dando um beijo amoroso na fronte dele.

Sua imagem desapareceu no ar, sobrando apenas uma brisa de flores. O ariano derramou duas lagrimas, sendo confortado por Rosa.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde a cena ocorrida no templo Afrodite estava em seu jardim cuidando das rosas. Surpreendera com a atitude de Mu, mas no fundo dava razão a ela. Se pudesse, sua avó faria a mesma coisa. Ela o odiava e querê-lo morto era um desejo sonhado.

Passou a se lembrar de sua infância antes do acidente, eram uma família feliz e se aquela tragédia não os tivesse assolado hoje poderia se considerar um homem afortunato, mas isso jamais aconteceria e sempre carregaria a culpa da morte de seus pais.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Miro estava deitado em sua casa meditando. A reação de Mu o espantara, logo o pacifico ariano, naquela explosão de ódio, entretanto não o julgaria. Se passasse pelo mesmo problema, se soubesse que "seus pais" haviam sido mortos por um companheiro teria a mesma reação, ou ate pior. Um defeito que ele tinha era vingança, não deixaria barato.

Tratou de dispersar tais pensamentos, afinal ele era sozinho no mundo e nem alguém para se vingar tinha. Levantou, olhando para o relógio. Já passava de uma hora da tarde e dentro de pouco tempo teria que está no parque. Isso sim era a única alegria no meio de tantas confusões. Gostava de ver a pequena Raissa quase todos os dias e passar momentos agradáveis com ela. Já que Rosa lhe tinha sido "tirada" aproveitaria garota ao maximo. Tomou um rápido banho saindo, não queria se atrasar.

Na porta de seu templo encontrou com Shura que subia.

- Vai sair?

- Vou ver a Raissa. – disse de maneira inocente.

- Você e essa tal de Raissa... Miro o que está aprontando?

- Já disse que é minha amiga.

- Eu não falo mais nada. Lavo minhas mãos. Ate mais.

Rapidamente chegou a primeira casa dando um longo suspiro, antigamente Rosa sempre estava ali, mas agora ela não saia de perto do ariano. Sentia falta dela.

Passou por Áries ganhando as escadas, encontrando justamente com o casal.

- Oi Miro.

- Ola. Como está Mu?

- Melhor. Desculpe pelo que fiz no templo, não tive a intenção.

- Não se preocupe. – fitou a garota de braços dados ao ariano, Mu percebeu o olhar dele.

- Vou ver se deixaram as armaduras no local que falei, depois você entra Rosa. – subia. Notara que Miro sentia falta da namorada e seria injusto privá-lo de conversar com ela.

- Ta.

O escorpião ficou surpreso com a atitude achava que nunca mais ele o deixaria chegar perto da brasileira.

- Ia sair?

- Sim. – respondeu mais descontraído. – vou ver a Raissa.

- Miro, Miro o que você está aprontando? É só uma menina.

- Por isso não estou aprontando nada. O mesmo carinho que tenho por você tenho por ela.

- Ela tem dez anos!

- E não posso me divertir com alguém da idade dela? Eu não tive infância ta legal?

- Você vê desse jeito, mas e os outros? E a família dela? Já conheceu os pais dela?

- Não...

- Pois então... aposto que alguém que os já viu desconfia de algo. Devem esta achando que você é um pedófilo.

- Eu jamais faria algo a ela. – disse sério. – ela é como minha irmã.

- Eu sei que você não faria... bom você quem sabe, vai com calma.

- Vou trazê-la aqui para você conhecê-la, ela é um doce.

- Sei que sim.

- Bom preciso ir. – a abraçou fortemente. – estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Precisamos nos ver mais.

- Vamos nos ver. – a soltou. – ate mais tarde.

- Ate.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A tarde estava esplendorosa, o parque repleto de crianças enchia-o de risos. Miro deu uma volta sentando no banco que sempre esperava pela menina. Olhava distraído para a fonte que nem percebeu a garota chegando por trás tampando-lhe os olhos.

- Vou ter que adivinhar? – sorriu. – vejamos...Raissa.

Miro a pegou pelos braços iniciando uma sessão de cócegas nela.

- Para Miro. – não parava de rir. – eu me rendo.

- Mas já? – continuava a brincadeira.

- Eu me rendo.

Ele a soltou.

- Você estava distraído. – tirava algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto.

- Estava pensando. – fitou a mochila que ela trazia. - O que tem aí?

- Nada de comer seu guloso. – riu.

- Não trouxe aqueles biscoitos?

- Não. Trouxe isso. – tirou um tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Xadrez?

- Sim, hoje na escola tinha que levar o brinquedo de que mais gostássemos. Eu adoro xadrez.

- Que horror. – torceu o nariz. – ate parece o Kamus.

- Quem é Kamus?

- Meu melhor amigo. Ele adora isso.

- Então ele gosta de jogar? – indagou admirada.

- Muito e o pior que me obriga. Isso é muito chato.

- É divertido.

- É monótono.

- Você tem muitos amigos?

- Tenho, vai gostar de conhecê-los, mas eles não têm a sua idade, o único que tem é o Kiki, mas ele mora no Japão.

- Posso conhecê-los algum dia? Quero jogar xadrez com o Kamus!

- Pode sim.

- Miro posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Você não tem pai, mãe e irmãos? Você nunca falou deles.

Miro perdeu o sorriso. Estava demorando ela fazer aquela pergunta. Raissa notou a expressão dele arrependendo-se de ter perguntado.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – esboçou um sorriso. – eu não tenho pais nem irmãos, mas considero o Kamus como um. Nós crescemos juntos.

- Ah...

- E seu irmão? Miro não é?

- Sim...

- Chama ele um dia para brincar conosco.

- Ele não pode... – abaixou o rosto.

- Por quê?

- Ele não mora com a gente... ele...

- Deixa para lá. – disse notando que a medida que se lembrava do irmão seu rosto entristecia. – você vai me ensinar a jogar? – pegou o tabuleiro.

- Que aprender?

- Talvez se você me ensinar eu goste. – sorriu.

- Está bem. – abriu um enorme sorriso. – é fácil.

- Espero que seja.

- Miro, você quer ser meu irmão? Aí vou ter dois.

- Claro. – brincou com os cabelos dela. – e você será minha irmãzinha.

- Combinado. Agora vou te ensinar a jogar.

Colocaram o tabuleiro em cima do banco e posicionando as peças Raissa começou a ensiná-lo. Miro tentava prestar atenção, mas via-se observando a garota. Era estranho, mas gostava dela e muito. Tinha o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Rosa. Sorriu, qualquer dia a levaria no santuário.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena em seu escritório despachava alguns papeis.

- Entre. – ouviu batidas a porta.

- Com licença Atena.

- Oi Marin entre.

- Trouxe os últimos relatórios. – entregou-lhe uma pasta.

- Obrigada. Nenhuma noticia não é?

- Nada.

- Estou começando a desistir de encontrá-la.

- Ela deve está em algum lugar.

- Mas onde? Vasculhamos o mundo inteiro.

- Se permite Atena...

- Diga.

- Eu soube da historia do Mu, felizmente tudo acabou bem. Quando a ouvi me veio algo na cabeça. Saga deixou o corpo de Ares em Star Hill, então o certo seria a armadura está lá.

- Shion já procurou lá, não há indícios.

- Mas e se o Mu fosse dessa vez? Pode ser loucura, mas Ares era o pai dele, talvez ele tenha deixado indícios que só uma pessoa muito próxima pode ver, no caso o filho dele. Algum sinal talvez.

Atena apoiou o rosto nas mãos pensativa, tinha lógica o que Marin dizia.

- Pode ter razão e também não custa tentar. Chame Shion, por favor.

Em poucos minutos ele estava diante da deusa. Ela rapidamente explicou o raciocínio da amazona.

- Podemos tentar. – disse o mestre.

- Faça isso. Chame Mu e leve Saga, Kamus, Aiolos e Aldebaran.

- Sim. – Shion a reverenciou saindo.

Com a autorização Shion, Saga, Mu, Kamus, Aiolos e Aldebaran entraram em Star Hill.

Saga ao pisar naquele solo sentiu-se mal, afinal fora ali que sua ambição tomara maiores proporções, fora ali que depositara o corpo de Ares.

Os demais cavaleiros olhavam admirados para o local, realmente ali era um lugar místico e com razão de ser proibido a entrada de pessoas.

- Vamos. – disse Shion tomando a frente.

Adentraram no pequeno templo, Saga reparou que tudo estava como há dezessete anos atrás, no meio do templo o altar em mármore escuro.

- Acredita que poderemos conseguir alguma pista? – indagou o taurino.

- Saga? – o mestre o fitou.

- Como disse, trouxe Ares para cá com a armadura. Troquei a roupa dele e depositei a armadura num canto.

- Mas a Marin não a encontrou. – disse Aiolos.

- E quando fomos ressuscitados eu vi o corpo sendo levado pelo mestre. – disse Kamus. – não havia armadura.

- E o enterro...

Mu alheio à conversa fitava o local, então fora ali que o pai ficara por todos esses anos.

Sentiu uma energia perto de si. Desviando o olhar, fitou um ponto nos fundos do templo.

- Vêem aquilo? – indagou dirigindo aos outros.

Os demais que conversavam pararam.

- O que foi Mu?

- Aquilo. – apontou.

Acompanharam com olhar, mas não viram nada.

- Qual o problema Mu?

- Não estão vendo?

Shion voltou o olhar para o local que o pupilo indicava, mas não havia nada ali.

- Não tem nada ali Mu.

Ele não disse nada, a passos lentos caminhou em direção onde via uma luz brilhante. Parou a pouca distancia.

- O que é isso? – tocou, o tal objeto brilhante que estava incrustado na parede, como estava bem perto viu a imagem de seu rosto refletida. – um espelho?

Shion e os outros observavam,não entendendo a atitude do companheiro.

Mu passou a mão no objeto retirando um pouco de poeira, contudo... uma luz prateada brilhou intensamente. O cavaleiro tampou os olhos para se proteger.

- O que...

Não terminou a frase, foi absorvido pela luz.

- Mu? – Deba correu ate o local. – Mu!

- Para onde ele foi?

- Tem alguma passagem aqui? – Kamus indagou a Saga.

- Não. Não que eu saiba. – tocava a parede. – mestre?

Shion trazia uma expressão preocupada. Antes de morrer Hakurei não havia dito nada, será que existia uma passagem oculta?

- "Nesses anos todos eu saberia...."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, a visão ainda estava meio turva e apenas segundos mais tarde é que enxergou alguma coisa.

- Onde estou...?

Ergueu o corpo, sentando, só então reparou que não estava no templo e sim num amplo salão que seguia os moldes gregos, havia diversas colunas espalhadas geometricamente assemelhando muito ao labirinto de Gêmeos.

- Que lugar é esse? – levantou.- mas isso....

Olhou para cima ficando perplexo, não havia teto, a sala era destampada tendo o céu estrelado como teto. Olhou ao redor ficando ainda mais surpreso. Não era só o teto que a sala não tinha, também não havia paredes, de onde se tinha uma esplendida visão do santuário.

- Seja bem vindo Cavaleiro de Atena.

Virou imediatamente ao escutar uma voz. Os olhos arregalaram-se.

- Você é...?

- Sim sou. – deu um leve sorriso. – Ares de Altar.

Vestia a roupa tradicional de auxiliar do Mestre, os cabelos desciam lisos num profundo lilás. Os olhos brilhavam num verde intenso.

- Yuzi com certeza me xingaria, você é muito parecido comigo.

- A-res...?

- Veio buscar a armadura não veio? – deu as costas. – venha comigo.

- A armadura está aqui?

- Há 17 anos.

Mu ainda ficou um bom tempo parado, olhando o pai se afastar.

- Venha Mu.

Obedeceu.

- Que lugar é esse? Por que entrei sozinho? Por que Shion...?

- A personalidade é da mãe. – riu. – curiosos. Responderei todas as suas perguntas.

Ficou em silencio. Os dois atravessaram o salão, que para Mu, parecia muito maior do que minutos atrás, ganhando uma sala pequena. No meio dela havia um altar e sobre ele um objeto.

- Venha.

Seguiram, parando perto do altar. O ariano observou o objeto por instantes.

- A armadura!

- Sim. A sagrada armadura de Altar. Escondida aqui todos esses anos.

- Como Shion não a encontrou?

- Ainda estamos em Star Hill. – disse ignorando a pergunta. – Um local sagrado, restrito a Atena, o Mestre do santuário e seu auxiliar. Essa parte onde estamos fica atrás do templo principal.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Chamavam pelo ariano sendo totalmente em vão. Shion um pouco afastado, meditava.

- Mestre o que vamos fazer?

Continuou calado, tentando resgatar suas memórias da ultima guerra santa. Teve um estralo.

- Não pode ser!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Nos tempos mitológicos o lugar onde os cavaleiros feridos eram curados era aqui. Por ser um lugar místico eram trazidos para cá, contudo Star Hill era uma terra sagrada e a visita desses cavaleiros neste local manchava esse solo. Atena então resolveu transferir esse local para perto de seu templo, assim nasceu a "fonte de Atena."

- Shion saberia desse local.

- Deve ter esquecido. – sorriu. – Afinal ele tem mais de 250 anos é natural que esqueça.

- E Saga?

- Quando Shion me contou, eu ainda estava em treinamento. Ele não deve ter mencionado mais isso, achava que Saga era eu e mesmo que o geminiano soubesse, não conseguiria entrar aqui.

- Por quê?

- Desde que esse lugar foi "desativado" só três pessoas conseguem abrir a passagem, que liga o templo a aqui. Atena, o mestre e o guardião dessa sala.

- Guardião?

- Ser cavaleiro de Altar incube varias tarefas e uma delas é proteger esse local. Se nenhum dos três "autorizar" não há como entrar. Quando eu morri, a armadura escolheu esconder, ate que fosse o momento de retornar.

- A armadura veio por vontade própria?

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém que essas vestimentas têm vida. Ela não queria cair nas mãos de Saga por isso se ocultou aqui.

- Compreendo.

- Quando chegar o momento, um novo aspirante deverá ser treinado.

- Sim.

Seguiu um momento de silencio, Mu fitava o pai. Apesar de ter novamente suas lembranças, a imagem dele era vaga.

- Não fique ressentindo com Shion ou Saga, eles já sofreram, principalmente o geminiano, diga a ele que eu o perdôo.

- Direi.

Ares aproximou e abriu os braços.

- Posso abraçá-lo?

Mu sorriu. Os dois deram um forte abraço.

- Você se tornou muito forte. Continue a missão de sua mãe e minha.

- Sim.

- Agora posso descansar em paz. Cuide-se meu filho. Faça como tinha decidido, aprenda a dominar o seu cosmo. Conte com a ajuda de Shion para isso. Ele saberá orientá-lo.

- Tenho muito orgulho de ser seu filho. Filho de Ares de Altar. – sorriu.

- Mu me escute. – tocou no ombro dele. – talvez não seja correto o que eu direi, mas... – abaixou o rosto.

- O que foi?

- Você e aquela garota, a Rosa. Você a ama de verdade?

- Da mesma maneira que ama a mamãe.

- Precisa apoiar nisso que sente por ela, vocês dois tem laços profundos, não deixe se abater se algo acontecer a vocês.

- Do que está falando?

- Vocês passarão por momentos muito difíceis, o que for que acontecer, confie no amor que sente por ela, confie no amor que ela sente você. O caminho vai ser difícil, mas no final serão felizes como merecem ser.

- Pai... – Mu o olhava assustado. – o que vai acontecer? Do que sabe? O que vai acontecer a Rosa?

- Deus queira que nada, mas... lembre-se disso que te direi: a Rosa não é menina comum. Use esse poder que possuía para protegê-la, mesmo achando que falhou na sua missão.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Mu está no templo interno.

- Templo? Que templo mestre?

- Era aonde os cavaleiros vinham curar suas feridas. Esse lugar perdeu-se no tempo, apenas Atena, o cavaleiro de Altar e o mestre sabem dessa existência. Lembro que Hakurei me contou.

- Mu está nesse local?

- É provável, de alguma forma ele conseguiu passar.

Mal Shion acabou de falar uma luz prateada brilhou ofuscando a visão deles. Segundos depois o ariano estava diante deles segurando uma urna.

- Não me diga que...

- É a armadura de Altar, meu pai me entregou.

- Encontrou com Ares?

- Sim. – olhou para Saga. – ele lhe perdoou Saga.

- Ele disse isso?

- Sim.

- Obrigado. – os olhos marejaram.

- Tudo acabou bem. – Aldebaran sorriu. – vamos contar a Atena que achamos a armadura.

_Continua....._

_**Uma historia conclusa, Mu e Aldebaran agora estão bem. Nos próximos capítulos as historias de Afrodite, Miro e Shaka também serão resolvidas.**_

_**Ainda temos as historias de Shura, Kamus e Dohko, mas elas serão contadas apenas.... na continuação da fic. Sim, ela tem uma continuação. E a relação Deba/Clarice/Rosa/Mu/Miro será explicada.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Divergências

**Mabel** – Obrigada pela review.

**Leo no Nina** – O passado do Shaka ainda está bem oculto, por enquanto não surgirá evidencias, quanto a vovó do Dite ela vai reaparecer, aguarde.

**----------------------------xxxxx------------------------**

**Capitulo 24: Divergências**

A tarde estava quente e Marcus sentiu isso logo que pôs o pé para fora do prédio da empresa, tirou o paletó jogando-o nas costas. Com as chaves na mão rumou para seu carro e rapidamente dirigiu-se para uma praça de Athenas. Colocaria um fim naquilo, Raissa não poderia ficar a solta apenas com os cuidados de Yuri. Protegeria sua filha custe o que custar.

Na praça, Miro tinha um olhar fixo no tabuleiro. Há dez minutos estava parado tentando pensar em alguma estratégia, Raissa o esperava pacientemente.

- Não me apresse.

- Eu não disse nada. – sorriu.

- Mas pensou.

- Miro.

- Sim... – continuava a olhar as peças.

- Acho que sonhei com você.

- Comigo? Quando?

- Há um tempão. Eu não vi seu rosto, mas usava uma roupa amarela.

- Odeio amarelo. – a fitou sorrindo.

- Como é a sua casa?

- Grande. – voltou o olhar para as peças.

- Fica numa montanha?

- Sim.

- Hum... – a garota começou a pensar. – então devia ser você mesmo.

- Ah Raissa. – bagunçou os cabelos contrariado. – eu não sei jogar isso. Desisto!

- Está desistindo?

- Não pera aí. – voltou a se concentrar.

Estacionou o carro próximo a praça. Afrouxou o nó da gravata para se refrescar, começando a procurar pelos dois. Apenas minutos depois encontrou o motorista sentando num banco em frente ao carro da família. Ele tomava tranquilamente um sorvete. Marcus não se importaria com isso, contudo Raissa não estava com ele e nem próxima dele. Ficou apavorado. Correu tentando se controlar.

- Yuri!

O motorista assim que o viu assustou-se.

- Senhor Marcus. – levantou as pressas. – o que faz aqui?

- Cadê ela? – segurou-o pela blusa. – cadê ela?

- No parque senhor, está brincando. – estava assustado.

- Se acontecer algo a ela te mato.

Soltou o homem correndo as pressas pelo parque. Pensou em gritar, mas o barulho dos trausentes abafaria o som. Parou atordoado.

- Deus cadê minha filha...

Voltou o rosto para um lado ficando estático. A filha estava sentada num banco, com um homem a frente dela. Daquela distancia não dava para ver o que faziam, mas os dois riam.

- Eu desisto Raissa, eu não consigo...

- Você desisti fácil demais. – riu. – tente de novo.

- Eu....

Estava tão distraído que não viu um punho vindo em sua direção. Miro caiu do banco, levando a mão ate o olho esquerdo que ficara roxo na hora.

- Seu crápula! – Marcus bufava.

- Papai! – a garota assustada levantou. – papai porque bateu nele?

- Seu pedófilo! – pegou o braço da filha trazendo-a para si. – vou te colocar na cadeia.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Miro o fitou com ódio.

- Primeiro ganha a confiança dela e depois a alicia.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – levantou.

- Papai, o Miro é meu amigo.

- Miro... – deu uma risada zombeteira, o ódio cresceu dentro dele, de certo Raissa já tinha falado sobre o irmão e usou o nome para aproximar. – seu...

Marcus elevou o punho para bater novamente, contudo Miro o segurou na altura do rosto. Não estava fazendo força, pois não o machucaria, mas também não queria apanhar de graça.

Os dois se encaravam num misto de raiva e surpresa. Ambos tinham a estranha sensação que já se tinham visto antes.

Miro fitou os cabelos azuis com algumas mechas grisalhas, a expressão do rosto dele...

- "Como a Raissa se parece com ele."

Mas não era só no campo físico que Miro estava intrigado, assim que o olhara diretamente seu cosmo tinha vibrado por instantes, da mesma maneira que tinha ocorrido com a garota.

Marcus também estava incomodado, o olhar dele era forte e determinado, muito parecido com sua pequena Raissa, alem do mais a estranha palpitação em seu coração. Subitamente lembrou-se de seu pequeno Miro o qual nunca chegara a ver o rosto. Se ele estivesse vivo, facilmente seria como a aquele rapaz à frente em idade e porte. Lentamente abaixou o punho.

- Se chegar perto dela, te coloco na cadeia.

Saiu puxando a filha e a mochila dela.

O cavaleiro ainda ficou um bom tempo parado. Recolheu o tabuleiro e as peças que tinham se espalhado pelo chão voltando para o santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Durante o trajeto da praça ate a casa Marcus e Raissa permaneceram em silencio.

Raissa segurava o choro, de certo nunca mais veria Miro. Assim que o carro parou, a menina desceu correndo entrando em casa chorando.

- Mamãe. – correu para abraçá-la.

- Raissa o que foi? – Bia ajoelhou.

- O papai.... brigou comigo.

- O que foi Marcus? – indagou assim que o viu.

- O que foi? – sua voz saiu colérica. – o que teria acontecido, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo. Sua filha não brincava com outras meninas e sim com um homem.

- Como?

- O amiguinho de todos os dias era um rapaz!

- É meu amigo.... – murmurou nos braços da mãe.

- Só Deus sabe o que ele poderia ter feito! Você na qualidade de mãe deveria está vigiando!

- Isso é verdade Raissa? Era um rapaz?

A garota balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Nesse mundo todo cuidado é pouco, deveria dizer isso a ela!

- É só uma criança Marcus.

- Por isso mesmo! A partir de hoje chega de parque! É da escola para casa!

- Mas papai...

- Ponto final.

- Mas eu gosto dele...

Marcus ficou com ainda mais raiva ao ouvir aquilo.

- Meu bem, sobe, - disse Bia a filha. – depois eu levo um lanche para você.

- Está bem...

Saiu limpando o rosto.

- Não precisa falar desse jeito. – chamou-lhe a atenção. – é só uma criança.

- Não entende a gravidade do problema?! Hoje era apenas brincadeira e amanha? Ele poderia sumir com nossa filha! Uma experiência já não foi suficiente?

Beatriz encolheu.

- Não quero passar por isso de novo. Já perdi o Miro e não pude fazer nada! Nada! – andava de um lado para o outro atordoado. – nem ao menos vi o rosto dele... nem isso... – derramou uma lagrima de raiva. – não quero que isso repita. – a fitou. – não vou suportar se eu a perder e farei de tudo para protegê-la.

Bia ouvia tudo calada, sabia que o marido sofria, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

- Desculpe. Você tem razão. – levantou.

- É para o bem dela. – a abraçou.

- Eu sei...

Marcus desviou um pouco o olhar vendo algo sobre uma mesa de canto.

- Não acredito que teve coragem de comprar.

- É só uma estatua... – murmurou desanimada.

- Você está ficando louca, acreditando nessa historia de Atena.

- Estou me agarrando a tudo.

- Nota-se. Desfaça dessa imagem. Daqui a pouco vai está cultuando.

- Marcus, por favor, deixe me acreditar nela. Deixe me acreditar que ela pode trazer meu filho de volta.

- Insanidade. – saiu de perto. – não deveríamos ter ido a aquele lugar. Do que adiantou? Já tem quase um mês e nenhuma noticia.

A esposa caminhou ate o sofá, deixando o corpo cair de forma pesada. Tentou segurar as lagrimas, mas não conseguiu. Marcus sentiu-se mal e aproximou para confortá-la.

- Desculpe. – a abraçou.

- Ate quando.... – dizia com a voz embarcada. – será que nunca mais o veremos? Nosso filho ficara perdido para sempre?

Marcus não sabia a resposta.

Oculta por uma pilastra Raissa ouvia a discussão, os olhos azuis fitaram a pequena estatua posta ao lado da mãe.

- "Encontre meu irmão para os dois não chorarem mais, por favor." – pediu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Subia as escadarias com a cara amarrada, os olhos azuis cintilavam de raiva, segurava o tabuleiro com força. Se pudesse explodia algo.

Rosa na porta de Áries varria. Estranhou ao ver o escorpião de volta.

- Já voltou? – apoiou-se na vassoura.

- Sim. – disse seco.

- E esse olho roxo? – riu. – não vai me dizer que o namorado da Raissa bateu em você.

- O pai dela. – disse emburrado.

- Hum...

- Ele achou que eu era um pedófilo! Pensou que eu faria algo a ela. Logo eu.

- Ele te bateu?

- Sim... será que um adulto não pode ter amizade com uma criança?

- Coloque-se no lugar dele Miro. Não faria a mesma coisa se visse Raissa com uma pessoa estranha?

- É... – maneou com a cabeça.

- Ele fez apenas para protegê-la. E esse tabuleiro. – viu a peça. – comprou?

- É dela, na pressa ela esqueceu.

- Ela estava te ensinando a jogar xadrez? – o fitou incrédulo.

- Estava... – murmurou entristecido. – agora nem tem como devolver. Nem vou vê-la mais.

- Você gosta mesmo dela.

- Muito.

- Quer brigadeiro? – sabia que essa iguaria era a favorita dele.

- Você fez? – sorriu com a boca enchendo de água.

- Clarice.

- E os dois guarda costas?

- Saíram com Shion. Vem vamos lá.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O jatinho particular da família Kiergaarg pousou na área privada do aeroporto de Athenas, uma limusine esperava os passageiros e os conduziria ate um hotel de luxo no centro da cidade.

Para a comodidade de sua patroa Friederich havia reservado o quarto presidencial de um hotel que ficava a poucas quadras do hospital de Athenas. Tomando todas as providencias, marcara naquele mesmo dia uma consulta com o doutor Nikolas Thino.

Entrando no quarto foi direto para a varanda. A vista da cidade era esplendida e a Acrópole daquela distancia parecia mais grandiosa. A sueca deu um suspiro pesaroso, pensou que nunca mais pisaria naquela cidade, no entanto... mas não tinha solução, o futuro da Kie estava em suas mãos. Não poderia deixar a empresa fundada por Mikhael Kiergaarg em 1835 acabar, não que o vice presidente e os diretores fossem incompetentes, ao contrario, confiava neles, mas o comando sempre pertenceu a família. Se Karl estivesse vivo, hoje ele seria o presidente e no futuro prepararia Gustavv para a função, contudo o destino fora implacável e todos os sonhos para a empresa morreram naquele acidente.

Sophia cerrou o punho, por culpa do neto a Kie estava a mercê. Sentindo uma forte dor entrou sentando na cama. Ultimamente as dores ficaram freqüentes, alem da palidez, pressão alta, perda de apetite. Por vontade própria não contara a ninguém sobre o mal que a acometia, realizando o tratamento as escondidas.

- Não quero morrer aqui... – murmurou vendo a Acrópole pela janela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena no escritório aguardava a volta de Shion e dos outros, se Marin estivesse correta encontraria uma pista da armadura. Tirando-a de seus pensamentos ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre.

O mestre acompanhando pelos outros entraram. Atena arregalou os olhos ao ver a urna da armadura de Altar nas costas de Mu.

- Zeus....

- Ela estava lá Atena. Todo esse tempo. – disse Shion. – Estava na antiga sala de cura.

- Lá? – o fitou surpresa. – como ela foi parar lá?

- Ares era o auxiliar do mestre, portanto tinha livre acesso.

- Então como entraram? Com exceção minha, dele e de Shion ninguém...

- Meu pai permitiu a minha passagem Atena. – disse Mu.

O ariano relatou a ela todos os acontecimentos.

- Ares protegeu a armadura ate o fim. – sorriu. – foi um grande cavaleiro.

- Sem duvida Atena. – confirmou Shion.

- Aqui está. – o ariano depositou a urna num canto. –

- Obrigada Mu.

- O que fará com ela agora Atena? – indagou Kamus.

- Quando for o momento um novo cavaleiro deverá ser treinado. Espero contar com sua ajuda Mu.

- Tenha a certeza que sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mal colocou os pés na cozinha de Touro, Miro já estava ao lado da pia rapando o tacho de brigadeiro. Primeiro usou uma colher, mas não sendo suficiente usou o dedo mesmo. A cada dedo na boca fazia uma cara emocionada.

- É uma criança mesmo. – disse Rosa. – parece que nunca viu.

- Isso aqui é uma delicia. – disse com a boca cheia. – deveríamos comer todo dia.

- Vai ficar com dor de barriga. – Clarice riu.

- Depois melhoro. Tem mais?

- Tem senhor escorpião. – a senhora touro tirou uma vasilha de dentro da geladeira. – antes de te dar me fale que olho roxo é esse?

- Apanhei. – estendeu a mão.

- De algum marido enciumado? – segurou para não rir.

- Não, de um pai enciumado. Lembra da Raissa?

- Sim.

- Então é o pai dela.

- Eu falei com ele, mas não me escutou. – Rosa terminava uma vasilha.

- Ei vocês dois! Vão ficar com dor de barriga, já chega não?

- Não. – responderam os dois levando uma colherada a boca.

- Aldebaran vai ter um treco se chegar aqui e não encontrar nada.

- É só fazer para ele.

- Sei...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Bia entrou no quarto silenciosamente, de imediato não viu a filha, ela estava sentada encolhida perto da cama. A jovem senhora depositou a bandeja de guloseimas sobre uma mesa, sentando ao lado da filha.

- Por que o papai ficou tão bravo?

- Ele ficou com medo querida. Achou que algo poderia te acontecer.

- Ele era meu amigo. Eu gosto dele.

Beatriz a fitou.

- Você só tem dez anos e ele é um rapaz.

- Não gosto dele de namorar. Gosto dele como irmão. Me sinto muito bem com ele, como se ele fosse me proteger. Aposto que se não soubesse que era o papai tinha batido nele.

- Onde ele mora?

- Não sei. Só sei que é uma casa grande no alto de uma montanha.

- Hum... e tem família?

- Não... e ficou triste quando eu perguntei. Ele é sozinho, só tem o Kamus.

- Quem é Kamus?

- O melhor amigo dele. E ele gosta de xadrez. Queria conhecê-lo, mas... nunca mais eu vou vê-lo. – abaixou o rosto.

- Raissa escute. Vamos esperar o papai ficar mais calmo, aí eu te levo ate o parque, esta bem?

- Sério? – o rosto iluminou.

- Sim. Mas não fale nada, nem comente.

- Está bem mamãe. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sophia estava sentada na anti sala do quarto, examinava alguns papeis da empresa.

- Com licença senhora.

- Diga Friederich. – continuou a ler os papeis.

- Deveria preocupar com sua saúde e deixar esses papeis para mais tarde.

- O que quer?

- O carro está pronto para levá-la para o hospital.

- Estou indo. – nem se mexeu.

- Sophia....

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Já estou indo. – levantou indo ate a cama pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Como o hotel era perto do hospital levaram apenas cinco minutos para chegarem. Rapidamente os dois foram levados para a sala de Nikolas.

- Boa tarde, sou Nikolas Thino. – estendeu a mão.

- Sou Sophia Kiergaarg, e este é Friederich meu assistente.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Os três acomodaram. Nikolas já estava a par de tudo, pois o medico da sueca lhe mandara informações sobre o caso. O grego examinou todos os exames e a pediu que fizesse outros minutos mais tarde estavam prontos na mão do medico.

- E então doutor? – Friederich adiantou-se.

- A doença foi descoberta um pouco tarde e mesmo com os tratamentos um dos rins está num nível critico, o outro está caminhando para o mesmo nível. O tratamento que realizo aqui pode curá-los, mas não posso garantir. Tudo vai depender do seu organismo. Está disposta?

- Por quanto tempo ficarei aqui?

- Um mês talvez.

Sophia deu um longo suspiro, um mês sem está a frente da empresa era tempo demais.

- Ela aceita doutor. – disse o sueco imaginando os pensamentos da patroa. – pode providenciar tudo.

- A senhora concorda? – Nikolas insistiu.

- Aceito, não há outra solução.

- Tomarei todas as providencias. A internação ocorrerá amanha de manha.

Os suecos despediram-se indo direto para o hotel, no trajeto não disseram nada. No quarto, Sophia voltou a examinar os papeis deixando Friederich surpreso.

- Deveria descansar.

- Vou ficar um mês parada, preciso adiantar algumas coisas.

- Negligenciar a doença por tantos anos não foi suficiente?

- Está sendo inconveniente.

- Estou sendo verdadeiro. Sei o quanto presa a empresa, mas se continuar desse jeito ela vai acabar nas mãos de terceiros. Será que não entende isso?

- Friederich.

- Ainda tem muitos anos pela frente, mas se não se tratar não chegara nem no mês que vem. – disse frio.

A senhora virou o rosto.

- E quanto ao seu neto?

- Que neto? – o olhou de forma fria.

- Ele precisa saber.

- Eu não tenho neto Friederich e eu o proíbo de dizer alguma, de mencionar sequer o nome dele.

- Está bem. Não direi nada.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de deixar a armadura com Atena, Mu e Aldebaran voltaram para casa.

- Quem diria que a armadura estava lá o tempo todo. – disse Deba.

- Meu pai tinha medo que ela caísse na mão de "Ares.".

- E como ele é?

- Só tirar as minhas pintas. – riu. – realmente somos parecidos.

- Que bom que tudo se resolveu, você em relação a Saga e o mestre....

- Não vou mentir e dizer que está tudo bem. Ainda estou ressentindo com eles, mas... com o tempo passa. Não tenho raiva deles.

- Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem, padrinho. – riu. – o casamento está chegando...

- É...Aldebaran, depois que seu enlace passar, vou me casar com Rosa.

- Casar?!

- Sim. Quero aproveitar essa chance que a vida nos deu. Quero ter uma família.

Aldebaran ficou calado, não imaginava que a história deles estivesse ficando tão sério.

- Faça a feliz está bem?

- Eu prometo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Afrodite estava em seu quarto, dando uma arrumada em suas gavetas, subitamente lembrou-se da avó. Desde aquela cena deplorável na fundação nunca mais teve noticias dela, talvez nunca as teria, o ódio que ela lhe devotava era enorme e com certeza ela devia considerá-lo morto.

Desde a briga de Miro e o pai de Raissa quinze dias se passaram, por algumas vezes ele fora a praça na tentativa de ver a garota, mas em todas não deu resultado. Julgou que talvez nunca mais a veria.

No santuário, tudo estava tranqüilo, Mu não tivera mais daqueles ataques e sua convivência com Saga e Shion tinha voltado ao normal. Clarice e Rosa começavam a tratar dos preparativos do casamento da primeira enquanto passavam maus bocados na faculdade. Rosa havia se mudado para o primeiro templo e o relacionamento entre os dois intensificara ainda mais.

Bia e Marcus continuavam as buscas pelo filho perdido, mas com o passar do tempo às esperanças diminuíam. Raissa aguardava ansiosamente pelo dia que veria Miro, estava com saudades e as vezes a noite fingia conversar com ele.

Marin ate que tentava ajudar, mas sem pistas a situação era difícil.

Afrodite nos últimos dias andava intrigado, sonhava constantemente com o acidente e com a avó, e as vezes acordava assustado.

Quanto a Sophia... no dia seguinte a sua chegada a Athenas tinha iniciado o tratamento, nos primeiros dias, houve uma sensível melhora, contudo posteriormente agravou. A sueca precisou ser levada para o CTI e há apenas dois dias é que voltara para o quarto, mas bastante debilitada. Friederich, sempre ao seu lado, zelava por ela.

E é assim que os encontramos numa manha nublada.

A senhora Kiergaarg dormia no leito enquanto seu mordomo, acomodado num sofá, lia um livro.

- Entre. – disse marcando a pagina que lia ao escutar batidas na porta.

- Bom dia Friederich. – cumprimentou Nikolas.

- Tem informações?

- Tenho. – a expressão endureceu. – e não são boas.

- Por favor, sente-se. – mostrou-lhe uma cadeira. – não me esconda nada.

- Não esconderei. – sentou. – queria conversar com você primeiro, antes de dizer a ela. Por ser amigo de muitos anos saberá a melhor maneira de contá-la.

- O que foi?

- O quadro dela piorou, um rim está completamente comprometido e o estado do outro é grave. Infelizmente o tratamento não surtiu efeito.

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Só há uma alternativa.

- Qual?

- Transplante. Já realizei alguns exames em busca de um rim compatível, mas melhor seria se fosse de algum parente. Ela tem algum?

Friederich desviou o olhar para a patroa na cama, não imaginava que o estado dela fosse tão grave, pelo menos descobrira tudo a tempo, pois se tratando dela, tinha certeza que morreria sem falar com ninguém. Havia tentado de tudo, mas a ultima esperança era um transplante e precisavam de alguém compatível, alguém da família...

- Friederich?

- Eu não tenho doutor. – disse uma voz debilitada. – eu sou a ultima Kiergaarg.

- Estava acordada? – indagou o medico.

- Escutei tudo. – fez menção de sentar, contudo....

- Pare de se esforçar Sophia. – Friederich veio em seu socorro.

- Quero sentar.

Com relutância ele a ajudou.

- Eu ouvi tudo. Não gosto de saber as coisas pelos outros. – olhou para o medico. – minha única saída é um transplante.

- Sim. Estamos a procura de uma pessoa compatível, mas se tiver alguém da família, ate um primo as chances são maiores.

- Eu não tenho ninguém. – disse categórica.

- Entendo. Bom, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance, preciso tomar algumas providencias, com licença.

Retirou-se.

A sueca voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos.

- Tem o Gustavv. – Friederich a olhava fixamente.

- Eu não tenho ninguém. Todos morreram esqueceu?

- Estamos falando da sua saúde. Gustavv pode ser...

- Não pode ser nada! Eu não preciso dele, não quero ver ele, já disse meu neto morreu com cinco anos.

- Por que tanto ódio? Foi um acidente, ele não teve culpa.

- Teve. Ele foi responsável por matar Karl, meu único filho. Ele é um assassino. – o coração batia descompassado.

- Sophia fique calma.

- Não me fale daquele infeliz. Sai daqui! Quero ficar sozinha!

- Mas...

- Sai!

Achou melhor retira-se, no estado em que ela estava qualquer emoção forte poderia piorar. Assim que se viu sozinha, Sophia deu um longo suspiro, o corpo vibrava de ódio, a pele antes pálida estava ligeiramente ruborizada.

- Prefiro morrer.... – murmurou.

Do lado de fora, o sueco andava de um lado para o outro. Sophia estava fora de si e não deixaria que ela cometesse tamanha loucura. Se havia uma esperança de salva-la não a jogaria pela janela. Pegou o celular, discando rapidamente alguns números.

- "_Fundação Graad, bom dia"._

- Bom dia, o endereço, por favor.

A conversa não passou de alguns minutos, mas o suficiente para que tomasse uma decisão: Iria atrás de Gustavv.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O treino da manha transcorreu normalmente. Com Rosa e Clarice na faculdade não haveria almoço nem na primeira muito menos na segunda casa. Sem opção os dourados foram para Libra.

Faltando alguns minutos para o reinicio do treino da tarde, Shaka retirou-se alegando que tinha alguns afazeres.

Seu afazer era arrumar um velho baú ao lado do guarda roupa e levá-lo para um deposito. Ajoelhou em frente a ele, retirando os vários objetos ate que notou uma pequena caixa de madeira no fundo. Estranhou, pois não se lembrava daquilo e ficou ainda mais intrigado ao ver na tampa uma flor de lótus esculpida. Pegou a caixa levando-a ate a cama. ao abrir ficou surpreso, pois só havia um papel dobrado um pouco amarelado. Pegando o papel o abriu.

- Mas isso...

As pálpebras deixaram os olhos azuis a mostra, a expressão outrora curiosa passou a pasma. Normalmente não se abalava com nada, contudo aquilo mexera com a estrutura sólida do homem mais próximo de Deus.

Era uma canção, escrita em hindi _**(n/a: língua oficial da Índia),**_ sua língua natal,e ao final dela seu nome e sobrenome. Um flash passou em sua mente lembrando-se exatamente do dia que a ganhou.

**----FB-----**

Uma brisa mais fria indicava que o inverno estava próximo, ainda mais no ultimo andar do monastério budista, no alto de uma colina. Apesar do frio, um garoto de pouco menos de sete anos continuava firme na sua meditação. Os olhos cerrados, a posição característica.

- Shakya.

- Sim? – abriu os olhos extremamente azuis.

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Pois não mestre.

Por ser considerado "Buda", Shaka recebia orientações do monge mais velho do templo.

- Do que se trata?

- Disso. – mostrou-lhe uma caixinha de madeira. – é sua.

Shaka fitou o mestre para em seguida fitar o objeto, as pequenas mãozinhas alvas a pegaram examinando com curiosidade. Abriu, encontrando um papel dobrado.

- Você não faz muitas perguntas a cerca da sua origem e mesmo que fizesse eu não poderia te dizer pois fiz votos contudo fiz uma promessa e preciso cumpri-la.

- Que promessa?

- Abra.

Obedecendo abriu.

No papel estava escrito uma canção e ao final dela _Shaka Hadijahh._

_- _Esse é...

- Seu verdadeiro nome e seu sobrenome. Prometi aos seus pais que te diria quem é e de que família veio.

- Meus pais... obrigado mestre.

O monge ficou surpreso, pensou que ele faria inúmeras perguntas, no entanto mostrou-se resignado com seu destino.

- Essa foi à canção que sua mãe cantou pela primeira vez a você.

O pequeno Shaka a leu.

- Bonita. Posso ficar com tudo?

- É seu. – levantou. – pode continuar a meditar.

Guardou tudo, voltando a posição.

**-----FFB----**

Ele a releu, passando em seguida a cantarolá-la baixinho. Terminou seu afazer indo para a sala.

Vindos do almoço os dourados voltavam para o Coliseu, perto de virgem...

- Que musica é essa? – indagou Aiolos parando para escutar.

- Vem da casa de virgem. – disse Aldebaran.

- Shaka está com visita?

- Não Shura. É a voz dele, não esta escutando? – Kanon deu um pedala nele.

- Ele canta? – MM estava incrédulo.

- Pelo jeito sim e muito bem. – observou Dite. – só não estou entendo a letra.

- É indiana. – disse Mu. – é uma musica muito tradicional, já escutei algumas vezes.

- O que deu nele? – Miro ouvia confuso. – não é disso, nunca foi disso.

- Por que não perguntamos? – Saga entrou.

Ocultaram o cosmo para que ele não percebesse e funcionou. Shaka nem percebeu doze pares de olhos que o fitavam pasmos. Só no fim da canção é que viu que tinha espectadores.

- O que fazem aqui?! – tentou não corar.

- Não sabia que Atena tinha esse talento entre os cavaleiros. – disse Dite. – você canta muito bem.

- Vamos para o treino. – disse sem graça.

- O "santo" ficou com vergonha. – Kanon ironizou.

- Era indiana?

- Sim, Mu. – respondeu seco.

- Bem que você poderia cantar no meu casamento. – disse Aldebaran.

Shaka o olhou imediatamente.

- Como? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- A musica é bonita, sua voz é boa.... o que acha? – deu o sorriso mais lavado.

- Vamos treinar. – ignorou.

As horas passaram voando, Atena na sala de reunião analisava papeis do santuário, dali a pouco teria uma reunião com seus cavaleiros a respeito de novos aspirantes.

- Com licença Atena. – Tatsume abriu a porta. – há um senhor lá fora querendo falar com a senhorita.

Atena achou estranho, mas resolveu recebê-lo.

- Faça-o entrar.

- Sim.

Segundos depois...

- Boa tarde senhorita Kido.

- O senhor é...

- Friederich Kievi, assistente pessoal da senhora Kiergaarg.

- Lembro. Por favor, sente-se.

- Obrigado.

- O que o trás aqui? É algo com o contrato?

- Não, não. Vim por motivos pessoais.

Estranhou ainda mais.

- Então?

- Bem...

Foi interrompido por vozes. Pensando que a sala estava vazia Shion, Kamus e os outros entravam.

- Senhorita Saori, perdoe-me. – disse Shion. – não sabia que estava aqui e com visitas.

- Tudo bem Shion.

Friederich voltou a atenção para a porta. Afrodite que entrava naquele momento o fitou.

- Você...

- O que faz aqui? – MM passou a frente do pisciano. – se veio a mando daquela velha esqueço as boas maneiras e te parto a cara.

- Giovanni! – exclamou Atena perplexa.

- Está tudo bem senhorita. – fitou MM. – não vim para ofendê-lo, ao contrario. Gustavv poderíamos conversar?

- Vamos deixá-los.

- Não precisam sair, o assunto não é particular ainda mais depois daquela cena lamentável.

Olharam uns para os outros e depois para Afrodite.

- Tudo bem. – ele puxou uma cadeira.

Todos acomodaram só esperando o sueco começar.

- Meu nome é Friederich e trabalho a cerca de dez anos com a senhora Sophia. Sou seu mordomo.

- Entrou no lugar do Albert? – indagou.

- Sim. Ele já estava com a idade avançada, serviu por muitos anos o pai da sua avó.

- E o que trás aqui? – sua voz saia seca. – pelo que conheço ela não pisaria mais aqui.

- Necessidade. Tudo começou há quinze dias atrás. Estava notando que a senhora Sophia andava pálida e um pouco debilitada. A forcei que me dissesse o que estava havendo já que mesmo sendo intimo ela não costuma se abrir. – deu uma pausa. – ela está doente.

Afrodite tentou continuar com a expressão impassível.

- Tem uma saúde de ferro, nem gripe pegava. – comentou.

- Era o que eu também achava. Descobrir que ela tem insuficiência renal, fazia tratamento a um ano. A acompanhei ao medico que disse que havia um novo tratamento aqui em Athenas, ela relutou, mas consegui convencê-la.

- O caso dela é grave? – indagou Athena.

- Não era. Chegamos há quinze dias, no inicio estava reagindo bem, mas na ultima semana.... Sophia sempre colocou a empresa em primeiro lugar, principalmente depois do... – calou-se.

Afrodite ouvia tudo calado, conhecia muito bem o gênio da avó.

- Ela apresentava sinais, entretanto nunca procurou ajuda, somente quando as coisas pioraram é que resolveu se tratar, por isso o novo tratamento perdeu a eficácia. Ela saiu do CTI hoje de manha. Um dos rins está comprometido e o outro está caminhando para a mesma situação.

Olharam para Afrodite, o pisciano estava de rosto baixo, fitando alguma coisa no chão, Friederich não sentia, mas o cosmo dele estava alterado.

- Ela está onde? – sua voz saiu baixa.

- No hospital de Athenas. O estado é grave e apenas um transplante pode salvar a vida dela. O medico já providenciou exames para encontrar doadores compatíveis, mas é difícil encontrar.

- Normalmente a compatibilidade com a família é maior não é, senhor Kievi? – indagou Kamus.

- Sim. As chances são grandes. – respondeu fitando o sueco a frente.

- Por ser assistente dela e por tantos anos sabe melhor do que ninguém como ela é. – Afrodite o olhou. – lamento, mas sua tentativa foi inútil. – levantou.

- Sophia precisa de você Gustavv. – também levantou.

- Ela nunca precisou de mim. – disse frio. – matei o filho dela esqueceu? – deu as costas.

- Eu não fui testemunha dos fatos por isso não posso opinar, mas... porque tanto ódio? Vocês só têm um ao outro.

- Errado. – o fitou. – somos sozinhos.

- Vai deixar sua avó morrer? – disse numa tentativa de convencê-lo.

Houve um silencio, com todos os olhares dirigindo-se ao pisciano. Ele mesmo parou, ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Vou rezar para que ela encontre alguém compatível.

Saiu deixando todos apreensivos. Friederich deixou o corpo cair sobre a cadeira.

- Aceita uma água? – Atena o fitava preocupada.

- Nunca aprovei as atitudes de Sophia, mas...

- Não sabe o estado que ele chegou aqui senhor Friederich. – disse MM. – eu vi de perto o estrago que ela fez nele. – levantou saindo.

- O que houve com ele?

- Beba sua água. – disse Mu. – vou lhe contar tudo.

Afrodite descia em disparada as escadas, não queria ouvir mais nada sobre a avó.

- Afrodite.

- Me deixe. – disse ao ouvir a voz do canceriano.

- Espera. – usando a velocidade da luz passou a frente dele. – o que vai fazer?

- O que acha que vou fazer? Quero que ela se dane. Ate bom, aí esse nome desaparecesse da face da terra. – saiu empurrando-o.

MM nem cogitou ir atrás.

Afrodite entrou em casa batendo a porta, não queria ver ninguém.

No templo...

- Nunca soube disso... esse assunto é tabu naquela casa.... creio que minha tentativa....

- Deixe o endereço do hospital. – disse Atena. – eu e Sophia somos sócias devo- lhe uma visita.

- É melhor não senhorita Kido. O assunto da doença é confidencial, nem o mais alto escalão da empresa sabe. Se a senhorita aparecer lá, Sophia vai achar que a noticia vazou, alem do mais para quem.

- Compreendo, mas pelo menos mande noticias.

- Pode deixar. – levantou. – obrigado por tudo.

Atena o acompanhou ate a porta.

- Que situação complicada. – disse Aiolos. – o que Afrodite vai fazer?

- Eu não sei...- Dohko se lembrava das palavras dele.

- Se fosse o Afrodite antigo, - Shion iniciou. – o anterior as doze casas tenho certeza que ele não faria nada, mas o pisciano de agora...

- Acha que ele vai vê-la?

- Talvez....

Friederich voltou para o hospital, o estado de Sophia continuava o mesmo.

Depois da pequena "reunião" seguiram para o treino da tarde com exceção de Afrodite, a noite, cada um jantou em sua casa.

Aldebaran estava deitado em sua cama fitando o céu encoberto não demoraria a chover. Clarice fechou a porta, apagando a luz.

- O que foi? – deitou ao lado dele.

- Nos últimos dias têm acontecido muitas coisas, o passado do Mu e agora o problema do Afrodite.

- Acha que ele não fará nada?

- Não sei... não posso dá opinião sobre isso. Eu sempre tive minha família, somente alguém que passou o mesmo que ele é capaz de opinar.

- Tem razão. – Clarice também pensava como ele. - Espero que tudo termine bem.

- Também torço. – a abraçou. – mudando de assunto.... quem escolheu para ser seus padrinhos?

- Curioso. – sorriu. – segredo.

- Clarice...

- Confie em mim. Vai aprovar.

- Sei não. – torceu a cara. – mas posso reconsiderar.

- Bobo.

A noite seguia tranqüila de menos para uma pessoa...

Estava deitado na cama, com a mesma roupa de cedo. Os olhos azuis piscina fitavam o nada. Desde a conversa no templo era assim que Afrodite se encontrava. Saindo do estado de letargia foi ate o banheiro onde pegou um calmante. Se queria uma boa noite de sonho só seria assim. Um forte trovão ecoou, fazendo-o estremecer. Tomou um comprimido indo para a cama. O corpo foi amolecendo ate "pegar no sono"....

Os olhinhos estavam vidrados no calendário que marcava vinte e três de novembro.

_- O que tanto olha, filho?_

_- É o dia que o papai tirou férias. _– sorriu_. – vamos para fazenda!_

_- Não vamos Gustavv. – _um jovem rapaz lia um jornal_. – já é noite e não quero pegar estrada agora._

_- Ele só está ansioso Karl. _– disse uma senhora entrando na sala.

_- Vovó!_

Assim que a viu Gustavv correu ate ela dando-lhe um forte abraço.

_- Estava com saudades._

_- Eu também, querido. – _aproximou do filho_. – boa noite._

_- Boa noite mãe._

_- Boa noite Marie._

_- Boa noite dona Sophia._

_- Vovó o papai não quer ir viajar. – _disse desapontado o garoto de cinco anos de bochechas rosadas.

_- Vão amanhar._

_- Eu quero ir hoje!_

_- Gustavv. – _Marie o repreendeu_. – vamos amanha cedo, junto com sua avó._

_- Mas quero ver o nascer do dia lá. – _sentou contrariado.

Karl deu um longo suspiro.

_- É insistente igual o papai. – _guardou o jornal.

_- Família. – _Sophia sorriu_. – vão hoje, irei amanha._

_- A vovó vai conosco._

_- Vovó tem compromisso, só posso ir amanha a tarde._

_- Ah..._

_- Marie arrume as malas, vamos hoje._

_- Oba!!!_

Karl era o herdeiro da família Kiergaarg, dono de uma grande organização. Era casado, tendo um filho de cinco anos, futuro sucessor da empresa. Envolvido com o trabalho dificilmente tirava férias, contudo resolveu tirar alguns dias para aproveitar com a família, na propriedade nos arredores de Estocolmo.

O pequeno Gustavv mal cabia de felicidade, colocando a mochila sobre a cama, jogava todos os brinquedos dentro dela.

_- Gustavv para que tudo isso?_

_- E se eu precisar mamãe?_

Mal acabou de falar um forte trovão ecoou, balançando as vidraças.

_- Xi... – _Marie aproximou da janela_. – vai chover, seu pai não vai querer ir._

_- Mas..._

_- Chuva grossa._

_- Já estão prontos? – _Karl apareceu na porta_. – é melhor sairmos antes da chuva._

Arrumaram tudo rapidamente.

_- Quando chegarem me ligue. _– a expressão de Sophia parecia preocupada.

_- Sim mãe. – _Karl depositou um beijo na fronte dela_. – o que foi?_

_- Nada... vai devagar e se chover pare._

_- Sim mãe. – _riu.

_- Tchau vovó. – _Gustavv pulou no colo dela.

_- Ate amanha._

_- Te amo. – _a beijou.

_- Eu também. _– o abraçou_. – muito._

_- Mando noticias dona Sophia._

_- Está bem querida._

A família Kiergaarg partiu. Na porta de casa Sophia olhava o céu negro e alguns raios o cruzarem, tinha um mau pressentimento.

Ate a saída da cidade tudo correu tranquilamente, pegando uma estrada secundaria, pois a fazenda ficava nas montanhas, Karl viu os primeiros pingos no vidro do carro.

_- É melhor andarmos mais rápido._

_- Não precisa correr Karl._

No banco de trás o garoto brincava.

O que antes eram pingos, tornaram-se uma chuva torrencial. Mesmo com o limpador de pára-brisas ligado a visibilidade era mínima.

_- É melhor pararmos_. – disse Marie. _– não dá para ver nada._

_- A estrada é estreita, vai ser pior, ainda mais nesse monte de curvas. Vou reduzir._

A chuva não dava trégua, Marie a todo momento olhava para trás para ver se Afrodite estava bem enquanto Karl guiava com atenção.

O sueco segurava firme o volante, pois a pista estava escorregadia.

- _Está tudo bem filho?_

_- Sim mamãe...._

Enrolado nas cobertas, ele tremia, o calmante não tinha surtido efeito completamente, alterando entre consciente e sonolência e para piorar a forte chuva que caia. Na sua mente todo aquele dia repassava em câmera lenta.

MM que estava em Capricórnio, parou na porta fitando o céu.

- Obrigado pela comida.

- Vai nessa chuva?

- Desço rápido... – murmurou, pensando em Dite, sabia o quanto ele detestava tempestades.

A visibilidade continuava péssima.

_- Karl, não é melhor parar?_

_- Na curva?_

_- Não é que..._

_- Já estamos chegando. Não vai dormir Gustavv estamos chegando._ – sorriu olhando para ele.

_- KARL!!!!!!!!!_

Foi por frações de segundos, Karl voltou a atenção para a estrada, vendo um forte farol cegá-lo por instantes, num impulso jogou o carro para a esquerda, tentou frear, mas a pista escorregadia não contribuiu.... Marie só teve tempo de fazer o "em nome do Pai" antes do carro cair ribanceira abaixo....

- Não!!!!!!!!!! – Afrodite acordou ensopado. Tremia, respirando ofegante.

Levantou indo para o banheiro, precisava se acalmar. Pegou o frasco de calmantes e tomou mais um, bebendo a água da torneira mesmo. Voltou para o quarto, mas no caminho achou melhor tomar mais alguns para apagar de uma vez....

....Estava certo, mal teve tempo de chegar a cama caiu desmaiado no chão.

O dia amanheceu radioso, não lembrando em nada a forte chuva do dia anterior. MM acordara cedo, não tinha tido uma boa noite de sono, pois estava preocupado com o amigo e detestava isso. Sempre fora uma pessoa desprovida de sentimentos, não dava a mínima para os problemas dos outros ate conhecer Afrodite. Vivia dizendo a si mesmo, que esse sentimentalismo e essa "amizade" ao pisciano o levaria a ridularizacao. Não era normal ter sentimentos, mesmo que fraternos a outro homem, mas naquele caso era diferente. Desde que o conhecera tempos atrás, Afrodite era seu único amigo, o único que o entendia e não recriminava por suas atitudes. Na morte da mãe, só não perdeu os eixos de vez devido a ajuda dele.

Tomou um rápido café e rumou para a ultima casa.

- Peixe! – entrou sem cerimônia. – Afrodite! – berrou.

A casa estava num total silencio. MM foi direto para o quarto, tinha certeza que ele ainda estava dormindo. Encontrou a porta meia aberta, levando um grande susto.

- Afrodite!!

------

_Continua....._

**Desculpe a demora, com esse tanto de feriado embolou tudo. Miro está proibido de ver Raissa, Dite soube do estado grave da avó e Shaka achou algo do passado, próximos capítulos fortes emoções.**


	25. Chapter 25: Gustavv Kiergaarg

**Tenshi – **Raissa e Miro são irmãos sim e o reencontro deles não vai demorar. O passado de Shaka também não demora aparecer e aguarde surpresas. Ele não é sozinho no mundo.

**Flor – **A tristeza do Miro vai acabar, apesar do reencontro com a Raissa não vai ser um mar de rosas.

**Mabel – **Shaka vai acabar cedendo, seria lindo ele cantando.

**Capitulo 25: Gustavv Kiergaarg**

_III. Netuno, sensível_

MM correu em socorro ao amigo colocando-o na cama. Ele estava gelado, com a pele pegajosa e bastante pálido.

- Gustavv. – sacudiu.

Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, sua expressão era indiferente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... – respondeu evasivamente.

- Que porcaria tomou? – abaixou para pegar o frasco. – calmante?

- Precisava dormir. - virou o rosto.

- Isso em excesso poderia te deixar em coma ou ate te matar.

- Não sabia...

- Acha que pode me enganar? – o fitou sério. – é claro que sabia!

- Não...

- Olhe para mim Afrodite!

O pisciano o fitou. Seu rosto estava pálido.

- Não tem o direito de gritar comigo. – disse frio.

- Tenho sim porque sou seu amigo. Tinha a intenção de se matar.

- Por que eu faria isso? Já conheço o inferno.

- Isso não faria as coisas entre você e sua avó mudarem. A pergunta do Mu. Você ainda gosta da velha?

- Não... – não o encarou.

MM soltou um longo suspiro sentando ao lado dele, conhecia muito bem aquele peixe e todas as reações que tinha. A doença da avó tinha mexido com ele o que provava que ainda existiam sentimentos.

- "Malditos sentimentos...." no templo você parecia indiferente, mas no fundo.... talvez seja por isso que deixou o ariano sem resposta. Você ainda gosta dela. Se fosse o velho Afrodite não tinha duvidas que a deixaria morrer, mas desde que fomos ressuscitados você mudou. – fitava o céu azul. - Não é mais aquele almofadinha arrogante, é agora uma pessoa generosa. Você é a prova viva que a pessoas podem mudar para melhor.

- Para de falar assim... – a voz saiu chorosa.

- Mas continua o velho chorão. – riu. – se sente culpado não é?

- Sim....eu insistir para viajarmos, talvez hoje eles estariam aqui.

- Não teve culpa, alias ninguém teve. Foi uma fatalidade.

- Eu sei o quanto ela gostava do meu pai, Giovanni. Ela jamais vai me perdoar.

- Porque você não precisa de perdão. – o fitou.

Afrodite trazia uma expressão confusa. Durante muitos anos culpava-se pela morte dos pais.

- Creio que agora seja tarde Gio. Anos demais de ódio, rancor, magoa. Isso não acaba simplesmente.

- Deveria conversar com o Mu. Ele passou por isso.

- A situação dele é diferente. Ele não provocou nada, ao contrario foi a grande vitima dessa historia.

- Eu odeio o meu pai, por causa dele minha mãe morreu. O mesmo acontece com Shura, nós não somos um poço de virtude e se estivéssemos na mesma situação sua talvez não fizéssemos nada, mas... a historia do ariano é a pior de todas.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Talvez sua historia ainda tenha conserto.

Os dois se encaravam.

- Acha então...

- Se é o que realmente quer.

Afrodite o olhou sério.

- Estou com medo de você. Anda muito filosófico.

- Só estou cumprindo o meu papel de amigo, afinal faria o mesmo por mim, não é?

- Sim.

- Pense. – levantou. – ainda tem tempo. E converse com o Mu, ele às vezes é uma mala, mas uma mala respeitável. Eu tiro o chapéu para ele.

- Falarei.

- Vou indo.

- Mask.

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- As ordens.

Saiu deixando o pisciano perdido em seus pensamentos.

Afrodite não foi treinar naquela manha preferindo ficar em casa. Rosa e Clarice foram para a faculdade, Aldebaran insistia para que Shaka cantasse em seu casamento e Miro andava cabisbaixo, não imaginava que sentiria falta da pequena.

Enquanto isso no hospital, o quadro de Sophia se mantinha estável, apesar da procura, ainda não tinha encontrado um doador compatível o que diminuía suas chances de vida. Friederich mantinha as esperanças que Gustavv aparecesse o que não aconteceu. Havia se passado o dia inteiro e nada.

Sentado num sofá velava pelo sono da patroa, Sophia era uma pessoa difícil, geniosa, mas a respeitava muito. Era forte e determinada, como poucas mulheres que conheceu. Intimamente rezava para que tudo acabasse bem. Queria que ela fosse feliz e que a amargura que carregava durante tantos anos no coração fosse desfeita.

Logo a noite caiu, findando mais um dia. Logo após o jantar Mu e Rosa foram se sentar nas escadarias da primeira casa.

- Está tudo tão tranqüilo. – a brasileira aconchegou se nos braços do ariano.

- Prenuncio de tempestade.

- Você é cismado.

- Sou um cavaleiro. – sorriu. – temos visita.

- Hum?

Os dois olharam para trás deparando com Afrodite que os fitava sem graça.

- Desculpe... eu volto outra hora.

- Tudo bem Dite. – Rosa levantou. – ate bom você chegar, preciso fazer uns trabalhos da faculdade.

- Estou atrapalhando o momento do casal.

- Atrapalharia se estivesse fazendo algo... – sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Rosa! – Mu corou.

- Brincadeira. Fique a vontade Dite.

- Obrigado.

O pisciano sentou ao lado.

- Quem diria que o grande Mu de Áries caísse de amores.

- É... – sorriu.

- Você gosta muito dela não é?

- Mais que a minha própria vida. Rosa é tudo para mim e se ela não estivesse naquele momento.... nem sei o que seria.

- Entendo. – silenciou.

- Teve noticias da sua avó?

- Não...

- E vai vê-la?

- Não sei...me sinto confuso. As coisas aconteceram tão de repente. Não esperava vê-la depois de tantos anos e dessa maneira.

- Realmente as Moiras são sádicas.

- E acho que a Rosa e a Clarice tem pacto com elas. – riu.

- Por quê?

- Todas essas coisas, o passado do Deba, o seu, o meu aconteceram depois da vinda delas.

- Realmente. – sorriu. – tudo aconteceu depois da chegada delas.

- Como eu imaginaria que encontraria com a minha avó num café em Estocolmo?

- O destino nos prega peças. E o que vai fazer?

- Não sei... eu tenho raiva dela, rancor, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Gosta dela.

- Por incrível que pareça. Achei que com esses anos esse sentimento tinha desaparecido ou transformado em outros, mas não, ele continua aqui. – apontou para o coração. – como se apenas estivesse adormecido e que agora... mas não sei se ele é suficientemente forte a ponto de fazer esquecer as coisas que passei por causa dela. Você me entende?

- Muito bem. – Mu fitou o céu estrelado. – entendo sim.

- Você perdoou Saga e Shion? Desculpe perguntar.

- Tudo bem. Vou ser sincero: não completamente. Shion agiu achando que estava fazendo o certo, ele queria me proteger e encontrou essa maneira. Eu não consigo odia-lo e nem poderia afinal cuidou de mim e da minha mãe. Eu devo muito a ele, mas... perdi a confiança. Não que nunca mais confie nele, mas... imagine um copo de cristal e este copo caia no chão e se quebre. Mesmo que você cole os pedaços jamais será o mesmo, entende?

- Sim.

- Eu sempre terei uma leve desconfiança.

- E quanto ao Saga?

- É mais complicado. Os atos foram praticados por ele, sei que estava dominado, sei que ele tentou evitar, sei o quanto sofreu por cometê-los, mas.... eu o admiro por tudo que passou e pela volta por cima que ele deu, entretanto.. nossa amizade nunca mais será a mesma. Eu não o odeio, mas não consigo perdoá-lo, ainda não consigo.

- Talvez algum dia?

- Sim. Dizem que o tempo que cura as feridas mais difíceis. Vá ao hospital, tente conversar, pelo menos tente, se não der certo, paciência.

- Bem que o conselho do Gio foi bom.

- Conselho? – o fitou curioso.

- Ele me disse para vim conversar com você.

- Me acha um "mala".

- Mask tem um grande respeito por você Mu, alias todos temos.

- Também tenho por vocês. São a prova que as pessoas podem mudar. Ate ele melhorou muito.

- Alguém tinha que mudar. – levantou. – vou indo, não quero atrapalhar mais os pombinhos. Obrigado.

- Disponha e se precisar de companhia, conte comigo.

Deixando-o Afrodite rumou para sua casa, passando antes por Câncer.

- Mask!

- Na cozinha!

Caminhou para lá.

- Boa noite.

- Boa. Resolveu sair do castelo?

- Fui conversar com o Mu.

- E?

- Amanha cedo irei ao hospital.

- E se ela não quiser te ver.

- Pelo menos fiz a minha parte.

- Sabia que o mala ia te convencer.

- Não o chame assim. Admiro muito ele.

- Eu também, se fosse comigo, Saga e Shion estariam ao lado de Hades, mas se eles se acertaram. Quer jantar? – mostrou uma panela com alguma coisa dentro.

- O que é isso?

- Sopa.

- Parece mais grude.

- Vai querer ou não? – indagou sem paciência.

- Só um pouco, não quero morrer envenenado.

- Fresco. Não sei como te suporto.

- Você me ama. – afinou a voz, sabia o quanto ele detestava isso.

- Mais uma gracinha e te coloco para fora!

- Seu grosso. – continuou com a voz.

- Afrodite.... – saiu ameaçador.

- Brincadeira. – ergueu as mãos indicando rendição.

- Senta logo.

- Grosso.

- Se está incomodado pode ir embora.

- Pode ir comigo amanha? – indagou mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Sim. –colocou a comida no prato. – va que precise arrancar seu rim, eu posso fazer isso.

- MM!

- Eu arrancava cabeças o que dirá de um rim.

- Você não muda....

Nas primeiras horas da manha Afrodite tomava rumo ao hospital, seguia calado enquanto MM conduzia o veiculo. Chegando lá o canceriano preferiu esperar no carro. O cavaleiro subia lentamente observando tudo, aquele ambiente, médicos e enfermeiras, aquele cheiro lhe trazia sensações ruins.

**----FB-----**

Sentia um cheiro forte invadir suas narinas, abriu os olhos, mas tudo que viu foi escuridão. Não havia sequer um barulho, nada. Tentou abrir a boca, mas não conseguia se mexer e quando fez um pouco mais de esforço sentiu uma dor terrível na perna. Algo cortante arrancava-lhe a pele deixando o sangue quente escorrer. Não tinha idéia por quanto tempo permaneceu naquele estado ate que começou a ouvir ao longe um barulho de sirene. Pensou ser imaginação, mas o som tornava-se cada vez mais nítido. Tentou ficar acordado, mas seu corpo pedia para dormir e assim o fez antes de ver a luz de uma lanterna refletida em seu rosto.

**---FFB-----**

Abriu os olhos, todas aquelas imagens não duraram mais que poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir mal.

- Está esperando alguém?

Fitou a enfermeira que o olhava curiosa.

- Procuro pelo senhor Kievi, ele está acompanhando a senhora Sophia Kiergaarg.

- Por aqui, por favor.

Afrodite foi conduzido ate o quinto andar, levado para uma sala de espera. A enfermeira rapidamente foi ate o quarto indicado.

- Pois não?

- Senhor Kievi a alguém que lhe espera. Seu nome é Gustavv.

A principio não acreditou em quem se tratava.

- Quem?

- Deu o nome de Gustavv.

- Não é possível....

Apenas certificou-se que a senhora estava bem, acompanhando a enfermeira. Ela indicou qual sala onde estava e ainda surpreso parou na porta.

O jovem estava sentado lendo uma revista, realmente era muito parecido com o finado Soran Kiergaarg marido de Sophia.

- Bom dia. – fez se presente.

- Bom dia. – Dite deixou a revista sobre a mesa.

Friederich entrou, sentando numa poltrona a frente dele.

- Estou surpreso.

- Eu também. Até hoje cedo não tinha certeza se viria.

- Que bom que veio.

- Como ela está?

- Essa noite foi muito difícil, o estado piorou.

- Encontraram algum doador?

- Não. Gostaria de ir vê-la?

Hesitou por alguns segundos, apesar de ter determinado que a veria, talvez não estivesse tão preparado.

- Ela está dormindo. – disse, talvez assim o convencesse.

- Tudo bem.

Seguiram pelo corredor em silencio, as mesmas sensações voltaram.

**----FB-----**

Sentia-se zonzo, escutava vozes perto de si, mas não conseguia identificar de quem eram.

- Garoto. Garoto.

Abriu os olhos.

- O menino está vivo. – disse a outras pessoas. – rápido.

Virou o rosto vendo varias luzes sobre si.

- Onde....

- Como se chama?

- Gustavv...

- Fique tranqüilo, nós vamos te tirar daí.

A mente voltou a ficar turva.

**---FFB----**

Friederich parou em frente ao quarto 525.

- Vou esperá-lo aqui fora.

Afrodite assentiu. Tomando coragem abriu a porta entrando. O quarto estava mergulhado numa penumbra. Reparou que ele era amplo, tendo uma pequena sala e uma mini cozinha. Caminhou ate o leito parando de frente. Sophia dormia profundamente, com soros e aparelhos ligados a ela. Os cabelos ainda mais brancos e a pele pálida.

O pisciano não conseguia encará-la, varias coisas passavam por sua mente. Ver a avó, sempre tão cheia de saúde, naquele estado era estranho e desconfortável.

Voltou à atenção para o quarto, havia alguns jarros e estavam com lírios e margaridas.

- Ela não gosta disso. – disse baixinho.

Elevando um pouco seu cosmo fez com que rosas brancas aparecessem. Voltou a fita-la.

Ainda não tinha decidido se doaria lhe um rim. Dava meia volta....

- O que faz aqui?

Virou imediatamente ao escutar a voz.

- Não estava....

- Veio rir de mim? Pois aqui estou, travada nessa cama.

- Não vim por isso. – abaixou o rosto.

- Então o que? Já não disse para desaparecer da minha vida?

- Friederich me contou.

- Tinha que ser. – disse contrariada. – já foi fazer fofoca.

- Ele só está querendo ajudar.

- Imagina se não quisesse. – fez esforço para escorar no travesseiro. – não fazem empregados como antigamente. No tempo de seu avô eles eram mais obedientes. – calou-se.

- Era uma pessoa que gostaria de ter conhecido. Mamãe dizia que eu parecia muito com ele.

- Em tudo. – disse seca. – o horário de visitas acabou. Pode se retirar.

- Por que nunca me procurou? Por que nunca voltou ao colégio?

Sophia foi pega de surpresa, não imaginou que ele mencionaria aquilo.

- Retire-se.

- Me jogou naquele colégio e não me visitou uma única vez.

- Saia.

- Me odeia tanto assim? Então deveria ter me deixado morrer. Poderia ter me deixado no hospital. Por que então...?

- Já chega! Sai daqui.

- Responde. – aquelas perguntas estavam presas na garganta há muitos anos.

Sophia o olhou, será que nunca teria paz? Aquelas lembranças nunca mais a deixariam em paz?

- Foi um erro. – disse fria. – não sabia que Karl estava morto, se soubesse...

Afrodite sentiu as pernas bambearem.

- Já ouviu tudo. Agora saia, ou chamarei os seguranças.

O cavaleiro saiu imediatamente. Do lado de fora Friederich torcia para que tudo terminasse bem. Afrodite passou por ele.

- Gustavv.

- Nunca mais me procure. – disse, saindo as pressas.

Ao ouvir essas palavras o mordomo entrou rapidamente.

- O que disse a ele?

- Traiu minha confiança. – disse feroz.

- O que disse a ele?

- O de sempre.

- Você é burra? – não agüentou.

Sophia arregalou os olhos com tamanha insolência.

- Tenha respeito!

- Por que acha que ele veio ate aqui? – ignorou.

- Me ridicularizar.

- Está me surpreendo Sophia. O ódio acabou com seu raciocínio, com sua razão.

- Não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

- Tenho. E já que está nessa cama vai me escutar.

- Não sou obrigada.

- É sim. – puxou uma cadeira. – está na hora de por um ponto final nisso.

- Não quero escutar.

- Já se perguntou pelo o outro lado da historia? O que Gustavv passou desde que os pais morreram?

- Não me interessa.

- Interessa sim.

Friederich começou a contar tudo o que se passou com o cavaleiro, da mesma maneira que Mu havia lhe dito. Claro que a parte sobre o santuário o ariano omitiu.

A principio Sophia ouvia desinteressada, entretanto pegou-se ouvindo cada detalhe.

- Foi o que um dos amigos dele me contou, portanto não foi só você a vitima.

Ficou calada.

- Vou deixá-la refletir.

MM estava encostado no carro brincando com as chaves, a cada mulher que passava por ele, lançava alguma cantada.

- Só tem mulher gostosa aqui.

Afrodite passou por ele entrando no carro.

- Vamos.

O canceriano não disse nada, entrando, durante o trajeto ate o santuário não fez comentário algum, pela expressão do amigo a visita tinha sido um desastre.

Caminharam em direção as doze casas num profundo silencio, ao passarem pelo Coliseu, Dite prosseguiu sob o olhar atento dos companheiros.

- O que deu nele? – Shura aproximou.

- Não digo que esse negocio de família é complicado? – MM o fitava se afastar.

- Onde ele foi?

- No hospital Deba.

- Eu não acredito. – Miro fechou a cara. – depois de tudo que ela falou ele ainda teve a burrice de ir?

- É a avó dele Miro. – disse Aiolos.

- Está mais para a Cruela Devil do que avó.

- A julgar pela cara dele...

- Está correto Mu, eu nem perguntei, ele veio calado de lá ate aqui.

- Ele precisa de tempo. – Shaka voltou a treinar.

Afrodite entrou em casa batendo todas as portas possíveis, vasos então, jaziam espatifados pelo chão.

- Quer morrer que morra!

Foi para o quarto batendo a porta.

A sueca ficou sozinha, ainda estava espantada pelo modo que o mordomo havia lhe falado, mas no fundo... relembrava de tudo que ele tinha contado sobre o neto, instintivamente elevou a mão ao pescoço passando a acariciar o objeto de prata que trazia pendurado.

**----FB---- **

Tinha ido as pressas para a Suíça, ainda não acreditava que ele tinha fugido, tinha certeza que era apenas para chamar a atenção. Entrou no jatinho e poucas horas depois estava diante do diretor da instituição. Ele relatara como as coisas tinham acontecido, Sophia ouvia atentamente com seu rosto inexpressivo. Depois de ouvir tudo pediu para ir ate o quarto dele o que foi prontamente atendida.

Examinou todo o cômodo não achando nada demais. Estava prestes a sair quando algo he chamou a atenção. Caminhou ate uma escrevinha ficando surpresa: sobre ela um relicário de prata.

**------ FB dentro do FB-------**

- Gustavv venha aqui.

- O que foi vovó? – o pequeno sueco sentou no colo dela a fitando com curiosidade.

- Um presente. – entregou-lhe uma caixa de veludo negro.

- Oba!

O garoto abriu, revelando um belo pingente de prata.

- Para mim?

- Trás o brasão da nossa família. – pegou a delicada corrente. – e seu nome. Seu avô tinha uma, essa é para você.

- Igual o do vovô?

- Sim. – colocou nele.

- É bonita. – deu um beijo na bochecha. – obrigado vovó.

- Cuide bem dela.

**------FFB dentro do FB-------**

Sophia ficou olhando o objeto sentindo o coração apertar, como ele teve coragem de abandonar tal objeto? Não disse nada, colocando a corrente em si. Daquele dia em dia ele estava morto.

**---FFB----**

- Por que me deixou.... – murmurou.

Sophia começou a se lembrar de passagens de sua vida, antes do acidente era uma pessoa alegre e generosa, contudo depois daquele trágico dia tornara-se uma pessoa amargurada e rancorosa. Odiava tudo e a todos. Odiava o mundo por ter tirado seu único filho.

Fazendo esforço virou o rosto, vendo sua bolsa que estava do lado. Com dificuldade pegou sua carteira abrindo-a. Num compartimento secreto tirou três fotografias. A primeira trazia a imagem de seu marido. Deu um sorriso, mesmo com tantos anos ainda o amava-o. Pegou a segunda, vendo o filho e a nora ali retratados.

- Como eu os amava.... – acariciou a foto.

Pegou a terceira, talvez a mais difícil, trazia ela e Afrodite. A julgar pelo rostinho ele não deveria ter mais de dois anos.

Segurou, mas as lagrimas desceram. Sempre ansiou por um neto e quando o viu nascer, não se cabia de felicidade. Gustavv representava tudo para ela.

Novamente as palavras de Friederich vieram lhe na mente. Ele sofrera tanto, passara por tanta coisa e tudo por causa dela. A verdade é que Sophia se culpava pelo acidente, acidente que poderia ter evitado, mas não o fez. As cenas daquele dia invadiram sua mente: a noticia que Marie morrera na hora, o estado gravíssimo de Karl e Gustavv. Como ficou desesperada ao constatar que o neto poderia não sobreviver. Sentia o coração transpassado por uma espada. A noticia horas depois que o filho não resistira e que o neto estava com hemorragia e que se sobrevivesse poderia ficar paralítico. Tudo aumentava seu sentimento de culpa.

Apenas dias depois que Gustavv mostrou sinais de melhora, aparentemente não ficaria com seqüelas, mas sua saúde precisava de atenção. Durante esse tempo, ela não tinha ido vê-lo, não tinha coragem.

Ela só não imaginava que a situação pioraria, o pequeno vivia chorando pelos cantos chamando pelos pais, Sophia em seu desespero mostrava-se fria, pois nem ela mesmo tinha se recuperado do baque. O sentimento de culpa foi aumentando e transformando em rancor. Já não conseguia olhar para o neto, pois via nele a sua culpa e então fez o que uma pessoa amargurada faria. Começou a jogar sua "culpa" nele, não media esforços para acusá-lo de assassinato....

As lagrimas desciam abundantes.

- Deus, como fui cruel... – sussurrou.

Afrodite que nunca mais fora o mesmo sofria o peso da rejeição da avó. Para piorar ela ainda mentira sobre seu estado de saúde. Dizia que ele apenas tinha sofrido alguns arranhões quando na verdade sua vida ficara por um fio e por que disso? Medo, como sentiu medo de perdê-lo. Novamente a culpa a assolava.

Não o bastante, o afastou-se de si, mandando o para Suíça. Queria o longe, tanto que nunca o visitara. Quando soube que ele tinha fugido achou providencial, um "alivio", mas não foi o que aconteceu. Passara todos esses anos atormentada,com sentimentos conflitantes, alivio e dor por perde-lo, agora sim sua família estava destruída.

Chorava, como a muito não fazia, Gustavv poderia está morto e a culpa seria dela, por ter sido fraca a ponto de não encarar a situação de frente. E agora que ele estava ali tão perto, simplesmente o mandara embora.

- Gustavv...

Sentia o peito oprimido, a respiração lhe faltava e um terrível mal estar a assolou.

Friederich entrou desanimado. Estranhou o fato dos aparelhos estarem emitindo um bipe de forma frenética.

- Deus! – exclamou ao ver sua patroa.

Correu ate a porta gritando por um medico, o que foi atendido prontamente. Em poucos segundos, enfermeiras, médicos a conduziam as pressas para a emergência.

- O que está havendo?

- Tenha calma. Doutor Thino vai conversar com o senhor.

- Está bem.

- Isso estava na mão dela. – a enfermeira lhe entregou dois objetos.

- Obrigado.

- Com licença.

Só lhe restava esperar. Friederich sentou num sofá, a julgar pelas expressões o caso de Sophia agravara-se. Olhou para os objetos ficando surpreso: era uma foto e um pingente de prata, já a vira usando ele.

- Ela guarda isso... é sinal que...

- Senhor Kievi.

A voz de Nikolas o trouxe a realidade.

- Venha comigo.

Ele o acompanhou ate o consultório dele.

- E então doutor?

- Sophia sofreu uma parada cardiorespiratória. Houve uma complicação dos rins e o quadro dela é gravíssimo. Ate ontem a cirurgia poderia ser realizada sem grandes riscos, pois apenas o fator idade pesava, mas agora... achamos um rim compatível, entretanto as chances são mínimas. Ela pode não resistir à cirurgia e se resistir a possibilidade de rejeição.

- Não há nada que se possa fazer? Se tivermos um rim compatível?

- O risco diminui, mas ainda ficará presente. Não quero lhe dar falsas esperanças Friederich, mas Sophia corre risco de morrer.

- Quanto tempo ainda lhe resta?

- O relógio está correndo.

- Eu não demoro.

O sueco saiu as pressas, tomando um táxi pediu que ele seguisse voando para o endereço indicado.

No Coliseu os treinos seguiam normalmente.

Dohko que treinava com Kanon parou o que fazia ao ver um dos guardas do santuário parar um senhor.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – apontou.

Todos os olhares dirigiam para onde o libriano apontava. MM estreitou o olhar.

- Não acredito.... – caminhou em direção aos dois.

O senhor ao ver o canceriano aproximando alegrou-se.

- O que faz aqui?

- Preciso conversar com Gustavv. É urgente.

- Ele não quer visitas.

- Sophia está morrendo.

Levaram um susto. Não pensando duas vezes, o levaram pelas doze casas, numa velocidade acima do normal. Friederich achou estranho, mas diante da situação nem se importou, se quer reparou no conjunto de templos. Pararam a porta de Peixes, trancada.

- Ele não está aqui.

- Está sim. – MM fechou o punho e sem cerimônia deu um soco na porta arrebentando-a.

Os dourados o fitaram assustados.

- Ficou louco?

- Dite não iria abrir a porta. Vamos.

Entrou seguido pelos demais, novamente o mordomo estranhou, mas não disse nada. Na sala puderam ver o estado do seu dono, diversos vasos quebrados.

- Afrodite! – berrou.

Mu e os outros olharam para Friederich.

O pisciano apareceu com uma cara não muito boa.

- Vai ter que comprar uma porta nova. – disse, ao ver o mordomo.... – o que faz aqui? – indagou frio.

- Sophia precisa de você. – disse mostrando-lhe dois objetos.

Afrodite os pegou examinando-os.

- Mais isso é...

- Ela guarda essa foto e esse relicário sempre esteve no pescoço dela. Você a deu?

O pisciano olhava perplexo para a foto, ela tinha sido tirada antes do acidente.

- Ela guarda isso?

- Sim.

Voltou o olhar para o relicário de prata. Era o mesmo que havia deixado no colégio no dia que fugira.

- Isso era meu... – murmurou.

- Seu?

- Ela me deu pouco antes do acidente, trás o brasão da nossa família e meu nome...por que...? – fitou o sueco mais velho.

- Gustavv, Sophia está morrendo.

Dite levou um choque.

- Morrendo...?

- Se a cirurgia não for feita agora, ate a noite...

O cavaleiro voltou a fitar o pequeno objeto de prata, julgava que o tinha perdido, mas se estava com ela, todos esses anos, era sinal...

- Vamos.

O carro da fundação seguiu em disparada. Nele: Friederich, Gustavv, MM, Saga e Dohko. Ao chegarem o sueco conduziu o cavaleiro ate a sala de cirurgia. Nikolas dava instruções a outros médicos.

- Onde o senhor esteve?

- Thino, esse é Gustavv, é o neto dela.

- Neto?!

- Pode me operar doutor.

Nikolas achou aquilo tudo uma loucura, mas não tinha tempo.

- Venha comigo.

- Sim.

- O normal seria realizar alguns exames, mas não temos tempo. Tem alguma doença grave? Bebe, fuma? Já fez alguma cirurgia?

- Não tenho nada.

- É preciso que assine um termo de responsabilidade. Lina, o termo.

- Sim doutor.

A enfermeira passou para ele o papel necessário, Afrodite assinou na hora.

- Venha.

Enquanto percorriam os corredores, Friederich e os outros o seguiam.

- Por favor, esperem aqui. – pediu a enfermeira.

- Gustavv. – MM o chamou. – boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

A porta foi fechada, a eles só restavam esperar. Tempo depois chegaram Atena e Aiolos que tomaram todas as providencias com relação à cirurgia.

As horas passavam lentamente, na sala de espera MM andava de um lado para o outro.

- Por que demora tanto assim?

- É uma cirurgia complicada Giovanni, - iniciou Atena. - Sophia tem uma idade avançada, leva tempo.

Friederich num canto mantinha-se em silencio.

- Vai dá tudo certo. – Saga tentava tranqüilizá-lo.

- Espero que sim.

Somente no fim da tarde que o procedimento acabou. A cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso, Sophia foi conduzida para a UTI e Afrodite para um quarto.

No santuário, estavam todos na segunda casa a espera de noticias, receberam com alegria a informação que tudo ocorrera bem.

No restante do dia ele não poderia receber visitas pois seu corpo estava sensível, Atena e os outros decidiram voltar para o santuário, sobre o protesto de MM que queria ver o amigo.

Convencido deixou-se ir.

No dia seguinte bem cedo, MM já estava de prontidão no hospital, estava acompanhado por Saga e Shion. A visita ainda era restrita, sendo apenas um que poderia entrar.

- Bom dia peixe.

- Bom dia. – respondeu por de trás da mascara que usava para evitar infecção. – acordou cedo.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Como se um dos três juizes estivesse me retalhado.

- Então está bem. E sua avó?

- Está na UTI, vai ficar por dois dias, esse tempo é vital.

- Que bom que tudo se resolveu.

- Sim.

- Bom, vou indo, todos mandaram lembranças.

- Obrigado.

- Volto depois.

- Mask.

- Sim.

- Obrigado por tudo.

- As ordens.

O restante do dia foi de recuperação para ambas as partes e no dia seguinte também. Sophia tinha ido para o quarto, mas ainda precisava de cuidados, tanto que alta só dali a dez dias. Já Afrodite só três dias depois.

Estava em seu quarto repousando quando sentiu alguns cosmos conhecidos.

- Bom dia.

- Está com a expressão muito melhor. – disse Shura. – apesar da mascara.

- Me recuperando.

- Como vai Afrodite?

- Bem Kanon, e o santuário?

- Continua o mesmo. – MM puxou uma cadeira sentando. – Shion só nos faz treinar.

- Por incrível que pareça, sinto falta disso. Só vou poder fazer atividade física daqui a um mês.

- Que inveja... – Aioria apoiou-se na janela. – férias. E sua avó?

- Está no quarto, mas ainda não pude vê-la. Talvez hoje a tarde, mas está bem. Por enquanto não houve rejeição e por Zeus não haverá.

- Tudo terminou bem. – sorriu.

MM o fitava, ele ainda estava com o rosto pálido, a voz debilitada e ainda demoraria a voltar a ser o velho Afrodite, mas no final tudo havia se resolvido.

Ele receberia alta naquela tarde, já conseguia caminhar pelo quarto e apenas esperava alguém buscá-lo.

- Entre. – disse ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Não deveria se esforçar.

- Estou bem Friederich. – sorriu. – pronto para outra.

- Recebe alta hoje?

- Já posso ir para casa. E ela?

- Bem, já pode receber visitas.

A expressão dele mudou.

- Quer ir vê-la?

- Talvez não seja...

- Ela perguntou por você.

Ainda com receio resolveu ir, teria que enfrentá-la a qualquer momento.

- Tudo bem.

- Antes de ir queria te agradecer. – depositou a mão no ombro do cavaleiro. – obrigado por salva-la.

- Faria o mesmo por ela.

- Sim. Venha.

Assim como Afrodite a senhora Kiergaarg usava uma mascara de proteção. Estava acordada fitando a paisagem pela janela.

- Como se sente?

- Já estive melhor, Friederich. – deu um meio sorriso. – essa cidade é misteriosa. – voltou a fitar a janela. – do hotel ou daqui tenho a mesma visão da Acrópole. O mesmo ângulo.

- Talvez seja um sinal.

- Não acredito em sinais.

- Tem visita.

Ela acompanhou o olhar dele ficando surpresa.

- Oi. – Dite a cumprimentou timidamente.

- Vou deixá-los a sós.

O mordomo saiu sobre o olhar atento dos dois.

- A Acrópole fica bem no centro, - caminhou ate a janela, - o ângulo deveria ser diferente, mas talvez ele tenha razão. Há coisas inexplicáveis.

Sophia o observava, Karl não chegava nem perto do que Gustavv e o avô. O tom de cabelo, de pele, o jeito de andar e de falar.

- Fico assustada com sua semelhança e a de Soran.

Ele a olhou.

- Como se sente?

- Bem. Devo ficar ainda alguns dias.

- Recebi alta hoje.

- Está bem?

- Estou.

Seguiu alguns minutos em silencio.

- É melhor descansar. – foi ate ela. – isso é seu.

Entregou lhe a foto e o relicário.

- Friederich tinha guardado. – disse ao notar o olhar confuso dela. – boa recuperação. – estava saindo.

- Espere.

Ele parou, mas sem se virar para ela.

- Talvez não seja o momento, talvez não adiante nada, nós dois temos feridas profundas e só o tempo é capaz de amenizá-las.... mas... gostaria que me desse seu perdão.

Levou um susto.

- Tudo que fiz, foi numa tentativa de me ferir, mas tudo que conseguir foi feri-lo. Me envenenei e te levei junto. Naquele dia, você corria risco de morte. Fiquei apavorada com medo de perdê-lo, perder o único elo que ligava as duas pessoas que mais amei, no entanto tudo que te dei foi ódio. Não conseguia viver com o meu sentimento de culpa fazendo tudo aquilo com você. – tentava permanecer centrada. – quando fugiu daquele colégio...achei que o tivesse perdido para sempre...

Ainda de costas Afrodite segurava as lagrimas.

- Eu o amo, você é tudo que eu tenho agora.... – começou a chorar. – me perdoe por tudo que te faz passar, por causa do meu ódio. Talvez não haja mais tempo para uma reconciliação, mas aceite o pedido dessa velha senhora... Gustavv me perdoe.

O cavaleiro limpava o rosto.

- Tem razão em dizer que só o tempo é capaz de amenizar essas feridas. – a fitou. – eu sofri quando eles morreram, eu sofri quando a senhora me deixou...

- Eu sei, eu sei.... quando mais precisou de mim virei as costas.

Afrodite soltou um longo suspiro e lentamente caminhou ate ela. Pegou o pingente de prata, colocando-o no pescoço.

- Um amigo meu disse certa vez: "_Concentre-se no presente e faça seu futuro."_ – pegou as mãos dela colocando-a entre as suas. – vamos seguir em frente.

Sophia deixou novas lagrimas escaparem. Afrodite a abraçou ternamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O carro da fundação aguardava o pisciano na porta, ele ainda usava máscara e teria que ficar com ela por mais dois dias. Mask e Dohko o aguardavam e o conduziriam ate o santuário. Devido ao estado dele Atena permitiu que Mu usasse a telecinese o que facilitou e muito o deslocamento ate Peixes. Tomando todas as providencias, a deusa transformou o aposento de Afrodite num pequeno quarto de hospital dando-o todo suporte nesse primeiro mês de recuperação.

- Não se preocupe com nada Afrodite.

- Obrigado Atena.

- Quanto ao seu jardim pode deixar que cuidamos dele. – disse Shura e Kamus.

- E sua avó? – indagou Miro.

- Está se recuperando. Ainda fica mais alguns dias no hospital.

- E vocês...

- Estive com ela. – sorriu. – conversamos... acho que já sofremos o suficiente. A partir de agora vida nova.

- Fico feliz por você. Mais um que reencontrou a família.

- É.

- Bom, vamos deixá-lo descansar. – disse Shaka. – se precisar é só chamar.

Um a um foram retirando-se, Mask ainda permaneceu por um tempo antes de ir para sua casa. Miro ao invés de ficar em Aquário importunando o dono foi para casa. Estava feliz por Dite ter se acertado com sua avó, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um pouco de inveja. Talvez fosse o único a não saber sobre suas origens. A não ter sequer uma pista, ate o nome poderia ser inventado. Quem poderia garantir que se chamava Miro Pakos? Ainda tinha Raissa, fora ao parque algumas vezes, mas não a viu e do jeito que o pai dela ficara talvez nunca mais a veria.

- Um abandonado....

Aldebaran e Mu desciam as escadas que ligava Gêmeos a Touro. Conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- Felizmente tudo acabou bem.

- É... espero que as coisas se ajeitem.

- E o casamento?

- Está chegando. Mu, queria te pedir um favor.

- Claro.

Deba olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém escutava e cochichou algo no ouvido do ariano.

- Do mesmo material?

- Se possível.

- Eu farei, amanha te entrego.

- Obrigado.

- Até mais.

- Mu não conta para ninguém, nem para a Rosa.

- Pode deixar.

De posse do segredinho dele, o ariano rumou para a sala de armaduras, aproveitaria que Rosa chegaria mais tarde da faculdade. Usando seus instrumentos fabricou a encomenda do amigo e examinando a peça também resolveu fazer para si.

- Mu cheguei! – gritou jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá. – Mu?

Estranhou o silencio da casa, mas achou que ele ainda estivesse no treino. Rumou para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Enquanto as coisas cozinhavam, tomou um banho rápido. Depois de tudo pronto, saiu a sua procura, talvez ele estivesse consertando alguma armadura e foi para lá que se dirigiu.

- Mu, você está aí? – bateu na porta.

- Já estou indo. – gritou.

- O jantar está pronto.

- Não demoro.

Voltou para a cozinha um pouco desconfiada. Dentro do cômodo o ariano admirava os objetos que havia construído. Guardou em dois saquinhos, colocando-os no bolso.

Na cozinha Rosa aguardava-o.

- Boa noite. – beijou-lhe a fronte.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Nada demais. Vou dá um recado a Aldebaran e já volto.

- Está bem. Fiz lasanha. – deu um sorriso.

- Não demoro.

Para não estragar a surpresa, o lemuriano chamou o amigo por cosmo, parando pouco antes da entrada da segunda casa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – pos a mão no bolso retirando um pequeno saquinho. – aqui está.

- Já fez??

- Era fácil de fazer. Veja.

O taurino despejou o conteúdo do saquinho na mão.

- Ficou perfeito. Será que cabe? Depois que você saiu é que me dei conta disso.

- Cabe, ela e Rosa têm o mesmo tamanho, portanto... mas também é Oricalco, vai ajustar a ela.

- Muito obrigado Mu. Obrigado mesmo.

- O que um padrinho não faz pelo afilhado? – sorriu. – vou indo porque Rosa fez lasanha e estou com fome.

- Lasanha? Eu que sou irmão, nunca fez isso. Mal mal um bolo. Eu quero minha irmã de volta!

- Sinto muito, mas sem devolução. O maximo que posso fazer é guardar um pedaço para você.

- Vou cobrar. – riu. – boa noite.

- Boa.

- Mais uma vez obrigado.

- Disponha.

Aldebaran guardou o objeto no bolso mantendo silencio, a surpresa seria mais tarde.

Logo após o jantar a brasileira sentou na sala para assistir TV.

- Clarice. – sentou no tapete bem de frente para ela.

- Sim?

- Vem cá.

Estranhou mas obedeceu.

- Está bem misterioso hoje, o que foi?

- Fecha os olhos e não abra ate eu mandar.

- Por quê?

- Fecha.

Fechou. O taurino segurou a mão direita dela e delicadamente colocou um objeto dourado no dedo anelar.

- Pode abrir.

Clarice olhou surpresa.

- Aliança?

- Estamos noivos, faltava isso.

Ela sorriu, contudo tirou o anel, Aldebaran a fitava sem entender.

- Por que tirou?

- Colocou na mão errada.

- Não é a direita que é de noivos?

- Eu não me considero sua noiva. – o fitou. – o certo é nessa. – mostrou a esquerda. Depois de colocar nela, colocou no dedo dele. – eu me considero a senhora Ferreira.

O touro deu um grande sorriso.

- Clarice....

- O Mu que fez?

- Sim.

- Ele tem um dom. Espero que ele seja feliz com a Rosa assim como nós seremos.

- Que os deuses te ouçam senhora Clarice Ferreira.

- Amem.

O puxou para um delicado beijo.

O silencio imperava no santuário de Atena, todos dormiam tranquilamente, não havia ameaças, nem prenuncio de guerras. A paz que todos queriam.

Na primeira casa Rosa e Mu dormiam abraçados, cobertos apenas por um fino lençol branco devido ao calor. Eles apenas não imaginavam que eram observados, a penumbra ocultava seu rosto e apenas um raio lunar iluminava uma mecha de cabelo em vermelho fogo, a figura os fitava com pesar.

- _"Grandes provas ainda os aguarda, sinto tanto por tudo que vai acontecer, mas será por um bem maior, ainda terão paz."_

A sombra desapareceu para aparecer na casa acima. Da mesma forma Deba e Clarice dormiam juntos.

_- "Foram tão corajosos e valorosos.... farei de tudo para que sejam felizes, eu prometo."_

Novamente sumiu, mas desta vez apareceu na oitava casa. Miro dormia esparramado na cama.

- _"Grande guerreiro, você sempre esteve com ela.... alias todos sempre estiveram com ela_. – lembrou de Clarice e Deba. _– não se culpe pelo o que vai acontecer_. – o fitou. – _será necessário."_

No décimo terceiro templo Atena acordou assustada.

- Que sensação é essa? – levantou indo ate a janela de onde via as doze casas. – sinto um cosmo... fraco, mas sinto... tomara que não seja uma guerra."

-------

_Continua...._

**Afrodite e Sophia reconciliaram e tudo terminou bem. Ainda resta a historia do Miro e o passado misterioso de Shaka. O casamento dos brasileiros se aproxima, a sombra que apareceu ainda vai voltar e trazer grandes surpresas.**

**A fic está caminhando para o final com talvez mais cinco capítulos.**

**Inté. **


	26. Chapter 26: Quando o destino prega peças

_**Leo no Nina**__ – Está perdoada pela review, Miro está um passo para encontrar a família dele, aguarde grandes emoções. Quanto a sombra.... ela volta aparecer.... _

_**Tenshi**__ – Sua suposição está correta, os dois são irmãos e terão um encontro emocionante._

_**Mabel**__ – O Miro vai ser feliz, o passado dele não vai demorar a surgir. E sobre aquilo que me pediu, você será a oficial namorada taurina._

_**Flor de Gelo**__ – Essa sombra tem muito haver com alguns dourados, aguarde novidades. Obrigada pela review da fic "Encontros e desencontros", obrigada por ler._

_**BiaPopMusic**__ – Obrigada pela review._

-----------X.X.X.X.X.X-------------

**Capitulo 26: Quando o destino prega peças**

_V. Plutão, perdão_

Mais dois dias haviam se passado, Afrodite recuperava-se bem e Sophia ganhara alta. Eles seguiriam para um apartamento alugado pela sueca, mas Atena insistira para que fosse para o santuário. Os cavaleiros estranharam, pois dessa maneira a Kiergaarg poderia descobrir a verdade, mesmo assim a deusa a levou para o décimo terceiro templo onde permaneceria por uma semana. Ajeitaram um amplo quarto onde ela teria toda a assistência.

- Confortável, vó?

- Sim, obrigada, apesar de achar que estou incomodando.

- De maneira alguma senhora Sophia. – disse Atena – é um prazer tê-la conosco.

- Tem uma magnífica residência senhorita Kido. – disse Friederich, desconfiado, realmente estavam na Grécia, mas aquelas construções.... a própria casa de Gustavv, os seguranças que trajavam roupas antigas... a não ser que estavam num local cenográfico.

- Obrigada senhor Friederich.

- É herança de seu avô?

- Não..

Afrodite e ela trocaram olhares.

- Friederich não seja inconveniente.

- Desculpe senhora.

- Não há problema.

Houve batidas a porta, era Shion acompanhado por MM.

- Bom dia, desculpe interrompe-los. – disse o mestre.

- Vovó, este é Shion e aquele Giovanni.

- Prazer. – a senhora fitou o italiano. – então é você, o famoso Giovanni. Tanto meu neto como Friederich falaram muito de sua pessoa.

- Espero que bem. – deu um tímido sorriso.

- Foi sim. Soube que também veio ainda criança para cá.

- Fui criado aqui, mas sou da Itália.

- Interessante.... uma grega, um sueco e um italiano.

- Não imagina a torre de babel que é aqui. – sorriu olhando para Atena.

- Giovanni pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro Saori.

- Chame todos e peça que me aguardem do lado de fora.

Os três cavaleiros estranharam, mas não disseram nada. Afrodite a fitou.

- Ela precisa saber da verdade, Afrodite.

Sophia os olhou sem entender, por que ela o chamara assim? Que verdade era essa?

Friederich também estranhou, era a segunda vez que se referiam a Gustavv como Afrodite que segredo guardavam?

- Senhora Sophia o que sabe sobre mitologia grega?

- Pouco. Sei que existem muitos deuses, que Ares o mestre da guerra era protetor de Sparta e a deusa Atena de Athenas. Soran, meu marido, que gostava disso, não só a grega, mas a nórdica, hindu, egípcia... mas por que pergunta?

- Desde tempos remotos, Atena foi designada a proteger a Terra. – iniciou a deusa. – ela conta com a ajuda de jovens guerreiros, chamados cavaleiros e juntos promovem a paz. Dentre esses cavaleiros existem doze que se destacam pelo seu poder e coragem chamados cavaleiros de ouro. Nessa Era, Atena reencarnou e com ela doze homens foram escolhidos para se tornarem seus cavaleiros.

Friederich e Sophia ouviam tudo sem compreender, mas não interromperam.

- Atena. – MM abriu a porta.

- Faça-os entrar.

Os dourados foram entrando parando ao lado da deusa.

- Por favor, apresentem-se devidamente.

Olharam entre eles, pelo que entenderam Atena ia contar tudo para os dois. Mesmo achando imprudente Shion tomou a dianteira.

- Sou Shion, mestre do santuário.

- Sou Mu de Áries.

- Aldebaran de Touro.

- Saga de Gêmeos.

- Kanon, Dragão Marinho.

- Giovanni de Câncer.

Um a um foram se apresentando. Os dois suecos os fitavam perplexos, achando aquilo tudo uma loucura.

- Kamus de Aquário.

- Gustavv de Peixes.

Sophia parou os olhos no neto. Então ele era um deles?

- Seu neto foi encontrado pelo antigo cavaleiro de Peixes e treinado para substituí-lo.

- Senhorita Kido... tudo isso... – ela ainda não acreditava.

O outro sueco observava-os com atenção. Os soldados, a força que Giovanni usara para abrir a porta, o lugar onde estavam....

- Atena é a senhorita? – indagou ainda não muito seguro da pergunta.

- Sim.

A sueca tentava pensar, aquilo era loucura, deuses gregos não existiam, mas...

Vendo que a avó ainda não acreditava Afrodite elevou o cosmo fazendo varias rosas aparecerem pelo quarto.

- Isso.... – lembrou do hospital, pensava que tinha sido imaginação, mas ele fizera o mesmo. – você... cavaleiro?

- Sim.

Atena aproximou sentando ao lado da sueca.

- Por favor, sua mão. E a sua também senhor Friederich.

Ficaram receosos, mas aceitaram. A deusa ascendeu seu cosmo e toda a historia desde a chegada de Afrodite ate a batalha de Hades apareceram na mente deles, claro que alguns detalhes a deusa omitiu, como alguns atos de Saga.

- Isso é....

- Você. – Sophia olhou para o neto. – vocês... – olhou para os demais - morreram e...

- Atena nos trouxe a vida. – disse Afrodite. – na primeira vez mereci morrer, pagar pelos meus erros e a segunda dei minha vida de bom agrado.

- Vocês não tem pais? Família? – indagou ainda sem entender esse conceito de lutas. – são tão jovens e isso é tão arriscado.

- A maioria de nós só tem um ao outro, senhora Sophia, – disse Dohko. – os poucos que têm parentes, - fitou Aldebaran, Saga, Aiolos... – não hesitam em fazer o que for preciso por eles. Somos defensores da Terra, se para salva-la precisarmos ate dá nossas vidas, não hesitamos em fazê-lo.

Os suecos fitaram aqueles rapazes, tão jovens e com grande fardo.

- Não sei nem o que dizer... é tão....

- Fantástico, eu sei. – disse Deba. – minha irmã fez a mesma expressão quando soube. Vai se acostumar. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O almoço foi cada um em sua casa, Afrodite, Sophia e Friederich almoçaram do décimo terceiro templo.

Mu, assim que terminou a refeição, seguiu para o quarto. Parando em frente a cômoda, abriu a primeira gaveta, retirando algumas camisas, deu um sorriso ao ver no fundo uma caixinha branca.

- Cheguei! – Rosa abrira a porta na hora, o ariano colocou as camisas no lugar.

- Veio cedo. – a fitou.

- O professor dispensou. – tirou as sandálias jogando-se na cama. – deu o tempo livre para fazermos a maquete.

- E como vai a construção dela? – discretamente abriu a caixinha retirando o conteúdo.

- Vai indo. – espreguiçava.

Mu escondeu em uma das mãos e caminhava ate ela.

- Quando ficar pronta eu te mostro.

- Tudo bem. – subiu na cama, ficando por cima dela.

Alguns fios lilases caíram sobre o rosto da brasileira que o fitava sorrindo.

- O que foi? – ele indagou a ela.

- Está com uma expressão misteriosa.... o que quer me contar Mu?

- Leia meus pensamentos. – sorriu.

- Hum..- sorriu. - agora? E se alguém chegar? – deu um sorriso safado.

- Pervertida. Não é isso.

- Como não? – ergueu a cabeça, ficando próxima a ele.

O ariano continuou a olhá-la.

- Fala Mu.

- _Não consegue adivinhar?_ – falou por telepatia.

- _Não._

_- Mostre sua mão direita._

Ela estranhou, mas obedeceu.

_- Feche os olhos._

Fechou. Usando a telecinese, Mu fez com que o objeto que trazia nas mãos fosse ate ela, de forma delicada um anel dourado foi colocado em seu dedo.

- Pode abrir.

Rosa fitou sua mão surpresa.

- Oficialmente noivos. – mostrou a mão dele. – agora a senhora Slaviero é propriedade minha. – sorriu.

- Propriedade? Hum.... concordo, ate porque você já era meu antes de nos conhecermos.

- Como? – indagou sem entender.

- Você me pertence Mu de Áries. – aproximou do rosto dele de forma maliciosa. – desde tempos imemoriais....

O cavaleiro sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquilo, mas gostou, pois sentia que era mesmo.

- Propriedade sempre sua. A beijou com volúpia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Logo após o treino da tarde, Miro preferiu ir para sua casa. Ultimamente andava mais calado e cabisbaixo o que causou estranheza nos demais, incomodando ate Rosa. Ela tinha uma leve desconfiança que fosse por causa de Raissa, afinal o escorpião tinha se afeiçoado a ela. Naquela mesma tarde tinha conversando com ele, tentando descobrir se era esse o motivo, contudo alegou que era apenas cansaço e que não precisava se preocupar.

Chegando em Escorpião, deitou no sofá, passando a fitar o teto. Realmente sentia-se esquisito, algo que não conseguia definir, apenas sabia que tinha haver com Raissa, pois havia muitos dias que não a via. Tentou descobrir seu endereço mas não tinha a menor idéia onde ela morava, se ao menos tivesse prestado atenção no uniforme poderia ir ate a escola, mas nem isso. As únicas informações que tinha era que a mãe chamava Beatriz e que tinha um irmão de nome Miro. Sentiu inveja dele. Ele era afortunado por ter uma irmã e pais. Como queria ter uma família, como a dele, ter alguém para chamar de "mãe, pai", mas nada disso estava ao seu alcance. Era tido como um dos mais valorosos cavaleiros no entanto era alguém sem identidade, alguém sem um passado. Tinha inveja deles

Kamus preocupado com o amigo resolveu ir ate a oitava casa, Miro andava muito diferente. Encontrou-o deitado na sala.

- O que devo a honra? – indagou sem se virar para ele.

O aquariano sentou numa pequena poltrona a frente.

- Como você está?

- Por que pergunta? – o fitou.

- Anda mais calado do que o normal.

- Se eu falo reclama, se fico calado reclama. – silenciou ao ver a expressão seria dele. – não tenho nada. – disse seco.

- É por causa da garota, não é?

- Não...

- E também pelo fato de Afrodite ter reconciliado com a avó.

- Está imaginando coisas....

- Te conheço desde os oito anos. – disse frio. – se isso o incomoda por que não corre atrás?

- O passado deve ficar no passado.

- Concordo, desde que ele não venha te assombrar.

O escorpião fechou a cara.

- Não há nada me assombrando, estou bem. Se vivi ate hoje sem saber, não vai me fazer falta.

- Mu também achava que não.

- Somos diferentes... alem do mais ele tinha onde procurar.

- Você nunca me contou sobre sua vida antes de vir para o santuário.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse seco, não gostara da indagação.

- Desculpe. Só vim porque me preocupo com você.

- O senhor "homem de gelo" preocupa-se com alguém? – ironizou.

Kamus ficou calado, sabia muito bem que quando ele começava a cortá-lo é que estava com raiva. Levantou saindo calmamente.

- Volto outra hora.

- Desculpa. – Miro levantou parando na frente. – não quis ser grosseiro.

- Tudo bem. Ate mais tarde.

- Ate...

Murmurou vendo o amigo se afastar, poderia ser rude com qualquer um de menos com ele. Não a pessoa que considerava como um irmão....

**-----FB-----**

Com a chegada do último dos aspirantes a armadura de ouro, a elite de Atena estava formada, seu nome era Miro e seria o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Logo após as apresentações iniciais o garoto, que havia chegado a poucos dias, tinha escapulido do treino indo para a casa que servia de refeitório. Roubando uma laranja escondeu-se embaixo da mesa principal. Sorria pois a fruta estava do jeito que gostava tanto que nem viu uma pessoa parando ao lado da mesa.

- Se queria por que não pediu? – disse uma voz infantil porem firme. – a senhora Clara tinha te dado.

Ignorou as palavras continuando a saborear o fruto.

- Você roubou. – o garoto abaixou para poder fita-lo melhor.

- Não são para nós? – os olhos azuis brilharam. – então eu não roubei. – voltou a atenção para a fruta.

- Será um cavaleiro, não deveria se comportar assim.

- Alguém já te disse que é um chato? Irritante? Metido a adulto?

- Já.... – saiu num fraco sussurro, tanto que ate achou que o outro não tinha ouvido. – mesmo assim, é errado.

- Você leva as coisas serio demais. – o fitou, reparando em seu rosto. Pálido, cabelos azuis da altura dos ombros e olhos da mesma cor, sendo que o direito adornado por hematoma. – por isso apanha.

Escondeu o ferimento com a mão.

- Quem foi?

- Ninguém....

- Fala logo. - cuspiu um caroço.

- Giovanni...

- É... ele é legal e forte. Vai apanhar mais vezes se não se defender.

- Meu mestre...

- Já não te disse que é um chato! Sempre seguindo regras...

- Mas elas...

- Ta, já entendi. Regras são para serem seguidas. – imitou a voz dele. – Idiotice.

O garoto ficou olhando-o.

- Senta aí e relaxa. Quer? – ofereceu a laranja toda mordida.

- Não... – torceu a cara.

- Miro. – estendeu a mão.

- Kamus. – a olhou, ele estava suja.

- Nojentinho. – a pegou a força fazendo com que apertassem as mãos. – desse jeito vai apanhar sempre. Deve ter vindo de alguma família rica.

- Não. – a voz tornou-se fria. – sou órfão.

- Hum...

- E você?

- Eu te ensino a bater. – o fitou, ignorando a pergunta, e Kamus não se importou, não era a ser intrometido e se ele não queria falar.

- Não precisa me ensinar, eu sei. E essas brigas não vão me levar a nada. Pouco me importo com a opinião deles.

- Se diz... – sorriu, achando graça na auto suficiência dele. – se não vou precisar te ensinar, podemos ser amigos. Afinal ficaremos aqui por um bom tempo, e nada melhor que ter um CDF na turma. Fechado?

O aquariano fitou aquelas mãos sujas, o rosto estava no mesmo estado, as roupas pareciam mais trapos e os modos... impulsivo, arrogante, totalmente regido pelas emoções, o que era seu contrario, contudo... sentia sinceridade vindo do olhar dele. Apesar de tudo, gostara dele.

- Fechado. – os dois apertaram fortemente as mãos.

**----FFB-----**

Miro soltou um longo suspiro.

- Kamus....

Fitou a pulseira de contas que havia ganhado, rapidamente rumou para a primeira casa.

Sem cerimônia alguma entrou, indo direito para onde ouvia risos, parou na porta ao ver o casal arrumando a cozinha.

- Miro? – o ariano não gostou de vê-lo.

- Por onde entrou? – Rosa sorriu. – preciso aprender a perceber o tal do cosmo.

- Vem comigo.

O escorpião simplesmente pegou na mão dela a puxando.

- Ei! – Mu protestou.

- Já devolvo sua esposa. – apontou para o anel.

Rosa fitou o namorado e com uma piscada pediu para que ele não se preocupasse.

Miro a arrastou para a escadaria que levava Áries a Touro. Sem dizer nada sentou num dos degraus, Rosa fez o mesmo esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas não disse.

- Está sentindo falta da Raissa.

- Um pouco.... – o olhar estava voltado para o céu. – e antes que eu perdesse você também...quero conversar....

- Nunca mais a viu?

- Não.

- Não trocaram um telefone, endereço, a escola dela talvez, nada?

- Nem pensei que isso fosse acontecer. – a fitou. – eu não sei nada sobre ela.

- Hoje mais cedo não quis te perguntar isso, mas... esta assim por causa da aparição da avó do Dite não é?

- Não muito.

- Por que não tenta descobrir algo?

- Como o que? Vivi na rua, esqueceu? E nem lembro onde é o orfanato, alias não ia ajudar muito, fui abandonado com um dia de vida, não há informações.

Rosa achou aquilo cruel, como uma mãe teria coragem de abandonar um recém nascido a própria sorte?

Fitou discretamente o amigo que trazia o rosto baixo, a suposta mãe perdeu a chance de ter um filho como ele.

- Miro.... – aproximou e carinhosamente passava a mão no cabelo dele. – não gosto de te ver assim.

Riu.

- Ran é meu irmão de sangue, mas você e Clarice.... eu os considero muito, gosto muito de vocês e sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por vocês.

- Eu também. – pegou na mão dela.

- Precisa arrumar uma namorada, que te de carinho e atenção, anda muito carente, fora outras coisas. – riu.

- Não preciso de namorada para isso. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não é só para isso.

- E você não se habilita?

- Não tem medo da morte? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou ciumento. – acariciou o rosto dela.

- Miro...

Os dois não imaginavam que um par de olhos verdes os fitavam com ódio, ele não escutava a conversa, mas pelo gestos e sorrisos...

- Sabe que estou brincando. Eu não sou um cafajeste a ponto de te roubar do Mu.

- Miro! – ela riu.

- Gosto de você como uma irmã. – disse sério. – sabe disso não sabe?

- Sei.

- Afaste-se dela Miro!

O escorpião rolou os olhos, Rosa deu um suspiro.

- "De novo não."

- Já mandei sair de perto dela!

- E se eu não quiser? – Miro o fitou.

Rosa não podia sentir e Mu como estava cego de ciúmes também não percebeu, como o cosmo de Miro começou a vribrar de um jeito anormal.

- Vou te arrancar a força.

- Experimenta. – levantou, o olhar era frio, a unha do indicador cresceu ficando escarlate.

- Já chega vocês dois. – Rosa parou no meio. – parem de bobagens.

- A quer não é? – o ariano o olhou com deboche. – mas ela é minha.

- Isso é fácil de resolver: só tira-lo do caminho. – seu olhar era frio e calculista.

- Miro!

- Se conseguir. – Mu devolveu o sorriso provocador.

- Já a beijei, posso fazer muito mais.

Rosa arregalou os olhos, enquanto o lemuriano estreitou o olhar.

- O que disse?

- Miro não piore as coisas. Só o que me faltava... – murmurou desanimada.

- Que já a beijei.

- Isso é verdade Rosa? – Mu a olhou ferino.

- Logo que nos conhecemos, aconteceu e acabou. – olhou para Miro. – e você fique calado.

- Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. – disse o escorpião, de maneira fria, apesar de está provocando o ariano trazia a expressão indiferente, quase gélida. – não passou de um simples beijo. Infelizmente ela é apaixonada por um traste humano como você.

Rosa o fitou imediatamente perplexa.

- Miro, está passando dos limites. Ficou louco?

- Deixa Rosa. – o cosmo do ariano também se alterara. - Palavras dele nunca me atingiram, não vai ser agora.

- Tenho agüentado você por muito tempo e jamais vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez a ela.

- E o que eu fiz?

- Está cansado de saber. - a voz ficara mais imperativa. – ela tinha toda a gloria e por sua causa foi condenada.

- Miro do que está falando? – Rosa não estava entendo nada. – condenada? Quem?

O escorpião a fitou com pena e tristeza para voltar o olhar cheio de ódio para Mu.

- Arrastou nós quatro para o fundo do poço. Ate Clarice e Aldebaran que não tinham nada haver com a historia sofreu por seus atos levianos.

- Eu não tive culpa. – a voz do guardião da primeira casa saiu grossa. – sabe muito bem disso.

A brasileira no meio do bate boca, estava perdida, do que eles falavam? E que sensação ruim era aquela que sentia?

- Vocês dois já chegam! Miro vai para casa, amanha conversamos. Mu, entra logo.

Os dois não se mexeram, encarando-se.

- Só te suportei por causa dela, mas agora.... – Miro apontou a agulha para o ariano.

- Não ache que pode me derrotar. – Mu tomou posição. – agora nossa situação é diferente. Estamos de igual para igual.

- Vocês beberam?!

- Rosa, por favor, afaste-se, não quero se machuque. – o escorpião a olhou de maneira terna.

- Acha que pode protegê-la? – ironizou. – é ela que te protege. Sem ela não seria quem é. Alguém encontrado abandonado... que só virou alguém por piedade... a historia se repetiu não foi?

- Mu....? – Rosa não acreditou no que ele tinha tido. – por que está dizendo isso?

- A verdade. – respondeu seco.

Miro ouvia tudo calado, tentava se conter ao maximo e só ainda não tinha o matado por causa de Rosa, mas não era obrigado a ouvir aquilo, não de um homem como ele.

- Vai se arrepender de ter cruzado nosso caminho. Vai se arrepender de não ter morrido daquela vez.

O cosmo do Escorpião explodiu, Mu ainda tentou se defender com a parede de cristal, mas o poder do oitavo cavaleiro foi mais forte. De Touro ao templo sentiram a explosão de energia. Atena e Shion apesar do ocorrido permaneceram no local, para não assustar Sophia.

- Atena. – Shion aproximou.

- Senti, é o Miro. – o fitou preocupada. – " e também... um outro cosmo.... semelhante o de ontem.... o que está para acontecer?"

Dite também se dirigiu para o templo. Os demais correram para onde sentiram o cosmo do escorpião. Chegaram praticamente um atrás do outro, a tempo de testemunhar a brasileira parada no meio dos dois, Miro de um lado com a agulha distante apenas alguns milímetros do rosto dela e Mu, do outro, com o punho também a milímetros do rosto dela.

Miro e Mú, assim como os outros, pensaram que Shaka os havia parado, Rosa achou que eles tinham parado por si mesmo. Somente Saga, Kamus e Shaka perceberam que tinha algo estranho. O cosmo dos dois estavam alterados sendo o aquariano e Shaka perceberam que o cosmo de Miro estava igual aquele dia da boate.

Aumentando a surpresa deles, os dois cavaleiros foram lançados longe. Miro caiu perto das escadas e o ariano perto da porta de casa.

- Shaka exagerou. – disse Aioria. – não precisava fazer isso.

- Precisa sim. – disse Aldebaran, preocupado com a irmã.

Clarice que estava com ele observava com reprovação a atitude dos dois.

O virginiano que ouvia tudo ficou intrigado, não havia sido ele a parar os dois muito menos separá-los daquela forma. Olhou ao redor para ver se via onde sentia um terceiro cosmo. Ele era parecido com um que sentira dias atrás, na ocasião que Miro e Aldebaran feriram Rosa.

- Vocês dois não tomam jeito. – disse Rosa. – Miro, sei que está preocupado, mas precisa entender que eu o escolhi. – o fitou.

- É que.... – abaixou o rosto. – não quero que passe por aquilo de novo.

Mu ao ouvir desviou o olhar, os dourados presentes não entendiam as palavras do escorpião.

- Eu sei... – a brasileira caminhou ate ele o ajudando a levantar. – tem sido mais que um guerreiro, tem sido um amigo. Bendita hora que eu te encontrei. – sorriu.

- Eu que agradeço aos deuses.

- Vem.

Ela pegou na mão dele, levando-o ate Kamus.

- Cuida dele para mim? – indagou.

- Claro.

Clarice aproximou dos dois.

- Vem, ainda tem brigadeiro, senhor "desconfiado."

- Não gosto desse apelido. – torceu a cara.

- Vocês dois comportem-se. – Rosa sorriu.

O dialogo continuou confuso para todos. Shaka e Kamus que estavam temerosos pelo "outro" cosmo do escorpião aliviaram quando este desapareceu.

Rosa deu as costas parando perto do ariano que não a encarava. A brasileira agachou diante dele.

- Mu... os corpos mudam, assim como o meu, mas a alma... – acariciou o rosto dele. – é sempre a mesma. E o sentimento também. Não se esqueça disso.

- Me desculpe.

- Vamos entrar.

Com a confusão controlada, cada um tomou seu rumo.

A brasileira, olhando para o relógio foi se trocar, já era tarde e teria um longo dia. Ajeitou tudo e deitou, virando de lado. Desde que tinham entrado, não havia dito nem uma palavra sequer e Mu nem ousou falar. Observou a brasileira se trocar e depois deitar sem falar nada com ele.

O cavaleiro deu um suspiro resignado, tirando a camisa e deitando ao lado dela. Enquanto ela estava de lado ele fitava o teto.

- Boa noite. – disse na tentativa de puxar assunto.

- Boa. – respondeu.

Não falou mais nada, de certo estava com raiva de tudo que aconteceu e não forçaria a barra. Nem se lembrava direito o que tinha dito, só que Miro estava no meio. Virou o rosto olhando para os cachos que desciam bagunçados.

- "Me perdoe por isso."

Começou a ler a mente dela, na tentativa de descobrir algo, contudo ela só pensava nas atividades que faria na faculdade no dia seguinte e nada mais.

Conformou-se apenas com isso, ate que ela parou de pensar e soltou um longo suspiro. Ele a tocou no ombro e ela não disse nada. Mudando de posição, Rosa virou para o lado dele, mas estava apagada.

- "Dorme rápido."

De maneira carinhosa retirou uma mecha que cobria seu rosto.

- "Sei que agir mal, mas é que tenho medo.... – uma sensação ruim apoderou-se dele. – _"__Vocês passarão por momentos muito difíceis, o que for que acontecer, confie no amor que sente por ela, confie no amor que ela sente você. O caminho vai ser difícil, mas no final serão felizes como merecem ser."_ – lembrou das palavras do pai, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. – o que vai acontecer...."

Ele a abraçou, estava com medo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Durante o trajeto ate em casa Miro subiu com a cara fechada, só melhorava a expressão a cada brigadeiro que comia.

Shura e Aiolos prosseguiram enquanto Kamus permaneceu na oitava casa.

- Pode ir embora. – disse sentando no sofá, comendo o ultimo doce.

- Me responda uma coisa. – Kamus o fitava de maneira séria. – seja sincero.

- Se for sobre eu e a Rosa...

- Não é isso. Lembra daquele dia da boate?

- Lembro.

- Depois que a Rosa foi dançar com o Mu, o que aconteceu?

- Ahn?

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

- E eu sei? – colocou os pés para cima. – depois que a Rosa deu aquele chega para lá naquela menina, eu... – parou de falar, como se tentando lembrar. – só lembro de está no bar bebendo com a garota de blusa verde.

- A que o Shaka te mostrou?

- O que? Do que está falando? Desde quando preciso do Buda para me mostrar mulher.

Kamus ficou calado, aquilo era estranho, ele deveria se lembrar da forma como ficou ao ver os dois juntos, ate a unha cresceu.

- Por que brigaram agora?

- Nem sei...nem lembro do que falei. Carneiro ciumento.

- E como terminaram a briga?

- Sei não Kamus! – deu um pulo do sofá. – só lembro da Clarice pegando os brigadeiros na casa dela. Alias... por que todo mundo estava em Touro?

Apesar do susto a expressão do aquariano continuou a mesma.

- "Ele não se lembra? Por que?" Sentiu seu cosmo inflamar?

- Não... Oh Kamus não estou te entendendo.

- Vou dormir aqui hoje.

- O que? Por que? Eu não vou sair hoje não.

- Já está tarde e não quero incomodar Aiolos nem Shura.

Miro arqueou a sobrancelha não acreditando nos argumentos.

- Você que sabe. Tem roupas no quarto de hospedes, não me acorde cedo e não abaixe a temperatura, se não te coloco para fora.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

Kamus o acompanhou com o olhar, aquilo era muito estranho, o cosmo agressivo e o fato dele não se lembrar de nada, amanha teria uma conversa com Shaka.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Duas sombras acompanharam a cena.

- Está ficando perigoso. – disse uma sombra que trazia longos cabelos loiros. – se continuar assim ele vai descobrir tudo.

- Tenha calma criança. – a outra sombra trazia os cabelos vermelhos. – se a situação complicar eu já tenho um plano. Não vou deixar que eles corram perigo.

- Mas eles.... os cosmos....

- Ainda estão seguros. Vamos, antes que Atena note nossa presença.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Do outro lado da cidade, Raissa tinha um sono intranqüilo. A garota rolava de um lado para o outro e murmurava. Em sua mente via Miro, mas ele estava diferente, com um aspecto sombrio e olhar gélido, acordou assustada.

- Um sonho.... – limpava os olhinhos. – mamãe...

Estava com medo, no sonho ele estava muito diferente do que era e isso a deixou temerosa. Pegando seu ursinho de pelúcia rumou para o quarto dos pais, deitando entre os dois.

- O que foi Raissa? – Bia acordou ao sentir as cobertas se mexerem.

- Sonho ruim, não quero dormir sozinha.

- Não cabe nós três aqui filha. – disse Marcus também acordando.

- Por favor.

- Está bem, mas só por hoje.

A garota aconchegou nos braços da mãe e desta vez teve bons sonhos.

No dia seguinte ela só acordou com os chamados da mãe.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Bom dia querida.

- Bom dia Raissa.

O pai que saia do closet aproximou da cama dando um beijo na filha.

- Teve bons sonhos?

- Sim. – sorriu.

- E com o que sonhou?

- Nós. Estávamos no jardim, num café da tarde, mamãe e eu de um lado, papai e Miro do outro.

Bia e Marcus ficaram surpresos.

- Sonhou com seu irmão?

- Sim... estávamos rindo e felizes.

- E como.... – Marcus não queria demonstrar que estava curioso. – e como ele era....?

- Era.... - calou-se, não podia dizer com quem sonhara na verdade. – não dava para ver o rosto dele, apenas que tinha os cabelos como os do papai.

Bia sorriu. Era natural que não tivesse rosto.

- Foi um lindo sonho querida, - acariciou o rosto dela. – vem, vai se atrasar para a escola.

- Estou indo. – levantou correndo indo para o quarto.

- Ate ela.... – Marcus sentou num pequeno sofá. – ate ela sente falta dele....

- Tenha fé que vamos encontrá-lo. Para falar a verdade também sonhei a mesma coisa. Não vi seu rosto, mas ele estava ao nosso lado. Talvez seja um sinal.

Raissa entrou no quarto rapidamente, não gostava de mentir para os pais, mas não poderia dizer que no sonho seu "irmão Miro" era igual ao seu "amigo Miro" do parque.

- Seria bom se eles fossem iguais. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário Rosa estava tendo um chilique, acordara cedo para então descobrir que não teria aula naquele dia, ela quase enfartou quando Clarice lhe deu a notícia.

Os dourados com exceção de Afrodite foram para o treino e tudo estava favorecendo para um dia normal, como qualquer outro, mas o destino as vezes gostava de pregar peças e nem dando prazo para um dourado recuperar sobre seu passado, outro sofreria do mesmo "mal."

Miro treinava com Kamus, o aquariano observava-o atentamente. Durante a noite acordou com os murmúrios do amigo e quando o indagou hoje de manha sobre o que sonhara ele não souber dizer. Recebendo um chamado de Atena Miro rumou para o templo. Kamus por sua vez pediu a Dohko para treinar com Shaka o que foi prontamente atendido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Kamus? Esta com a expressão preocupada, o que não é normal vindo de você.

- Sentiu o cosmo de ontem?

- Senti. Conversou com ele?

- Não se lembra de nada. Tanto ontem quanto naquele dia, não se lembra de nada.

- É estranho, ao mesmo tempo perigoso, não sei se percebeu mas o Mu também estava com o cosmo alterado.

- Se você não tivesse separado-os...

- Esse é o problema. Eu não os separei muito menos os segurei.

- Se não foi você.... quem foi?

- Há alguém no santuário, não há explicação e essa pessoa pode está usando o Miro.

- Para que? Para qual finalidade? Por que ele?

- Talvez pelo seu estado emocional, mas são só suposições, mas se voltar a repetir vou falar com Atena.

Com Miro, A deusa não queria nada demais, o boato da luta já tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos contudo queria investigar sobre o que realmente aconteceu antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Apenas o solicitou que entregasse um documento a Marin na fundação.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Beatriz estava no jardim, cuidando das flores, quando uma das empregadas veio correndo em sua direção.

- Senhora Beatriz!!!!

- O que foi Ágata?

- Telefone diz ser do orfanato...

Bia nem esperou o termino da frase arrancando o telefone das mãos da empregada.

- Sim é ela.

A cada informação transmitida seu sorriso aumentava.

- Estou indo para aí. Obrigada.

Desligou o aparelho para tornar a ligá-lo.

- _Alo_.

- Marcus! Acharam, acharam. – dizia em meio ao pranto.

- _Calma Bia, acharam o que?_

- Uma pista. Ligaram do orfanato agora. Acharam uma pista, acharam uma pista, vamos para lá, agora.

- _Estou indo, me encontre lá._

- Sim. – desligou o aparelho segurando-o entre as mãos.

- Por Atena... ela me atendeu.... – sorria em meio à lagrimas. – meu filho...

Na empresa Marcus estava atordoado, será que sua busca tinha chegado ao fim? Será que vinte e dois anos depois veria seu filho? Pegou as chaves do carro partindo em disparada para o orfanato.

Bia havia chegado primeiro, esperando o marido na porta. Os dois rapidamente foram conduzidos ao escritório da Madre Superior.

- Bom dia Madre. Acharam ele? – Bia se apressou.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Acomodaram-se.

- E então? Por que nos ligou? O que houve? – indagou Marcus.

- Não achamos seu filho, mas talvez isso os ajude a encontrá-lo.

A Madre entregou a grega um livro, grosso, velho, a sua capa estava bastante deteriorada coberta por traças.

- O que há nele?

- Abra na pagina 450.

Mesmo sem entender, abriu, ficando surpresa, havia varias fotos de crianças.

- Tínhamos o costume de no natal tirar fotos das crianças aqui residentes, a cada ano novas fotos integravam o livro. Este exemplar trás crianças de 1985 a 1991, portanto tem a foto de seu filho antes dele desaparecer. Achamos num velho deposito da instituição. Algumas fotos estão amareladas e corridas, infelizmente a do seu filho também não escapou, o rosto não esta muito nítido, mas já é alguma coisa.

Marcus ouvia atentamente, mas Bia não tirava o olhar da ultima foto do lado superior esquerdo, não havia duvidas... aquele era seu filho.

- Miro... – acariciou a foto, enquanto as lagrimas saiam fáceis.

Marcus pegou o livro examinando a foto. Então aquele era seu filho...

- Tem seus olhos azuis... – sorriu olhando para a esposa com a voz tomada pela emoção.

- Mas seu tom de cabelo. Ele se parece com você...

- Rezo todos os dias para encontrá-lo. – disse a Madre comovida.

- Nós vamos. – Bia abraçou o livro. – tenho fé que sim.

Ainda meio emocionados o casal parou na porta da instituição.

- Vou levar para fazer copias. – disse o marido. – entregarei algumas ao detetive e ficaremos com outras. Pensei que publicar no jornal e na internet.

Bia não o ouvia, continuava a fitar a foto 3x4 cuidadosamente na sua mão. Naquele dia mal conseguiu reparar no rostinho dele, nem seus olhos chegou a ver e agora podia admirar o rosto de seu filho.

- Ele é lindo. – sorriu com as lagrimas escorrendo.

- Vamos achá-lo. – Marcus a abraçou. – vem, vamos.

- Quero levar uma copia na fundação. – o fitou.

- Beatriz...

- Não custa.

- Tudo bem. Na volta passamos por lá.

E assim o fizeram. Primeiro o casal passou numa loja para restaurar a foto, pelo estado dela, coberta por mofo, não puderam fazer muita coisa. Entregaram algumas copias para o detetive da família, guardaram algumas para levar a jornais de grande circulação, Bia ficou com uma colocando-a na bolsa e Marcus colocou a sua na carteira. Pegando o carro seguiram para a fundação.

Marin examinava alguns papeis, quando Jabu informou que o casal a esperava.

- Faça-os entrar.

Em segundos estavam diante da amazona.

- Desculpe não avisar antes.

- Tudo bem senhora Beatriz, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Nisso.

A grega pegou um envelope, tirando o conteúdo de dentro dele, com todo cuidado entregou a Marin a foto.

- A Madre nos ligou a pouco, dizendo que acharam essa fotografia do meu filho. Está um pouco deteriorada, mas creio que possa ajudar.

Marin fixou o olhar na foto, tinha a leve sensação de já o ter visto.

- Então esse é o Miro.

- Ficará mais fácil encontrá-lo?

- Agora com a foto fique mais fácil. – disse ainda com os olhos fixos na imagem, o garoto era muito parecido com...

Tirando a dos pensamentos houve duas batidas na porta antes dela ser meia aberta.

- Oi Marin.

- Oi. – respondeu meio no automático.

- Está ocupada, - disse notando duas pessoas. - volto depois.

- Não, entre.

Beatriz fitou a pessoa que fechava a porta atrás de si, seu coração parou por instantes, os olhos marejaram e precisou apoiar no marido para não cair.

- "Não pode ser..."

O cavaleiro de Escorpião entrou dando um "bom dia", fitou a mulher, mas seus olhos pararam no homem ao lado dela.

- Você? – Marcus estreitou o olhar. – trabalha aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu seco ignorando-o. – Saori mandou te entregar.

A amazona pegou a pasta totalmente paralisada, olhou para Miro, para depois fitar a foto que ainda estava em suas mãos.

- "Por Atena!"

Bia em estado de choque não conseguia dizer nada. Os cabelos azuis, os olhos como os seus, o porte, a voz.... seu coração vibrava. Tinha certeza que ele era....

Assim que se livrou do objeto Miro acenou despedindo-se, queria perguntar sobre Raissa, mas achou melhor nao. Fitou a mulher, as duas eram parecidas de certo era a mãe. Quando seus olhos miraram nos dela, seu cosmo vibrou como quando conheceu Raissa. Sentia uma emoção diferente mas não conseguia definir. Teve vontade de sorrir para ela e sorriu. Beatriz contemplou aquele sorriso.

Deu as costas e estava prestes a sair...

- Miro... – a voz de Bia saiu num sussurro.

- Sim? – virou-se.

Bia foi as lagrimas, Marcus paralisou não era possível que ele... que ele....

- Miro. - Marin o chamou. – qual é o seu sobrenome?

- Pakos. Miro Pakos. – estranhou. – vou indo. – antes de fechar a porta voltou a olhar para Beatriz e lhe sorriu.

A grega deixou o corpo cair na cadeira, o pranto antes contido deu vazão. Precisava chorar, pois o que acontecera ali era surreal, milagre muitos diriam. Não era possível, que seu filho... filho....

Marcus tinha os olhos fixos na porta, com movimentos lentos pegou sua carteira e abriu no lugar onde guardara a foto.

- "Deus..."

- Esperem aqui. – disse Marin.

Saiu correndo, o casal nem se mexeu perplexos demais para isso. A amazona correu ate a entrada para ver se alcançava-o, mas ele tinha ido. Estava tão surpresa quanto eles, sem duvida o cavaleiro era o filho de Marcus e Beatriz. Deu um sorriso, as Moiras não poderiam ser tão sádicas assim.

- Poderiam.... – murmurou. – poderiam....

O casal continuava parado, Beatriz em seu choro e Marcus na sua perplexidade, só esboçaram reação quando a amazona voltou.

- Venham comigo por favor.

**-------**

**Continua....**

**Desculpem a demora em postar, é que meu tempo está muito escasso e já aviso que as atualizações vão demorar um pouco mais, vou tentar postar de 15 em 15 dias no maximo. A quem acompanha "Temporits" peço mais paciência ainda, o capitulo dever sair no final da outra semana (não me matem!!!) e a atualização também deve demorar. Mas insisto não vou abandoná-la, tenho muitas idéias para ela e quero escrever tudo. ^ ^**

**Bom, é provável que essa fic termine a daqui três capítulos, estamos chegando no final então aguarde novas e grandes emoções. Miro encontrará sua família, a historia de Shaka vai aparecer, o casamento e mais uma grande surpresa no final.**

**Inté. **


	27. Chapter 27: Miro O P K

**Sophie Clarkson** – A fic está no fim, aguarde novas surpresas.

**Leo no Nina** – Pois é, Miro encontrará sua família, prepare os lenços. E sobre a relação Miro/Mú/Rosa realmente será explicado só na continuação dessa fic, acredite vai ficar surpresa ao saber.

**Suellen** – Muito obrigada pelos elogios (meu ego foi lá nas alturas) fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e não se preocupe, se Shura não se arranjar passo seu telefone para ele : D

**Tenshi **– Finalmente Bia achou seu filho perdido, prepare os lenços e o dialogo... as coisas irão fazer sentido mais tarde....

**Jaci **– Infelizmente não acertou nenhum das alternativas.... mas numa coisa você acertou, as sombras são deuses, para ser mais exata deusas e a continuação, que só não vai envolver o trio, mas como outros personagens igualmente importes.... aguarde.

**Flor de Gelo** – O trio tem uma historia muito complicada, preste atenção nas cenas de agora por diante, elas serão importantes para a continuação da fic.

**Mabel **– Pode deixar que te aviso. Obrigada pela review.

**Capitulo 27: Miro O.P.K.**

_V. Plutão, perdão_

Voltavam de mais uma sessão de treinos, quando chegaram a primeira casa, ficaram surpresos ao ver a deusa e Shion conversando com Rosa e Clarice.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena? – indagou Shura estranhando.

- Um mal entendido que já foi esclarecido. – olhou para Mu.

- Eu sinto muito Atena. – disse o próprio entendendo o olhar dela. – isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Espero que não.

Rosa estava calada num canto, sentia-se culpada pelo o que tinha acontecido, Mu e Miro estavam em mal lençóis por causa dela e não era a primeira vez. Se aquela cena voltasse a acontecer seria obrigada a tomar uma medida drástica. Seria melhor não morar no santuário.

Marin não sabia se era prudente, afinal colocaria o santuário em risco sem saber se realmente se tratavam da mesma pessoa, mas em todo caso tinha que tentar. Parados pouco antes da escadaria da primeira casa, Marcus e Beatriz olhavam a construção admirados.

- Venham.

_Em Áries...._

- Já escutei tudo. – ela levantou. – quando Miro voltar diga-lhe para me procurar.

- Sim. – Kamus respondeu por ele.

- Estou aqui. – apareceu na sala. – está entregue Atena.

- Obrigada. Vamos ate o templo quero conversar com você. – e olhando para Rosa. – não precisa se sentir culpada.

A brasileira abaixou o rosto.

- Vamos Shion?

- Sim.

Atena que dera o primeiro passo parou ao sentir o cosmo de Marin. Os demais cavaleiros também sentiram olhando para trás. A amazona estava acompanhada por duas pessoas.

- Marin. – Shion já ia repreende-la por trazer estranhos, mas Atena o deteve.

- Desculpe Mestre. – pediu. – Atena. - fez uma leve reverencia.

Rosa os fitou reconhecendo a mulher.

- É mãe da Raissa. – disse.

Bia a olhou imediatamente a reconhecendo.

- Oi.

- Que surpresa. – foi ate ela. – como vai? E a Raissa?

- Vai bem.

- Conhece a Raissa? – indagou Miro.

Rosa o fitou.

- A sua Raissa, é a Raissa dela?

Foi a vez de Bia ficar surpresa.

- Era você o amigo da minha filha?

- Era, ate o papai dela me bater. – disse irônico.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Marin não entendia nada.

- Eu conheci as duas, num dia na praça. – disse Rosa.

- Eu brincava com a Raissa ate sermos separados.

- São amigos? – foi a vez de Bia perguntar.

- Sim. – respondeu os dois.

- Não querendo atrapalhar o dialogo de vocês... – MM entrou no meio. – Raissa é uma criança?

- Eu não te falei? – Shura deu um pedala nele.

Kamus que acompanhava a conversa fitou o casal eles eram parecidos com...

- "Zeus!" – olhou para Miro.

Não foi apenas o aquariano que notou a semelhança, Shaka, Saga, Mu, Atena e Shion também perceberam.

- Desculpe interrompe-los, queria que todos ouvissem a historia deles. – disse a amazona. - É muito importante.

Não entenderam mais acataram. Rosa providenciou cadeiras para todos, de forma que Bia ficara a vista de todos, Marcus que não dissera nada desde que chegou continuava a olhar o Escorpião que já estava ficando invocado.

- Sei que parece estranho senhora Beatriz, mas se possível conte tudo, precisamos tirar a prova.

- Sim.... – voltou o olhar para Miro. – Já faz alguns anos que procuro por meu filho e procurei a fundação para me ajudar.

Ouviam atentamente e os olhares surpresos não paravam para Miro e o casal.

- Tudo começou há vinte e três anos atrás, eu era uma adolescente tinha acabado de fazer quatorze anos, venho de uma família de posses e digamos que gozava de boa vida. Meus pais eram autoritários e por causa da nossa condição não deixavam qualquer pessoa se aproximar de mim. Foi quando conheci o Marcus. – o fitou. – ele era amigo do filho do motorista e como tínhamos idades próximas acabamos nos tornando amigos.

- Mas não ficamos apenas na amizade e começamos a namorar escondido. – disse Marcus. - Os pais dela nunca me aceitariam e foi a solução que encontramos. Tinha enfiado nos estudos na tentativa de algum dia, ser do mesmo patamar que eles, tudo ia relativamente bem ate que....

- Descobri que estava grávida. Entrei em desespero, pois meus pais nunca aceitariam. Pensamos em fugir, mas éramos jovens e com uma criança nos braços nosso destino era incerto.

- Resolvemos enfrentá-los. – Marcus tomou a palavra. – mas foi pior. A mãe dela a obrigou a tirar a criança e o pai me ameaçou de me por na cadeia se eu não sumisse de sua vida.

- Eu não teria essa coragem, apesar de ser jovem, já nutria sentimentos maternais, protestei e eles acabaram aceitando a gravidez, contudo não via mais Marcus.

- Eles tinham conseguido me afastar dela, tanto que só fui ter noticias meses depois quando o pai dela morreu. Ela já devia estar com oito meses de gravidez.

Não se ouvia som algum, tão compenetrados estavam na historia. Miro que tudo ouvia sentiu pena deles, tão novos e sofrendo por causa do orgulhos dos outros.

- O clima em casa que já era péssimo piorou, minha saúde começou a dar sinais e no dia nove de novembro de 1985 dei entrada no hospital com principio de Eclampsia _**(n/a: complicação na gravidez por causa da pressão alta, acarreta riscos para a mãe e para o bebê)**_

**-------------------------FB-------------------------**

_Os médicos acompanhavam cada mudança no quadro clinico dela. No inicio da gravidez Beatriz tinha optado por parto normal, mas devido o aumento de sua pressão acharam melhor uma cesariana. Infelizmente tanto a mãe quanto a criança corriam risco e qualquer passo em falso tudo poderia terminar mal. A mãe de Bia, Eva, estava no quarto assistindo tudo. As 10 horas e 43 minutos da noite ouviram um choro fraco mas insistente. _

_Bia sorriu ao segurar seu filho nos braços._

_- Ele é lindo... – uma lagrima solitária escorria pela face. – Miro... seu nome será Miro._

**----FFB----**

- Lembra de quando te contei sobre a gravidez? – olhou para Marcus. – disse que se fosse menina chamaria Raissa e se fosse menino Miro.

- Lembro.

Miro ouvia tudo ainda sem assimilar a historia, ate então era simplesmente o passado de alguém.

- Continue Beatriz. – pediu Rosa.

- Claro. Minha mãe assistiu tudo e Marcus estava proibido de me ver.

**------------------------FB------------------------------**

_- Me dê a criança. - Eva aproximou. – você precisa descansar._

_Um pouco relutante Bia o entregou. Antes de perder os sentidos ainda contemplou seu pequeno bebê nos braços da mãe, mal sabia que era a ultima vez que o via...._

**----FFB----**

- Eu entreguei... como fui burra.... – tampou o rosto. – achei que ela estava sensibilizada, mas não, tudo estava tramado.

- O que ela fez?

- Uma coisa que mudaria minha vida para sempre.

**---------------------------FB-------------------------**

_Bia não viu mais nada, recebendo os cuidados, Eva com a criança nos braços saiu da sala sendo acompanhada por uma enfermeira. Ao invés de conduzi-lo para o berçário as duas tomaram outro rumo. Foram para uma sala onde a criança foi limpa e medicada._

_- Ele esta pronto senhora. Recebeu todas as vacinas da idade._

_- Muito bom. Aqui esta o seu pagamento. – entregou um envelope a ela. – que isso morra aqui._

_- Tem a minha palavra._

_De posse do bebê Eva saiu pelo fundo do hospital, onde um carro a aguardava. Em alta velocidade o carro seguiu para um bairro parando em frente a uma construção em estilo clássico._

_- Dê-me um papel e uma caneta._

_O motorista obedeceu. A senhora escreveu "Miro Pakos, nascido em 09/11/85"._

_- Não vai ter meu sobrenome. – olhou para a criança. – e sim daquele bastardo._

_Encoberta pela noite Eva deixou o pequeno na porta da instituição " Caminhos da Luz". _

_Um vigia que fazia a ronda, viu algo suspeito, mas apenas viu uma mulher saindo as pressas, quando aproximou do embrulho que ela havia deixado no chão assustou-se: era um menino._

_Eva voltou para o hospital onde a filha permanecia desacordada._

**----FFB-----**

Os dourados continuaram em silencio, o ato de Eva havia sido monstruoso.

- Ela entregou seu filho? Teve coragem? – Clarice estava chocada.

- Teve. – disse Marcus. – e isso foi só o começo.

- Ela fez mais?

- Sim... – os olhos de Bia estavam marejados.

**-----------------------------FB---------------------------------**

_Beatriz só recobrou os sentidos dois dias depois. Ansiava por ver o filho, mas nenhuma enfermeira dizia coisa alguma._

_- Já acordou?_

_- Mãe, cadê meu filho?- sorriu. – meu peito está cheio e ele deve está com fome._

_- Sinto muito. – a expressão era séria._

_- O que foi...? – sentiu um aperto no peito._

_- Ele não resistiu._

_- Como? – indagou pois não havia entendido direito. _

_- Ele morreu assim que nasceu, eu sinto muito. – disse friamente._

_- Mentira! – gritou. – Eu quero meu filho!Cadê ele??_

_- Está no jazido da família. Não poderia esperar você acordar. – não trazia sentimento algum na voz, como se aquilo fosse um fato corriqueiro._

_Bia perdeu a cor._

**----FFB-----**

- A dor que senti naquele momento não tinha fim. Como se meu coração tivesse sido transpassado por uma lança. É uma dor terrível perder um filho....

Lembrando daquela época começou a chorar. Marcus a amparava.

Rosa, Clarice, Marin e Atena estavam em prantos e os demais ouviam sensibilizados.

- Entrei em desespero, chorava, chorava, mas não era suficiente. Ainda fraca tentei me jogar da janela, se ele tinha morrido queria ir junto. Foi preciso me dopar.

Miro não entendia, mas também chorava. Não pela historia em si, ainda não tinha assimilado, e sim por ver Beatriz naquele estado. Não a conhecia intimamente mas nutria por ela um profundo amor. Se pudesse evitaria aquele sofrimento.

Kamus, Shaka, Saga e mais alguns ficaram comovidos, Miro já nascia com um destino ruim.

- Meu peito jorrava leite e eu não o tinha, morri em vida, foi isso.

- Eu só fiquei sabendo uma semana depois, - Marcus retomou a palavra. - também fiquei arrasado, afinal já me considerava pai e queria muito carregá-lo em meus braços. Senti culpado. Se eu tivesse posses ou se fosse mais corajoso a ponto de enfrentar os Onassis talvez a historia tinha sido diferente. Como pai já comecei falhando.

- Tentou fazer o melhor. – disse Miro. – não se culpe.

Marcus não agüentou e chorou. Ouvir aquilo e vindo dele, era demais.

- Esse garoto não teve sorte, deve ser mal do dia. – deu um meio sorriso. – era por isso que Raissa gostou de mim, por causa do nome e das idades.

Kamus e os outros o fitaram imediatamente, ela ainda não tinha percebido que a historia era dele?

O casal Pakos não disse nada, ate porque não tinham certeza, apesar do que no intimo sentiam que ele era seu filho.

- Em qual orfanato a bruxa o deixou? – indagou.

- Caminhos da Luz.

- O mesmo. – sorriu.

- Como assim o mesmo? – Kamus o olhou.

- Passei um tempo nesse lugar. – disse serio. – péssimos anos.

Os dourados ficaram surpresos, Miro jamais mencionara que morou em um orfanato.

- Ele é Miro de que?

- Kielik. – disse Marin. – Miro Onassis Pakos Kielik.

- Os nomes parecem, mas o dele é bem pomposo. Continuem.

- Depois desse episodio Marcus e eu perdemos um pouco o contato, minha mãe me vigiava, atrelado a isso minha depressão, só queria morrer.

- Eu não tive coragem de procurá-la, sentia responsável por isso e me afastei. Ainda tinha 17 anos e precisava terminar os estudos. Assim que os conclui ganhei uma bolsa para estudar na Inglaterra, aceitei pois queria ser alguém, para voltar de cabeça erguida e enfrentar Eva.

- Nisso seis anos se passaram.

- Voltei formado e sócio de uma pequena firma. Procurei por Bia, pedindo aos céus que ela não tivesse me esquecido e felizmente.... – sorriu. – a mãe dela estava muito doente e não nos atrapalhou muito. Pouco tempo depois nos casamos.

- Levávamos uma vida feliz, mas sempre com a lembrança do nosso pequeno Miro, todos os dias visitávamos o tumulo dele. Continuei a tomar remédios para vencer a depressão ao mesmo tempo que tentava engravidar. Mas os fantasmas daquele dia ainda eram muito fortes. Só depois de quatro é que ganhei a Raissa.

- Foi um alivio em nossas vidas, quando a segurei no meus braços... todo o amor que eu tinha todo o carinho que guardei para Miro dei a ela. Se não a tivesse....

- Tive Raissa contudo nunca me esqueci dele, tudo seguia normalmente ate que....

- A verdade veio a tona. – a expressão de Marcus endureceu. – todos esses anos de sofrimento e aquela miserável ficou calada. – disse com ódio. – viu a filha quase morrer de desgosto e aquela criatura ficou em silencio.

**------------------------FB--------------------------- **

_Era noite, Eva não demoraria a deixar este mundo. No leito de morte agonizava, implorando pela presença da filha, do genro e de um padre, o que foi prontamente atendida._

_- Mãe não se esforce. – Bia estava ao lado dela._

_- Eu... preciso falar...preciso que me perdoem...._

_- Mãe..._

_- O filho.... seu filho....._

_- É passado Eva. – disse Marcus._

_- Não é.... seu filho.... ele... ele não está morto...._

_- Como? – Bia levou um susto._

_- Está delirando. – Marcus estava saindo. – remorso._

_- Não Marcus... Miro não morreu no parto._

_Parou na porta totalmente paralisado, virou o rosto lentamente em direção a senhora que jazia na cama. Apesar de estar nas ultimas seu olhar era límpido. Bia fitava a mãe perplexa, do que ela estava falando? Como assim vivo?_

_- O que disse? – o marido indagou quebrando o silencio._

_- Miro não morreu no parto. Ele sobreviveu._

_- Como?_

_- Eu subornei uma enfermeira e logo após o nascimento eu levei o bebê para uma outra sala... ele recebeu alguns cuidados e depois nós saímos a escondidas... deixei-o na porta de um orfanato..._

_Bia e Marcus ouviam perplexos._

_- Quando voltei ao hospital um medico desconfiou então também o subornei. Ele preparou para mim um atestado de óbito falso e foi assim que Miro Onassis morreu...._

_- Seu monstro! – Marcus avançou sobre ela enforcando-a. – monstro!_

_- Pare senhor Marcus. – o padre tentava dete-lo, Bia completamente atordoada não se mexia. _

_- Velha miserável! Vai pagar por isso!_

_- Pare senhor Marcus! – o padre conseguiu tira-lo de cima dela._

_- Miserável! Bruxa! Vai para o inferno! – debatia-se. – jamais vou perdoá-la! Jamais!_

_Eva ouvia tudo em silencio, com dificuldade virou o rosto passando a fitar a filha._

_- Beatriz... me perdoe...._

_Não conseguia dizer nada, seus pensamentos estavam a mil._

_- Diga alguma Beatriz! Essa miserável seqüestrou seu filho! – ele berrou. – ela acabou com a nossa família!_

_- Me perdoe... me perdoe...._

_O padre soltou Marcus e aproximou da grega._

_- Se tiver que perdoá-la esse é o momento._

_Beatriz o fitou para depois fitar a mãe._

_- Vivo.... vivo...._

_- Não posso ir sem o seu perdão...._

_- Onde? Onde o deixou?_

_- Eu..._

_- Diga onde o deixou? – balançou a mãe._

_- Senhora Beatriz controle-se._

_- Onde? Onde?_

_- Me perdoe..._

_- Meu filho? Cadê meu filho?_

_Eva fechou os olhos._

_- Por favor senhora Beatriz. – o padre a levou ate Marcus, pegando o terço caminhou ate a cama. – se tiver que perdoá-la o momento é agora. Peça a Deus que te ilumine._

_- Perdôo. – disse, afinal ela ainda era a sua mãe._

_- Pois não perdôo! Nunca! – disse Marcus._

_O padre fez o "em nome do pai" e começou a fazer extrema unção. A vida de Eva não durou muito, mas antes.... _

_- Caminhos.... – murmurou. - ...da luz.... – disse antes de expirar, mas ninguém escutou. _

**----FFB-----**

- O destino é mesmo irônico. – disse Bia. – ela morreu no dia nove de novembro de 1997 as 10rhs e 43 minutos. Miro completaria doze de vida.

- Beatriz pode ate tê-la perdoado mas eu não. Nunca.

- Nosso tormento voltou. Perder um filho é terrível, mas eu sabia onde encontrá-lo, agora desaparecido... a duvida... não saber se está vivo ou morto, é uma tortura. Procuramos um detetive particular, mas sem pistas era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Miro poderia está morto, ou ter outro nome, ou nem está no país. Era desesperador.

- Passamos anos a procura, dez anos para ser exato, cheguei ate a desistir. – Marcus tomou a palavra. – ate que...

- Recebemos um telefonema. O nosso detetive havia achado o motorista que transportou minha mãe naquele dia. Ele não sabia o nome do lugar, mas sabia onde era. Nos arredores de Athenas.

- E para lá nós dirigimos, entretanto sofremos uma grande decepção, não havia informações, ele havia fugido com cinco anos e nossa busca voltara a estaca zero.

- Foi quando uma menina de nome Helena, nos sugeriu que procurássemos a fundação Graad. De posse do nome e data contamos a Marin, mas infelizmente...

- Não havia registros com aquele nome. – disse a amazona.

- Apesar de tudo, não perdia a esperança, principalmente quando vi a imagem de Atena.

- De novo isso... – Marcus rolou os olhos.

- Como assim? – indagou a própria.

- Na sala tinha uma estatua de Atena, somos ortodoxos, mas quis acreditar que ela traria meu filho, ou pelo menos que olhasse por ele.

Na sala todos trocaram olhares.

- Beatriz se agarra a qualquer coisa. Ate numa estatua. Comprou ate uma.

- Não se deve duvidar das coisas senhor Marcus. – disse Shion. – há muitos mistérios no mundo.

- É mitologia.- disse cético.

- Marcus. – Bia o repreendeu. – me desculpem.

- Tudo bem senhora Beatriz. – disse Atena. – continue.

- Os dias passaram e nossa busca tinha voltado a estaca zero,contudo hoje de manha ligaram do orfanato dizendo que tinham achado uma foto dele. Rapidamente a pegamos e levamos ate Marin e agora estamos aqui.

- Pode mostrar a eles a foto? – a amazona sugeriu.

Um pouco com receio Bia entregou a foto a Mu que estava mais perto dela. O ariano olhou imediatamente para Miro. Um a um foram chegando a suas conclusões. Antes que a foto chegasse ate ele, o escorpião levantou.

- Espero que o encontrem. Desejo lhes sorte. Com licença. – ia saindo quando...

- Você é estúpido? – gritou MM segurando a foto. – você é filho deles seu burro.

- O que disse?

- É a sua cara idiota. – mostrou a foto.

Ainda sem acreditar o escorpião pegou a foto, sua expressão continuou a mesma.

- Realmente ele esteve no orfanato. Lembro que todos os anos as freiras tiravam essa fotos. – entregou ao canceriano.

- Mas Miro.... – Marin não compreendia, alias ninguém compreendia.

- Temos o nome parecido, nascemos no mesmo dia, fomos criados no mesmo orfanato, mas infelizmente....

- Como assim Miro? – Kamus não entendia.

Bia e Marcus fitavam o cavaleiro.

- Conheci meus pais. Fiquei no orfanato dos três aos oito anos. Antes disso morava com eles. Minha mãe se chamava Maria e meu pai Ulisses. Ulisses Pakos.

Beatriz sentiu o chão desaparecer. Não era possível que o destino passara uma rasteira nela, não a esse ponto. Marin o fitava incrédula, tinha quase certeza que Miro era filho deles, mas...

Rosa ouvia tudo perplexa.

- Por que? – indagou. – porque disse isso?

- A verdade. – ele a olhou de maneira fria. – foi coincidência sermos parecidos fisicamente.

- Miro? – Rosa o olhava incrédula. - Por que?

- Não se meta Rosa. Com licença.

Saiu deixando todos pasmos e tristes. Era uma pena não serem o mesmo.

- Desculpe.... – Marin estava sem graça. – eu pensei que....

- Tudo bem. – disse Bia. – pelo menos chegamos perto. – limpava o rosto. – obrigada por nos ajudar.

- É mentira. – disse Rosa. – o Miro é seu filho.

- Foi um mal entendido Rosa. – Marin não queria piorar as coisas.

- Não é. – a brasileira fitava a porta. – Miro foi deixado no orfanato com algumas horas de vida, viveu lá por cinco anos ate fugir. Como não tinha para onde ir ele.... foi morar na rua.

- COMO? – exclamaram todos chocados.

- Miro viveu nas ruas dos cinco aos oito. Esses nomes.... eram de um casal que também vivia nas ruas. Quando eles não estavam drogados davam o de comer.

- Isso é verdade? – Kamus não acreditava.

- Sim. Ele nunca disse nada por vergonha. Miro passou por varias coisas...

- Então ele.... – Bia levantou. – ele....

- É seu filho.

- Temos que ir atrás dele. – Aldebaran elevou seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu sentir o do amigo. – não consigo achá-lo.

- Vou buscá-lo. – Rosa caminhou para a entrada.

- Não vai achá-lo, sem ser por cosmo. – disse Aiolos.

- Não preciso de cosmo para encontrá-lo. Volto já.

Saiu.

- Senhora Beatriz e senhor Marcus, venham comigo. Diante de tudo precisam saber da historia dele.

- Historia?

- Sim. O que lhe aconteceu dos oito anos ate agora.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rosa não precisou andar muito para achá-lo, o escorpião estava sentado perto do lago.

Sentado abraçado as pernas, fitava as águas.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto. – a brasileira sentou ao lado dele.

- Não é de você que estou falando. – fitou um ponto atrás dela.

A garota olhou para trás.

- Kamus?

- Pode nos deixar Rosa?

Concordou. Kamus esperou ela desaparecer na paisagem para aproximar. De forma silenciosa sentou ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Golpe baixo.

- Era a única maneira. – disse o francês. – vocês dois tem uma forte ligação, ate mais que o cosmo. Precisei segui-la.

- O que quer?

- Por que inventou aquilo? – disse a queima roupa.

- Não é inventado.

- Sabe muito bem que é filho deles.

Ele não disse nada.

- Por que não me contou sobre sua vida? Pensei que fossemos amigos.

- Nós somos, mas a coisas que não devem ser ditas.

- Por que? Do que tinha medo?

- Todos tinham uma historia Kamus e eu? – o fitou. – um garoto de rua.

- Nossa amizade não mudaria por isso. Como não vai mudar agora. Sempre teve vontade de ter uma família, agora que você tem, por que mentiu?

Fitou o céu, nem ele sabia o porque. Aquela situação era tão inesperada que não sabia nem o que pensar. De repente passara de um indigente para um alguém.

- Aquilo tudo pode ser mentira, gelo. Quem me garante que eles não me abandonaram?

- Depois de ouvir aquilo tudo ainda acha que é mentira? Não viu o quanto sofreram?

- E eu? Alguém pensou em mim? Sabe o que é passar três anos na rua? – o olhou. – não sabe.

- Atena os levou para o templo. Vai contar tudo.

- Ate parece que aquele cético vai acreditar. – deu um meio sorriso. – mas talvez seja melhor, vão descobrir o filho que tem.

- Não consigo entender suas atitudes.

- Quero ficar sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – levantou. – vamos aguardá-lo no templo.

Kamus retirou-se.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Marcus e Bia subiam em silencio perdidos nos últimos acontecimentos, tudo estava ocorrendo de maneira tão depressa que só tiveram a idéia de ligar para o motorista pedindo que trouxesse a filha a aquele local. Enquanto subiam olhavam com curiosidade as construções. Passaram por Escorpião mas ninguém fez comentário algum, deixaria para Atena.

No décimo terceiro templo ficaram ainda mais surpresos com a suntuosidade do local. Permaneceram no salão do trono mesmo, apenas espalhando cadeiras para todos se assentarem.

- Vou ser direta ao ponto. – a deusa tomou a palavra. – ao contrario do que pensam, mitologia não é apenas lenda como muito pregam, tudo tem um ponto de verdade. A deusa Atena tem sobre seu comando 88 homens denominados cavaleiros que a ajudam a manter a paz na Terra. Dentre esses 88, há doze que se destacam chamados cavaleiros de ouro. Miro, é um deles. É o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Beatriz e Marcus ouviam sem entender.

- Como assim Miro é um cavaleiro?

- Do mesmo modo que eu sou uma amazona. – disse Marin. – e o rapaz que viu na fundação também é um cavaleiro. Apenas com exceção de Clarice todos somos cavaleiros de Atena.

O casal fitou o grupo que permanecia em silencio, aquilo tudo era loucura.

- Não é apenas os cavaleiros que existem, Atena reencarnou nessa época sobre o nome de Saori Kido. – disse a própria. – eu.

Arregalaram os olhos.

- Está querendo me convencer que você, é a deusa Atena? – indagou Marcus.

- Sim.

- Desculpe mas isso tudo é loucura. Cavaleiros, deuses....

- Não é. – disse uma voz feminina.

Olharam para trás deparando com Sophia ao lado de Afrodite.

- Não deveria se esforçar senhora Sophia. – Atena pegou uma cadeira para ela.

- Cansei de ficar deitada. – sorriu. – desculpe intrometer, mas o que parece o passado resolveu aparecer para mais algumas pessoas.

- Sim. – sorriu de volta. – esses são os pais de Miro: Beatriz e Marcus. – e voltando para eles. – senhora Sophia, avó de Gustavv, também um cavaleiro.

Olharam-na.

- Confesso que ainda me surpreendo sobre isso. – a senhora sentou-se. – também fiquei surpresa ao saber que meu neto era um cavaleiro. Nem sabia da existência de Atena, mas... eles passaram por momentos ruins, meu neto morreu duas vezes, - o olhou – eles já sabem de tudo? – fitou Atena ao se lembrar desse detalhe.

- Saberão agora.

A deusa aproximou do casal que a olhava desconfiados.

- Poderiam me dá suas mãos por favor?

Ainda receosos entregaram. Aos poucos as mesmas cenas que apareceram para Sophia apareceram para eles. Expressão de duvida e surpresa eram estampados a cada minuto. Ao fim....

- Isso tudo é fantástico... – disse Bia.

- Cavaleiros por favor.

Um a um se apresentaram.

- E eu sou Kamus de Aquário. – o cavaleiro apareceu na companhia de Rosa.

- Onde está o Miro? – indagou Shion.

- Está bem. – a brasileira respondeu. – ele só precisa pensar um pouco.

- Ayres cuidou do meu filho?

- Ayres o tinha como filho, senhora Beatriz. – disse Saga. – alem de seu mestre, era como um pai para ele.

- Esse mundo é estranho para nós. – disse Sophia. – muitas coisas ainda não consigo entender, mas tenho muito orgulho do meu neto, acho que dá mesma forma que tem do seu filho Beatriz.

A grega concordou. Estava feliz por ter descoberto seu filho e ainda mais por saber que ele se transformara num homem bom, cheio de virtudes.

A porta dourada se abriu, todos os olhares dirigiam-se para um homem que trajava a sagrada armadura de Escorpião.

Beatriz olhava admirada para o filho, aquilo era a confirmação que tudo era verdade. Marcus depois de vê-lo começou a acreditar.

- Miro? – Atena estranhou.

- Soube que diria a verdade para eles. – fez uma leve reverencia. – por isso vim assim, para que saibam quem eu sou realmente. – os olhou. – me despeço. – novamente reverenciou e saía...

- Não tem nada a dizer? – Kamus resolveu intrometer. Já entendera o motivo dele, era medo. Medo dessa nova realidade que se abria. Medo de no fim, ser um simples engano. Medo de realmente não pertencer a aquela família. – já não basta todos os anos de sofrimento que eles passaram?

- Já se perguntou o que eu passei? – o olhou frio. – como acha que uma criança que escuta desde nova que seu nascimento foi um erro? Que não passava de um equivoco e por isso fora descartada? De a cada aniversario, a cada natal... não sabe Kamus.

Todos ouviam atentamente.

- Sabe o que é morar na rua? De a cada dia arrumar um lugar para dormir, num banco de uma praça, num beco, numa porta de uma loja, debaixo de uma ponte? De quase morrer de frio no inverno e ter apenas jornal para se enrolar? Ser tratado como um animal? De passar dias sem comer? Sabe?

Bia sentia o coração apertado, como queria ter evitado tudo aquilo ao filho.

- De... – cerrou o punho, tentava permanecer frio, mas os olhos marejaram. – de ver a velha Nadia morrer por falta de tratamento, de Eric, um garoto como eu, morrer de frio, numas dessas noites geladas, de ver o Tonho ser levado pelos policias e saber que não voltaria vivo, de ver o Ulisses morrer de overdose e a Maria ser morta por causa da divida dele? – as lagrimas rolaram. – quem eram? O grupo que me abrigou por uns tempos, numa das varias pontes da cidade, antes de acontecer isso a eles. A família que eu tive. Não sabe não. Se não bastasse saber que minha "avó" queria me matar e só não o fez por piedade. É simples não é?

Deu as costas saindo. No recinto, ninguém ousava dizer nada. Não imaginavam que ele já tinha passado por tantas coisas. Shura encolheu, achara que sua vida fora a pior de todas, mas nem se comparava a do amigo.

O escorpião andava lentamente para a saída, estava confuso, Beatriz e Marcus sofreram o mesmo que ele pois ambos foram enganados, mas... não deveria está alegre por ter achado sua família? Não deveria está alegre por ter pais? Por que não sentia isso?

Porque sabia que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, por causa de sentimentos mesquinhos de outros passara por tudo aquilo. Que lhe fora tirado a oportunidade de ser feliz.

- Miro.

Parou ao ouvir seu nome. Raissa estava parada na porta.

- "Agora não...por favor..."

- É verdade? É verdade que você é meu irmão?

Queria negar, mas diante do olhar doce dela não conseguia.

- É verdade? – insistiu. – você é meu irmão? – deu um passo.

Miro recuou dois.

- Mamãe é verdade? – já trazia lagrimas nos olhos.

- É Raissa. – disse Rosa.

A garota deu um sorriso. O escorpião a olhava estático. Sem que ele esperasse correu em sua direção abraçando-o. Miro permaneceu parado.

- Que bom, agora não vou ficar mais sozinha.

Tentava permanecer indiferente, mas....

**--------------------------------FB-------------------------------**

_Era uma tarde fria no orfanato "Caminhos da Luz" , e como sempre Miro estava metido em uma briga, foi preciso vários funcionários para apartar a confusão._

_- Só podia ser o rejeitado. – disse um deles empurrando-o. _

_Miro o fitou com ódio._

_- É por isso que seus pais não te quiseram, é um capetinha._

_- Não é verdade._

_- Então por que está aqui? Suma logo._

_Saiu correndo sobre a zombaria das outras crianças. _

_Meses depois, já na rua, enquanto andava por uma praça, observava outras crianças brincarem, a maioria delas tinha irmãos. Viu então uma briga entre um garoto e uma garota. O menino parecia ser mais velho, e a tinha empurrado para ficar com a bola._

_Ele bateria no garoto se os pais deles não tivessem chegado._

_- "Se eu tivesse uma irmã nunca faria isso... – pensou. – eu sempre a protegeria...."_

**-----FFB-----**

"_Se eu tivesse uma irmã nunca faria isso... – pensou. – eu sempre a protegeria...."_

A frase ecoou por sua mente.

Os olhos derramavam lagrimas, porque tinha que se lembrar daquilo logo agora? Por que ela tinha que ser sua irmã?

- Raissa...

Murmurou antes de cair de joelhos, ficando da altura dela. A pequena o abraçou ainda mais forte e sentindo-se confortado Miro chorou grossas lagrimas.

- Raissa.... – a voz saia embarcada em meio ao pranto.

Abraçava a garota com toda a força que tinha.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. – acariciava os cabelos dele.

No recinto, Bia e Marcus choravam abraçados. Depois de tantos anos teriam sua família novamente. Rosa olhava emocionada, estava muito feliz por Miro.

Os demais compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento.

O escorpião ainda continuou por muito tempo abraçado a irmã, o pranto diminuira, restando apenas os soluços.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – a pequena limpava o rosto dele de maneira terna.

- Deveria ser o contrario. – sorriu.

- Miro.

Ao escutar o nome, olhou para trás. Bia o fitava.

A grega aproximou lentamente, parando a frente dele.

- Desculpe. – disse abaixando o rosto, não conseguia encará-la.

De forma carinhosa, ela tocou o queixo dele, fazendo-o encará-la. A íris azul observava cada detalhe da face do filho, queria examiná-lo bem.

- Você se tornou um rapaz muito bonito.

- Obrigado... – sorriu sem graça.

- Posso abraçá-lo?

- Po-de... – respondeu receoso.

Timidamente a grega o envolveu nos braços, para intensificar o contato.

Miro aos poucos foi cedendo, também a abraçando forte.

- Meu menino... – Bia derramou grossas lágrimas.

Ele também chorou. Era um contato que sempre sonhara em ter e agora estava sendo realizado. Nos braços dela sentia-se reconfortado e seguro.

Raissa aproveitou o momento e também os abraçou.

Marcus que assistia tudo de longe, também chorava. Como estava feliz em ver a três pessoas que mais amava juntas.

Depois de mais calmos, soltaram-se. A garota correu ate o pai puxando-o para perto deles.

- Meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão. – sorriu.

- Já devem conhecê-los mas... – Miro foi até Rosa e Kamus e praticamente os puxou. – Rosa, minha irmã postiça. – colocou a mão nos ombro dela. – e Kamus, meu irmão.

Os dois sorriram sem graça.

- Então é ele que joga xadrez? – indagou Raissa.

- Você fez um grande feito ao tentar ensiná-lo. – Kamus brincou com os cabelos dela.

- Mas ele desistiu. – fechou a cara.

- Não desisti, só que...

- Não precisa arrumar desculpa. – a garota lhe sorriu.

Rosa pegou na mão dele, de Raissa, de Marcus e Bia e as colocou entre as suas.

- Espero que sejam muito felizes de agora em diante. Desejo de coração.

- Obrigado. – Marcus agradeceu em nome de todos.

- Bem... – Atena limpava o rosto. – acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar, por que não vai para sua casa Miro?

- Casa?

- Ele pode? – Raissa comemorava.

- Claro que sim. – a deusa sorriu. – não há problema algum.

- Obrigado Atena. – disse Miro.

- Eu que agradeço. – Marcus tomou a palavra. – fui o mais descrente de todos e no entanto a senhorita me deu meu filho. Sou eternamente grato, a todos. – olhou para os demais. – por cuidarem bem dele.

Shaka que estava mais atrás fitava-os. Estava feliz por Miro, mas não conseguia sentir a emoção que ele sentia. Talvez por nunca ter tido contado com outras pessoas, era desprovido de tais sentimentos. Passou a fitar a garota que não desgrudava dele para em seguida ver Rosa e Deba juntos, Aiolos e Aioria, Saga e Kanon. Como seria ter irmãos? Como seria ter pessoas tão próximas? Como seria ter uma família?

Não entendia sobre esse assunto, mas tinha tomado uma decisão.

Como combinado, Miro passaria alguns dias em sua casa, antes de seguir para sua morada, passou em Escorpião para pegar algumas roupas. Enquanto arruma as malas, Raissa, em cima da cama, o fitava curiosa.

- Depois podemos voltar? Eu quero jogar com o Kamus.

- Quando você quiser.

- Eu gostei de todos, mas mais dele e da Rosa.

- Por que?

- Do Kamus porque ele é seu melhor amigo e a Rosa a sua melhor amiga. E eles parecem gostar muito de você.

- Gostam mesmo. – sorriu. – só eles para me agüentarem. Ah! – foi ate o guarda roupa abrindo o maleiro. – creio que isso é seu.

- Meu tabuleiro! Com as peças.

- Cuidei direitinho dele. – a entregou.

- Obrigado maninho.

- De nada.

Na sala, Kamus e o casal os aguardavam.

- Ainda é difícil de acreditar. – disse Bia olhando a casa. – passei a minha vida inteira aqui e jamais passou pela minha mente que Atena realmente existisse.

- Para a maioria das pessoas, é como se isso fosse apenas um conjunto de templos. – disse Kamus. – somos ocultos a humanidade.

- Alem do nós alguém mais sabe da existência daqui? – indagou Marcus.

- A mãe de Aldebaran e a avó de Gustavv.

- Mas os outros não tem família?

- Mú, Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aiolos, Shaka e Dohko são órfãos. Giovanni tem pai, mas eles são brigados, Shura também tem só pai, mas não se falam.

- E você?

- Meus pais morreram. De todos, o único a ter uma família completa é o Miro.

- Estou pronto. – o escorpião apareceu na porta, segurando na mão uma mochila e nas costas a irmã.

- Já começou com as gracinhas. – Marcus a olhou feio.

- Quero tirar o atraso.

Na porta de Áries despediram-se, com cada um tomando seu rumo. Já era quase a hora do almoço e dali a uma hora teriam treino.

Em Áries, Rosa seguia para a cozinha quando recebeu um telefonema. Mu que a acompanhava ouvia calado.

- Céus... – murmurou desligando o celular.

- O que foi?

- Tenho que ir na faculdade. O professor antecipou a entrega das maquetes. A Clarice vai ter um ataque.

- Mas não estão terminando?

- Mais ou menos. Vou preparar algo e vou.

- Quer que eu te leve? – a abraçou por trás.

- O que direi se eu aparecer de repente na frente de todos? Não reparem, meu namorado pode fazer isso.

- Boba.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

_VI. Mercúrio, Mensageiro_

Ainda tinha tempo, antes da próxima jornada de treinos. De posse de seu rosário caminhou em direção a sala das arvores gêmeas. Sentando abaixo delas, fechou os olhos concentrando-se. Ou pelo menos tentava, mas a cena de Miro e sua família não saia de sua mente. Por que aquilo martelava agora? Nunca fez questão de saber suas origens, por que esse sentimento crescia? Será que era o normal do homem saber sobre seu passado? A famosa pergunta: de onde eu vim?

Mais cedo tinha tomado a decisão de procurar seu passado, mas deixaria para depois do casamento de Aldebaran, contudo algo dentro dele pedia para já, de imediato.

- Conversarei com Atena... – disse

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rendeu graças ao abrir a porta do pequeno apartamento. Estava tão cansada que fora um martírio chegar em casa.

- Cheguei. – disse jogando a bolsa sobre o pequeno sofá, enfeitado por um lenço vermelho.

- Estou na cozinha.

A garota tirou o véu jogando-o nas costas.

- Oi vó. – tocou os pés da senhora.

- Como foi seu dia? – depositou as mãos na cabeça dela.

- Cansativo. Trabalhei muito.

- Já fiz o jantar. Vou ao mercado.

- Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, depois janto.

- Vou levar a chave. – a senhora pegou seu lenço branco. – não demoro.

- _Tike eh_**. n/a:** _**Tudo bem**_

Foi para o quarto, onde pegou sua roupa seguindo para o banheiro.

- Ainda bem que terei folga daqui a dois dias. – abriu o chuveiro.

A água morna escorreu pelos cabelos claros, fechou os olhos azuis, sentindo o liquido escorrer pela face. Ficou por um longo tempo, enrolando na toalha alva. Antes de seguir para o quarto fitou a imagem no espelho. Como era diferente das outras meninas indianas. A maioria eram morenas de cabelos pretos e ela era loira, de pele alva e olhos azuis.

- Contraste.

Seguindo para o quarto, lembrava que sua avó lhe contará que ela havia puxado a avó materna. Ela era inglesa e possuía os cabelos e olhos claros.

- Deveria ir a Inglaterra. – vestiu uma roupa jogando-se na cama. – vou dormir só um pouco.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo relaxar.

- **Shati...**

- Hum...? – respondeu um pouco sonolenta e sem abrir os olhos.

- **Procure-o.**

- Quem....?

- **Aquele que lhe é semelhante.**

A garota abriu os olhos, ficando surpresa por não ver ninguém no quarto.

- Já estava ate sonhando. – voltou a dormir.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O carro parou em frente a mansão dos Kielik, Miro olhava tudo impressionado.

Ainda um pouco acanhado entrou, no que seria sua residência. Ela era ampla e requintada.

- Bela casa.

- Vem ver seu quarto. – Raissa o pegou pela mão, puxando-o.

- Calma querida. – disse Bia. – deixe-o descansar um pouco.

- Depois ele descansa.

Sem alternativa o escorpião a seguiu ate o andar superior. Bia e Marcus foram atrás.

Andaram por um corredor parando a ultima porta.

- É aqui... – a garota já ia abri-la.

- Espere filha. – a mãe a deteu. – Miro.

- Sim.

- Esse quarto, está da mesma maneira que eu o arrumei pouco antes de ir para o hospital. Preservei tudo, na esperança que você o visse algum dia. Felizmente...

O cavaleiro, voltou o olhar para a porta em madeira clara. Tocou a maçaneta girando-a devagar. A porta abriu da mesma maneira. Devido a claridade vindo da janela, nem precisou acender a luz. O escorpião deu um passo parando. Estava impressionado.

Não entendia sobre quartos de bebê, mas achou o lindo, decorado em tons de azul claro e branco. Quadros com motivos infantis, almofadas coloridas, estampas de crianças e um berço em mogno branco, com um chocalho pendurado.

- Bonito. – disse entrando.

Olhou para cada detalhe, vendo que apesar dos anos tudo estava preservado. Aproximou do berço tocando o chocalho, este emitiu uma canção de ninar.

- Faz anos que não escuto este tipo de canção. – sorriu. Notou então um baú de madeira com seu nome gravado.

- O que tem ali?

- Presentes. Desde o dia que soubemos que estava vivo, a cada aniversario, a cada natal, comprávamos algo para você, guardando-os aí.

- Posso ver?

- Claro.

Miro foi ate o móvel ajoelhando diante dele. Abriu-o com cuidado.

- Quantos embrulhos.

- São carrinhos, bonecos, jogos....

- Abre o que eu comprei. – pediu Raissa sentando perto dele. – compramos no natal passado.

- Qual é?

- Esse. – entregou um embrulho colorido.- eu que escolhi.

O cavaleiro abriu com cuidado, entretanto sua vontade era de rasgar o papel para ver logo o que tinha.

- Uma camisa.

Ela era toda preta, com um único detalhe em dourado nas costas.

- Isso é...

- Hoje vejo que tem tudo haver. – disse Bia. – mas na época que compramos Raissa bateu o pé dizendo que queria essa camisa. Eu não gostei por causa do escorpião, mas acatei.

- Viu como eu estava certa? – sorriu.

O detalhe era um escorpião que cobria toda as costas.

- Bem apropriado. - Sorriu. – obrigado.

- Você está com fome? O que gosta de comer?

- De tudo Raissa.... tenho um bom apetite, muito bom por sinal.

- Então vamos para a cozinha. – a pequena o puxava.

- Calma filha. – pediu Marcus.

- Façamos o seguinte: vamos preparar o almoço enquanto os rapazes conversam. – a mãe sugeriu.

- Tudo bem. Vou fazer algo bem gostoso. – a pequena concordou.

As duas saíram sobre o olhar atento dos dois.

- Raissa não para um minuto.

- É a idade. Eu era assim. Não conseguia ficar parado.

- Talvez por isso resolveu ser cavaleiro, é uma vida agitada.

- Confesso que estou gostando dessa paz. Acho que quando se morre, passa a ver a vida de outro jeito.

Marcus o fitou. E pensar que há dois anos seu filho estava realmente morto.

- Me desculpe.... – pediu.

- Pelo que?

- Pelo soco. Eu sinto muito, agi sem pensar.

- Eu faria o mesmo.

- Com o nascimento dela passei a temer que a historia se repetisse. Acho que a protejo demais.

- Qualquer pai faria o mesmo.

- É...

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio, os dois não conseguiam se encarar.

- Bom... vou ver o que elas andam aprontando. – levantou. – o quarto é seu fique a vontade.

- Marcus. – também levantou. – é que...

- Sim?

- Ah... nada não.

- Tudo bem.

Saía, ainda era estranho ver aquele homem, sempre tinha em mente Miro como uma criança e não um adulto.

- "Como o tempo passou..."

- Pai.

Parou imediatamente pensando em ter ouvido demais, estava tão emocionado que as palavras se misturavam.

- Pai.

Ouvira de novo, não era fruto de sua imaginação Miro o tinha chamado realmente de pai.

- O que disse?

- Pai... – abaixou o rosto constrangido. Sempre quisera falar isso.

- Como sonhei em escutar isso....

Aproximou abraçando fortemente o filho. Miro não agüentou o contato deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Pai...meu pai....

Na porta Bia acompanhava a cena emocionada.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rosa olhava de maneira preguiçosa para o prédio a frente. Pensou que tinha escapado de um dia de aula, mas estava lá e o pior sozinha, pois Clarice já combinara de sair com o irmão tratar do casamento.

- Encarar neh... – entrou.

Foi direto para a sala de projetos ficando ainda mais desanimada. Para praticamente dois meses para o fim do semestre tudo que tinham era o desenho. Não havia nada montado.

- Clarice vai me matar.

A brasileira sentou diante da prancheta examinando atentamente o projeto.

Ele estava prontinho e até colorido. Tinha o esquema tanto do exterior como do interior da edificação. Ficou por um bom tempo fitando o desenho, tendo uma idéia. Passou a mão nos papeis e saiu. Iria ate um artesão para fazê-lo em madeira ou em algum material resistente. Para conseguir a nota máxima, faria o em 3D.

- Clarice vai ficar surpresa...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de arrumar a cozinha, o ariano subiu para ir ao décimo terceiro templo pois Shion havia lhe solicitado sua presença. Passou por todas as casas parando somente em Virgem ao ver seu morador meditando na sala.

- Não vai treinar?

- Vou sim. – desfez a postura. – e você?

- O mestre me chamou. – acabou sentando um pouco para descansar.

- As coisas estão evoluindo tão rapidamente... em menos de uma semana, dois passados vem a tona.

- Fiquei surpreso com a historia do Miro. – disse Mu. – que bom que tudo se resolveu e bem.

- Eles serão felizes. – disse pensativo.

- O que foi Shaka?

- Como está a sua vida? – indagou ignorando a pergunta.

- Ótima. Nunca pensei que, nós, cavaleiros, pudéssemos desfrutar de algo assim. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem a Rosa.

- E para quando é o casamento? – sorriu.

- Depois do Aldebaran. – corou. – provavelmente dentre de dois meses.

- Quer oficializar rapidamente.

- É...

- Fico feliz por vocês. – deu um sorriso enigmático.

- O que foi Shaka?

- Vou conversar com Atena.

- Para?

- Quero ir a Índia.

- Índia? – ficou surpreso.

- Sim. Acho que essa onda de passado me contaminou. Quero descobrir algo.

- Que bom ouvir isso, ainda mais vindo de você.

- Acho que já negligenciei demais minha vida. Mesmo que não encontre nada quero pelo menos ter a certeza que tentei.

- Se precisar de ajuda conte comigo.

- Obrigado. É melhor você ir. Ah, e não conte para ninguém. Vão me encher de perguntas.

- Eu sei como é. – levantou. – ate mais tarde.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Isso tudo é para mim! – Miro olhava pasmo para a mesa.

- Um almoço para comemorarmos.

- Coma o que quiser filho. – disse Bia. – fiz para você.

Os Pakos sentaram-se a mesa, para a primeira refeição com a família reunida. Brincavam, conversavam na maior alegria. Ao final...

- Nunca comi tão bem. – Miro afundou na cadeira. – então é isso que é comida de mãe.

- Gostou mesmo?

- Foi a melhor comida da minha vida, mãe. – disse naturalmente.

Bia ao escutar tentou segurar o pranto.

- Me chamou de mãe...?

- Sim. – levantou indo ate ela. – obrigado mãe. – deu lhe um abraço terno.

Raissa levantou depressa, saiu da cozinha, voltando segundos mais tarde com uma digital nas mãos.

- Papai fique perto do Miro.

Marcus obedeceu aproximando-se dele. A garota colocou a câmera sobre a mesa e correndo pulou no colo da mãe.

- Digam "xis".

Sorriram, a foto seria perfeita, pois tudo que era visto era o amor que um tinha pelo outro.

----------

_Continua....._

**Mais um que encontrou sua família, o próximo é o Shaka e ainda teremos o casamento, e a grande surpresa do final :D vai ficar perplexas.**

**Bom o próximo capitulo deve sair no final da outra semana, assim espero, portanto Temporits deve demorar um pouco. (como essa fic está acabando, foi priorizá-la)**

**Obrigada pela compreensão. **

**Inté.**


	28. Chapter 28: Preparativos

_**Suellen **_– Que bom que está gostando da fic, Kamus e Shurinha terão seus passados revelados, mas não nessa fic e sim na continuação, no capitulo final vai entender o porque. Muito obrigada pelos elogios.

_**Iodes **_– Shakinha vai encontrar a mana dele, pode ter certeza e não é imprenssão, vai ter uma continuação, aguarde ainda grandes surpresas para essa fic.

_**Sophie **_– Obrigada pela review. Vou fazer o possível para postar rápido, mas meu tempo anda corrido, mas ela já esta caminhando para o final então não deve demorar.

_**Mabel**_ – Vai ficar de cara quando ver a surpresa, mas vou adiantando, não será boa.

_**Tenshi**_– Eu vou ganhar uma fic! o/ Que bom. O passado do Shaka começa a ser desvendado agora, e prepare a historia é mais complexa.

_**Flor**_ – Choque cultural, um budista e um indiano, será que vai dá certo?

_**Leo **_– A historia do Shaka já esta surgindo e vai ficar surpresa sim, mas só será revelado na continuação, mas algo você acertou: tem deuses no meio. Não conto mais senão estraga a surpresa. rsrs

**Capitulo 28: Preparativos**

O centro de Atenas estava borbulhando de gente, era pleno horário de almoço e as ruas estavam cheias. Aldebaran seguia calado, aquele povo todo o estava deixando irritado.

- Parece que todo mundo resolveu sair. – reclamou.

- Não reclama Ran. Vem ainda falta alguns detalhes.

- Esse negocio de casamento cansa. Vamos onde?

- Cartório.

- É preciso mesmo?

- Para quem queria casar rápido, está reclamando demais.

- Não esta mais aqui quem falou.

- São tantos detalhes. – Clarice consultava a listinha que tinha feito. – ah meu Deus! – parou de repente.

- O que foi??

- Esqueci do vestido, quero dizer, o modelo que eu olhei... – levou a mão ao rosto. – céus...

- O que tem o vestido?

- Depois te explico. – foi pegando o celular. – vá para o cartório e.... – alô.

Saiu de perto dele, voltando segundos mais tarde.

- Vai para o cartório, vou me encontrar com a Rita.

- Por quê?

- Quer que eu case como? Pelada? Vai logo Ran, depois conversamos.

Clarice o beijou saindo em disparada. O taurino a fitava se afastar.

- Zeus.... – murmurou desanimado.

Em outro ponto da cidade, Rosa combinava com o artesão.

- Pode pegar daqui um mês.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não quer que a finalize?

- Eu mesmo faço, sem problema. Obrigada.

Saiu do atelier parando na calçada.

- Preciso comprar os materiais.... – murmurou. – será que a Clarice lembrou de ir a loja do vestido....? – fitava o céu. – deve ter lembrando.

Correu para o ponto de ônibus, ainda tinha muitas coisas a fazer.

Clarice andava apressada pelas ruas, como tinha se esquecido de algo tão trivial? Tinha experimentado um vestido quinze dias atrás, mas ele já estava alugado e nem se preocupou em procurar outro.

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça....

- Pregada no pescoço, felizmente. Se não era capaz de perdê-la.

Parou assustada. Estava tão pensativa que nem notou Rita vindo em sua direção.

- Quer me matar de susto?

- Não. Não posso perder a chance de ver Shura. – sorriu maliciosa.

- Vou fingir que não escutei. Tem certeza que não atrapalho? E sua maquete?

- Lana esta providenciando, não se preocupe. Vamos em qual loja?

- Pensei que me diria... – disse sem graça. – não conheço muito daqui.

- Não alugou o vestido????? – Rita arregalou os olhos.

- Não...

- Sua doida!!!!! – pegou o braço dela saindo correndo. – vai casar daqui um mês e não tem vestido. Doida!!!!!!!

- Onde vamos?!

- Tentar salvar seu casamento.

Não tiveram que esperar muito pelo ônibus.

- Bom enquanto vamos.... – Rita pegou um caderninho. – vamos a lista.

- Eu já tenho.

- A sua não serve. Primeiro, moradia e moveis você já tem.

- Sim.

- Perfeito. – tentou escrever casa para dar um ok. - Documentação no cartório?

- Ran está olhando isso. Passaportes, certidões e essas coisas.

- Beleza. E sua família? E a dele?

- Meu irmão está providenciando as passagens e o passaporte. Devem chegar uns três dias antes e vão ficar lá em casa.

- Bom. O casamento vai ser uma benção, cerimônia tradicional, só com o juiz...

- Pensei em algo simples, um juiz de paz. Serão poucos convidados, minha família, a dele, você, mais duas amigas da faculdade e os amigos dele.

- Eu sei... – suspirou. - aquele maravilhoso do Shura. Lindo, gostoso...

- Chega.

- Marcaram para que horas?

- Se conseguirmos será as cinco.

- Ainda não entendo como deixaram tudo para cima da hora. Aldebaran já tinha anunciado uns quatro meses antes, e só agora a ficha caiu.

- É por que andaram acontecendo algumas coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso, continue a lista.

- Local? Recepção?

- Vai ser num templo atheniense, uma amiga do Ran está cuidando disso. – não poderia mencionar que a amiga era a deusa Atena, pelo menos ainda não. – decoração, coquetel ela está olhando tudo.

- Então só resta o principal.

- O que?

- O VESTIDO!!!

- Ah...

- Cabeça de vento. – deu um pedala nela. – você e a Rosa. Aldebaran já alugou o terno?

Clarice ficou calada.

- Não acredito. – abriu a bolsa pegando o celular. – como pode ser tão tranqüila? Alô.

_- Alô._

- Rosa, é a Clarice. Escuta.

A grega explicou rapidamente o problema.

_- Pode deixar, vou ver isso hoje. Beijo._

- Outro. – desligou o aparelho. – pronto ela vai olhar isso.

- Onde ela está?

- Disse que está comprando materiais para a maquete.

- Hum...

- Vem, já vamos descer.

Enquanto isso.....

Rosa discou alguns números rapidamente.

- _Alô_.

- Ran, onde você está?

- _No cartório, na fila_. – disse irritado. – _o que foi?_

- Quem mandou casar.

_- Se prepara para enfrentar o mesmo._

- Eu sei. Aqui, você e o Mu me encontrem as quatro no shopping Pathernon. Precisamos olhar um terno para vocês.

_- Terno? Para que terno?_

- Vai casar pelado?? – berrou no aparelho.

_- Uma roupa normal._

- É seu casamento!!! As quatro e não se atrasem. Tchau.

Desligou, pensando em ligar para Miro, mas Clarice ainda não tinha comunicado oficialmente para ele.

- É melhor ela contar.

Em outra parte....

Clarice e Rita pararam em frente a uma residência, sendo atendidas por uma senhora.

- Oi Rita.

- Oi senhora Ilma. Desculpe vim sem avisar.

- Entre por favor. – deu passagem as duas.

Foram conduzidas para o fundo, num pequeno cômodo, onde Clarice viu dezenas de panos, moldes, maquinas.

- Tínhamos prova hoje?

- Não. É só semana que vem. O caso é urgente. – puxou a brasileira. – essa é Clarice e é no casamento dela que serei madrinha.

- Parabéns. – felicitou a senhora.

- Obrigada. – olhou para a amiga. - Você já fez o seu vestido?

- Eu não sou como você. – fez cara de deboche. - Senhora Ilma, essa lerda não alugou, não comprou, não experimentou e nem pensou no vestido de casamento.

- Não?

- Não. – Clarice ficou vermelha.

- Meio em cima da hora. – tentou ser simpática.

- Para a senhora ver. – deu um tapinha nela. - Será que não tem jeito de nos ajudar?

- Eu não sei fazer vestido de noiva.

- Não precisa ser um vestido de noiva. – disse Clarice. – quero algo simples, não gosto de muitas coisas.

- Hum... – Ilma pegou um caderno e um lápis e a deu. – desenho o que tem em mente.

- Desenhar?

- É. Só para termos uma idéia.

A brasileira desenhou alguns traços a entregando.

- Bom. – examinou. – vamos a medidas.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário, o treino da tarde ocorreu de maneira normal, mas sem as presenças de Afrodite, Miro e Deba.

- O touro saiu cedo. – comentou Aioria.

- Foi tratar do casamento. Com essa confusão toda, esqueceram que a data estava aproximando. – disse Dohko.

- É para quando mesmo? – indagou Shura.

- Vinte e dois de setembro. – disse Saga.

- Um mês.

- Passou depressa. – Aiolos fitou o céu. – quem diria que um de nós vai se casar.

- A elite de Atena está tomando outras responsabilidades. – Kanon brincou. – o seu é quando carneiro?

- Do dia do Deba há um mês.

- Rápido hein? – MM não perdeu a oportunidade.

- O que é rápido? – Aldebaran aproximou com a expressão cansada.

- O tempo. – disse Kamus. – que cara é essa?

- Não queira casar.... estou vindo do cartório, quantos papeis, quanta burocracia....

- E Clarice?

- Está com a Rita. E você , Mu, vem comigo. Precisamos encontrar a Rosa as quatro.

- Para que?

- Olhar o terno.

- Mas...

- Depois me entendo com Shion, vá se arrumar logo. Quero voltar depressa, estou morto.

- Fim dos treinos. – Aioria sentou no chão. – cansei.

- Também acho que devemos parar. – Shaka deu as costas. – já vou indo.

Ficaram olhando para ele sem entender.

- O que.... – murmurou MM.

- Não sei... – Kanon também estava pasmo.

- Encontros de família, casamento, - Shura enumerava. - tudo isso mexeu ate com ele.

- É o que parece. – concordaram.

Mu fitava o amigo se afastar, já entendera os motivos dele.

As horas passaram rapidamente. O ariano e Deba haviam saído para o centro. Clarice ainda não tinha voltado, Miro permanecia em casa, os demais dourados em seu templo e Shaka...

Atena examinava alguns papeis quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença Atena. – disse o virginiano entrando.

- Sente-se já falo com você.

A deusa voltou a atenção para os papeis, estava com planos de ir ao Japão somente no mês seguinte, mas devido ao casamento teria que antecipar a viagem.

- Pronto. – guardou-os papeis.

- Quero permissão para ir a Índia. – disse sem rodeios.

- Índia?

- Sim. Preciso ir ao templo onde recebi meus primeiros treinamentos.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Só quero resgatar algumas coisas.

Atena entendera suas palavras. Estava feliz por Shaka querer descobrir sobre suas origens.

- " A historia do Dite e do Miro deve ter mexido com ele." Quer ir quando?

- Amanha se possível.

- Um pouco em cima da hora Shaka...bom... dentro de dois dias irei para o Japão, se não se importar, faço uma escala na Índia.

- Tudo bem senhorita, o que for melhor para todos.

- Então fica acertado. Vai permanecer por quanto tempo?

- Três dias no maximo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Rosa tomava um sorvete enquanto aguardava os dois. Já tinha olhado um vestido para usar, mas seria surpresa ate mesmo para Clarice.

Olhava distraída para uma vitrine quando sentiu a visão escurecer. Alguém havia tampado os olhos.

- É bobagem fazer isso. – sorriu. – sei que é você.

- Como sabe? – Mu destampou.

- Conheço a sua mão e a forma como me toca. – o olhou. – oi. – deu um beijo nele.

- Espertinha. – a acariciou.

- Chega disso. – Deba os separou. – vamos comprar rápido. - estava com ciúmes.

A brasileira já tinha ido a lojas e escolhido uma para eles experimentarem.

- Bem vindos, em que posso ajudá-los? – uma vendedora aproximou.

- Ternos.

- Venham comigo.

Foram ate o departamento especifico.

- Ran, para você vai ser um terno palha ou bege.

- Bege? – não gostou muito da cor.

- Vai ficar lindo. – pegou o terno, uma camisa e uma gravata. – vai experimentar.

Entregou tudo a ele, ainda não muito convencido o taurino entrou no provador.

- Quanto a você.... vai com esse cinza.

- Cinza?

- Cinza escuro. Vai experimentar.

Mu também não concordou muito mas obedeceu.

Assim que vestiu, Deba a chamou.

- E aí?

- Ficou lindo!!!!Lindo!!! – batia palmas.

- Ate que não fiquei mal... – olhava-se no espelho, todo sorridente. – eu gostei.

- Vai ser esse então?

- Sim.

- Pode embrulhar. – disse para a vendedora. – vou ver o do Mu.

Dirigiu para outro provador.

- Mu.

- Pode abrir.

A garota abriu um pouco a cortina colocando só a cabeça para dentro.

- Ficou bom?

Ela não disse nada.

- Ficou feio? – não gostou do silencio dela. – fala alguma coisa.

Simplesmente entrou no provador.

- Ro-sa?

- Depois do casamento, vou ter o prazer de tirar cada peça... sorriu de maneira provocante. – bem devagar... – acariciou o dorso dele.

- Aqui não... – estava escarlate e com medo de serem pegos.

- Ficou lindo. – sorriu. – muito lindo. Um verdadeiro príncipe.

- Que bom que gostou.

- Moça. – saiu do trocador. – ele vai ficar com esse.

Depois de tudo comprado voltaram para o santuário.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Venha semana que vem para a primeira prova.

- Sim senhora. Nem sei como agradecer.

- Podendo ajudar.

- Eu venho com ela senhora Ilma.

- Melhor ainda Rita. Deixarei a tarde para vocês.

Despediram e no portão da residência...

- Um problema a menos. – disse Clarice. – não conta para a Rosa o modelo, quero fazer surpresa.

- Minha boca é um tumulo.

- Amanha ou depois eu levo o Miro ate sua casa. Conhecer o par no dia do casamento pega mal.

- Leva o Shura também. – sorriu. – faço ate um bolo para ele.

- Não toma jeito hein? – riu. – vamos?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Chegando ao santuário Aldebaran subiu para seu templo, Rosa foi atrás, pois queria saber tudo sobre o vestido da amiga, enquanto a espera preparava o jantar. O taurino estava sentado na cozinha.

- Nunca pensei que desse tanto trabalho. – murmurou o cavaleiro. – uma papelada...

- E olha que vocês tem o mais importante.

- O que?

- A casa. Só isso é meio caminho andado. Não pretendem oficializar a união no Brasil?

- Claro. Depois do seu, vamos todos ao Brasil.

- Do meu o que? – indagou sem entender.

- Mu já marcou a data.

- Marcou?? – levou um susto. – quando?

- Ele não te falou?

- Não!

- Um mês depois do meu.

- Como?? Ele ta doido? Nem me falou!

- Pensei que queria se casar.

- Claro que quero, mas ele nem me disse nada... mal vou recuperar de um, vou entrar em outro? No meu?

- Vai falar isso com ele.

- Cheguei! – Clarice apareceu na porta.

- Seu vestido. – perguntou logo de cara.

- Primeiro: oi Rosa, segundo: não na frente do Ran, terceiro não vou te contar é surpresa.

- Então ta. Vou indo. Já coloquei a primeira água no arroz e o resto está a caminho, ate amanha.

Saiu em disparada. Clarice não entendeu.

- Ela ficou com raiva? – olhou para o noivo. – eu conto.

- Saiu as pressas não por esse motivo, Mu marcou a data e não falou com ela.

- Para quando?

- Dois meses. Por isso ela saiu correndo. Já comprei meu terno.

- Eu quero ver.

- Você não vai contar do seu vestido vai?

- Claro que não.

- Então não falo o meu.

- Ran, o noivo não pode saber sobre o vestido da noiva. É tradição. Só posso falar que é branco.

- Sem graça. E os padrinhos? Quem você escolheu? Ainda não me disse. – a fitou desconfiado.

- Rita e Miro. – disse de uma vez, uma hora tinha que contar.

- Quem? – quase caiu da cadeira.

- Miro. Eu gosto dele. E quero ele. É o meu padrinho.

Deba a fitou, tantas pessoas e logo ele, mas fazer o quê? Tinha que acatar.

- Tudo bem.

- Não vai brigar? – estranhou.

- Não. Não tem importância ser ele. Já foi a época que implicava.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka tinha voltado para casa, não muito satisfeito. Queria resolver o mais rápido possível sua situação, mas como não era possível só lhe restava esperar. Tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e resolveu deitar. Não estava com sono, mas nem um pouco afim de meditar. Pela primeira vez em anos deixou de meditar a noite.

Deitado fitava o céu aos poucos escurecer.

_Deito-me nos canteiros de Krishna_

_Sonhando com o Dharma* dos deuses._

_Envolvo-me em flores lilás e violetas,_

_Uma aura de luz suave me abençoa._

A voz melodiosa começou a entoar a canção deixada por seus pais, apenas olhara a letra uma vez, mas parecia que sua mente havia guardado a canção. Vinha numa total facilidade como se fosse palavras ditas diariamente.

_Os prazeres do sorriso e da alegria me permeiam._

_Os odores dos perfumes consciências me iluminam._

_Os sons do silêncio pacífico abençoam meu coração._

_Sou uma hemácia no sangue do Dharma divino._

- Que ironia. – sorriu. – sou um budista, cantando uma musica indiana, debaixo de um teto da deusa Atena.

O dia seguinte passou de maneira tranqüila para todos. Miro permaneceu em sua casa, Clarice e Rosa foram para a faculdade. Afrodite e Sophia se recuperavam e os demais treinaram.

E com isso mais um dia se findou dando origem a outro.

O santuário já estava todo de pé, as meninas preparavam para mais um dia de aula e os garotos para o treino. Em Rodorio as duas acabaram encontrando com Miro.

- Já voltou? E tão cedo?

- Vim dá uma olhada em vocês. – o escorpião abraçou a morena.

- Foi bom te ver. – disse Clarice. – está meio em cima da hora e talvez o lugar não seja apropriado, mas.... tenho um convite a fazer.

- Sou um rapaz de família, não me aproveito de donzelas comprometidas.

- Engraçadinho. – riu. – você será meu padrinho de casamento.

- Eu? – levou um susto.

- Você e minha amiga Rita.

- E o touro?

- Não se importou.

- Sendo assim claro que aceito, será um prazer!

- Não quer vir conosco? Assim fica conhecendo ela.

- É gata?

- Miro! – exclamaram as duas.

- Brincadeira.

- Como estão todos?

- Bem. Acredita que eles moram numa mansão? São riquíssimos.

- Se saiu bem senhor Pakos.

- Não ligo para isso. O importante é que tenho uma família. Eles...

Começou a narrar tudo que tinha feito enquanto dirigiam-se para a faculdade.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O treino começara com Dohko do lado de fora, naquela primeira hora ele apenas faria exercícios físicos. O assunto em pauta era a família do escorpião e a aproximação do casamento de Deba, principalmente esse ultimo que envolvia a todos. Estavam animados, pois esse tipo de cerimônia era inédita para eles. Enchiam de perguntas o taurino que tentava responder pacientemente.

- E os padrinhos? Ela já te falou? – indagou Saga.

- Já. Será Rita e Miro.

- A Rita? – Shura parou de treinar com o canceriano. – que bom.

- A conhece? – Deba estranhou.

- Sim.

- Deixou que o Miro fosse o padrinho? – quem estranhara agora era Kanon.

- Não fiz objeção. Afinal Miro é uma boa pessoa. Cheguei a conclusão que é bobagem implicar.

- Teremos paz então? – disse Kamus.

- O que depender de mim.

- Quem diria... um cavaleiro de ouro vai se casar. – Dohko se aproximava. – os tempos mudaram.

- Ainda bem que mudaram. – disse Aiolos. – Afrodite e sua avó, a família do Deba, a família do Miro.... tomara que continue assim.

Shaka ouvia tudo calado, será que também encontraria o que procurava?

- Para quando é a viagem? – Mu que treinava com ele o indagou.

- Vamos hoje a tarde.

- Viagem? – MM intrometeu. – vai com Atena para o Japão?

- Vou ficar na Índia. – disse sem se importar com a intromissão.

- Índia?

- Resolvi passear.

Estranharam, Shaka nunca foi de deixar o santuário quanto mais a passeio.

- Está tudo bem? – Kamus indagou.

- Sim.

- Claro que não está. – disse o Shura. – você vai passear.

- E o que tem de errado nisso? Não posso?

- Pode....

- Shaka vai procurar pela família dele. – disse o ariano.

- Mu! – o virginiano o repreendeu.

- Falei.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Deba curioso.

- É... – respondeu sem muita alternativa. – acho que essa onda de passado me contaminou.

- E tem alguma informação?

- Não Aioria. Só sei meu sobrenome Shaka Hadijahh.

- Boa sorte. – o touro tocou no ombro dele. – espero que tenha a mesma sorte que o Miro.

- Obrigado. – sorriu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na porta da faculdade Rita aguardava as amigas.

- Bom dia garotas!

- Bom dia Rita!

- Rita, deixe eu te apresentar seu par. – disse Clarice puxando o escorpião. - Este é Miro. – e voltando para ele. – Miro essa é a Rita.

Cumprimentaram-se com três beijinhos.

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse a grega. – afinal padrinhos que não se conhecem?

- Será um prazer dividir o altar com você.

- Menos Miro. – disse Rosa. – ela já é apaixonada por outro.

- Ele não é melhor do que eu.

- É o Shura. – Clarice deu um sorriso.

- Vocês duas caladas! – Rita corou.

- Hum.. quer dizer que o espanhol já deu as caras...

- Vocês três calados!

- Pode deixar. – o escorpião deu um sorriso nada inocente. – no casamento eu arranjo vocês dois.

- Sério? Quero dizer.... do que está falando?

- Não se faça de boba que você entendeu. Vem, vamos para a aula. – Rosa a puxava. – ate mais tarde Miro.

- Até.

- Tchau Miro.

A manha passou rapidamente e o almoço foi na sétima casa. Em seguida Shaka despediu-se alegando que faria as malas.

Não arrumou muitas coisas, pois a estadia seria breve. O único item que levaria a mais seria a caixa de madeira. Depois de tudo pronto seguiu para Áries onde aguardaria a deusa. Mu estava com ele.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa não hesite em me chamar.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Shaka, não se preocupe.

- Mas fique de sobreaviso.

- Está ansioso.

- Um pouco. Ate pouco tempo não ligava para esse assunto mas os últimos acontecimentos...quero saber de onde vim.

- Dou o total apoio, mas vai com calma.

- Está dizendo para o signo mais racional e precavido que existe. – sorriu.

- Tinha me esquecido disso.

- Boa tarde rapazes.

- Atena. – os dois reverenciaram a deusa que estava com Shion.

- Está pronto Shaka?

- Sim senhorita.

- Então vamos. Tome conta de tudo Shion.

- Sim Atena.

- Façam uma boa viagem.

- Obrigada Mu.

Tatsumi os conduziu ate a limusine.

Os arianos os fitaram se afastar.

- Não pensei que Shaka tivesse a curiosidade de saber sobre seu passado. – disse Shion.

- Essa hora chegaria ate mesmo para ele.

- Será que encontrará algo?

- Creio que sim.

- Você e Aldebaran vão treinar hoje?

- Sim por que?

- O casamento está deixando o touro mais aéreo e você na qualidade de padrinho....

- A qualquer hora ele enfarta. – riu.

_VI. Mercúrio, mensageiro_

Ouvira falar que teve sorte por chegar naquele dia, nos dias anteriores, a chuva havia castigo toda a região. De posse de sua bagagem, Shaka tomou um táxi indo em direção ao seu antigo lar. Pela janela do transporte, via o transito caótico de animais, pedestres e carros, as cores fortes e vibrantes das vestes e o cheiro característico do local. Pensou que quando voltasse para lá, acharia tudo estranho, mas não, para sua surpresa, todo aquele conjunto de informação lhe trazia certa nostalgia. Era indiano e mesmo se passasse anos sem pisar naquele terra mística, teria os mesmos sentimentos.

O táxi aos poucos foi deixando o caos do centro de Patna, capital do estado de Bihar, uma das maiores cidades da Índia, para ganhar a tranqüilidade do campo. Longe daquela confusão ficara o templo que lhe abrigou nos primeiros anos de vida.

Pediu ao motorista que parasse a certa altura, queria respirar ar fresco e olhar a paisagem ao redor. Estava tão compenetrado na paisagem que rapidamente chegou ao seu destino. Ergueu um pouco o olhar, vendo um templo no alto.

- Tinha me esquecido das escadas.... – deu um meio sorriso, mas não se importou, para quem subia de Áries ate Virgem todos os dias aquilo não era nada.

Calmamente pôs a subir. Podia ver no horizonte a cidade, ela crescera muito desde da ultima vez que a vira, quinze anos atrás, o lugar de seu nascimento, então, deveria está completamente diferente.

Parou no grande portão de madeira, batendo duas vezes no sino que localizava ao lado.

- Sim? – a porta tinha uma pequena janela, de onde Shaka viu um par de olhos.

- Procuro Savami. Diga que é Shakya.

Ele nem teve que esperar muito, o portão foi aberto dando-lhe a visão do pátio interno do templo que se erguia majestosamente a sua frente. Atravessou um pátio, avistando alguns monges que meditavam. Alguns garotos que se preparavam para aquela vida, o fitaram curiosos. Ao contrario de que usava em Virgem, Shaka trajava uma calça jeans e blusa pólo branca.

Foi conduzido ate a porta principal de onde seguiu para um jardim interno. Ficou surpreso por encontrar tudo da mesma forma que deixara, nada tinha saído do lugar, dando a impressão que o tempo parara naquele dia. Sentou num banco perto de um pequeno lago. Lembrava que as vezes passava horas escutando a moinho movido a água trabalhar.

- Vejo que não mudou nada.

Shaka voltou o olhar para onde ouvira a voz. Parado, trajando um sári vermelho, um monge de seus sessenta anos olhava de maneira sorridente para o cavaleiro.

- Mestre Savami. – Shaka o saudou.

- Vejo como os tempos passaram rapidamente, já é um homem e não mais aquele menino assustado.

- Amadureci.

- Venha, vamos tomar um chá enquanto conversamos.

Savami o conduziu, ate uma sala, sentados na posição tradicional, Shaka o serviu e ao mestre.

- Como vai sua missão?

- Estamos em paz agora. Atena enfrentou muitos deuses, mas a Terra agora está em harmonia.

- E você?

- Também estou em paz. – Shaka não o fitou.

- Não é o que parece. – disse. – estou feliz por voltar a vê-lo, mas não veio de tão longe apenas para isso.

- Não se menospreze mestre.

- A questão não é essa Shakya. Te conheço há muitos anos e mesmo sendo o homem mais próximo de Deus, não consegue me enganar.

O cavaleiro pegou sua mala e com todo cuidado retirou sua caixa de madeira. Savami ficou surpreso ao vê-la.

- A conserva?

- É o único elo do meu passado.

- Veio por isso. – depositou a xícara na bandeja. – imaginei que um dia fosse acontecer.

- Tentei continuar na ignorância sobre isso, afinal aprendi a não me apegar as coisas humanas, contudo nesses últimos dias essa duvida tem me torturado a mente. – abriu os olhos.

Savami à fita-los lembrou da primeira vez que os viu. Shaka mal tinha um mês de vida.

- Alguns companheiros, julgavam o passado enterrado, mas ele surgiu mais vivo do que nunca. Historias tão comoventes... também quero sentir isso.

- Compreendo. O que quer saber?

Foi pego de surpresa, não imaginava que ele falaria tão abertamente.

- Naquele dia que me entregou isso, disse que não poderia quebrar os votos que fizera. É sinal que sabe de alguma coisa.

- Não mentirei que conheci seus pais, contudo fora rapidamente que nomes, sequer sei. Lembro que nasceu no interior de Sonepur, do outro lado do Ganga, ao norte. **(n/a: Ganga, maneira local de dizer Ganges.) **Seu nome vem de uma tradição familiar, parece que os ancestrais de seu pai eram da antiga região de Shakya, hoje fronteira entre a Índia e o Nepal.

- Por isso me chama assim? – riu.

- Não exatamente. Shakya é a região que Buda nasceu. Duas razoes diferentes para o mesmo nome. Infelizmente é tudo que sei, na época ainda não era o monge mais velho e não tinha acesso a todas as informações, quanto mais as suas.

- Entendo. – levantou. – meu quarto está desocupado?

- Permanece da maneira que deixou.

- Vou relembrar os velhos tempos. – sorriu.

- Pegue a estrada ate Hajipur depois o trem ate Sonepur, lá virou um centro industrial importante. Pergunte pela família Hadijahh, na vila dos sudras, talvez encontre.

- Sudras?

- Conhece o sistema de castas aqui na Índia. Para eles existem quatro castas, sua família pertence a casta sudra, o que faz de você também um sudra. Esta casta representa os pés de Brahma e são os operários, artesãos e agricultores.

- Sou um sudra....

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shati tinha acordado tarde naquele dia, ganhara o dia de folga, depois de dias trabalhando exaustivamente. A Índia virara uma importante rota turística, o que digamos, aumentara em muito seu serviço. Quando levantou não encontrou a avó, ela tinha ido ao mercado. Arrumou a casa e começou o preparo do almoço. Nas primeiras horas da tarde encontraria com as amigas na estação rodoviária para uma breve viagem a cidade vizinha.

A avó não demorou a chegar encontrando tudo pronto.

- _Baddi_. – tocou os pés da senhora. _**(n/a: Baddi – avó)**_

- Já fez tudo? – depositou a mão na cabeça dela.

- Sim, inclusive já almocei, não quero me atrasar.

- Tem que ir mesmo Shati?

- É apenas um passeio _Baddi._

- Que os deuses te protejam, a Índia anda muito mudada. – sentou no sofá.

- Os tempos mudaram.

- Perderam-se a tradição Shati. E por falar nela, já andei conversando com um sacerdote, estamos olhando um bom noivo para você.

- Preciso me arrumar. – saiu as pressas.

- Shati.

A indiana entrou no quarto fechando a porta, novamente aquele assunto de casamento.

- Tenho que ganhar tempo. – pensou abrindo o guarda roupa. – muito tempo.

Escolheu uma roupa simples, típica de solteira, uma bata e calça em tom azul e colocou o tradicional bindi. **(n/a: enfeite que é colocado no meio da testa) **sem esquecer de seu lenço. Olhou se no espelho.

- Dá vontade de pintar. – disse olhando para os cabelos. – ainda vou fazer isso.

Saiu.

- Chegarei antes do anoitecer.

- Assim espero, não é bom uma moça andar a noite por aí.

- Senhora Padna se preocupa demais. – sorriu.

- Prometi a seus pais que tomaria conta de você. E enquanto lorde Shiva me der vida o farei.

- _Tike he._ Sua bênção.

- Que Ganesha a proteja.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Ficou por um bom tempo fitando o quarto, ele continuava o mesmo, mas deixou a nostalgia de lado, para ir em busca de seu objetivo. Trocou de roupa, desta vez usando um traje indiano. Não era monge para andar como tal e nem queria usar roupas ocidentais.

Savami o aguardava no jardim.

- Uma roupa budista seria melhor, mas esta bem vestido.

- Quero passar despercebido.

- Como se seus olhos e cabelos permitissem.

Sorriu.

- Não pretendo demorar.

- Procure perto das margens do Ganga.

- Me despeço. – fez a imposição das mãos.

- Tenha sorte. – Savami repetiu o gesto.

E assim a roda da vida, girou.... achando pouco as peripécias pregadas em Mu, Aldebaran, Afrodite e Miro, a bola desta vez era Shaka, as Moiras, estavam se divertindo com os cavaleiros de Atena.

O virginiano, pegou um riquixe, tradicional meio de transporte, triciclo, seguindo em direção a rodoviária. Durante o trajeto tentava entender como carros ,camelos, motos, elefantes se entendiam no transito.

Não teve que esperar muito a condução que o levaria a Sonepur, teve sorte, pois comprara a ultima passagem. Logo embarcou, o ônibus partiu.

Três jovens chegavam ao guichê naquele momento, receberam com pesar que o ônibus partira a poucos minutos tendo que esperar meia hora pelo próximo.

Aguardaram e meia hora depois seguiam para mesma localidade.

Shaka aproveitou a viagem para pensar. As informações que tinha que eram poucas, apesar de achar que seu mestre sabia de mais coisas, pensou em pressioná-lo, mas lembrou do caso do ariano em que Shion escondera a verdade para protegê-lo. Se estava em seu destino descobriria por meio naturais, mesmo que ao final encontrasse apenas pó.

O trajeto não demorou muito descendo a poucas quadras da estação de Hajipur. Ali ficara o centro administrativo do estado de Bihar, era uma cidade muito mais tranqüila se comparado a Patna. Tendo sorte pegou o trem que partiria em poucos minutos em direção a sua cidade natal. A cada instante enchia-se de ansiedade, pois a verdade estava cada vez mais perto.

Desceu na estação central de Sonepur e seguindo orientações do mestre rumou para a zona que ficava a margens do rio Ganges. A medida que se afastava, a paisagem ganhava toques rurais, ate que chegou nas ultimas casas antes do rio. Sabia que ali existia uma vila formada apenas por Sudras, a quarta casta indiana. Fechou os olhos deixando que sua intuição o guiasse para o rumo certo e assim caminhou para a casa que parecia ser a mais velha. De certo ali viviam os anciões e talvez eles poderiam ter informações.

A medida que transitava, chamava a atenção dos moradores. Shaka notou um grupo de garotos que brincavam.

- _Namasté._ – disse num perfeito hindu. **(n/a: saudação que significa o Deus que habita em mim, habita em você)**

- _Namasté._ – respondeu um dos garotos.

- Onde mora a pessoa mais velha daqui?

- Ali. – apontou para a casa, que Shaka desconfiava.

- Obrigado.

Chegando a casa, bateu. Uma velha senhora vestida com um sari branco atendeu.

- _Namasté._ – Shaka tocou os pés dela, como mandava a tradição.

- _Namasté._

- Desculpe interrompe-la, mas a senhora sabe onde vive a família Hadijahh?

- Hadijahh.... – pensou por um tempo. – acho que são uns que moravam mais a margem do Ganga.... eles se mudaram daqui há muitos anos.

Shaka ficou surpreso ao mesmo tempo decepcionado. Então sua família morava ali mesmo, mas se tinham se mudado....

- Não sabe para onde?

- Na época diziam que iam para Mumbai, mas não tenho certeza.

- E mudou a família toda?

- Sim. Não era muito grande. Hadijahh, sua mãe, sua esposa e uma criança. Lembro que a criança era muito bonita, possuía os cabelos claros como os seus. É hindu?

- Sou, não parece mas sou.

- Por acaso é parente?

- Não. Na verdade sou entregador e me pediram para entregar uma correspondência ao chefe da família, acho que perdi a caminhada.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Perdoe-me atrapalhá-la.

- Não se preocupe.

- Adeus.

Afastou-se. Podia-se dizer que estava preparado para ouvir um não, mas não imaginava que sentiria tanto. Não gostava de colocar esperanças em situações como aquela, mas no seu intimo sentia que encontraria suas raízes. Infelizmente tudo que sabia que tivera uma família pequena, não tivera irmãos e que a essa altura estavam a quilômetros de distancia.

Desanimado voltou para trás, contudo resolveu ir ate a margem do rio. Desde a estação ouvira que a vista de Patna daquele ponto era lindíssima ainda mais com o sol se pondo no horizonte. Estava ali mesmo, minutos a mais ou a menos não fariam diferença....

Era o que pensava....

Sentou em meio a areia, o céu estava belíssimo com os raios soares tingindo o rio sagrado. Estava decepcionado, todos tiveram alguma ajuda do destino e de maneira quase mágica encontraram seu passado, mas com ele as coisas não ocorreram assim, talvez por ser o homem mais próximo de Deus, o curso da vida seguia de maneira diferente. Restava-lhe apenas o que sabia fazer de melhor: resignar.

Shati e as amigas tinham chegado a pouco a Sonepur, pediu a elas que seguissem para o mercado pois tinha algo a fazer e que não demoraria.

Escondendo ainda mais o rosto, rumou para antiga vila dos pais, as margens do Ganges. Não demorou muito para chegar, avistando as casas simples e as águas douradas logo a frente. Pensou em ir a sua antiga casa, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Não sabia se era miragem, o certo é que vira um homem sentado a margem do rio com seus longos fios loiros. Fitou novamente esfregando os olhos, não era miragem, realmente havia alguém ali.

Sorriu, pois era raro ver alguém com cabelo tão claro quanto o seu. Julgou ser um turista, hesitou de imediato em aproximar, não era certo uma jovem a sós com um homem sem ser seu marido ou parente, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto indo na direção dele.

Shaka fitava o rio tão distraído que nem notou a aproximação de alguém.

- _Good Afthernoon._

O cavaleiro virou-se para onde ouvira a voz. Os dois ficaram surpresos. Shati o encarou espantada, ele era lindo, rosto de feições suaves, a franja caia displicente encobrindo um pouco os olhos claros como os dela, apesar do olhar triste.

Shaka a olhou de cima a baixo, mas parou em seu rosto. Ela tinha uma expressão suave, os olhos tão claros quanto os seus, sem dizer do cabelo. Apesar de usar roupas indianas julgou-a uma turista.

- Desculpe, não falo inglês. – disse em hindi.

- Fala hindi? – indagou surpresa.

- Sou indiano.

- Eu também sou. É a primeira vez que encontro um de cabelos claros.

- Também fiquei surpreso ao vê-la, não é muito comum.

- Herdei esses traços da minha avó. Ela era inglesa. – disse sentando ao lado dele, Shaka nem se importou. – mora aqui?

- Só nasci, passei minha vida toda praticamente na Grécia.

- Veio visitar os parentes.

- De certa forma... – deu um meio sorriso. – mas volto depois de amanha.

- Sua família mora em Patna?

- Mumbai.

- Entendo. Eu gostaria de conhecer a Inglaterra, dizem que é comum encontrar pessoas claras.

- É sim.

Shati tirou o véu que cobria seu cabelo, os fios dourados tremularam suavemente, Shaka os admirou ate ter a atenção chamada pelo celular da moça. Ela conversou rapidamente fechando a cara ao desligar o aparelho.

- Apressadas... murmurou, era as amigas. – eu preciso ir. – levantou. – é uma pena que vai ficar por pouco tempo, Patna tem muitas atrações.

- Quem sabe na próxima vez.

- O meu nome é Shati. – estendeu a mão para depois se arrepender, as imagens com certeza viriam.

- Shaka, prazer. – o virginiano retribuiu o cumprimento.

Ao ter sua mão segurada, Shati ficou pasma, não vira imagem alguma.

- Foi um prazer. – disse ainda atordoada. – adeus Shaka.

- Adeus.

O cavaleiro a acompanhou se afastar, achou estranho, mas quando a viu seu coração deu um pulo, ate seu cosmo reagiu levemente.

- "Estava tão apegado a idéia de família, que ate meus sentidos foram afetados." – pensou voltando a fitar o firmamento.

Enquanto voltava Shati fitava a mão que tinha sido pega por Shaka, aquilo era estranho, era a primeira vez que tocava em alguém e não acontecia nada.

- Estranho....

Ao final da noite as três voltaram para Patna, Shaka tinha chegado ao templo um pouco antes subindo direto para seu quarto.

Estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto.

- Entre. – havia escutado batidas a porta.

- Atrapalho?

- Claro que não. – sentou. – ainda realizam as orações da noite?

- Vim justamente convidá-lo para isso.

- Já vou descer.

- Como foi?

- Mudaram da cidade, estão em Mumbai, pelo menos quem me deu a informação acha, mas podem ter ido para qualquer lugar.

- E o que fará?

- A Índia tem um bilhão de pessoas e só com o sobrenome....

- Volta quando?

- Se puder amanha mesmo.

- Desça assim que puder. – o monge retirou-se.

Shaka voltou a deitar, seus pensamentos foram para a garota que encontrou no Ganges, queria vê-la novamente, conversar mais um pouco, fitar seu rosto tão sereno, mas estava decido a voltar o mais rápido para Athenas.

- Uma pena.... – pensou em seus olhos azuis, já vira alguém com olhar semelhante. – mas quem?

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- _Baddi_ cheguei!

- Voltou tarde.

- Desculpe, o trem que conduzia a Hajipur atrasou.

- Como foi o passeio? – sentou no sofá.

- Voltei a nossa vila, ela continua a mesma.

- Não sei por que seu pai inventou de mudar para cá. Éramos felizes lá.

- Não havia serviço, vovó. Deveríamos ter ido para Mumbai, como ele queria.

- _Baguan Kelie_! **(n/a: Meu Deus) **Ainda bem que lorde Shiva acendeu lamparinas na mente dele. Mumbai está sem tradição.

- Vou tomar um banho. – tirou o lenço.

- O jantar está pronto.

- Não demoro.

A indiana entrou para quarto pensando no indiano que conhecera. Havia algo diferente nele, tinha uma leve sensação de conhecê-lo e seus olhos tão azuis...

- Pena que voltará para a Grécia.

-------------------

_**Continua....**_

_**Musica:**__ Krishna Saranan – (Dalton e Andréa)_

_**Dharma**__- Missão, trabalho_

**Demorou mas saiu, não me esqueci da Temporits, assim que puder eu posto um capitulo novo. Já descobriram quem é a Shati, a ficha de Shaka ainda não caiu, nem deveria cair, só porque é loira é parente, mas a logo alguns mistérios irão ser desvendados e aí, pimba! Ele mata a charada. Inté**.


	29. Chapter 29: Surpresas

_**Flor de gelo – As Moiras ainda vão aprontar muito com o Shaka e sua irmã.**_

_**Jaci – estava estampado que os dois são irmãos, só eles ainda não perceberam rsrsrs. A continuação será repleta de surpresas.**_

_**Tenshi – Os preparativos vão a todo vapor.**_

_**Iodes – Realmente a irmã dele não é normal, alias quem no mundo CDZ é normal? Kkkk Saga o que diga. Aguarde as surpresas.**_

_**Mabel – Quando for escrever me mostra eu quero ler!!!!**_

**Capitulo 29: Surpresas **

_VI. Mercúrio, mensageiro_

No dia seguinte Shati acordou cedo, tinha plantão na agencia que trabalhava pegando serviço as sete.

Shaka também acordara cedo, não tivera uma noite tranqüila, fora povoada por sonhos sem sentido. Tomou um rápido desejun seguindo para a cidade. Compraria a passagem para Athenas.

As ruas já estavam cheia de gente, o transito caótico. Shaka preferiu descer algumas quadras antes para aproveitar a paisagem. Trajando, calça jeans e blusa de malha verde claro, observava os templos, as pessoas na rua, o simbolismo que a vaca representava. Mesmo sendo um budista, achava o hinduismo interessante, com seus deuses e deusas. Alguns costumes não eram tão diferentes e teve curiosidade de saber sobre eles. Se não tivesse sido levado para o templo, como seria sua vida no seio de uma típica família indiana?

Era uma pergunta que não teria resposta. Seguindo as orientações, fora para a agencia que Saori lhe indicara para comprar as passagens. Era numa construção em estilo inglês, lembrança dos tempos que a Índia fora colonizada pela Inglaterra, na cor branca, com o desenho de varias bandeiras na frente.

Assim que entrou Shaka foi conduzido para o segundo andar, o local dos guichês.

Por sorte a agencia estava vazia, por causa do horário.

Shati depois de realizar alguns serviços internos preparava para assumir sua função. Já trabalhava a alguns anos nessa agencia e precisava desse emprego pois era a única fonte de renda para ela e para a avó, Padna. Desde que seus pais falecera anos atrás, só tinham uma a outra.

Por causa dos costumes locais, era permitido o uso das roupas indianas inclusive do lenço, a única exigência que tivesse as cores da empresa: branco e vermelho.

Depois de uma olhada rápida no espelho, vendo se o lenço estava bem colocado, foi para sua sala.

Aguardando ser chamado, Shaka sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de espera pegando uma revista. Não lia nada, pois mentalmente estava xingando a demora em ser atendido, paciência lhe faltava.

- Próximo.

Ergueu o rosto ao escutar o chamado. Deixou a revista sobre a mesa dirigindo-se para o guichê. Quando ia abrir a boca para dizer o que queria, a atendente, de forma polida, o cortou.

_- Mister, one moment please._

Shaka fechou a cara. Por que não poderia dizer em hindu? Não sabia nada daquela língua.

Shati que tinha sentado depois de dizer "próximo" abaixou para apanhar uma caneta. Vendo que o cliente tinha pele clara, julgou ser estrangeiro dizendo em inglês.

_- Sorry mister,_- erguia a cabeça. - _ what..._

Os dois levaram um susto.

- Você? – disseram ao mesmo tempo. – Sim, eu. – repetiram juntos. – o que faz aqui? – novamente disseram juntos.

Shaka calou-se, ate pareciam Saga e Kanon quando diziam algo ao mesmo tempo.

- _Namaste._ Que surpresa vê-lo. – disse a indiana.

- Digo o mesmo. Não imaginava que trabalhava aqui.

- Já alguns anos. Veio comprar a passagem?

- Sim, preciso voltar o quanto antes.

- E deseja para quando?

- O mais rápido possível.

- _Tike he._ – a garota consultava no computador os dias e horários disponíveis. – Athenas?

- _Ji-ham._ _**(n/a: significa - sim, com o sufixo 'ji' a palavra fica mais formal**_.)

- Tem um vôo para amanha, partindo de Mumbai **(n/a: também chamada de Bombaim)** as 10 horas, o horário previsto para ele chegar aqui é as 11 horas. Ele ainda vai fazer escala em Dubai e Istambul.

- Não tem um direto?

- Depois de amanha, sai as cinco de Nova Dehli e segue direto para Athenas. Só faz escala aqui.

- Muito longe.... preciso voltar rápido. Pode ser este então

- Tudo bem. Seu nome completo.

- Shaka Hadijahh.

Shati olhou de maneira estática para a tela, o sobrenome.... parecia ate brincadeira dos deuses, alem de serem claros possuírem o mesmo sobrenome.

- Algum problema Shati? – indagou notando que ela não digitava.

- _Nahin_. _**(n/a: significa - nao, com o sufixo 'ji' a palavra fica mais formal**_.) – o fitou. – nada. Sua data de nascimento?

- Dezenove de setembro de 1985.

Ela o fitou, era coincidência demais, nascerem no mesmo dia.

- Disse que sua família é de Mumbai, mas nasceu lá?

- Não. Sonepur.

Shati ficou pasma. Aquilo era inacreditável. Mesmo sobrenome, aniversario, cidade natal. Se não tivesse certeza que seus pais só tivera ela de filha poderia achar que ele era seu irmão.

- _Baguan Kelie..._ – murmurou dando um sorriso.

- Algo errado?

- Nahin. Está marcada. Só o momento que vou imprimir os bilhetes.

- Sim.

Shati foi para outra sala, Shaka enquanto esperava olhava as coisas que ela tinha na bancada, ela era organizada e gostou disso. Um objeto chamou sua atenção: um porta retrato. Com cuidado o pegou examinando atentamente a foto. Parecia um piquenique as margens do rio Ganges. Havia três adultos e uma criança. Os adultos tinham traços bem indianos, achando a mulher mais jovem bastante bonita.

- "Que olhar expressivo."

Reparou na criança no meio dos três. Ela era totalmente diferente dos adultos, pele clara, cabelos claros, face rosada.

- "De fato deve ter puxado a avó. – observou atentamente, ela parecia-se com ele, quando tinha a mesa idade. – era de uma família assim que precisava." – pensou. Eles pareciam ser felizes.

Shati o fitava de longe. Não gostava que os outros tocassem na sua relíquia, quanto mais estranhos, mas havia algo diferente nele. Apesar de tê-lo conhecido a pouco, sentia o próximo a si.

- "Shati, ele é estrangeiro... nem pense nisso." Aqui está Shaka.

- _Chukria._ _**(n/a: obrigado)**_ Bela família.

- Meus pais e minha avó paterna.

- Moram todos aqui.

- Meus pais morreram na minha adolescência. Só restou a minha avó.

- E os demais parentes? Aqui na Índia não tem o costume de viver todos juntos?

- Meus avôs, dos dois lados, não cheguei a conhecer. Tanto do lado do meu pai quanto da minha mãe, só tiveram um filho. Minha avó materna morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Desde então só havia nós quatro e agora apenas duas...

- Eu sinto muito, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Suas passagens.

O indiano as pegou examinando-as.

- Obrigado.

- Faça uma boa viagem e volte sempre. – sorriu.

- Sim. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente. – retribuiu mesmo não sendo o costume. Desta vez viu apenas uma imagem que a deixou sem entender. Se via na frente de um espelho, mas não era a sua imagem refletida e sim a imagem de Shaka.

- Adeus. – o virginiano acenou partindo.

Do lado de fora...

Conferiu mais uma vez a passagem. Viu a data, o horário, o assento e no nome da atendente. _"Shati Hadij."_

- Sobrenomes parecidos... – murmurou antes de guardar a passagem no bolso. Ele pensara que o sobrenome dela resumia a Hadij. Não imaginou que o ponto era por causa da abreviação. E que o nome dela era Shati Hadijahh.

No interior...

- Shati! – uma amiga aproximou. – _Are baba! __**(n/a: meu Deus)**_ o que aquele Krishna estava fazendo aqui?

- Ele parece um príncipe mas não precisa exagerar.

- Se ele fosse indiano... – suspirou.

- Ele é. Da cidade de Sonepur, mas mora na Grécia.

- Meus pais podiam conhecer os pais deles. Quem sabe.

- Ashima por favor.

Uma outra funcionaria acabava de entrar, olhando fixamente para Shati.

- Por que não disse que tinha um irmão?

- Como?? – levou um susto.

- Aquele loiro que saiu daqui, não é seu irmão?

- Eu não tenho irmão. Que loiro?

- De cabelo longo, um verdadeiro Krishna.

- Eu também achei, Puja. – Ashima empolgou. - Ele é lindo.

- Ele não é meu irmão, eu não tenho irmão. E está de viagem marcada para a Grécia.

- Pensei que fosse. – disse Puja pensativa. – é uma pena. Contaria a minha mãe, para mandar o sacerdote ate a sua casa.

- Puja!

- Estamos na hora de casarmos.

Shati deu um suspiro desanimado sentando na cadeira enquanto as duas falavam sobre ele.

- _Are baba_.... – pensou no indiano. Tinha que concordar que ele era muito bonito, alem de ser educado e gentil. Talvez se ele não morasse em outro país... – " _Nahin!_ Olha o que está pensando!

Shaka voltou para o templo permanecendo o restante da manha ate o principio da tarde.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário tudo seguia normalmente, Miro ainda estava na casa dos pais, Clarice e Deba desesperados por causa do casamento, Mu e Rosa segurando as pontas, Afrodite e Sophia recuperando-se e os demais treinando.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"_De tempos em tempos, quando há um declínio da bondade e uma ascensão da maldade humana, Vishnu, pessoalmente vem entre nós como um Avatar para aniquilar o mal e restabelecer a religião"._

- Trechos de Bagavad-Gita. – Shaka fechou o livro passando a meditar.

- Seu gosto por livros religiosos não diminuiu. – Savami aproximou. – o que está lendo?

- O texto sagrado do deus Vishnu.

- Para eles, Buda foi um dos avatares do deus. – o monge sentou ao lado dele. – o que faz de você um avatar de Vishnu, o nono.

- Sou apenas um cavaleiro de Athena. Infelizmente o hinduismo não está enraizado.

- Dizem que o décimo avatar está por vir. – ignorou a resposta.

- Certamente não sou eu.

- Certamente. Desde que chegou da rua, está trancado nessa biblioteca, o que foi?

- Nada. Lakshmi é a esposa de Vishnu? – Shaka procurou desviar o assunto.

- Segundo a tradição é sim. Mas muitos dizem que Lakshmi é a energia de Vishnu. Eu não sou um especialista no hinduismo então não poderei ser preciso nas respostas.

- Tudo bem.

- Sua tentativa de mudar de assunto não funcionou, o que aconteceu Shaka? Esta estranho desde ontem. É por causa de sua família?

- Não... – murmurou, não conseguia esconder o que se passava em seu coração para seu mestre. – é uma... é uma.. – hesitava em falar. – é uma garota. Eu já a vi duas vezes.

O monge deu um pequeno sorriso diante do rubor do ex-pupilo.

- Está na idade.

- Não é o que está pensando. – tratou de consertar. – bem....

- É indiana?

- Sim.

- Os costumes deles são diferentes Shaka. – disse um pouco mais serio.

- Não houve nada, nem poderia haver.... – desistiu de explicar. – estou confuso, achei que encontraria minha família, no entanto... ainda tem ela. Quando penso nela, sinto algo diferente.

- Você se apaixonou por ela?

- Não... quero dizer... sim.... não.... não sei. Eu não consigo descobrir que sentimento é esse. Ao mesmo tempo que é fraternal.... é diferente. Não gosto de me sentir assim.

- Já se apaixonou alguma vez?

- Não. Talvez seja por isso que eu não consigo identificar. Talvez nem se for amor fraternal. Eu não entendo esses laços familiares.

- Não precisamos ser parentes de sangue para ter laços, Shakya. O que importa é o sentimento que nos une as pessoas. O que sente pelos seus amigos?

- Tem hora que são irresponsáveis. – disse categórico. – bom, com exceção de Kamus e Saga. Agem com impulso, discutem por qualquer coisa, mas... são valorosos. Os considero muito.

- Isso chama laços fraternos e independe do sangue. É isso que sente por ela?

O cavaleiro meditou por instantes, havia semelhanças, mas ao mesmo tempo**....(n/a: não vai ter incesto!!!!! Embora vá parecer ser.... Há uma razão para essa duvida, a mesma razão do Miro e da Rosa)**

- Medite. – levantou. – dependendo da resposta que encontrar vá atrás dela. Ainda tem tempo.

Savami o deixou perdido em seus pensamentos.

Shaka não teve duvidas, foi atrás dela.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Terminando mais um expediente Shati tomou o rumo para casa. Estava cansada, pois o dia fora bastante movimentado, sorte dela que não havia pegado o plantão, saindo as quatro. Enquanto transitava pelas ruas pensava no que suas amigas tinham dito sobre o indiano.

- "São exageradas."

Seus pensamentos voltaram para a coincidência dos nomes e da data de nascimento.

- Será que.... – murmurou atravessando a rua tomando outro rumo.

Seguindo pelas ruas movimentadas foi ate a casa de um sacerdote. Explicando que estava com duvida sobre um problema, Shati foi consultar o que os deuses diziam para ela.

- E então? – indagou curiosa diante da expressão do sacerdote.

- Não consigo ver seu futuro, - olhou novamente para a mesa. – como se somente os deuses pudessem saber, mas há uma pessoa muito ligada a você. Laços de sangue e karmicos.

- De sangue?

- Sim. São tão unidos que passam a idéia de um.

- Eu só tenho minha avó. Pode ser ela?

- Não... – a fitou. – aqui diz ser uma pessoa jovem. O encontro de vocês foi arranjado pelos deuses, como deve ser.

- E o que mais?

- Não há mais nada.

Shati não ficou muito satisfeita, pois não entendera nada. Agradeceu partindo para casa.

Encontrou com a avó na cozinha.

- _Namaste._

_- Namaste._ – sentou de modo desanimado no banco da cozinha.

- O que foi?

- Fui num sacerdote.

Padna a olhou imediatamente, abrindo um sorriso.

- Lorde Ganesha, acendeu lamparinas na sua mente!

- Não fui por causa de casamento. – fechou a cara. – foi para consultar o que os deuses querem comigo.

- E? Viu algum noivo a caminho?

- Vovó!

- O que há de errado nisso? Está passando da hora de casar. Uma mulher sozinha, não tem direito algum.

- O sacerdote disse que há uma pessoa muito próxima a mim e que o nosso encontro será pela determinação dos deuses.

- Não falei? Lorde Ganesha ouviu as minhas preces. Que seja de boa família.

Shati ficou calada, não tinha como conversar com a avó, qualquer coisa que ela dissesse seria interpretado como um noivo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A passos rápidos atravessou a rua ganhando o quarteirão onde ficava a agencia. Parou na porta sem saber se devia entrar. Achava aquilo ridículo se comportando como um adolescente, mas a verdade é que estava ansioso.

Reunindo coragem entrou.

- _Namaste. – _Ashima aproximou logo que o viu.

_- Namaste_. A Shati por favor.

- Ela já foi embora. – o olhava discretamente. – é só com ela?

- Era....- tentou arranjar uma desculpa. – avise-a que não precisa procurar outro vôo. Seguirei do de amanha.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu um pouco sem graça. – adeus.

- Adeus.

Puja só esperou que ele saísse...

- Veio pela Shati?

- É o que parece Puja. Ela é muito agraciada pelos deuses. – suspirou.

Do lado de fora Shaka se achava um idiota. Ele o homem mais próximo de Deus, um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena, cometer o disparate de ir atrás de uma garota.

- Pareço o Miro. – recriminou-se. – por Buda.

Mentalmente xingava-se. Tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa da idéia de vir atrás de sua família, deveria ter ficado na Grécia, abrigado em seu templo, levando sua vida e não andando de maneira desorientada pelas ruas de Patna. Virou numa rua deparando com pequeno templo budista.

- Paz.

Entrou e procurando um lugar pôs a meditar. Sua mente parecia um pouco mais tranqüila tanto que sentia seu cosmo fluir suavemente. O corpo relaxou, entrando num nível mais alto.

- "_O que te agonia Shakya?"_ – sua voz interior. – "nada que eu não possa resolver." – respondeu. - _"Nem tudo esta nas nossas mãos, sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."_ " isso estava. Seria apenas saber de onde vim, se tenho ou não uma família." _" E se eu te disser que sim, seu coração se aquieta?"_ "Estão em Mumbai." _" Estão aqui. Com todo esse treinamento que recebeu, com o nível que chegou, não consegue ver a verdade?"_ "Verdade?" _" A verdade escancarada na sua frente. A roda do destino está girando ao seu favor, pondo as coisas na hora e no tempo certo Shakya, vai a lugares que precisa ir, conhece pessoas que precisa conhecer, ouve coisas que precisa ouvir. Abra sua mente. Use a sabedoria aprendida nesses séculos em você." _– a voz sumiu. Shaka ainda continuou na posição meditando, as palavras eram confusas e não faziam um sentindo claro, contudo uma coisa entendera, ou achara que entendera: Shati talvez fosse a ponte entre ele e sua família.

- Talvez ela seria a ajuda que o destino me dera, mas agora.... – olhou o bilhete comprado para a manha do dia seguinte.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Estava cansada e infeliz. Não queria que Shaka fosse embora, mas infelizmente não era a vontade dos deuses. Tudo não fora uma simples coincidência os dois encontros deles. Jogou-se na cama....talvez o fato de vê-lo por duas vezes pudesse significar que o veria novamente. Animando-se um pouco ligou o som e escutando uma das suas musicas favoritas começou a dançar.

A indiana era uma excelente dançarina, aprendeu quase todos os ritmos ainda criança. Sua avó dizia que uma boa moça deveria saber dançar para seu marido.

- "Será que ele sabe dançar musicas indianas?" – pensou em Shaka.

- Shati. – a avó abriu a porta. – Shati....

- Venha _Badi._

Padna entrou no ritmo esboçando alguns passos.

- Vim ver porque tinha chegado tão desanimada mas vejo que já passou.

- Ficar triste não ia adiantar.

- Tem toda razão.

- Acho que vou dá uma volta.

- Shati...

- Será rápido _Badi_. – pegou seu lenço.

Não tinha animado só com a musica, sentiu que deveria sair.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Já era a tardinha quando saiu do templo, já estava tarde e Savami poderia está preocupado. Apesar da possível preocupação andava devagar, reparando nas pessoas e animais. Estava passando por dentro de um grande mercado onde todo tipo de mercadoria era vendido.

Shati tinha resolvido passar pelo mercado, compraria um presente para a avó. Andava distraída olhando as lojas.

Assim como Shaka.....

Sem perceber os dois olharam para frente, parando. Shaka viu uma moça pouco a frente olhando-o. A indiana trazia parte de seu rosto coberto, mas aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis: era Shati.

A indiana deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o loiro a frente vestido a indiana. Ficaram por segundos ou minutos se olhando com um fino sorriso nos lábios. O cavaleiro que deu o primeiro passo, sentia o coração batendo mais depressa.

O mesmo podia se dizer dela.

Parou a pouco.

- Oi. – disse timidamente.

- Oi.

- Nós encontramos novamente. – disse. – coincidência.

- Não existe coincidência Shaka. – tirou o lenço que cobria as madeixas claras.

O virginiano sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquilo, olhava fixamente para as íris azuis, vendo-se refletido nelas.

Shati tentava não sustentar o olhar, mas os olhos dele...

- Talvez tenha razão... encontros não são por acasos.

Sorriu.

- Fui ate a agencia procurar por você.

- Por mim?

- Sim.. – corou. – Quero dizer.....

Shati abaixou o rosto envergonhada. De forma delicada Shaka ergueu o rosto dela.

- Queria ver você.

- Também queria...- corou. - vamos andar.

- Não pega mal uma moça solteira com um homem sem ser seu noivo?

- Você não é um homem qualquer. Venha.

Os dois visitaram vários lugares. Conversaram sobre varias coisas, Shati contou sobre sua vida e Shaka a dele, claro omitindo a parte que era um cavaleiro. Passaram momentos agradáveis.

- Acho que rodamos Patna completamente.

- Com uma guia como você.

- É uma pena que tem que ir. Ainda falta tantos lugares!

- Quem sabe da próxima.

Olharam-se, sentiam o coração bater acelerado, mas não sabiam exatamente o por que. Shaka tentava analisar seus sentimentos, mas eles estavam confusos não sabia se estava apaixonado por ela ou se simplesmente tinha ternura. O mesmo podia se dizer de Shati. Um pouco desconcertada pelo olhar dele, desviou.

- Olhe um templo de Vishnu. – correu ate a entrada.

- Vishnu? – Shaka a acompanhou.

- É o único na cidade. Os templos dela ficam em Varanasi.

O cavaleiro fitou a entrada.

- Por ser budista deve achar tudo estranho.

- Eu não entendo muito bem. – sorriu.

- Um indiano que não é hinduísta.

- Foi pelos anos fora daqui.

- Talvez...

- Quer entrar?

- Quero.

O templo era ricamente decorado. Trazendo na fachada afrescos em cores vivas. O virginiano observava tudo com atenção, como as arquiteturas eram diferentes entre templos budistas, indus e gregos.

- Vai achá-lo lindo por dentro. – disse Shati.

Concordou fitando a entrada. Olhou o piso sob si que trazia desenhos enigmáticos ao mesmo tempo familiares. Entrou, aos poucos os raios solares iluminavam o local revelando todo resplendor do interior.

- "Magnífico...."

Deu um passo...

....um sentimento de nostalgia se apoderou dele, como se conhecesse aquele local, ao fitar as estatuas sentiu-se parte delas, seu cosmo começou a reagir elevando-se drasticamente. Sentiu as pernas bambearem. Um terrível mal estar o assolou, como se algo dentro dele quisesse sair.

- Shati... – foi a ultima coisa que disse.

- Shaka!

A garota o segurou antes que fosse ao chão, contudo devido ao peso dele, teve que deitá-lo.

- Shaka.

Seu rosto estava pálido e suava muito. Ela não podia ver mas seu cosmo queimava ao redor, contudo ela sentia algo vindo dele, algo quente.

- Shaka o que foi? Shaka!

Somente minutos mais tarde que os obres azuis abriram.

- Shati...

- Estou aqui. Você está bem? – estava muito preocupada, ele ficou cinco minutos desacordado.

- Só um pouco zonzo. Me ajude a levantar.

- Devagar.

Apoiando-se nela Shaka levantou.

- Venha molhar o rosto na água do Ganges, vai te fazer bem.

A indiana o conduziu ate uma fonte no meio do templo. Mergulhou as mãos na água límpida passando no rosto dele. Imediatamente Shaka se sentiu melhor, talvez pela água dita como milagrosa, ou o próprio toque da garota.

- _Chucria__**.(n/a: obrigado)**_

- Sente-se aqui.

Ajudou a se sentar num banco, ela sentou-se ao chão na frente dele.

- Se sente bem mesmo?

- Sim, foi uma leve indisposição.

- Te fiz andar tanto. Me desculpe.

- _Tike he._ Não foi nada. – brincou com os cabelos dela.

Shati o fitou, ele tinha o toque do pai dela.

- Queria te contar uma coisa. – abaixou os olhos constrangida.

- O que? – Shaka ergueu o queixo dela suavemente.

- Bem...

O cavaleiro levantou de onde estava sentando na frente dela.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Silenciou-se passando a fitar o altar que se erguia ao lado deles. Trazia duas imagens. Uma era do deus Vishnu em sua forma tradicional, flutuando sobre ondas em cima do deus serpente, ao seu lado a deusa Lakshma, representando em cima de uma flor de lótus, considera a Shakti do deus.

- O meu nome vem da deusa Lakshma. – olhava para a estatua. – Shakti significa a força de um deus ou esposa de um deus. Meus pais quiseram colocar Shati, uma forma abreviada.

- Tiveram bom gosto. – também fitava as estatuas, mas precisamente a de Vishnu. – o que queria me contar?

- Nem meus pais souberam disso, nem minha avó sabe, alias você é a primeira pessoa a saber. Eu possuo um dom, se é que pode se chamar assim.

- Dom?

- Quando toco nas pessoas, consigo ver sobre seu passado. Em algumas pessoas consigo ver ate sua ultima vida passada.

Shaka ficou apreensivo, será que ela tinha descoberto tudo?

- O engraçado é que com meus pais e minha avó isso nunca funcionou. – fitava o chão. - Tocava neles e nada acontecia e o mais engraçado ainda é que o mesmo aconteceu com você. – o olhou. – ou quase.

- Comigo? – ao mesmo tempo que ficou surpreso suspirou aliviado.

- Ontem as margens do Ganga quando pegou na minha mão eu não vi nada. Não consegui ver seu passado.

- Estranho.

- Foi a primeira pessoa em anos, contudo hoje ao te tocar na agencia vi sua imagem refletida num espelho.

- E o que significa?

- Não sei....

- Realmente é um dom. – disse. – é um tipo de previsão as avessas.

- É. Eu não gosto muito, porque as vezes revela coisas ruins que as pessoas fizeram, ou memórias que elas lutam para esquecer.

- É uma pena que não consegue ver o meu. Seria bom se pudesse.. esclarecia muitas coisas...

- Como assim?

- Eu não conheço meus pais. Fui levado para o templo ainda bebê.

- Serio? Mas por que?

- Motivos importantes... não tenho lembranças, rostos, nomes... só sei que são de Sonepur.

- Por isso estava lá.

- É.

- E não pretende descobrir?

- Estão em Mumbai, mas vou embora amanha. Acho que tenho que me contentar com isso.

- Se eu puder ajudar. – segurou na mão dele.

- Agradeço. – deu um fino sorriso. – esta ficando tarde.

- Logo vai escurecer.

- Preciso ir. – levantou. – obrigado pela tarde.

- Faça uma boa viagem e volte sempre.

- Voltarei.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim e me ouvir.

Shaka a abraçou, ela retribuiu. Ao contrario que imaginavam, não foi um sentimento entre um homem e mulher que surgiu e sim fraternal. Um abraço mergulhado em ternura.

- Adeus Shakti. – sorriu acariciando o rosto dela.

- Ate logo. – sorriu de volta.

Shaka a soltou caminhando para a saída do templo. A indiana sentiu uma vontade tremenda de detê-lo, a sensação de vê-lo ir era péssima. Como se parte dela fosse com ele.

- Shaka!

Ele voltou o olhar para ela. Shati correu ate ele e abrindo a bolsa escreveu algo num pedaço do papel entregando-o.

- Se quiser ficar lá em casa quando voltar... – sorriu.

- Ficarei. – sorriu de volta pegando o papel. – ate mais. Que Buda a proteja.

Continuou o seu trajeto, Shati o viu sumir por entre as colunas do templo.

- Shaka....

O virginiano chamou por um táxi, quando sentou, pegou o papel, olhando o endereço, ao ler o nome....

- Shati Hadijahh.... não é possível.... – soltou num murmúrio. – seria ilógico... – olhou para trás, para ver se ainda a via. – Shati..."_verdade"_ – vibrou dentro dele.

A indiana voltou para casa.

- Cheguei...

- Onde esteve menina?

Ela não respondeu.

- O que foi Shati? – indagou vendo-a diferente.

- Nada... – as lagrimas foram caindo. – nada...

- Está chorando?

- _Badi._..

A garota correu ate a senhora a abraçando.

- Shati o que foi?

- Ele vai embora vovó. Ele vai embora.... ele não vai voltar...

- Ele quem?

- Eu o perdi de novo...

- De quem está falando?

Calou-se.

- Sente-se e fique calma.

Sentaram.

- Agora me conte.

- Ontem nas margens do Ganga eu conheci um rapaz.

- _Baguan Kelie_ Shati! Esteve com um homem!

- _Nahin_ _Badi,_ não da maneira que esta pensando, nós só conversamos. Hoje ele foi na agencia comprar passagens para voltar para a Grécia.

- Um _firanghi _estrangeiro! _Are baba_! – levantou alterada.

- Ele é indiano.

- Mas é como se não fosse. Os indianos que vão para o estrangeiro voltam diferentes, longe dos nossos costumes, prova disso que ele conversou com você sozinha!

- _Badi..._ – nem contaria que ele era budista.

- Então o encontrou duas vezes.

- Três. Estava com ele agora.

- _Baguan kelie_! As lamparinas da sua mente foram apagadas! Shati, vai ficar falada.

- Eu não ligo para isso.

- Quer jogar o nome do seu pai no vento? De que casta ele é?

- Não sei...

- Só falta ser um dalit. Shati, me escute. – sentou ao lado da neta. – não fica bem uma moça com um homem sem ser seu noivo. Precisamos agilizar seu casamento.

- Casamento? – levou um susto.

- Sim, alguém que cuide de você. De boa família. Vou cuidar disso amanha, alguém que seja de Sonepur e da nossa casta.

- Vó...

- Não se apaixonou por ele, não é?

- _Nahin_... – respondeu evasivamente, pois nem ela sabia.

- Shati.... vou rezar a lorde Ganesha que acenda lamparinas na sua cabeça. Te dê juízo. Agora vai tomar seu banho o jantar está pronto.

- _Tike he._ – levantou.

- Qual o nome dele?

- É Shaka.

De irritada a expressão de Padna passou a agoniada.

- "Shaka... pensei que nunca mais escutaria esse nome... se estiver vivo tem a idade dela..."

- O que foi vovó? – notou a expressão dela.

- Nada. Vá logo.

- Sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka voltou para o templo desanimado.

- A encontrou?

Fitou mais a frente, era seu mestre que o aguardava.

- Sim.

- E disse o que queria?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Não sei... achei que não era propício dizer uma coisa sem ter certeza.

- Entendo. Daqui a pouco serviremos o jantar.

- Estarei lá. – passou pelo mestre caminhando ate seu quarto.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Shati.

- Hum... Shakti.- achou diferente.

- Da deusa Lakshma.- sumiu no corredor.

Abriu a porta lentamente, acendendo as lamparinas iluminou o quarto.

- Amanha eu volto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O dia amanheceu escuro. Densas nuvens cobriam o céu de Patna. Shati tinha levantado cedo para mais um dia de trabalho. Passara a noite intranqüila com os pensamentos em Shaka, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ele partiria naquela manha fria, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

- Já vou vó.

- Não comeu nada.

- Estou sem fome. Ate mais tarde.

- Só volto a noitinha. Vou deixar comida pronta.

- Onde vai?

- Sonepur, tratar de nossos interesses.

- Ah sim. – deu um suspiro desanimado. - Ate mais tarde.

Shaka tinha acordado a pouco. As malas já estavam prontas desde o dia anterior, sobre um móvel antigo a passagem, passaporte e um pedaço de papel.

- Chegou a hora.

Colocou a passagem e o passaporte no bolso. O papel, apenas o olhou mais uma vez.

- Adeus Shati. – queimou num incenso.

Fez sua oração matinal, despediu-se dos monges esperando só encontrar seu mestre para poder ir, encontrou-o na sala de meditações. Savami estava no meio da sala, na posição de lótus e olhos fechados. Shaka esperou por um tempo para não interrompe-lo.

- Venha ate aqui Shakya. – disse sem desfazer da posição.

- Vim me despedir.

- Não está sendo precipitado?

- Nunca vou achá-los.

- Pode fazer uma família.

- Somos diferentes, mestre. Alem do mais sou um cavaleiro de Atena, tenho minhas obrigações.

- Não disse que um de vocês vai se casar?

- Somos diferentes.

- Se é o que pensa... te desejo sorte. E se quiser voltar, esse templo sempre estará de portas abertas.

- Obrigado.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shaka não imaginava que minutos depois que saíra do templo, o céu fosse desabar. Tinha preferido ir a pé aproveitando o clima ameno, mas se arrependera amargamente quando chegou ao aeroporto encharcado, sua sorte é que momentos antes de sair tinha posto a passagem e o passaporte na mala se não tinha molhado.

- "Como diz o MM: Caspita!" – fitou o céu, estava límpido como se horas antes não tivesse caído uma gota se quer.

Ao entrar no aeroporto, olhou para o grande relógio exposto bem na porta. Marcava 10:30. Dirigiu-se rapidamente para o banheiro enquanto ia xingando a situação.

Entrou, trancando a porta de uma das cabines. Não tinha muito espaço, então colocou a mala sobre a tampa do vaso. Desfez das roupas encharcadas, quando abriu a mala...

- Não acredito! – levou a mão no rosto. – arrumei a mala um dia antes e esqueci algumas roupas... não acredito....

Teve que vestir as roupas indianas do dia anterior. Depois de guardar as roupas molhadas dentro de um saco plástico fechou a mala e fitou o relógio.

- São 10:40, direto para o check in.

Ao girar a maçaneta...

- Abre. – girava a maçaneta e nada, a porta estava emperrada. – abre logo. – balançava a porta. – droga abre logo.

Tentou, entretanto só lhe restava quebrar a maçaneta e foi o que fez. Quando saiu do banheiro já eram 10:45.

- Em cima da hora.

Andava apressado, a todo momento olhava as passagens na mão, procurando o local de embarque, estava tão afoito que nem reparou numa senhora tão afoita quanto ele, que revirava a bolsa a procura de algo. Os dois estavam em rota de colisão....

Buf! Bolsa, papeis, tudo foi ao chão.

- Desculpe. – pediu um já irritado virginiano.

- A culpa foi minha. – a senhora abaixou para pegar os vários objetos que tinham caído da bolsa.

Shaka abaixou para ajudá-la, sua passagem também tinha caído. Rapidamente juntou os objetos dela.

- Obrigada meu jovem.

- Tudo bem. Adeus.

Saiu as pressas, o relógio marcava 10:50.

- Atrasado. – disse nervoso. Teve então a curiosidade de olhar novamente o terminal que ia embarcar, quase enfartou! – MADRI!!! – deu um grito. – Buda!

Na pressa tinha pego a passagem errada. Começou a procurar a senhora de forma desesperada, ate que a avistou pouco a frente numa fila.

- Senhora. Senhora.

- O jovem...

- As passagens... estão trocadas.... – disse afobado.

A senhora a olhou.

- Atenas? Me desculpe na confusão....

- Tudo bem. – praticamente arrancou a passagem da mão dela. – adeus.

Saiu em disparada, seu local de embarque era do outro lado e faltava apenas cinco minutos para o avião decolar. Quando chegou no local do embarque, quase colocando o coração para fora, totalmente vermelho, entregou a passagem para a agente de bordo.

- Lamento senhor....

Shaka a olhou imediatamente.

- Lamenta o que?

- O avião já decolou, cinco minutos atrás.

- Mas... – estava branco. – mas... mas... é onze horas, como decolou antes?? É pontual!!

- Esta correto, mas devido ao mal tempo na Turquia o piloto preferiu antecipar a viagem em cinco minutos.

- Como se cinco minutos fizesse muita diferença!!!

- Lamento senhor. Podemos remarcar a passagem.

- Para quando? – deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Tem um vôo saindo de Nova Dheli as duas e as cinco, mas sem escala, o senhor teria que ir ate a capital. E um outro partindo de Bumbai amanha as quinze horas, com uma escala aqui.

- Pode ser esse de amanha. Como vou parar em Nova Dheli a essa hora?

- Como quiser senhor.

Rapidamente a agente emitiu a nova passagem para um desolado virginiano. De posse do novo bilhete em uma mão e da bagagem na outra, parou na porta do aeroporto.

- Hoje não é meu dia... – suspirou desanimado. – o que mais falta acontecer?

Mal fechou a boca, um carro passou em alta velocidade sobre uma poça de lama. O cavaleiro levou novamente um banho e para piorar ainda mais a sua situação, se é que podia, a passagem também molhou, esfarelando na mão dele.

- Caspita...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shati estava em seu horário de almoço indo para a casa, a todo momento pensava em Shaka.

- "Preciso esquecê-lo." – pensou.

Caminhava com a cabeça baixa, não estava com pressa de chegar, alias estava indo só porque sua intuição a mandara sair da agencia. Pensou que poderia ser algo com a avó então resolveu ir.

Não prestava atenção no trafego de pessoas, ate esbarrar em uma.

- Perdão. – disse ela e a outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

Shati ergueu o olhar.

- Shaka?

- Shati?

Ela o fitou de cima a baixo, estava todo sujo de lama, carregando um pedaço de papel.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Longa historia.

- Não iria viajar?

- Pois é. Acho que os deuses queriam que eu te encontrasse. Não embarquei e aqui estou no meio de Patna com você na minha frente.

- Talvez os deuses querem nos mostrar algo. – sorriu.

- Maneira estranha de mostrar. – mostrou a camisa suja.

- Venha, precisa se limpar.

Quinze minutos depois...

Shati deu passagem a ele. Shaka observou atentamente o pequeno apartamento onde a indiana vivia. Era simples, pequeno, mas estranhamente se sentiu em casa, ate mais que na sexta casa.

- Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado.

- Vou pegar uma toalha.

- Não vão falar de você? – a fitou. – trazendo um homem para dentro de casa?

- Não ligo.

Shati providenciou a toalha e lhe indicou o banheiro.

- Tem xampu no armarinho, seu cabelo não está num bom estado. – riu. – trouxe essa camisa. Fiquei na duvida se tinha.

- Acertou. Iria viajar com metade das minhas roupas esquecidas para trás. – riu.

- Vou preparando o almoço enquanto isso.

- Sim.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A milhas de distancia, os dourados preparavam para mais uma sessão de treinos. Estavam defasados sem o pisciano, escorpião e o virginiano.

- O Shaka não deu noticias? – indagou Shura, sentindo a falta dele. – viaja, não fala nada, não da satisfação.

- Você o conhece. – disse Dohko se aquecendo.

- Pelo menos ele levou o celular?

- Deve ter levado Aiolos, apesar dele detestar aquilo. – Aioria dava socos no ar.

- Vamos ligar para ele. – Kanon tirou o aparelho do bolso.

- Não acredito que você treina com isso?? – Saga o fitou incrédulo.

- É porque estou esperando uma ligação importante. Tome Mu. Converse com ele.

- Por que eu?

- Conhece a peça,"por que me ligaram?"

O ariano pegou o aparelho, discando rapidamente alguns números. Também estava curioso para saber se o amigo tinha encontrado algo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

A comida cozinhava no fogo. Padna tinha deixado algumas coisas prontas o que facilitou o preparo. Shati sorria de orelha a orelha e mentalmente agradecia aos deuses. Fora quase um milagre encontrar o virginiano.

- "Muito obrigada lorde Ganesha."

_Deito-me nos canteiros de Krishna_

_Sonhando com o Dharma dos deuses._

_Envolvo-me em flores lilás e violetas,_

_Uma aura de luz suave me abençoa._

Começou a entoar uma canção. Shaka já tinha saído do banho e estava no quarto dela se trocando, reparou-o achando-o interessante. Estava prestes a sair quando o telefone tocou.

Por sorte seu celular estava dentro da mala, não gostava daquele objeto, mas Atena o forçou a levá-lo.

- Alo. – respondeu de maneira seca.

_**- Alo, Shaka. É o Mu.**_

- Oi. Como está? – a voz serenou.

_**- Bem e você?**_

- Bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa no santuário? – preocupou-se.

_**- Não não. Só queríamos noticias, sumiu.**_

- Estou bem.

_**- Encontrou?**_

- Mais ou menos, - suspirou. – na volta te conto.

_**- Tudo bem.**_

- Ah Mu... – parou de falar ao ouvir uma voz, mas o que chamou mais sua atenção era a canção entoada, tinha certeza que já ouvira antes.

_**- Shaka? Shaka? Você está aí?**_

O indiano foi ate porta para escutar, viu que se tratava de Shati.

- Ligo depois. – desligou o aparelho jogando-o na cama.

Em Atenas...

- Shaka?

Mu ficou olhando para o celular.

- O que foi?

- Ele desligou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho que não mas... eu ouvi a voz de uma mulher.

- Como?? – exclamaram espantados.

- Tinha uma mulher com ele.

- Shaka foi procurar foi mulher. – MM zombou. – procurar família... aquilo era conversa. Monge safado!

- Quando ele voltar vai ter que contar tudo! – disse Shura.

Na Índia...

A medida que andava as palavras entoadas ficavam mais claras.

_Os prazeres do sorriso e da alegria me permeiam._

_Os odores dos perfumes consciências me iluminam._

_Os sons do silêncio pacífico abençoam meu coração._

_Sou uma hemácia no sangue do Dharma divino._

Por fim ele cantarolava baixinho. Shati o fitou.

_Flutuo no tecido cósmico da vida,_

_Embalo-me nas ondas da vida e do carma._

_Apoio-me no embalo poderoso da criação,_

_Entrego-me ao fluxo do rodamoinho evolutivo,_

_Deixo-me levar pela doce correnteza da evolução..._

_É a benção do Dharma!_

_Krishna Saranan! (*)_

Os dois cantavam juntos trazendo um fino sorriso nos lábios. O virginiano sentou a mesa, repetindo o ultimo verso.

- Você sabe! – exclamou a indiana.

- Dizem que minha mãe cantava para mim. Acabei aprendendo.

- Minha mãe também cantava para mim. – sentou. – era a canção que me colocava para dormir.

- Seu sobrenome é Hadijahh.

- O mesmo que o seu. Se não soubesse que sou filha única ia achar que é meu irmão.

- São apenas coincidências. Os deuses gostam de brincar conosco.

- Eles não brincam conosco, ao contrario nos guiam.

- Quem sabe. Mas a forma que perdi o avião...

- Talvez não era para você embarcar. – o fitou séria. – talvez os deuses querem te dizer que há coisas a se fazer aqui.

Shaka calou-se, quem sabe ela tinha razão.

- E sua avó?

- Foi para Sonepur. – fechou a cara. – procurar um noivo para mim.

- Noivo?

- Diz que estou na idade de casar, mas eu não quero.

- Ela só está preocupada com seu futuro.

- Eu sei... – suspirou, levantando para olhar a panela. – desde que meus pais morreram minha avó tem cuidado de mim. Devo muito a ela.

- Ela deve ser uma pessoa excepcional.

- É sim. E você, tem namorada?

- Não. – corou. – não tenho tempo para isso. Minhas obrigações vem em primeiro lugar. Sempre.

- Já se apaixonou? – o fitou.

- Não sei direito. – a olhou fixamente. – meus sentimentos por você são contraditórios.

Ela engoliu a seco ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim?

- Pensei que gostava de você como um homem e mulher, mas não, é mais fraternal.

- Me sinto do mesmo jeito. – sorriu. – é estranho não é?

- Muito.

- A camisa ficou bem em você. Era do meu _padi. _

- Ela é bonita. – olhou para si. – prometo devolver.

- Pode ficar. Gostei de vê-la em você.

- Obrigado.

Shati desligou o fogão.

- Não sei se come comida indiana. Eu fiz _Dhal _

- É a minha principal refeição na Grécia. Certos habitos não mudam Shati.

- Vejo que não. – sorriu. – bom apetite.

Enquanto comiam conversavam sobre outros assuntos. Em seguida...

- Eles devem ser legais.

- São meus amigos desde criança. Tem seus defeitos, mas são valorosos.

- Tantos paises reunidos num só local. Interessante.

- Muito.

- Sua passagem está toda molhada, o que vai fazer?

- Remarcar. Posso ir na agencia depois?

- Claro. Eu saio as quatro se quiser fazer algo.

- Já que estou aqui mesmo... as quatro estarei lá.

- Perfeito.

- Eu preciso ir. Meu mestre deve achar que estou indo para a Grécia. Obrigado pelo banho, pela roupa e pela comida. Você cozinha muito bem.

- Não foi nada. Obrigada pela visita.

- Te espero as quatro então.

- Sim.

Ela o conduziu ate a porta.

- Ate mais tarde.

- Ate. – de forma carinhosa Shaka beijou-lhe a fronte.

Shati fechou a porta radiante.

- Ele não foi embora.- sorriu. – Krishna ficou!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na Grécia....

Kanon não prestava atenção no treino, tanto que levava todos os socos do irmão.

- Kanon! Preste atenção.

- Hum? – o olhou.

- Esse telefonema é tão importante assim? – indagou irritado.

- Não... – respondeu sem perder a expressão contemplativa.

- Então o que te preocupa? - Shura passou o braço pelo pescoço dele aplicando-lhe uma chave.

- O Shaka está com uma mulher.

- Ah não! – Kamus sentou. – e o que que tem ele está com uma mulher?

- Não entende a gravidade da situação?

- Pode ter sido impressão minha Kanon. – disse Mu.

- E se ele estiver qual o problema? – indagou Dohko. – Shaka é um homem normal.

- Não é mesmo. – disse MM. – coisa que ele não é, é normal.

- Deixe o em paz. – disse Deba. – a vida é dele e faz o que quiser dela.

-------

_Continua...._

**Notas: **

**Krishna – **Oitavo avatar de Vishnu.

**Bagavad-Gita – **texto religioso que conta a historia de Vishnu.

_**Musica:**__ Krishna Saranan – (Dalton e Andréa) * Saranan: Refúgio; Proteção sob os auspícios de um ser divino. Por exemplo: Buda Saranan; Jesus Saranan; Ganesha Saranan. Há diversas canções hindus que evocam essa proteção superior, tendo como base justamente o mantra Saranam, o refúgio em algum ser divino._

**Dhal** – sopa feita com lentinhas e feijões de varias cores.


	30. Chapter 30: Shaka Hadijahh

_**Suellen**__ – Muito obrigada por ler. A musica eu não sei como ela é. Rsrsrs Achei na internet, mas para fazer as cenas , eu escutei direito, e ainda escuto, o cd "Caminhos das Índias" é ótimo e eu recomendo ( a musica que escuto para fazer a cenas deles é Main vari vari faixa cinco) . O seu email não aparece para mim, entra no meu orkut, que está no profile do fanfiction e me adiciona. Fica mais fácil. Ah, o bolo não será de ameixa._

_**Flor de Gelo**__ – Kanon só está curioso para saber quem é a mulher. A avó dos dois vai trazer grandes revelações._

_**Leo no Nina**__ – Shaka realmente está de olhos fechados, não viu a verdade na cara, rsrsr. Quem está interferindo são as Moiras, mas tem vários dedos nessa historia, tem muitos mistérios que ainda serão atenção em algumas falas e ate nomes que são falados._

_**Iodes **__– A "ficha" ainda não caiu, mas vão descobrir. E o quarteto pervertido está cada vez pensando mais besteira do nosso monge._

_**Mabel**__ – Shura será na próxima fic, assim como Kamus e Dohko, ate o libriano entrará na jogada. Ah seus bronzes vão aparecer um pouquinho._

_**Pandora**__ – Obrigada por acompanhar, que bom que gostou das histórias, e se manifeste sempre que quiser, é gratificante receber reviews._

_**Tenshi**__ – O casamento está próximo e nesse capitulo finalmente Shaka enxergará o obvio._

-------xxx-----

**Capitulo 30: Shaka Hadijahh**

O vento mais fresco indicava que o outono estava próximo, lentamente as folhas das arvores começavam a mudar de cor. Observando o bailar das folhas, uma jovem fitava o jardim da torre Eiffel pela janela do escritório.

- Antonietta. Antonietta.

- Sim? – virou-se para o rapaz que lhe chamava.

- Já terminou de ler os relatórios?

- Sim... – entregou-lhe os papeis para fitar a janela.

- Precisa se interessar mais pela empresa. Foi com muito sacrifício que nossos pais a ergueram.

- Desculpe, me distrair.

- E posso saber com o que?

- Outono era a estação preferida deles. Adoravam ver a mudança das folhas.

- É... – o rapaz um pouco mais velho, perdeu-se na lembranças.

- Como ele deve estar hoje?

- Não faço idéia. – disse seco. – deve está bem. – sua voz saiu amargurada.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu, não pode culpá-lo.

- Eles nos deixou. Disse que voltaria para nos buscar no entanto... só você mantêm falsas esperanças. Ele pode ate está morto.

- Esta vivo. – o olhou. – eu sei que está... eu sinto.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Raissa não corra! – gritou Bia. – você também Miro!

- Deixe-os. – Marcus olhava os filhos correndo ao redor de uma fonte.

- Jamais pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz.

- Nem eu, mas onde vamos?

- Clarice convidou Raissa para ser dama de honra e o Miro é o padrinho. Preciso olhar uma roupa para eles. Quero os lindíssimos.

- Mas eles vão ficar, puxaram o pai. – sorriu.

- Convencido.

- Papai! Mamãe andem logo! – Raissa acenou sendo carregada nas costas por Miro.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

_**VI. Mercúrio, mensageiro**_

Savami meditava quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

- Ola mestre.

- Shaka? – ficou surpreso. – não deveria está voando?

- Acho que a Índia me quer aqui. – sorriu.

Como combinado, Shaka estava as quatro em ponto em frente a agencia. Olhava distraído para a rua.

- _Namasté._

_- Namaste_. – fitou a pessoa que lhe acenava. – pontual.

- Tenho sangue britânico. – riu. – onde vamos?

- Bem... há um amigo que vai casar em breve. Pensei em comprar um presente para ele. O que sugere?

- Temos coisas lindíssimas. Já sei, vamos ao mercado. – pegou na mão dele. – encontraremos algo lá.

E assim o fizeram. Os dois não tiveram dificuldades em achar algo bonito e original. Shaka ficou satisfeito tinha certeza que Aldebaran e Clarice iriam gostar.

- Obrigado Shati. Eu não entendo nada disso...

- Eles vão gostar. Seu mestre deve ter gostado de vê-lo novamente.

- Ficou surpreso.

Atravessaram a rua quando escutaram uma musica ao longe.

- Que musica é essa?

- Dever ser... – o rosto da indiana iluminou. – algum festival.

- Festival?

- Sabe dançar indiano?

- Eu? – arregalou os olhos. – sou péssimo nisso. Qualquer dança.

- Não para nossas danças típicas. Vem.

- Não Shati...

Era tarde, a moça o arrastara para onde ouvira a musica. Em outras épocas tinha contestado e xingado, mas ponderou. Observava a moça que o arrastava de maneira entusiasmada. Deixou se levar por tal sentimento. Era a primeira vez que sentia isso.

- "Por que não?" – sorriu de maneira sincera.

Shaka nunca se divertiu tanto, nem lembrando o virginiano sério e centrado. No principio deu algumas tropeçadas, mas depois pegou o jeito. Ao final da tarde sentaram numa praça para descansarem.

- Você aprende rápido!

- Errei todos os passos. – riu. – sou péssimo.

- Não. – balançou o dedo negando. – dançou muito bem. Uma vez indiano sempre indiano.

- Pode ser.

- O que quer fazer?

- Hum... venha comigo.

O cavaleiro a levou para o templo budista que tinha ido no dia anterior.

- É lindo! Parece muito com os nossos templos.

- As arquiteturas são parecidas.

- É verdade que não consideram Buda um deus?

- Sim. Ele é o homem que chegou mais próximo de Deus..

- Dizem que ele foi um dos avatares de Vishnu. – andava pelo salão olhando a decoração.

- É o que parece. – Shaka sentou-se perto de uma estatua do próprio.

Passou a observar Shati em sari azul royal, na longa trança que aparecia por debaixo do lenço da mesma cor. Das jóias que uma típica indiana usava.

Sentindo-se observada Shati virou-se. Normalmente desviava do olhar do virginiano, mas desta vez, permaneceu presa a ele. Analisou atentamente. Sem duvida era excêntrico ainda mais naqueles roupas ocidentais.

- Obrigado. – disse quebrando o silencio. – nunca me divertir tanto, alias é a primeira vez que me divirto.

- Eu não pude ver seu passado, mas notei que se sente muito só. – tirou o lenço revelando as madeixas claras.

- É.... – abaixou o rosto. – é estranho.... sempre tive a companhia dos meus amigos, mas me sentia solitário, ate que te conheci. Me sinto muito bem ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu aproximando lentamente.

- Eu tive meus pais, tenho minha avó e com você não é diferente. Te sinto muito próxima a mim. – parou em frente a ele erguendo seu rosto.

Shaka fitou aqueles orbes azuis iguais ao seu, por momentos desviou o olhar para a boca vermelha dela. Sabia que ter vontades por ela, para uma parte de seu ser era errado e ate profano, mas para a outra parte era perfeitamente normal. _**(n/a: volto a dizer, não será incesto, tudo explicado na próxima fic.)**_

Shati sentia o mesmo. Parte dela dizia para parar enquanto a outra pedia para continuar. O cavaleiro levantou sem tirar os olhos dela. Delicadamente tocou o rosto dela.

- Shakti... – sussurrou.

- Shakya...

Pararam. Sentiam que aquilo era errado e não poderia ser daquela forma. Shati se afastou, a pele estava ligeiramente rubra.

- "O que está havendo comigo? Por que me sinto tão esquisita com ele?"

- É melhor irmos. – Shaka estava igualmente confuso.

- Concordo. Quer almoçar lá em casa amanha?

- E sua avó?

- Ela só vai saber na hora. – sorriu. – aceita?

- Sim.

- Passe na agencia e vamos juntos.

A noite estava sendo intranqüila para os dois povoada de sonhos sem nexos. Shaka acordou muitas vezes com o cosmo queimando em torno de si. Via se no muro das lamentações, diante de Hades, no jardim das arvores, na batalha contra Ikki, mas também imagens que não sabia se eram memórias ou irreais. Somado a isso a confusão de sentimentos, ora tinha ternura ora amava-a.

Shati acordou duas vezes chorando, a primeira foi o sonho que teve com a morte dos pais, a segunda quando viu Shaka sendo acertado por uma flecha no pé e passou pelo mesmo dilema do cavaleiro: ternura ou amor?

O dia demorou a nascer. Shaka preferiu ficar recluso em seu quarto ate a hora de sair e Shati teve que ir trabalhar.

Quando se encontraram por volta das onze, não tocaram sobre o dia anterior e nem da noite mal dormida.

Pararam no corredor, em frente a porta de numero 205.

- Espere aqui, por favor.

Shati entrou deixando Shaka ressabiado. Tinha um pressentimento que algo iria acontecer. Ao fitar aquela porta seu coração estremeceu, no dia anterior não sentira nada.

- "Por que essa apreensão?"

-_ Badi_? – entrou estranhando o silencio.

- Estou aqui. – apareceu no corredor.

-_ Badi_ temos visita.

- As meninas da agencia? – sorriu.

- Não... – não sabia como contar.

Padna notou a mudança da expressão dela.

- Você não teve coragem de trazê-lo aqui?

Ficou em silencio.

- _Are Baba_ Shati! O que o povo vai dizer?

- Ele só é meu amigo. E não ligo para o povo. Por favor _Badi._

- Não se atreva a fazê-lo entrar. Leve-o embora Shati.

Do lado de fora, Shaka escutava a pequena discussão. Talvez fosse isso o pressagio, traria problemas a Shati. Resolveu entrar para se desculpar e ir embora.

- Mas _Badi._...

- Desculpe senhora Padna. – parou na porta. – não quero trazer problemas.

- Fora daqui! – ate aquele momento Padna não tinha visto o rosto dele... ate que.... – _baguan kelie.... _

O rosto empalideceu e teve que procurar um apoio para não cair. As lagrimas vieram com vontade.

- O que foi vó? – Shati correu em seu auxilio.

A senhora não conseguia dizer nada, nem tirar os olhos de um assustado Shaka.

- A senhora... – murmurou indeciso.

Ao escutar a voz dele, as lagrimas aumentaram.

- O que foi _Badi_? O que foi?

- Vou buscar um copo de água.

Shaka foi para a cozinha sobre o olhar atento de Padna. Quando voltou, a entregou. A senhora bebia olhando-o fixamente.

- Fique calma. – ele tocou nas mãos dela e ela não teve duvida ao sentir aquele calor.

- Shaka... – murmurou, com as lagrimas voltando a cair. – por lorde Shiva... ela...ela.... te trouxe de volta.

Shaka e Shati se olharam sem entender.

- A senhora o conhece?

- Shaka... – Padna tocou no rosto dele acariciando-o.

O cavaleiro teve a sensação de já ter sentido aquele toque.

- Shaka Hadijahh.. meu....

Ele levantou na hora, olhando assustado para as duas. Só então se deu conta o quanto era parecido com Shati, praticamente gêmeos. O mesmo sobrenome, a mesma data de nascimento, o mesmo local...

- Impossível.... – deixou escapar. – como pude ser tão burro!

- O que deu em vocês?

- Lorde Ganesha me concedeu a maior graça... depois de tantos anos....

- Do que está falando vó?

- Seu sobrenome é Hadijahh não é?

- Sim...

- Criado num templo budista...

- Como sabe disso? - indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Então é você... – sorriu. – pena que Sahid e Shara não estão aqui.

- Do que esta falando vó? – Shati engrossou a voz.

O virginiano olhava estático para ela.

- Morávamos em Sonepur. Fazia pouco tempo que seu pai Sahid tinha se casado com Shara, sua mãe, quando recebemos a noticia que ela estava grávida. Você sabe que pela tradição não olhamos o sexo do bebê e aguardarmos o nascimento com ansiedade. Seria meu primeiro neto ou neta... – sorriu. – foi quando na noite de dezenove de setembro tivemos uma grande surpresa. O nascimento de duas crianças. A menina veio primeiro, seguida pelo menino.

- Do que a senhora esta falando? – Shati levantou. – como assim gêmeos? Eu sou filha única!

- Não é.

Shati que a fitava olhou para Shaka que a fitava de forma confusa.

- Shara deu a luz a gêmeos. Esperamos pelos dez dias ate a cerimônia da leitura das estrelas. O sacerdote disse que qualquer nome que começasse com "Sha" traria sorte para vocês.

**-----FB------**

_O sacerdote estava sentado no meio da sala conduzindo o ritual, a sua esquerda Sahid que segurava o menino e Shara que segurava a menina. O rosto dele era grave, não conseguia entender o que as estrelas reservavam para eles._

_- O destino dois começam entrelaçados, mas se separam por uma longa linha tênue, ate que no futuro voltam a se juntar._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- A menina será feliz, terá uma vida boa, com muitas riquezas, apesar de que seu futuro é incerto, as estrelas não querem me revelar por enquanto._

_- E quanto ao meu filho? – indagou Shara._

_- O menino passará por muitas dificuldades, enfrentará inimigos... ele carrega um fardo muito grande, carmas e mais carmas e seu futuro também é incerto._

_Shara e Sahid se olharam._

_- E qual é a melhor letra?_

_- "Sha" os dois nomes tem que começarem iguais, assim os deuses determinam._

_- A menina se chamará Shati, em homenagem a deusa Lakshma. – disse o pai. – tenho certeza que ela trará sorte e prosperidade a minha filha. O menino será Shaka, em homenagem ao local onde nossos ancestrais nasceram._

_- Escolheu com sabedoria. Que os deuses os proteja e trilhe seus caminhos._

**------FFB-----**

- Shaka e Shati. Os gêmeos de olhos claros. – sorriu. – todos queriam vê-lo. Elizabeth quando os viu chorou de emoção.

- A avó Liz?

- Sim. Vocês se parecem muito com ela. Puxaram os traços britânicos.

Shaka escutava tudo incrédulo, não era possível que a verdade estava tão perto e não viu.

- Isso é mentira vó, eu não tenho irmão. Meus pais não mentiriam quanto a isso. Está enganada, está confusa. Só por que nós parecemos não significa....

Ela olhou para Shaka.

- Seus pais não se chamam assim, não é?

- Não os conheci, te disse. – sua voz saiu baixa. – cresci num templo.

- Ainda não entendo porque fizeram aquilo... – Padna o olhava penalizada. – foi desumano.

- Aquilo o que? – indagou.

- Não basta saber que me enganaram por vinte e dois anos, tem mais? O que mais esconderam de mim?

- Tudo. A historia de Shaka foi apagada. Como se ele nunca existisse.

- Por que...? – indagou o próprio, totalmente sem chão. Por mais racional que fosse aquilo o desnorteou.

Padna ficou calada.

- Diga logo! – Shati gritou. – o que houve? Fala!

- Eles apareceram... – sua voz saiu sombria.

**-----FB------**

_Os gêmeos tinham completado três meses de vida. Na pequena aldeia aos arredores do rio Ganges, um jovem voltava para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Voltava feliz pois reencontraria sua família tão amada. O jovem era um simples pescador, pertencente a quarta casta, sudra. Sahid possuía feições tipicamente indianas, cabelos pretos, olhos da mesma cor, pela morena de sol e usava bigode, muito diferente de sua mãe de ascendência inglesa que viera para a Índia há muitos anos._

_- Cheguei. – disse abrindo a porta._

_- Marido. – Shara veio cumprimentá-lo._

_- Namasté._

_- Temos visitas. – disse baixinho no ouvido dele._

_Sahid olhou para a sala, vendo três figuras. Uma reconheceu imediatamente tratando do sacerdote da vila, as outras duas não soube dizer._

_- Como eles estão? – referia-se aos filhos._

_- Dormindo._

_- Peça minha mãe que os olhe, quero você na sala._

_- Sim._

_- Namaste. – disse aos três._

_Apenas o sacerdote o cumprimentou dessa forma, os outros dois apenas se curvaram.. Sahid pediu para que eles se sentasse reparando nos outros dois que traziam um rosário nas mãos e trajava saris diferentes._

_- Sahid, esses são Thamia e Savami pertencem a religião budista. – olhando para os dois. – Sahid Hadijahh o rapaz, pai dos gêmeos._

_Menearam a cabeça._

_- O que devo a honra?_

_Neste instante Shara chegou sentando um pouco afastada._

_- Se não se importar Nehru gostaria de explicar. – Thamia tomou a palavra._

_- Como quiser._

_- Sou um monge budista, assim como meu aprendiz. – apontou para Savami. – temos como guia um homem chamado Sidharta Gautama, ou Buda. Acreditamos que ele tenha chegado a iluminação ou seja o homem que chegou mais próximo a Deus. Como acontece na sua religião que acredita que o deus Vishnu reencarna em avatares, acreditamos que Buda reencarnou. Temos um pergaminho que vem passado de geração a geração dizendo quando e onde Buda reencarnaria. No texto antigo diz que ele nasceu no dia dezenove de setembro da nossa era, próximo as margens do Ganges, a região mais próxima onde ele nasceu pela ultima vez. _

_- E o que isso tem haver conosco? Nem somos budistas._

_- Seu filho é a reencarnação de Buda. – Thamia disse de maneira fria._

_- Como?? – Shara e Sahid exclamaram surpresos._

_- É alguma brincadeira? Minha família é hindu inclusive meus filhos._

_- É verdade Sahid. – Nehru manifestou._

_- Sacerdote...?_

_- Os deuses assim o determinaram._

_- Como assim? – os dois ficaram surpresos._

_- Lembra do dia que escolhemos os nomes? Em que disse que ele carrega um fardo muito grande? Não vi apenas isso. Depois da cerimônia resolvi fazer uma interpretação por conta própria. – Nehru fez uma pausa, como se procurando pelas melhores palavras. – as estrelas diziam que ele não era um filho da nossa religião. Que era uma divindade e como tal deveria ser levado ao seu "devido" templo. Shaka é a reencarnação de Buda._

_Shara escutava temerosa._

_- Não estão pensando... – caiu em si. – não vão levar meu filho! – levantou. – não vão tira-lo de mim!_

_- Shara? – Sahid a fitou. – eles não fazer isso, não é Nehru? – o olhou._

_- Vão. – disse seco. – o lugar de Shaka não é aqui e sim no templo em Patna. Criado para ser um deus._

_- Isso nunca! – a indiana gritou. – não vão tira-lo de mim! – saiu correndo indo para o_ _quarto._

_Sahid estava paralisado._

_- Espero que compreenda senhor Sahid. Shaka é um ser iluminado e precisar ser criado como tal. Em nosso templo ele será tratado assim. Sua vida nessa vila reduzida a um simples sudra é um ultraje._

_- Não vou deixar que o levem. – levantou. – fico lisonjeado que ele seja um deus, mas não permitirei que o levem. Ele é um Hadijahh e será criado dentro dos nossos costumes._

_No quarto Shara entrava chorando._

_- O que foi Shara?_

_- Eles querem levá-lo sogra. – correu ate o berço pegando o pequeno nos braços. – eles querem tira-lo de nós._

_- Eles quem?_

_- Aqueles demônios. – abraçou o menino. – não vou tocar nele, não vão. – fitou o menino que dormia tranquilamente._

_Na sala..._

_- Não dificulte a coisas senhor Sahid. Será o melhor para todos._

_- Para todos? Tirar um bebê de sua família é o melhor? _

_- Se ele não for protegido, virão atrás dele. Você e sua família correm riscos. _

_- Temos a policia._

_- Não se trata desse tipo de inimigos. A situação é mais grave Sahid. – disse o sacerdote. – Shaka nasceu com um destino se por acaso algo acontecer a ele, não será só vocês que sofreram com isso. Ele é peça fundamental para as ações que iram acontecer._

_- Diga o que quiserem, não vão levá-lo daqui._

_- Ele é um ser precioso, se cair nas mãos erradas... não se importa de sua mulher, sua mãe e sua filha morrerem? Por que é isso que vai acontecer se ele permanecer aqui._

_Sahid recuou._

_- Escute bem Sahid...._

_No quarto..._

_- Sogra eu vou fugir com ele. Vou para casa de meus pais ate eles irem embora._

_- Ficou louca? Não pode fazer isso._

_- Eles vão levá-lo. Quero que venha comigo e me ajude com Shati._

_- Isso tudo é loucura... – parou de falar ao ver a expressão da nora._

_Padna olhou para a direção que ela olhava deparando com Sahid na porta._

_- Eles já foram?_

_- Estão aqui. – disse frio. - Me entregue o Shaka._

_- Como?_

_- Ele precisa sair daqui._

_- Perdeu o juízo? – Shara berrou. – deixou-se levar pelas palavras deles? Vai entregar o próprio filho?._

_- É preciso. Se Shaka permanecer aqui vai trazer infortúnio para nossa família. _

_- Não... – a indiana não acreditava no que o marido dizia. – está enganado! É um presente dos deuses! Os dois! São meus filhos e não vai separá-los!_

_- É preciso Shara. Você não tem porque me contestar. _

_- Está louco! Louco!_

_Sahid não levou as palavras em consideração, estava resoluto em cumprir o que tinha que fazer. Sem hesitar caminhou em direção a esposa praticamente arrancando o pequeno virginiano dos braços dela._

_- Não! Não! – Shara batia nele. – Pare seu louco!_

_- Sahid o que pensa que estava fazendo?_

_- O melhor._

_- Pare Sahid! Sahid!_

_O indiano passou pela porta trancando as duas por fora._

_- Shaka! – Shara dava murros na porta. – Shaka! Devolve meu filho! – gritava desesperada. - Devolve! SHAKA!_

_Padna assistia a tudo perplexa, não estava entendendo a atitude do filho._

_- MEU FILHO!!_

_Sahid encostado na porta tentava não chorar, era difícil mas tinha que continuar com a decisão. Abriu um pouco a manta que cobria seu filho. Shaka estava acordado._

_- Espero que me perdoe um dia._

_Seguiu para sala onde os três o aguardavam já de pé. _

_- Vão cuidar bem dele?_

_- Melhor do que possa imaginar._

_Ainda meio relutante Sahid entregou-o a Thamia._

_- Posso fazer um pedido?_

_- Qual?_

_Sahid pegou um pedaço de papel escrevendo algo. Depois pegou dentro de um armário uma caixa de madeira._

_- Entregue isso a ele. É a musica que Shara canta para ele a noite. – deu um meio sorriso. – ao final tem seu nome. Ele pode ser Buda, mas quero que ele saiba de onde veio. Que tem um nome, um sobrenome. – entregou a Savami._

_- Farei isso senhor. – disse o monge mais novo._

_- Agiu sabiamente senhor Sahid._

_- Vão embora antes que me arrependa._

_Os três partiram. Sahid fitou a porta fechar diante de si. Sentia o peito vazio, sabia que era a ultima vez que via seu pequeno Shaka enquanto ouvia os gritos desesperados de Shara._

**------FFB-----**

Shaka ouvia tudo de maneira perplexa. Aquela era a sua historia? Tinha sido entregue a monges pelo próprio pai? Sentindo as pernas bambas deixou-se cair de joelhos.

- Ele me entregou?

- Shara só não enlouqueceu porque tinha Shati. – Padna limpava o rosto. – dias depois Sahid contou por que tinha tomado aquela decisão. Shara pareceu entender, mas não eu. Sempre achei que ele mentia. Para que o assunto não se tornasse ainda mais torturante, fizemos uma promessa que Shati nunca saberia que teve um irmão. Para Elizabeth dissemos que ele tinha morrido e que não comentasse nada com ela. E assim os anos se passaram. Anos depois Sahid morreu, depois Shara e hoje só restou nós duas.

- Mentiram para mim? Mentiram todo esse tempo?? – Shati estava sem chão. – como puderam fazer isso? Me enganaram!

- Nos perdoe... só fizemos isso para o seu bem.

- Bem? Eu tenho um irmão e só depois de anos é que descubro isso? Se não tivesse encontrando-o no Ganges? Morreria sem saber?

- Me perdoe...

- Não tem perdão _Badi._ Me enganaram....

O cavaleiro continuava no chão, de olhos fixos no tapete. Ate nisso a sua possível "divindade" havia prejudicado? Não bastasse os olhares tortos dos outros monges, os outros cavaleiros o tratando de forma quase sagrada, Buda fora responsável pela privação de ter uma família? Será que ele nunca poderia ser uma pessoa normal? Por que ele tinha que passar por isso? Sempre sozinho, sempre deixado de lado pois não podia se misturar, por que?

- Por que...? – os olhos marejaram. – por que ate meu pai me tratou diferente?

Shati e Padna o fitaram penalizadas.

- Eu não sou divino... – as lagrimas escorreram. – sou apenas um humano...

Shati aproximou-se dele ajoelhando a sua frente.

- Shaka....

O virginiano a encarou. Ela era seu retrato. Talvez por isso ela enxergara o humano Shaka e não o divino.

- Maninho... – sorriu. Apesar de toda revolta que sentia por ser enganada todo esse tempo, descobrir que ele era seu irmão a deixara muito feliz.

O dourado a abraçou com força.

- Shati....

Os dois deixaram as lagrimas escaparem.

- Ainda não. – o virginiano a soltou levantando. – é capaz de reconhecer os monges? – olhou para a avó.

- Acho que sim. Por que?

- Quero saber de toda a verdade. – disse seco.

Os três partiram em direção ao templo que ficava nos arredores de Patna, a viagem seguiu silenciosa, cada um mergulhado em sua mente. Ao chegaram rapidamente foram conduzidos ate o local onde Savami estava.

- Savami! – Shaka abriu a porta de uma vez.

- O que foi Shakya?

O monge o fitou para depois fitar a moça que estava atrás dele, não teve duvidas que ela era a outra Hadijahh.

- Não me diga que ela é a Shati...

- Ela mesma.- sua voz saiu fria.

Sem cerimônia pegou o monge pela roupa arrastando-o para perto de Padna.

- Reconhece esse homem?

A senhora examinou seu rosto a principio não o tinha reconhecido, contudo... Savami também a havia reconhecido.

- Era um dos monges.

- Pode começar a contar. – o empurrou. – por que dependendo do que disser não terei piedade. – sua voz saiu gélida, o que assustou não só o monge, como a elas.

- Os pergaminhos sagrados tinham chegado as mãos de Thamia, o próximo mentor desse templo. – arrumou seu sari. como tal ele era o incumbido de achar a reencarnação de Buda. Seguindo as orientações achou o local do nascimento. Como seu aprendiz o acompanhei nessa missão. Não foi difícil achar a casa, mas precisamos conversar com o sacerdote da vila, pois ela era hindu. Explicamos tudo e ele parecia saber bem do assunto, já que em suas leituras tinha previsto isto. Encontramos a casa e como esperado foi difícil convencer os pais.

A cada palavra ouvida, Shaka sentia o ódio crescer. A pessoa que mais confiava havia mentido todo esse tempo.

- No primeiro momento senti ódio de Sahid. – a voz de Shaka saia seca. – mas pensei que teve algum motivo. Ele não me entregaria tão facilmente.

- Está correto. Já estávamos preparado para uma negativa, então mestre Thamia criou uma mentira. Disse que se você continuasse com eles poderia morrer e ainda matar Shati pelo fato de serem gêmeos. Se não realizasse os rituais destinados a você pereceria antes de completar um ano. Contamos com a ajuda do sacerdote que confirmou essa historia. Com todo essa crendice indiana não foi difícil convencê-lo.

- Então por isso... – as coisas fizeram sentindo para Padna. – Sahid sustentou a mentira ate o fim.

Tudo que Savami viu foi um punho indo de encontro a ele.

- Shaka!

- Miserável! Cretino! – Shaka daria mais um se Shati não o segurasse.

- Pare Shaka.

- Vou te matar. Eu confiei em você! Todos esses anos pensei que fosse alem de meu mestre um amigo, no entanto.... – o punho estava sendo segurado pela indiana. – como teve coragem de mentir desse jeito? De maneira tão vil?

- Foi para seu bem. Não podia ficar naquela casa. Eu sei que é doloroso mas foi para seu bem.

- Bem? – Shati ironizou. – acha que fez bem? Nos privou de vivermos juntos e acha que fez bem?

- Diz isso pois não sabe o que ele representa.

- Não sei mesmo, mas não da o direito de ter feito o que fez. Peguei minha mãe muitas vezes chorando sobre uma roupinha de bebê sem saber o por que. Meu pai deve ter sofrido calado por causa da sua mentira!

- Era preciso.

- Quando me deu a caixa... quando me deu as orientações do lugar... – as mãos dele tremiam. – sabia de tudo.... e ficou calado...

- Não se esqueça de quem você é e seu propósito.

- Que se dane quem eu sou! – gritou, seu cosmo começava a elevar. – pouco me importo! Estou me lixando para isso! Todos esses anos servindo a Buda, a Atena e no entanto... não me deram escolhas.

- Não pode negar seu destino Shakya.

- Eu não quero essa droga de destino! – seu cosmo já elevado começava a provocar rachaduras na parede. – estou cansado de viver nessa mentira! Eu não sou Buda, não sou o homem mais próximo de Deus!

Shati o olhava temerosa ainda mais quando começou a sentir aquele calor novamente, contudo estava mais forte.

- Já chega de mandarem na minha vida! Já chega de ser o pau mandado! Já chega de escolherem as coisas por mim! Já chega de ser o sozinho!

As rachaduras aumentaram provocando um leve tremor.

- Acalme seu cosmo Shakya. Pode ferir a todos.

- Não manda em mim! Já chega de fazer o que vocês querem, já chega de manipular os outros, já chega de mentiras.

O cosmo dele aumentou, Shati olhava assustada para o irmão, via em torno dele uma luz dourada e o calor que sentia aumentou. O que era aquilo em torno dele? O que era cosmo?

- Sempre abdiquei da minha vida em prol de projetos superiores, não hesitei em me matar para ir a Hades, não hesitei em acabar com a minha vida naquele muro...para no final... é uma honra defender a humanidade, mas... nunca tive alguém por quem lutar, alguém que me desse força para continuar... alguém.... – as lagrimas ameacavam, sentia-se tão frágil.

- Você não está mais sozinho Shaka. – Shati o olhava penalizada, a vida dele deve ter sido muito solitária. – agora você tem a mim e a _Badi_. Somos uma família agora.

O virginiano segurava as lagrimas. Ele sempre fora o dono da verdade, a pessoa que conhecia tudo no entanto foi o grande enganado da historia.

- Solte-o. Savami carrega esse fardo a muito tempo.

Aos poucos foi soltando o monge. Seu cosmo cessou provocando grande alivio na indiana.

- Esperem aqui.

- Shaka. – Shati tentou detê-lo, mas Savami a segurou.

- Deixe-o.

Com a ajuda da indiana ele levantou.

- Devo desculpas a sua família. – olhou para Padna. – o sofrimento que devo ter trago a vocês é incalculável.

- Realmente, - disse Shati. – mas carregar esse sentimento de culpa já foi seu castigo.

- É muito sábia minha jovem.

- Vamos esquecer o passado. – Padna tomou a palavra. – o importante é que encontrei meu neto.

Shaka tinha ido ate seu quarto pegar sua caixa de madeira, voltou poucos minutos depois ainda com a expressão séria.

- Veja senhora Padna. – a mostrou.

- Igualzinha a minha!

- Sem duvida... – a senhora a pegou. – posso abri-la?

- Sim.

Notou o papel ao lê-lo...

- É a letra do meu filho.

- É a canção de ninar que a mamãe cantava para dormimos.

A senhora sorriu. Acariciava o objeto de madeira com muita ternura.

- Quando Sahid soube da gravidez de Shara pediu o artesão mais habilidoso da vila para fazer uma caixa de madeira, para que a criança tivesse um lugar para guardar seu tesouro. Ao ver que eram gêmeos pediu outra imediatamente. – riu. – jamais esquecerei o dia que ele me mostrou as duas...

A senhora derramou algumas lagrimas, Shati aproximou da avó a abraçando-a.

- Eles devem está felizes que tudo terminou bem.

- Sim...

Shaka as olhava, horas atrás era mais um no mundo e agora tinha uma família. Pequena, mas sua família. Agora compreendia o que Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Aiolos, Aldebaran, Afrodite e Miro sentiam.

Padna soltou-se dos braços da neta, abrindo-os para Shaka. O cavaleiro ainda meio sem jeito aproximou.

- Seja bem vindo a sua casa, Shaka Hadijahh.

Ela o abraçou de maneira afetuosa, com esse contato Shaka deixou mais lagrimas escaparem. Quem imaginaria o homem mais próximo de Deus chorando como um menino.

Shati também chorava de alegria. Savami sorria, como torceu para que esse dia chegasse.

- Continua com o mesmo calor. – ela disse lhe no ouvido.

- Calor?

- Tanto eu quanto seus pais, todas as vezes que o segurava sentia um calor brando vindo de você. Sempre o achamos especial.

Ele sorriu.

- Vocês precisam saber de toda historia. – soltou-se dos braços da avó. – o que aconteceu comigo depois que fui levado ate agora.

- O trouxemos para o templo. – Savami iniciou. – onde ele recebeu todo o treinamento, quando completou sete anos descobrimos que ele tinha uma missão maior. A de ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Atena.... – Shati murmurou, já ouvira esse nome. – é deusa grega não é?

- Sim. Sou um cavaleiro de Atena. Fui levado para o santuário na Grécia onde fui treinado, ao final consegui a armadura de ouro de Virgem.

Padna ouvia sem entender.

- Como assim? Protege outra deusa?

Shaka começou a narrar todos os acontecimentos desde sua chegada ao santuário ate o muro das lamentações.

- Então você... – Shati o olhou perplexa. – você... ate dois anos atrás estava morto?

- Sim. Mas Atena com sua benevolência me trouxe a vida assim como meus companheiros.

- Isso tudo....

Ele elevou um pouco um cosmo, a armadura de virgem cobriu seu corpo. Padna e Shati arregalaram os olhos.

- Isso tudo é inacreditável....

- Passados dois anos da guerra, a vida de alguns cavaleiros mudou. O estopim tem o nome de Rosa que chegou ao santuário provocando transformações. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Aldebaran. Ate então não ligávamos para o assunto família e nem fazíamos questão contudo.... a aparição dela.... Aldebaran resgatou seu passado e hoje vai se casar, Mu descobriu sobre suas origens, assim como Miro que descobriu que tinha uma família, Afrodite reconciliou com a avó e eu... descobrir vocês.

- Por isso veio para a Índia. Por isso estava nas margens do Ganges.

- Sim Shati. Nosso encontro...

- A previsão do sacerdote! – exclamou a senhora. – ele disse que vocês seriam separados, mas que depois se reencontrariam.

- Determinado pelos deuses. – murmurou a indiana mais nova.

- As Moiras são sádicas. – Shaka riu. – por isso perdi o avião. Por que era para eu voltar a te ver.

Os três sorriram.

- Agora que nos reencontramos, ficaremos juntos para sempre. – disse Shati com um sorriso largo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Clarice tinha realizado a primeira prova do vestido, Rosa insistira para ela ir, mas nada fez a brasileira de melanes rosas mudar de idéia. A morena então resignou a ajudar Saori e Afrodite nos preparativos da decoração do templo onde o pequeno coquetel seria realizado. Por sua sorte não teria aula naquele dia o que fez que dedicasse a isso e a maquete. Trancada no quarto pensava em como iria terminá-la. Os dourados estavam no treino, Shion só tinha liberado para Aldebaran, pois o taurino andava muito agitado com a proximidade do enlace. Miro tinha voltado para o santuário, mas estava de viagem marcada para próxima semana, os pais queriam aproveitar todos os momentos. Sophia se recuperava bem e já pensava em voltara para a Suécia depois do casamento. A demais todos estavam preocupados pelo virginiano, depois daquele telefonema não tiveram mais noticias.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Shati e Padna ficaram no templo ate a tardinha, os três conversavam animados sobre fatos de suas vidas. Como não poderia deixar de ser Shaka foi dormir na sua "casa".

Não querendo perder um minuto sequer, Shati praticamente ordenou que Shaka colocasse um colchão em seu quarto, queria ficar conversando com ele. Sabendo que virginianos podiam ser bem autoritários não recusou.

Conversavam, conversavam como duas crianças sem sono. As horas já passavam das três da manha.

- Então se eu fosse uma amazona seria de Virgem?

- Provavelmente.

- E existe amazonas de ouro?

- Há muito tempo não se tem, acho que nunca teve.

- Por que?

- Não sei. Nunca perguntei sobre isso.

- Você vai vir morar aqui não vai? Podemos dá um jeito para fazer um quarto para você.

- Shati....

- Não acha uma boa idéia?

- Apesar de tudo sou um cavaleiro. É meu dever está no santuário.

- Entendo...

- Vão se mudar para a Grécia, tenho certeza que irá adorar. Posso ate arrumar um emprego para você na fundação Graad.

- Eu ate iria, afinal nada me prende aqui. Principalmente porque você estará lá. – pegou na mão do irmão. – mas... _Badi_ ama a Índia, dificilmente ela vai sair daqui e não vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Também pensei nisso.

- Mas não significa que eu não vá conhecer o Santuário. Você fala de um jeito que ate parece mágico! – disse exaltada. – deve ser lindo!

- Realmente é muito bonito, mas não precisa exagerar.

- Como não? Se for como nos livros de historia deve ser magnífico. Vai ter que mostrar tudo para sua irmãzinha mais velha.

- Irmã mais velha? Somo gêmeos.

- Eu nasci primeiro, portando sou minutos mais velha que você.

- Que bobagem Shati.

- Tem que me obedecer. – sorriu.

Shaka subitamente lembrou-se das muitas vezes que testemunhara a briga de Kanon e Saga, para ver quem era o mais velho, quando via achava tudo uma grande idiotice e perda de tempo, agora...

- "Agora eu entendo..."

Mal acabou de completar o pensamento levou um travesseiro na cara.

- Peguei!

- Shati. O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Guerra de travesseiros. – nem esperou que ele esboçasse qualquer reação, pegou uma almofada e lançou nele.

- Shati!

- Sempre quis fazer isso, mas como não tinha irmão. – o olhou com segundas intenções, mandando outro.

- Shati! – Shaka desviou a tempo.

- Toma isso!

- Você vai ver.

Logo uma pequena guerra se instalou tendo ao final penas voando para todos os lados.

- Que divertido.

- O quarto está todo bagunçado, fora que devemos ter acordado os vizinhos, eles vão reclamar.

- No maximo vão xingar e não ligo. Esperei vinte e dois anos por isso.

Shaka teve um estralo, levantou pegando o celular sobre o criado mudo. Voltou para o colchão sentando entre as penas.

- Para quem vai ligar a essa hora??

- Segredo.

Discou alguns números.

- Alô.

_**- Alô.**_

- Senhorita Saori? É o Shaka.

- Você ficou doido!!! Ligou para Atena a essa hora! – Shati o fitou perplexa.

- Fique calada. – abafou o riso. - Acordei a senhorita?

_**- Não. O horário é cedo mas estou no aeroporto. Embarco daqui a pouco para a Atenas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?**_

- Não. É que queria lhe fazer um pedido. – enquanto conversava a irmã pentelhava perto dele.

_**- Faça.**_

- Vou voltar hoje para o santuário e queria levar dois convidados, é possível?

_**- Claro.**_

- Devemos chegar por volta do almoço.

_**- Aguardarei.**_

- Obrigada senhorita. – sorriu - e faça uma boa viagem.- desligou o aparelho. – faça as malas, você vai para o Santuário.

- Serio?!

_**Aeroporto de Narita, Tokyo, 06:30hrs**_

Atena desligou o celular ainda olhando para ele.

- O que foi senhorita Saori?

- Nada Shun... só que....

- Quem te ligaria a essa hora? – indagou Seiya esfregando os olhos. – eu matava.

- Era o Shaka.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hyoga preocupou-se.

- Nada sério só que.... a voz dele... eu tive a impressão que ele sorria, que estava feliz.

- Que piada. – Ikki brincou. – aquele lá rindo.

- Talvez ele escutou uma piada. – disse Kiki.

- Deixe de ser burro. – Seiya deu um pedala nele.

- Doeu. Shiryu, ele me bateu.

- Pare vocês dois. – advertiu. – mas a algo errado nele sorrir Atena?

- Claro que não, mas conhecem o jeito dele. Bom. Daqui a quinze dias mando um jato para buscarem vocês. Estejam todos prontos.

- Sim Atena.

- Comportem-se.

- Faça uma boa viagem.

_**Índia**_

- Mas e a agencia?

- Tira umas férias, qualquer coisa Atena recompensa o dono de lá, não se preocupe.

Pegou o celular discando novamente.

- Vai acabar acordando alguém desse jeito.

De maneira divertida Shaka mostrou a língua para ela.

_**- Alo.**_

- Alo, Mu? Shaka.

**Athenas, 1hr da manha.**

Rosa e Mu assistiam a um filme de terror. A brasileira detestava esse tipo de filme, mas queria vê-lo pois todos comentavam sobre ele. Sozinha não assistira, mas com o ariano do lado... estavam num profundo silencio, com os olhos arregalados esperando a vitima ser pega pelo vampiro, nem piscavam. No momento derradeiro... o celular do ariano começou a tocar num tom alto, assustando os dois que se abraçaram com medo.

- Viu? – deu um salto do sofá. - Isso que da assistir esse filme! – Mu estava assustado pegando o aparelho sobre a mesinha de canto. – Alo.

_**- Alo, Mu? Shaka.**_

- Shaka? – indagou surpreso. No susto nem viu de quem era o numero. – tudo bem?

_**- Tudo.**_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ficou preocupado. Ele não gostava de celular e muito menos ligar naquele horário.

_**- Não. Só para avisar que volto essa manha para o santuário.**_

- Ligou só por isso? A essa hora? – estranhou. – quero dizer... que bom.

- _**Devo chegar no horário do almoço**_.... Para Shati. – a irmã para infernizá-lo jogava penas na cabeça dele. _**- Era só isso Mu, até**_. – desligou.

O ariano ficou olhando o aparelho.

- O que foi Mu?

- Shati? – arqueou a sobrancelha. – ele ligar a essa hora? E ainda _Pare Shati_. Shaka bebeu?

- Shaka? Quanto mais ele.

- Ele estava rindo no telefone! Parecia feliz.

- Estranho... vem, vamos acabar de ver o filme.

- De jeito nenhum. – desligou a TV. – vamos dormir.

_**Índia.**_

- Aposto que ele vai pensar besteira. – guardou o celular.

- Por que?

- Escutou eu falando seu nome. E a mente das pessoas geram interpretações equivocadas. É melhor dormimos amanha viajaremos cedo.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Na manha seguinte, os dourados já estavam na arena do Coliseu para mais um dia de treino, para a surpresa deles Afrodite apareceu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia está descansando?

- Eu sei Aiolos, mas cansei de ficar naquela casa. Ainda não posso treinar, pelo menos quero ver o treino.

- E como se sente? – indagou Saga.

- Melhor. Estou me recuperando bem.

- Então senta logo porque não quero ter que carregar ninguém. – disse MM. - Anda logo.

- Sua gentileza me comove. E o Shaka ele deu noticias?

- Ate agora não. – disse Dohko.

- Ele me ligou ontem. – Mu parecia pensativo.

- Que horas?

- A uma da madrugada.

- O QUE?

- Aconteceu algo?

- Ele está bem?

- Não aconteceu nada, bom pelo menos acho que não.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele estava estranho no telefone Aioria. Ele estava rindo e era claro que estava feliz.

- Tem coisa errada. – observou Miro. – Shaka te ligando a essa hora e rindo?

- E o pior... tinha uma garota com ele, uma tal de Shati.

- COMO?? – exclamaram.

- Garota? Que garota? – indagou Shura.

- Teve um momento que ele disse "pare Shati" ela devia está fazendo algo.

- Monge safado! – exclamou Kanon. – eu sabia que tinha algo. Devia esta num bordel. Safado!

- Shaka? De Virgem? – MM enumerava. - O homem mais próximo de Deus? Num bordel? Não. Não mesmo. Mais fácil Radamanthys virar biba do que isso acontecer.

- É sou obrigado a concordar com o Mask. – disse o libriano. – isso é impossível.

- Então quem é Shati?

- Vocês só pensam besteira. – Kamus ate então calado pronunciou. – pode ser perfeitamente alguém próxima a ele.

- A uma da manha Kamus? – Miro o olhou de forma debochada. – rindo? Não mesmo. Ele estava com uma mulher, fazendo o que todo mundo faz. Ate que enfim abandonou aquela santidade.

- Não fale assim. – Dite o defendeu. – não sabe da historia direito. E se ele tiver num bordel o que que tem? E se por acaso não for algum parente. É bem possível uma guerra de travesseiros no meio da noite.

- Não viaja peixe. – MM deu um pedala nele. – menos.

- Ah quando ele voltar. Vai ter que contar tudo direitinho.

- Deixe o em paz Kanon.

- Podem perguntar a tarde. Ele volta hoje. – disse Mu também curioso para saber a historia.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Índia.

Na porta do templo....

- Faça uma boa viagem.

- Obrigado mestre.

- Perdoe-me por tudo.

- Concentre-se no presente e faça o futuro. O que passou, passou. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigado.

Shati fez alguns contatos e o que parecia impossível realizou: haviam conseguindo um vôo para Athenas ao meio dia, e um vôo direto.

- Por que não conseguiu um assim para mim naquele dia? – Shaka tirava as malas do táxi.

- Bom... obedecemos certas ordens...

- Já entendi. – suspirou desanimado. – tomara que nada aconteça. – olhou para o céu, ele estava límpido.

- Não é melhor entrarmos? Podemos nos atrasar.

- Badi tem razão. A mala por favor. – o cavaleiro a pegou. – melhor irmos.

As duas ao entrarem no aeroporto olhavam tudo.

- É a primeira vez que entram aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu Padna. – eu jamais saí de Sonepur.

- Nem eu. – Shati estava animada. – vou viajar de avião!

- Não tem perigo meu neto?

- Não. Será uma viagem rápida. – deu lhe o braço. – eu garanto.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o embarque. Na fila do chek in aguardavam sua vez. Shaka olhava distraído para as pessoas que vinham e iam de forma tranqüila, nem parecia com o dia anterior. Parecia que tudo conspirava a seu favor. O dia estava límpido, a porta do banheiro, o mesmo, não travou e o melhor, nenhuma senhora esbarrara nele.

- "Nem dá para acreditar."

Virou o rosto, fixando o olhar numa senhora que o encarava, era a mesma do dia anterior. Ela o fitava sorrindo.

- "Mas é a mesma..."

_- "Isso mesmo."_

Shaka assustou, ela falava diretamente com sua mente.

- "Como...?"

_- "Isso não importa. Não foi providencial aqueles fatos? Graças a eles encontrou sua família."_

- "Aquilo que aconteceu...."

_- "Como Shati diz: obra dos deuses."_

- "A chuva, a porta, a senhora esbarrando em mim, tudo foi para eu perder o avião?"

_- "Sim. Você não poderia embarcar naquele avião. E nem no próximo."_

- "Não me diga que a atendente..."

_- "Isso mesmo. Ela é como eu."_

Shaka olhou para o guichê, a mesma atendente que o auxiliou no dia anterior o fitava sorrindo.

- "O que ou quem são vocês?"

_- "Somos pessoas comuns. Adeus Shaka, cuide bem de Shakti."_

- "Mas..."

- Acorda. – Shati o puxava. – o que tanto olhava?

- Eu... – voltou a visão para onde estava a senhora, ela não estava mais ali, olhou para a atendente, ela também não, era outra. As duas tinham sumido como mágica.

- O que foi maninho?

- Nada....

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No horário previsto Shaka e sua família desembarcaram no aeroporto de Athenas. Saori já estava com tudo pronto e rapidamente os três foram levados ate o décimo terceiro templo. Shaka pedira para ela, que não passassem pelas doze casas, para evitar olhares curiosos.

Padna estava impressionada, mas Shati estava mais. Quando viu os templos erguendo-se na montanha pensou em está no paraíso.

- É lindo! Lindo! Você mora aqui mesmo?

- Moro. Vem, vamos ate Atena.

A grega lia alguns papeis quando Tatsume bateu a porta.

- Chegaram. Estão na sala do trono.

- Estou indo.

A deusa estava muito curiosa a cerca da "família" dele, não imaginava que ele encontraria algo. Assim que adentrou, notou as duas figuras. Uma era um senhora com trajes indianos, assim como a outra que parecia mais jovem. Ao ver seu rosto...

- Por Zeus!

- Boa tarde senhorita. – Shaka fez uma leve reverencia.

Atena nem o viu, continuando a olhar para a garota que estava a esquerda dele. A semelhança era incrível.

- E eu que achava Saga e Kanon insuperáveis.... vocês são iguais. – não pode deixar de comentar.

- É....

- Se ela colocar a armadura e você um sari... a primeira vista.... ah desculpe, nem me apresentei. – aproximou. – sou Saori. Muito prazer.

A deusa estendeu a mão. Shati fitou o irmão, para depois estender a dela.

- Prazer, sou Shati.

Quando houve o contato, Shati sentiu algo percorrendo seu corpo e a única imagem que vira era o universo. Atena percebeu isso.

- Você tem um dom.

- Ela tem o dom de ver o passado da pessoa quando toca nela. – disse Shaka.

- Entendo, e o que viu?

- O universo. Não vi imagens, mas sim o universo, como se seu passado fosse tão antigo quanto ele. Deve ser pelo fato de ser uma deusa.

- Talvez. E quem é essa senhora?

- Padna, minha avó.

- Namaste. – a indiana impôs as mãos.

- Namaste. – Atena repetiu o ato. – é um grande prazer conhecê-las. Pode me contar como...

Shaka contou rapidamente o que aconteceu durante esses dias.

- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. Fiquem o tempo que quiserem. Shaka depois mostre o santuário a elas, ah, darei um jantar. Apareçam.

- Sim senhorita. – temia isso.

A medida que desciam pelas doze casas, as indianas ficavam maravilhadas.

- Sejam bem vindas a minha casa.

Shaka abriu as portas do sexto templo, deixando as duas encantadas.

- Sua casa é linda Shakya. – disse a avó. – apesar de budista tem muitas coisas indianas.

- Inclusive a comida. Nem precisam se preocupar com a alimentação.

- Sua casa é enorme! – correu ate a janela. – olha a vista! Adorei tudo!

- Que bom. O que gostariam de fazer?

- Descansar, se não for incomodo. Não estou acostumada a viagens e a idade...

- Venha. – Shaka deu o braço a avó. – venha também Shati.

O cavaleiro as conduziu ate o quarto de hospede. Ele era simples contando apenas com uma cama e um pequeno guarda roupa.

- Pedirei a Mu a cama emprestada.

- Viagens cansam. – Padna sentou colocando os pés para cima.

- A senhora aceita um chá?

- Eu aceito.

- Queria que nossos pais nos vissem agora. Todos juntos. – disse Shati. – seria tão bom.

- Eles estão aqui Shati. – o virginiano colocou as mãos no coração dela.

- Sim. – sorriu. – quero te da isso.

A indiana abriu a mala retirando um embrulho.

- Para sua casa.

- Para mim?

- Abra.

Shaka abriu rapidamente ficando surpreso ao vê-lo: era um porta retrato.

- São...

- Os nossos pais, é uma foto de quando eles se casaram. Como não os conheceu...

- Obrigado. – acariciava a foto. - Obrigado mesmo. – sorriu emocionado.

- Vamos fazer o chá, antes que eu chore.

Rapidamente o fizeram. Assim que Padna o saboreou, deitou. Os irmãos retiraram-se para a sala.

- Santuário de Athena... – aproximou da janela vendo o restante do santuário.

- Há alguns dias nem imaginava essa cena. – debruçou na janela ao lado dela.

- Nem eu. Sequer imaginava a existência disso. Se não tivéssemos nos encontrado nos Ganges será que nunca nós....

- Não sei. – a fitou. – venha, quero te mostrar algo.

A conduziu ate o jardim das arvores gêmeas.

- É o paraíso... – abriu a palma da mão pegando uma pétala. – do lado de fora...

- Nem parece que tem um jardim. – sorriu. – aqui se chama jardim das arvores gêmeas.

- É o lugar mais fantástico que vi. É a morada de Buda?

- Não... – riu.- é só um jardim. Entre quando quiser.

- Posso caminhar um pouco?

- Claro.

Shati andou alguns passos, aquele cenário parecia surreal, com aquelas pétalas voando e um agradável odor. A indiana fechou os olhos aspirando o cheiro. Ali podia-se dizer que era um ambiente de paz. Sentou na grama verde e macia, admirando as duas arvores que erguiam a frente. Shaka a observava atentamente.

- "Tenho algo a proteger, alguém por quem lutar." – sorriu.

Logo a noticia de duas visitantes na companhia de Shaka alastrou pelo santuário. No Coliseu não se falava de outra coisa.

- O caso é serio. Ele até trouxe a sogra. Soa ate bonito Shaka e Shati. – Kanon comentava com Shura.

- Vocês falam demais. – Afrodite deu um pedala no geminiano. – vão cuidar da própria vida.

- Mas que é estranho isso é. – disse Deba. – será que era uma namorada antiga?

- Ate você Deba?

- Só estou comentando.

- Por que não perguntam para ele? – Aiolos apontou para trás.

O virginiano em vinha na direção deles.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa. – responderam os doze.

- Como foram os treinos?

- Normal. – disse Dohko observando-o.

- Então vamos treinar.

Os doze continuaram parados fitando-o.

- O que foi?

- Bem... – Shura aproximou. – queríamos algumas explicações, isso se quiser falar.

- Minha irmã e minha avó. – disse objetivo.

Silencio, ate o vento tinha parado de soprar, não se ouvia absolutamente nada. Com doze pares de olhos fitando-o.

- Por que estão me olhando assim? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Repete o que disse.

- Minha irmã e minha avó. Por que?

- Que bom. – Saga foi o primeiro a sair do estado de estupefação. – quer dizer que encontrou sua família.

- Sim. Infelizmente meus pais já morreram. Só sobraram as duas.

- Fico feliz por você Shaka. – Mu tocou no ombro dele. – descobriu o que procurava.

- É. – sorriu. – foi um tesouro.

- E como foi? Pode nos contar?

Não deu muitos detalhes do acontecimento.

- No final tudo acabou bem.

- Sim Kamus.

- Então... – Miro pronunciou. – tem uma irmã. Ela é mais velha, ou mais nova?

- Temos a mesma idade.

- Como assim? – não entenderam.

- Minha irmã gêmea.

Novamente o mesmo silencio sepulcral.

- Por que só o Saga pode ter irmão gêmeo? – não gostou dos olhares.

- Gêmea?

- Sim.

- Agora entendi. – Mu teve um estralo. – quando te liguei, a voz era dela.

- Sim. Shati estava cantando na cozinha.

- SHATI!! – exclamaram abismados.

- É ela que é a Shati?? – Kanon quase teve um treco.

- Por quê?

- Então o "pare Shati..." era dela.

- Do que estão falando?

- Da ligação que você fez ontem para o ariano. – disse Dite. – ele nos contou.

Shaka o olhou imediatamente.

- Comentei sem querer. – justificou.

- Tudo bem. – deu um suspiro desanimado. Já estava imaginando o jantar. – vão conhecê-las no jantar que Atena vai dar hoje.

- Mal posso esperar. – disse MM.

- Em se tratando dessas mentes aposto que pensaram besteiras.

- E como. Pensaram que ate era sua noiva. – disse Dohko.

- Falaram que estavam num bordel. – Aiolos pos mais lenha na fogueira.

- Como?? – ficou roxo. - Vocês só pensam besteiras. O "pare Shati" foi porque ela estava jogando penas em mim.

- O que?

- Guerra de travesseiro. – disse baixinho.

Silencio.

- Estava brincando de guerra de travesseiro com ela? – Kamus não acreditou. – você? – apontou para ele.

- Sim eu.

- Não disse? – Dite devolveu o pedala ao canceriano.

- Bonito, - Miro ralhou. – conosco nem um peninha e com ela... traíra. Ficava na cama cheio de pose " isso é idiotice" mas agora... está lembrado, senhor Shaka?

A mente dele voltou ao passado, quando ainda eram crianças e dormiam no mesmo quarto. Quase todas as noites havia guerra de travesseiros promovido na maioria das vezes por Miro e ele, nunca participara. Achava tudo criancice. Arrependeu-se.

- Tem razão. Deveria ter feito aquilo. É muito bom. – sorriu.

- Gostou de brincar? – Saga o fitou incrédulo.

- Muito. Bem, vamos treinar. – passou por eles.

Ficaram olhando sem entender.

- É o mesmo Shaka?

- A Índia fez uma reviravolta nele.

- Dá para andarem depressa? – colocou a mão na cintura. - Ou vou ter que mandar uns travesseiros em vocês?

Sorriu. Ficaram bobos ao mesmo tempo felizes. Jamais viram Shaka sorrir daquela maneira. Um jeito espontâneo, sincero, de alguém que realmente estava feliz.

- É a primeira vez que o vejo sorrir assim. – Aiolos também sorria. – de forma tão contagiante, alegre.

- Shaka nunca se permitiu, - disse Saga. - talvez nunca tivera motivo para isso e agora tem. Agora ele se permitiu viver.

Uma grande mesa estava disposta na sala do trono. Já estavam todos reunidos e o assunto em pauta era sobre a família de Shaka. Enquanto isso na sexta casa, Padna estava pronta, apenas aguardando, junto com Shaka, a neta.

- Apresse-se Shati. – era a terceira vez que Shaka batia a porta.

- Estou indo. – respondeu aflita. – o que vou vestir?

No templo os borburinhos pararam ao sentirem o cosmo do cavaleiro aproximando.

A porta do templo abriu-se. Shaka apareceu primeiro seguido de uma senhora, que suspeitaram que fosse a avó dele, entretanto todos os olhares pararam na figura feminina de rosto pouco encoberto.

- Boa noite a todos. – cumprimentou-os, jurando que se notasse algum olhar diferente para a irmã, tiraria os sentidos.

- Boa noite. – responderam mas sem tirar os olhos da convidada.

- Essa é Padna, minha avó paterna.

A senhora os fitou com curiosidade. Não estava acostumada a tantos rostos diferentes, mas achou-os simpáticos.

- Namaste.

Responderam com aceno.

- Essa é minha irmã. Shati.

Um pouco sem jeito a indiana aproximou, retirando o véu vermelho que cobria seu rosto. Ficaram peplexos. Saga e Kanon se olharam, achando-se totalmente diferentes.

- Por Zeus.... – disse Dite surpreso. – qual dos dois é o Shaka, qual dos dois é a Shati.

- Ola. – sua voz saiu melodiosa.

- Muito prazer. – Shura já estava de pé na frente dela. – sou Shura.

- Oi.

Shaka o fitou de maneira fria.

- Afaste-se.

- Só quis ser agradável.

- Seja de longe.

- Xi... temos um irmão ciumento. – Dohko brincou.

- A semelhança entre vocês... parecem um espelho. – disse Saga.

- Demais. – Atena aproximou do trio. – Shati e senhora Padna esses são... - Disse o nome de cada um. – sentem se, vamos aproveitar a noite.

Shati e Padna sentaram lado a lado, tendo Shaka ao lado da avó e Shion do outro.

- Aproveitem a noite. – disse o mestre.

- Obrigada.

- É um prazer conhecer um parente de um dos cavaleiros. – lhe estendeu a mão.

Shati hesitou, mas era inevitável, estavam no ocidente e aquela era a forma de se cumprimentarem. Ela retribuiu já preparada para as imagens. Ao fitar aqueles orbes roxas, viu-o num campo de batalha, com o rosto mais jovem, ao lado de um outro cavaleiro. Seu semblante era triste. Sentiu muita tristeza.

- Prazer. – disse quebrando o silencio entre eles.

Ele sorriu.

O jantar transcorria a algum tempo quando Rosa e Clarice chegaram.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Rosa parou afobada.

- Idem. – Clarice estava prestes a colocar o coração para fora. – ficamos agarradas na faculdade.

- Tudo bem meninas. – disse a deusa. – sentem-se.

Rosa notou as duas.

- Vocês devem ser a família de Shaka.

- Isso mesmo. – disse o próprio. – Rosa, minha avó Padna. Badi, essa é Rosa, irmã do Aldebaran e essa é a Clarice, noiva dele.

- Prazer. – disseram as duas.

- Igualmente. – respondeu impondo as mãos.

- Minha irmã Shati.

- E eu que achava que Saga e Kanon eram iguais, mas vocês...

- Muito prazer. – disse Clarice.

- Igualmente.

- Sou Rosa. – estendeu a mão.

Não tendo alternativa Shati retribuiu. Preparou-se contudo....a indiana a fitou um pouco atordoada, Shaka percebeu isso, mas tratou de mudar a situação, antes que alguém percebesse.

- Vamos jantar.

Tudo transcorreu de forma animada, com as tradicionais brigas, com Shati contando a todos sobre sua vida na Índia, o casamento de Aldebaran que estava a cada dia mais próximo, a viagem que Miro faria com a família. depois de muito conversarem acharam melhor finalizar o evento para que as convidadas descansassem.

- Seja muito bem vinda Shati. – disse a brasileira morena. – vai amar esse lugar.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Aproveite a estadia. – Mu estava abraçado a Rosa.

- Obrigada.

Por descuido o lenço dela foi ao chão. O ariano rapidamente o pegou lhe entregando, sem querer Shati tocou nas mãos dele.... tudo que viu foi um lugar iluminado por tochas, no meio dele um bloco que parecia ser feito de cristal e dentro dele, de forma surpreendente, o ariano. Sentiu uma forte dor no peito.

- Shati. – Shaka tocou no ombro dela, fazendo-a "voltar".

- Vamos. Boa noite a todos e obrigada por tudo.

- Nos vemos amanha. – Shura se precipitou pegando na mão dela.

Novas imagens apareceram: via um garotinho, parado em frente a um tumulo, o dia estava fechado e as lagrimas se misturavam a chuva. Sentiu o ódio que emanava do garoto.

- Vamos indo. – Saga o puxou antes que Shaka o matasse. – tenham uma boa noite.

- Igualmente.

Foi um leve esbarrar, quase imperceptível, mas Shati viu Saga usando uma mascara vermelha e depois um armadura negra. Era notável a profunda tristeza que ele sentia.

Sem mais incidentes despediram-se. Padna preferiu ir para o quarto direto, Shati permaneceu na sala. Depois de certificar que a avó dormia de forma confortável, o cavaleiro foi para a sala. Sentou ao lado da irmã que tinha os olhos vagos.

- Teve visões.

- Sim. – o fitou.

- E elas mexeram com você.

- Sim. Na maioria dos casos consigo ate sentir o sentimento das pessoas, as vezes chega a doer.

- E sentiu isso hoje?

- Senti.

- Me diga.

- Eu vi Shion, um pouco mais novo e ao lado de Dohko, não sei bem o lugar, mas exalava a morte e ele estava muito triste.

- Depois te conto o porque. Continue.

- No caso de Shura vi um menino de uns seis anos, estava num cemitério, eu acho....e ele sentia um ódio terrível por tudo e por todos. – estremeceu.

- Estranho.

- Saga esbarrou de leve em mim... ele guarda um grande sentimento de culpa pelo passado.

É daquilo que me contou?

- Sim. E o Mu?

- Estava preso num bloco de cristal, e sentia uma dor... tão profunda... que chegou a doer em mim.

Shaka ouviu calado.

- E com a Rosa? Notei que você ficou preocupada.

- Pode parecer estranho e ate agora ainda não entendi, mas...

- Mas?

- Quando apertei a mão de Atena, a imagem que vi foi do universo, mas com a Rosa... foi... se for comparar, era como se o universo de Atena fosse do tamanho dessa casa.

- Como assim?

- Eu não vi imagens maninho. Vi o universo em Rosa.

Shaka ficou surpreso.

- Só que numa escala.... se o de Atena era do tamanho dessa casa, a da Rosa seria do tamanho do santuário. Não tinha fim, nem começo, era profundo e negro, como se a minha vida, a sua, a de todos, perante aquilo, fosse efêmera.

O cavaleiro continuou calado, o que aquilo significava? Como assim, enxergou o universo?

E a visão de Mu? Que batalha seria aquela?

-----------------------------

_**Demorou, mas saiu. Ficou enorme.**_

_**No próximo capitulo o casamento de Deba.**_


	31. Chapter 31: O Casamento

_**Bia PopMusic – Ainda vão enfrentar uma barra.**_

_**Danizoll – Obrigada pela review.**_

_**Tenshi – As visões da Shati não são por acaso, aguarde surpresas.**_

_**Pandora Apony – Shaka a qualquer momento vai tirar um sentindo de um deles, rrsrs e como esperado o casamento chegou!**_

_**Mabel – Ela não vai ficar com o Miro, depois desse capitulo vai descobrir com quem rsrsrs.**_

_**Rodrigo. – Pois é, o passado de Rosa só será esclarecido na próxima fic, mas aguarde surpresas ainda nesta.**_

_**Sophie Clarkson – Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Bom, o fim da fic está próximo espero que goste, (apesar de achar que todos vão querer me matar)**_

_**Jaci – Aguarde o passado de Shura, Kamus e do Dohko, tudo será esclarecido. E não é só só o babado de Rosa e Cia, tem o de Clarice/Deba e Shaka e Shati.**_

_**Chidory Maxwell – Obrigada por comentar. Shaka merecia uma família! O do  
Shura vai aparecer na próxima fic e também é um passado muito triste. Aguarde.**_

_** – Obrigada por ler minhas fics. Shaka ainda vai passar muitos apertos por causa de Shati.**_

--------****---------

**Capitulo 31: O Casamento**

_Há dois anos atrás, quando Seiya e os demais cavaleiros "invadiram" o santuário, nenhum dos seus moradores dourados imaginavam o rumo de suas vidas daquele dia em diante. O santuário não era mais o mesmo, a vida deles não era mais a mesma. Se pudessem imaginar, desde aquela época o que lhe reservava o futuro, como seria suas reações?_

Como prometido, Shaka mostrou o santuário para Padna e Shati que se encantaram pelo local.

_Pareciam que sempre tiveram aquela vida. Que batalhas ferozes não passaram de sonhos ruins, devaneios. Como se desde que nasceram aquilo era algo normal. Uma vida de paz._

O ritmo continuou normal, como todos os dias anteriores. Clarice e Rosa na faculdade, os treinos no período da manha, como se todos os dias fossem daquele jeito.

Shati sabia ser persuasiva quando suplicou para o irmão ver o treino dos cavaleiros. Aquela idéia de pessoas com poderes sobre humanos a deixava fascinada. Padna foi contra, não era certo uma moça solteira perto de tantos homens, mas a indiana não ligou.

Estava sentada na arquibancada, claro um pouco afastada, ordens de Shaka, observando tudo. Para a alegria do virginiano Afrodite foi fazer companhia a ela.

- Vocês treinam todos os dias?

- Sim, apesar de estarmos em paz, não podemos relaxar. Esta gostando daqui?

- Se pudesse morava aqui, mas minha avó gosta da Índia.

- Entendo. A minha não abandona a Suécia por nada. Vai ficar ate o casamento?

- Pois então, temos quinze dias ate lá, não posso me afastar do meu emprego. Creio que devo ir embora e depois voltar. A senhorita Atena até nos ofereceu o avião dela.

Enquanto ela falava o pisciano a analisava. Era um Shaka feminino. O jeito de falar, os gestos, o olhar, tudo era igual ao do cavaleiro.

- Que bom que Shaka achou vocês. Ele está mais sorridente, alegre.

- Também notei isso. – sorriu. – quando o conheci percebi que ele era uma pessoa solitária. Fico feliz por ele, mas por vocês também. Muitos resgataram seus passados.

- Sim.

O treino tinha acabado naquela hora. Shaka aproximava da irmã.

- Está satisfeita?

- Estou apesar de não ver nada, são muito rápidos.

- E olha que nem nos viu totalmente em ação. – Miro chegou sorrateiro. – como vai Shati? – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Shaka estreitou o olhar, mas o escorpião não se intimidou.

- Vou bem. – devolveu o cumprimento... Estava num lugar escuro, mas podia vê-lo em meio a pessoas mortas, estava bastante ferido e de sua armadura negra sangue escorria. – bem...

- Acho que devemos ir. – disse Shaka percebendo que a irmã vira algo.

- Tem razão, deixei a vovó muito tempo sozinha.

- Eu te ajudo. – Aldebaran estendeu-lhe a mão, o fato de está de casamento marcado, não deixou o maninho dela ressabiado.

- Obrigada. – sorriu, mas por dentro não queria tocar em mais ninguém, contudo não teve jeito. Notou que o lugar parecia ser o mesmo de Miro, contudo o taurino trajava uma armadura branca e vermelha, havia mais alguém ao lado dele, uma figura feminina, mas a visão sumiu antes que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

- Algum problema Shati? – indagou Mu percebendo que tinha algo no ar.

- Nenhum. – sorriu. – vamos maninho.

Shaka apenas concordou. Sabia que ela tinha visto "algo".

O almoço foi em Libra, cortesia de Dohko, que lógico, queria agradar a mais nova convidada. Shaka já estava prestes a retirar o sentidos de alguns por causa dos murmúrios e olhares nada "normais". Por sorte, as duas brasileiras também estavam presentes. Almoçariam para retornar para a ultima aula do dia. As quatro conversavam animadas, trocando informações sobre roupas, jóias, receitas, coisas de mulher, como Aioria dissera. As três mais jovens então, parecia amigas de longa data.

- Então quando você voltar, faremos um tour pelos shoppings athenienses, vai adorar.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Eu quero que me ensine a fazer essa trança. – Clarice tocou nos cabelos dela. – sei que o meu é muito curto, mas quero aprender.

- É muito fácil. Rosa, por favor.

Rapidamente a brasileira se prontificou. Sentou numa almofada enquanto a indiana apoiou os joelhos em outra. Clarice aproximou, escutando atentamente a explicação.

- E é isso.

- Não é tão difícil. Posso tentar?

- Claro.

- Cuidado com o meu cabelo.

- Fica quieta. – Clarice deu um cutucão de leve nela.

Seguindo as orientações a brasileira conseguiu fazer uma meia trança na amiga.

- Preciso de pratica.

- Com o tempo você pega, segure os cabelos desse jeito.

Shati segurou a mão de Clarice para posicioná-la... Parecia que a visão de Aldebaran continuava na dela, agora via perfeitamente o rosto da mulher e era de Clarice que trajava roupas brancas e algumas peças em metal em lugares estratégicos. Em sua mão esquerda um arco.

- Assim?

- Isso. – picou algumas vezes. – assim mesmo. Com essa posição vai conseguir.

- Deixe- me tentar.

A indiana se afastou um pouco, que tipo de visões eram aquelas? Pela historia que Shaka lhe contou, elas não se encaixavam.

Shati ainda ficou por mais três dias no santuário, ate que juntamente com a avó retornou para a Índia com a promessa de voltar para o casamento e com isso alguns dias se passaram. Aldebaran e Clarice estavam nervosos e apreensivos. Os preparativos seguiam a mil. Nesse ínterim Miro tinha feito uma viagem ate a Itália com os pais e irmã retornando apenas nas vésperas do casamento.

Rosa contava os dias, tanto que a primeira coisa do dia que fazia, era cortar mais um dia no calendário.

- Faltam três dias.

- Passou de pressa. – o ariano lhe deu um beijo no rosto, indo para a cozinha.

- A Shati chega hoje.

- Os cavaleiros de bronze também.

- Então vou conhecer o famoso Kiki? – chegou na porta.

- Vai. Aquele desnaturado, foi para o Japão e nunca mais voltou.

- Tadinho Mu.

- Ele vai ver quando chegar.

Pouco antes do almoço Shati e Padna chegaram sendo recepcionadas por Shaka. Clarice não tinha cabeça para mais nada. Tinha "abandonado" a faculdade e quem segurava as pontas era Rosa, fora os preparativos do casamento e para a chegada de sua mãe e a família de Clarice. A brasileira passava o dia inteiro fora e só retornava a noite.

- Esse lugar não mudou nada. – disse um rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- Mudou sim irmão. – disse o mais baixo de melanes verdes. – veja como o ar está mais puro, aquele clima de batalhas sumiu, ate parece um local comum.

- Shun tem razão Ikki. – disse Shiryu. – essa sensação de paz.

- Como podíamos imaginar que depois daquele dia, o rumo que as coisas tomariam. – Hyoga fitava as casas. – que a vida de todos mudaria. – olhou para Eire.

- Chega de saudosismo. Quero ver o pessoal. – Seiya tomou a frente, praticamente puxando Miho.

- E eu o mestre Mu. – mal acabou de dizer e o pequeno lemuriano sumiu das vistas deles.

Devido as proximidades do casamento, Shion tinha dispensado todos do treino, aproveitando a folga, o ariano arrumava a casa para a chegada dos parentes de Rosa e Clarice. Estava distraído pensando na noiva....

- MESTRE!!!!!!!

- AH!!!!

O cavaleiro levou um grande susto, Kiki simplesmente aparecera em cima dele.

- Quer me matar de susto?

- Estava com saudades.

- E ficou meses no Japão. Sei...

- O mestre sentiu saudades de mim. – o abraçou com força. – que bom.

- Me solta Kiki.

- Vejo que a saudade era muita.

Os lemurianos olharam para o dono da voz. Era Seiya e os demais de bronze com suas namoradas.

- Seja bem vindos ao santuário. – disse o morador da primeira casa tirando Kiki de cima dele.

- Obrigado Mu. Creio que já as conhecem. – disse Shiryu.

- Claro. Miho, Eire, Shunrei, June e Pandora. Sejam bem vindas.

- Obrigada.

A principio Ikki não levaria a alemã, mas por pressão do irmão, a chamou, afinal já estava passando da hora de oficializar o namoro.

- Mestre Mu, cadê a Rosa? Eu quero conhece-la.

- Ela está na faculdade. Vão vê-la mais tarde.

- A expressão de seu rosto mudou. – Shun observou. – naquela vez você estava confuso, hoje é nítido seus sentimentos.

- É... – ficou um pouco rubro.

- Até vai desencalhar. – Ikki abafou o riso. – com aliança e tudo. Quem diria os cavaleiros de ouro.

- É... – ficou escarlate.

- Bom é melhor irmos temos uma longa caminhada. – disse o aquariano.

- O pacote está entregue. – Seiya deu um pedala em Kiki. – ate mais ver Mu.

- Pacote o ...

- Kiki.- chamou a atenção.

- Desculpe.

- Por que não vai lá ver seu quarto?

- É mesmo. Fui!

Os bronze continuaram seu trajeto, chegando agora em Touro. No corredor escutaram uma pequena discussão.

- É sim.

- É não.

- É sim, Ran e ponto final.

- Não Clarice. – cruzou os braços.

- É sim!

- Está bem! – descruzou os braços. – me rendo, pode mudar a cor do sofá.

- Obrigadinha. – o abraçou.

- Pensei que não viveria para ver isso. O grande touro foi dobrado!

- Sem piadas Ikki. – virou-se vendo seus companheiros de luta. – como é bom vê-los.

- Não poderíamos deixar de ver isso. – o sagitariano aproximou. – a quanto tempo Aldebaran.

- Praticamente se isolaram no Japão. Oi Miho. – cumprimentou a moça.

- Ola.

- Pessoal essa é Clarice. – e olhando para ela. – Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Miho, Shunrei, Eire, June e Pandora.

- Prazer.

- O prazer é nosso.

- Muito obrigada por virem.

Conversaram mais um pouco para depois seguirem em frente. Passaram por Gêmeos, Câncer e Leão. Estavam no fim das escadarias que ligava a Virgem.

- Ainda é difícil de acreditar que ele tenha uma irmã, ainda mais gêmea.

- Para ver como são as coisas Hyoga.

Ao chegarem na entrada pararam ao ver uma garota que varria o chão.

- Zeus... ate pensei que fosse o Shaka. Nesse caso ate eu pegaria.

- Ikki. – Pandora lhe deu um beliscão.

- Brincadeira.

A garota escutando os risos, olhou na direção deles.

- Oi.

- Oi, você é a Shati?

- Sim, e vocês...

- Os cavaleiros de bronze.

- Ah sim, meu irmão me falou de vocês. É um prazer conhecê-los.

- Garota você é a cara do monge. – Seiya a fitava abismado. – Saga e Kanon perto de vocês não são nada.

Ela riu.

- Sejam bem vindos cavaleiros. – o virginiano surgiu na entrada.

- Ola Shaka.

- Vejo que estão todos bem. – abriu os olhos sorrindo.

Estranharam, Shaka sorrindo?

- Estamos ótimos. – disse o dragão. – que bom que encontrou sua irmã.

- Algumas coisas mudaram. – a fitou. – Atena deve está lhes esperando.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras seguindo. Quando Shun passou por eles.

- Parabéns. Para os dois.

- Obrigado. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Vai ter festa?

- Atena insistiu. – o virginiano revirou os olhos. – e essa daqui quase não gosta de festa.

- Lógico, é o nosso aniversario!

- Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. – Andrômeda saiu rindo da cara de Shaka.

A próxima parada foi em Libra.

- Mestre. – Shunrei correu para abraça-lo.

- Como está? – retribuiu o gesto. – Shiryu está cuidando bem de você?

- Sim.

- Mestre.

- Que bom vê-lo. – tocou lhe no ombro. – é bom ver todos vocês.

- Também estamos felizes por vê-lo, Dohko. – disse Hyoga.

- Já preparei o quarto de vocês. Quartos separados, ouviu mocinhos.

Shunrei e Shiryu coraram ate a alma.

- Espero que o próximo casamentos sejam o de vocês. Pare ter mais festas.

- Ainda é cedo mestre. – a garota estava escarlate. – quem sabe daqui alguns anos.

- É bom mesmo. – riu. – estão em casa. - dirigiu a todos. - aproveitem essa tranqüilidade.

- Esse santuário está mudado. Aldebaran e Mu vão se casar, as famílias de Shaka, Miro e Afrodite.

- Tempos de paz, Ikki, paz. Bom aproveitem.

Fizeram uma ultima parada em Aquário, onde mestre e pupilo trocaram comprimentos afetuosos. Kamus gostava muito de Hyoga, tinha o como irmão mais novo, pois ele parecia muito com alguém de seu passado.

Logo em seguida foram para o templo onde Atena os recepcionou. Com os treinos suspensos, muitos aproveitaram para por a casa em ordem e a noite não demorou a cair.

Enquanto Mu se arrumava para o aniversario, Kiki estava na sala deitado no sofá assistindo TV. Subitamente levantou olhando para a porta vendo que alguém se aproximava, voltou para a mesma posição, ficando quieto, como o sofá estava de costas para a porta quem estivesse entrado não o veria.

Rosa voltava de mais um dia de aula, estava cansada e contando os dias para o fim do semestre. Entrou em casa, tirando as sandálias, passou pelo sofá, enquanto tirava o relógio, sem perceber que um par de olhos roxos a observava. Depositou o objeto no centro da mesa, de maneira sorrateira o pequeno ariano parou atrás dela.

- Oi.

- Ah!!! – a brasileira levou um susto, caindo sentada no chão. – quer me matar?

- Me desculpe, mas não resistir. – deu um sorriso travesso.

Os dois se fitaram, Rosa logo viu as pintinhas no alto da testa deduzindo que aquele garoto deveria ser o pupilo de Mu.

Kiki a encarava de maneira séria, deixando-a um pouco constrangida.

- Oi. – disse tentando iniciar um dialogo amigável.

Continuou a encará-la, tinha notado a coloração de seus olhos, rubis e o brilho que emanava deles, achando diferente, só existia uma pessoa com esse tipo de brilho...

- Sou Rosa. – estendeu a mão. – você deve ser o Kiki.

- Ele mesmo. – sorriu. – então é por você que meu mestre fica com cara de bobo. – zombou.

- É...

- Desculpe pelo susto. – a ajudou a levantar.

- Tudo bem, eu também faria o mesmo. – sorriu divertida.

- Aposto que não é boa coisa. – Mu apareceu na porta. – o que você fez Kiki?

- Nada mestre.

- Ele só me deu boas vindas da maneira dele. – brincou com os cabelos ruivos. – não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, vou me arrumar, se não chegamos atrasados. Suas sardas são uma graça.

O pequeno sorriu todo convencido.

- Agora ele vai se achar o tal. – o ariano revirou os olhos.

- Não demoro.

A brasileira lhe deu um beijo seguindo para o quarto.

- O que você fez Kiki.

- Dei um sustinho de nada, ela tinha que ser aprovada. Se me xingasse....

- Você não toma jeito.

- E você não percebeu o que ela é. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Como assim?

- Nada não. Já vou subir, até. – acenou e sumiu.

- Não pode usar tele... – suspirou. – cinese. Kiki.... – lembrou-se das palavras dele. – como assim não percebi o que ela é. O Japão está fazendo mal para ele.

Ignorou voltando para o quarto.

O jantar não estava muito diferente do ofertado por Saori dias atrás. Colocaram uma grande mesa na sala do trono, onde os cavaleiros e alguns convidados se assentaram. Não tardou muito para Rosa e os dois arianos aparecerem. Ela foi apresentada para os bronze e suas namoradas restando apenas Shun que estava na cozinha com Atena.

- Ele está aqui. – disse Mu entrando. - Rosa este é o Shun.

A garota aproximou olhando de maneira estática para ele. O bronze também a encarava.

- Prazer. – estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. – ela retribuiu.

Shun sentiu algo diferente, tinha a leve sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar. Rosa também tivera a mesma impressão.

- Eu já te vi antes? – indagou.

- Creio que não. – respondeu o cavaleiro de olhos fixos na íris dela.

- Você me é familiar, enfim, - deu nos ombros. - prazeres conhecem-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Shun deu um grande sorriso deixando Mu ressabiado.

- Mestre eu estou com fome. – Kiki já estava de olho nas bandejas.

- Vamos comer então. – Atena sorriu.

Depois de mais algumas apresentações o jantar continuou, no momento mais esperado por muito, Atena trouxe o bolo. Cantaram parabéns para uma animada indiana e um rubro cavaleiro. Shaka queria sumir. E como toda comemoração não faltou às ameaças por parte do guardião da sexta casa não faltou devido as olhadas nada angelicais do quarteto pervertido, mas nada que chegasse a uma briga.

Shun e Rosa de vez em quando se encaravam, aquela sensação de já terem se visto antes, estava cada vez mais forte. Mu não estava gostando.

- Está te olhando demais. – disse com a cara fechada.

- Quem?

- Shun. Ele está com a June.

- E?

- Como e? – a fitou incrédulo. – você é uma mulher casada.

- Para de se preocupar com bobagens. Ele deve está sentindo o mesmo que eu.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos.

- A sensação de nos conhecermos. Eu vi ele em algum lugar.

- Sei... – virou o rosto.

- Não faça essa cara e peque mais alguns salgadinhos estão ótimos.

A pequena comemoração seguiu ate altas horas, Shiryu e Shunrei ficaram abrigados em Libra, o mesmo de Hyoga e Eire, já o restante ficou no templo. De volta a casa, Shaka despediu-se da irmã e a avó indo para o jardim das arvores gêmeas, para a ultima meditação do dia. Estava concentrado quando a voz apareceu.

- "_Como esta se sentindo agora?"_ Bem. "_Nunca teve uma comemoração_?" É a primeira vez, com festa e bolo. "_E está feliz_?" Muito. _"Aproveite essa paz e felicidade_.

A voz o deixou, Shaka abriu os olhos não entendo se fora apenas uma leve impressão, o se de fato havia algum significado naquelas palavras.

O dia seguinte seria especial para Rosa, Clarice e Aldebaran, era o dia da chegada de seus familiares.

Logo cedo Rosa rumou para o centro da cidade, buscar a maquete. Teria que ser rápida, pois sua mãe chegaria a qualquer momento. Rita a aguardava na porta do atelier.

A expectativa da brasileira era grande, quando o artesão veio com o objeto feito em madeira clara, quase chorou de alegria.

- Ficou linda. Linda!

- Ficou do jeito que queria?

- Sim.

- Nossa, Rosa, ficou muito legal, vai tirar cem.

- E olha que nem a viu decorada. – dava pulinhos. – muito obrigada. Fez um excelente trabalho.

- E como vai transportá-la?

- Vou de táxi. Vou aproveitar que Clarice saiu com meu irmão para levá-la. Quero fazer uma surpresa. Pedi que Shura me ajudasse no transporte.

- Ele está aqui??

- Deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Aguardaram por pouco tempo.

- Ola.

As duas olharam para onde vinha a voz.

- Oi. – cumprimentou uma sorridente grega.

- A maquete ficou linda Rosa, vai ganhar a pontuação maxima.

- Assim eu espero. – a brasileira olhou para a amiga. – Shura, será que pode ajudar a Rita com essas sacolas? Eu vou pegar um táxi então não terei dificuldades.

- Não precisa. – Rita queria matar a amiga.

- Ajudo sim, será um prazer. – sorriu.

- Então vou indo. – o táxi já a esperava. – até mais tarde. Tchau Rita. – sorriu.

- Deixe que eu levo para você. – pegou todas as sacolas. – vamos?

- Cla-ro. – quando ele não estava perto, aparentava que era extrovertida, mas agora os dois sozinhos, estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Animada para o casamento?

- Sim. Passou depressa. Já é amanha.

- Muito rápido.

- Você ainda... – há muito queria saber se ele ainda gostava de Clarice. - desculpe perguntar.

- Acredita que eu a vejo apenas como amiga. Eu gostei dela, não posso negar, mas passou. Deba gosta muito mais do que eu.

- Que bom que se sente assim. Fico feliz por você.

- Obrigado. Espero encontrar alguém como ele encontrou. Quem sabe...

- Vai encontrar, você é legal, simpático e muito bonito.

Shura a fitou, Rita queria sumir.

- Você também é. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – abaixou o olhar, aquele sorriso...

O papo entre os dois continuou animado.

Na porta do santuário, Kiki ajudava a brasileira.

- Tem certeza que todos saíram?

- Sim Rosa. Deba e Clarice foram ver algo do casamento e mestre Mu está no templo.

- E as chaves?

- Aqui. – deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Será que ele não vai aparecer lá?

- Do jeito que as coisas estão? Duvido. Quem vai querer armadura numa hora dessa?

- Perfeito então vamos.

Para que ninguém visse a maquete antes de ficar pronta, Rosa, com a ajuda de Kiki, a escondeu na sala que o ariano conserta as armaduras.

Certificando que ninguém a viu entrar, correu para entrada pois sua mãe não tardaria a chegar. Deba e Clarice que tinham saído por perto, não demoraram a voltar. Mu sabendo que a sogra chegaria voltou para seu templo. E foi com muitos sorrisos que viram a van da fundação estacionar na entrada.

A primeira a descer foi a mãe dos brasileiros.

- Mãe!

Rosa desceu as escadas correndo dando um forte abraço nela.

- Estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Tem se comportado?

- Sim.

Os próximos a descerem foram os pais de Clarice. A brasileira assim que os viu correu ate eles.

- Mãe! Pai!

Aldebaran começou a descer as escadas lentamente ate parar diante da mãe.

- Oi mãe.

- Aldebaran.

Os dois trocaram um afetuoso abraço.

- Oi Kaká.

- Jorge, Tereza! – correu para abraçá-los. – e meu sobrinho lindo. – carregou-o no colo.

- Tia Bianca. – Rosa deu um abraço na mãe da amiga. – tio Carlos.

- Como vai Rosa?

- Conseguiu hein? – Jorge e Adebaran deram as mãos.

- Estou feliz que esteja aqui.

Trocaram conversas rápidas, dirigindo-se para a primeira casa, onde Mu os aguardava.

- Mãe, esse é o Mu. – olhando para ele. – Mu, minha mãe.

- É um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente. – sorriu.

Foram conduzidos ate o templo de Atena, onde foram recepcionados pela mesma, da ultima vez que Aldebaran estivera no Brasil, contou toda a verdade para a mãe e para os sogros, claro que no primeiro momento não acreditaram, mas ao verem aquele complexo de templos passaram a crer piamente. Os familiares de Shaka e Dite também lhes foram apresentados deixando o templo num clima familiar. A tarde foi dedicada a preparação para o casamento, faltava apenas algumas horas e tudo teria que sair perfeito. Era tarde quando os pais de Clarice foram dormir em Touro.

- Já estão bem acomodados. – Clarice fechava a porta de seu quarto.

- Diego já foi dormir?

- Com muito custo Tereza o fez dormir. – deitou na cama. - O menino espoleta.

- Será que os nossos serão assim?

- Nossos? – o fitou.

- Claro, de preferência doze para formar um time.

Clarice arqueou a sobrancelha não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Com essa filharada, Atena vai nos expulsar daqui. – riu.

- Me contento com um casal.

- Amazona ou cavaleiro?

- Que ele ou ela decida. – a abraçou. – ainda tem tempo.

- De que?

- De pular pela janela e desistir de casar comigo.

Soltou-se dele colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Depois de tudo que passamos acha que vou desistir? É ruim, hein! Você não vai se livrar de mim.

- E nem quero. – a puxou para um delicado beijo.

Na casa abaixo, Rosa tinha arrumado o quarto de Kiki para sua mãe, e ela dormiria no chão enquanto o pequeno lemuriano ficaria com o Mu. Os dois estavam na sala vendo TV enquanto as duas tricotavam no quarto.

- Mal posso esperar para chegar amanha.

- Estou tão feliz que os dois tenham se acertado. Clarice é uma ótima menina.

- É mesmo.

- E o seu também. – sorriu. – rapaz educado, gentil e muito bonito.

- Eu tenho bom gosto. – riu.

- Vocês se gostam mesmo.

- Muito.

- E o vestido? Se é para daqui um mês.

- Já olhei alguns, mas assim que passar o casamento deles, vou me preocupar para o meu.

Na sala...

Kiki já estava no oitavo sono dormindo no colo de seu mestre, Mu não prestava muita atenção na programação. Estava inquieto.

- "Se estou assim pelo dele, imagine quando for o meu."

Pegou o discípulo no colo para coloca-lo na cama.

O dia amanheceu de maneira esplendorosa, o céu estava num profundo azul e a temperatura para aquela época do ano estava agradável. O santuário estava de pé logo cedo, com o fluxo de pessoas indo e vindo em ritmo constante. Na sala do trono onde ocorreria a festa, as mulheres levavam e buscavam a decoração, montando as mesas, espalhando os forros, olhando os quitutes que seriam servidos, no pátio da estatua era os homens que organizavam levando cadeiras e uma grande mesa que seria de altar.

O clima era animado, com todos com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Aquele casamento entraria para a historia e era um marco para os tempos de paz que estavam vivendo. Clarice e Aldebaran eram puro nervosismo andando de um lado para o outro a base de chás calmantes. Rita tinha ido para lá cedo assim como Bia e Raissa que queriam ajudar. Shati que nunca tinha visto um casamento ocidental observava tudo com curiosidade. Estavam tão atribulados que nem perceberam o dia passar voando e por volta de três horas, já se recolheram para se aprontarem. Os rapazes ficariam em Peixes enquanto as moças no templo mesmo, e onde há mulheres e uma noiva o falatório é constante, claro não muito diferente no décimo segundo templo.

Aldebaran andava de um lado para o outro nervoso.

- Fica quieto se não o gravata não fica no lugar! – Aiolos ralhou com ele. – sossega homem de Deus!

- Casa e vai ver como me sinto. Isto esta me apertando.

- Para de reclamar. – Kanon deu um pedala nele. – é assim mesmo.

- Vai ter volta.

- Se acham que o Deba esta nervoso tem que ver lá na sala. – disse Shura entrando.

- Por que? – indagou Saga.

- Vão lá para ver. – riu.

Deba, Kanon, Aiolos e Saga foram atrás de Shura e seguraram para abafar o riso. Mu andava de um lado para outro.

- Sou eu que vou casar. – disse Deba com dó do amigo.

- Mas eu sou o padrinho. – respondeu sem parar. – estou nervoso mesmo.

- Daqui a pouco fura o chão. – MM brincou.

- Para de andar feito uma barata tonta, está me deixando nervoso. – Miro o segurou. – não basta aquela coisa apavorada. – apontou para o taurino.

- Eu não estou apavorado!

- Está sim. – Aioria riu. – confesse que está mais com medo do casamento do que de um espectro.

- Fica calado!

- Fique calmo. – Kamus ajeitava o cravo no bolso. – casar não é tão difícil.

- Obrigado Kamus.

- Bom, acho que podemos subir. – Dohko ajeitava o terno. – ta na hora.

- É feio o noivo se atrasar. – Shaka já estava na porta.

- Ah... pessoal...

- O que foi agora Aldebaran? – Kanon já estava ficando nervoso.

- Obrigado por tudo. Todos vocês. – sorriu. – vocês são verdadeiros amigos.

- Estaremos sempre com você. – Shura tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Nós passamos por tanta coisa que seu casamento é uma alegria para nós. Podemos ter paz. – disse Saga.

Os treze sorriram unindo as mãos na de Aldebaran.

- Para o que der e vier.

- Eu vou chorar. – os olhos de Dite estavam cheios de água.

- Não vai chorar! – MM ralhou com ele. – é um homem ou um rato?

- Sou um peixe.

Não era apenas o pisciano que estava emocionado, os outros também estavam, mas o orgulho.

- Vamos, se não chegamos atrasados. – Dohko engoliu as lagrimas.

No templo....

Se duas mulheres há um grande falatório, imagina muitas e com uma noiva no meio. Eram tantas vozes que mal podia dizer de quem eram. No fim Atena deu um basta.

- Chega! Estamos deixando a Clarice nervosa.

- Verdade e também já está na hora. É melhor irmos.

As namoradas dos bronze, seguidas por Marin, Shina, Sophia, Shati, Padna, Bia, Margarida, Bianca saíram alvoroçadas.

- Vou levar o batalhão. – Atena sorriu. – não se atrase.

Fechou a porta.

- Bom, também já vou indo. – Rita ajeitava o vestido. – Vai ficar tudo bem amiga. – deu um abraço em Clarice.

- Estou nervosa.

- Você está linda!

- Você também. – sorriu.

- Ate mais tarde. Cuidem dela. – disse para Rosa e Raissa.

No salão do trono Aldebaran, Miro, Mu, Shura aguardavam a suas horas de entrarem.

- Que demora. – o ariano estava mais nervoso que o noivo.

- Fique calmo carneiro.

- Elas demoram demais. – disse o taurino.

- Se eu dias normais elas demoram imagine em casamento.

Não tiveram que esperar muito, a primeira a apontar foi Rita.

Shura fixou o olhar nela. Achava a grega bonita, mas vestida naquele longo rosa claro, frente única, simples, mas elegante para o horário, os cabelos estavam presos num coque... ela estava deslumbrante.

- Boa tarde. – disse ao vê-los, mas seu olhar passou ligeiro em Shura. Achou o lindíssimo naquele terno preto e camisa clara. Os cabelos num bagunçado arrumado. – " um deus grego." – pensou.

- Você está lindíssima.

- Obrigada.

- Cadê a Rosa?

- Ela já vem Mu.

- Acho que podemos nos posicionar. – Miro ajeitava a gravata. – vamos senhorita linda.

- Sim.

Miro foi para pegar o braço dela, mas...

- Shura as honras, por favor. Preciso ver uma coisa com a Rosa.

- Tudo bem. – nem pensou duas vezes, dando o braço a ela. – esperamos lá em cima.

Os dois afastaram sobre olhar atento dos restantes.

- Deveria ter o chamado para ser padrinho. – disse Deba. – os dois fazem um bonito casal.

- Também concordo. – disse Miro. – espero que eles se acertem.

- Será o próximo casamento. – Mu sorriu.

- Assim espero. – uma voz se fez presente.

- Ate que em fim. – Miro colocou a mão na cintura. – pensei que estivesse morrido la dentro.

- Cadê a Clarice?

- Já vem Ran. Miro chame o pai dela.

- É para já.

- E você já pode ir subindo, - empurrava o irmão. – não pode ver a noiva.

- Já estou indo.

Mu estava alheio a conversa, estava de olhos cravados na brasileira. Ela só esperou o irmão e Miro se afastarem para indagar.

- O que foi? A roupa está ruim?

- Uma deusa.

- Como?

- Parece uma deusa grega. – disse sério. – você esta linda.

- Obrigada.

Rosa usava um vestido tomara que caia em tons dourado, num pano mole. Não tinha detalhes pois o que tornava o figurino chique era os acessórios que usava: um bracelete, os brincos e o enfeite do cabelo que era em dourado. Estes estavam meios presos, deixando alguns cachos caírem pelas costas.

- Você também está lindo. – ajeitava a gravata. – quero ter o prazer de tirar cada peça depois. – disse no ouvido dele.

- E vai ter. – deu um sorriso pervertido.

- Safadinho, - acariciou o rosto. - mamãe está em casa.

- Telecinese.

- Espertinho, vem já esta na hora.

Ele ofereceu o braço.

A tarde estava esplendorosa. O céu estava límpido e uma brisa suave espalhava o aroma das rosas pelo ar. O pátio da estatua palco de tantas batalhas dava lugar para um cenário feliz. Aos pés da estatua de Atena um pequeno altar adornado por rosas brancas. Bancos de madeira tinham sido postos lado a lado deixando um corredor por onde se estendia um tapete vermelho. Os convidados não eram muitos, apenas as pessoas mais queridas pelos dois. Para registrar o momento Aioria estava incumbido com as fotos.

Logo os borburinhos dera lugar ao silencio quando avistaram no final da escada que levava ao pátio o taurino acompanhado pela mãe. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha apesar de está bastante nervoso. Fitou as pessoas que o olhavam sorridente, principalmente os cavaleiros de ouro. Amigos, irmãos de longa data.

Aldebaran estava nobremente vestido. Seu terno era tom bege,com detalhe da gola e do colete em dourado. Trazia uma blusa em tom palha e uma gravata vinho, do lado esquerdo no bolso um cravo.

Tomando coragem deu o primeiro passo.

Uma voz melodiosa começou a cantar. Na hora parou de andar olhando de maneira assustada para o dono da voz. Não apenas ele, mas todos que conheciam o virginiano ficaram impressionados. Shaka não se intimidou com os olhares continuando a entoar um cântico indu, sugerido por Shati. Ele não contara a ninguém que iria cantar.

Restabelecido do susto Aldebaran voltou a andar, logo a atrás surgiu Miro e Rita e em seguida Rosa e Mu.

Shura acompanhava a entrada, mas sem tirar os olhos de Rita. Quando Rosa e Mu posicionaram-se a esquerda de Aldebaran, Shaka cessou o canto. Os olhares então se dirigiram-se para a escada. Raissa já estava lá segurando um pequeno cesto. Parecia uma princesinha com os cabelos presos num coque, uma pequena tiara e o vestido num alaranjado bem claro. Ela sorria, achando-se muito importante por levar as alianças.

Em seguida apareceu Clarice acompanhada pelo pai. Deba ao vê-la prendeu a respiração: estava lindíssima. A brasileira trajava um vestido tomara que caia, na cor gelo metálico. Possuía uma pequena cauda, a saia tinha pequenos bordados em prata, não muito rodada e nem reto, no corpinho também os mesmos bordados. Os cabelos estavam levemente presos por uma simples mas elegante tiara. O véu era curto e nas mãos um boquê de rosas vermelhas.

Desta vez foi a voz de Shati que preencheu o ambiente, ela tinha uma voz tão bela quanto a do irmão. A passos lentos Clarice avançava em direção ao altar. Olhava para todos, ficando feliz com a presença deles, pessoas tão queridas. Olhou para o futuro marido. Era um sonho que se tornara realidade. Desde os cinco anos sonhava com essa cena e tinha certeza que seria muito feliz com ele.

O juiz deu inicio a cerimônia, todos ouvindo-o atentamente e com alguns olhares entre Shura e Rita. No grande momento o juiz pediu as alianças. Primeiro repassou a Clarice que repetiu as palavras pronunciadas por ele.

- ... ate que a morte nos separe. – depositou o anel no dedo do cavaleiro.

Deba pegou a outra e segurando a mãos dela...

- Clarice eu te recebo, como minha esposa...

Nessa hora o ariano segurou mais forte a mão de Rosa e por telepatia repetia as palavras.

_- ... e te prometo ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da minha vida._

- ... e por todo eternidade. – depositou o anel nela.

Depois do ato os padrinhos foram assinar e ao final...

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Deram um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu queria dizer algo, mas... – Atena aproximou. – tudo já foi dito. Eu desejo que sejam muito felizes nesta nova etapa.

- Obrigado. – os dois agradeceram.

Foi a vez de Rosa aproximar. A garota pegou a mão dos dois colocando-as entre as suas. Ficou em silencio algum tempo.

- Vocês tem estado presentes desde sempre, - olhou para a noiva. – Clarice, sempre comigo em todos os momentos bons e ruins, me ajudando, me orientando, tomando conta de mim. Somos mais que amigas, somos mais que... – uma lagrima solitária desceu. – Aldebaran, sempre presente, sempre prestativo, sempre tão cuidadoso e sempre tomou conta de nós duas, quando mais precisamos lá estava sua mão estendida. – outra lagrima desceu. – e agora vendo vocês dois juntos depois de tudo. – o pranto desceu. – me da a alegria que jamais pensei em ter.

Nessa hora Clarice e Deba choravam.

- Peço aos céus, rezo todos os dias que vocês sejam muito felizes, pois merecem depois de tudo que passaram.

- Nós merecemos. – Miro aproximou dos três. – tenho certeza que o tempo é agora favorável a nós.

- E que as densas nuvens já passaram. – Mu completou. – e a união de vocês é prova disso. – tocou no ombro do taurino.

- Chegou a nossa. – disse Miro.

Rosa que não parava de chorar abraçou a amiga. Estavam todos emocionados.

- Chega desse xororo e digam "xis". – disse Aioria preparando a digital.

Os cinco se uniram com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Agora é a hora do buquê! – gritou uma das convidadas.

Nem precisou ser dito novamente, todas as moças correram para ver quem pegava o buquê, a cena chegou ate ser cômica.

- Que disputa acirrada. – Deba brincou. – não vai lá não? – perguntou a Rosa.

- Eu não preciso.

- Mas não custa. – Rita a puxou.

Ate Atena de forma despistada estava no meio. Shati observava com curiosidade ate que Marin explicou como funcionava, a indiana se animou e foi para o meio delas.

- Eu também quero. – Raissa deixou o cestinho sobre o branco.

- De jeito nenhum. – Miro a segurou. – só tem dez anos.

- Mas eu guardo.

- Vai ficar quieta aqui.

Clarice posicionou, no mais alto degrau da estatua virando de costas. Em baixo, dezenas de braços estavam estendidos.

- Vou contar. É um!

Rosa e Rita estavam na beirada, a brasileira não fazia muita questão, mas acabou entrando no clima.

- Na minha mão cunhada! – gritou.

- Não vale! – gritou Miho.

- É dois! – Clarice certificou que estava bem na direção de Rosa.

- Joga logo!

Os demais convidados deliciavam com a cena.

- E... um, é dois e ... TRES!

Clarice jogou e como havia previsto, ele cairia nas mãos de Rosa. A brasileira estava ate com os braços na direção contudo...o boquê passou pelas mãos dela, chegando ate a tocar, mas parou mesmo na mãos de Rita.

- Eu peguei!

Rosa olhava incrédula. Era para ela pega-lo. Não tinha como ele ter passado direto.

- Eu peguei!

- A próxima será a Rita. – disse Marin toda animada. - Parabéns!

- Obrigada, olha Rosa eu peguei. – comemorava.

- Estou vendo.

- Não fica com essa cara. – disse June. – lógico que você não ia pegar, já esta com o casamento marcado, não seria justo.

- Verdade... – deu um sorriso. – então... – sorriu mais ainda. – Shura é o próximo que vai casar!

- Rosa! – a grega queria sumir.

Próximo ao altar Miro e Shura acompanhavam a cena.

- Escutou né? – o escorpião dava tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – depois do Mu... prepare-se.

- Quem sabe... – seus olhos estavam fixos na grega.

Com a primeira parte concluída seguiram para a sala do trono. Tudo estava pronto e a festa teve inicio.

Distribuíram-se nas varias mesinhas ali colocadas, uma musica logo começou a tocar e os quitutes serem servidos. Kiki e Raissa estavam sendo vigiados de perto, pois a cada segundo um docinho desaparecia misteriosamente.

Padna e Sophia sentaram na mesma mesa iniciando um papo agradável. Bia e Marcus estavam juntos com o irmão de Clarice. O quarteto pervertido bebia em uma mesa, e os demais estavam espalhados pelo salão. Passados algumas horas foi anunciado a valsa. Aldebaran e Clarice posicionaram-se no meio e deram inicio a dança. Em seguida foram a dança com os pais, depois com os irmãos e após aberta a todos.

Shati e Rita estavam num canto acompanhando, a grega explicava para a indiana sobre o significado do boquê.

- Nossa são tantos detalhes, mas que bom que será a próxima.

- Não necessariamente Shati, isso é meio simbolismo, quem sabe...

Rita parou de falar ao ver alguém vindo na direção da indiana.

- Desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês. – era o grande mestre.

- Tudo bem Shion. – disse a indiana.

- Gostaria de dançar comigo? – estendeu a mão.

- Eu não sei dançar... – estava levemente corada.

- É fácil, não a segredos. – sorriu.

Shati fitou aquele sorriso. Era lindo.

- Ela aceita. – Rita disse por ela.

Ainda sem jeito a indiana pegou na mão dele. Shion passou o braço pela cintura dela a conduzindo para a pista. Enquanto isso na mesa do quarteto....

- Olha lá o Shion. – MM apontou. – não perdeu tempo.

- Ele tem sorte que Shaka não vai matá-lo. – Kanon levou um copo a boca.

- Shion também não vai fazer nada. – Miro os olhava dançar. - É um pudico, não concorda Shura?

O capricorniano sequer escutava a conversa, seu olhar estava em Rita.

- Xi... esse daí está apaixonado. – o canceriano o chutou por debaixo da mesa. – acorda sonhador!

- Giovanni!

- Vai lá chama-la para dançar, antes que sua baba nos afogue. – Kanon abafou o riso.

- Vai lá Shura. Não vai perdê-la.

- Mas não é estranho? – ficou sem jeito. - Ate algum tempo eu era apaixonado pela amiga dela e agora.... não pega mal?

Os três o fitaram incrédulo.

- O caso é mais grave. – MM encheu o copo. – é só ser honesto. Admitir para você e para ela a verdade. Você gostou da Clarice, agora não gosta mais e que a Rita não lhe é indiferente, ponto final.

- Desde quando pensa? – Miro o olhou curioso.

- Idiota.

- Ele está certo. – disse Kanon. – vai lá.

Sentindo-se encorajado levantou e foi ate ela. Rosa que acompanhava a cena de longe, caminhou lentamente para onde o casal estava.

Rita olhava distraída para o boquê em suas mãos.

- Oi.

- Oi. – levou um susto, ainda mais ao ver quem era.

- Não quer dançar?

- Eu? Quero dizer... não sou muito boa...- abaixou o rosto.

- Eu também não. – sorriu. – prometo que não piso no seu pé.

- Mas... – mostrou-lhe as rosas.

- Eu seguro para você.

Assustando os dois, a brasileira "brotou" da terra e rapidamente tomou o objeto das mãos dela, sumindo em seguida.

- Como ela faz isso? – Rita piscava os olhos.

- Também não sei. Acho que o Mu anda ensinando alguns truques para ela. Acho melhor irmos.

- Concordo.

Foram. Não muito distante Shaka acompanhava a dança da irmã com o mestre.

- Não vai tirar nenhum dos sentidos do Shion? – Dohko indagou curioso.

- Claro que não. Ele é o grande mestre.

- E?

- Só esta sendo educado.

- Vai acreditando nisso. – o libriano abafou o sorriso. – vai...não conhece a peça.

Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha. Do outro lado...

- Mais um casal que eu ajudo. – Rosa sorria satisfeita.

- Está brincando com o destino dos outros. – Mu a abraçou.

- Está na cara que se gostam. Que mal a nisso?

- Sei não.

- Olha lá seu mestre. Para mim ele simpatizou com a Shati.

- Shion só esta sendo gentil. Ele é muito centrado para isso.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza. Por que fez aquela cara quando não pegou as rosas?

- Ah eu queria ter pego... – disse desanimada. - foi tão estranho, ele passou pelas minhas mãos, como se escapasse de mim.

- Que bobagem. Claro que você não ia pegar, estamos de casamento marcado.

- Talvez tenha razão.

- Quer dançar?

- Queria outra coisa. – deu um sorriso safado.

- Vocês de escorpião hein...

- Prometo me comportar. – o arrastava.

A festa seguiu animada. Depois da valsa, o bolo foi cortado. Shura e Rita não se desgrudaram mais, não aconteceu nada, mas viram que tinha muitas coisas em comum. Shati e Shion não ficaram tão juntos, mas passaram algum tempo conversando.

O restante foi para a pista dançar, tocava-se de tudo e ate Atena entrara no meio. Rosa para agradar a nova amiga providenciou uma musica indiana. Mesmo com os pedidos de Shaka para que ela permanecesse ao seu lado, nem ligou. Logo estava ensinando alguns passos para as demais garotas que entraram no clima.

A indiana dançava de maneira perfeita arrancando certos olhares, Shaka teve que ser contido algumas vezes.

Mesmo sem saber, Rosa arrastara o ariano e os dois improvisavam. Rita e Shura, Shun e June seguiram os dois. Um pouco mais longe Padna dançava e Sophia tentava acompanha-la na medida do possível. A pequena Raissa conseguia fazer alguns passos e Kiki que tinha observado Shaka dançar também aprendera. O clima não poderia ser dos melhores. Os noivos também dançavam, mas um pouco cansados, sentaram numa mesa mais afastada.

- Estou esgotada. Meus pés doem.

- Nada que uma boa massagem não resolva.

O taurino tirou a sandália dela e colocando os pés sobre a perna começou a massageá-lo.

- Ran, aqui não.

- E daí? A festa é nossa mesmo.

- Todos estão se divertindo. – a brasileira olhava ao redor. – estou tão feliz!

- Acho que a primeira vez que vejo um clima como esse. Realmente estamos vivendo uma era de paz.

- Espero que seja por muitos anos.

- Será. Nós seremos felizes. – sorriu.

- Muito.

A comemoração seguiu ate altas horas, todos se divertiram muito e a certeza que aquilo entraria para a historia estava marcado no coração de todos. Havia se passado poucos meses desde a chegada de Rosa e Clarice, mas mudanças significativas haviam ocorrido ali. Mudanças que marcariam a vida de todos para sempre...

-----------

_Continua...._

_Bom pessoas, esse foi o penúltimo capitulo. Ficou um pouco curto, pois o tópico principal era apenas o casamento. Desculpe os erros de português. O próximo é o final.... infelizmente. Aguarde ENORMES surpresas, daquelas de cair o queixo. Obrigada às pessoas que tem deixando reviews, adora ler essa parte. E leitores de "Temporits" não abandonei a fic. Tem um capitulo fresquinho saindo daqui a pouco. Beijos! _


	32. Chapter 32: O mundo da voltas

**Sandra Maria – Muito obrigada pela review, que bom que gostou da historia e infelizmente ela esta chegando ao fim. Espero que goste do final, apesar de saber que todo mundo vai querer me matar....**

**Leo no Nina – Quem sabe o Miro ou o Aioria podem ser seus.... surpresa.... que bom que gostou da fic, fico muito satisfeita em ter agradado. Infelizmente chega ao fim a primeira parte, mas como sabe ainda tem a continuação e com muitas surpresas. Todas as suas duvidas serão respondidas. Temporits ainda tem um longo caminho. Bom, mais uma vez obrigada!**

**Tenshi – Está reservado seu douradinho. :D todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas e aguarde grandes surpresas!**

**Rodrigo – Pode deixar que não demoro srsrsrs, e Shion vai da trabalho para o Shaka.**

**Scorpion Math – Obrigada pela review, que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Muito obrigada.**

**Mabel – Shun e Rosa é um mistério.... seus bronze vão da as caras novamente na proxima fic. Abraço.**

**Pandora Apony – Quem sabe Shion e Shati.... as rosas terem escapado das mãos da Rosa pode ter algum significado....**

**Capitulo 32: O mundo dá voltas**

Passaram-se três dias desde então. Sophia havia voltado para a Suécia, mas prometera comparecer ao próximo enlace. Os bronze e Kiki, o garoto não queria ficar de jeito nenhum alegando que seguraria vela, foram embora no mesmo dia, com a certeza que voltaria para a próxima comemoração.

Shaka insistira, mas Shati precisava voltar ao trabalho, mas prometeu voltar dentro três semanas. O mesmo aconteceu com a família de Deba e Clarice, tinham que ir embora, mas quando voltasse para o casamento de Rosa passariam um mês com eles.

Os recém casados passaram a lua de mel em Jamiel, a convite do padrinho. E nesse clima de expectativa passaram-se mais quinze dias.

Rosa e Clarice estavam a mil com o encerramento do semestre, mais o vestido da primeira. Os treinos voltaram ao normal, inclusive com Afrodite fazendo atividades leves. A vida parecia voltar a normalidade.

Véspera da entrega dos trabalhos. Rosa estava de pé bem cedo, trancada na sala das armaduras do primeiro templo, desde que instalara ali seu ateliê ninguém entrava. O ariano mal se cabia de curiosidade, mas conhecendo o gênio forte da futura esposa, resolveu esperar o momento certo.

Havia vários materiais espalhados pelo chão, tintas, pinceis, cerâmicas e um olhar atento sobre a parte mais complicada do templo, a pintura do teto.. Rosa já tinha decorado as cores, tanto que nem consultava seu esboço.

- Pronto.

Sentou no chão exausta, mas tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. O templo tinha ficado simplesmente perfeito.

Era em formato retangular, ficava no meio da base de madeira, cinco centímetros mais alto, usando ripas do mesmo material havia construído uma pequena escadaria na área frontal. Pegou pequenos galhos simulando arvores e usando serragem na cor verde, simulou grama. Pedrinhas brancas dispostas ao redor aparentavam mármore, usou também papel camurça na cor verde para simular montanhas, para ela, o templo ficava no meio de um vale. Para dar mais realismo, o teto poderia ser retirado para ver seu interior. Era um salão amplo todo branco, arrumou brinquedinhos de bonecos para aparentar estatuas, no meio tinha uma pequena peça retangular de vidro. O teto era um capitulo a parte, cuidadosamente pintado por dentro, tendo varias estrelas iluminadas por purpurina dourada e nos quatro cantos as quatro fases da lua.

- Perfeito. – olhou com mais atenção. - Ainda não.

Levantou e com um pincel mergulhado na tinta preta desenhou no topo da entrada, um circulo.

- A lua na sua fase nova. – sorriu.

Depois de certificar que tudo estava em ordem, trancou a porta, todos só veriam a maquete no jantar que daria a noite em comemoração.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Andava a passos lentos, o vestido branco e os cabelos loiros contratavam com a penumbra do lugar, principalmente naquela área restrita, ate mesmo para os três juízes do submundo. A entidade parou diante de uma grande porta em madeira negra, incrustada nela o desenho de três rostos de mulher. Apenas com o pensamento a porta se abriu revelando seu interior. Ficou surpresa ao ver que havia alguém ali, contudo reconheceu de imediato a mulher de madeixas vermelhas.

Parou ao lado dela permanecendo em silencio.

- Desculpe entrar sem pedir permissão. – disse a ruiva.

- Sabe que é sempre bem vinda. – a loira não se virou para ela.

- Na lua nova o cabelo fica prata. – deu um meio sorriso. – deveria ser o contrario, já que nessa fase a lua se esconde.

- Concordo. – disse olhando para o mesmo lugar que a outra olhava. – esta tudo pronto.

- Quando?

- Amanha.

- Ótimo, quando mais rápido agirmos melhor para todos, o seu cosmo já esta começando a reagir.

- Tem certeza que é a melhor solução? – a fitou.

- Infelizmente. Todos correm perigo.

- Sim. Vou prosseguir.

A loira fez uma leve reverencia.

- A rainha aqui é você. – a ruiva deu um sorriso. – eu que devo me curvar.

- Digamos que é a mais velha. – adorava dizer aquilo. – ate mais tarde. – saiu.

A ruiva voltou o olhar para frente.

- Tudo vai acabar bem minha filha.

Antes de sair olhou mais uma vez para o ponto que fitava. Era uma parede de vidro onde uma mulher estava presa por fios dourados. Seus braços estavam esticados em formato de cruz. A pele alva contratava com o vestido negro longo, as madeixas pratas desciam em ondas ate o chão. No alto da testa o desenho de um circulo negro. Encravada no peito uma flecha vermelha mesmo assim seu semblante era sereno, parecendo que apenas dormia, mas já estava assim a séculos...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

- Já acabou? – indagou Mu vendo-a na cozinha.

- Sim.

- E posso ver?

- Só a noite, junto com os outros. Vou dá um jantar para comemorar aproveite e chame Atena.

- Jantar?

- Sim.

- Como quiser. – aproximou. – o que é isso na sua testa? – passou a mão na tentativa de tirar.

- O que?

- Respingou tinta preta. Depois tire.

- Ta.

- Vou para o treino.

- Não se esqueça de chamar todos.

- Tudo bem, senhora velha. – sorriu.

- Como?

- Está com uma mecha branca. – tirou alguns cachos que a encobriam.

- Onde? – Rosa foi ate o espelho do banheiro. – que horror! – havia uma mecha completamente branca na nuca.

- Pode começar a procurar tintura. – Mu parou na porta. – ainda bem que nós lemurianos não temos esse problema. – riu.

- Mu!

- Brincadeira! Ate mais tarde. – deu lhe um beijo rápido e saiu.

Rosa voltou a atenção para o espelho.

- Logo hoje? Com a minha apresentação amanha? Ninguém merece!

A brasileira ficou a tarde toda preparando o jantar, Clarice insistiu para ajudá-la, mas a morena negou, queria fazer tudo e por volta das sete todos se encontravam na sala ariana olhando de forma curiosa o objeto sobre a mesa do centro encoberto por um pano.

- Eu quero ver. – Clarice mal se continha.

- É surpresa. – disse Miro,, mas igualmente curioso.

- Já vou mostrar. – Rosa apareceu na sala. – depois vamos jantar.

- Abre logo Rosa, estou curiosa.

- Calma Kaká. Bom, é um templo e nada melhor que uma deusa para mostrá-lo. Atena por favor.

- Claro.

A deusa aproximou e contando ate três retirou o pano.

- OH... – foi a exclamação de todos.

- Ficou linda! – disse Atena.

- Realmente Rosa. – Kamus analisava os detalhes. – uma obra de arte.

- Obrigada. – sorria.

Estavam admirados, mas quatro pessoas olhavam estáticos para a maquete. Aldebaran não conseguia tirar os olhos do templo, ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Não entendia muito bem, mas achava que a sensação de felicidade proporcionada pelo objeto era pelo fato da irmã está feliz.

Clarice também estava encantada. Rosa tinha feito um excelente trabalho e com certeza tirariam a nota máxima, mas não era só isso. A visão da maquete lhe fazia bem, uma enorme sensação de bem estar, certa nostalgia.

Miro também sentia essa nostalgia, achou o templo lindo e acolhedor, tanto quanto sua casa, contudo uma parte de seu ser sentia uma profunda tristeza e ate magoa e isso, ele não entendia o porquê.

Já com o ariano foi totalmente diferente. Sentiu uma revolta, magoa ódio, fora a dor que sentia no corpo. Olhava aquele objeto e a vontade que tinha era de parti-lo em mil pedaços. Claro que não faria isso, mas não gostara da maquete.

- E então gostou?

A pergunta de Rosa veio como uma bomba. Como poderia dizer que detestou, ate porque não tinha motivos para isso.

- Sim. – respondeu meio evasivamente.

- Que templo é esse? – indagou Shaka querendo desviar do assunto quando notou o estado do amigo.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe? – Dohko a fitou surpreso.

- Bolei da minha cabeça. Queria fazer algo diferente.

- Mas nem supõe de que deus seja? – indagou Afrodite.

- Não...

Atena o analisou, aquele templo não lhe era estranho, mas tinha certeza que não pertencia a seus irmãos e nem ao seu pai.

- Acho melhor jantarmos. – disse Mu indo para a cozinha. – amanha descobrem de quem é o templo.

Rosa estranhou a atitude do ariano, mas achou que fosse cansaço au algo parecido. O jantar foi servido na copa do templo.

- A foto ficou excelente. – disse Aiolos vendo o retrato dos cinco pendurado na parede.

- Claro fui eu que tirei. – Aioria sorriu. – sou um profissional.

- Menos leão. – disse MM. – agora quem me deixou surpreso foi o monge.

- Ainda? – Shura indagou desanimado. – tem quinze dias que fala nisso.

- Bem lembrando. – Rosa trazia uns refrigerantes. – quero que cante para mim.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – arrependeu-se, agora teria que cantar para todos.

- Ah vai cantar sim! E a Shati também. Pode ser presente de casamento, não é Mu?

- Sim. – respondeu por responder.

- Tudo bem. – Shaka fitou o ariano. – nós cantamos.

- E por falar no casamento como vai...

Atena queria detalhes e a conversa tomou esse rumo. Shaka não parava de olhar o ariano.

- "O que foi Mu?" – indagou por cosmo.

- "Nada."

- "Como nada? Esta estranho."

- "Nem eu sei ao certo, mas a vontade que tenho é de destruir aquela maquete."

- "Por quê??"

- "Não gostei dela."

- "Mas...por que?" – não compreendia.

- "Parece estranho eu sei. Mas eu não gostei, mas pela Rosa vou fingir que ficou bom."

Por fim o ariano já queria que todos fossem embora, o que não tardou muito. A ultima a se despedir foi Atena e Shion.

- Estava maravilhoso Rosa. – Atena a abraçou.

- Obrigada. Me deseje sorte.

- Tem toda a sorte do mundo.

A deusa a fitou, sentindo um arrepio no corpo, estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse receosa.

- Boa noite.

O casal entrou.

- Que bom que todos gostaram. – a brasileira cobria a maquete.

- Vou tomar banho. – disse sem dá muita atenção.

Ela estranhou. Juntando o restante das vasilhas foi para a cozinha lavá-las..

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Atena fechou a porta atrás de si. Desde Áries viera calada mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Que sensação ruim era aquela que sentia?

- O que vai acontecer? – fitou o céu, ele estava apenas com estrelas, a lua estava em sua fase nova.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Depois de deixar a cozinha limpa seguiu para o banheiro onde tomou um longo banho.

- Só esperar por amanha. – olhava-se no espelho. – não acredito! – descobriu que tinha mais mechas brancas. – é um complô contra mim?

Bagunçou os cabelos indo para o quarto. Encontrou Mu parado de frente a janela. Não disse nada deitando.

- Não vai dormir?

- Já vou. – respondeu sem se virar.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

O cavaleiro fechou a janela, caminhando para a cama. Trazia uma expressão séria.

Quando Rosa foi para abrir a boca, calou-se, o ariano estava sobre ela fitando-a de maneira grave. Ficou preocupada. Havia acontecido alguma coisa, desde a hora do jantar Mu estava mais serio.

- O que...

Foi silenciada por um beijo tórrido, cheio de luxuria e desejo. O movimento só foi cessado porque o ariano percebeu a falta de ar dela. Não se contentando apenas com o beijo, começou a fazer caricias mais intensas. Rosa estranhou, mas gostou. De uma forma possessiva ele explorava o corpo dela, cada centímetro e com caricias cada vez mais ousadas.

- Mu...

Ao ter o seu nome pronunciado voltou a beijá-la com volúpia e não pararia por aí ate que sua sede fosse saciada...

O ritmo frenético foi dando lugar a movimentos lentos, ainda com o membro dentro dela colou sua testa na dela. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada, o suor que escorria pelo rosto de ambos. Mu a fitava de maneira quase fria. Rosa também mantinha o olhar fixo nele. Apesar dos olhos cravados nela, a mente do ariano estava perturbada, uma estranha sensação o assolava desde o principio da tarde. Algo iria acontecer.

- Eu quero ter um filho com você. – disse seco.

Ela não disse nada, virando-o lentamente na cama. Era a vez dela proporcionar-lhe prazer e foi o que aconteceu. No fim os dois se encararam novamente. Mu já não trazia mais a expressa séria e sim melancólica.

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**It's not warm when she's away**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**And she's always gone too long**_

_**Anytime she goes away**_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_Não é quente quando ela está longe_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_E ela sempre está muito longe_

_Toda hora ela vai embora_

- Eu amo você. – disse Rosa beijando-lhe, Mu sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquilo e tentou segurar, mas uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo rosto.

As horas passaram, Rosa dormia de forma tranqüila nos braços do ariano que não conseguia dormir. Toda vez que fechava os olhos a imagem dela levando a flecha, a sensação de frio, as palavras do pai o assolava. Abraçou fortemente a brasileira, estava com medo.

O dia não tardou a surgir, não estava com sol como nos dias anteriores, uma forte chuva tinha caído no principio da manha e ameaçava chover novamente, vendo que Mu dormia de maneira tranqüila Rosa levantou sem se mexer muito. O grande dia havia chegado e não poderia se atrasar. Preparou o café, colocando-o numa bandeja.

No quarto o cavaleiro despertara.

- Rosa? Rosa! – olhava desesperado.

- Estou aqui. – disse abrindo a porta. – isso é tudo é saudade? – colocou a bandeja sobre a cama.

- Sim.... – murmurou.

- Tome seu café, pois preciso me aprontar, hoje é o grande dia.

- Que dia?

- Da apresentação, esqueceu?

- Não...

- Vou tomar um banho, não demoro.

- Ta... – a sensação não tinha acabado.

Não demorou a ela ficar pronta, estava na porta do primeiro templo esperando por Clarice. Atena emprestara o carro da fundação para levá-las.

- Nós já vamos para o treino. Boa sorte Rosa. – disse Afrodite, acompanhado por Shura, Aioria, Aiolos, Kamus e Shaka.

- Obrigada.

Logo apareceram MM, Kanon, Saga e Dohko que também lhe desejaram sorte. Por fim, Aldebaran, Miro e Clarice.

- Bom dia. – o escorpião a abraçou.

- Bom dia.

- Onze horas está bom?

- Sim.

- Nos encontramos mais tarde. Boa sorte.

Miro a abraçou novamente, contudo seu corpo arrepiou. Não deu muita importância julgado apenas impressão.

- O que marcou com ele as onze? – Deba arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ele vai nos buscar.

- Sei.

- Não vai me desejar sorte?

- Claro.

Aldebaran a abraçou e internamente não queria solta-la.

- Está me sufocando.

- Cuide-se está bem? – disse sério.

- Ta. – estranhou. – maninho. – o abraçou.- O taurino a aconchegou nos braços, estava se sentindo esquisito.

- Ate mais tarde. – foi ate Clarice e a beijou. – boa sorte para as duas.

- Podemos ir? – indagou a de cabelos rosa.

- Não despedir do Mu.

- Vai chover. – Clarice olhou para o céu.

O ariano apareceu na porta, sua expressão era melancólica.

- Por que essa cara?

- Não é nada.

- Não vou demorar. – lhe deu um selinho.

O cavaleiro não se contentou, a beijando com ardência. Levou longos minutos para solta-la.

- Você tem que ir mesmo?

- É a apresentação final.

- Não pode ser outro horário?

- Mu o que foi? Esta estranho desde ontem.

- Não é nada. Só queria que ficasse aqui.

- A tarde estarei. – beijou de novo. – tchau.

Ainda a reteve, mas não havendo solução a soltou. Sentiu o peito oprimido e a imagem dela sumindo nas escadarias o atordoou.

_**Wonder this time where she's gone**_

_**Wonder if she's gonna stay**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**And this house just ain't no home**_

_**Anytime she goes away**_

_Imagino agora para onde ela foi_

_Imagino se ela vai ficar_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_E essa casa não é um lar_

_Toda hora ela vai embora_

As nove em ponto todos os alunos estavam em sala de aula. A expectativa era grande e todos acertavam os últimos detalhes de suas maquetes.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de nada Rosa? – Clarice estava aflita pois Rosa simplesmente estava sentada enquanto os outros corriam de um lado para o outro.

- Está perfeita. Relaxa Kaká.

- Bom dia meninas! – Rita apareceu acompanha de outra menina da faculdade, Amaris.

- Oi meninas.

- Bom dia.

- Nossa! Seu templo ficou perfeito! – Amaris aproximou. – vão tirar cem.

- Verdade. – Rita concordou.

- Só faço as coisas para ganhar.

- E que templo é esse?

Clarice abaixou o rosto, não tirariam cem, ninguém sabia que templo era aquele.

- Esse é o problema. – disse a recém casada.

- Como assim? – indagou as duas.

- Não sabemos que templo é esse.

- O que??

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada dos examinadores. Três no total. Um era o professor de historia clássica da sala dela, o outro era um historiador renomado e a terceira uma curadora do museu de Athenas. Os alunos silenciaram-se posicionando na frente de seus trabalhos. Pela ordem Rosa e Clarice seriam a sexta examinada.

A brasileira de melanes rosa estava nervosa, realmente o templo tinha ficado perfeito, mas sem o nome dele, poderiam ser desclassificadas. Rosa ao contrario, parecia calma, brincava com uma mecha do cabelo.

- Como consegue ficar calma? – disse baixo.

- Relaxa Clarice. - disse séria. – não tem porque se preocupar.

- Mas...

- Confie em mim. – a fitou.

Rosa dissera de uma maneira tão firme que Clarice tranqüilizou.

Não demorou muito para a vez delas chegarem. A curadora olhou-o rapidamente, já partindo para o próximo, o professor tentou achar a placa que indicava o nome do templo, mas diante do olhar estático do historiador calou-se. Este analisava o templo detalhadamente.

Clarice era pura expectativa.

- Há como ver por dentro? – indagou o historiador.

- Sim. – com cuidado Rosa retirou o teto.

O homem ficou surpreso.

- Bom trabalho, com grandes riquezas de detalhes.... é cem. – disse retirando-se.

Rosa sorriu, Clarice e o professor ficaram olhando para a cara do historiador.

- Obrigada. – disse a morena.

- Gostaria de levá-lo ate o museu. Mais tarde volto para explicar os detalhes.

- Sim.

Ele retirou-se.

- Bom... – o professor abriu a boca. – bom trabalho meninas. – saiu atrás do historiador. – senhor Kirk.

- Sim?

- O senhor...

- Seus alunos são bons, professor Kovalic. O nível ate agora é excelente, principalmente daquelas duas.

- Mas... aquele templo.... que templo é aquele? Quero dizer... são tantos que nem me lembro. – tentou não demonstrar que não sabia.

- Elas foram ousadas ao construir um templo recém descoberto. E rápidas.

- Como?

- Não leu a revista "History" do mês passado? O destaque?

- Acho que sim... a reportagem de destaque era sobre o templo da.... – olhou incrédulo. – aquele templo?

- Por isso digo que foram geniais. A partir de fotos de fragmentos reconstruíram o templo perdido. Seguiram a risca as observações de Platão.

- Por isso vai levá-la ao museu.

- Sim. Foi um trabalho formidável.

Na bancada...

Clarice ainda estava estática.

- Tiramos cem?

- Não te disse. – Rosa abriu a bolsa pegando o celular.

- Rosa! – Clarice a abraçou. – você é um gênio amiga!

- Sei que sim.

- Convencida, mas mesmo assim. A nota máxima.

- Te disse. Vou ligar para o Miro nos buscar por volta das onze.

- Tiramos cem!

A hora passou depressa e ao final alguns estudantes reuniram na porta da faculdade.

- Parabéns para as duas.

- Obrigada Elena.

- Tiraram cem!

- Eu ainda nem acredito nisso Rita. – disse Clarice.

- Bom, todas tiramos boas notas e estamos de férias. Estou vazando. – disse Amaris. – alguém quer carona?

- Eu quero. – disse Elena.

- Eu vou passar em outros lugares. – disse Rita.

- E vocês?

- O Miro está atrasado... – Rosa olhou para o relógio. – mas temos que esperá-lo.

- Cheguei! – o cavaleiro estava afobado. – desculpe...

- Veio a pé? – procurava pelo carro.

- Não vamos de táxi?

- Ah bom.

- Que táxi que nada, vão comigo. – Amaris pegou a chave do carro.

Miro fitou as chaves.

- Vamos de táxi mesmo, não é meninas? – Miro olhou para elas.

- Não confia em mulheres dirigindo?

- Não é isso.... só que.... – não poderia dizer que não queria ir com elas.

- Ate o táxi chegar, já estamos na metade do caminho. – disse Elena.

- Vamos com ela. – disse Clarice.

- Vamos. – Rosa concordou.

Não tendo opção Miro concordou. Pegando as maquetes colocou no porta malas, sorte a que a de Rita e Amaris era pequena e a de Elena estava com a outra integrante do grupo.

Amaris era a condutora, Elena estava no banco da frente, Miro atrás dela, Clarice no meio e Rosa atrás de Amaris.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

No santuário os treinos continuavam. O ariano treinava com o cunhado, mas a todo momento se distraia.

- Algum problema Mu?

- Não Deba, não é nada. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Está sem atenção.

- Desculpe.

- Miro não vai fazer nada com a Rosa. – riu. – ele não é doido o suficiente.

- Eu sei. – sorriu.

Levou a mão ao pescoço, segurando seu pingente, ficou perplexo quando ele soltou em sua mão.

- Arrebentou. – disse Deba.

Mu olhava para a mão. Era feito de oricalco, não tinha como arrebentar.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O céu continuava encoberto, naquela parte da cidade não tinha chovido, mas em outras áreas havia registro de chuvas torrenciais. Ate o mar estava agitado. O grupo seguia animado conversando sobre o casamento de Rosa que estava próximo.

Tudo seguia o rumo normal, quando....

- Amaris, cuidado! – gritou Clarice.

A grega que estava com o rosto virado para trás, voltou imediatamente para a pista, um caminhão, fazendo uma ultrapassagem proibida, vinha na direção deles. Pensou em pisar no freio, mas estavam numa avenida movimentada e aquele gesto poderia provocar um acidente, no impulso jogou o carro para a direita em cima da grade de proteção da avenida. A lateral ficou destruída e mesmo com esse impacto não foi o suficiente para parar o veiculo que caiu em queda livre, batendo nas águas do Mediterrâneo. A Avenida Odos Poseidonos era conhecida por suas belas vista para o mar, pois trechos dela passavam perto de penhascos.

Na avenida os carros pararam já ligando para o serviço de resgate.

No interior os cinco estavam desacordados, não pressentindo perigo que corriam. O veiculo afundava rapidamente, para piorar a situação, caíram numa parte onde o mar era fundo.

A primeira a despertar foi Elena que entrou em desespero ao ver a água na altura do peito. Com dificuldade conseguiu se livrar do cinto. Os próximos a acordarem foram Miro e Clarice. A brasileira estava com algumas escoriações pois como estava no meio não sofreu muito com o impacto. Já o escorpião sofrera mais, a sua porta estava destruída o que lhe causou vários ferimentos sendo os mais graves no lado direito. Mesmo assim conseguiu livrar-se do cinto e o de Clarice e dando um soco arrebentou a porta. O volume de água aumentou consideravelmente, para piorar, as fortes ondas.

O escorpião conseguiu tirar Clarice e Elena levando-as ate a superfície. Os três estavam sendo arrastados.

- Cadê a Rosa e Amaris? – Clarice tentava continuar com a cabeça para fora da água.

- Ainda estão no carro.- Elena olhou ao redor.

- Preciso voltar.

Tomando fôlego, mergulhou, a sorte que a água não estava turva, conseguindo enxergar o carro, mas os olhos ardiam por causa do sal.

Apesar dos ferimentos alcançou o carro. Amaris continuava desacordada e Rosa tentava se livrar do cinto. Miro arrancou as duas portas, conseguindo puxar Amaris, segurando-a com o braço esquerdo e com o direito livrou a brasileira do cinto.

As ondas pareciam ficar mais fortes e o carro acabou sendo levado para o fundo.

Com dificuldade o escorpião puxava a brasileira. A perna quebrada, a força das águas, dois pesos, só pioravam o quadro.

Em um dado momento pensou em desistir, não conseguiria salvar as duas, muito menos a si. Os ferimentos doíam ao contato com o sal e estava sem forças para lutar contras as ondas que os arrastava para o alto mar. Contudo não iria desistir, sairia dali com as duas nem que morresse. Não perderia Rosa.

Reunindo forças nadou mais um pouco e já estava próximo a superfície quando.... uma onda mais forte arrebentou em cima dos três sacudindo os. Miro por pouco não soltou Amaris, mas não teve a mesma sorte com Rosa. No impacto acabou soltando a brasileira.

- "Rosa."

A brasileira que não sabia nadar, foi arrastada.

- Rosa! – abriu a boca engolindo água.

Desesperado nadou ate a superfície levando Amaris ate as pedras onde estavam as outras duas.

- Cuidem dela.

- Cadê a Rosa? – Clarice olhava ao redor.

- Vou buscá-la. – Respirou fundo, mergulhando.

Não se importava com a dor e nem que pudesse perder sua vida, encontraria Rosa. Deixou-se arrastar pela água, ate acendeu seu cosmo para clarear mas nada.

- "Rosa...Rosa...."

O ar já lhe faltava, ainda assim continuou sua busca, entretanto....

....vencido pelo cansaço acabou perdendo os sentidos....

No santuário....

Estavam em Touro, para comemorar o final do semestre das meninas, Clarice os tinha convidado para almoçar.

- Elas estão demorando... – disse Mu olhando para seu pingente.

- Por falar nelas e o Miro?

- Ele ia buscá-las.

Shura que conversava com Kanon sentiu o celular vibrar.

- Alo.

- _**"É o senhor Shura?"**_

- Sim.

- _**"Por acaso conhece Rosa, Clarice e Miro?"**_

- Conheço. – estranhou.

A medida que ouvia a expressão do cavaleiro mudava. Os outros notando passaram a escutar a conversa.

- Estamos indo para aí. Obrigado. – desligou o aparelho.

- O que foi Shura?

- Chamem Atena, precisamos ir ao hospital.

- Por quê?

- Houve um acidente.... – disse frio.

- Acidente?

- Com elas e Miro.

Mu deixou-se cair no sofá, Deba ficou paralisado e Kamus ficara mais branco.

Rapidamente os cavaleiros mais Atena estavam no hospital. Procurando por informações encontraram o medico responsável.

- São os parentes de quem?

- Cadê a Rosa? – o ariano partiu para cima dele.

- Calma Mu. – MM o deteve.

- Cadê minha irmã? Cadê a Clarice? – Deba tentava ficar calmo.

- Houve um acidente, o carro onde elas estavam caiu do penhasco da Avenida Odos.

O brasileiro precisou ser amparado.

- Continue. – Atena tremia.

- Uma delas, Elena que estava no banco da frente teve ferimentos leves e já foi liberada. Amaris, a condutora, fraturou a perna e esta em estado de choque, mas também já foi liberada. Clarice sofreu algumas escoriações, só esta em choque.

Respiraram aliviados.

- Graças a Zeus. – disse Dite.

- Agora....

- E a Rosa? E o Miro?

- A equipe de resgate continua nas buscas pelos dois. Acredita-se que tenham sido arrastados para o mar aberto.

Kamus precisou sentar. Assim com Deba. Mu desaparecera na hora.

- Rosa.... – o grande touro desabou precisando se amparado por Aioria.

- Estamos em contato direto com a equipe de resgate.

- Podemos ir ver a Clarice? – pediu a deusa muito abalada.

- Cinco no maximo.

Foram conduzidos ate o quarto.

- MM pode tentar achar o Mu? – indagou Atena, estava muito preocupada com ele, e pelo jeito que saiu...

- Sim.

Entraram Aldebaran, Atena, Kamus, Shura e Afrodite. A brasileira assim que viu o esposo começou a chorar. O cavaleiro aproximou sentando na cama. Clarice estava com alguns hematomas, o braço esquerdo enfaixado e alguns cortes no rosto. O coração apertou.

- Está tudo bem. - ele a abraçou.

- Ran... Ran... – agarrou-se a ele, como temeu não vê-lo nunca mais.

- Clama, já passou. – alisava os cabelos dela.

- A Rosa, o Miro cadê eles? – o fitou. - O Miro nos tirou da água, voltou... as ondas...a Amaris.... ele voltou para buscar a Rosa... – dizia afobada. – um brilho... mas depois... depois....

Deba calou-se. Como contaria para ela?

- Estão bem Clarice. – disse Atena. – porque não pega um calmante. – tocou no ombro do taurino.

- Claro.

Concordou, agradecendo a deusa, ele não tinha condições de ficar ali, saiu acompanhado pelos outros.

No corredor andou a passos lentos, o peito estava vazio, uma dor que não tinha tamanho, não poderia ter perdido a irmã. Aproximou da parede, colocando a testa a ela. Aquilo era um pesadelo, um pesadelo.

- Rosa... Rosa.... – os olhos marejaram. – Rosa... – as lagrimas caiam sem cessar molhando o chão. Aos poucos foi agachando ate ir de joelhos ao chão. – Rosa...

Chorou sobre o olhar penalizado de Dite e Shura. Kamus em estado de choque sentou num banco próximo. Tombou o corpo para trás encostando a cabeça na parede. Tentava permanecer frio, mas.... os olhos marejaram.... ainda mais quando se lembrou de quando conhecera Miro.

- Seu idiota.... – dois filetes de água desciam pelo rosto alvo. – Miro...

Shura abaixou o rosto, sempre foi preparado para aquela situação, mas perder dois amigos de uma vez e daquela forma....

Aldebaran abraçou as pernas.

- Por que...

- Tenha fé amigo. – Dite abaixou. – tenha esperanças. Você também Kamus. Vamos encontrá-los.

- Ela não sabe nadar Dite....

- Tenha fé que Miro está com ela. – Atena estava parada na porta.

- Vou tentar. – enxugava o rosto. – e Clarice?

- A fiz dormir.

- Obrigado Atena. – tentou sorrir.

- Miro vai voltar Kamus. – aproximou do aquariano. – não se preocupe.

Não disse nada.

- Senhorita Kido? – uma enfermeira aproximou.

- Sim?

- Acharam Miro Pakos.

- Acharam? – Kamus deu um pulo do banco. – onde ele está?

- Vou levado para a sala de cirurgia. Seu estado é gravíssimo, corre risco de morte.

Kamus ficou sem chão. Atena foi amparada por Shura e Deba e Dite se olharam.

- Morte? – murmurou.

- Não pelo afogamento em si, mas pelo acidente.

- E a Rosa? – o taurino temeu perguntar.

- Ainda não temos noticias, eu sinto muito.

Aldebaran ficou estático, já havia passado muito tempo e se ainda não a encontraram...

- Atena. - MM aproximou na companhia de Saga e Shaka.

Os três notaram a expressão deles.

- O que foi?

- Miro corre risco de morrer. – Kamus dissera de maneira mecânica.

- Como??

- O estado dele é grave. – disse Afrodite.

- E a Rosa? – indagou o indiano.

Abaixaram a cabeça. MM, Saga e Shaka entenderam na hora que a situação era grave.

- E o Mu?

- Sumiu, Atena. Não o achei em parte alguma.

- Atena.

- Rita? – Shura sorriu ao vê-la.

- Como está todo mundo? – os olhos estavam marejados. – a Elena me ligou, não me contou tudo, o que aconteceu?

- O que ela te falou?

- Houve um acidente, ela e Amaris já estão em casa... a Clarice, a Rosa e o Miro? Como estão?

- Clarice está bem Rita. – disse Deba.

- Graças a Deus! E a Rosa? E o Miro?

- Rita, - Shura segurou no ombro dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Miro corre risco de vida e a Rosa... ainda não foi encontrada.

- Não pode ser.... – as lagrimas desceram. – é brincadeira não é? Estão todos bem não estão? Não pode ser...

Shura a abraçou. Rita chorou nos braços do cavaleiro.

Aldebaran abaixou a cabeça, não queria perder as esperanças, mas...

- Rita e Shura será que podem me fazer um favor? - pediu Atena.

- Claro.

- Avisem os pais de Miro, acho melhor alguém ir lá contar.

- Nós vamos. – Rita limpava o rosto.

- Obrigada.

Antes de sair a grega deu um forte abraço em Aldebaran.

- Shaka, você e Dohko poderiam tentar encontrar o Mu?

- Claro Atena.

Assim que souberam o que tinha acontecido ao filho, Beatriz e Marcus partiram para o hospital. A grega estava bastante nervosa, recebendo alguns calmantes. Kamus continuava estático, não dizia uma só palavra, estava mais afastado, sentado numa poltrona. Os olhos estavam fixos no chão, o rosto mais pálido. Não queria demonstrar mas estava com medo do que poderia acontecer a Miro. Sempre fora desprovido de sentimentos e a frieza nas situações sua marca registrada, no entanto, saber que o amigo corria risco fazia o senhor gelo, desmoronar. Infelizmente teria que passar por aquela situação novamente a mesma de quando perdera os pais anos atrás.

Aldebaran estava sendo apoiado por Afrodite enquanto Saga e Atena tomavam providencias.

A tarde passou de maneira agonizante para eles. Os Pakos recusaram a ir embora, mesmo sabendo que o filho já estava fora de perigo. Aldebaran continuou ao lado de Clarice, Kamus também não arredou o pé, Aiolos viera buscar a deusa enquanto Saga ficaria no hospital caso precisassem.

Logo após dá a noticia aos pais de Miro, Shura levou a amiga para casa. Ela estava bastante abalada.

- Não quer entrar um pouco?

Concordou, não queria deixá-la sozinha.

- Sei que não é hora, mas... quer comer alguma coisa? Está desde cedo no hospital.

- Estou sem fome. – sentou no sofá. – tudo isso que está acontecendo...

- Hoje de manha ela estava tão feliz com a nota e agora....e o Miro... – começou a chorar.

- Vai terminar tudo bem. – a abraçou. – ele vai se recuperar e vamos achar a Rosa.

- Eu não quero... eu não quero... que ela....

- Não vai acontecer nada. – acariciava os cabelos. – tudo vai ficar bem.

No santuário o clima não era diferente. Estavam reunidos na quarta casa. O silencio imperava e a todo minuto olhavam para o telefone. Shaka e Dohko ainda não haviam retornado.

- Não agüento ficar sem noticias. – Aioria levantou andando de um lado para o outro.

- Só nos resta isso irmão. – disse Aiolos.

- Atena já foi dormir?

- Sim. Ela ficou meio abalada.

- E quem não ficou. – disse Dite. – Miro no hospital e a Rosa... a Rosa....

- O pior que o tempo....

- Está se esgotando. – Shura completou a frase, acabava de chegar.

- E a Rita?

- Só chora. – se jogou no sofá. – era paz demais. Estava demorando acontecer algo. – levou as mãos aos cabelos. – e o Miro?

- É grave, mas estável.

- A Rosa....

- Nada. – disse Kanon. – as buscas continuam, mas a noite.

- Mu?

- Sem noticias. Shaka e Dohko saíram para procurá-lo, mas ate agora...

- Ele sumiu. – Shaka se fez presente. – como se não existisse.

- Procuramos por todos os lugares e nada. – Dohko sentou-se. – estou preocupado com ele.

Cortando a frase, um forte estrondo de trovão.

- Que bom, vai chover. – disse MM com ironia.

- Só piora as buscas. – Shura olhava para a janela.

- Se não acharem a Rosa. – Aioria disse num murmúrio.

- Aldebaran ainda suporta, mas Miro e Mu não. Eles não vão agüentar perde-la.

O dia amanheceu frio, chuvoso, acinzentado. As buscas continuavam, mas sem nenhum sinal da brasileira. No hospital tudo continuava a mesma e o ariano desaparecido.

Atena tinha mandado alguns cavaleiros de prata em seu encalce, no oriente Seiya e os outros cientes da situação prestaram solidariedade a Aldebaran e os outros. Kiki tinha pedido para voltar o mais rápido possível.

Por volta do meio dia, um raio de esperança aqueceu os corações já tão sofridos, o carro de Amaris havia sido encontrado, contudo, não havia nenhum sinal da brasileira.

Ao saber disso, Aldebaran teve que ser amparado, poderia suportar qualquer coisa, menos perder a irmã e de uma maneira tão trágica. A única noticia boa era que Clarice recebera alta podendo ir para casa. A brasileira bastante abatida seguiu o caminho rumo ao santuário em silencio, para segurar as pontas, Atena tinha pedido ao libriano que continuasse as buscas do ariano, Saga, Kanon, MM, Aiolos e Aioria ficassem no santuário auxiliando o taurino e os demais ficassem com ela no hospital.

Parecia que o dia correria sem nenhuma novidade, se não fosse...

- Senhora Beatriz. Senhora Beatriz. – uma enfermeira veio em seu encontro.

- Sim?

- Seu filho acordou.

- Graças. – abraçou o marido. – e como ele está? Eu posso vê-lo?

- Sim me acompanhe.

- Marcus avise Atena, por favor.

- Claro.

A grega foi conduzida ate o quarto. O escorpião fitava a janela, trazia uma expressão triste.

- Miro. – Bia o chamou.

O cavaleiro a fitou. Agradecia aos deuses por lhe darem uma mãe, pois era tudo que precisava naquela hora.

- Mãe... – derramou uma lagrima.

Penalizada aproximou, abraçando-o.

- Está tudo bem.

- Foi culpa minha, mãe...eu... eu.... – começou num choro compulsivo. – tentei... a Rosa... a Rosa....

- Calma... – alisava os cabelos. – calma...

- Eu... – a abraçou mais forte. – eu sinto muito...

- Está tudo bem.

Logo a noticia que Miro tinha acordado chegou ao santuário, mais que depressa Aldebaran foi para o hospital.

Por determinação medica, as visitas tinham sido restritas. Atena, Deba, Kamus e Saga aguardavam suas vezes.

Ver Miro naquele estado era agonizante, estava com uma faixa envolvida na testa, parte do lado direito enfaixado, hematomas e arranhões por todo rosto e lado esquerdo.

- Oi Miro. – Atena aproximou.

- Oi.

Kamus parou a pouco. Não lembrava em nada o orgulhos amigo, seu rosto abatido revelava uma fragilidade que não sabia que ele tinha. Miro sempre agia conforme seus impulsos e de forma destemida, mas agora parecia uma criança precisando de atenção. Sentiu pena e uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo, coisa que sempre fazia com o irmão precisava de cuidados.

- Miro...

- Oi gelinho. – sorriu. Era bom vê-lo, sentia-se reconfortado.

- Oi. – deu um tímido sorriso, não era dado a gestos, mesmo que sua vontade fosse o contrario.

- Você parece bem melhor. – disse Saga.

- Uma batalha quebra menos. – riu.

- Miro.

Ate então o escorpião não tinha visto Aldebaran, já que ele ficara na porta, Miro não agüentou olhar para o taurino, as cenas dp acidente logo vieram e as lagrimas desceram.

- Miro...

- Me perdoe.... – escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – eu tentei... eu tentei.... – estava transtornado.

- Eu sei que sim... – Deba tentava não chorar.

- As ondas... ela estava nas minhas mãos... mas... soltei...eu sinto muito...

Saga que acompanhava a cena, teve um pressentimento, sentiu um cosmo perto de si, mas não teve tempo de reação.

- Onde está a Rosa?? – Mu tinha teleportado e sem se importar com o estado do amigo apertou-lhe o pescoço, fora que ele estava num estado deplorável, os cabelos desalinhados, a roupa molhada.

No quarto todos levaram um susto.

- Mu!

- O que fez com a minha Rosa? – seu olhar era de ódio.

- Eu sinto muito... – o escorpião tentava respirar.

- Ficou louco? – Saga foi para separá-lo.

- Não se intrometa Saga! Esse desgraçado tirou a Rosa de mim!

- Pare Mu. – Kamus entrou no meio.

Aldebaran olhava estático para os dois, assim como os pais de Miro.

- Por sua culpa ela está desaparecida! Eu vou matar você!

- Pare Mu. – Saga tentava tira-lo a força.

- Eu sinto muito Mu, juro que não queria.... – o escorpião nem se importava com o que lhe podia acontecer, só queria o perdão do ariano.

- Tinha que protegê-la!

- Eu sinto muito...

- Já chega Mu. – Kamus o puxou de maneira violenta. – aqui não é lugar para isso.

- Eu te odeio. – o ariano fitou Miro. – jamais vou perdoá-lo, jamais.

Sumiu. No quarto o único som ouvido era do choro compulsivo do escorpião.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Desde que tivera a noticia, o guardião da primeira casa, tinha ido para o local onde ocorrera o acidente. Mergulhara diversas vezes a procura de Rosa, não descansaria ate encontrá-la. Passou a tarde e a noite toda assim, e a cada minuto seu desespero aumentava. Ao sentir o cosmo de Miro, foi para o hospital, não faria nada com ele, mas ao escutar que ele tinha soltado-a seu ódio aumentou.

_**I know, I know**_

_**Yeah, I outta leave the young thing alone**_

_**But ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**Only darkness everyday**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**And this house just ain't no home**_

_**Anytime she goes away**_

_E eu sei, eu sei, eu sei..._

_Não consigo deixar isso de lado, mas_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_Só escuridão todos os dias, sim_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_E essa casa não é um lar_

_Toda hora ela vai embora_

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Foi com muito custo que Miro pegou no sono, Atena não contou aos pais dele sobre a cena para não preocupá-los ainda mais. Mas o sono do escorpião não durara muito. Acordou assustado, chamando pelo nome de Rosa. A verdade que a imagem dela sendo levada pelas águas, voltava constantemente a sua mente. Não se perdoava por ter cometido tal deslize, por sua culpa, ela poderia está morta.

Levou a mão aos olhos na tentativa de secar as lagrimas, mas elas saiam facilmente. Não se perdoava e jamais se perdoaria por aquilo. Ele fora o responsável pela morte dela.

- O único culpado sou eu.... – murmurava. – eu a matei... eu matei minha Rosa. Não consegui protegê-la....eu....

Chorou.

Na sala de espera do hospital, Atena e Saga faziam companhia para Marcus e Bia. Aldebaran com os outros tinham voltado para o santuário. As buscas continuavam incessantes. Atena tinha o olhar vago num ponto qualquer. Pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo e no rumo que as coisas tomaram. Dois dias atrás estavam todos felizes e agora...

- "O pressentimento... – pensou. – será que era isso? A sensação quando abracei a Rosa?" Que tudo termine bem... – deixou as palavras escaparem.

- Trouxe café. – disse Saga com uma pequena bandeja nas mãos.

- Obrigada. – Atena pegou uma xícara.

- Obrigado. – Marcus pegou outra.

- Agora não. – Bia recusou. – tem noticias de Rosa?

- Nada.

- Isso tudo que está acontecendo.... – a grega levantou. – ainda mais num momento como esse... é muito injusto. Como está o Mu?

- Não sabemos. – disse o geminiano. – ele sumiu.

- Eu sumiria se algo acontecesse a Bia. – Marcus a fitou.

- E a Raissa?

- Ela não sabe de nada Saga. A mandamos para uns parentes no interior. Por enquanto é melhor assim.

Interrompendo a conversa o medico que atendia Miro surgiu ao lado de uma enfermeira, sua expressão era grave.

- O que foi doutor?

- É seu filho senhora Pakos.

- O que tem o Miro? – Atena adiantou-se.

- Está em coma. Foi preciso incubá-lo.

Bia teve que ser amparada pelo marido, igualmente perturbado. Atena olhava estática para o medico.

- Coma?

- Sim. Estamos fazendo todos os exames, mas as noticias....

Saga sentou lentamente no pequeno sofá, corriam o risco de perder-lo?

- Zeus....

- Marcus... – Bia começou a chorar abraçada ao marido, ele não disse nada, pois também nem tinha o que dizer.

Atena em seu estado paralisado, sentou ao lado do geminiano.

- Avise-os.

No santuário...

Clarice se recuperava bem fisicamente, contudo estava mais calada, dizia apenas o essencial e a todo momento era pega em lagrimas. Aldebaran tentava lhe passar segurança, mas por dentro estava tão ou ate mais destruído.

Estavam na sala aguardando noticias de Dohko que tinha saído novamente para procurar o ariano, quando o telefone tocou. Afrodite correu para atendê-lo, pois sabia que o dono da casa não tinha condições para tal.

A cada palavra que escutava sua expressão endurecia, ate que desligou o telefone num total silencio.

- Acharam minha irmã?

- Não... – disse frio. Pensava nas melhores palavras para contar, principalmente para Kamus.

- O que houve com o Miro? – indagou o próprio, vendo que Afrodite hesitava em falar.

- Está em coma.

- O que?

- Está em coma e as chances...- a voz saiu embarcada. – são mínimas.

Kamus levantou, saindo.

- O Miro pode morrer? – Aioria fitava incrédulo o pisciano.

- Pode...

- Miro... – a voz de Clarice se fez presente.

- Não pode levantar. – Deba correu ate ela.

- Ran... a Rosa... o Miro... eu... – começou a chorar.

- Venha, é melhor descansar.

Ele a levou para o quarto.

- Vou para o hospital. – disse Shura. – vou passar na casa da Rita.

- Eu vou com você. – disseram MM e Kanon.

- É pior que uma batalha... – murmurou Aiolos.

O santuário estava em "luto" o lugar, que antes respirava alegria e paz, estava mergulhado numa profunda tristeza. O destino passara uma grande rasteira em todos.

Nas horas seguintes, apenas puderam aguardar e torcer para que tudo acabasse bem. Kamus que andara por muito tempo sem rumo, foi para o hospital ficando ao lado dos pais do escorpião. Atena estava a base de calmantes assim com Clarice no santuário, o ariano? Nem sinal e com isso mais um dia se findou.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Como no dia anterior, o sol não apareceu e uma fina garoa caia em Athenas. A situação continuou praticamente a mesma no período da manha.

Quando acharam o carro, encontraram pertences pessoais, livros da faculdade, alguns objetos, mas o que mais surpreendeu a equipe de resgate foi ao abrir o porta malas encontrar quase de maneira intacta uma maquete. A menor, pertencente a Amaris, tinha desmanchado, mas a de madeira, só sofrera alguns choques, claro que a parte de papel e a tinta tinham desmanchado, entretanto a estrutura do templo permanecia em pé. Por pertencer a Rosa a maquete foi levada para o santuário e entregue a Aldebaran. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver tal objeto.

As buscas continuavam e Miro em coma. Clarice voltaria ao hospital naquela tarde para mais um exame.

Parecia que eles ainda passariam por muitas provações, no CTI do hospital Miro respirava através de aparelhos e seus sinais vitais estavam aparentemente normais, contudo sua mente trabalhava avivamente. Imagens desconexas, assim como lugares e pessoas que nunca tinha visto, em meio a isso, a batalha das doze casas, cenas da destruição da ilha de Andrômeda, a guerra contra Hades. Alem disso o dilema por ter falhado. Culpava-se pelo sumiço de Rosa, julgava-se um fraco e incompetente. Falhara duas vezes com Rosa.

- "Que espécie de guerreiro eu sou? Não pude nem salva-la. – dizia-lhe a consciência. – não a sentido em viver se ela se foi."

Aos poucos o aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos dele começou a apitar de maneira frenética.

Na sala de espera, Saga, Atena, Kamus,Beatriz e Marcus conversavam. Para a alegria deles, Clarice e Aldebaran tinham acabado de chegar na companhia de Shura e Kanon.

- Como se sente Clarice? – Atena a abraçou.

- Melhor. – respondeu mas com o rosto bastante abatido. – e o Miro?

- Na mesma. – Bia também a abraçou.

Conversavam quando repararam que chamavam o medico de Miro no CTI. Passou-se meia hora desde então, Clarice estava prestes a ir fazer o exame quando o mesmo medico aproximou.

- Algum problema doutor? – indagou Marcus não gostando da expressão dele.

- Sofreu uma parada cardíaca, fizemos de tudo e...

Empalideceram.

- Não diga...

- Ainda não, mas é melhor irem se despedir. Infelizmente.

Saga afastou-se pegando o celular. Quem atendera do outro lado fora Aiolos, eles estavam em leão. Ao escutarem o nome de Miro, fizeram silencio. O sagitariano desligou o aparelho ficando por alguns instantes em silencio.

- Fala logo irmão.

- O Miro...

- O que tem ele?

- Sofreu uma parada cardíaca e...

- E...

- Atena pediu para que fossemos para lá... – deu uma pausa. – nos despedir.

Ficaram sem ação.

- Miro vai morrer? – MM estava pálido.

- Não pode ser! – gritou Aioria. – é um absurdo. Ele não pode ser tão fraco assim! – deu um soco na parede.

- Calma Aioria. – pediu Shion. – é tão grave assim? – fitou Aiolos.

- Sim.

- Então vamos. – o grande mestre levantou, apesar do rosto sereno, por dentro estava abalado.

Beatriz caiu desacordada sendo amparada pelo marido. Atena abraçou o geminiano, Clarice fitava de maneira estática para o chão. Shura, Aldebaran, Kanon e Saga olharam-se estarrecidos. Kamus sentou lentamente no sofá. Morrer? Miro iria morrer? De uma forma tão estúpida? Não podia ser verdade, ele era homem de morrer em batalha e não numa mesa de hospital. Conhecia a força do amigo e sua louca vontade de viver.

- Não é possível. – Clarice saiu de seu estado de letargia indo ate a CTI. Aldebaran e os outros a seguiram.

Clarice entrou no recinto, os sinais vitais de Miro estavam fracos e qualquer momento perderia sua vida. Algumas enfermeiras estavam presentes apenas aguardando o desfecho.

- Miro. – a brasileira aproximou. – Miro.

- Clarice... – Deba sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver o amigo.

- Miro abre os olhos.

A expressão dele era mórbida.

- Você não pode fazer isso conosco, não pode fazer isso comigo. – derramou uma lagrima. – não basta a Rosa, você também?

O sinais ficavam cada vez mais fracos.

- Ele não pode te escutar Clarice. – disse o medico entrando. – a única coisa que lhe resta é o coração.

- Não pode segui-la. – disse desesperada. – sei o quanto se importa com ela, mas e eu?

Na sala ninguém compreendia as palavras dela.

- Sei o quanto é grato a ela, mas não pode ir lá, não agora. Sua vida não se resume a aquela, você tem a mim, seus pais, Raissa, seus amigos.... Ela não ia gostar que jogasse fora essa sua nova vida.

O aparelho que media os batimentos estava prestes a silenciar. O medico e as enfermeiras retiravam-se. Kamus que não dissera nada, virou o rosto, não suportaria vê-lo morrer. Shura olhava a imagem do aparelho, não era possível que...

- Miro volte. – Clarice não segurava as lagrimas. – por favor, - o abraçou. – não me deixe Sethi. – disse no ouvido dele.

O sinal que estava fraco, voltou a apitar no ritmo certo. Lentamente Miro abriu os olhos fitando a brasileira que sorria.

- Era meu dever segui-la. – disse de maneira mecânica, os olhos azuis não traziam sentimento algum.

- Ela não gostaria de te ver naquele lugar, não com essa nova vida que tem.

Analisou o rosto da brasileira por instantes, como se pensasse.

- Achava que tinha esquecido meu nome. Eu mesmo o esqueci. – virou o rosto.

- Não esqueceria seu nome. – sorriu. – ela só mudou por motivos óbvios.

Os médicos olhavam perplexos, Bia e Marcus agradeciam ao milagre que tinha acontecido, Aldebaran, Shura e Kanon acompanhavam o diálogo sem entender.

Kamus sentia o coração aos poucos voltar ao ritmo normal. Por instantes pensou que tinha perdido alguém importante, um irmão. Agradeceu aos céus por eles terem lhe poupado esse sofrimento. Já perdera os pais, os irmãos e não suportaria outra perda. Não da única pessoa que gostava dele mesmo com seu jeito tão frio.

As preocupações com Miro cessaram desde então. Quando o restante dos dourados chegaram ao hospital receberam a noticia com alegria e entusiasmo, o pior tinha passado. Sua recuperação, no entanto seria lenta e gradativa. As buscas por Rosa continuaram pelo terceiro e quarto dia seguidos. O paradeiro de Mu ate então era ignorado causando intensa apreensão em Atena e seus cavaleiros. Aldebaran sempre cercado pelos amigos tentava se manter como um touro valente, pelo menos na presença deles, já que Clarice testemunhara diversas vezes chorando escondido. Tinha ficado acertado que só contariam a senhora Margarida do ocorrido quando tivessem certeza do desfecho. E assim o quarto dia se findou.

Logo pela manha do quinto dia Dohko iniciou suas buscas pelo ariano. Estava muito preocupado com ele e seu sumiço. Percorreu todos os possíveis lugares em que ele poderia está, mas não o achou, ate que teve um relance: certamente ele estaria procurando por Rosa, em conseqüência estaria no local do acidente. Mais que depressa dirigiu-se para lá. Ao chegar a certa distancia, avistou uma figura sentada em meio as rochas, o mar estava violento e as ondas ameaçavam derrubá-lo.

- Mu....

**------FFB-----**

Saiu transtornado do hospital, Miro merecia a morte por ter soltado-a. Totalmente alterado foi para o local do acidente, faria ele próprio as buscas e a encontraria. Mergulhou diversas vezes no mar revolto não tendo sucesso. Passara praticamente dois dias desse jeito. Seu corpo dava sinais de esgotamento físico e mental, mas não desistiria.

As estrelas já estavam alto no céu quando voltou do ultimo mergulho. Estava exausto, tanto que deixou o corpo cair sobre a rocha. Fitava o céu com poucas estrelas, sabia muito bem que depois de quatro dias era praticamente impossível ela está viva.

- Rosa... – chorou ate adormecer.

**----FFB-----**

- Mu...

O libriano aproximou lentamente, sentando ao lado dele. Mu continuou a fitar o mar.

- Estão todos fora de perigo. Miro deve ganhar alta. – disse fitando o oceano. – e você como esta?

Ele não respondeu, mas a julgar pela aparência dele concluiu que estava mal.

- Volte para o santuário. Estão todos preocupados com você.

- Não vou voltar.

- Como não?

- Aquele lugar não me serve mais. Diga a Atena que entrego meu posto de cavaleiro.

- Ficou doido? Não pode fazer isso!

- Posso e vou. – o fitou. – o que adiantou ser um cavaleiro se não consegui protegê-la?- levantou. – passo mais tarde para deixar a armadura.

O ariano sumiu deixando Dohko perplexo.

No santuário, Atena convocara alguns dourados para uma reunião na fundação. O chefe da equipe de resgate tinha entrado em contato com ela. A deusa deixou um recado para Dohko que se dirigisse para lá o mais rápido possível.

Numa pequena sala do segundo andar, cadeiras foram dispostas, com as presenças de Afrodite, Saga, Aldebaran, Clarice e Shura. Queria esperar pelo libriano, pois talvez ele viesse com Mu, mas preferiu dar inicio a ela.

- Tem a palavra senhor Kuter.

- Nossas buscas percorreram cinco quilômetros mar aberto, infelizmente só conseguimos localizar o carro. Como se passou cinco dias as chances de sobrevivência são mínimas, portanto vamos encerrar as buscas.

- Não podem fazer isso! – Deba levantou. – ela pode estar viva.

- Sinto muito senhor Aldebaran, mas... se acharmos alguma coisa...será sem vida.

Abaixaram o rosto.

Clarice escondeu o rosto com as mãos começando a chorar, agora era fato, perdera a amiga. Deba andava de um lado para o outro.

- Droga! – deu um forte soco na parede abrindo um buraco. – droga... – os olhos marejaram. – Rosa...

Não disse mais nada saindo do recinto. Afrodite queria segui-lo, mas a deusa o impediu, ele precisava de um tempo. Shura também saiu da sala, indo para a rua, segurou o quanto pode, mas...

- Rosa...

Assim que voltaram para o santuário, Atena lhes deu a triste noticia. Dohko chegara naquela hora.

- Marin me deu o recado Atena... – fez uma reverencia.

- Tudo bem. Cessaram as buscas. – disse resignada.

- Então....

- Infelizmente Rosa está... e o Mu? O encontrou?

- Sim. Está no lugar do acidente. Parece que todo esse tempo, fez as buscas por conta própria.

- Ele não vai agüentar ao saber...como não temos nada, vamos fazer um enterro simbólico hoje a tarde.

- Ah Atena... temos um outro problema.

- Qual?

- Ele vai deixar o santuário.

- O que?

- Disse que vai deixar a armadura.

- Ele não pode fazer isso. O que uma coisa tem haver com outra?

- Estava muito preciso em suas palavras. Creio que depois que saber sobre Rosa, perderemos um cavaleiro.

Estavam de luto. A primeira casa continuava vazia. Clarice estava sozinha em Touro trancada no quarto, e Deba sentado num canto tentava digerir a noticia. Miro tinha sido levado para a casa dos pais, descansava quando Kamus chegou.

- Oi Kamus.

- Oi. – sentou numa cadeira próxima. – tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- O que?

- As buscas foram suspensas. Para a equipe Rosa está morta. – não queria dizer de maneira tão direta, mas não sabia contornar as coisas.

Só viu o amigo empalidecer.

- Então ela... – abaixou o rosto.

- Sim. Atena fará um enterro simbólico hoje a tarde.

- Eu irei.

- Está se recuperando.

- Eu irei. – disse sério.

- Como quiser. Vou com você.

- Obrigado.

Kamus estranhou um pouco, pensou que Miro fosse ter uma reação mais dolorosa, contudo parecia entender.

- Era por isso que não queria entrar naquele carro, mas a teimosa insistiu.

- Como assim?

- Desde quando ela saiu de manha, estava com um mal pressentimento. – o fitou. – quando vi Amaris agitando aquelas chaves, algo em mim pediu que não fosse com elas.

- Não tinha como evitar Miro.

- Tinha. – a voz ficou mecânica e olhava para o chão. – por isso fui dotado de poderes, meu único objetivo era protegê-la.

- Do que está falando...?

- De nada. – Sua voz estava normal. O olhou. – nada...

Kamus ficou comovido ao ver as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dele. Levantou de onde estava e o abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Kamus... – a voz saiu embarcada. – eu a perdi, nunca mais vou vê-la.... eu perdi a minha Rosa... – chorava compulsivamente.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Duas entidades acompanhavam o desfecho, estavam em Coroa do Sol, mas podiam ver e ouvir tudo.

- É uma dor muito grande para eles. – disse a mulher loira.

- Eu sei que sim, mas não havia outro jeito. Notou as palavras de alguns deles? Estava ficando perigoso. Se ele viesse atrás dela, as conseqüências seriam piores. Talvez ate o santuário de Atena...

- E agora?

- O tempo nos dirá. Como bem sabe, precisamos ver o que realmente aconteceu, ela conseguiu novamente mudar o destino.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

O local escolhido foi o cemitério usado pelos moradores de Rodoria, muitas pessoas tinham comparecido em solidariedade ao cavaleiro de Touro. Miro mesmo de muleta e recém saído do hospital fez questão de ir e nada nem ninguém o impediria. Fizeram uma urna simbólica, de madeira com uma rosa incrustada na tampa. A lapide era simples.

Atena disse algumas palavras, seguida por Clarice bastante emocionada. Fizeram um rápido sepultamento, infelizmente sem a presença do ariano. Um grande silencio apoderou-se do lugar e dessa forma as pessoas se retiraram restando apenas a elite de Atena, a deusa, Rita e Clarice. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, principalmente Miro que tinha a expressão apática. Chorara muitas vezes sendo apoiado por Kamus. Sem duvida ele e Aldebaran eram os que mais sofriam. Estavam prestes a se retirarem quando....

- Já acabou a palhaçada? – uma voz fria se fez presente. – porque pelo que eu sei ninguém morreu.

Viraram dando de cara com o ariano. Seu estado era deplorável.

- Mu...

- A Rosa não esta morta! Então pode cancelar o evento.

- Mu, por favor. – pediu Afrodite.

- A Rosa não morreu!

- Sabemos o que sente.

- Ela não esta morta! – berrou. – não esta!

Seu cosmo acendeu de forma violenta. O chão ao redor começou a tremer, sendo tomado por rachaduras. Com o impacto do vento provocado a lapide foi destruída e todos jogados no chão. O ar girava rapidamente em torno de Mu, como naquela vez no templo, os pedaços de pedras desintegravam.

- Pare Mu! – pediu Shion tentando detê-lo.

- Não vão tirar a Rosa de mim!

Com a telecinese fez com que a urna de madeira saísse do chão e num segundo a despedaçou.

- Mu já chega. – disse Deba – esta fora de si. Entendemos sua dor, mas seus atos... não precisava ter feito isso. Sei o quanto você a amava, mas infelizmente ela...

- Você deveria ser o ultimo a acreditar nessa farsa. E você também. – apontou para Miro que estava no chão. – no entanto... – cerrou os punhos.

- Eu sei como se sente.

- Sabe? – ironizou. – como sabe... não sabe de nada! Você sempre a teve! Conviveu com ela desde que nasceu, tem sua mãe. Sempre teve sua família e tem a Clarice. E eu?! Ela era a minha família!

Ficaram penalizados.

- Você tem a Clarice... eu a tinha... e agora? O que eu tenho? Nada... – o tom de voz abaixou. – estou sozinho...sozinho... – as lagrima começaram a cair. – Rosa... Rosa....

Caiu de joelhos, tampando o rosto com as mãos chorava de maneira desesperada. Aos poucos o cosmo foi diminuindo deixando todos libertados. Miro com a ajuda de Kamus levantou. Sentia-se mal, muito mal, pois achava que ele era o culpado, se Mu, Aldebaran e os outros sofriam ele era o culpado. Olhou para o ariano que estava no chão.

Miro aproximou ajoelhando na frente dele..

- Eu sinto muito.... – o abraçou. – muito, muito, muito....

Sentindo-se amparado e ouvindo aquelas palavras chorou copiosamente, só parou por causa da cansaço.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Sentindo a claridade sobre si abriu os olhos. A principio não sabia onde estava, mas os objetos foram tomando formas, constatando que estava em casa.

Não quis levantar de imediato, queria lembrar de tudo que aconteceu. As imagens aos poucos vieram em sua mente: tinha voltado para o santuário quando testemunhou o "enterro" dela. Havia perdido a cabeça e em seguida apagado nos braços de Miro.

Miro... não o odiava completamente, mas seu relacionamento jamais seria o mesmo, no fundo culpava-o pela morte dela.

Levantou, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde então, mas não perderia mais tempo, deixaria o santuário para sempre.

A verdade que Mu permanecera inconsciente por dois dias, nesse ínterim o sofrimento era visto por todos os lados, Aldebaran e Clarice estavam prestes a embarcar para o Brasil, para dar a noticia a mãe e Miro, mergulhado numa profunda depressão.

O ariano deu uma olhada rápida pela casa, arrumou suas coisas, já mandando a maioria para Jamiel, só lhe restava entregar a armadura.

Entrou na sala que consertava as armaduras para pegar a sua. Ver aquele cômodo o deixava ainda mais triste, pois fora ali que tudo começara. Estava prestes a pegar a urna, sairia dali o mais rápido possível quando viu algo que o deixou atordoado: a maquete, num canto.

- O que….

Com ferocidade foi para chutá-la, sempre odiou aquele objeto, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas conteve-se. Respeitaria a memória de Rosa.

Pegou a urna e saiu tomando rumo ao templo de Atena.

A deusa estava em seu trono meditando, os últimos dias tinha sido difíceis e não seriam superados tão cedo. Ergueu o rosto, ao sentir um cosmo familiar se aproximando.

- Bom dia Atena. – fez uma leve reverencia.

- Bom dia Mu. Como se sente?

- Estou de pé.

- E o que trás aqui? – no fundo sabia o que era.

- Durante anos tenho sido assíduo com minhas responsabilidades, mas a situação mudou e peço minha dispensa. – depositou a urna no chão.

- Está certo disso?

- Sim.

- É uma pena perdemos um cavaleiro como você, mas se decidiu, tem minha permissão.

- Obrigado Atena. – reverenciou. – me retiro para Jamiel.

- E Kiki? Deve chegar hoje do Japão.

- Certamente será um grande cavaleiro. Já domina muito bem a telecinese. Tenho certeza que Shion será um ótimo mestre. Com licença.

- Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

- Não. – curvou lentamente. – Adeus Atena e obrigado por tudo. – teleportou.

A deusa afundou no trono. Shion que acompanhava a conversa se fez presente.

- Por que permitiu? Não era para tanto.

- Mu esta sem rumo Shion, sei que fui precipitada, mas era melhor deixá-lo ir. Com o passar do tempo, ele vai pensar melhor, vai serenar e voltar para nós. Por enquanto ele precisa de um tempo só para ele.

- Entendo... e Kiki? Ele sempre foi tão apegado ao menino.

- Por isso o deixei partir. A morte de Rosa mexeu muito com ele, não teria condições de cuidar do Kiki. Pensei em mandá-lo novamente para o Japão e pedir a Shiryu que cuide do treinamento dele, pelo menos por enquanto.

- É uma boa solução.

- Ate tudo voltar ao normal, se é que vai voltar, só nos resta dar tempo ao tempo, ate que todas as feridas se cicatrizem.

Shion concordou, levaria tempo e talvez nada fosse como antes.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Parou a porta do castelo, ali também seria doloroso ficar, pois fora ali que tiveram sua primeira vez.

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**It's not warm when she's away**_

_**Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**_

_**And she's always gone too long**_

_**Anytime she goes away (I know, I know, I know, I know, I know)**_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_Não é quente quando ela está longe_

_Não há luz do sol quando ela vai embora_

_E ela sempre está muito longe_

_Toda hora ela vai embora_

Entrou, deixando uma mochila no chão. Foi para o quarto onde trocou de roupa, não ousou olhar para cama, tinha certeza que a imagem dela aparecia.

- Não a lugar para mim. – disse fitando o horizonte da janela.

Suas vestes eram mais simples, despojou de tudo que lembrasse o santuário. As únicas coisas que conservou foi seu anel que passou a ser usado na mão direita e o pingente que tinha consertado. Arrumou uma mochila ainda mais simples e partiu. Abandonava tudo. A partir daquele dia seria simplesmente: Mu.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Um mês se passou desde então. Como Atena tinha previsto as coisas não tinham voltado ao normal. Miro estava na casa dos pais, ainda sofria com uma profunda depressão. Aldebaran e Clarice tinham voltado a pouco do Brasil, onde as coisas não foram fáceis. Por causa do acontecimento Rita e Shura tinham se aproximado e às vezes o espanhol amparava seu choro. Os demais tentavam seguir suas vidas.

O corpo de Rosa não foi encontrado, dada definitivamente como morta.

Desde a partida de Mu não tiveram mais noticias dele. Julgavam que estava em Jamiel, contudo, Shion que tinha ido ate lá, encontrou o castelo vazio...

.... As Moiras gostavam de pregar peças, mas desta vez o golpe tinha sido forte demais...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

"_E ainda que meu corpo seja destruído, meu coração não é. E por isso, todas as encarnações, volto e me apaixono por aquele que amava em terra antes de partir... Os rostos e os corpos mudam, assim como o meu, mas a alma... É sempre a mesma. E o sentimento também..."_

"_Mas o amor virá_

_Por sobre as estrelas_

_Por sobre o tempo_

_Eu sempre estarei_

_Esperando por você_

_E mantendo minha palavra_

_Renascendo inúmeras vezes_

_Para reencontrá-la."_

**-----FIM-----**

**Final de mais uma fic... ufa... demorou mas saiu. Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpe os erros de português, a demora em postar. Como todo mundo já sabe, a fic terá uma continuação (mesmo com a morte de Rosa) onde alguns mistérios serão resolvidos e alguns passados vindo a tona. **

**Detalhe... a próxima fic terá fichas! Então preparem-se!**

**Bom, mais uma vez obrigada a todos que acompanharam, que deixaram review, mensagem no Orkut, etc. Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Ate a próxima. o/**

**Musica: Aint no Sunshine - Lighthouse Family  
**

**Krika Haruno**

**02/08/09**


End file.
